JourneyTale
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: When one adventure ends another begins, though sometimes its the Journey that counts. Follow Frisk and Asriel with their spark of connection lead into a crazy new adventure with... Frisk's father! Chara? Wait can someone explain! ! ! ! JourneyTale is back; Now with the attempts to write on it and several other stories. Please feel free to message me! ! ! !
1. Chapter 1 Remake: Return of a Prince

JourneyTale Chapter 1

Return of a Prince

REMAKE!

Summery: A journey through the underground was one thing… the journey here on the surface is another… Frisk and Asriel are caught between new and old Foes as things becomes increasingly rough on them as they learn that not everything can be simple.

In the darkness of the underground, a silent peace was held over the entire area. Once more they had been freed… yet it to everyone, but two. It was the First time they would see the sun.

A small child of thirteen sat in a room alone as she stares at the options in front of her. She had brown short hair, her eyes were of a wonderful Golden yellow that seemed to shine brightly. She stood Four foot Five as she wore a Blue sweater with two purple stripes and a pair shorts that were ragged. She gives a sigh as she looks at the magical floating options in front of her.

-Continue- -Quit- -True Reset-

She knew what each option were by now. Continue this current path and go to the surface, Quit and end it all…, and finally Reset it all back to zero once more to where nearly everyone does not remember her.

"I can't keep this up..." She says as a short Skeleton walks in behind her. He stood Four foot Four, as he wore a white shirt under his Blue hooded jacket, Fur covered the hood, he wore a pair of black shorts with it. He gives a sigh. "Kiddo… Why do you do this to your self?" He asks as his hands slip into his pockets, He leans in the doorway as he looks at her.

"Because… I can't abandon him Sans… After all the runs… After all the Resets! I know for a fact… I have Fallen for him… haha… Hes so kind… so gentle… and no matter how many times hes tried to kill me… I can't stop wanting to be there for him." She says as she looks to the ground tears fall down her face.

Sans sighs as he pushes himself off the doorway, He makes his way to the child. "Frisk..." He says as places his hand on her shoulder. "Is it really worth it? To likely lose your soul… to save him? Not everyone can-" Frisk's head turns to Sans. "He can be saved though! Not everyone can be saved by normal means! However I know he can be saved! I can feel it… and I won't leave without him." She says as turns her head down.

Sans sighs as he looks at her. "So… what are you fixing to do? What is your plan?" He asks as he looks at her, His hand still on her shoulder.

"To save him… To finally take him to the surface… and to stop the resets." She says as she looks back, Her eyes puffy and red from her tears. Sans gives another sigh as he smiles. He always noticed a change in her, A change that seemed to grow stronger, she worked harder than ever with each run. Her **DETERMINATION** had grown from just small… short interactions with a certain goatboy… The son of Asgore and Toriel. Asriel… he affected her in a way he never expected.

"Lets take a walk shall we? If your stopping the resets… then this is the last time we will get to do so here." He says as he moves his hand off her shoulder. Frisk nods as she stands up, Sans turns around and starts walking as Frisk follows suit. They walk past the doorway as they find themselves walking down a path in the Waterfall area. "So, what is your plan? What did you find out in order to save Asriel?" He says as they walk. The luminescent flowers glowing brightly around them as Frisk recalls everything.

She had reset so many times… hundreds of times as she sighs. She had gotten so tired of doing so...yet the small reward to spend time with him each time… had everlasting effects. She recalled all the resets… all the runs she had done. She stops in her tracks, Sans stops as he turns to face her. A sting in his chest as he sees her tears start to fall.

She couldn't stop her mind from wandering to a single run… the run she hates the most. "I'm sorry..." She says as she drops to her knees. "I'm sorry!" She says again as she stares at the ground. Sans quickly walks up to her and bends down. "Whoa, Sorry for what kiddo? You did nothing wron-" "I did! I… hurt you… I hurt everyone that time..." San's eyes widen as he realizes what is happening… she recalled what she did ages ago in a previous run… where she killed nearly everyone.

It hurt, he couldn't lie that he did in fact not trust her at one point anymore cause of it… yet the child in front of him now… was no killer. It happened only once… and he slowly forgave her. "It is OK, Frisk. Calm down please..." He tries to calm her down as she begins to cry harder. "It is not OK! How… how can you trust me after something like that… I betrayed you… I hurt Paps… I hurt everyone!" She says as Sans wraps his arms around her. "That was a long time ago kiddo… so please… stop crying..." He says.

It hurt him even more now to see her cry. To break down over something so long ago… "That happened so long ago… so please… just let it go Alright?" Sans asks as he holds her. "I'm sorry… I just… wanted to save Asriel so bad… I thought… maybe… if I could collect a **Monster Soul** without using it… I could give it to him! To save him!" She cries out into his shoulder. Sans sighs, if he knew that was the reason… perhaps he could have corrected her. She didn't know then that you couldn't just collect a **Monster Soul** , in a state for proper use again… it just was not possible. "I know… so please stop crying… you want to stop the resets don't you?" He asks as he feels her nod her head. "OK, then lets get back on track… don't worry I forgive you for that… after all who could hate such a nice buddy?" He says with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you… I never wanted to hurt any of you… I care for you all..." She says as she slowly stands, still being hugged by Sans. "Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Mettaton, Asgore, and you Sans… are all important to me..." She says into his jacket. "I know… so don't worry about it… you have us all right now." He says as he keeps one arm wrapped around her shoulder as he walks with her moving down the path. The gentle glow of the Echo Flowers having a calming effect on Frisk as she soon stops sobbing and crying all together. Her eyes were now even more puffy it seems now.

Sans didn't like how easily she was breaking down today… it hurt him to no end to think that it was all finally getting to her. She was Determined… yet her will was breaking down to continue. Once her willpower is gone… her determination would leave her soon after.

"Now… you got a plan or what?" He asks again gently as they walk, they soon find them selves at a bench next to a couple of echo flowers and a river. Frisk recalled her runs again. It did hurt, no matter what it hurt her to hit **TRUE RESET** each time… because it felt like she betrayed them all. To seal them away back in the underground and erase their memories… she was happy to have at least Sans remember her somehow. All for the desire to save one person… a single Monster. Haha… monster… no even if they were called that… they were no monsters… They were people in the core of their beings. No matter what people said about this place… these people were the farthest thing from 'Monsters'.

Yeah they had different features… and turned to dust when they die… and didn't age normally. Yet deep down they were no different from humans. They had families… they loved… they cried… they felt pain… they cared… they die… and they give birth to new lives. Frisk had done so much down here… and when she heard of the prophecy, the one which foretold of an Angel who would save them all from the underground… she took the word **ALL** at first as the only reason she couldn't leave, if someone was alive during her time down there for even a moment… she would save them, after all. She felt like if she had a bond with them… she couldn't justify the reason of abandoning them.

She felt a small nudge as she looks to Sans. He held a couple of tissues out for her, she gave a light laugh as she took them, using one to blow her nose. She recalled a bit further as she remembers all the times with Asriel. Oh the tales she could tell people from all the runs she did. She started to label each run with unique events that helped her remember her times with Asriel.

For example… her twelfth run, She and Asriel took to tending the Golden Flowers… he told her quiet a bit of them as they tended to them.

On her Twentieth run she and Asriel, talked about some of their best and favorite memories along side some of their worst memories. Asriel had some great times he really enjoyed it seemed, yet he always seemed down when he thought about any of the memories. She started to plan out ways to give Asriel even better memories once she brought him to the surface.

One of the most recent runs she mixed things up a little… Instead of giving Asriel a hug goodbye in his final moments with them… she pressed her lips to his and made a moment to remember. Oh she could feel her face heating up as she was a courageous little one that time. That was her ninety eighth run… oh she could still feel the joy she felt when she did that… her fingers pressed to her lips as she thought about it. _'I would love… to do that again...'_ She thought though… she doubt she could find the courage to do so if she saved him.

No she would save him… she made a promise after all. She recalls the last run she had… a smile spread across her face.

/Flash back/

 _Frisk and Asriel were standing by looking at an old statue playing music. "This is nice… I remember when I first placed that music box in there with Chara next to me… they seemed at peace when it played… ever since then if something bothered us we came here." Asriel says as he looks at the statue._

" _Asriel..." Frisk says as she looks at the statue with a sad expression. Asriel turns to her and frowns. "Whats wrong?" He asks as he looks at her. "I don't know if you remember… but I have been here hundreds… if not thousands of times with the power of the **SAVE…** I want you to know… No matter what I am going to save you… even if it is a million more runs away from now… I want you hold this promise in your soul that I will save you..." She says as Asriel's eyes widen. He smiles as he looks away._

" _You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep Frisk… Don't you have anything better to do than to try to save me?" He asks as he stares at the Statue._

 _Frisk shook her head. "Not until I save you and we are on the surface… I do not have anything better I would rather do." She replies as they listen to the music. "Alright then… I'll hold you to that promise until you tell me otherwise. Just… don't give up your life for mine OK?" He requests as he looks to her. She didn't reply as she leans her head onto his shoulder. He sighs as they enjoy the little time they have left._

/Flash Back end/

Her face felt hot as she remember what she wish she could have done right then and there. A small desire to make that last run the most perfect.

Sans looks at her with a questioning look. "What got you so tomato faced?" He asks as he marks an eyebrow onto his face only to raise it. Frisk would laugh if she didn't turn her head and speak up. "N-Nothing!" She says as Sans chuckles as he turns his head back forwards. Frisk tried calming her body down. _'Calm down… First thing you have to do before you can even consider that is make him yours…'_ She mentally sighs as she continues down the memories.

She recalls what Gerson told her way back when she did her first run here, she learned a lot that time.

His voice echoed in her mind. _"When **Boss Monsters** have an offspring, their **Soul Power** is then set into a transfer state, transferring it over to the child. Causing the Child to grow, and causing the parents to age."_ That was it! The link between Asriel and his parents! She turns to Sans as she gives a big smile. "Sans I got it!" She says as Sans turns to her and gives his own smile. "Neat, so what is it?" He asks as she looks forwards. "You remember what happens when **Boss Monsters** have an Offspring right?" she says as she walks forwards faster. Sans's arm leaves her shoulder as she turns around walking backwards.

"Yeah, but what does… well shit kid aren't you a smart one?" He says as he recalls.

Asriel was the son of Toriel and Asgore. Asgore was classified as a **Boss Monster** while Toriel even though no one knew was also a **Boss Monster**. Meaning the **Boss souls** of both of them was transferring **Soul Power** into Asriel sustaining his form for an extended time… over the numerous of resets it would have gotten longer and longer due to his body adjusting to having a flow of power returning to him. Though either way it was a temporary as he does not have a soul to contain the **Soul Power**.

"You sure your a kid? And not some middle-aged scientist that fell down here instead?" He says jokingly.

Frisk gives a light chuckle as she turns back around her head turns to the ground. "Yet… it is only temporarily keeping him as him… and the only ways I can think of… is to either split my soul in half… and give it to him… or give him a **Soul Vessel…** a way to store the power of his parents into him." She says with a sigh. She turns around and looks at Sans. "I want you to give Alphys a call… and ask her to see if she can create a **Soul Vessel…** using _my_ soul as a template." She says as Sans's eyes widen. "Whoa Frisk! This is dangerous! You could die, hell your entire soul could shatter!" He says with his voice filled with worry and fear.

It was no surprise to hear him be afraid of this option… He didn't want to lose her… She was family after all… He nearly lost her once before to her own darkness… he couldn't stand it if he lost her, someone who gave him the most hope of peace. He didn't want to help… but he had to either way… if he didn't then he would regret what ever happens next.

"I understand your afraid of the outcome Sans… I am out of time though… we either make the **Soul Vessel** , or I go and rip my soul in half and give it to him… I have already accepted the worse outcome as a likely end… I need to do this… If I don't… I will lose him _again…_ I can not stand that… not again…" She exclaims with a mixture of emotions flowing through her voice.

Sans gives a sigh as looks at her. Her eyes filled with Determination… her choice made… "Nothing I say or do… will stop or change your mind… Alright… just… do not give up… If you feel like your going to die… try… and survive. For me… and everyone else alright?" He says as he looks at her with a depressed expression on his face.

"I will try my hardest… after all I want to see Asriel's expression when we make it to the surface!" She says with a smile.

Sans gives a slight chuckle as he pulls his phone out. He begins to dial in Alphy's number.

Soon the Phone starts ringing as he places to his head. Not a few moments later a voice is heard.

" _H-Hello?"_ "Hey Alphys… I need a favor." _"W-What sort of favor Sans? Can't it wait I am sort of busy..."_ "Sorry… no it can't wait… I need you to prepare a room for a **Soul Vessel** operation… I am gonna need you to create a new **Soul Vessel**." _" W-What?! S-Sans! D-Do you even know what that entails?! H-How painful it can be?! H-How dangerous it can be?!"_ Alphy's voice seemed quieter as she says this.

"Yeah… I know… It's very important though Alphys… If this does not happen… then I can promise you… things will be very...dark." _"D-Dark? What… who is it for Sans…?"_ "I… would rather not tell you over the phone… Can you meet us at your lab? Just you… I can tell you more there." _" U-Us? A-Alright… I will be there…"_ "Thanks… We are heading over right now… No time to lose OK?" _"G-Got you… heading to the lab now then..."_

Sans hangs up as he places his phone away. "Lets get going… I need to talk to someone else after I talk to Alphys." He says as he begins walking Frisk nods as she follows suit. They walk a few moments before they find them selves walking down the main room of Alphy's lab.

They walk to the end of the room where a room labeled 'Operation room' is. They walk up as the door slides open to reveal Alphys preparing an operation table. She turns around as she wears her lab coat over her yellow scaly body, her Tail sticking out the back like usual and a pair of glasses donned on her face.

"S-Sans… you got here quicker than expected… and you brought Frisk… I should have guessed Frisk was with you when you said 'Us' and 'We'…" She says as she felt worry fill her being.

"Sorry to have Sans call you like that Alphys..." Frisk says as she looks to the ground. "S-So what is this for…" Alphys asks as she worries about the answer.

Frisk looks back up to Alphys as she speaks. "Well.. I want you to make a **Soul Vessel** based off my soul… I asked Sans to call you up and pull you here… I want to use that **Soul Vessel** to save Asriel… He is the son of Asgore and Toriel. I figured out a way to save him since he was… brought back temporarily after my last fight..." She says as she looks to the ground, her voice serious.

"F-Frisk… this is extremely… dangerous! You could die… you could be utterly destroyed..." Alphys exclaims loudly, She figured there had to be another way...right?

"I wish… there was another way Alphys… yet if I don't do it this way… I am going to… _split_ my soul to save him. Alphy's eyes widen even further. That was even more dangerous! It would most likely _kill_ her for sure! Yeah Asriel would live… yet the pain from splitting the soul… it would be too much for her body to handle.

"We don't have much time… so please Alphys… If I don't do this… I feel like I will lose him!" Frisk presses on with her **Determination.** Alphys sighs… as she looks with a sad expression on her face. "A-Are you sure about this? I need to know… that you are _absolutely_ sure about this before I can help you..." Alphys asks needing to hear Frisk to confirm it.

"Yes… I am absolutely sure." Frisk replies instantly giving it no more thought.

Alphys gives in as she sighs one last time. "o-OK then, Sans can you make sure no one bothers us… I can lock the door...yet I have not found the time to… _Undyne-Proof_ it… and if anyone were to find out… they would try to stop this. I will need to concentrate on this for a while as well…" Alphys says as she looks to Sans.

He nods as he replies. "Sure thing, Just get this done." He says as he pulls his phone out sending a text to someone. He vanishes in a blink of an eye as Alphys turns back to Frisk. "A-Alright come lie down… so I can get started. I will need to put you under for the whole ordeal… I would rather not have you be in pain… and it will make it go easier without you moving from the pain as well." Alphys says as she leads the way.

/Sans/

Sans appears on a loft of flowers right in front of a certain small goat child. The sudden appearance causes said child to fall back on his rear, startled and surprised he backs up a bit more before he speaks.

"W-What the?! Who are you?!" The child shouts, his emerald-green eyes stare down Sans. The child was wearing a green shirt with two yellow stripes on it with a pair of blue shorts. A golden locket around his neck. He has white fur covering his entire body.

"Hmm, did ya bump your head or something buddy? To forget this small skeleton..." Sans says sarcastically. The child looks at the Skeleton a bit closer as he recognizes him. He was one of the scientists that worked for the old royal scientist… he had talked to Sans a couple times before… yet something was different than what he remembers.

"S-Sans?!" He says as he remembers that Sans was also a close friend to Frisk. "What did Frisk send you to talk to me about coming to the surface? I told her already.. it is impossible.. I can't go to the surface..." He says as he looks to the ground.

Sans shakes his head. "Nah… I am here for another reason…" He says. The child looks up and feels fear spread across him. Sans's eye sockets were blank… "We need to have a small talk Asriel..." He says as he sits down… his voice cracked and hurt.

Asriel takes a seat across from Sans as he looks at him. "A-About what?" He asks feeling like something bad had happened. Sans gives a sigh as he looks to the ground.

"Frisk… chose a very dangerous path… She… is currently laying down on an operation table… with a small chance of death… or a chance to have severe damage to her soul…" He says his voice fill with pain.

Asriel's eyes widen as he feels a ping of pain in his chest. "W-What?! Why don't you try and sto-" He shuts up as Sans looks up to him, His left eye glowing blue with a tint of yellow to it at times. "If I could I would!" He shouts as the blue glow fades… leaving his sockets blank once more. "However… if it was not this way… it was another way she would go about things… just to save you… at least this way… she has a chance to survive… a higher chance." He says his voice still filled with pain.

"Why..." Asriel starts to feel tears form at his eyes. "Why is she doing this all for me… I told her to forget about me! To just let me go!" He cries out as he is unable to hold back his tears. "Well I think… it's cause she really cares for you… She said she refuses to abandon her best friend… can't say I blame her… I don't think I would have the same amount of courage… or will to do what she is doing for someone close to me." He says with a slight smile.

"Listen Az…" He starts to say as he looks back to the ground. Asriel looks at Sans. "She cares for you deeply it seems, If… if things work out and everything goes fine… Promise me… you will never make her regret saving you… and you will always protect her." He requests, Sans rarely asks anything of anyone. Even more so to accept promises. Asriel looks down to the ground, before he looks back up to Sans. "I… I promise." Asriel replies. Sans smiles as his eyes return to normal. "Thanks..." He says as he stands up, he then walks past Asriel to vanish without a trace.

Asriel looks to the ground, now alone at the flower bed before him a tear falls down his face. "Please… Don't die now Frisk… not after everything you have done for us monsters..." He says to himself in the lone room deep inside the ruins.

/Alphys's Lab/

Alphys was working carefully and quickly as she could on Frisk's Soul, getting everything ready for the final process of creating the **Soul Vessel**. She had no idea how it would effect a monster… never the less a child of Boss monster… however it was just to _contain_ **Soul Power** of the parents so it could work even if it was based around a _human's_ soul.

She reaches over Frisk towards a blunt strange tool, as she was pulling to back to her to use it slips from her hand hitting the edge of Frisk's soul causing it to break off a small fragment.

"Oh no!" She says as she quickly scrambles to get the fragment and place it back, but by the time she got it to the soul she noticed something _very_ strange.

Frisk's soul regrew the missing fragment. "W-What?! How is this… that is… No this is not the time to ask that… I am short on time as it is already." She says as she places the fragment into a container and continuing her work.

Two hours later Alphys wipes her brow of sweat along side a sigh of relief. She felt like she held that breath in since she started this operation. It was terrifying… she felt like it was all going to end right then when she dropped her tool onto Frisk's soul. Turns out it was surprisingly very durable, more so than she expected.

She looks over at a container that now has the freshly and newly made **Soul Vessel** that she made… it was not easy… nor was it quick, yet she managed to do it in the short span of time.

Frisk told her that it needed to be done before it was six… the clock now read four fifty. She still was curious how the vessel would affect another monster… and she was worried that it would fail… but she would place her faith into Frisk's plan.

"I-I guess it is time to wake Frisk up then..." She says as she walks over to Frisk.

/Asriel/

His time was soon over as Asriel… and soon he would return to being a flower. He would have accepted this by now… however he couldn't. He was unable to relax as he was very worried and agitated ever since he talked with Sans… about Frisk. He was extremely worried… no not just worried… afraid… afraid he would lose someone who felt extremely close to him… even though they just met face to face today. He felt like they had known each other for a long time… longer than he knew Chara. Yet he felt the same as he did when Chara was his best friend.

Chara… now that was a dark and messed up child. _'I was so naive back then...'_ Asriel sighs as he remembers what happened that day… Chara used him… and he found out when he fused with Chara's soul. _'he...no they… wanted only to use my powers to kill everyone...'_ The though of what happened brought another sigh to him.

He was looking at the flowers before him. He looks up as he sees Sans standing before him. Not expecting him he fell back and bumps his head on the hard ground.

"Sans! Stop doing that… seriously can't you enter a room like a normal person. Anyways what is… it..." He slows his speak as he sees Sans with a depressed expression his eye sockets blank as he stares at Asriel. He looked emotionally hurt. "Someone wants to talk to you… Please come with me." His voice void of all emotion as he stands there.

This did not help Asriel at all… he felt fear crawl over his entire being. _'Oh no… please do not be what I think this is about...'_ He thinks to himself as he stands up, He didn't have time to waste as Sans starts to walk off he follows after.

They walk out of sight from the Flower bed as Asriel finds them both in Alphys's Lab. They were standing in front of the room labeled 'Operation Room' As Alphys walks out, she gives a slight jump seeing Asriel.

Sans turns around as he walks away. The sound of his footsteps the only sound in the room as Alphys walks up to Asriel. "Y-You must be Asriel… F-Frisk told me about you..." She says as she starts to head back in the room. She waves to Asriel to follow as he follows behind her.

They walk through the room as they come towards an Operation table with Frisk laying on it motionless. "F-Frisk said you were a good friend of her's… Great even…" She says as she stops. "W-Well the Operation was a success, but… she won't wake up… She is alive… yet in a coma..." Alphys says looking to the ground.

Asriel felt pain in his chest. _'A… coma? Frisk… why...'_ He was shook up by this, he was afraid she died… yet this felt just as bad. There was always a case were people would never...wake up from a coma again. It was the same as dying nearly. "W-Will she… ever wake up?" He asks as he looks at Frisk. Alphys gives a sigh. "I-I don't know..." She replies. She was however having a different thought. _'I- I don't like this… it is not right to do this to him...'_ Alphys thinks as she walks off a bit. She picks up a container containing a red heart shaped soul that was nothing, but the outline.

"T-This is the **Soul Vessel** Frisk had me make for you… so you could live on..." She says as she unseals the container. She carefully pulls the **Soul Vessel** out and hands it to Asriel. "H-Here… she told me to get this to you… in the case that something bad happens… If the operation was a failure… she told me to give you what I could of her soul… luckily we don't have to do that though!" She says with a tad bit of happiness in her voice.

"I…" Asriel started to speak, yet he couldn't find his words. His eyes looking at the **Soul Vessel** … if he had been looking closely at Frisk… he would have noticed her left eye barely open watching him. "P-Please… take it… Frisk would be upset if you didn't take it… she really wanted you to live on in life..." Alphys pleads.

Asriel sighs as he looks at it. _'Frisk… there may be a chance to see you and thank you for this...'_ He feels like something was kept that they had made… like a promise between them was kept. He pulls the vessel to his chest as it enters his body. He feels pain cover his entire being as the **Soul Power** forces its way into his new soul. Forcing its way in allowing it accept the monster power. He falls to his knees panting as the pain subsides.

"W-What happen." He gasps out as the pain fades completely. "I-It may have hurt to change the soul inside your being… to allow the **Soul Power** of your parents to be accepted… it seems to have worked either way… He looks down as he calls his soul out to see it. A red outline with a center slowly being filled with a white core.

Frisk smiles as she slowly and quietly gets up behind Asriel. Her legs hand off the side of the table as she smirks. "Howdy! Asriel are you there?" She starts off as Asriel turns his head, tears starting to form in his eyes. He sees Frisk sitting on the side of the table with a smirk-smile on her face.

"It's me! Your best friend… Fri-" She is cut off as Asriel jumps to her and hugs her. "Y-You idiot… you big jerk!" He cries out as he hugs her. Her eyes wide as they return to gentle look, her arms wrap around Asriel. "Welcome home Asriel…" She says with a smile as he cries into her sweater.

She decided to play a prank on him since he did so one time and hurt her feelings. He had taken the smallest of the Golden Flowers while she was distracted and placed it in his spot quietly as he then quietly took off and hid behind a pillar. She broke down crying and he felt bad… however it still hurt her feelings more as it was one of the earlier runs.

Sans walks into the room, his eyes normal again with the white specks for eyes. He was smiling as he spoke. "So now… Frisk what is the plan?" He asks as Frisk scratches her head some. "Well to be honest… I was expecting never to wake up..." Everyone looked at her with an annoyed look. However her face takes a serious look. "But if I were to take a guess… then it is time to surprise Asgore and Toriel!" She says with a smile. Asriel felt his sins crawl down his spine… As flowey he never told them that he was their child since his own resets. It was going to be tough to explain _who_ he was before Frisk saved him.

"Sans can you have everyone meet us at the ruins? Also if you don't mind take me and Asriel to the Flower bed where I fell in at before Toriel's house?" She asks as Sans smiles. "Sure thing kiddo." He says as he turns to Alphys. "Since you will be seeing Undyne soon… I expect you to take her there… oh and don't spoil the surprise." He says as He and the two kids walk off to vanish on the other side of the door leaving the operation room.

Alphys sighs. "T-This is not gonna be fun…" She says as she turns out the lights, leaving only one glowing object lighting up a small area. The **Soul Fragment** glows brightly as it grows a bit while Alphys leaves. Leaving a new and curious mystery to be solved.

/Flower bed/

Frisk and Asriel find them selves standing on the flowerbed without sans. Asriel looks around trying to find him. "How does he do that?" Asriel asks as he scratches his head. "I have no idea… yet it is handy so why complain about it?" She says with a smile. Her heart pounding as she looks at Asriel. His emerald eyes seem to glisten beautifully in the light from the surface. She looks away as he turns his head. "Anyways… we should give him a few minutes so he can alert every… and to let everyone arrive." She says with a slight blush.

Asriel looks to the ground after she says that and gives a sigh. "Hey… Frisk… I was thinking about it earlier… why did you come to the underground… why did you jump into Mt. Ebott..." He asks as he stares at the flowers. Frisk's eyes widen as she looks up at the hole above her. "Y-You want to know… why I jumped down here?" She asks hesitantly, it was on the bottom of things she was not expecting to be asked today.

Asriel looks up to her. "Sorry… if you don't want to tell me that is fine… I was just curious." He says as he looks at her. She gives a small smile as she looks back to him. "It's fine… I just was not expecting anyone to ask me that today…" She says as she sits down looking back up to the hole. "Well… I am not going to say it lightly… I was… not very well liked on the surface… I was miserable to be honest. I don't remember my parents… My father… I cant remember if I knew him or not… my mother… I heard she died some time after I was born. I lived on the streets my entire life before I fell here… I had to dig through trash for food as no one wanted to sell anything to me for some reason." She says as Asriel's eyes widen.

"Though not everyone was entirely cruel to me… there was several elderly that gave me food some times… and a few times they gave me clothes. It was winter when I left it… in fact it was when I got this sweater from one lady… she told me to stay warm this winter… saying it was gonna be quite cold. I thanked her before I went on my way to the mountain… I scrounged for food on my way there finding berries to eat." She says as she looks down to the ground.

"I decided that since… Mt Ebott had rumors saying you would vanish… or die by falling into the mountain… that I would do so… since it seemed at the time there was no where else for me to go. I never hated the other humans… I hated the fact I couldn't be happier… but I don't blame them. They had families to look out for..." Asriel felt bad for asking now though as he looks away. "Then you know the rest after I fell in..." Asriel swallows the knot in his throat as he speaks. "I… I am sorry Frisk I didn't..." he started as Frisk shook her head.

"It is fine… after all.. if I never fell down here… I wouldn't have met any of you! Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, you… every single person here has made me more happier than anything..." She says as she lies back with a smile. "You are all my family and friends now...I couldn't be any happier right this moment!" She says as she closes her eyes taking the sunlight onto her skin. Asriel smiles knowing that this made her happier… if it was true then he was happy to be part of the reason. If only he knew how much he really helped her.

They hear a voice from in front of them. "Heya, Everyone is waiting you two." Sans says as he stands there. Asriel's eye twitches as he looks at the Skeleton. "A little warning next time will you?" He says as Sans shrugs. Frisk sits up with a smile. "We will be right there, I am gonna take Asriel through the front door!" She says with a smile. Sans nods as he walks off vanishing past a pillar.

Frisk jumps up as Asriel stands up. The second he is on his feet Frisk grabs his hand and starts to pull him with her. "H-Hey Slow down Frisk!" He says as Frisk pulls him along the ruins.

/Toriel's home/

Sans walks in through the front door as he closes it, he sees everyone sitting in the living room. Toriel was glaring daggers at Asgore, who was trying to get her to accept his apologies. Alphys and Undyne were sitting on the couch talking casually. While Papyrus was talking with Mettaton about the show earlier that day with Frisk. Toriel notices Sans walking into the living room as she stands up. "Did you find Frisk?" She asks with worry. Sans nods as he replies. "Yeah… she will be here in a bit. She was flowering about..." He says with a smile, Toriel gives a light laugh as Papyrus yells at him. "SANS THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR PUNS!" He shouts out at him.

"Ah come on Paps… You know all my jokes are… Tearrific" Sans replies as he tears a piece a paper in half. Toriel starts to laugh harder at the stupid puns. "Sans please… you called us all here as if this was a serious matter..." Asgore says with a sigh. Sans gives a huge smile as she turns to Asgore. "oh, but Toriel seems to be having..." Sans starts off. Asgore's eyebrow twitches as Papyrus's eyes stare him down. "a goat of a time!" He finishes as Asgore tries to leap at Sans. "ENOUGH OF YOUR DAMN PUNS YOU DAMN SKELETON!" He shouts as Undyne manages to grab him laughing at the rage Asgore was in. Toriel was on the floor holding her gut laughing hard.

A few minutes later everything goes quiet as the front door opens. Frisk walks in with a large smile on her face. "Hey everyone!" She says as she stands in front of the door waving to everyone in the living room. "I got someone I want you all to meet!" She says as she waves her arm in to someone outside. Said person shyly walks in as the room stares and is dead silent.

"H-Howdy everyone..." Asriel says as he looks to the ground slightly embarrassed. Asgore stares in disbelief as Toriel's eyes start to tear up some.

"Is… is it really you son?" Asgore asks as he looks at Asriel. Asriel smiles as he looks at his father. He goes to speak as he feels an urge.

"I'm ASRIEL as it gets!" He says with a large smile. Toriel's eyes widen with joy as she smiles and sheds tears of happiness. "That is my boy!" She says with a cheer. Asgore however was being held back from attacking Sans. "YOU HAVE CORRUPTED MY CHILD WITH THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS OF YOURS!" He yells out as Undyne laughs at his rage once more.

Asriel smiles as he was home..

The prince was home again.

/Extra Scene/

It soon came time to leave the underground as everyone walks towards where the barrier once stood. "Well Asriel… are you ready to finally be free to truly experience what the surface is like?" Frisk asks as she holds his hand. She had not left his side since he was brought back. "Y-Yeah… This should be interesting." He says as they walk towards the blinding light of the exit. They soon stood outside as Asriel's eyes went wide. The sun was setting beautifully over the large forest and the mountain terrain before them. "G-Golly… this is… amazing!" He says as Frisk smiles. Sans walks up besides the two smiling. Mettaton looks out over the horizon with a smile as Toriel stands next to Frisk and Asriel along side Sans.

Papyrus yells hes ready to experience everything there is in the human world. Undyne joins him in cheers as she was pumped up to see what this world had to offer. Alphys smiles as she looks around at her new friends. Asgore smiles as stares at the new life everyone had ahead of them… the world seems almost perfect now.

/Break/

Chapter 1 Remake: The return of a Prince. Completed

Chapter 2: Wait what you think im gonna work on Chapter 2 Remake yet?! Hold your horses! I need to finish Chapter 10 First! Take the original Chapter 2!  
Chapter 2: A surface of love? Completed

Please do not forget to Favorite and follow if you liked it and leave a review to tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: A surface of love?

Chapter Two: A surface of love?

Author: Mezameta 'Durai'

An: There will be several differences in this chapter that are not like our universe. Most of the changes to Frisk are normally by being around the Monster race mostly and being influenced by their magic to a degree.

And to anyone who thinks I started with Frisk and Asriel too old both at start, well personal preference and it just felt better for the story in the long run,

~One Year after the Rescue of Asriel~

Things went well since then Frisk brought Asriel back and everyone went to the surface together.

Frisk stayed with Toriel,Asgore, and Asriel. Though Toriel was rather against Asgore staying under the same room as her. Seems she has yet to let-go of her anger at his actions.

So She and Asgore had separate rooms. While Toriel was rather against Frisk and Asriel sharing a room. Sans managed to convince her after a little one on one talk.

Though they had separate beds, She would still find them cuddled up in one bed or the other. Though she gave in as long as she didn't find them in a more… questionable state she thought it would be fine.

Through the past year Frisk and Asriel really got even more close. Both of them now Fourteen. Frisk had developed more… in several areas Now standing at Five foot five since she was malnourished till she met Toriel. While Asriel stood at five foot eight His horns had started to grow out some now.

Frisk's choice in clothing hadn't changed much in a year but it changed some, Frisk now wore a Shirt that had a similar pattern like her sweater, over that she donned San's iconic Blue hoodie, which he gotten her for Xmas. She had recently made him her uncle, though at times she called him Dunkle Sans which he loved so much since he dunked on everyone with his sheer amount of intelligent comebacks combined with puns.

Then she wore a pair of shorts instead of pants like she used to, though that was more cause of the time of year. She preferred her tomboy like look as she never liked dresses so much.

Asriel's choice of clothing changed much more than Frisk's, He now wore a black shirt with the Dreemurr symbol on it, over that he he wore a red jacket, and a pair of a black jeans, instead of a pair of blue shorts with a Green and white striped shirt.

They were fixing to go to High School together, they had skipped the first year of schooling upon arriving to the surface as they were still settling in, that and Asgore was hard at work to make sure Monsters were not horribly treated, Frisk had decided to go along with a lot of them to assist, Asgore made her the official Ambassador between the two.

Some of the higher ups in the Human society didn't like it at first but couple of weeks after they gave up and decided maybe someone with experience with them is the best.

Undyne and Alphys got their own home down the road some, they had gotten married half-way through the year, and the two have been living happily ever since.

Sans and Papyrus lived right across the street, Sans said it was to 'keep an eye socket out for the kids' however some thought there might be another reason behind it.

Mettaton, after getting some new upgrades to increase his Efficiency in his "Ex" mode so he could live in thrive in it instead of his "normal" mode. Made the world cheer his name as he quickly made a name for himself as he soon was traveling around world by the end of the year. Everyone receives postcards from Mettaton every so often.

Everything is going great for all of them for now….

-Three AM Dreemurr house-

Frisk was sleeping soundly until a hand shook her awake. "F-Frisk?" she heard as she sat up. Looking to see who woke her. It was Asriel in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"hm? What-" She yawned mid-speak "-is it Asriel?" She asked him as he looked uncomfortable.

"M-Mind if I sleep next to you again?" He asked obviously shook up by something. She smiled before replying "Sure Asriel, you don't need to ask though." She said as she scooted over allowing more room for the fluffy goat to climb in.

"Thanks..." He said as he climbed in and laid there next to her.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked, looking at him while he lied there.

He nodded gently. "We were back in the underground… everything seemed normal at first then… I… I saw what looked to appeared to be you… you were killing everyone..."

Frisk's eyes widening as she looked away. he...He remembered something that he never experienced as Asriel, but as Flowey… not only that, but it's another dream from the previous runs…

"I-I was so afraid. You didn't act like your self. Your eyes were so soulless and dead looking..." He continued. Frisk hated what she done that on run… she sighed as she looked at Asriel before lying down and wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't fret over it Asriel… it was just a dream I would never do something like that." She said in attempt to comfort him.

Her arms around him removed any worry as he felt a warmth flow over him. "Y-Yeah your right, sorry for thinking you could ever do something like that… I mean you risked your life for me. I guess I just need to stop having a snack so late." He said with a light chuckle before snuggling deeper into her arms, falling asleep.

Frisk laid there as a tear fell from her face. Oh how she wishes she could forget somethings in the past. Wiping her face on her closest sleeve she placed her head against Asriel's back and listened to his heartbeat calming her back into slumber.

The rest of the night, Frisk's past haunted her through her dreams once again.

-Six AM-

Asriel woke up early enough to see the sunrise once again. It had become something he enjoyed doing since he had come to the surface. He tried to get up but couldn't sit up. He looked over to the source and Frisk had tightly latched onto him.

Her eyes were puffy with a couple of tears flowing from them. She started to mumble in her sleep.

"No… Please...Don't leave me… please… I'm sorry...please, just don't leave me..."

Frisk was having an awful nightmare. Managing to get one arm free, he shook Frisk.

"Frisk… Frisk. Wake up." he spoke as he shook her arm mildly. She woke up as she sat up instantly, quickly removing her arms from Asriel. "A-Asriel?" She asked as Asriel sat up he hugged her. "It's ok… it was just a nightmare alright?" He said comforting her.

She dreamed about how she killed nearly everyone in the underground...then of everyone abandoning her when they found out she had done it in the past… She hated her actions so much.

"Come on lets go look at the sunrise! That helps me when I wake up from a bad dream!" He said pulling her out of bed. She followed him to the hall way where he pulled down a ladder they had installed to go to the roof where their balcony was.

It had been designed perfectly to watch the Sunrise and sunset. Frisk rarely watched the sunrise and set, however this time as she watched it made all her worries melted away as she stood there next to Asriel.

"Frisk I had another dream after I woke you up last night.. though.. it was really something..." He said with a blush on his face. He shook his head as he looked to Frisk.

"I hope we can stay together forever as a family Frisk." He said innocently still not knowing Frisk's true feelings though yet still trying to understand his own.

Frisk smiled though her heart was racing standing next to him. "Y-Yeah." She replied

They stayed up there for thirty minutes. Asriel spoke up again. "I can't believe we are finally going to school in a couple of days it will be interesting!" He said smiling

Frisk nodded, as it should be interesting now with humans and monsters in the same school.

"Hey Kiddos!" A voice came from below them. Both of them look down to see Sans in his own pajama pants and his hoodie. Frisk swears he never wears anything else.

"Want some pancakes?" He said as he produced a plate of pancakes out of no where. Since they arrived on the surface, Sans had started to help with cooking and was at least more diverse than Papyrus...

...who STILL only made spaghetti.

Though his Ketchup Addiction was still there he had toned it down a bit since apparently he learned the Ketchup at "restaurants" was not meant to be used like that…

Hes up earlier than most and tends to know when both of them are up as he treats them to different breakfast treats. French toast, Waffles, Pancakes and a few others.

They looked to each other as they nodded. "Sure!" they both replied as before they knew it Sans appeared up along side them and had a table set. "Bone-appétit" he says to them making Asriel groan a bit, as Frisk laughed at his joke.

Asriel had said his fair share of bad jokes but Sans had done more than a fair share…

He sighed letting Sans have his fun as he sat down next to Frisk, Sans sat down across from them. "So you two ready for school?" he asks as he produced a plate for himself.

Asriel nodded as he took a bite of his pancakes. Oh how he loved the variety of foods the surface had. Frisk had just started to when she also nodded. "It will be fun to make some new friends for me and Asriel to hang out with." She replied chirply though she wouldn't mind staying with just Asriel forever...alone...maybe in a- _'No bad Frisk! … but hes so cuuute~!'_ she told her self as she mentally drooled at Asriel before taking a bite.

Sans noticed how she was continuously stealing glances at Asriel and chuckled in his head. Oh she had it so bad and it had only gotten worse from when she was in the underground, poor girl needs to just let him know how she felt because if she thinks its bad now, shes going to be very jealous when other girls start asking him out.

They continued their chat after eating and talked about plans for the last bit of time before school starts up, before Asriel stood up saying he needed to use the restoom, leaving Sans and Frisk alone.

Once Asriel had gone down the ladder Sans looked to Frisk. "Oh you need to hurry up." He said with a smirk on his face.

Frisk looked at him questionably. "You know exactly what im talking about. If you like him that much, can you see how the girls at your school will act..." He contined as Frisk's eyes widen. She completely forgot that with Asriel being so cute and surprisingly handsome for his age. The girls would swarm him like crazy to be with him… her right hand tightened at the idea of him with someone else with him.

*SNAP*

A loud noise was heard she looked down. The metal fork she was holding was now snapped in two.

"I guess uh you realize what you want for sure then?" Sans said as sweat appeared on his brow at her strength. Oh how he would pity anyone who pissed her off…

Since leaving the underground Frisk could still **SAVE** but the Surface's rules were definitely different. She could attack here when she needed to as some people were beyond being peaceful to, Frisk didn't like to **FIGHT** , but she had to accept that sometimes you had to **FIGHT** here, Though she would never **KILL**.

Asriel came back up the ladder, Frisk had thrown the fork over the balcony or there would been questions on _why_ a _metal_ fork had been snapped in half.

"Oh right I nearly forgot!" Sans said as he pulled a couple of papers out from his coat.

"Toriel gave me the honor of giving you your schedules for school yesterday." He continued as he handed them the papers. Frisk looked at Asriels and then Hers.

They had _every_ class together. She looked up and saw Sans smile at her before looking away giving a light whistle as if Innocent. _'oh you sneaky skeleton you… you talked to_ _mom_ _didn't you...'_ She thought

Asriel spoke out. "Frisk! We have all the same classes! Isn't this awesome?!" he exclaimed. Frisk nodded and replied "mhm" while reading over the classes.

Strangely enough she had Monster Magic Class. "Though I don't understand why I got Monster Magic Class..."

Asriel thought it over "Yeah… that doesn't make much sense." he replied.

"Well that is because of how you learned to control your **Soul Power** in the underground my child" A feminine voice said as Toriel Climbed up the ladder before walking up to them.

"you learned to control your **Soul Power** to defend your self in the underground. From making shields and blocking attacks… attacking someone's attacks to stop them as well." She said as Sans called another chair from who knows where for her to sit down.

"Its really close to how Monsters use their magic as it Relies on **Soul Power**." She finished with a smile. "Now Sans you wouldn't happen to have anymore of those delicious pancakes that I smelled?" She asked with a smile. While she loved pie

and learned how to make other foods she seem to love Sans's cooking.

Sans chuckled as he summoned up another plate of pancakes for Toriel.

The rest of the day went uneventful as Toriel took them shopping for a couple of more sets of clothes and School supplies.

Only Three days till school starts… What could go wrong before then?

-Frisk and Asriel's room-

Asriel woke up, sitting up he stretches his arms giving a yawn. He felt something else in his bed. Looking over he saw Frisk laying in his bed. He smiled, Frisk had a habit of sneaking into his bed but he didn't mind it a bit. He looked at her face as he felt his face heat up.

' _She… shes so cute sleeping...'_ he thought as the dream from yesterday reappeared in his head.

The dream he wanted to ask Frisk about, she looked like she was going to give him a hug but instead… she pressed her lips against his. She was kissing him, and not just a light kiss either, it was filled with such passion in the dream… his fingers touch his lips…

' _would… it really feel like that if I kissed her…?'_ he started to think. _'No this isn't right shes your sister Asriel! Besides… she can't possibly feel the same way for me...'_ he thought depressingly.

He got up and switched out of his pajamas into his everyday clothes. He walked over to Frisk and nudged her. "Hey Frisk time to wake up." Asriel gently said as he continued to nudge her shoulder.

"hmm…What time is it?" Frisk said still sleepy. "It's eight-thirty." he replied, Frisk sat up and stretching her limbs as she climbs out of bed, Asriel watched her until he realized, She slept in nothing but her blue and pink striped panties and a T-shirt for the third time this week. Looking away quickly face red and a bit of blood dripping from his nose. _'Frisk… why do you do this me…'_ he thought as he couldn't stop the onslaught of naughty thoughts from passing or slow his racing heart down. Oh he didn't mind her sleeping like that if it was comfortable for her… oh he just wishes it didn't do this to him.

Frisk slipped on shorts and quickly swapped shirts before slipping on her hoodie before turning to Asriel. A sweat drop on the back of her head appeared. "uh you ok Asriel?"

Asriel was on the ground twitching. He had no idea why his body was reacting so violently to Frisk's presence now they had always changed in the same room together with no problems before. "Y-Yeah Totally fine!" He managed to mumble out.

Oh poor Asriel was getting hit hard with puberty and he didn't even have the new 'wake up' call yet appear.

Today Frisk and Asriel were going to acompany Toriel to the school, a new system was in place to get human children used to the presence of monsters and talk a bit, How ever. Sans decided to invade them and join up and for once he wasn't wearing his hoodie just a T-shirt that said 'Best Dunkle ever' Frisk and Toriel couldn't resist laughing at his shirt. Asriel gave his own chuckle as it was sorta funny.

Before they got into the school Sans pulled Toriel to the side to talk with her. So Frisk and Asriel were at the steps of their new school looking around it was a rather nice looking school compared to the schools in the underground or the slums schools Frisk had went to as a child.

-Toriel and Sans-

"Sans is this really the time to pull me aside? We are going to be late." Toriel said slightly annoyed that it was _now_ of all times to talk to her about something.

"Tor, You and I both know what I want to talk about." Sans said seriously.

She sighed, of course she did, she was seeing the signs. "Frisk and Asriel right?" She replied worriedly. "Yeah. You and I really know how they feel for each other, but once this school buisness starts I am afraid it may cause complications… So I want to have them skip this whole ordeal so they can spend more time with each other. The sooner they confess the less we have to worry." He began.

"Listen Sans I-" Toriel was cutoff by Sans raising his hand.

"Please Tor. If either one of them ends up deciding they other does not feel the same way… and they find someone else… I can see it will destroy the other. So please trust me on this… its for the best."

Toriel sighed, Was it really? Looking around the corner she saw them happily talking to each other with large smiles on their face. _'Is it really that simple…?'_ She sighed again. "Fine. You win Sans." She gave in. She couldn't deal with it if she could stop any chance of losing either or both of children. Never again will she fail them.

"Thanks Tor, Your the best!" He said as his face returned to his usual smile. He walked around the corner. While she stood there thinking of a reason why her children couldn't come… then a slightly dark thought passed through her mind. _'oh Sans since it was your idea. You will take the blame for this…'_ She thought as she went inside.

-with Frisk and Asriel moments earlier-

"Hey you two I gonna take ya to Grillbyz" Sans said as he walked up to them.

Asriel looked at him questionably. "What about the Monster-Human School Accustoming meeting?" He asked. Sans shrugged "There are plenty of other monsters and humans for it to be fine… besides after we eat how about we go to the beach?" He said hoping that would bring them along.

Frisk's eyes widen, as she grabs Asriel by the arm. "Let's go Asriel! This could be our last chance to visit the beach before school starts!" She said excitedly Asriel was dumbfounded though by one thought.

' _Frisk...beach...swim suit… oh dust… I don't care about anything else if I can see- Damn it Asriel get your head out of the gutter… … Screw it. Beach. Can't fight it anymore.'_ he thought, It was his only chance to see Frisk in a swimsuit as well…His urges seemingly becoming more harder to fight back.

Asriel finally getting out of his head. "Y-Yeah sure! Let's go!" He replied with a new found Determination to go the beach. "Sans let's stop by the house so we can get our swim suits!" Frisk said happily. "Sure thing Kiddo." He said as they all vanished instantly.

They appeared at the house deciding to visit the beach first and grab food there or at grillbyz on the way back.

-Dreemurr house-

Upon teleporting into the house Frisk instantly ran up stairs to their bedroom before running into the bathroom. Asriel was surprised she could move that fast.

Asriel went up and got undressed as she slipped on a pair of swimming trunks he had gotten incase they went swimming earlier this summer. After that he slipped on a shirt and sandals. The Trunks weren't anything special a pair of black and white trunks he had gotten.

-In the bathroom with Frisk-

' _Oh jeeze I hope Asriel likes this...'_ She thought to her self as she looked at the swim suit she bought. She was gonna surprise him at the beach with it.

The swimsuit was a two piece that fit her perfectly. It was a dark purple on both with the bottoms having the Dreemurr delta symbol on her rear. Her chest now in more plain sight looked to be about a B-cup easily.

Normally she wouldn't bother with the more feminine clothing but… she really wanted to show off to Asriel… oh If she only had the **Courage** to tell him how she felt.

Her heart racing fast in her chest, only for it to jump when someone knocked on the door. "Frisk you ready?!" Came Asriel's voice from the otherside. Oh thank-goodness she locked it. "Y-Yeah be out in a second!"

She quickly slipped on a T-shirt and shorts as she grabbed her own sandals on the way out of the bathroom.

Down stairs Asriel was waiting with Sans. "Hey wheres your swimsuit?" Asriel asked She just winked and replied "Oh you'll see it when we get there." rather seductively making Asriel blush. Sans just stood there smiling. _'Oh what are you planning Frisk? You got something in mind to fry his?'_ he thought with a chuckle.

"Ready you two?" Sans asked the two teens infront of him.

They nodded before he snapped his fingers and they were at the beach in an instant. "I swear Sans that Teleporting ability of yours is awesome and handy" Asriel said "Thanks It sure saves a lot of thyme" He replied and Asriel caught his pun. "oh haha you Skelepun" He remarked not noticing what he said. "Graah dang it!" Frisk was laughing at the two as Asriel got upset at the fact he was making puns again. Ah his mother and Sans combined really had an enjoyable influence on him.

Frisk suddenly threw her T-shirt and Shorts off leaving her in the two piece swimsuit. "Come on Asriel let's go!" she said jumping infront of him. His mind though overloaded

He had expected a more tom-boyish outfit maybe a single-piece outfit that wasn't so revealing… oh his poor young mind wasn't able to process it properly.

"F-F-Frisk?!" He managed to get out unable to stop staring at her.

"Well what do you think?" She asked with another wink.

Sans chuckled "I think you broke him with that Frisky choice." He said. "Why not give a twirl so he can get an even better look?" He requested. 'Oh Sans you are just the best Uncle ever...' Frisk thought as she gave a twirl. Asriel saw her bikini bottoms as fell backwards.

'Too...Hot...Can't stop…' were his thoughts as fainted.

"I think he likes it." Sans said chuckling, as Frisk gave a slight giggle at what happen. She bent down and patted Asriel on the head. "Come on Azzy let's go!" she said as he started to wake up. "uh huh? What? I swear I was seeing an angel a moment ago..." He said before he saw Frisk again. 'angel? Jeeze she looks like a GODDESS!' He thought and blushed again. Frisk pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Azzy! Race you to the water!" She shouted leaving a stunned Asriel behind. He shook his head. "H-Hey wait up!" Asriel Shouted as he threw his own shirt off joining Frisk in the ocean waters.

Sans picked up their clothes as he took a seat on the beach. 'ah if only mother was here to see what I am doing… she would be proud of me.' Sans mother was quite the match-maker… He remembers the story of how she got Toriel and Asgore together. Oh what a story that was. He spent the next three hours remembering the past. 'No time to dwell on the past...' he thought. 'Things are getting interesting here...' His mind wondered as he looked into the orange sky when suddenly his vision went dark.

-With Frisk and Asriel-

They were splashing around and having fun enjoying the water. Frisk suddenly stopped as she was worn out from all the fun they were having. They swam, they played marco-polo to an extent, and even laid on the sand to soak up little bit of the sun's rays.

"Let's head back Sans is probably ready to head back besides its getting late if we head back and get food now we may be-able to catch the last minutes of the sunset!" She said. She was having the time of her life.

"Sounds like an idea to me." Asriel replied as they swam to the shore and got out of the water.

As they were walking to where Sans was Frisk noticed something before she took off in a sprint.

"F-Frisk? Is everything alright?" Asriel asked as she ran past him.

She got up to Sans who was currently lying face first into the sand with a crack on the back of his head. "S-Sans!" She shouted as she shook him to wake him up.

She looked back to Asriel to tell him something is wrong she saw a couple of humans behind him one wielding a baseball bat. "ASRIEL LOOKOUT!" She shouted as Asriel looked behind him the last thing he saw was the baseball bat slamming into his head. "F-Frisk..." he mumbled as he collapsed

Frisk tried to run to Asriel before a bag was thrown over her head.

"Hehe this one isn't bad to look at!" One voice said. "uh Dude! Look its the emblem of that Royal monster family on her suit! We could totally Ransom her!" another said.

She tried to shout for help but suddenly something hit her head. As she fell to the ground.

A guy carrying a bat spoke up. "Idiots don't talk while the person you caught is awake!"

the second guy quickly replied "Sorry boss!" oh he did not want to be hit next with that bat. "Now get the girl and come on… we got to make a call." He said slinging the bat over his shoulder.

His two companions picked up Frisk and carried her into a nearby vehicle.

-Two hours later-

Asriel woke to the sound of yelling "Asriel!" He looked up to see Toriel running to him "Mom….? What happen..." He said as he got up having trouble standing up. He saw Sans staring at the road with his eye glowing blue.

"Wheres Frisk…?" He asked everyone looked away. His eyes widen. "She… She was abducted..." Sans replied with venom dripping from his voice… He turned to them Asriel jumped slightly as Sans's normal cheery face was dark and angry. His Eye slowly turned red. Oh he was beyond angry he was absolutely Infuriated.

"P-Please tell me your joking… Hes joking right mom?" He asked Toriel with fear in his voice. She looked away tears falling from her face, shaking her head. "Asgore just got a call an hour ago… if we don't do as they say they will hurt her..." She replied.

Asriel's hand tightened hard as his claws drew blood. "How long… do we have..." He asked so he could figure a way to fix this. He blamed himself for letting his guard down. _'I promised to protect her! I won't fail… I CAN'T FAIL!'_ He thought to himself.

"Forty-Eight hours..." Toriel said. Asriel walked over to his shirt and put it on.

Toriel turned to him. "What are you doing?" He turned to her. "I'm going to find her… and rescue her!" He shouted. Suddenly he found he couldn't move

Sans with his hand sticking out with a red glow. "With no plan? You will get both of you killed..." He said with no emotion in his voice. Asriel stopped trying to fight the hold on him.

'Hes right…. If I just rush in there head first.. they may kill me… but not before killing her and making me regret it all...' he thought as he looked down at the ground. Sans's hand dropped as his eye stopped glowing and he looked to the road "Lets go home… and talk about this with everyone..." Sans spoke still void of emotion his smile was gone as he grit his teeth.

After they got back Asriel slowly went into the house. Sans sat in the car with Toriel. "Tor. If I find the people who did this… They will not see the next sunrise." He said with no care. "Sans… That isn't right… Frisk wouldn't approve..." Sans looked to Toriel. "I give no fucks Tor." he replied "Sans!" She gasped at his language. "I already failed the kid one time… I won't fail her again nor will I break my promise _again_." Sans said though the last word was mumbled and Toriel couldn't hear it, Toriel looked down. She had asked him to protect the Frisk way back in the Underground.

"Sans..." She started as she placed her hand on his shoulder… He shrugged it off as he spoke again. "Lets go… we need to tell everyone… I already told them to meet us here..." He said as he got out of the car. He slowly walked into the house.

Toriel sighed and followed suit, as she walked inside everyone was inside the living room including Mettaton.

"Mettaton?! I thought you were in Germany?" Toriel said as she saw him. "Oh I was Darling~! However I Sans sent me a text a few days ago so I manged to get someone who was able to bring me here. On my way to Alphys's place she told me to come with her to here. So here I am Darling~!" He replied.

"Now sweetie whats with all the commotion and wheres Frisk darling?" Mettaton asked. Everyone else who hadn't heard yet was also wondering were Frisk was.

"Frisk..." Toriel started.

"Frisk was kidnapped..." A voice from upstairs spoke. It was Asriel he was now wearing a blank black shirt with blue jeans.

"WHAT? HUMAN FRISK WAS KIDNAPPED?" Papyrus yelled

The room fell silent. Toriel sighed. "Yes… Frisk was kidnapped they caught Sans and Asriel off-guard and manged to take her away." she was at her limit she was loosing her kids one by one all over again.

Undyne looked down to the ground her fist clenched against her knee. Unable to just sit and do nothing at all. She stands up with a fury burning in her eyes. "What are we waiting for! We need to go find her!" Undyne shouts summoning her spear to hand.

"UNDYNE IS RIGHT! WE MUST SAVE FRISK! THIS IS AN HORRIBLE THING THAT HAS HAPPENED!" Papyrus once again yelled out.

"Undyne…Papyrus... We don't even know where they took her..." Alpyhs said while trying to get Undyne to sit. She had finally gotten over her confidence problem so she no longer stutters all the time. "Al! Are you saying we should just accept it that shes gone?!" Undyne said shocked. "No… but I am saying we don't need to do things recklessly… it could put her in-danger..." Alphys replied with her own worry filling her heart.

Undyne called off her spear as she sat down… "I… I can't believe this is happening now though… everything was going so well..." Undyne spoke looking down to the ground. Undyne had lost some of that always warrior like mode she used to live by.

"Well what do they want from us darling?" Mettaton Asked looking to Asgore.

He sighed "Since they found out who we were… they want several million in cash..."

Mettaton gasp. "My word! Those fiends are barbaric are they trying to ruin you? It hasn't been that long since we came onto the surface do they think you even have that kind of money?" Mettaton was astonished by the criminal's audacity.

"We are given a few hours before we come with our answer if we can pay it or not..." Asgore continued… He looked to the clock… they had an hour left.

He sighed as Asriel spoke up. "When they call accept and get a meeting location…" He said cold enough to nearly chill the room. "And what are we gonna give them! We don't have the money..." Toriel replied sitting down tears still flowing down. This was hard on her… she was about to lose another child. "Then I give them what they have coming for them..." He replied as his voice definitely chilled the room this time.

"Asriel!" Toriel shouted as she stood up with tears in her eyes. His eyes flashed to her coldly… She flinched and sat back down. "Sorry mother but… I can't let anything happen to Frisk… I made a promise." He said as his mind flashed back to the underground.

 _*Memory recall*_

" _Promise me...You will never make her regret saving you… and you'll always protect her." Sans requested, He rarely asked anyone to make a promise._

 _Asriel looked down before looking back at Sans. "I...I promise." Asriel replied. Sans smiled before he stood up and walked away vanishing instantly leaving Asriel alone._

 _*Memory end*_

"Please… Please don't go Asriel… If I lose you too..." Toriel begged as more tears fell, Asriel turned to her and smiled. "Mom don't worry. You wont lose either of us. I'll bring her back" He smiled kindly to her as he went back to his and Frisk's room. Toriel broke down completely, Mettaton walked over and put his arms around her. "There there darling… everything will be alright..." He gently spoke to her.

Everyone was quiet with the exception of Toriel who was crying as Mettaton tried to comfort her with a gentle hug.

Sans was leaned up against the wall his face to the floor and his hood over his head. "I'll make sure they both come back..." His voice making everyone jump from its suddenness. He looked up at everyone, the shadow of his hood preventing anyone from seeing his face but his eye glowed red menacingly. Everyone was terrified of him right now. Hes never been seen so angry before.

"SANS! YOUR SCARING EVERYONE!" Papyrus said worried for his brother.

Sans sighed shutting off his eye and taking his hood off. "Sorry paps… I am just not in a good mood." he replied turning his head to the floor again.

No one could put that against him, ever since they arrived on the surface Sans has been keeping a close eye on Frisk. She was someone important to him… to all of them…

Everyone sat in silence for the next hour each trying to figure out how they could help, suddenly the phone rang. Asgore quickly picked it up.

" _ah you picked up… You have your answer then I guess?"_ The voice said over the phone.

"Yes… We will give you what you want… where do I need to send it..." Asgore said with hate in his voice.

" _Good… You will meet us at the western warehouse district, warehouse number 067. you have Two hours to be there… or else."_ and like that the phone was hung up.

"ASRIEL!" Asgore shouted as he put the phone up. Asriel walked onto the stair walkway. "Western warehouse district, number 067. Don't make me regret this. You have two hours to get there." He said angrily.

Asriel smiled darkly. "Don't worry dad. I won't." He said as he grabbed his coat on the way to the door he turned to his father. "Thanks" he said before walking out, with Sans following suit pulling his hood up as he stepped outside into the darkness.

"H-How! How dare you send him to do this!" Toriel screamed "Haven't we lost enough!" She screeched. Asgore looked to the ground. "Because If I were in his shoes and that was you… I would have done the same thing..." he replied Toriel couldn't look at him but he wasnt wrong… He would have done the exact same for her.

-Sans and Asriel-

Sans and Asriel were walking, They didn't teleport to the location oh. No they were going to walk in there and show they mean business.

"Asriel… No matter what you are not to dirty your hands..." Sans says Asriel looks at him "If they touched one hair on her head I. WILL. END. THEM." Asriel replied angrily, Sans turned around grabbed Asriel's soul with his power slamming him into the ground. **"I, GIVE NO FUCKS ASRIEL! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT FRISK THINKS OF ME AFTER THIS BUT YOU ARE ALOT CLOSER TO HER I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN YOUR RELATIONSHIP OVER SOME SCUM!"** Sans said his eye glowing red his voice deepened. He was extremely infuriated to the point it scared Asriel. Sans realized what he was doing turning off his eye for the third time in the last twelve hours…

"Look, I am sorry for that but… what I said is true, if Frisk hates me after all this I don't care… She does not like **Killing** , but I have no care about doing it. She cares for you so after I give you the chance to get her, take her and leave them." He said letting Asriel go.

"Sans..." Asriel started but was cutoff. "Please. Do this for me." Asriel sighed "Fine. But you die… and ill find a way to revive monsters truly to bring you back and kick your pale-skeleton ass!" Sans chucked at this. "What-ever you say goat-boy." He replied.

They soon arrived at the Warehouse with about thirty minutes left. They got ready to go in.

-Moments earlier-

Inside was a group of six, all armed with either knives or baseball bats, one was watching over Frisk while one sat on the hood of a car, tall and large man most likely the leader of them, the other four were off around the room messing around

"Jeeze whats taking these freaks so long! I know we gave them two hours but you'd figured they'd rush to save their lovely _princess_." Frisk's watcher said.

"Just shut it they could be here at anytime." the large goon said.

The goon grunted as he looked down at the unconscious Frisk. He smirked feeling a little excited. "Well I think I got enough time to have fun. The boss never said we couldn't enjoy our selves.." He said as he soon stood over her pulling out his knife he cut the bikini top off letting her breasts free of their confinement.

"Hehehe." he laughed as he started to play with them. The leader good scoffed at this man letting him have his fun.

The man soon brought knife to her bikini bottoms aiming to cut them off next when the door opened.

Asriel and Sans walked in with Asriel carrying a suitcase. Though it was empty it was to made it look like he brought the money, Sans had somehow brought it with him. However… the sight before them made everything worse.

"You…." Asriel was now infuriated. This man…no this MONSTER was molesting his sister… his loved one. "Will pay… for this..." As he drops the suitcase.

The leader of group was not liking this. _'Shit… not good, If what I heard about angry monsters was right then if we do anything more we could all be killed.'_ He thought, this was an easy cash grab for them and this idiot of his messed up.

The man growled as he moved the knife to her neck growling at them. "Make one move and ill cut her neck!" He shouted.

The leader turned to him angrily "You fool stop that right now!" was all he got out before his soul was grabbed and glowed red, as he was thrown in the air.

The man holding Frisk down with a knife to her neck was soon to join after as their bodies clashed. Sans's eye was glowing red once again as his hand glowed the same.

" **You...are...going...to...have...a...bad...time..."** as he spoke again his deepened voice returned to him.

Soon the other four goons in the room charged at Sans before he slammed the two he hand into them causing them to all pile up, he summoned a cage of bones to hold them.

 **"Asriel… Get her out of here now… what im fixing to do… you do not need to see..."** Sans said as he kept his eyes on the scum infront of him.

Asriel nodded as he ran to Frisk, taking his jacket off he placed it over her, before picking her up bridal style, and running out of there. He was going to do as he was told because he didn't want frisk to wake up and see this. He wanted her to wake up in her bed. In her home… with her family.

The second they were out of the room Sans stared at them intently before speaking again.

" **Goodbye...** **scum. "** He said as he closed his hand, the cage soon began to shrink crushing them alive and awake. He had it keep going until their blood splatter all over the floor where they were at. Their corpses would not be identifiable by any means and to make sure of it he snapped his fingers as the bodies and blood were soon pouring out of this world into another. **"Welcome to the void… you fuckers, I hope G, dunks all your souls to oblivion."** He said before his eye stopped glowing and he lands on his knee panting… "I fucking hate some of humanity..." he says to himself as he stands up grabbing the suitcase on the floor and vanishing.

-Hour and a half later-

Everyone was waiting to hear something. Everyone was on edge. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, Mettaton walked up and opened the door up as Asriel carrying Frisk walked in with Sans behind him. Sans took a seat and let out a sigh as Asriel quietly took Frisk upstairs, everyone sighed in relief.

"Well how did it go darling?" Mettaton was the first to ask. Sans sighed. "You… wouldn't like what I have to say." Sans said looking to the ceiling.

"What do you mean by that?!" Undyne shouted. Sans sighed.

"Fine, but you asked for this." He warned them "As we got there… One of them was molesting Frisk..."Sans said as everyone gasped "W-WHAT! HOW DARE HE HARM FRISK!" papyrus yelled!

Undyne was growling in anger, "I hope you gave him absolute hell Sans!" She eclaimed.

"He was about to have his way with her while she was out cold… I wish we gotten there sooner..." Sans continued…

"I told Asriel to take her and leave. Thankfully he did as I said. Because what happened next should not be for their eyes ever..."

"I hate to ask…" Asgore started. "But what did you do..." He finished with a sigh knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I caged them...and crushed them till their blood covered the floor. Then I sent the blood, corpses and their souls to the void." Sans finished.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU BROTHER! THAT IS TOO CRUEL!" Papyrus shouted.

While everyone was curious why Papyrus was being slightly easy on Sans for killing they wanted to speak their mind.

"Well either way they had whats coming to them for that." Undyne said

Alphys had no desire to speak her words, while what Sans did was wrong… she couldn't forgive them for molesting and nearly raping Frisk.

Asgore just sighed "I should have guessed you snapped on them…" he was disappointed but he would have to let it slide because what was done is done.

"Darling you did what you had to..." Mettaton said as he would likely have not forgiven the bastards if he saw them himself.

Toriel though was in tears, she was happy her kids were back but upset that Sans slaughtered the people who took her daughter away.

"How… How could you just kill them like that!" She demanded

Sans didn't reply.

"HOW!" she cried out unable to hold back her tears any longer as she broke down crying.

Sans stood up. "I'm going home… Papyrus let me know when the kid wakes alright? I need some sleep… and something to drink..." He said as he walked out the front door.

-Frisk and Asriel's room-

Asriel had laid her down in her bed, covering her up with her blanket and leaving his jacket on her. He then sat down next to her bed and watched over here.

He didn't feel the need to sleep, He couldn't...not until he heard her voice… to hear her say she's OK.

He sighed _'Frisk… I… I don't…. I don't know what to do… I… I failed you… I failed Sans… I… I…'_ He thought about it long and hard.

 _'I don't know what I would do with out you… Your my world… my...everything… when you were taken away… I felt the world around me shatter… if you were gone forever I would not have gone on living happily anymore…'_ his thoughts passed through his mind.

 _'I… I love you… I won't let anyone… take you away from me ever again… for you Frisk… I will Frisk my life… haha I'm even making puns with your name in my mind now.'_ He chuckled in his head.

 _'The world be damned, I don't care how the human society will see it, I don't care how monsters will treat us… Because if it wasn't for you frisk… I wouldn't be here today… I wouldn't have all these new wonderful memories… I wouldn't have been with mom and dad anymore without you… and it was all because of your **Determination** that you saved me… so for you… I will fill my self up with **Determination** , **Courage** , **Kindness** , and more… Just for you. Just for my savior… Just for my angel… for you my goddess in this life..'_ He though as he laid his head on the side of the bed holding her hand. Falling asleep hoping to hear her voice soon.

The next day Frisk wake up, Alphys deduced it was a light coma and she could wake up any day soon and that the injury to her head wasn't severe and shouldn't have caused any brain damage.

Toriel was sighed at relief at that. While Asriel was slightly expecting her to jump up and prank everyone since she played a pran him when he was brought back.

Alas she didn't wake up before the day was over. Asriel stayed by her side only to leave for the restroom. Toreil brought up food and drinks, and begged Asriel to get some rest, but he stayed there watching over her.

Asriel rested on and off with his head on her bed, each time he closed his eyes he had a dream of him and Frisk in the underground still.. they were all way too similar to be just dreams. Frisk confirmed some were from past runs but there were others she said were just dreams.

This continued until the last he had late that day. How Frisk promised to save him, how it didn't matter how many resets it took, no matter what it cost her. She would save him, and that is when he realized, _all_ of this dreams of the underground with him and Frisk or of Frisk in general were not dreams but flashbacks of the previous resets. Including the one where Frisk killed nearly everyone… including the one where she kissed him.

-Next day; Final day of summer break-

Asriel had his head resting on her bed, as he was gently woken by someone or something moving around. "Azzy… mind moving your head off my arm… your kinda crushing it..." came a raspy voice from above him. His head jolted up as he saw Frisk awake.

"F-Frisk! Your awake! Oh thank goodness! Your awake!" Asriel cheers out. He turned his head. "EVERYONE! FRISK IS AWAKE!" he shouted towards the door that was open partially. The sound of footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs. Not just one or two pairs but a whole group's worth.

"HUMAN FRISK! IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU UP!" Papyrus cheered. He was soon pushed aside as Undyne walked in. "Hey squirt! You had us all worried for a while." She said with her fishy grin.

Alphys quietly walked up and checked her heart and blood pressure. "You seem to be alright." she said. Soon Asgore walked in "It is good to see you awake young one." He greeted however was roughly moved to the side by Toriel as she brought some pie and a glass of water. "Here my child you must be famished." Toriel said as she sat down across from Asriel on the otherside of the bed.

"Hey Papyrus didn't Sans ask you to let him know when the kid was up! Go get him you dummy!" Undyne said cheerfully.

"RIGHT YOU ARE UNDYNE I SHALL GO GET HIM AT ONCE!" He shouted as he rushed down stairs and out the front door.

"Frisk my darling~ It is so good to see you!" came Mettaton's voice as he walked into the room. Looking around this room was not made for this many people it was getting crowded. "Now that all of you have said your hellos and what not why don't most of you head down-stairs I'm sure Frisk-darling will join come with us when we come down our selves." Mettaton said. Undyne, Alphys and Asgore left the room, it seems they wanted to talk to Frisk about something and Toriel seemed to be glued to her spot refusing to move.

"Sans will be here shortly to explain some things alright darling?" Mettaton said kneeling down at the end of the bed. Toriel snarled lightly at Sans's name, she hadn't forgiven him yet, however since he did help with saving her and protecting Asriel she would put up with him.

"What happened anyways… Sans was lying on the ground then someone attacked Asriel… I cant remember anything past that." She recalled what her last memories were. Toriel looked away and Mettaton didn't say a word. She looked to Asriel who looked into her eyes and sighed.

"You were abducted by some scum bags who tried to use you to get money from dad." Asriel said with distaste as he looked away. "Asriel… please tell me what happened..." He sighed once more. "I don't know. I grabbed you and ran." He spoke half-truthfully.

"Your holding something back I can tell..." He sighed before looking away more. "Do you really want to know?" he asked fearfully already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She replied, He looked at her. "When we got there… one of them had cutoff your bikini top… he was enjoying himself molesting your body… he was going to have his way with you soon after when we got in there… Sans told me to grab you and run. I covered you with my jacket and left the building… after that I don't know you have to ask Sans for that." He gave the whole truth. She was horrified. They… tried to rape her the people who kidnapped her tried to have their way. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Hey...kid." a voice came from the door. It was Sans wearing a t-shirt and his shorts.

"I'm uh guessing they told you what happened already?" He asked…

she nodded "up to where Asriel left… then they said its for you to tell me." She said "What did you do… and please… be straight with me..." She feared she knew exactly what happened.

Sans gave his own sigh. "I killed them. Straight and to the point, and I don't regret it after seeing what they were fixing to do to you." he replied.

Frisk needed fresh air… "Asriel… take me to the balcony… I need some fresh air." He nodded as he helped her onto his back where he carried her to the hallway. Mettaton walked with them and pulled the ladder down. "Be safe Darling we will be downstairs when your ready to talk with us." he said before walking off. The table and chairs from the other day still there. Asriel placed her in a chair before turning to the ladder. "Be right back." he said as he jumped down into the hall-way and walked back into their room. He grabbed her hoodie and a t-shirt before returning to the balcony.

"Here..." He handed her the shirt which she quickly slipped on then he helped her put on the hoodie. "thanks..." The wind was cold this morning as the sun had the horizon lit orange. The dead silence between the two was unnerving. Asriel decided to break it.

"I remember it now… all of it." he said. Frisk looked at him with confusion.

"I remember what all happened in the underground… all the resets...all the runs.." Frisk understood then… "Sorry.." she said but Asriel shook his head.

"For what? For falling in love? I know why you did it… I forgive you… I understand why you hid some of that from me. You were afraid I would reject you… I would hate you… that I would abandon you…" He said looking into the horizon, a tear ran down his face. "Part of me was afraid that you would abandon me too… each time I was afraid I was going to be used again, but you came back each time… and when you tried to find the answer in violence… you were hurt so much you reset early… so I decided. I won't let you have to be afraid anymore..."

Asriel spoke to her as he turned around and went to eye level with her. Her heart racing as she looked deep into his eyes. "I decided that no matter what Frisk. We will always be together. From now until the end. I won't ever leave you. I promise that on my life. On my soul." He said as he pushed his lips against hers. Kissing her passionately. He broke it. "I love you Frisk, and I know now that I have been blind to your beauty. No longer will I be though." As he pushed their lips back together allowing them to melt their troubles away in the sunrise.

Sans was watching them from the ladder _'Thanks kid… you kept your promise.'_ he thought as he climbed down the ladder and walked down the hall and went down the stairs. "Their uh… a bit tied up at the moment. They may be a while." he said as he walked to the front door and left. Feeling not welcome in the house.

An hour or so later a pair of footsteps was heard walking down the hall, everyone still in the house looked up to see Asriel carrying Frisk on his back. "Hey, I guess I gave everyone a big scare huh?" She said from his back as he stayed at the top of the stairs leaning against the railing.

"Y-yeah" undyne. The room was filled with tension and awkward silence. "Wheres Sans?" Frisk asked.

Toriel was the first to respond this time " _He_ went home most likely" She said distastefully. "Mom… its not like you to talk badly about Sans..." She said "He **Killed** people my child! How...How can I forgive that..." She replied. "Would you rather have them be alive and capture someone else? Or even rape someone else?" She asked her mother. "Frisk you… you…" She sighed… "Your right… maybe...it was for the best… I may not like it… but what is done is done… I guess I need to adjust that things like this may happen here on the surface." Toriel finished

"Hey Azzy, take me to Sans will you?" She asked politely giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Sure thing my angel." He replies smiling as he takes her down stairs and walks out the front door.

He takes her across the street straight to Sans and Papyrus's House. Once they arrive at the front door, Frisk takes one of her hands and knocks on the front door.

The Door opens up to reveal Papyrus. "AH HUMAN FRISK! PRINCE ASRIEL! WHY HOW GOOD IT IS TO SEE YOU!" He welcomed as he saw who it was.

"Hey Paps, is Sans around?" She asked "YES HE IS, HES BEEN MOPING ABOUT IN HIS ROOM EVER SINCE HE CAME BACK FROM YOUR PLACE! I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO GET HIM TO COME OUT AND EAT SOMETHING!" He replied worriedly

"Well mind if we come in? Maybe we can get him to come out." Frisk asked.

"SURE THING! YOUR ALWAYS WELCOME IN OUR HOME HUMAN FRISK AND PRINCE ASRIEL!"

Papryus let them in and it looked just like their home from Snowdin. "I see you keep it up to the classic style like from Snowdin." Frisk said.

"YES WE HAD LOVED THAT HOME SO SOMEHOW SANS MANAGED TO BRING IT ALL UP HERE, HOW I DON'T KNOW BUT I DO NOT CARE! IT SAVED TIME ON CONSTRUCTION AND MOVING!" He replied.

"Take me up stairs the door on the far right ok?" Asriel nodded as he climbed upstairs and took her to the last door on the right. She knocked on the door. "Sans will you open up? Please for me your favorite niece?" She asked nicely.

There was a click sound as the door knob turned. "oh uh...hey kid...uh whats up?" He asked looking up at her. "Thank you Sans..." She said making Sans raise his skelebrow. "uh for what kid?" He asked "For helping Asriel save me… even though I didn't like you killing them… I forgive you for it… you even forbid Asriel from fighting cause you know I wouldn't be happy if he killed someone, but that don't matter anymore. Cause I forgive you and I realize that maybe not everything can be solved peacefully here on the surface, we can try but if we have to… I think we will fight to survive." She said smiling down on him. "Kid..." he said as tears started to form in his eye sockets.

"now come give your Niece and nephew a hug!" She shouted as Asriel bent down and allowed Frisk to hug Sans. "Kid.. thank you so much" He cried gently as he returned the hug.

The rest of the day went as followed, Toriel came over a little later while Frisk and Asriel were still there. Sans had just made some French toast waffles when there was a knock on the door. Sans opened it to see Toriel who looked away at first but soon apologized for how she acted to him. Sans smiled and replied with a horrible pun making them both laugh, inviting her in to join them.

An hour or so later everyone was at the Dreemurr house where Frisk and Asriel announced they were officially a pair. Which brought a lot of 'about time' replies as they all noticed it before they did. Never the less they celebrated Frisk waking up and the pairing of Frisk and Asriel with Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie, along side a wondrous cake that Toriel baked.

After that Frisk and Asriel spent most of their time together from shopping to the arcade, though a majority of both those places they were stuck to each others face.

At the dusk they watched the sunset together and deciding that two separate beds were not needed they decided for now to push them together to cuddle all they wanted… Toriel tried to give them an earful when they started to do so but Asgore dragged her away continuously telling her to 'let them be. They are going to be fine'.

How ever the next day School will start, I wonder how their first day will go? I guess that will be for another time!

Chapter Two: A surface of love?

Complete!

Chapter Three: School Mayhem!

AN TIME!

WHOA what a ride! I swear this was WAY more fun to write up than the first chapter! I think I am getting into this rather quickly! I didnt even get to play much of my games I got so distracted into writing this!

I betcha some are wondering why Sans's eye turned RED from BLUE, Well see here I am trying a new twist on things instead of the AU characters making a phyiscial appearance! I'll have key features and personalities of them make appearances instead! For instance if Sans gets Extremely pissed, Beyond of his brother being killed, He turns more into UnderFell Sans. Though to an Extent! His Powers represent UF Sans but hes more like you just killed his brother over and over and over again before his eyes so his personality is the same but hes so pissed hes not gonna hold anything back. He goes straight for the kill!

And another thing about why Frisk is so forgiving is because; Frisk in this understands that the surface is a Cruel place that not always going to be won by words or sparing someone, so she can forgive them for killing someone if they absolutely feel like they must do it to protect someone they care about.

Oh and that bit about Sans's mother? Well… that is a secret… As well as the Fragment of Frisk's soul that was chipped off. What I plan to do with those bits of info brought up is for you to guess and wonder… I do wonder though if anyone will figure it out about what I plan for the Soul fragment.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this double long chapter of JourneyTale! Please do not forget to favorite if you liked it and follow if you want to see more, I'd also love to hear what you have to say about the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3: School Mayhem

Chapter Three: School Mayhem!

Author Mezameta Durai

The sun rising over the horizon unto the Dreemurr house everything was... _almost_...perfect. The reason for _almost_ being that today was a school day so Frisk and Asriel couldn't stay cuddled in their bed though it was fixing to turn into one interesting of a wake up for Asriel.

Asriel had his head against the back of Frisk, their bodies up against each other keeping them warm and enjoying their lover's embrace. Asriel was slowly waking up, smelling Frisk's scent through her shirt.

' _oh I could just lie here forever with you...'_ he thought to himself as he said snuggling into her some more. A Groan could be heard. "Azzy...move your knee it poking my rear..." Frisk said groggily. Asriel looked at her funnily… his knee wasn't no where near her backside. She readjusted her position some and he felt _what_ was though he blushed. He tried to withdraw carefully away. Oh how embarrassing why is his body doing this to him? He thought, however Frisk rolled over and pulled him back into the bed and snuggled against him, bringing _it_ between her legs and felt it grind against her leg.

That's when she felt what it _truly_ was. Her eyes widen as she blushed, no longer groggy from sleep as her mind was trying process exactly what she felt. Asriel unable to take it somehow managed to get free and ran to the bathroom.

' _oh..oh my… it was… so...big'_ she thought to her self as she laid there… her face flushed. ' _oh what a wake up for us today...haha… oh this is going to be awkward as fuck this morning...'_ Frisk thought once more, she climbed out of bed and decided to use the downstairs shower since Asriel already in the upstairs bathroom. Grabbing her clothes for school she went down stairs to shower.

Asriel was currently blushing up a storm trying to get his body to calm down. _'oh golly why is this happening...what is happening to my body...'_ he though not completely understanding what puberty is doing to him. He went to their room and got a change of clothes since it was school day, Not seeing Frisk, but noticing she left a drawer open, figured she must be in the downstairs bathroom.

Grabbing his clothes, and deciding to take a cold shower.

-Seven Thirty-

Asriel, Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel were all sitting at the table in the kitchen having breakfast. It was Strangely quiet for the couple who were sitting next to each other, even more so how they were practically glued to the hips yesterday evening.

They figured something was up as neither of them looked each other in the eyes, and their faces were still burning red.

After yesterday's events were over Asgore and Toriel had a talk and were on much better speaking term as she leaned over. "I think they had an interesting wake up this morning..." Toriel whispered causing Asgore to chuckle quietly. "What should we do then?" He replied quietly. "We will talk to them about this after school. Have fun explaining things with Asriel..." She replied back darkly as his eyes widen his face went was drained of any color that was there. "T-Tor! Come on this isn't funny or fair..." He whispered back. She didn't reply as she continued to eat her breakfast. Asgore slumped in defeat before doing so as well.

Frisk and Asriel both raised an eye-brow at this. Both figuring they must be on better speaking terms now. Their breakfast finished soon after that. Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel got their things and headed out the front door to the car.

Toriel was a new teacher at the school so it was quite convenient that her kids went to the same school.

In the car on the way there Frisk and Asriel had finally gotten over their morning incident enough to talk to each other, while chatting away about some plans for after school, Toriel thought over some things about the school system. While Monsters and Humans were not forbidden from being together the other teachers were rather against it for the most part. With some proper convincing though they agreed that it could very well happen no matter what they tried and there was some mild threatening of that should anything be used to put one racer below the other there would be hell to pay.

Toriel quietly sighed, 'oh this is going to be hard on both of you as not only are you both classified as siblings…your two difference races...' she thought as a lot of humans teens were already against the idea of monsters joining their school so they didn't get along very well. While there wouldn't be that many monsters that wouldn't reduce the amount of bullying that would happen. Oh she just hoped Asriel could control his temper when others messed with Frisk for being in a relationship with one.

About ten minutes later they arrived, everyone was going into the building as Toriel parked the car. Frisk grabbed her bag as she gave Asriel a kiss on the lips before giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom see you at class! Come on Azzy we are going to be late!" Frisk said as she climbed out of the car, Asriel soon following suit. "Take care you two!" Toriel replied to them as they passed by the window.

Frisk grabbed Asriel's hand and walked with him inside, she wanted every one else to know that he is _off limits_. Asriel smiled as she did, taking in every glance he could before class.

Their clothes for school were not far off from their normal everyday clothes with a few differences, Frisk wore a Grey T-shirt with a pair of blue shorts and to top it off her favorite Hoodie.

Asriel wore a black shirt with his red jacket over it, and a pair of Dark blue jeans. He looked up at the time "Its Eight-Twenty five… I think we still got time before the bell rings." He said looking into Frisk's eyes. "Oh it seems someone wants to spend some time with their angel..." She replies with a smirk on her face. They managed to get to their lockers which surprisingly wasn't too far. "Number 204 and 208 who knew?" Asriel asked. Frisk chuckled. "Oh I bet I know who did…" she cheekily replied.

After putting their stuff up, Frisk closed her locker as she turned around Asriel puts his arms around her neck pulling her to him into an embrace. Humans looked at them in disgust. Frisk and Asriel could hear them whisper things as the hallway was surprisingly quiet, they could make out a few people's words.

" _what the hell is she doing with that freak?"_ a girl whispered to her friends.

" _Those monsters should go back all to the hole they crawled out of..."_ one guy said to the closest human next to him.

" _Are those two supposed to be Siblings?"_ another said with disgust.

Were a few of the negative things they heard however what they heard next made them jolt in surprise as they turned their head to the voice.

"How adorable. Though you two don't have much Sans of time to waste Kiddos." Said a familiar. "S-Sans?" Frisk exclaimed blushing that he was there. Oh they were fine acting like a pair of love birds in front of others but it still felt embarrassing to be caught off guard by family, none the less there stood Sans with his '#1 Dunkle' shirt, his hoodie, and his black shorts.

"W-What are you doing here?" Frisk asked still red in the face. "Oh Toriel didn't tell ya? I _volunteered_ to work here." He replied with annoyance in his voice yet smiling either way. "Now best get to class you got five minutes till the bell rings." he said pointing to the hallway clock 'Eight thirty-five'. Frisk growled at the clock. She wanted to spend more time with Asriel.

Asriel hearing the growl gave her a small kiss. "Don't worry Frisk, we can spend lunch together" He said to her pulling her away from the lockers and taking them to their first class. 'History, oh joy… this is gonna go over-well since brand new books with the resurfacing of monsters in them… I bet they make it seem like either they did it them selves or that I was tricked into it, or even that I plan to destroy the human race...' Frisk thought to her self, not really wanting to hear about how majority of the human race saw this.

They soon arrived and managed to get in as the bell rung, and luckily managed to grab two seats close to each other, taking their seats as the teacher came in.

Their history teacher was dressed in a white dress-shirt with a yellow tie and gray jeans, his hair was green, on his face he donned a pair of glasses with round lens, in his hand he had a thermos in his hand as he took a sip. He picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the chalkboard.

' **History' 'Professor Bleck'**

"Good morning class!" Prof. Bleck announces. "I'm sure your all _ecstatic_ to have history as your first class, but history is an important lesson of life, if you don't learn from it, your destined to repeat it." He spoke loudly.

"Please open your books to page 187, as this covers the history of Monsters and Humans, The return of the Monster race, and the current situation of relationship of Monsters and Humans." He spoke.

Frisk inwardly groaned. 'Here it comes.' A hand raised in class. "Yes?" Bleck asked the student who rose their hand. "Why do _we_ need to learn about those _freaks_ " the student asked. "Interesting question indeed...Mr..?" Bleck replied. "Jake." the student replied back.

"Well _Jake_ for your question I have to say we should learn to adapt. Because whether or not you like it they are here to stay… however I see no issues with Monsters as talking to one of them my self I have learned that there is no reason to hate them. Monsters like us humans have similar society, they live, they grow, they have families, and they pass away, Though they have longer life spans than the average human by years of time if they don't have a family upon reaching of age they are no different than us other than maybe having Fur, tails, and animal ears." replied with a stern voice.

Frisk and Asriel both looked dead on at their teacher. He wasn't going to discriminate them?

"Oh and _Jake_? Feel _free_ to stay after class to write an apology essay to all the Monsters in the class for your choice in words." He finished with a command. Jake's head slammed against his desk with a groan as the class chuckled at his misfortune.

'Maybe this won't be so bad after all...' Frisk though as she sat paying more attention to class.

The rest of the class went smoothly with no further insults to the Monsters in the room.

-Nine Twenty-Five AM-

The bell had just gone off as had just finished his lecture on how every should try harder to get along with Monsters whether or not they were in relationship with a human. He said this last part looking at Frisk and Asriel.

As everyone was leaving, Frisk and Asriel were getting their things "Mr and Ms Dreemurr? Can you stay for a moment?" He asked as they were fixing to take off.

They nodded as Asriel spoke up. "Sure Professor, what do you need?" He asked.

Smiled "First off, let me say it is good to see you again Frisk." He said causing Frisk to raise an eyebrow. "you'll have to forgive me for asking but have we met before?" She asked curiously "Yes, surprisingly I barely recognized you now as you were much shorter when I last saw you. My mother gave you a sweater to stay warm in the winter cold I didn't say anything as I was busy finishing up my studies." he replied with a smile.

She thought back to that time, then it vaguely came back to her, He was that Green headed student that always had his head stuck in a book. "Anyways that is not why I asked you to stay, I was wondering how you two are doing, Your Mother went through a lot of trouble to get things a certain way for you both." he Continued.

"That sounds like mom..." Asriel said with a shake of his head. "...Though we are doing great, sure some don't like how we are together, but they can deal with it if not well then they should have signed up for a human only school." Frisked continued for Asriel.

"That's good to hear now get going you don't want to be late for your next class." He said motioning with his hands to get going. He smiled as he watched them take off out of his class. _'This is going to be an interesting school year...'_ he thought as he got ready for the next class.

With Frisk and Asriel as they were walking down the hall to their lockers to get their stuff for the next class. Nearing their lockers a group of four other students blocked their path.

Trying to be nice Frisk smiled, "Could you please let us by so we can get ready for next class?" She asked. One walked forward and gave her a shove, making her fall to the ground. "We don't listen to Monsters or their little sluts." he said making his friends behind him laugh. Asriel stepped between her and him "You wanna repeat that you punk?" He said to him with an angry look in his eyes. "You heard me just fine **goatboy** or is your stupid animal brain unable to process that?" He said with a smirk. Asriel was fixing to slam this guy into the wall he was angry. However Frisk had stood back up by now and slid Asriel to the side standing up in the dude's face. "Here is something for you to process you fuck." She said quietly as she slammed her knee _**hard**_ into his groin, so hard in fact that there was a crunching noise. Asriel instinctively covered his own groin as did the now fallen bully's friends did. They walked away leaving their friend behind not to get hit next while protecting their jewels.

Asriel looked at her. "Oh come on that was a bit much wasn't it?" He asked still protecting his own. Frisk chuckled "Heck no, he made two mistakes. First he pushed me thinking I was a weak small girl for him to shove around, then he insulted the person I love who I happen to know has a quite brilliant mind." She replied. "Now come on I don't want to be late for class!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him past the kid on the ground.

Behind them a Skeleton was walking up to the kid with a smirk on his face. Kneeling down to him. "Welp she got you good kid, haha better her than me though, better not do so next time you think to mess with my niece or nephew or…" His eye flashed blue as the kid looked up to him only to pale at the sight. "Eye will be the one to take out the trash." He finished with a smile, His eye returning to normal as he continued to walk the halls.

-Back with Frisk and Asriel-

They got to their lockers as they got placed their books for history away, grabbing their next set of books. "Oh joy Language Arts" Asriel groaned. Frisk gave a light laugh at his groaning. "Oh come on it can't be that bad. I mean come on History class was pretty interesting, and normally that is the most boring!" She said cheerfully. Asriel had to agree, History was a lot better than to be expected.

Getting their books and notebook they needed they closed their lockers and ran off to class in a race against the bell. They ran in the door just mere seconds before the bell rang.

On the chalkboard it had;

' **Language Arts' 'Ms. Linda'**.

'Linda' turned to them before speaking up, she was about five foot five wore a common uniform for a female school teacher, she had blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. "Mr Dreemurr your late. You'll have to stand outside till class is over." She annoyingly said, causing Frisk's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. "Teach he got in the same time as me, We were in before the bell rang." She said with an annoyed tone. How ever Linda just ignored her comment and looked at her. "Ms Dreemurr please take a seat." Linda said kindly in a disturbing way. _'Oh HELL no you stupid bitch!'_ Frisk thought. "Teach… you better not discriminating against monsters… I believe that my mother had said that if anything like this were to come up I should report it to the Principle _immediately_." She said in a lie hoping her mother had talked about this to the other teachers.

Linda flinched, just the reaction Frisk wanted as she did a victory dance with a large smirk in her head. 'Ha! Racist teacher- 0 Princess Dreemurr- 1!' She said in her head.

Linda growled "Whatever take your seats you _two_." She said angrily. Asriel looked to Frisk. _'Is it too late to say that we were being_ too _hopeful that every teacher would be more understanding?'_ he thought looking at Frisk hoping she had an idea what he was thinking. She closed her eyes and gave a quiet sigh. _'i guess so...'_ she thought to her self figuring he was thinking about how all the teachers were not all going to be nice.

Through-out the class Linda had repeatedly ignored all monsters who were able to do anything she asked and Frisk.

It had upset Frisk to no end, oh she was going to tell Toriel what this bitch was doing.

The bell could not have came soon enough to get them away from this racist teacher.

As Frisk was trying to leave she stepped in-front of her. "Mind if we have a talk Ms. Dreemurr?" she asked. Frisk rolled her eyes, "What do _you_ want..." She replied.

"You should really get away from-" Frisk cut her off. "Stop. Right there, I am not going to listen to this B.S. Do not Tell me what to do. Try to push me away from monsters again, and Monster King Asgore will hear about it. Do not forget… _teacher_ that he did chose me to help with the Human-Monster relationship." She said angrily to Linda.

Linda stood there shocked at Frisk's attitude, she regained her composure. "My word!" She replied still shocked at Frisk's audacity.

Frisk pushed past her not caring to hear anything else she had to say. She walked straight out the door meeting up with Asriel. "Let's go Azzy before I do something I regret..." She said to him while walking away from the class, He followed her not wanting to stay near such a parasitic teacher.

'Ugh! Stupid girl… can't she see the monsters are just using her...' Linda thought before getting ready for the next class. She had to be ready to deal with the next set of monsters.

Asriel and Frisk got to their lockers soon enough thankfully for them being much closer this time around.

"Thank god the next class is Monster Magic class..." Frisk said to Asriel, who just nodded. "Yeah it will be nice to get away from the horrible negativity of the last teacher with something interesting." He replied back.

One of the girls that shared a nearby locker with Frisk. "Wait your going to Monster Magic Class?! I thought that was for monsters only..." She said surprised to see a human going there. "Yeah, I'm apparently a special case who can use a type of magic. I use my Soul to create shields to protect my self attacks and other pretty cool things." Frisk replied surprised to see someone being nice to her. "Wow! That is pretty cool! My name is Penny by the way. Penny Sulavan." She said sticking her hand out greeting her. Penny had black hair that was to her back, she was about five foot three. She wore a brown skirt, a white undershirt and a brown-vest over that."Frisk, Frisk Dreemurr." She replied shaking the hand. "Wow! So your the Princess of the Dreemurr family. I guess that means that is your bother over there?" She asked.

"Yeah that is Asriel." She said "Azzy come over here and meet a new friend." She said waving him over. He just got what he needed. "Howdy, Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr." He said sticking out his hand. Penny took it in her own and shook it. "Haha nice to meet both of you-" She was cut off by glancing at the clock "Oh shoot gonna be late! Talk to you two later!" She said running off.

"Huh Interesting girl, atleast she was nice to us." Asriel said. Frisk looked to him giving him a questioning look. "Oh she is interesting is she?" Frisk teased him. "Oh don't be that way… You know I love only you. Now come on before we are late to mom's class!" Asriel said as Frisk grabbed her Monster Magic book. "Yeah lets go!" She said closing her locker.

They took off in a fast walk to class hoping to get there before the bell ring.

For the third time today they nearly miss class as they get in just before the bell rings. "Cutting it close are you two? Please take your seats." Toriel said as she saw Frisk and Asriel get in.

Not wasting time they quickly got to their seats.

"Now Class, welcome to your first day in Monster magic class! Today we will be understanding how to materialize your magic into different forms. Some of you may know how to already pull your magic out but some may not know other than what they have called upon instinctively" She said getting straight to the point

The chalkboard behind her said;

' **Monster Magic Class' 'Toriel Dreemurr'**

She pulled a book out. "Now class please open your books to page number 103, We will learn what Magic is for monsters and how we draw upon it, How to pull it into different types and how to start it for basic necessities, such as using it to light a darkened room." She said

The class went well, and surprisingly to Frisk it was just as they were describing for her to use the magic, It was easy to wield as she managed to call upon some **Light Magic** rather quickly. It felt so _natural_ to her it was weird when she used her **Soul Power** to survive the underground it was more instinctive and only was for defending her self.

The class felt like it ended too soon, Frisk was having fun learning all about this.

As Frisk and Asriel were packing up their stuff, Toriel called them to stay for a second. "So how are you enjoying your classes you two?" she asked.

Frisk smiled "It was great in history… then language arts we had some annoying teacher where I would love to call a certain word out loud being racist and rude to me and all the monsters. I think her name was Linda?" she said annoyed about how Language arts went. "Well I'll have a talk with her during lunch..." Toriel said. "Now get going you two don't want to be late!"

Frisk and Asriel quickly left class with smiles on their faces. They quickly walked to their lockers.

Penny had just arrived at her own locker next to Frisk's. "Hey Frisk! So how did Magic class go?" She asked her new friend. "It went really well, I manged to conjure up some **Light Magic** " Frisk said holding out her hand summoning a ball of light that shined brilliantly. Penny stared in awe. "Wow that is awesome! If this is what your learning day one can't wait to see what you learn later on!" She exclaimed, it was honestly really cool that a human could even learn magic, maybe one day everyone could use magic.

Frisk gave a light laugh, while putting her stuff away, looking up at the clock

-Eleven Thirty-

She sighed the day was barely half over. "Hey somethin the matter?" Frisk looked up and saw Penny looking at her worried. Frisk shook her had. "No its just gonna be a long day before its over… So far its been 50-50 with the Teachers of normal classes whether or not they hate monsters." Penny understood and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm guessing you met Linda? My older sister had warned me about her, the most racist of any teacher she had ever seen, and not to monsters only though now it seems she feels like she can get away with that more than being racist to other humans." Penny replied back.

"She can also be one of those extreme feminist women at times from what I heard so don't let it get you down. Besides the rest of the teachers besides her are reasonably nice, so far she is the only class I have been in that has had issues with monsters." Penny said comforting Frisk, of the worries she was having. "Thanks for that atleast I know today is not going to be a complete hell." Frisk said closing her locker.

"Hey Azzy ready for lunch?" Frisk said turning her head to Asriel. However while she was distracted Asriel was no were to be found. "Azzy?" She asked looking around worriedly "Oh no Asriel! Where did you go?!" She asked to her self again.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "I think he went with some of his friends towards the courtyard. Maybe they are having lunch?" She asked. Frisk's eyes widen. "Your the first human to be nice to either of us Penny..." She replied terrified. It was Penny's turn to pale at what that could mean. "We need to go then!" She said grabbing Frisk's hand and dragging her practically to the court yard.

-Moments before-

Asriel was putting his stuff up, as he goes to close his locker someone else shuts it for him. "Lookie here, it is the prince _freak_ , the Young male said with a smirk. "What do you want _Jake_." Asriel asks with a sigh. "Oh I think you know exactly what I want, but you see it is _whoring_ it's self to a _freak_." He said trying to get a rise out of Asriel. He looked around, Jake was not alone, Three other males were accompanying him. He knew exactly where this was going

"You want to run that by me again, because I could have sworn you just insulted my sister..." He said darkly, looking at Jake at from the corner of his eye. "Oh and what are you going to do if I did?" Jake smirked knowing he got exactly what he wanted. "Courtyard...Now." Asriel said pushing past Jake and heading to the courtyard. _'Forgive me Frisk… but I can not stand idle-by while people insult you.'_ He thought as he walked off with out a word to her.

-Courtyard-

Asriel stood across from the four male students who were ready to go at it. "Last chance to back out _goaty"_ Jake said as he pulled back the sleeves of his shirt, ready to finally get to show one of these monsters who was the superior race.

Asriel not saying anything just stood there waiting for them to make their move, he wanted to get this done and over with, The furthest left of the four charged at him fist pulled back.

' _too basic...'_ Asriel thought as he tilted his head to the right dodging the punch aimed at his head. He stuck his right hand and grabbed him by the shoulder before his own left fist came and punched the student out cold in a single hit. "Really? Is that the best any of you got?" Asriel said looking bored.

Asriel had learned to fight with his father years ago though he could have done with some more practice it should be enough to defeat these annoying punks in front of him.

Another one of them charge at him but this time he was caught off guard as this guy flipped onto his hands and spun kicked him in the gut sending him flying off to the side some. _'_ _damn it… so was it just a fluke that the first guy only knew basic fighting?'_ Asriel asked as that kick got him pretty good.

"Hehe nice kick now lets finish this up and kick him down for good!" Jake said as the he and his final companion walked up to Asriel ready to start using what ever means to beat this prince down.

" _JAAAAAAAAAAAKE!_ " Came an infuriated voice. Jake froze still as his head slowly turned… _'please not her please not her please...fuck me im dead.'_ Jake thought as he saw Penny, oh was she pissed. "Oh you better hope that I don't get over there before Frisk finish processing what you have done and get to you first!" She shouted walking over to him.

Frisk was standing there unable to move. _'Asriel… why? Why didn't you ignore them? Why didn't you just come to me… I would have gladly fought them along side you at the least...'_ Frisk thought… She would **FIGHT** for him, because she didn't want anything to ever happen to him.

"S-Sis! It isn't what it looks li-" "Oh? _Then_ please explain what it _does_ look like!" She shouted more nearing him, His friends had already taken off. Asriel sitting up some "D-Don't blame him… I'm the one who came out here to deal with-" "Oh I know exactly what happen this isn't the first fight he has instigated. Isn't that right? _Brother_..." She said looking at Jake with fury.

"Please forgive me sis…." Jake pleaded getting to his knees. "Oh hell no! When we get home tonight I am telling mother _and_ father what you did." She said before looking looking to Asriel. "Please Asriel… Tell me what he said to set you off?" She asked. Asriel was about to just say he kept pushing but looking at Frisk he sighed. "He insulted _my_ sister… called her a _whore…_ " He said quietly enough that only Penny and Jake could hear.

Jake Froze even more in his groveling state. "oh? Is that right..." Penny said as the air around them felt like it was freezing. However then the bell rang signalling Lunch was over. "Oh look what happened now, _brother!_ Now ALL of us have missed lunch!" Penny said angrily at Jake.

With the ring of the bell Frisk had finally snapped out of her daze and was soon by Asriel's side. "You ok Azzy?" She asked him. "I'm fine...sorry that I kept us from lunch..." he replied.

Frisk shook her head. "As long as your fine it's ok..."

A new voice appeared "Well I certainly don't think it is ok." it came from the courtyard entrance, A man dressed in a rather formal suit, Black suit with a tan tie. He walked up to the students "Mr. Dreemurr are you alright?" he said looking down at Asriel and Frisk. "Uh, Yes sir… mr?" Asriel tried to put a name to the person before them "Ah my apologies, my name is Micheal, I am the Principle of this school and like I said a moment ago it is not fine that none of you have eaten. Though I think can do without since he has plenty of energy to Grovel and start fights." Micheal said looking at them. "So please go eat you three, I expect you in my office later." He said walking off with a smile.

Frisk was surprised at that as she helped Asriel up, with a minor scuffle like this he was soon fine, He was just originally surprised by the kick and it had dazed him because it caught him so off guard.

"We are heading to the lunch room to pickup some lunch then. Care to join us Penny?" She asked her friend. Penny smiled and skipped up to them. "Sure! I'll take advantage of this to get to know the both of you better!" She replied as they walked off leaving Jake on the ground Groveling hoping that all the groveling he does somehow makes the punishment later less. 'Oh god… please don't punish me for this too bad...' He prayed as he knew for a fact either way… he was screwed royally when he got home.

-Penny, Asriel, Frisk hallway-

The three were heading to lunch as their Principle told to them to when they were stopped in the hall by a teacher. "You three should be in class right now." Came a familiar grating voice. Frisk groaned as she turned her head, and behold her worse guess came true, behind her stood Linda. "Sorry _Teach_ but the Principle told us-" "I could care less who told you what, Get to class NOW!" She cut Frisk off not wanting her to let her win again today.

"Welp what a predicament your in Kiddos." Came a voice from walking in front of them. Frisk looked and saw Sans walking their way. "Hey Sans what you doing now?" Frisk asked as Sans just shrugged. "Patrolling the halls as I was instructed, though it seems people keep bothering monsters so I have had my tray full." He replied. "Oh great _another_ one appears." Linda said to her self but the quietness of the halls had it echo across to everyone right there.

"Sorry uh?" "Linda" "Right, Sorry _Bimba_ , but if I am not mistaken they did say the Principle so that means any rule you have over them is null until what they were told to do is done. Go on you three, I'm going to have a talk with this teacher for a second then ill come join ya haven't had time to eat my self." Sans said walking past them.

Asriel and Frisk took chance to get there quickly as when Sans threatened someone they shouldn't be there to hear his threats… He liked to keep them personal. Penny shouted to them "Hey wait up you two!" Charging after them.

"So Bimba-" "It is LINDA!" Linda Corrected him angrily. "Sorry but uh, what gives you the right to act like that about monsters..." He said getting close enough he had to look straight up at her. His classic smile turned into a slight smirk. "What gives you the right to think you monsters can control everything." She replied back angrily.

"Oh what do you mean control everything? I'm pretty sure that we are a minority on this globe." He said somehow spinning a globe on his finger as he said that. "W-What the? Where did..." "But then again, you seem to think that there needs to be a superior race between us two when in reality we should be equals. If you don't want to schooled on a new subject then I would learn this next lesson well or you might as well have kept your head booked with your classes next time you decide to treat monsters bad in front of me." He replied his eye caught in blue flames mid sentence. He blinked and it vanished. "Nice talking with you Linda. Gonna go grab some grub." He said turning around heading to the School cafeteria.

For the second time today Linda was shocked and second time she was also terrified as Toriel gave her quite an earful in a Kind rage that was beyond a mother's fury, realizing that she was making more enemies than needed on the first day of school.

She turned and headed back to class.

Asriel, Frisk, and Penny were just walking into the cafeteria when they saw Sans on the other side of the door. "Heya ready to eat?" Penny jumped "How-but-You-HOW?!" She exclaimed looking back to the hall. Sans just shrugged with his smile."You monsters are awesome!" She exclaimed. Her eyes had turned into stars. Sans sweat dropped at this. "Uh you OK?" Penny cleared her head. "Yeah sorry it is just since monsters came from Mt. Ebott everyone has made them out to be evil creatures! But in all honestly from meeting some in person your all really cool!" Penny replied.

The walk over to lunch line to see some trays and food still out. Each grabbing a tray and getting some of what they'd like they go take a seat at one of the many empty tables. "Sorta creepy to be here when no one else is." Penny said. "Well at-least you don't have to worry about it being so loud you can't hear your self think." Frisk replied back before taking a bite of her food.

They continued to talk and chat for the rest of their meal. Sans sat there mostly quiet enjoying the scene before him. _'Not all humans are so bad it seems, Well then again Frisk is human. So what am I saying?'_ he thought to himself. The thought of Frisk being human seemed almost too unnatural to Sans by now strange enough. Something was just _different_ about her than the other humans hes seen since he got to the surface. _'Don't really need to get into deep detail into this thought but it is strange that Frisk has been able to use her_ _ **Soul Power**_ _so effectively when she_ _is not a monster… I'll talk to Alphys later about it, I'm sure its just either a lucky human or just a coincidence'_ He thought finishing up his food.

"Welp you three it was nice talking with you Class is about to be out it seem. So I best get back to my hallway duties..." He said with a bit of annoyance. Toriel would have his hide if he shirked his duties… He owed her a great deal so he may as well work it off. "Catch ya later Kiddos." He said walking off and leaving the cafeteria. Penny finished up her food "Yeah we best get ready for next class, I got Science next, and I just missed Math." She said picking up her trash.

"Hey same classes as us this time at least we wont have to worry about being late to the next one. Though I hope Math teach isn't too mad about us missing out." Frisk said. Penny waved it off "You know how first day classes are, only some teach you new things day one Math will always teach you what you know day one and the next is new!" Penny replied. Frisk and Asriel got their own trash as they thew it away and took off to get ready for next class.

Their principle had already informed the math teacher that they will miss math because of an incident so they were excused this time. The rest of the day went by surprisingly quick as before they knew what happen they were being let out of school. They headed outside to see Toriel standing by the car with Sans, She waved them over as Frisk and Asriel said bye to Penny as they headed to the car. "Hey you two how was your first day?" Toriel asked already knowing the answer from the look on their faces. "It went surprisingly well!" Frisk said.

"I heard someone got into a bit of a scuffle though today..." Toriel said looking at Asriel, who groaned. "C'mon mom, can't we talk about that later? I want to get home." He replied trying to avoid talking about it here. "Alright alright. Get in you two." She said as she unlocked the car. "Coming Sans?" She asked.

"Nah I think I will meat you there." The pun going over everyone's head for now as he walked off only to vanish behind a tree. "Him and his shortcuts I swear…" Toriel said starting the car with a smile on her face.

It was a twenty minute drive back as they drove up they saw Sans holding a package of...MEAT. Frisk and Toriel laughed as they finally understood what he really said while Asriel just rolled his eyes. "Golly Sans couldn't resist could you?" He asked. Sans's smile got bigger as he pulled something out. "I tried but I think it fried..." He said holding a _resistor_ , Asriel let his head hit the car groaning as he walked into that one. Frisk and Toriel laughed harder, While Asriel was groaning he was smiling, Sans was just too good. "Welp I am heading home got to make sure Paps didn't fill the house with Spaghetti again." He said walking across the street to his home.

As Toriel walked in, Asgore was passed out on the Recliner a phone in one hand and an empty cup that seemed to have coffee on the coffee table. "We are home Asgore." Toriel said loudly. He jolted up dropping the phone. "Huh oh uh Howdy Toriel, Kids. How was School?" He asked as he just realized he was asleep. It was easier in the underground… not so much to manage back then but no point in complaining too much now was it?

"It was good." Frisk and Asriel replied in unison as Asriel went straight up stairs to his room. Frisk went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The sound of a door opening upstairs as Asriel went into their room. A few moments later the door was closed as another door was opened and closed with the sound of water soon coming from upstairs signaling he was showering.

"Frisk managed to successfully call upon Magic that wasn't instinctive like back in the underground. Though its only **Light Magic** right now it was really something to see how quickly she got it down." Toriel praised causing Frisk to blush. "Mom, It wasn't that impressive… Asriel got it down too just as fast." She replied trying to make it seem like its not that big of a deal. "Oh but your the first human to wield magic in a long time! It is very impressive!" She praised even more. "Mom! Stop it please!" She said trying to stop the blush on her face for all the sudden praise.

"She is right you know that is amazing. Great work Frisk." Asgore said. Frisk just hurried up to her room to get away from her parent's continuous praise. Sure it was great but it wasn't _that_ special! For all they know it could be the only magic she could ever use.

Once they heard the door close. "So once your son comes out of the shower you best get to talking… cause I'm going to deal with my daughter while you do so I don't want any interruptions." She said going up stairs knocking on the door. "Child may I come in?" She asked, soon the door opened as she walked in "There is something I wanted to talk to you abou-" The voice was cut off as Toriel shut the door behind her.

Asgore sighed _'I really shouldn't complain about this… Atleast I have son back and I get to see Tor every day again… though this is something that needs to be done… oh goodness its going to put things into a very awkward state for us a bit...'_ Asgore groaned, never the less it had to be done.

Asgore walks up stairs and knocks on the bathroom door, from the other side comes a voice. "Yes?" Asriel said the shower muffling the sound quite a bit. "When your done come talk to me ok son?" Asgore said loudly. "Got it dad." Asgore went down stairs and headed to his room at the end of the hallway downstairs. Ten minutes later Asriel knocked and came in with a set of his casual clothing on. "Take a seat this is gonna be a bit of a talk…" Asgore said Asriel took a guess that he knew about the fight at school from Toriel. _'Oh golly this is embarrassing_ ' He thought to himself thinking hes gonna get a lecture on how to not deal with bullies.

"Well son I believe it s time for you and me to have… _The_ talk..." The second the words came from Asgore's mouth, oh the world just shattered. "Uh W-what ever do you mean Dad?" Asriel said not believing what hes hearing. "Well son when-" Asgore started to speak telling him everything he needed to know, Asriel's face kept getting paler with every second and his fur was already white!

' _OH THIS IS NOT JUST EMBARRASSING THIS IS NIGHTMARE FUEL WHY! WHY ME!'_ Asriel thought as his father horribly tried explaining everything in detail.

-With Toriel and Frisk-

Frisk was a statue… literately she was frozen stiff with embarrassment. Her skin had turned as white as the fur on Toriel. "Now child there is nothing to be embarrassed about..." Frisk stared her down. "It _is_ though cause it is my own parent telling me about _sex_!" Frisk exclaimed her face still pure white

"Do you know the kind of images that puts in our heads… cause let me tell ya they are not faceless doll like characters like most parents think it's being portrayed as." She continues. "Yes well I went the same ordeal as you so I guess I kinda understand. Unfortunately I could not come up with an...easier way to say it. With out being more confusing of course..." Frisk groaned.

However their head turned the door as they heard Asriel scream "STOOOOOP PLEASE JUST STOP IT DAD!" Frisk slumped over. Poor Asriel is also being tortured with the same info… "Well I think that is enough best I go save your brother...or should I say _lover_ from his father's horrible wording of things" Toriel said smiling as Frisk angrily looked Toriel "MOOOOOOOOOOM!" She shouted as the door was closed. Toriel smiled and gave a light laugh. "Worth it either way my dear… worth it either way." Toriel said going down stairs, she heads to Asgore's room as she opens the door a sight behold in front of her.

Asriel was _on_ the ceiling clutching his hears to his head with his hands, His fingers had gone through the ceiling holding him up there and his feet too. "I...am not going to ask how you managed that…" Toriel said. "But you better have that repaired soon Asgore we don't need leaks in the house." She continued walking off.

Asriel seeing the door opened dropped down and ran off before his father could say anymore. Asgore sighs "Oh hes not gonna talk to me for a while now" He said to no one as he falls back onto his bed. ' _I hope it was worth it Tor… I hope it was worth it…'_

He thinks to himself as he falls asleep.

Back up stairs with Frisk as she was still staring at her wall color returning to her face as her face went past its normal color to a bright red, suddenly the door slams shut she turns to see Asriel panting with a terrified face that was also a deep red in color.

"I don't think I can look our parents in the face any time soon..." Asriel said staring at the back wall. Frisk looked back at her own wall of choice and nodded. The awkward silence hung over the room for a few moments. "So… uh..." Asriel tried finding something to break the silence as it was beyond awkward for him and he needed to break the silence.

Looking to the clock noticed what time it was, _'Four thirty-five… damn it if it were later we could have gone and watch the sunset..._ ' Asriel thought, he looked to Frisk and found a calming sensation flow through him. _'She looks so calm… and yet from this angle she still looks absolutely gorgeous...'_ He wasn't wrong now getting a good look at her she has changed a lot from when she entered the underground. Her hair is longer and no longer as dry and rough looking now, it looked so soft, and even though his own fur was soft he felt a tad jealous. Her golden yellow eyes glistened in the soft lighting that the sun provided into the room. He felt drawn to her more than ever suddenly.

"Hey Azzy..." She said before turning her head to him. "Want to go take a walk in the park?" she asked him. The park! Why didn't he think of that himself! He smiled, "Great idea… though mind if we leave another way than the front door? I'd rather not say anything else to our parents…" He said as some red tint to his face stayed. She giggled, "Sure we can go out the window like we use to do when we watched to stars." Frisk said opening the window. She started to climb out as Asriel found his jacket and joined her. They walked around the roof quietly before getting to the lowest part and dropping to the ground.

"And where do you two think your going?" A voice came from behind them as they stiffen. Slowly turning their heads they were met with Undyne with a large grin. "H-Hey Undyne…we are just going to the park…" Asriel said with fear in his eyes. Oh boy they were hoping NOT to get seen. "Oh is that so? And with out telling your mother too at that? I don't think she will like that very much…" Undyne replied back with her smile turning slightly darker.

Undyne got slightly closer before wrapped both of her arms around them. "Be safe you two, We don't need anymore scares right now alright?" Undyne said smiling as she gave them both a hug. She let them go walking back to her place.

Asriel deciding not take this chance for granted as he grabbed Frisk's hand and gave her a gentle tug. "come on before mom finds out!" He said quietly, Frisk nodded as they both quietly ran off to the park.

A few minutes down the sidewalk they started laughing. "I can't believe not only did we sneak out, but Undyne catches us and scares us a bit, oh mom is going to be so mad if she finds out." Asriel said

"She is likely to find out anyways when dinner is ready you do know that right." Frisk said, only just remembering that dinner is soon. "Well lets hope they think we are just...oh right… she will just bring dinner up to our room…Shit." Asriel slumped his head. Frisk walked out in front of him walking backwards. "Don't worry I'll send mom a text and tell her we headed to Grillby's for food." She said before turning around and pulling out her phone. Loading up her contacts list she finds the entry _'Momster'_ Asriel snickers at the contact name. "R-Really? Mom would either flip or laugh if she saw that..." Asriel said. Frisk puffed out her cheeks. "Shush you…" She replied slightly embarrassed.

She continues to send Toriel a text who replies back soon after.

 _"Alright you two be-safe! Don't get in any trouble or no pie for you when you get home!"_

Toriel sent back.

Asriel blinked. "She took that rather well…" Frisk smiled, "Well she is a very kind mother after all!" Frisk said as she let Asriel catch up next to her again. She leaned over and gave Asriel a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe if your good… I will let you eat your slice of pie... _off_ of _me_." She said seductively with a smirk. Asriel's face went red. The only thing going through his mind was images of Frisk in the nude or near-nude with a slice of pie on her or a slice of pie on a plate she was holding.

Frisk laughed at his expression as it went blank as he dumbly nodded.

It wasn't long till they arrived at the park where they continued their walk around the place before they found a couple of swings they could sit on. "That was not fair by the way!" Asriel retorted back. "Oh what I said earlier?" Frisk asked "Yes! Overloading my brain like that… your so cruel at times..." Asriel pouted, Frisk gave a light laugh. "Sorry! I couldn't resist. Besides you seemed to like the idea." She replied. Frisk smiled as she looked up to the sky it was starting to get dark. They had been at the park for little over an hour. "We should get back. If we go by Grillby's and hurry back we can watch the sunset." Asriel said "Sounds like an idea to me. Though this time lets leave the 'Kidnapping' part out of it." Frisk replied back with a laugh.

Asriel frowned. "Please don't laugh at that event like that. I can never find that funny." Frisk stopped and gave a small frown. "Sorry"

"It's fine. Lets go..." He said as he looked up. "Heya you two look like your hungry." Said a skeleton that happened to be in front of them suddenly. Asriel fell back and got tangled up in the swing. "DAMN IT SANS! STOP DOING THAT I SWEAR YOU GET A KICK OUT OF IT!" Asriel shouted angrily while trying to get untangled "Hehe sorry kiddo didn't think it was that unusual now." Sans said as he had his hands inside his hoodie.

Frisk helped Asriel up and out of the tangled mess he was it. "Azzy has a point could have sent a text before you appear like that." Frisk said. "Guess it didn't cross my mind Sorry." Sans replied back "It's fine just try to next time." Frisk finished as Asriel was soon out of the swing. "Anyways I was fixin to head to Grillby's as well. We can walk from there to the house if ya feel like enjoying the scenery." He offered.

"If you wouldn't mind Sans." Asriel replied "Sure thing now lets get going. I think Grill has a bottle of ketchup with my name on it." He said as he walked up to them standing close enough to teleport them to Grillby's. They appeared just outside. "Here we go." Sans said opening the door and walking in.

Grillby was able to reopen his restaurant on the surface and it ended up being a big hit.

The three went in, Sans just getting a thing of ketchup, while Frisk and Asriel order two burgers to go. Grillby went in back and after a few minutes came back with their food. "Here you go, Please be safe you two. You are both very important to all us monsters. Both an inspiration and as our protectors." Grillby said as he handed them a bag of food. Asriel pulled some cash out and handed it to Grillby before walking out. He smiled as he turned to Sans.

"Watch over them Sans, they will do great things for us all." Sans smiled waving his hand to say bye. _'There is no doubt about that… Frisk has already done so much for us...'_ Sans though over as he followed the two back home

Frisk and Asriel ate their meal on the way back and threw the trash into a passing by trashcan.

"Thanks again Asriel for the food." Asriel smiled "No problem now lets get home! I want to see the two most beautiful things in the world." He said. "Oh and what would those be?" She asked as Asriel just smiled and took off to the house. "H-Hey wait up!" She shouted charging after him. Sans just walked behind them smiling.

They managed to make it back home just in time as Asriel quickly opened the front door and ran up stairs, Frisk closed the door behind her running after him. The sound of the Ladder being pulled down fills the main room as steps climb up. "Come on hurry up you slow-poke!" Frisk said as she quickly climbed the ladder after him.

Toriel and Asgore just sat in the living room drinking tea. "Ah the wonders of being young..." Toriel said. Asgore nodded and watched the Television.

Frisk got up to the railing as Asriel went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "The answer was the you and the setting sun." He whispered into her ear, before giving her a peck on the cheek and enjoyed the view together.

As the sun set and the light slowy started to fade from the land around them Frisk and Asriel climbed down, they went into their room and on the bed was two slices of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie.

Smiles on each of their faces as they grabbed their places and enjoyed their desert for the day. They finished up before each turned away to get dressed for bed.

Asriel feeling like a little payback was in order decided to sleep with no shirt, only to be one upped by Frisk who was wearing only her bra and panties. "Ready for bed Azzy?" She replied seductively with a smile on her face. "You are never going to let me win are you?" Frisk shook her head. "Nope! After all if you did win then it would be _game over_ remember?" She teased as she climbed in bed with Asriel following suit. "Oh haha." He replied pulling her closer and resting her head on his chest.

Asriel smiled as he held her close "Love ya Frisk." he said. Frisk listening to his heart pound strong as she smiled "Love you too Azzy." As they soon fell asleep to the feeling of each others heart beats.

-Alphys and Undyne's Place-

Alphys was working on a small side project when there was a knock on the door. She walks up and opens it to see Sans standing there. "Sans? What do you need at this hour?" She asked as it was unusual of him to visit at this time.

"Is there anything you can do to find out more about Frisk's Soul? I have a hunch that I need confirmed." Sans said. "Well uh surprisingly yes I can.. I guess I could show you what I have since there was an… _small_ incident back when I made Asriel's **Soul Vessel**." She said leading him to the lab.

AN Time!

Chapter 3; School of mayhem!

Complete!

Chapter 4; Soul of what?

Wow what a run, this is definitely an interesting write, while it may not have been MAYHEM constantly the events that caused them mayhem are definitely some of the most interesting bits that I had trouble with.

But hey Frisk and Azzy made a new friend! Thats good right? But what is Sans so curious about with Frisk's Soul? He cant see an issue with it or is there something more to Frisk than _we_ know? Guess you have to find that out next chapter since its going to be based all around that!

Oh and Brownie points to everyone who finds the HORRIBLY HIDDEN RWBY CHARACTER I threw in there. Seriously Not hard.

I hope you all enjoyed this read as I had a blast writing it! Please do not forget to fav/follow if you like it and want to see more! And leave a review telling me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Soul of What?

Chapter Four: Soul Of What?

Author; Mezameta Durai

" _Come on sweetie, let's go see daddy..." A voice said her face covered by the beams of light from the sun, Her brown hair flowed in the gentle wind. "He lives...away from…since he is…everyone else." Her voice cut out the scene changing constantly. "-...is your daughter...Frisk..."_

Frisk sat up panting Asriel opened one of his eyes. "Frisk...you alright?" He asked groggily, suddenly woken up by her movements. "y-Yeah." Looking to the clock, 'Four twenty three'. "Yeah...i think… I don't know..." She said confused. Asriel sat up "Want to talk about it?" He asked. "there… Is not much to say… I was with a women, She had brown hair. Kept calling me 'sweetie' She was carrying me to see I think my dad? I don't know, We went out of the town I was born in, and headed to the mountains, most of everything she was explaining something about him was missing. It felt… so _real_ " She said wrapping her arms over her chest.

"You gonna be alright?" Asriel said as he pulled her into a hug. "I-I guess." She was shook up pretty bad. "Lets go outside I want some fresh air..." She said getting out of bed. Asriel decided to follow her, If it has her like this, he should be there for her.

Grabbing their clothes and getting dressed, Asriel quietly pull the ladder down, they slowly climbed the ladder to not wake anyone else in the house.

The wind was giving a chilling breeze, the morning mist was casting a light fog over the ground darkness around them. Frisk held out her hand and called upon a weaker light to light the balcony enough for them to see.

"I.. I don't understand why I would have such dreams now. I have a family, I have friends… My life is perfect… isn't it?" She asks as she leans onto the balcony railing.

Asriel hugged her from behind. "While I want to say yes… maybe a part of you wants to know _why_ your early years before the underground were the way they were." Asriel said nuzzling his head into her neck. "I wonder why I never saw what Chara was doing when we were younger… Why I never noticed how Chara was _using_ me and my family for their revenge against humans… they always acted like loved us… but it was always so _sickly_ when they spoke of love. I wish I knew they wanted **LOVE** and not love..." He continued.

"Maybe your right..." Frisk replied looking down at the foggy mist covered ground.

They heard a yawn from behind them as they turned their head to see who it was. "What are you two doing up so early?" Toriel said as she gently climbed the ladder still tired in her night gown a soft light gently coming from her hand. "Sorry mom, Just a strange dream woke me up… I asked Asriel to give me company up here." Frisk replied smiling to her mother. _'She is my mother now...'_ Frisk thought. "Well alright, Remember you have school still its only the second day..." Toriel said climbing down.

Frisk sighed. "I don't want to go back to sleep… but we need our rest." Frisk said, She didn't want dreams like that… She did not _need_ dreams like that now!

"I will be there right next to you… come on." He said gently leading her to the ladder and helped her down as she cut off her **light magic**. Leading her back to bed where they just lied down not even bothering changing clothes again. He pulled her head to his chest letting his heartbeat calm her down. "Sleep well Frisk." He said holding her tightly.

-Alphys's Lab under Alphys and Undyne's house.-

Alphys was currently examining the now _fully_ grown **Soul** grown from just a fragment of Frisk's Soul.

"I… I don't understand!" Alphys said frustrated. "It does not make any sense!" She continued. Sans kept scratching his own head trying to figure this out.

 _/flashback/_

Alphys was working on a small side project when there was a knock on the door. She walks up and opens it to see Sans standing there. "Sans? What do you need at this hour?" She asked as it was unusual of him to visit at this time.

"Is there anything you can do to find out more about Frisk's Soul? I have a hunch that I need confirmed." Sans said. "Well uh surprisingly yes I can.. I guess I could show you what I have since there was a… _small_ incident back when I made Asriel's **Soul Vessel**." She said leading him to the lab.

Sans's eyes glared slightly at her. "What sort of _incident_ …" He asked making her gulp. "N-Nothing that harmed Frisk I can promise you that." She said as she led him through the lab leading to room blocked by curtains, She pulls them open telling him to walk in. After doing so she closed the curtains and walked to a container. Sans's eyes were wide. "W-What is _this_ Alphys!" He nearly shouted. Angry as his eye turned blue. She sighed. "This is not what you think! This is... the result of a fragment that fell off of Frisk's Soul… It _grew_ into this...A exact replica of Frisk's soul." She said. "Oh so Frisk has a bit of her _SOUL_ missing?!" "N-No! In fact when I tried to place it back… it _regrew_!" She exclaimed.

"It...Regrew? That.. That is not possible… It just is not possible.." Sans said his expression changed to utter confusion. What is just going on… _'Frisk… what are you exactly… because human souls do not regrow chunks that get broken… and those chunks do not turn into brand new souls!'_ Sans thought worriedly,

 _/flashback end/_

Sans and Alphys spent the entire night studying the **Replica Soul**. They had determined one thing. It was at the least _partially_ human. The other part they couldn't determine, They were unable to find out if it was monster or something new.

Finding out that Frisk was indeed at least human put a huge relief on him. If Frisk wasn't human well then it would bring up a lot of questions. "I need a break Alphys… We've been at this all night… and I got to help Tor at the school again today…" Sans said slumping over in a chair. _'G wish you were here… at the least you could figure this out, you were a lot better at than me when it came to working with souls.'_ Sans thought to him self.

Sans got up and headed out of the lab. "I...I need to get ready… today is going to be a long day for me." Sans said walking out obviously stressed from all this. Alphys sighed deciding to take a break. "No sense of making my sick over this.. Undyne would yell at me for doing so before going to yell at Sans." Alphys said to her self forcing her self to move away from the questionable soul.

Sans headed home and set an alarm for two hours. _'i need some sleep otherwise ill be sleeping on the job...'_ He thought tiredly. Today was going to be long and tiresome.

It soon came time to wake up and head to work/school. It was seven forty-five as Frisk and Asriel walked out of the house, Toriel following behind them, Sans was already at the car. "Heya." He said with a wave. "Hey/Howdy." Frisk and Asriel greeted back. "What are you doing here so early Sans?" Frisk asked. "Well I sent Tor a text asking her if I could catch a ride with you guys this time since I rather exhausted my self last night working on something." Frisk raised an eyebrow at this Sans rarely admitted he was working on something. "What were you working on." Sans just realized he slipped up and said he _was_ working on something, He knew Tor wouldn't mind but the kid? Oh she was a very curious cat.

"Uh it is a secret, very important..." He tried to end the conversation without getting overworked. Frisk knew something was up, but she also knew if he didn't want to say what it was then it likely was important and accidentally slipped up due to exhausting, which he has done before when he nearly killed him self with no sleep on a surprise gift he got Frisk on her birthday last year. He gotten an earful saying that if he does that again. Frisk personally would find a way to revive him just to beat him to death her self. Sans knew she didn't mean that but she would be very angry.

He took his spot in the Front seat passenger as Asriel and Frisk too the back seat not that they mind, even if they wanted to Toriel wouldn't let them both sit in the front seat.

The ride there was quiet. Frisk gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and Sans a hug before her and Asriel took off to head to class. Meeting up with Penny on the way in.

They had a small chat before Penny took off for her first class with a groan. "Language Arts." she said with rolling her eyes, Asriel and Frisk gave a light laugh and wished Penny luck.

Frisk and Asriel ran into History class getting to their seats, minutes later the bell rang.

"Ah I see everyone is here for day two!" said walking into the classroom. "Please turn 190, We are going to continue where we left off. The Return of the Monster race."

Everyone was turning their pages and getting ready as wrote a few things down on the chalkboard.

"Now, The Return of the monster race was nothing short of a miracle for Monsters as an old prophecy had said… Anyone want to take this chance to recall what we were talking about before class ended yesterday?" Several hands went up. "Yes Asriel." announced as Asriel stood up. "The prophecy said _'An Angel from the surface will descend into the below to rise and bring freedom to monsters, The angel will never break from a single path and will turn back the hands of time to save every last one of them.'_ However the Monsters of the underground took a more bleaker look at it and assumed _freedom_ was death and translated it to _angel of death_ allowing a more darker legend to be spread through the population." Asriel spoke loudly so the entire class could hear him. "Yes excellent recalling Mr. Dreemurr." replied. "Now how exactly did the monsters get free? That is the question we answer today!" He said excitedly. He looked over to Frisk and smiled.

"You see class there were two ways for the Monster race to be free, Collect seven souls of humans and force it open… or a monster with the power of the entire Underground dispel it. One of our very own classmates today has been to the underground. She alone faced danger and assisted in the saving of Monster race, That was our dear Frisk, who is now an envoy between Humans and Monsters at times. A flower. Yes a Flower who was soulless had gained power down there and absorbed every single monster in order to counter the prophecy that was soon to be fulfilled." said as Asriel lowered his head at the flower portion.

"Now you may be thinking 'a flower is harmless and can not do nothing.' Well one of the scientists of the underground had decided to experiment with some of the **Soul Trait; DETERMINATION** and injected it into the flower. How they had access to said trait I don't know but humans have been reported before falling in there before so perhaps they came across an unwanted end, or perhaps attacked and was killed instead of taking the time to learn about the monsters." continued

"Either way the flower was brought to life and existed soullessly. With its new power it took a form of the _Angel of Death_ to kill and reset the time line to prevent the saving of the monsters, treating it nothing more than a game." He finished. "Now any questions?" He asked as hands went up again.

Class went on as normal. Asriel was surprised when his name didn't pop in the history lesson. After the bell rang Asriel and Frisk got up and ready to leave as asked them to stay again. "Sorry to keep you both again after class but I have something I need to give to you after school today Frisk. The reason your here Asriel is because I wanted to say, that no matter what people say, don't let them pull you down. You have a wondrous _sister._ And great life ahead of both of you. Now get to your next class on time, Linda wont be happy if your late..then again she is never happy so try not to annoy her _too_ much" He said with a smile. Frisk nodded. "See you at the end of school then Professor!" She said walking out "Thanks for a great class Professor." Asriel said on his way out.

'So much to say yet I cannot have the time of day in order to say it Frisk. My mother would be so happy to know you are well.' Bleck thought. He walked back to his desk and opened a draw, a small object and a letter cleanly laid in there alone.

Asriel and Frisk got ready and headed to their next class without delay not wanting to deal with Linda's stupid bullshit. Their day besides History class so far was uneventful… at least for now it seemed that way. Classes went normally up till Magic Class again.

Frisk and Asriel got to Magic class and inside was not just Toriel but Sans. They head to their seats and get ready as the bell rang.

"Morning class! Today I have Sans the Skeleton here to help us learn **Blue Magic**. Now this type of magic is useful for learning Magic as it helps with fine control, Now I don't expect everyone to get it or anyone matter of fact. Normally this is an Advanced type of magic but Sans here said that learning it early could improve everyone's Control immensely seeing nothing wrong as long as its on Objects such as books and what not and merely levitating the object while not throwing it I am allowing it. Now Sans please go ahead." Toriel said moving aside for Sans to start teaching.

"Thanks Mrs Dreemurr. Heya everyone, Now first thing to know about **Blue Magic** is that it requires you to extend your **Soul Power** away from your body. Sorta like a magnet, Though you have to keep it pulled in as well." Sans said as he pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Since it works like that I think practice with something that wont hurt anyone is in order, You can also be too rough with **Blue Magic** as overloading something with your **Soul Power** can crush the object. Now this won't work on someone as their own **Soul Power** will react like a shield preventing damage, but to an egg which has no **Soul Power** it would crush it sending its content all over." Sans said as the eggs started to float from the carton and each one moved to a different student.

"Now most beginners can increase the chances by using their hand or another limb to _Focus_ the power through to grab the object… Treating it like a third arm that came from their arm."

The eggs were gently laid onto everyone's desks.

"Now what I want you to do is to _levitate_ the egg and hold it in the air for as long as possible. If you feel like you cant hold it anymore lower it to the desk. Try not to break the eggs. After all this is not cooking class, last thing we need is scrambled eggs." He finished up. "You may begin." He said as everyone started to lift the egg off the desk.

Frisk looked at the egg and stuck her hand out feeling her soul power gently flow through her arm as the egg began to shake before lifting up some. "Whoa! Frisk is doing it!" The monster to Frisk's right said. The egg was floating as she managed to get it in the air. Sans narrowed his eyes slightly. "Very good Frisk Dreemurr, Now lets see how long you can hold it. Everyone else please continue trying." Sans said with his smile. His eyes no longer narrowed.

Asriel asked quietly "Hey Frisk how are you doing that?" "I don't know I just let it flow through my arm and hand as if it was exactly that and then try grabbing it." She replied back in a whisper.

Asriel tried as he was told and got it to start shaking he managed to lift it up for a moment before it gently landed on the table. "Well nearly got it, It is so hard to grab." Asriel said.

By the end of the class Everyone had gotten it to lift up for a moment at the least while Asriel had managed to get a full minute of levitation before it exploded, While Frisk had managed up to a maximum of five minutes at a time. Sans gave a small lecture on how to help limit the amount of **Soul power** is going through your limb after that.

Classes after that went on the same as did lunch which ended up being uneventful since where ever Frisk and Asriel sat everyone moved away that were humans, Most monsters had already had full tables. Penny joined them to keep them company at the least.

It felt like nearly days had gone past by the time the bell rang. Frisk and Asriel were heading to meet since he had something to say when someone stopped them, A familiar student from the previous day. Asriel groaned. "What is it now Jake?" He asked, Jake was looking away before he looked Asriel in the eyes before bowing. "I AM SORRY FOR MY ACTIONS!" He exclaimed which caused Asriel to jump back a bit. Jake stood straight again. "My actions were wrong. I am extremely Sorry!" He said "Your sis tore into you good didn't she?" Frisk asked while trying to hold back a bit of a laugh… "er. Yeah… She was not happy about how I treated her friends, Neither were either of my parents. So please forgive me." He asked again. "Alright. I don't see why not I mean you did ask." Asriel said with a shrug "We hate to cut this apology short Jake but asked to see us after school." Frisk said pulling Asriel along. "H-Hey come on you don't need to pull me I got legs you know!" He said annoyingly as Frisk pulled him to the History classroom.

They arrived, at the class as Bleck was finishing up with some papers. "You wanted to see us Professor?" He looked up and saw them. "Well I wanted to talk to _you_ after class alone if that was alright." Frisk raised an eyebrow. "About what if you don't mind me asking?" He sighed. "Well it has to do with your past..." The second the word left his mouth she started to tremble. _'M-my past...Why… Would we need to talk about that… It is the past… it has nothing to do with me now!'_ she thought to her self. "I'd rather not… Professor..." She said hesitantly. "Well I see… My mother instructed me never the less to give you something. She was hoping to give it to you her self one day but she passed away soon after you disappeared." He said as he pulled the a spherical object and a letter out and placed it in her hands. "Please when you get the time read the letter it is from my mother. She did miss seeing your smiling face when you left." He requested as he grabbed his bag and took off. "And I am sorry if I offended you with trying to talk about your past… I have no idea why it effected you the way it has but never the less, my apologies." He left without her saying a word back.

"Frisk… lets go home alright?" He said as he wrapped her arms around her. She nodded and let Asriel lead the way to the car. Still holding the letter and orb in her hand.

Toriel was worried when she first saw Frisk but Asriel said it was nothing just something that reminder her of the dream this morning. She accepted it and drove them home, Sans tagged along this time riding the front passenger seat again.

The drive was long and quiet. Asriel held onto her as she trembled in her seat. A thousand thoughts passing through her mind. _'why! Why is the past coming back now?! I am happy… right? Right!? I… I…'_ she thought as she looked down at the object. It was a dark blue with golden foxes wrapped around the top and bottom of it. _'I want… to know… I can't deny that… I truly can't… maybe… this is fate leading me to know the truth of why things happened the way they did. Why I was so alone back then...'_ She thought, pain shooting through her chest as she felt a burning need to know why.

They arrived home as Asriel led Frisk upstairs to their room. Wanting to make sure they got alone so he could try to comfort her, as he felt being around others right now would not help.

Asriel and Frisk sat down at the end of their beds. "You alright Frisk?" She shook her head no. "My chest… it hurts, my heart desires to know what happen… but I am afraid of what I will find out… I am afraid to find out that my birth parents may have never loved me and abandoned me… I'm afraid that this will only be my worst nightmares from when I was a kid." She said as tears began to flow down her face. "Don't worry Frisk no matter what happened in the past I will be here for you… Just don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this and makes me feel like I can do nothing at all." He said holding her tight. "S-Sorry A-Azzy… G-Guess I am the one b-being the crybaby right now..." She said sobbing. "No never, You will always be my Angel." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead. He looked down. "You want to read it now?" He asked looking at the letter.

"Y-Yeah… Best to get this over with now..." She replied trying to stop her sobbing and crying. She opened the letter package and pulled the contents out.

" _Ah my sweet little Frisk… by the time you are reading this I have passed away, that sweet old lady that gave you the sweater on the last day anyone would see you. I know things never went nicely for you when you were just a child, but sadly things are never perfect with us humans."_ "Why did she say it like that?" Asriel asked. Frisk shook her head. "I don't know." _"Never the less you were such a sweet child, I remember back when you were smiling while being carried by your mother. She was a sweet girl, so nice and kind, not a single mean bone in her body that one."_ Frisk's eyes widen. "M-My mother?" she said as a tear fell down her face.

" _She was so nice and loved you ever so much, even though she had no money she always found a way to provide you with food and clothes, that was until your fourth birthday when she left this world. I wish she could have seen the great things I know you will do, that smile on your face always reminded me of her. Your brown hair always made you look like her if she were a mere child, except her eyes were as blue as the sky though your golden eyes were just as gorgeous. When she walked around carrying you before your birth. She always spoke how her child was destined to be great. She never did speak of your father, Never understood why. She never said anything bad or good so no one knew who he was, when the subject came up though she smiled so brightly. She must have loved the man. The only thing strange is that she always took you to the mountains past the Golden Flower meadows. She made trips before you were born as well. People never liked that she wandered off and came back pregnant with you. Humans are always afraid of the unknown."_ "Golden flower… Asriel… this is just like my dream… She… She… oh goodness." She said as more tears flowed

" _When your mother died something happened to you though it was as if you forgot everything… then again seeing your mother die in front of you most likely traumatized you. I am sorry we humans are not so friendly all the time. And I am afraid that this is all I have time for… but the object my son gave you is not of human design. As of how I got it, that is not for me to say, they said that you would find a way to use it and it would guide you onto a path to learn the truth alone or with a new-found companion."_

"with love… Maina Kela" Frisk finished tears dripping down her cheeks. Asriel looked down at the orb as he picked it up. "I don't know what she means when someone would recognize it… it does not look familiar to me." He then looked up at Frisk tears still flowing down her face as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "No matter, I will be here for you. If you decide to find the truth I will go with you." He said gently and lovingly as he held her. "Thank you Azzy..." She said turning her head up to his and putting her lips to his for a moment. Breaking their kiss minutes later she looked him in the eyes. "I… would like to get some rest, lay down with me?" She asked him her body still trembling so often from the events of today. "Sure." He replied taking the orb and letter, placing them onto her dresser. Climbing into bed pulling her onto his chest. "Sleep well my Angel." he said as they fell into a gentle slumber.

Frisk dreamed of a loving mother who was no longer there, and the better days of her home town.

Several hours later Frisk tried to gently get out of bed, not wanting to wake Asriel up. _'hes always taking everything onto his shoulders… haha, no wonder I love him so much, hes so kind… hes so gentle… and he tries to make everything better.'_ She thought as she manged to get out of the bed. Walking over to the dresser she picked up the orb, its design felt so familiar yet she couldn't remember for the life of her. "Frisk? You alright?" Asriel's voice came from behind her. She turned her head. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you.." She replied. "It's fine. What matters is you, Now you alright?" Frisk nodded her head. "Yeah. Just clearing my head" She said

His eyebrow raised. "Another dream?" He asked sitting up, Frisk nodded as she walked to the bed sitting down on the edge. "It was about my mother again… and the town I used to live in… I remember what happened that day… townsfolk came and..." She pulled her knees up to her chest, tears flowing again. "They _mauled_ her with whatever they could find… _they…_ killed her… why I don't know… they just brutally killed her. Even then the only request she made as she was being beaten and stabbed by them, she requested that they do not harm _me_. That was all she kept saying… oh god the blood… it was everywhere Asriel… so much of it..." She cried harder as Asriel got up and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"After that I woke up in the town Clinic. That is all I remember… for now..." Her tears not stopping Asriel just hugged her and let her cry.

' _I don't care who it is, if anyone ever lays a finger on Frisk with the intention of harming her. I will destroy them. Human or monster.'_ Asriel thought as he held her. He gently pulled her head onto his shoulder as he rested his on hers gently. They stayed liked this for an hour till they fell asleep falling backwards onto their bed.

Three hours later the sun peered through the window on Asriel's side of the room the light hit his face as it landed on the edge of the bed. He began to wake up sitting up some. He reached over to wake up Frisk, as his hand touched her shoulder something was off. _'She is covered in sweat...'_ he thought as he looked down her face was red and she was breathing heavily. His eyes widen. _'oh no! Not good!'_ He scrambled to get out of bed running out of the room "Mother! Hurry!" He shouted as he ran down the hall. Toriel was already up but still in her room down stairs. Asriel jumped over the railing scaring her as he dropped down. "Mother! It's Frisk! Shes burning up!" He exclaimed Toriel's eyes widen as she left her room, she had yet to switch out of her gown from bed as she quickly walked up stairs and headed into their room.

Frisk laid on the bed her clothes stuck to her. Her skin was sticky and wet with sweat. Toriel placed her hand on her forehead. "Oh dear…" She spoke to no one worriedly as Asriel walked in. "Call Alphys my son, Tell her its an emergency." Asriel looked around trying to find his phone before seeing it on the night stand plugged in _'thank god its plugged in!'_ he had forgotten to take with him yesterday to school. He grabbed it and pulled up his contacts finding Alphys.

-Alphy and Undyne's house-

Alphys was sleeping nicely as undyne was in the kitchen making breakfast. When she was woken by her phone ringing. She groggily reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked tiredly.

" _Alphys! Please get over here now! Its emergency!"_ Asriel said over the phone. Alphys sat up "Hmm whats wrong Asriel you sound worried..." She replied still half asleep. _"It is Frisk! Shes sick!"_ He replied back. This woke her up. Of course! Asriel rarely makes calls to anyone unless its an emergancy or hes needs help with something for Frisk. "R-Right! I'll be over there right away!" She said back as she quickly got out of bed. Undyne hearing Alphys move around quickly and roughly walks into the bedroom with an apron over her casual clothing. "Hey what's got you in such a hurry?" She asked. "Frisk is apparently really sick Asriel just called and said its an emergency." Undyne sighed. "Well shit there goes breakfast in bed." Undyne said pulling off her apron "Let's get going need me to carry anything for you?" Undyne asked. "Yeah get my Medical kit will you?" Alphys replied trying to get dressed still.

After ten minutes Undyne was carrying the medical bag _and_ Alphys. "I can walk on my own Undyne!" She shouted. Undyne smiled "Yeah but I can run us there quicker than you can on your own!" She said with a light laugh. "Besides its an emergency right?" She continued with a serious look on her face. "Y-Yeah..." Alphys sighed. No point in arguing with an excited partner. Undyne charged down the sidewalk to the Dreemurr house.

It took them a couple of minutes to get there as Undyne decided to take the quickest way in. She lept and went through Asriel's window. "Hey we are here..." Undyne said but soon felt fear crawl down her back as she saw Toriel with an angry look on her face. "I will pay for the window..." She said as she put Alphys down who quickly scurried to Frisk's side with the medical bag in hand.

Alphys checked her tempature, her blood pressure, and a few other things. She sighed "Well as far as I can tell she is having a _really_ bad fever, though her body isn't fighting an infection. Its more like its fighting its _self_." She said. "And what does that mean?!" Toriel demanded. "Well from what I read extreme stress can cause this, though other than that I am guessing her body is more or less trying to _adapt_ to a new change in her life that she is trying to enforce on it. I am not entirely sure. Whats for the best right now is she get some sleep and have someone watch over her." Alphys replied. "I will stay." Asriel spoke up. Toriel turned on her heels of her feet in a snap. "No! Absolutely not, You have school to get to!" Toriel said angrily. "I don't care!" He shouted at his mother. "You will go to school mister!" Toriel shouted back. "I will not! I promised her I would stay by her side no matter what! And that is exactly what I am going to do!" He angrily shouted making Toriel step back in fear. It was just like when she was kidnapped. "Fine." She said walking past him upset. Going to get ready for work.

Toriel made it to her room before tears came down her face. _'Why is this happening? My own child is mad at me...I am trying to do what is best for them right?_ She thought as she cried. Today was just going wrong straight from the start.

Alphys said she would comeback later and check up on Frisk. Asriel nodded and thanked her for coming over as she and Undyne left. He looked over to his mother. _'I shouldn't have yelled at her… I was just so upset… and worried for Frisk…'_ He thought before sighing. "Mom… I'm sorry for yelling at you." Toriel didn't respond she just got her stuff and walked past him in the living room "Be safe mom I love you." He said hurt that she wouldn't respond as she passed by him.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as he walked up the stairs heading back to His and Frisk's room and sitting down. He looked down at his phone, looking back to the orb in her hand still. He sighed. "Guess I should see if Sans is free to come talk for a bit." He said to no one. He flipped his phone open.

With Sans who was getting ready for heading to the school again. He sighed "Can't life throw me a bone?" He asked to him self with a chuckle, when his phone began to ring. "Huh ask and ye shall receive.." he said as he picked it up. "huh its Az." He answered the phone "This is the Skelepun hotline how may I put a pun in your day?" He answered Cheekily.

" _Howdy Sans, mind if you come over. I need to talk to you about something."_ "Cant it wait till after school or during the hallway kid?" _"I'm not heading to school, I am watching over Frisk. She is sick right now."_ Sans stood there his eyes were dark as his white pupils were gone. "Is she alright?" _"Yeah… just a fever so far a pretty bad one but none the less a fever."_ Sans gave a sigh. "Don't scare me like that Az. Aight ill be over. Need to tell Tor I got some plans for the day then." _"You sure? I don't want to make her upset more than she is now."_ "Wait Tor? Upset? Now I definitely need to know what happened." _"I uh...yelled at her, I was worried about Frisk and was upset that she is sick… so I kinda lost my temper."_ He sighed again "You two love making this hard for me you know?" Sans with a sarcastic tone. _"Sorry..."_ "Don't worry about it, ill be over in a jiffy. See you soon Kiddo." He said hanging up the phone and pulling Toriel's contact up.

"This is one heck of a day." Sans said as his boney fingers typed away on the phone before sending the text to Toriel and walking out while grabbing his hoodie. He heads straight across the road to see Toriel already gone. "Guess she musta been real unhappy about that, she rarely leaves anyone extra early." He said to him self.

He walks inside and closes the door behind him seeing Asriel in the kitchen getting a bucket of water with a towel in his hand. "So you wanted to talk?" Asriel nodded as he led Sans up to their room leaving the door open. Asriel takes a seat next to Frisk at the foot of the bed while Sans sits on the floor in front of him. "You want a chair?" Asriel offers, Sans shakes his head. "Nah I am fine. Not like I can have a pain in my ass… oh wait I don't have one." Sans replied smiling Asriel chuckled "I swear Sans I will never get where you come from when it comes to jokes." He said with a smile, however it soon fades as Asriel pulls the orb out of his pocket before gently tossing it to Sans. "Wha-" He started to say but he instantly recognized it. "Where did you get this?" He asked seriously. "Frisk got it from our History teacher, said his mother wanted Frisk to have it." Sans sighed. "Do you know _what_ this is?" He asked. Asriel shook his head.

Sans leaned back. "Its a magical tool, an old one at that… extremely old. I'd say it dates back to when us monsters were sent to the underground… though I figured all the tools from that time would be destroyed or placed in a museum under heavy guard. Hell maybe even all broken but this one… its in _perfect_ condition and it still works." he said before tossing it back, Asriel caught it. "So tell me, that isn't everything you asked me to come over for is it?" Asriel shook his head. "Alright start from the beginning then cause I am sure there is a bit of a back story." Sans said. Asriel sighed and began to retell everything that happened yesterday starting from the dream Frisk had.

He spent an hour retelling the story. By the time he was done Sans was laying on his back. "So a really rough day for the savior of monsters? That is really hard to believe after all that she went through. Then again… with that device… I have to believe it. Toriel don't know about it does she?" "No. We never told her. I think Frisk would like to talk to her about it." Asriel looks out to the window towards the mountains. "She wants to go to the mountains near her home-town. Its a miles from where she fell on ." Asriel sighed as the room went quiet.

-Frisk's mind-

" _Come on… You know you want to give in… Friissk."_ a chilling voice said. "Why are you here… What do _you want_ Chara..." Frisk said staring at a dark figure with a chilling smile. _"Oh so cold… what happened to you, we had **such** fun in the underground… remember when we ki-"_ "Shut up!" Chara stepped back. "You are nothing now Chara. Now why have you come to bother me." She demanded. Chara smiled as an image of Asriel appeared in the dark abyss of Frisk's mind.

" _I want to take everything you **took** from me." _ Chara said with a smile its arms wrapping around Asriel, a knife in one hand aimed right at the throat. Chara smiled before they yanked their arm allowing the blade to cut into the form of Asriel. Frisk stood there unaffected. "Your illusions don't affect me anymore _Chara_." She said. _"aw boo. Your no fun… maybe his mind would be more enjoyable."_ Frisk stood there an unamused look on her face. " _You_ are not even really here creature. Your still trapped inside the Underground I made sure of that." Chara smiled _"Are you suuuure? Because the way I see it I can see a certain skeleton and goat talking **in** the room you and **goatboy** share. Then again I **must** be seeing things after all I am still in the underground." _ Chara said smiling as Frisk's eyes widen.

"Leave them alone!" She shouted taking a step forward. _"Or what? you'll **fight** me? Oh wait you **cant**! Because I am still bound by the rules of the underground. You fight and kill me, I will just come **right back** " _Chara said with a dark chuckle as it walked forwards with the knife in hand. _"let's play who gets killed first. Me or **You!** " _Chara shouted while leaping towards Frisk, however a light appeared and threw Chara back. _"What? What is this interference! It should be just me and this **fool!** "_ The light started to take some sort of form.

"Stay away dark one… or face the absolute obliteration." A voice came through the light, it sounded both male and female. Frisk stood there the light was blinding as soon it died down a female of brown hair and blue eyes.

" _Who are you!"_ Chara shouted in the mindscape. "We are many. We are few. Who we are is not important to a being such as your self. Leave this place and leave the mortal plane!" The voice sounded more feminine now. It turned and faced Frisk. "M-Mother?" The figure shook its head. "We took this form as we feel it would have been an acceptable form to use. Young one, Do not falter even the beings who walk in the light. The ones you call humans are bound by a curse just like the ones who walked in the darkness of what you call 'The underground'. The two may have been separated how ever they have been connected still and one cannot exist with out the other." It said before looking back at Chara.

" _What is this bullshit you keep spouting, I got a better idea! I will kill you both!"_ Chara yelled as they charged forth, the figure of Frisk's mother lifted their hand as Chara was blasted back. _"WHAT?! THE FUCK ARE YOU? I WILL KILL FRISK AND I WILL GET THE POWER OF THE SAVE AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!"_ Chara shouted as they vanished into the darkness.

The figure turned and changed forms into a small goat child. They turned into Asriel when he was younger. "Is this a more acceptable form to communicate?" Frisk hesitantly nodded. Still freaked out by this third being in her head.

"As I was saying Young one. This world is under a horrible curse. The prophecy you fulfilled in the underground was one of many. You will bring the world to a Utopia." Frisk stared at the Asriel being in front of her. "Me? How can I do that when I don't even know _who_ or even _what_ I am." She shouted.  "All in due time Young one, your journey is just at the start. You will see many things. You will meet many people. You will change the fate and lives around you. You are the-" The voice was cutoff as the figure just up and vanished mid sentence.

-Asriel and Sans-

They had been quiet for some time both loosing track of time while each of their thoughts were else where. Asriel looked up at the clock 'One forty-six' he gave a sigh. "What are you going to do Sans?" He asked Sans looked to Asriel as he sat up before looking over to Frisk. "I think I-" Sans was cutoff by a groan. Asriel looked over and saw Frisk trying to sit up. "H-Hey now, just stay laid down alright? You have a fever." Asriel said as he got up and walked over to her. "What time is it?" She asked weakly "One fifty. You've been out nearly all day." He replied changing the damp towel on her forehead. "Why didn't you go to school?" She asked her face cooling off from the cool water inside the damp towel. "Someone had to watch over you." He said. Sans stood up "How ya feelin kiddo?" "What did you keep Sans from working at the school too?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face her. "Eh I don't mind it, I needed the break. Watchin over kids other than you two isn't as fun." He said smiling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door down stairs. "I think that is Alphys. Sans watch over Frisk for me while I get that." Asriel said getting up. Sans walked over to Frisk's side. "So I heard you've been having some trouble sleeping." Frisk nodded. "Did Asriel tell you?" she asked quietly "Yeah he was worried so he asked for some guidance more or less." Sans replied. He looked over at the end of the bed where laid the orb Asriel was holding onto earlier.

-Down stairs-

Alphys was waiting outside with her medical bag in hand as the door opened. "Guess I was right, Frisk just woke up, her fever is still there though so I kept her in bed." Asriel said he sounded more relieved than anything. "That is good. Well would you lead the way please?" Alphys asked kindly as Asriel lead the way to the bedroom. He stopped by the door. "I am gonna get a bottle of water for Frisk. I will be right in." He said walking off Alphys walked in and was greeted by Sans and Frisk.

"S-Sans I thought you were needed at the school?" Alphys asked. "I told Tor I would be busy for today. Besides my work is only suppose to be temporary." He said moving aside for Alphys to check up on Frisk. Asriel walked in with a couple of water bottles a moment later. Alphys went through the same checkup she did that morning. Giving a sigh of relief, "Well everything is more normalized with the exception of your fever, so I want you to stay in bed, with the exception of heading to the bathroom of course. If you _do_ get up please have Asriel help you move around, This fever is going to have sapped away a lot of your strength away so moving will be difficult." She said packing up her stuff. Asriel was sitting next to her helping her drink some of the water he brought for her. "Alright well I leave her in your hands Asriel. Take care I will check up on her either tonight or tomorrow morning." Alphys said taking off, Sans walked over to the orb picking it up before walking in front of Asriel and Frisk. He sighed. "So. You sure you want to go on this path you chose? You may not like what you find out Kid." Frisk looked over. "Yes. I am sure, I _need_ to know Sans..." She replied her voice was quiet and weak sounding still. He gives a defeated sigh. "Alright I guess I should start with something that…Alphys and I found out though..." He said looking away. "When you were out for the operation on the creation of the **Soul Vessel** , there was an accident where a small fragment of your soul was broke off, about the size of a coin. Nothing too big, but when she tried to place it back… your soul regrew that fragment… Then that fragment has grown into another **Soul**." He said looking out the window.

"Wait. Souls do not just _grow_ from fragments or even regrow lost fragments, even I know that!" Asriel exclaimed. "Indeed, how ever Frisk's did, We stayed up all night that night when I found out… Frisk… Your only _part_ human… we couldn't figure out what the other part was...or even if there was another part." He said, eyes still out on the mountainous horizon.

He turned and held the orb out. "This is a very...rare… and rather forbidden magical devices in the monster community these days… We never had the resources to make any more devices other than what we needed in the underground… but this is what we called… **PTF Soul communication** it's other use was its more common use though as a Path marker. The Path marker function could a location stored on it so it could guide anyone to the location… as long as they knew the magic needed to operate it. This one is… has _both_ functions active...The **PTF Soul communication** or ' **Past to Future Soul Communication** ' was forbidden because it required to take a fraction of the human or monster soul in order to speak with someone… even if they died. It _stored_ a part of the soul for the pure reason of talking to someone after their death if they figured they would not see the person again." He said staring at them before he looked at the orb.

"It was a really terrifying object as sometimes if the person's soul was not strong enough… it would destroy their entire soul if used for that reason..." He said staring down at it. "Frisk… when you are feeling better… just ask and I will active it for you… While I don't approve of this path because I am afraid it may lead to only problems in the future… it is your decision." He said walking to the dresser setting the orb down. "I need to go check on Papyrus. Talk to you two later." He said walking out the door and vanishing around the corner.

Asriel looked to Frisk as he began to swap the towels again.

-With Toriel-

Toriel was bothered by what she had did this morning when her son had said sorry. _'why… why did I just walk past him like that… he said he was sorry… he was just worried… I know exactly how he felt...yet I still just ignored him and gave him the cold shoulder… just like I did with Asgore when he started his stupid campaign to free all the monsters...'_ she thought to her self, giving a depressed sigh.

She was getting things together as school had finally ended, As she was packing up her stuff there was a knock on the door. "Hello? Mrs. Dreemurr?" A voice asked as Penny walked in with her brother Jake following behind. Toriel looked up and saw the two humans in front of her. "Hm, Yes is there something you needed child?" Penny smiled as she walked up to her with Jake standing by the door. "Hi, I am Penny, I was wondering if Frisk and Asriel weren't feeling well as I had not seen them today." She asked. "Yes, Frisk was sick and Asriel refused to leave her side so they stayed home today I am afraid." Toriel Replied "I am sorry to hear that. Would it be alright if me and my brother came over later to deliver their home-work?" Penny asked. "I do not see any harm in that… I am sure they would be happy to have some company." Toriel said with a smile. _'I will make up for it with some extra special pie.'_ Toriel thought as she smiled. Toriel grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down their address. "Please let your parents know before you head to us. I would like to not have your parents upset if you visited without their knowledge." She said as she got her stuff all ready. "Sorry to cut our little chat short, but I need to get home and make dinner for them. Hopefully Frisk is up so I can fix them something to help with their fever." Toriel said walking out.

"Alright nice talking to you Mrs. Dreemurr, Be safe!" Penny replied as Toriel walked out of the class hearing her reply. 'you too.'

"come on bro! We got to go talk to Ma and Pa about this, I want to go see Frisk!" She said jumping in the air ecstatic about visiting their home. Jake just looked at her with a look on his face saying ' _really_?'. He sighed and followed her.

Toriel was on her way out the door when another voice stopped her, she sighed. _'I just want to get home now I have to deal with this.'_ Toriel thought as she turned around with a smile "Linda to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked kindly. _'If there was any human I wish could scare away right now it is her...'_ Toriel thought with an annoyed sigh in her head.

"I did not see your _kids_ in today, were they sick?" Linda asked, venom in her voice on kids. Toriel nodded. "Yes poor Frisk was sick running a fever over a hundred and ten degrees. Asgore had to leave early because of some important business so he couldn't watch her, so Asriel stayed and looked after her." Toriel said. In all honesty though Asgore was there, it was just his day off. The last thing she would entrust to him though was taking care of a sick child.

"Figures, A human shouldn't be living under the same roof as _monsters_." Linda said turning her head. _'Oh you did not just insult me as a mother and as a guardian.'_ Toriel thought. The kids had all left the hall. "You know Linda… Frisk has been living under my roof for over a year now and this is the second time she has gotten _sick_. As with all children everyone gets sick at some point..." Toriel spoke darkly. Her eyes were closed but the hallway had gotten colder with each passing moment. "I will also have you know that _monsters_ cannot _make_ a human sick unless the monster is sick with something that is contagious… _just_ like a human can with another human… If you keep going with how you are about _how_ I take care of my kids… I will begin to question your own ability as a teacher… more so if you are a _parent_." Toriel said venom pouring from her words.

Toriel leaned over to her ear and whispered. "Also if I hear about you _insulting_ my children again and discriminating against them again… _I will make it my personal duty to properly teach you everything I know in a way you won't ever forget..."_ Her voice turning emotionless at the end. Linda was frightened "Nice talk with you Linda." Toriel said with a smile on her face that glowed brighter than ever. _'I feel so much better now! I guess all the stress just needed to be vented. Go figure." _Toriel thought with a light laugh.

Linda would be standing there for two hours until a janitor pulled her out of the daze.

-Dreemurr house-

A few hours later Asriel could be seen laying his head on the edge of Frisk's side of the bed. Frisk had also closed her eyes as both decided to get some rest. Downstairs Toriel was smiling as brightly as she was when she left the school the effect of her really chewing Linda out still bringing her happiness. She was placing a pie into the oven she just finished preparing when a knock was on the door. Toriel walks over and opens it. "Ah hello you two, I hope you didn't have issues finding the place." Toriel said, as she allowed Penny and Jake to enter the house. "Wow! This place is really nice Mrs. Dreemurr." Penny said, as Jake nodded in agreement, the place was very nice. "Thank you, and please call me Toriel. I shall check to see if Asriel and Frisk are awake. Please have a seat and make your selves comfortable." She said as she walked up the stairs. Penny and Jake took a seat on the couch. "Wow! So comfy! I am almost jealous." Penny said with excitement to Jake. "Yeah… I wouldn't have figured they would have this nice of a house… guess that is what is like to live with the King of a race." He said staring up at the ceiling.

Toriel walked into the bedroom as Asriel woke from the sounds of footsteps. "Hmm what is it mom?" he asked as his eyes showed he was still asleep. "You have some visitors down stairs my child." She said as she walked out. Asriel got up and wiped the little bit of drool from his sleep off his mouth. Walking out of the room and down the hall he saw Penny and Jake sitting on the couch. "Howdy you two. Hows it going?" He asked as he walked down the stairs. "Great, Sorry to hear Frisk is not feeling well." Penny said as Jake just waved, He seemed a bit uneasy in this foreign place. Asriel took a deep breath through is nose catching a sniff of something. "Mom… is that what I think it is in the oven..." He said turning his head to Toriel.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." She said smiling. "It is!" He exclaimed stars in his eyes. Penny laughed at his expression. "Would you two like to stay over for some pie?" Toriel asked as she turned to her guests. "Sure, what do you say brother?" Penny said as she turned to Jake. "That would be nice, Thank you." He replied with a smile. Asriel took a seat in a recliner. "So what brought you two over?" Asriel asked as he got comfortable.

"Oh right Me and Jake got what you missed in class, The teachers asked us to give them to you two… with the exception of one..." Penny said with an eye roll. "Linda?" "Linda." Asriel chuckled "I swear if she keeps this up-" Toriel cut him off. "Oh if she keeps it up… I will personally deal with." She said with a smile that Asriel could tell she was put in a really nice mood. "Did… Did you chew her out today Mom?" Toriel. "I don't know what your talking about..." She replied again today. Oh she did more than chew her out. "Golly mom you are going to give someone a heart attack if you keep threatening them… The last time someone insulted one of us, what ever you said to them made them leave town!" Asriel said. "He deserved it!" Toriel said with a pout. Penny chuckled as Jake just stared in shock. _'they are so friendly and protective of each other… did I really screw that up with my own sister when we younger?'_ Jake thought as he looked down. Asriel got up. "Be right back gonna check up on Frisk." he said walking up stairs. "Well hurry up Pie is nearly ready!" Toriel replied. Penny could smell it now. "Wow that smells good… what kind of pie is it?" Toriel smiled.

Asriel walked up into the room seeing Frisk sitting up. "Hey Azzy. Mind helping me up? I need to get to the bathroom..." She said slightly embarrassed to ask him to do so. "Sure, oh you wont believe it, guess what mom made?" he asked as he helped Frisk up and started to help her to the bathroom. "What?" Asriel smiled.

"Cherry-Apple Cinnamon pie!" He said, Frisk's eyes widen. "Really?!" She asked Asriel nodded. He got her to the bathroom door. As she grabbed the counter. "Thanks I will be out in a minute then you can take me down-stairs. I will not miss this pie!" She commanded as she mentally drooled. _'Her best pie… oh what a treat!'_ Frisk thought as she did her business.

Toriel and Penny were having a discussion down stairs giving laughs as Toriel made a few pun jokes. "Oh if you really want to hear some good ones you should hear them from Sans! I swear, He can make puns to insult someone, to compliment someone, to do anything for any situation nearly!" Toriel said in joy. "Sounds like a truly punny guy." Penny said with a smile Toriel laughed.

Asriel came downstairs with Frisk on his back. "Hey you two." She said smiling. "Frisk shouldn't you be in bed?" Toriel asked with an eyebrow raised. "And miss the pie? No. Never!" She exclaimed as she looked away from Toriel who just smiled and sighed. "Alright then, it will just be a few more minutes before its done. So why don't you go talk with your friends while you wait." Frisk nodded. _'besides… it may be the last pie I eat for the next couple of days...'_ Frisk thought as her mind wandered back to the device. She would feel fine enough tomorrow to use it. She would have Sans teach her what she needed to know to use it before dawn. Asriel stood next to the couch as Frisk stayed on his back. Penny just smiled. "Don't you wanna take a seat with us Frisk?" Frisk turned her head in confusion. "But… I am?" She said with a smile, Penny and Frisk laughed as Asriel smiled. He didn't mind in the least.

"So how are you doing Jake?" Frisk asked as Jake's head snapped up. "Uh oh. I am fine, just distracted by some thoughts..." He said looking away. "School?" Jake nodded taking the quickest explanation he could to avoid talking about what he was really thinking. Frisk decided to leave it at that. Asriel noticed it was not about that.

Penny grabbed the bag of school work. "Here is the school work you missed today you two. Sorry if it seems much but hey. No language Arts work at the least… that is mostly because she didn't send it." Penny said. Frisk nodded. "Thanks." She replied when Toriel alerted. "Pie is ready everyone!" Penny and Jake got up as Asriel took Frisk to the kitchen table, Sitting her down in a chair as their guests got seated them selves. Penny taking a bite of the Cherry-apple Cinnamon pie she had been given. "Whoa! That is really good Toriel!" Penny exclaimed. Jake was already taking another bite as well Frisk and Asriel. They were enjoying it too much to speak. They all nodded in agreement. Asriel swallowed his food down as he smiled. "She is the Queen of making pies!" Asriel exclaimed.

"Did someone say Pie? Where is my slice..." came a voice down the hall. Asgore came down the hall with his casual clothing on. "Howdy dad. This is Jake and his sister Penny." Asgore looked half asleep, but he smiled and greeted them. "Howdy, It is an honor to have you come into our home and enjoy Tor's wondrous pie." He said as he took a seat, while toriel brought him a slice of pie. "Oh whats the special occasion Tor?" He asked seeing the special pie in front of him, Toriel smiled. "No reason." She said getting her own slice and joining them. After everyone consumed their slice of pie, Asriel took Frisk back up to their room where he laid her down and left the room. Penny asked if she could talk to Frisk and Asriel said it was alright. So she went in and sat down next to Frisk.

"You have a really nice family here Frisk." Penny said with a smile as Frisk nodded. "Yeah. Though only Toriel is my guardian. King Asgore is well… more of a coworker, than anything else… I have never seen him as a parent to be honest. And he knows that and respects that surprisingly." Frisk said. "Still it is very nice to have a family even though they are not related to you, to love you like that. It is the same with me and my brother Jake. We were adopted as we were orphans a while back." Penny said "Our foster parents no matter what, treat us so nicely even if we do something wrong and may lecture us and ground us or even give us some sort of punishment for what we did… they show us lots of compassion and care." She continued.

-Asriel and Jake-

"Hey Jake wanna check out the Balcony?" Asriel asked. Jake thought it over. "Sure why not. Lead the way your _majesty_ " he said with a chuckle, Asriel rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Pulling down the ladder at the top of the stairs Asriel climbed up with Jake following behind him. "Nice isn't it?" Asriel said looking over the horizon. "Yeah rather tranquil." Jake replied taking a seat in one of the chairs up there. "So, whats _really_ on your mind." Jake looked at him "I already said it was school didn't I?" He tried to avoid. "No Frisk asked if it was school and you nodded. Besides I can tell when your hiding something because you act just like I do when I think about something involving my family I am disappointed in." He replied looking out to the mountains. Jake sighed "Is it really that obvious?" He asked.

"Yeah kinda." Asriel replied. "Besides what better way to think things over than to talk with a friend right?" He said with a smile. "F-Friend? Even after I attacked you? After treating you the way I did?" Jake said surprised. "Yeah, gotta make friends who can stand by you even if they did something wrong to you." Asriel said. "I… Thanks… I guess… I mean most people don't tend to think things like that..." Jake said still confused. "Well maybe for humans, but I am not human am I?" Asriel said with a cheeky smile. Jake laughed. "No I guess not." As he looked up to the sky. "Well in that case. I was thinking about my relationship with my sister… its been… shaky since my eighth birthday… I kinda been pushing her away so much, guess. Don't get me wrong I care for her… but now after seeing your family… I kinda wish I could go back to that point and start over." Jake said.

"I can see that, I mean I too had that feeling with an older family member. They are not around anymore died back in the underground. A human mind you. Though the reason I want to go back to that point at times is cause I want to reveal the truth about who they _truly_ were." Asriel said. "They nearly caused a war between humans and monsters if it wasn't for Frisk."

Jake's eyes went to Asriel. "That… really sucks, what did they do if you don't mind me asking." Asriel sighed.

"They died with a plan they had told me about, at the time I was young and naive, so I pursued it. Taking their soul like they said, I crossed the barrier. They took over control of _our_ body and lead us to the village they were born in. Humans attacked us thinking _I_ killed them. They whispered their wishes through their soul… to kill _everyone_. But I didn't listen I took each blow until they stopped, then I returned home with their body and collapsed in front of my mother and father… My father filled with anger and rage upon seeing me like that declared he would free monsters to kill all the humans because they had killed his son." Asriel explained.

Jake listened intently. "Wow… that is… just wow. That is just dark man." He said, he wasn't wrong either. "Yeah I know… but Frisk… changed it all and I am glad." Asriel said, however Jake noticed something in the story. "Wait you said you _died_? How are you here then?" Asriel laughed. "Yeah that does seem weird. But it is because of Frisk… that I am here again. That is all I really want to say about it… what I did after I died… and who I was, I'd rather not talk about." He said. Jake accepted this.

"Oh Jake… you may have to save up more work for me and Frisk…" Asriel said. Jake raised an eyebrow at this. "Why is that?" He asked. "Me and Frisk are leaving tomorrow morning before sunrise. It is important so please don't tell our mother or my father." He requested. "How long are you going to be gone?" Jake asked. "Some time. Not sure exactly but we will be back as soon as possible." Asriel said with a smile. "And try to get along with your sister some more too while we are gone alright?" He asked as he walked to the ladder leaving Jake up there to think things over.

' _Normally I would take this chance to cause trouble… but I like where I am right now… so Asriel you have my word I will keep it from them.'_ He thought to him self in the gentle breeze as the sun was finally hitting the horizon.

-Frisk and Penny some time before-

They were enjoying a chat, making fun of tiny details of their brothers. Penny got real curious about something though. "Hey Frisk… if you don't mind me asking. You and your brother are really close, and I don't mean close as in family like. I mean are you two close as _lovers_." She asked while moving her eyebrows up and down. Frisk blushed at that. "Y-Yeah… I forget that not everyone knows that… our family knows but I forget not a lot of our fellow students and teachers know… with the exception of the ones who saw us day one..." She said as she looked away. "I knew it! You really have caught your self a looker even if hes your step-bro! If you had said no I would have tried to steal him my self..." Penny said with a wink. Frisk's eyebrow twitch. "Kidding! I figured you really liked him either way, it was easy to tell cause you are always stuck with him, and you keep _undressing_ him in the middle of class!" She said. "I-I do not!" Frisk said her face turning red. "Yes you do! I can see it!" Penny replied with a smile and a laugh.

Frisk threw one of her spare pillows at Penny who caught it laughing. "It is very cute though." Penny said with a very genuine smile. Frisk looked to the window before sighing "Hey Penny… can I ask you to keep a secret?" Penny smiled "Sure what is it?" Frisk looked seriously at her. "Me and Asriel are most likely leaving before sunrise… We are going to find something out about...my self… Will you please not tell anyone else? I am telling you as you are my friend and I don't want to worry you when I do not appear at school for a while..." Penny looked at Frisk. She just smiled. "Sure, just be careful alright?" Penny asked. "Got it."

Asriel walked into the room "Howdy you two. Have a nice chat?" He said with a smile. "Jake is on the Balcony if you want to go check it out." Asriel said Penny's eyes lit up. "You have a Balcony?!" She exclaimed as she ran past Asriel and saw the sunlight pouring through the ladder figuring that was it. "Be back Frisk!" She said as she climbed the ladder.

Asriel walked over to Frisk. "So how you feeling?" Frisk yawned. "Tired, and like I still have a fever." She said giving a light laugh. "Well then get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow right?" He said pulling covers over her. "Right. Thanks Azzy." He smiled "No problem." as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The rest of the evening he talked with Penny and Jake. Toriel baked another pie and sent it home as thanks for brining their school work over. Penny smiled said it was no issue before thanking her for the pie. Penny and Jake's parents came by and picked them up, as well thanking Toriel for the pie. Asriel climbed in bed soon after getting his own rest as they would soon be leaving in several hours.

-Three Twenty Eight-

Asriel woke up as he got up and started to dress for a long trip. He walked over to Frisk and woke her up. "Hmm… is it time?" She asked her eyes still closed. "Yeah." Asriel said as Frisk got up and Asriel snuck off to the kitchen to prepare some things they would need. Frisk got changed and called upon her **Light Magic** to summon a small ball of light as she began to write a note. Asriel came back up with a backpack filled with water and nonperishable snacks. "Mom is going to have my hide and your ass for this…" Asriel said with a smirk. "Oh yeah big time. I wouldn't be surprised if she asked Undyne to help…" Frisk replied quietly. Soon after she finished her note she stopped her magic, pulling our her phone she called Sans.

Who answered quickly. A yawn heard over the phone. _"What is it kid, its Three thirty five in the morning."_ "Can you come over...quietly? I need you to do something for me..." _"Alright kid ill be there in a second let me get dressed… you are going to be the death of me kid."_ "What are you afraid of your already a skeleton, a minion of the  undead," Frisk said with a quiet chuckle. _"haha kiddo, aight see you soon."_ The phone line was hanged up.

Soon Sans came walking in through their bedroom door, wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Alright what did you need?" he asked quietly as he closed the door gently. Frisk handed over the orb device. "Show me how to use it. Me and Asriel are going to find out the truth." Sans stared at her. "Kid you are going to make Tor enraged you know that right? Seriously if she finds out you are doing this, She will fry you with her **Fire Magic** no questions asked..." He said seriously.

"Yeaah. We know already… we also know she wouldn't let us go either way. So we are doing this our selves." Asriel said as he finished packing clothes up in a second backpack. Sans sighed. "Alright, Since you were able to use **Blue magic** so easily the other day, this should be easy, It uses a type of magic known as **Activation Magic** , similar to **Blue Magic** with the exception that you have to hold the object and channel it to _activate_ the object instead of grabbing it and lifting it. If you want to see what is on the _other_ feature… find a clearing and channel it into the animal decorations on it. Four of the animals will make a Cross while the other for make a stand, Then place it on the Ground and it will do the rest." He said with a sigh

"Thanks Sans." Frisk said as she hugged him. "Yeah yeah. Just be careful alright? I can't promise that I can protect you once you leave… Asriel it is up to you to keep her safe. If you don't well then you wouldn't want a bad time Now would you?" He said. "Now get going before I change my mind." He said turning away walking to the door. Asriel and Frisk quietly left through their window closing it on the way out. Asriel grabbed Frisk and dropped off the house right there. "No time to be careful right now eh? The quicker the better." He said as Frisk nodded. "Now lets head to my home town… The town of Belara." She said as Asriel put her down they took off in the darkness to the south region of mountains.

It didn't take them long to leave the city they were living in as they had housed near the edge closet to Mt. Ebott. Asriel had dressed in a blank long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with his jacket. With his fur he was ready for a long trip through the colder areas they would have to pass through. The climate in the areas were an odd place as there was an area covered in snow before they reached Belara. Frisk is wearing a T-shirt with her hoodie on, Sure it would give them away if their friends and family saw them but it was the only thing she would wear for any sort of cold trips for sure. And a pair of jeans as well.

They traveled through forests for about an hour when Asriel got a text. "Alright lets take a break and see what Mom has to say." Frisk said with a smirk. The sun was out and it was sure time that she would be up and about as they took a seat on the a fallen over tree that they were just passing. They were about a third of the way through the forest, and they were not ready to take a break but might as well since they had best see what she said and _maybe_ text her back. Frisk wasn't sure they should yet.

-An hour and thirty minutes before back at the Dreemurr house-

Toriel was up and about getting things ready, When Alphys came over. Toriel opened the door and greeted her. "Hello Alphys you here to check up on Frisk again?" She asked "Yes if that is alright." Alphys replied. "It is fine Alphys, I am glad to have you come by and do what you need to when ever." Toriel said with a smile. Toriel walked up stairs and knocked on the door. "Kids Alphys is here." She got no response or even a groan to signal they were awaking. "Children?" She asked again. Once more no answer, she opened the door to see their bed empty and fixed up. "Children?!" She asked as Alphys walked up behind her. "Where could they have gone?" They looked around before Alphys noticed a note addressed to Toriel.

"Toriel a note over here for you..." Alphys said picking it up. Toriel quickly walked over and picked it up.

" _Hey mom… I know you must be curious to where we are… and are likely going to go brewing up a storm when I say this… But me and Asriel snuck out. We went to find out more about my past.. My professor gave me an object that Sans said is a **PTF Soul communication** and Path marker. An old Magical item from the days before the barrier along with a note from someone who was kind to me in the past. I need to know about who I truly am mother. So please forgive us for doing this to you. We are likely getting closer as you read this to my old hometown, Belara. So please try to understand that this is important to me._

 _Love, Frisk and Asriel._

 _P.S. Thanks for the Pie yesterday it was great!"_

Toriel was staring at the note. Alphys looked worried. "T-Toriel?" She asked when suddenly the letter burst into flames. "FRISK! ASRIEL! YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON BOTH OF YOU!" Toriel shouted She walked over to the window opening it up. "SANS GET YOUR LAZY SACK OF BONES OVER HERE NOW!" She shouted in fury. "Alphys… please alert Undyne to get over here _immediately_ " Toriel said her voice was sickly kind Alphys scrambled to get her phone sending a text to Undyne as Sans walked in the room "What is ha-" He was cutoff by dodging a fireball that left a scorch mark in the hallway. Toriel's smile felt evil as Sans saw it. "Uh oh look at the time… I got to run!" He said quickly taking off and vanishing. Not wanting to stay around. Toriel went downstairs and got her phone sending Asriel a text.

-Asriel and Frisk Present time-

Asriel opened the text as his eyes widen. "Uh I think we need to go… NOW" he said his voice filled with dread. "Oh please what-" She stopped talking once she saw the text.

They grabbed their bags and ran. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! OF COURSE THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT I REALLY DIDN'T THINK SHE WOULD BE _THAT_ PISSED!" Frisk Yelled. "YOU TOLD HER WE LEFT OF COURSE SHE IS THAT PISSED!"

The text read as such.

" _Kids you better be running like the wind, Because Undyne is now heading for you… and when you get home, I am going to **personally** teach you everything you missed yesterday, and today...and the next's days of Magic lessons. Oh but don't worry Alphys will be there to fix you right up, so we can continue our lessons for the next week..."_

" _With **Love…** Toriel…_

 _P.S. **I love you both so much… I hope you are ready...** "_

Oh they were royally screwed. Making their way through the forests. They could faintly hear a some music growing. "Oh shit… Shit shit shit…." The sound of a hero was getting closer.

"We need a way to SLOW HER DOWN! Cause seriously I had a hard time running from her in her _armor_!" Frisk said.

Undyne was seriously kicking up speed as she blasted through trees with her spears "You two are in deep shit!" She shouted as she was surely catching up.

Frisk and Asriel kept running. "Damn it!" Asriel said as he picked up Frisk, throwing her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!" She asked worriedly. "Testing something!" As he pulled his **Soul power** to his entire being. His form changed to that of **God of hyperdeath** "Yes it worked! Now time to leave a fish behind!" Asriel said in his Hyperdeath form his voice was deeper but not by much. Bursting through the air no longer needing to walk on his feet. "I swear to god Asriel I love you, but if that hadn't worked I would be furious right now!" Frisk shouted. "Fuss at me later, I need to focus." He said as he called upon his Chaos buster sword and cut a few trees down as they flew by.

Moments earlier with Undyne. She saw a bright light. "W-What is that?" She said as suddenly Asriel was in a different form. She had just got her eyes on them. Asriel quickly flew away "W-WHAT?! OH THAT IS NOT FAIR AT ALL YOU FUCKING BRATS!" She shouted her eyes widen before narrowing in anger. "DAMN YOU I WILL CATCH YOU!" She said as suddenly she saw trees starting to fall. "Oh shit-" She slammed right into the third tree that was falling as she was going too fast to dodge. "Damn brats..." She mumbled as she passed out.

Back with Asriel and Frisk as Asriel could no longer hear the music meaning they were loosing her. "I think I got her..." He said. "What do you mean 'got her'?" She asked annoyed. "I cut down the trees… hoping she was going to fast to dodge them so she could maybe slam into one and knock her out for a while?" He asked with a sheepish grin. Frisk Groaned. As Asriel turned back into his normal self. "Oh...god… That is taxing… Not again any time soon please.." He said huffing as he fell onto his back. Surprisingly he didn't lose his backpack of supplies as they just returned when he changed back. "That is what you get for trying something so crazy." Frisk said with a sigh. "Now lets go… I would rather be as far away as possible when Undyne wakes up..." Asriel nodded as he stood up. They walked as they soon realized that they made it to the snowy region.

"Well at the least Undyne made us skip several hours of walking..." Frisk said, Asriel just nodded. The cold was nothing too harsh as they made their way through the half-snowed forest section they were in. they made their way closer to the mountains as a snowstorm picked up deciding that way they could lose their tracks in case Undyne woke up and decided to resume her pursuit.

Frisk opened her phone and begins to text Sans with a sigh. "Wish he could have sent a text to warn us of Undyne… Then again...Toriel is probably hunting him down for answers and to make him suffer..." She said as Asriel looked at her. "Why is that?" Frisk smiled sheepishly. "I may have mentioned him in the note?" Frisk replied.

-With Sans-

Sans was currently hiding out at Grillbyz, even though that was one of the first places to look for him. His phone buzzed as he looked at it. _'huh its from Frisk lets see what they have to say…'_ He thought as he opened it.

" _Hey Dunkle, We made it to the snowy region thanks to Undyne. You would not believe how fast she is when angry I swear. Anyways me and Asriel are fine, though Azzy decided to use his **Soul Power** to try and change into his **HyperDeath** form… He is lucky he did, but I don't think hes gonna try it again anytime soon. It appears to be quite taxing on him._

 _Anyways wanted to let you know we are ok. And say 'Thanks for the heads up.'_

 _From your niece, Frisk._ (-_-) b _"_

Sans sighed _'At least your alright…'_ Sans thought as the door blew open with an explosion. "SANS!" A voice shouted. "Welp thats my que to run, Talk to ya later Grill" As he lept over the counter vanishing. "I WILL FIND YOU SANS AND YOU WILL PAY FOR NOT LETTING ME KNOW ABOUT THIS SOONER!" Toriel Shouted. Grillby sighed as he cleaned another cup. Just another day at his workplace as Toriel left in a rage, She forgot all about the school in her mindless rage to punish her children as soon as she got her hands on them.

-Asriel and Frisk-

They found a small cave as they entered to let the snowstorm blow over some before continuing on. While they were stuck Frisk decided to check out the orb. She pulled it out and Asriel looked at her. "What are you fixing to do?" He asked. "I… Want to know who or what wants to talk from the past." She said looking at it. Asriel looked around the Cave was quite spacious enough to do so. "Alright then do it. We got the room like Sans said we should before using it." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Right. I hope this works." She said as she focused.

Using the method Sans explained before they left she focused her **Soul Power** into magic form before pushing it into the device along the golden foxes that dances across the top and bottom. Soon they started to move as four indeed made a cross in the center as the other for made four little legs to rest it on. "Now I just… place it down?" She asked her self as she rested it on a smooth surface on the ground. She stepped back and waited as Asriel stood next to her.

"..." Nothing happened at first. "Do you think Sans was mistaken and that it don-" He was cut off by a light that flashed in front of them.

" _Hello my child… It has been quite some time..."_ A feminine voice came, when the light died down a projection of a woman, standing five foot three with brown hair and sky blue eyes stood before them wearing a dress that covered her entire body in an emerald green. "M-Mother?" Frisk asked. _"Yes, I am your mother, or rather a fragment of her. It has been too long since I last saw your face my sweet Frisk."_ She said she looked over to Asriel _"You are someone I do not recognize, who might you be?"_ She asked. "Howdy, I am Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr ma'am" He replied with a bow. "It is an honor to meet you, even though you have passed from this world." He said. _"Indeed it is young man, from the looks of it you are not human, Monster perhaps?"_ She asked him. "Yes ma'am. Frisk has brought me along with her on this journey to find more about her past." He said. _"Ah. Then I assume you are taking good care of her?"_ She replied. Asriel felt a chill fall down his spine.

' _Even though she has passed she can chill the air, I am glad mom is not here otherwise the chill would represent mine and Frisk's soon demise...'_ He thought to him self. "Yes, I have been doing my very best." He said. She smiled. _"Good. Now my daughter I think it is time we have a chat. Guessing by your friend here… who I am going to assume is also your boyfriend..."_ She said as they both blushed. _"alright who IS your boyfriend for certain now, that you have been to the underground and freed the Monsters?"_ She asked. "Y-Yes." Frisk replied her mother smiled as a warmth filled the air around them _"I knew you would do wondrous things for this world my child. I could feel it as you were growing inside my womb."_ She said.

" _You may or may not know already that you are not exactly… like normal humans my dear. When you get to the end of this journey I am sure you will find out everything, however I would like to know more about you! Even though I passed on I can still worry about my sweet darling after all can't I?"_ She said. Her eyes cried out for Frisk to tell her everything. "Well… that is quite a story your asking for…mother..." She said hesitant to say the word mother to her. _"Dear I can tell you feel...off. About calling me your mother. Perhaps you found someone to fill that void since I past?"_ Frisk's mother asked. "Yes. Her name is Toriel. She is in fact… the mother of Asriel here. Who is the son of King Asgore, the current leader of the Monster race." She replied. _"Oh my! Very daring of you my child! Falling in love with your own brother!"_ "H-Hey! He is my step-brother! Don't make it sound so weird."

" _Sorry deary! It is just hearing about how your life is makes me so happy, and to think you found your self quite a looker at your age! Oh you look and act so much like me but you have your father's personality and eyes! What a gorgeous combo."_ Frisk's mother responded happily.

"C-Could you tell me about my father?" Frisk asked only to see her birth mother shake her head. "Why not?" _"You will learn everything by the end of your journey my child, I don't want to ruin it. There is a reason for everything and this is something that must be done."_

" _Now tell me all about your adventures in the underground! I was hoping to one day go see it for my self when you were old enough. But alas I will have to do with your stories!"_

"Ma'am, Pardon my interruption but uh. Could I know your name? I mean, I introduced my self but… I don't know what to call you." Asriel asked. She gasped _"Oh dear! I completely forgot to introduce my self didn't I? I am so sorry I tend to forget things some times, My name is Caroline. Please forgive me once again to not properly introduce my self."_ Caroline said.

"It is all right Caroline." Asriel said.

They continued to talk and chat while the storm continued, Frisk and Asriel had their fill as they talked. After about two hours the storm finally died down. _"Well those were some interesting tales, and to think my daughter is so daring to kiss someone before restarting a time line out of embarrassment! Oh how I wish I could have been there."_ Caroline said as she began to flicker. _"It seems the power you gave to active this is nearing its end. You may call upon my soul fragment once more my child. Please do so at the end of the journey. Goodbye for now you two, and be safe!"_ She said as she faded away. Frisk walked over and picked it up.

"Well how do you feel?" Asriel asked. Frisk looked over and smiled. "Honestly? I feel even better than before. Talking with my birth mother made me realize one thing and that she loved me more than anything in the world. That knowledge is the best I could ask for, but we are not done yet. We will need to reach the location on this device. We will finish this journey we started on." She said placing the orb back into a pocket inside the hoodie that had a zipper.

"Now lets get going we have no time to lose!" She said gabbing her bag. Asriel following suit with his own backpack on. "Right!" He said. They ventured off into the snowy lands as they headed straight to Belara. The sun was starting to go down they had been at it all day, Frisk is now more than ever filled with **Determination** to find out her past. With this new-found determination boost she feels like she can go on even longer than originally planned.

A couple of hours of them both running they soon see the village in sight, Frisk was using **Light Magic** so they didn't get lost in the dark as the sun had fully vanished now. Stopping where they were, Frisk decided to call it a night Fatigue finally hitting her. "Oh gosh! We got so far in such short time. What a trip right?" Frisk said. Asriel sitting next to her "Yeah. This was fun… even though the return is going to suck… think we can stay hidden from mom forever?" Asriel asked. Frisk looked at him with a deadpan look. "Yeah your right. She would find us sooner or later… and the longer it takes the worse the punishment..." He sighed with a frown. However he soon smiled as he looked up at the stars above them. "Worth it I think. I mean look up! This is just amazing… We got to come out here camping in the summer!" Frisk nodded as she too turned up to look at the star filled sky. Using their backpacks as pillows the two laid back and took a short rest till sunrise.

-Six forty-five-

Asriel and Frisk were woken suddenly by a pair of hands that landed on them. They jumped out of their spots to see Undyne panting. "Caught you… damn brats..." She said huffing… Asriel was terrified, while Frisk frowned. "Come on Undyne we are nearing the end can't you just wait a while longer..." She sighed so close to the end. "Toriel told me if I brought you back right away I can help punish you both..." She said still panting.

Frisk came up with a brilliant idea. "Well… if you let us finish you can tell Toriel you caught us while we were heading back!" Frisk attempted to negotiate with Undyne, who raised her eyebrow. "Seriously Kid… oh goodness you two have any water?" She asked unable to take it. She was thirsty damn it, running like that can do that to you. Frisk points to Asriel's backpack as she opened it and grabbed a bottle of water. "Thanks. Now Seriously Kid, what is so important about this trip? All Toriel told me is that you took off to this town, with no other explanation." Undyne said giving in to hear Frisk out. "I am finding the truth about my past… Why everything happened to me before the underground, it also turns out it may tell me why I can do other things like magic..." Frisk said. Undyne sighed "Really? Why not ask for someone to go with you then?" Frisk and Asriel gave her a look. "Oh right Toriel is rather strict whether or not you want to believe it." Undyne laughed. "Well alright. You win." She said leaning back before smiling at them. "Learning about your self is the best way to improve your self!" She said.

"Thanks Undyne." Frisk said as Asriel sighed in relief. "But don't think your gonna finish this with just you two. I am gonna make sure you comeback… Besides It sounds like fun! Have not got to do much since we left the underground!" Undyne said excitedly. Frisk got a good look at Undyne, she had ruined her casual clothing she was wearing while hunting them down.

"Uh Undyne please tell me you brought a change of clothes..." Frisk ask as she seen that Undyne's 'goodies' were nearly exposed. "Huh why- oh well shit. Guess I can't pass through a town like this..." She said looking down seeing her clothes were torn to shreds. Frisk opened her bag and pulled out a set of clothes.

"I brought more than I need now. We figured it was gonna be a two to three day trip to here by foot until you charged us through the forest… we ran here by nightfall just so we didn't run into you anytime soon..." Undyne grabbed the clothing and went behind a tree changing clothes. She came out with a brown T-shirt that seemed a bit tight and pair of black shorts "It is not my preference but hey it works." Undyne said.

They made sure they had everything as Frisk pulled out the orb. "So that is the **PTF Soul** **communication** device seems rather simple and fragile for something so advanced." Undyne said as Frisk focused her magic into the orb it's self. Suddenly it showed a projected map and two dots. "I guess that is us down here." Asriel said point to a blue dot. "That must mean that where we are going is that red dot there then?" Undyne says with a curious glance. Frisk nodded. "it looks like we can get there without passing through the village...good." Frisk said. Undyne looked at Frisk. "Why do you not want to go through the village?" Frisk did not respond, Asriel pulled back to Undyne's side and leaned into her ear. He whispered, "They killed her birth mother who we spoke to using that yesterday… She may not want to face them right now..." Undyne just nodded understanding.

They spent the next hour walking to the location till they ended up in a meadow. "Golden flower Meadow… Just like the letter said." Frisk said. They stood at the edge of a giant meadow of golden flowers with the trees behind them. Undyne looked around in shock. "Wow! Never seen so many of them before, nothing like the garden King Asgore had in his throne room." She said. "Come on we are nearly there." Frisk said steeling her nerves and ready to face what ever they were about to meet.

They climbed up a mountainous path up a ways till they were greeted by a cave entrance. It was large and dark inside. Looking behind them you could see the golden meadow at the bottom of the path. Asriel walked up to Frisk. "You ready Frisk?" he asked Undyne stood behind them, it was Frisk's journey, Frisk would lead them as to the end. "Undyne no matter what… try not to attack anything alright? I don't want anyone or anything getting hurt." Frisk requested. "Sure. Now lead the way _princess_." Undyne said smirking.

Frisk summoned **Light magic** in her left hand as Asriel summoned it in his right. The combined effort lit the cave up enough for them to see. They continued forth until they heard a voice.

"Ah… you finally arrived..." The voice was weak and tired sounding. They walked forward a bit more as a figure was nearly made out in the darkness. "My daughter… It has been so long since I have seen you..." Frisk's eyes widen. "My daughter Frisk… Please come forth… so you may learn everything..." the deep voice said. Frisk swallowed as she prepared to walk forth. The light hit the figure's face revealing a smiling and tired face. "My child. How I have missed you so..."

/BREAK/

Yep Thats right. I am cutting it right there! **HATE ME, LOATHE ME, LOOOVE ME!** Haha in all honesty though, Yeah i put a cliffhanger because Chapter Five is going to be a continuation of this right from there. I split it up into two because Chapter four was a min of 15,000 words as a goal to see if i could write it decently to that point. The longer the Chapters go on the harder time i have to write it. It also makes it take more time so i cant update it as often! so please tell me how you think i did.

Chapter Four; Soul of What? Complete

Chapter Five; F-Father?!

Oh jeeze what a chapter, Took me three days for the amount of words! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a headcase for me to write!

Now I am going to bring up a question, I want to hear what you think is going on! I love hearing other people's theories and what not for my writing.

Please favorite if you liked it and follow if you want to see more. Also leave a review if you would be so kindly to do so!

Edit: Jeeze it seems that uploading the file seems to BREAK underlines! Aint that fantastic?!


	5. Chapter 5:F-Father?

Chapter Five: F-Father?!

 **This chapter is really rough, and I don't mean in any special sense I mean it is a rough write for me, So please forgive me if there are a lot of discrepancy as I tried my best with this one chapter. I promise that if this chapter fails to meet expectations that the next shall do better and I already plan to re-write the story after a certain point in time.**

/break/

"Ah… you finally arrived..." The voice was weak and tired sounding. They walked a bit more as a figure was nearly made out in the darkness. "My daughter… it has been so long since I have seen you..." Frisk's eyes widen. "My daughter Frisk… Please come forth… so you may learn everything..." The deep voice said, Frisk swallows the saliva in her mouth. She prepares to walk forward to the figure. She begins her walk forward, after a few steps the light in her hand reveals the face of the figure to an extent. A smiling face in front of her, the figure also looked exhausted, as if they had not slept in some time. "My child. How I have missed you so…"

Frisk stares at the being in front of her, she could feel some memories returning they were blurry. Still the memories gave a sense of familiarity about the person or thing in front of her. Asriel was standing where he was, his body refusing to move forwards or backwards, as if someone gave him an absolute order to not move. Fear filled his very being as he watched Frisk, worried that something was about to happen and that he would be unable to do anything. Undyne was no better off, sweat beading down her forehead as she tried to force her body to move. The air felt thick with tension, so thick that it felt like even with a sharp knife you couldn't cut it.

"Please my child, place your **Light Magic** inside this lantern so everyone can see… this lighting is not very suitable for a reunion…" It asks, the voice while being deep; sounded gentle and kind and almost _kingly_. A large hand brought forth a Lantern of strange design. It looked old with a design not similar to human design at all, it was a glass bulb with a latch on the side. There was nothing inside and the bottom had only four metal legs. Frisk reached her hand out and opens the lantern before she moves her orb of light into it, she feels it being pulled out of her hand once it is in as it begins to shine brighter. Suddenly lanterns begin to light up the entire cave they were in, about a dozen lanterns were scattered about on high places in the cave as they all soon shined as bright as one the being in front of them held.

"Ah, much better do you not agree?" He said as the light revealed what he looks like. He was on his knees at the time as he got up, at full height he appeared to be about eight feet tall. He had fur cover him from head to toe. The fur was orange with white going down his chest, he wore what appeared to be some metal armor that was minor rust, the armor had seen better days as it showed extensive damage. There were dents and marks all over it, some of the armor had bits of it missing. His face was similar to that of a fox, a pair of soft golden yellow eyes stared down at all of them, a pair of fox ears on his head and finally behind him was a large tail. It was orange in color with a white tip.

Frisk felt tears fall down her face, she couldn't describe the feelings she was having. He wrapped his arms around her. "There, there my child. It is alright, let it all out." He said as he smiles down on her. His eyes look up to Undyne and Asriel. "I believe we have not met, I am Egel, and judging by the looks you two must be from the Underground, It has been so long since the barrier went up." Egel says as he hugs onto his daughter Asriel found the ability to speak after Egel introduced himself. "Hello sir, I am Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr, it is an honor to meet you." Asriel said as he bows in greetings.

"There is no need to bow to me young man, It is nice to see that the Dreemurr family is still around." Asriel's eyes went wide. "You… know of my family name?" He asks Egel. "Indeed I do, The last time I spoke to one was with Asgore, just moments before I lead a group of Monsters to protect everyone who was evacuating to the Underground. It was a few hours before the barrier was put up and we were locked out from the underground." Egel replied as he recalled the past. Undyne and Asriel both went wide eyed. "I'm sorry sir, but did you say you were _there_ when the barrier went up? You also know my dad?" Egel nods as he smiles. "Then Asgore is still around then? I am surprised. He must have moved forward with life slower than I thought. None the less it is nice to know a friend is still about in these times." Egel responded.

Frisk was still hugging onto Egel, her sobs had died down. "It really is you… Father… I was afraid… I was so afraid after mother died..." Frisk cries out as she tries to stop her tears. "I know my child, I know. I must apologize for not coming and bringing you back here with me, but I couldn't leave the cave. Humans do not understand things as their lives are short so they fear the unknown. If they found out you were not human like them, they would fear you and do horrible things to you… I am truly sorry." He replies, his large hand stroking her back, his eyes are filled with sadness as he looks back down at Frisk. He soon looks back up and at Undyne.

"Now I know his name, but what is your name miss." He asks Undyne. She finally is able to take a step as she takes it forward she speaks up. "I am Undyne, ex-Captain of the Royal Guard for the Underground." Egel nods his head. "I see, you definitely stand as someone of high authority, though it is more relaxed than I am used to, and judging by 'ex-Captain' I am to guess the Royal guard was disbanded." Undyne nodded. "Yeah, King Asgore disbanded it upon leaving the Underground." Undyne spoke with disappointment. She really had enjoyed being Captain of the Royal Guard.

They all stood there for another five minutes, Frisk had stopped crying and sobbing, Egel requested that they all take a seat and get comfortable so they could update him on the world's standings with Human and Monsters. Frisk had returned to Asriel's side and sat in his lap, Asriel wrapped his arms around her. She felt embarrassed as she had not introduced Asriel as her boyfriend yet and was worried how he would react, though after she sat down in his lap. Egel had a giant smile on his face as he made a comment of how quick she was to claim her own property, resulting in Asriel and Frisk both to blush up a storm.

Asriel pulled out his phone, looking at the time they had spent quite some time there, as they had gotten up at Six forty-five today. It was now Twelve Thirty, and they should really update their mother. He looks at Frisk as he speaks. "Hey Frisk I am going to call mom… She is going to be pissed, but she should at least know we are alright." Asriel said pulling his phone out. Undyne got up from her spot and got hers out as well. "Nah I will take care of it… besides she will be too busy chewing your ear off to listen anyways, so even though I would love to see you squirm while waiting to talk. I think I should be able to calm her _some_." Undyne said walking out of the cave.

' _This is gonna be one hell of a tale to tell Toriel… Hmm I wonder if she will forgive them when she finds out...Nah she is going to punish them either way I bet. Can't wait to see them squirm and beg for forgiveness..'_ Undyne thought to her self as she scrolls through her contacts finding Toriel.

-Back at the Dreemurr House-

Sans was currently tied up, finally caught by Toriel who was extremely pissed. She had gotten Asgore up, who was also not amused by the turn of events. "C'mon Tor. The kid pulled a favor, you know then someone calls in a favor I can't say no..." He tried to ease his own punishment that was at hand. "Oh so I should just let you walk away either way, with no punishment what so ever?" She asked as she brought her face to his. "uh… yes?" He replied with a smile. She looked him dead in the eye sockets as he slumped over. "Now Tell me _everything_ , and I _may_ make things easier on you..." She threatens as a fire ball came up in her hand. He sighs as he gives in. "Alright fine, just calm down some alright?" He requested as she recalled the **Fire Magic**. He went through and retold Toriel about everything that Asriel, Frisk and him talked about, describing everything in detail, including the orb which Asgore stopped him at. "Wait, you said it was a dark blue orb with golden foxes around it?" Asgore asks, Sans nodded. "Uh yeah, though I have never seen **PTF Soul communication** devices before that, it matched the description of one that the previous royal scientist spoke about." He explained, no one still remembered Gaster's real name but they do know they had someone before Alphys back in the underground.

Asgore sighed and took a seat. "Well I guess we should let this play out then..." Toriel looked at him in anger. "What do you mean just let it play out! Our Son and my daughter are out there alone! With Undyne chasing them to who knows where!" She shouted, when suddenly her phone began to ring. She walks over to it and picks it up. Checking the name she sees that its from Undyne, answering it to find good news.

"So did you catch them?" _"Oh yeah I caught them… though they were not alone..."_ "What do you mean they were not alone, I doubt they had anyone else go with them. _"Well funny story actually. They met up with someone. He appears to be a monster like us, though he said he was up here since the barrier went up."_ "W-What? That is impossible, All the monsters on the surface were killed back then, humans wouldn't have let a single one live!" Asgore sighs hearing that.

" _Yeah well this guy is sure alive, he is wearing armor that has truly seen some tough fights. Like damn he has so many dents and cracks in it that even I know he meant business in combat!"_

"Well did you at least get his name?" _"Yeah. He said his name was Egel."_ "W-What...did you say?" _"Egel. Hes a giant, mother trucker. Golden eyes, fox like appearance. About eight feet in height."_ "E-Egel? Are you absolutely sure?!" Toriel demanded. _"Yeah, Why what is wrong."_

Asgore got up and picks the phone from Toriel's hand pulling it to his ear. "Egel… was the previous King of monsters. He gave command over to me in case anything happened while he was on the front lines back then." He said _"Whoa! Seriously? Damn he must be serious business then!"_ Asgore handed the phone back to Toriel. "I need a drink. I am getting too old for this crap." he said as he walked away to his room. Sans was just sitting there, his white pupils gone again. _'Well if that man as anything to do with Frisk's past then I hope things go well...'_ He thought to him self as he was stuck here for the time being. If he ran now anyways Toriel would just guarantee his punishment.

"I-Is that all Undyne." _"Uh...i think so- No wait! That's right he claimed to be her father."_ "..." _"Hey Toriel you there? Everything alright?"_ "Y-Yeah… just processing that… call me when your getting close back home." _"Uh yeah about that… I am **NOT** going to try forcing them home right now. Unless you want me to likely anger the previous king. He is spending time with the two."_ Toriel sighs. "Fine, Tell me when your heading back home." _"Will do Toriel"_ With that the call hung up.

"So uh what was that all about?" Sans asked Toriel walked over and let Sans go. "Uh Tor?" Toriel had a distant look in her eyes, as if she had just lost something in her life. "She found her _father_." She said as she walked off. "Well that is great isn't it?" Sans asked Toriel looked at him "Yeah." She said as she walked to her room. _'Does she think Frisk will stay with her father… and leave us? Come on Tor, you know better than that...'_ Sans sighed and headed to his house. _'Time to wait for the kid to return…hmm Mettaton should be back in Germany right now… I wonder...'_ Sans thought as he walked out of the house.

-With Frisk and Asriel-

Undyne walks in while putting her phone up. "Well she seems more calm I guess? Sorta spaced out after I told her what happen." She said, deciding not to announce who Egel was, as it was not her place.

Frisk looked over to Undyne with a sad look, "She probably thinks I am going to stay here with father..." Frisk replies as she looks down.

"I would be lying if I said It didn't cross my mind just a while ago… I mean I just found my father… I remember what happen back then, but I have a new life now. One with Azzy, mom, and everyone else!" Frisk continues as she stands up. "However… I..."

She looks over to her father, he was just sitting there, with a smile on his face. "I don't want to abandon my father…" Egel gives off a chuckle. "My child, even if you were to leave. You would just find me at your door-step the next day. I have left you alone in this world too long, I refuse to leave my daughter to fend for herself, even though she may have friends and a new family. I cannot abandon my child." He spoke standing up.

"Now I believe your journey has yet to end, I believe it is time we _all_ headed home. After all where to best end a journey, than to end it in your own home." He said as he walks away from them. "Now would anyone like to help me gather my things? I would rather not leave my stuff to be placed in a museum or stolen in case someone comes across it..." He says as he gives a sheepish grin. Undyne and Asriel looks to him with a 'really' expression while Frisk just smiles and quickly jumps out of Asriel's lap. "Sure!" She quickly gets going at it as Asriel quietly groans and begins to assist. It took them two hours without the help of Undyne who just sat and watched with an amused grin. What took them so long is not how much stuff Egel had… more like how _heavy_ the stuff he had. The lanterns were all rather light, but he had a bag of armor chunks from his full set that he had planned to get repaired one day, then he had Asriel attempt to move his sword, which failed and ended up with Asriel on his rear and a laughing Egel. Egel took care of the light things with Frisk while slightly tormenting Asriel.

Asriel was currently laying on the ground face first trying to cool off from the cold rocks. Egel was laughing enjoying the company around him, while Frisk smiled happily as her life was now more filled than ever.

"Alright we ready to go?" Asriel just gave a thumbs up as he pulled his bag close and grabbed one of the food bars he brought. Frisk walks up and sits next to him pulling one for her self out. "Want one father?" She asks as she reaches in for another. "Sure if you don't mind." He accepted the treat, even though it was more like a single bite of food to him. "Hey got one for me brats?" Undyne asks as she stands up, Frisk looks over to her with an annoyed expression. "Sorry, but only people who _did_ work are getting to eat right now." Causing Undyne's expression to drop. "Hey! That is not fair!" Undyne exclaims as she tries to get the bag but fails as Frisk keeps taking it away from her reach. Egel gives a laugh as Asriel finally sits up while giving his own chuckle.

With everything ready to go, Frisk got up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "We can head the way we came through the woodland area near the meadow." Frisk said as she starts to walk to the exit of the cave. "You do not want to stop in your birth place my child?" Egel asks as he walks up next to her, Frisk just looks away. "No… I would rather avoid it… there is nothing left for me." Egel raised one his eyebrows. "You sure? I would reconsider, times can change you know." Frisk looks up to her father. "Why do you insist of me going there?" She asks him with an annoyed tone in her voice. "It is best you see, Humans while fear the unknown are also bound by guilt." He said as he walks past her. Giving a sigh, "Fine we shall head through the town..." Frisk gave in. She expected nothing to have changed, because he was right. Humans did fear the unknown, they treated it as if it was evil incarnate.

They headed down the mountain and walked toward the town of Belara. Asriel walks up to Frisk as he quietly talks to her. "You sure? I mean we can always just turn and take the woodlands if you desire Frisk." Asriel was worried for Frisk, he didn't want her to regret nothing. "He… seems to know something. I am going to trust him, I need to learn to trust my father, just like I learned to trust mom and everyone even though they were different at first back in the Underground." Frisk replies softly. Asriel gave a nod as he stays by her side, his hand reaches out and slips into hers. "What ever you wish, my love."

It had taken them ten minutes to reach the town. They started their walk through, at first people just stared at them until one person recognized Frisk. "Frisk? Little Frisk? Is that you, my goodness girl you have changed!" An elderly women spoke, while walking up to them. "And what company you carry with you, none the less it is good to see you are alright." She said as a smile grew on the elder woman's face. "Miss Benia?" Frisk asks the elderly lady, who just nods. "Yes, it is good to see you still have your wits about you." Benia replies with a laugh. "It has been some time, little Frisk. Things have changed since you left our little town."

Frisk looked around and noticed that there wasn't as much trouble going on, she had not seen a single child in ragged clothing. "Since you left, there was this strange aura that passed over us, a lot of the towns folk started to feel down and depressed. It wasn't later until someone noticed you had left that they realized that the town had become a quieter and gloomier place." Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Me? I don't see how my presence or lack there of could have caused something like that."

Benia gave a light chuckle. "Indeed, it does seem odd but you had such a lively feeling around you that seemed to brighten up everyone's lives. Even though not everyone was kind to you because of what they feared about your mother." Benia spoke as she waved her hand to follow, leading them to the center of the town. "Then a month after you left, a mason was passing through town, the town all pitched in and had this made." Benia said as she brought the group to a stop. "The guilt that washed over the town, when we realized that it was a lot of our actions that drove you away, made us also figure out that we had destroyed the lives of two people in fear of one."

In the center of the town was a large statue, made from marble. It stood nine feet tall, it was of two people a women who wore a dress, and a small child who wore a sweater. They were both smiling, on the bottom a plate had been placed. 'In honor of a loving mother, who never stopped smiling, and in honor of a child who brought a light to lives who never cared.' At the very bottom of the statue, there were flowers of all kinds laid across the foot of it.

"It is good to see you are OK and well little Frisk. Though now that I think about it… your not so little anymore." Benia finished with a smile. A tear fell down Frisk's face. "You… didn't have to do this..." Frisk says as she tries to hold back her tears. "You may say that, but in order for us to feel like we can ever be redeemed for our sin, is to try to honor what we should have, and ask for forgiveness."

Frisk turned to Benia, her tears fell as she walks up, wrapping her arms around Benia giving her a hug. "I always forgave you all.. No matter what, I could never hate you all…" She cried out. Benia wrapped her own arms around Frisk. "It is so nice of you to say that, It had been words we wanted to hear. Now I believe you didn't stop in this town to let loose water works, you all look like you have somewhere to be." Benia says as she lets Frisk go, Frisk pulled her self back tears still coming down. "Now take care you hear me, and please if you ever feel the need to, do not be afraid to visit. This town will always welcome you back Frisk."

The rest of the townsfolk had been watching them, a lot of them looked like they wanted to come out but were afraid, and not the kind of afraid of being killed. They had guilt on their expression. As Frisk and them all neared the exit of Belara, Frisk turned and took a deep breath. "I FORGIVE YOU ALL, PLEASE TAKE CARE EVERYONE!" She yells out as she wipes away the last of her tears. A smile taking place on her face.

They traveled the rest of the day, they had reached the snowy region once more. "Great… Now we are going to have to camp out in the damn snow!" Undyne growls as she tried to keep her self warm, when she was enraged and ran through it, she didn't feel a thing… "Well if we were to, we could possibly make it into the forests, but it looks like a snow storm is about to hit. I swear this is the most crazy weather here, It snow storms here too often." Asriel spoke out as he tries to figure out what is causing the weather to act so erratic. Egel walks up before speaking. "It is a Magical Device. I am surprised to see it still active. We used it to slow down the Humans back during the war. Though were it is now I have no idea. The landscape has changed so much since then." Egel says as he looks around, trying to recall its location. Undyne looks to Egel.

"Seriously? There were devices _that_ powerful?" Egel nods as he bends down. "Yes, though since I cannot for the life of me remember it's location to turn it off I think it is best if we leave quickly, the snow storm could mess with our sense of direction if we get caught out in it like this. Everyone come here and grab onto me." Frisk and Asriel went to his right side as the grabbed onto his armor and each other tight. Undyne got on the left and managed to get a nice hold through a chunk of missing armor. "Now hang on, it has been a while since I have took a fast sprint." As Egel leaps forwards launching them quickly through the snow.

They quickly moved through the remaining area of the snow region as they approached the Forest tree line. It was about a two minute _'sprint'_ for Egel. " _That_ was a fast sprint? That was more like a full out charge!" Undyne exclaims as they had finally gotten off him. "If you want a charge you should have seen me in my prime during the war!" Egel replies with a laugh. They walked forwards a bit more, where they found a clearing big enough to camp for the night.

Asriel laid next to Frisk as Undnye and Egel lays against a couple of trees. "So Frisk, what is the plan once we get back home? I mean besides beg mother for our lives." Frisk looks over to Asriel. "Well for starters we are going to go back to school…after a full night's rest along with doing our missed work. Then every night after that I am going to use you as my pillow and snuggle up to you, because by the time all is said and done, what matters most is that _we_ are together, if this journey had been for naught I would have accepted my past shall remain a mystery and snuggled up to you the moment we got home without a care in the world." She says as she scoots closer to Asriel snuggling up to him.

"You know, that does not sound like a bad plan." He replies as his eyes become heavy, the two fell into a nice sleep, weight cleared off their shoulders. Asriel was at ease knowing that she was finally at peace with her past. However dreams haunted him throughout the night of worry and fear of a betrayed feeling that passed through him in his dreams.

Several hours later as the sun was peering through the trees, Undyne reaches over and nudges the couple awake. "Come on you two, we are getting home today… speaking of which I forgot to call Toriel and let her know we are on our way...oops. Eh it will be interesting to appear on her doorstep." She announced as she walked away, Frisk woke up feeling rather refreshed for sleeping on the ground. Asriel not so much, his fur was ragged as if someone was playing around with it all night. "Can't we sleep five more minutes?" Asriel asks as he tries to stick his head further into his backpack.

"Come on Azzy you can rest some when we get home you can sleep all you want on a comfy bed!" She says as she pulls him up some. "Alright."

The group headed towards the city, City of Henia. It was surprisingly close to they found out when they exited the Underground. They exited the forest tree line as they could see the city, they had walked for at least four hours, deciding just to head onwards to the house. They made their way to the city, after about another hour of walking they were just a few blocks from the Dreemurr house. "Nearly home you two..well I think three? Not sure what Toriel is gonna say about all this… though I am sure she would be surprised." Undyne says as she opens up a bottle of water that she has been drinking from. "Oh I am sure _everyone_ is going to be surprised… I mean it is not everyday a family member runs off and finds _another_ to bring home… I swear Frisk, mother is going to say something along the lines, 'You attract Monsters like as if they were stray pups, are you trying to start a shelter for saving monsters?' "Asriel says with a roll to his eyes, smiling at Frisk, who just chuckles at his comment.

They soon arrived at the house. "Well I am going to stand back and let _you_ two get your due. Damn if only I had some popcorn." Undyne said with a toothy grin. Frisk sighed as Egel stood behind her. "Don't worry my child, I believe that things will not be as bad as you fear… well at least that is what you should hope for." Egel says with a slight smirk growing on his face. "gee, thanks _dad_." Frisk replies with annoyance in her voice. She decides against just outright opening the door as she knocks. A few moments later the door opens to reveal Toriel. "H-Hey mom… I'm bac-" Frisk was cutoff as Toriel wraps arms around Frisk and Asriel who was standing next to her. "You two worried me to no end!" Toriel exclaimed as she hugs them both. "Well if it isn't Little Tor." Toriel looks up and up to see the face of Egel. "O-Oh my, Your Majesty!" She said as the little color drained from her face. "May we come in?" Toriel got up. "Y-Yes please!" She says as she quickly walks away and down the hall.

Egel and everyone walks in, Frisk and Asriel both quickly take a seat on the couch. "Ah, who knew that after a few days you'd miss the feel of a comfy couch." Asriel said as he leans back. Frisk leans over onto his shoulder resting her head, nodding in response. Undyne got comfy leaning against the doorway as Egel just stood by. Soon Asgore walks in with Toriel following suit. Asgore got up to Egel, having to look up a bit as Egel smirks. "Shrimp." Egel says as Asgore's eyebrown twitches.

"You will never let that go will you..." Egel shook his head, as Asgore gave a sigh. "Well take a seat I am sure there is a lot you must want to say." Egel nodded as he took a seat on the floor. "Thank you for the hospitality you have given Frisk, it is nice to see that she has been accepted into your family, as I was unable to take care of her." Egel says as his eyes stay locked onto Asgore's. "Well she as taken the name… though only Toriel is recognized as her legal guardian now, I always wondered what kept her from accepting a new father figure. Now I know why, with your presence no other person could take the title 'Father.'" Asgore spoke as he took a seat in a recliner.

Egel looks over to Toriel who stood off to the side. "Well then, Toriel." He says as his eyes lock with hers sternly. "Thank you ever so much for taking such great care of my daughter, After her mother passed several years ago, she had a rough life. I can tell that her life has become much easier with a new mother in her life, Caroline would have been never the happier knowing someone like you had taken her daughter in from the cruel outside of the world." He says as Toriel's eyes went wide. "Also, please do not treat me with such royalty acts anymore… It is not needed for an ex-king." Egel says as Frisk and Asriel both slowly went wide eyed. "Wait You were a king?" Asriel asks, Egel nods. "Yes, before the war I governed all of the monsters. Let me tell you though… I do not miss that role at all… too much paperwork." Egel replies.

Frisk turns her head to Toriel. Remembering that they had left without telling her and without permission. She got up and walks over to her. "Mom..." She says as she looks at Toriel who looks back. "I am sorry that we left without telling you properly." Frisk looks down at the ground. "I really am." Toriel sighs, as she thinks things over. _'To think I was angry just not that long ago, now I feel happy that she is back here… perhaps a lesser punishment is in order… she comes home with an ever glowing presence even brighter than before. They both came home safe, and she apologies...Asriel went_ _with her because he cares so much, he would do anything for her...'_ "It is alright my child, I forgive you, I guess I went overboard when you went missing. Next time let me know alright? That way we can plan things out instead of just causing a scene." Toriel replies a soft smile is taken on her face. "However never the less you are going to be punished… So you and Asriel will not be getting any of my pies for the next two weeks." She finishes as they both go wide eyed. Frisk smiles as she hugs Toriel.

Undyne frowns before giving a sigh. "Aw I was hoping to help with the punishment." She says with a pout. "You can help me eat pies in front of them later Undyne. I think I will make my Apple cherry pie to welcome back an old friend." Toriel says with a smile as Frisk and Asriel look at her with glares. _'That is too cruel mom, even for you.'_ They both thought.

Egel looks around at everyone before turning his head to Frisk. "Now Frisk." He says with a serious look on his face. "I believe it is time to know _what_ you are." He says as his gentle and playful-like tone gone. Frisk feels tension in the air. "You mind if I call one more person here in that case? He was the one to figure out… that I wasn't entirely human..." She says as she looks away to the ground, a bad feeling washes over her, a feeling that is telling her that something very bad was going to happen.

"I will allow it." Egel replies, Frisk says 'thank you' as she opens her phone and texts Sans to come over. A few minutes later he arrives dressed in his white shirt, blue hoddie, and black shorts. "Heya, you said something important was going on?" He says as he walks in, looking around he sees Egel sitting on the floor. "You must be Egel, it is nice to meet you." He says as he sticks a hand out to Egel, who smiles. "Like wise, Mr Sans." His hand reaches out as Frisk realizes whats about to happen as her eyes widen. A farting noise fills the noise as Egel grabs Sans's hand. Sans gives a chuckle. "Oh looks like I left a whoopee cushion in my hand." He says as he chuckles. Egel gives a laugh. "Oh well played, It has been forever since a joke has been played on me." Egel replies. "Now that everyone is here shall we begin?" Sans nodded as he stood by the couch, Frisk went back over and sat down on the couch next to Asriel. Everyone else was already seated or standing where they wanted to.

Egel looks to Frisk. "Daughter, while you appear to be human in the eyes of Monsters and Humans alike, this is nothing but a facade so to speak. You are both _human and monster_ while at the same time _neither_." Frisk's expression turns to a confused one. "How can I be both, but at the same time be neither?" She asks. "It may seem strange, but your soul is reinforced with that of a Human, while at the same time it is powered by that of a Monster. Yet the Traits of those two have combined into a soul that is of neither. You are a race that is yet to named. Though there are tales of such race existing before, their name lost to time." He says as he stares at Frisk. "In fact back during those times it was said that is how humans had the orginal ability to wield magic, though through generations they have lost that ability it seems, whether it is just a lost art, or some other means I do not know, in the end they have returned to magic-less humans as they were originally."

"Though that is not all… from the tales, you have more than just the ability to use Magic like monsters. It is said that only someone with a soul like yours that can revive monsters and humans alike, though the method of how is unclear exactly, It mentions **Soul Fragments**. It also mentions that the revived can be imparted one bit of will upon revival this is to instill a bond. The will can be that they love someone, desire something, or even become bound to their word." He says as he looks to Asriel. "I can tell that you have done something similar to the young Dreemurr though what will you imparted to him even if any as I can fill he has a fragment of his own original sou. Normally the stories entail that the old soul becomes gone to create a new powered by your soul." Egel finishes.

Asriel looks down to his hand. _'I-Impart their own will into someone? Did...Did Frisk really do something like that to me? Do I really love her… or was that her desire? Am I bound to her every desire? Frisk...I...Do I even truly know who you are...'_ Asriel thought to him self. Asriel got up and just walked off. "Azzy you ok?" Frisk asks, however no response was given as Asriel just walks up stairs. "Give him time to think, I am sure he will be fine, this news is big to him as it is for you." Egel says as he sighs. "There is also another tale of Utopia being brought by those of these kinds of souls. Though these are so far from even before I was born, so there is next to no details about them anymore." Egel says as he looks to Toriel. "May I have something to drink?" He asks. "Yes, I will be right back." She says as she walks to the kitchen pulling out some cups and begins making some tea.

"So, I got a question, If it involves **Soul Fragments** , can the soul repair its self so it does not shatter from constant fracturing like that?" Sans asks as his curiosity was nagging at him to ask. "Yes, I believe so, as their souls are not like human or monster, it would make sense." Egel replies back as everyone sat in silence, Toriel comes out of the kitchen ten minutes later with a tray of tea. "Here we go, Asgore's favorite tea; Golden Flower Tea." She says as she passes out cups to everyone. "Thank you." Egel says as he takes his cup. "Your welcome." Toriel replies before heading to take a seat next to Frisk.

Over the next two hours they discuss the minor details as Frisk remembers something. "Oh, that's right!" She exclaims as she pulls out the orb. "Can we move the furniture for a second?" She asks as Toriel and Asgore give her a questioning look. "What for?" Toriel asks. "I have someone that wanted to talk to me one last time at the end of all this, I am sure you will want to meet them too!" Frisk replies with a smile. They move the couch and recliners as Frisk activates the orb's communication function. "One last time..." She says as she places the legged orb onto the coffee table. A few moments later a light flashes in as Caroline's projection appears. _"Well, this is definitely not a cave, I expected you to call upon me when you found him. Not when you found him and brought him home."_ Caroline says, Dressed in her emerald green dress still. "Mom… This is my birth mother… Caroline." Frisk says as she introduces the two. "Well at least I know where you got your wonderful looks from. It is an honor to meet someone of the past, Though I wish it was in person instead of spirit, Miss Caroline." Toriel says as she smiles. _"Oh please, call me Caroline, no need to be so formal with me, even more so when you have taken such good care of my little girl. She is so happy even though I have passed on, that it brings me pure joy and happiness."_ Caroline says as she returns a smile.

"Ah honey it good to see you. I missed your radiant look." Egel says. Caroline turns her head and looks at Egel. _"Indeed… though…"_ Caroline's face turns into a slight scowl. _"I am annoyed to find out that it was not_ _ **you**_ _who delievered the orb. Like you said you would..."_ Caroline says, annoyed with Egel's actions, who just gives a light chuckle. "Well funny story there… You see this old lady came by the cave years later and to my surprised she wasn't so fearful of me. She ended up offering to have it sent to Frisk for me as a giant walking talking fox-man would seem to set humans off..." He says scratching his head. _"oh? Be glad I am not there in body or I would personally kick you where the sun wouldn't dare shine."_ Caroline replies with a smile. _'Mothers are scary...'_ Frisk thought as she felt bad for her father. Who gave another light chuckle before apologizing. _"Where is the young Dreemurr, He and you look so cute together..."_ Caroline says as she turns to face Frisk

"He went up stairs after father explained some things to us about… me and my soul." Frisk answers. Caroline looks to Egel. _"If you mess up their relationship by not explaining things right, I will find you when you pass on, and I will personally teach you some new things honey."_ She says with a smile as Egel's face went pale. "H-Hey that is a bit harsh of a threat don't you think?" He asks, but no reply comes to him.

Everyone spent time with Caroline, soon the orb was low on power and her time to visit was nearing its end. Toriel got an idea right then. "How about a photo? I mean you will show up in one right?" Toriel asks Caroline, who just shrugs. _"I have no clue. I mean I am just a spirit in reality."_ Caroline replies. "Frisk you and your father stand next to Caroline, I would like to try and take a picture. So no matter what you can remember this forever!" Toriel says with a smile. Frisk stands next her birth mother as Egel stands beside them both. Toriel pulls out her phone, opening the photo app as she holds up the phone. "Alright say  Pie!" She says as the three smile " _Pie!"_ The three say as Toriel took the picture. "Well I will be! It worked after all!" She says as she shows the picture. _"This was nice. Frisk, please tell Asriel I said Thank you and goodbye for me will you?"_ She says as her projection started to flicker. Everyone says their goodbyes as the projection shuts off.

It was now late as the sun had gone down, Frisk decided to go to the Balcony for a bit to catch some fresh air and look at the sky. She stares at the small amount of stars that shine overhead in the city. _'Today was great… It honestly was, but I feel like something is wrong. Am I just imagining it? No… I feel pain in my chest, confusion, and betrayal? I don't understand. Could this be part of the bond between me Asriel? Why would he feel betrayed? There is a lot new info that I have to process, but I am sure I did nothing wrong I would never want to harm him or betray Azzy.'_ Frisk thought to her self, she decides to head back in as she heads to her and Asriel's room.

She walks in and sees Asriel's Bed is on his side of the room and her bed is on her side. "Azzy?" She asks as the lights was out. A voice came out "Don't call me that...not anymore." Frisk raised her eyebrow. "Asriel what is wrong?" She says as she walks towards him. "I am fine." He replies with annoyance in his voice. "Your lying to me. I can tell." Asriel turns to her with a scowl on his face. "Why do _you_ care?" He replies angrily. Frisk took a step back freezing in place "Asriel… this isn't like you." His eyes narrow. "Then what _is_ like me why don't you tell me that! Because I sure as hell don't know anymore. I don't even know _who_ I am anymore. How can I be sure that I wasn't as you _willed_ me to be? I mean come on you heard him! He says that _your_ kind could impart one bit of will onto someone they save!" He shouts standing up. "Asriel your scaring me..." Frisk says as she steps back.

"Oh now I _scare_ you?! Oh big shocker I bet I scared you back in the underground too then huh! Maybe that is what you willed. That I would become this nice little prince for you!" he shouts at her again. Frisk takes another step back tears starting to form. "Asriel please...stop this..." She cries out. "Stop WHAT! Stop making my own Decisions?! You know what! JUST LEAVE ME BE! What _we_ had is over! I am _done_ with you!" He angrily shouts as Frisk felt her world starting to shatter. "Asriel...why..." She fell to her knees crying. Asriel walks past her, leaving the room. "I can't even stand to be in the same room as you." Asriel says as he leaves. Frisk falls to her side unable to take the pain in her chest. _'why...what did I do wrong...Asriel...please...don't do this to me...Please!'_ She thought to her self as her tears refused to stop. Her soul felt like it was shattering with overpowering betrayal and anger towards her.

Asriel walks down stairs and sees Toriel. "Mom can I use the bedroom that you and dad had set up for me downstairs in case I ever decided to have my own room?" He asks his voice filled with annoyance and anger. "uh Sure Asriel… why is something wrong?" Asriel starts to head to his new room. "Nothing is wrong." He says as he soon enters his new room slamming the door making Toriel flinched, not sure what was going on she decided to check up on Frisk.

Toriel walks out of the kitchen and heads up stairs, heading down the hall and sees their door open. She sticks her head to see Frisk on the ground crying. _'did...did they have a fight? Frisk seems so hurt...what...what can I do? Do I get involved…?"_ She thought to her self… feelings conflicting _'Maybe things in the morning will be better?'_ She decided to not get involved, even though she felt she should. Closing the door gently leaving Frisk alone as she cried her self to sleep on the floor.

The next day Frisk woke up, eyes puffy and red. Dreams filled with what happen last night. She walks down stairs in a mess taking a seat at the kitchen table as Toriel was fixing breakfast. Asriel came from his room next, but upon seeing Frisk decides to skip breakfast, heading to their old room and starts to move his stuff from Frisk and his's old room to his room down stairs. Asgore stops him mid-way asking him what he was doing. Asriel just scoffed and continued without answer making Asgore raise an eyebrow at his actions. It was unlike him to act this way.

He began to stick his head into his school work for the rest of the day as School starts back up again tomorrow for a new week. Frisk returned to her room after breakfast and attempted her work, Penny had later in the day visited Frisk, but Frisk refused to have any company at the time. Penny frowns yet accepts it and says she will see her tomarrow at school.

/Break/

Yep I am stopping it right here as the next chapter continues with the events from there for the next couple of days or weeks between the two!

Also I would love some help as I could not figure out what to call someone with a soul like Frisk's. So if anyone has any naming ideas fill free to send them this way!

Chapter 5: F-Father complete

Chapter 6: Don't Leave me!

Please do not forget to Review, Fav, and Follow if you desire! Please review to leave ideas to help me out and tell me what you think

Omake!

Chapter 2 Omake- Mettaton sent a postcard!-

Asriel was looking through the mail early in the morning when he notices a letter from Mettaton. He turns his head up away from the mail. "Hey everyone! Mettaton sent us another postcard!" He shouts out as Frisk soon comes down from the stairs. "Really can't wait to see where he was this time!" She says happily. Toriel came from the kitchen wiping her hands "Well open it up let us see what Mettaton has been up to this time." Toriel says. Asriel opens it up and pulls the postcard out. His eyes twitch. "What is it Asrie-" Frisk's turn to start twitching. Toriel looks at them with a questioning look as she takes the post card.

On the post card was Mettaton and Sans on a beach, Sans was wearing a Hawaiian themed shirt and a pair of blue swim shorts, while Mettaton was… well Mettaton. "Sans…" They all say as they turn their head, just as said person was walking into the room. There was a date on the postcard it was on a day there was a big event and nearly everyone was there. Nearly everyone meant everyone but Mettaton. "Uh… what is going on?" They all stared him down with a dark look in their eyes… " _Punishment...must...be...given..."_ Their came voices darkly. Sans felt fear and his sins crawl down his spine. "Uh..." He saw they were holding a postcard… "Welp. I think I forgot the stove was on..." He tried to slowly walk out to not anger the trio in front of him.

The postcard was dropped as the three charged at him, There would later be a news reports a group of three chasing down a skeleton who continuously kept teleporting around the city.

On the postcard it said 'Wish you all could have came! Stay brilliant darlings! -Mettaton'

/Break/

And that was my first attempt at an omake. Not really sure what to write I decided to throw an idea together.


	6. Chapter 6 Remake:Don't Leave me!

_**Chapter Six; Don't leave me!**_

 _ **Author's Note; "No words for how this chapter turned out; except… Roller coaster."  
-there may be an event or two that 'exists' but haven't be applied into the story yet, remastered chapters of 2-5 to still be done-  
Also to new readers; this is the remastered chapter, im considering placing the old chapters in a separate story page; likely to be 'JT; Original pages'**_

Over the next three days, things only got worse. There wasn't a moment where Asriel hadn't yelled at Frisk to leave him be. Every time Frisk begged and begged for Asriel to know what she did wrong, why he was being like this. He would yell at her till she cried and was either pushed away or walked away to their old room. In those three days, Frisk's emotional state became more and more unstable, her looks had started to fade, she showed signs of not eating well aswell as not bathing properly.

It didn't take long for Penny to learn of the events when Frisk didn't answer her calls during the three days they stayed home to hopefully let things settle down. She quickly had rushed over to check on her friend whom she found in a state that brought her to tears. The house was filled with yelling towards Asriel whom just ignored it. Toriel had to calmly pull her to the side to talk to her, the poor girl only broke down in Toriel's arms as her friend was withering away upstairs. The pain that filled her, echoed into Toriel.

It was Sunday, and tomorrow it was time to head back to school, Asriel was busy studying and finishing up their left over homework that piled up because of 'Frisk's Adventures' He scoffs as he rolls his eyes.

 _'Stupid of me to follow her. Its going to mess with all my future just cause she wanted to go find out the truth. How fucking naive was I to believe that she would be any better than Chara?'_ Asriel groans as he looks to the ceiling a snarl echos from his throat as he recalls his 'younger brother'. He sits up and returns to jotting down answers and notes onto the papers before him. A knock on the door as he sighs and gets up, walking over towards the door he opens it to see Frisk. He groans loudly before glaring at her.

"You? _Again?!_ Seriously how many times do I have to say it?! _LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"_ He yells out at her. She slowly looks him in the eyes.

 _"Please… Asriel."_ Frisk's voice was cracked and dry, it was filled with a confused sorrow while her eyes held dark rings as dark like if she had been hit in the eye, though one could see she was exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Get it through that dumb brain of yours! I. Am. Done. I refuse to let you use me ever again!" He yells at her, she slowly reaches out as his eyes widen then angrily narrow. He reaches his fist back before throwing a punch hitting her in the left eye throwing her back against the wall with a loud thud, a gasp from down the hall as he rolls his eyes.

 _"A-Asriel…"_ Frisk quietly mumbles before falling over onto her side. Her face quickly swelling more around her left eye swelling it shut. Asriel slams his door in anger as Toriel quickly rushes towards Frisk with her eyes wide and filled with tears. Asgore was exiting his room to find out the noise that just happened moments before.

"Dear what was… oh my… Is Frisk alright?" Asgore asks as he walks up to Toriel and Frisk. Toriel shakes her head as she hugs onto the weak female.

"N-No… Of course she is not alright… A-Asgore what do we do?! W-we never dealt with a situation like this… and my sweet Frisk.. _our Frisk._ Shes going to..." Toriel's words were filled with pain and sorrow. "I can't… I can't take another loss Asgore… I don't think I could survive losing either of them." Toriel cries as she holds Frisk's unmoving form.

"I will talk with him… This is not right, this is not how we raised our son." Asgore says as he looks towards the door. "Would you go take Frisk to your room for now? You can tend to her eye in there without worry of him going off seeing her being tended to. Dust knows he would just ignore my words if you two were right there..." Toriel slowly nods her head as she slowly picks up Frisk before taking her down the hall just before the kitchen and into the first door of the hallway. Asgore sighs as he knocks on the door. It opens up with a glare as it softens to see Asgore.

"Oh dad, what is it?" He asks calmly before taking a deep breath to calm his anger down more.

"May I come in son?" Asgore asks, Asriel blinks and steps aside allowing his father to walk in who takes a seat onto his bed. Asriel takes his chair from his desk and turns it around.

"So… I have a bet I know what this is about." Asriel says while Asgore sighs as he nods.

"Yes… Why are you doing this?" Asriel rolls his eyes at his father.

"She used me, just like Chara did that caused me to get killed. I won't let that happen again!" He says with his voice rising. Asgore raises his hands and motions to settledown. Asriel widens his eyes and takes another deep breath.

"How? How did she use you?" Asgore asks calmly. Asriel sighs as he looks to the floor.

"She used what caused her to be special… to _force_ me to love her! I mean, how screwed up can one person be?!" Asgore blinks in surprise.

"Are you sure that she actually did? I don't know the details of how she saved you, but Egel said it was different than the normal method." Asgore says, while Asriel nods.

"Yeah… don't be mad at Alphys or Sans for this, but it was Frisk's idea. She had Alphys use her her soul to make a 'Soul Template' to give me a soul to contain the soul power that is our life source." Asgore's eyes widen before he relaxes and nods.

"I see..." Asgore sighs looking at Asriel. "You know… I wasn't the greatest father, but I did love you, so did your mother. We never once let our arguments get to what you and Frisk are doing… well _you_ are doing. Do you know its hurting your mother to see you do such cruel things to Frisk?" Asriel rolls his eyes.

"Oh my gosh… don't start this. We'd be happier without Frisk here!" Asgore's eyes widen as he stares at his son. Asriel seemed adamant on his choice of words.

"You… don't believe that do you?" Asriel opens his mouth as his next words fall flat. "I mean… shes why you are here… my son. I was so happy to see you again. It was a miracle she brought to us, and then she guided us to the surface and even helped us procure our safety here..." Asriel blinks as he tries to invision a life without Frisk around, and his chest felt impassive.

"...I..." His words seemingly started to change towards perhaps his actions were wrong, but he steels himself and looks at Asgore. "I do believe we would be better off without Frisk. We never needed a human's help to survive the underground, so why would we need humans to survive the surface? Perhaps it would have been better to actually kill them all off." Asriel says. The room goes quiet before it gets a chill flowing through it. Asgore's expression was wide and horrified. Asriel blinks as he looks at his father. "Da-" His words were cut short as he found himself on the floor his cheek burned, Asgore was standing up with a glare. Asriel looks up to see a look he hadn't seen in a very long time.

His father's angry glare, only this time it was not towards someone else. It was turned towards him, and it was not something that he ever wanted to feel turned at him.

 _"I can't believe..."_ Asgore's hands curl into fists. _"That my own son would suggest such a thing!"_ He growls as he looks at Asriel. His son was visisbly shaking in fear.

 _'D-Dad?! W-What was it something I said?! H-He originally planned to kill humans because of my death! S-so why is he so upset?!'_ Asgore's royal facade had returned in this moment, he was no longer a surface monster whose job was to deal with the political side of things… no this was _King Asgore_.

 _"Asriel, I had raised you better! Your mother raised you better!"_ Asgore growls as he glares at him. _"You better get your act together! I made my mistakes, but I refuse to let you do the same mistake I made and hurt humans! Need I remind you that Frisk is also part monster and by that your not only attacking a human, but a monster. If this was the underground, I would be forced to send you to prison, Son or not!"_ Asriel's eyes widen as his father continued to angrily and authoritatively exclaim towards him. _"If you keep this up, I will send you to Undyne to make the final decision of you either being sent to_ _a boarding school, or evict you from the house to live on your own_ _as_ _well as stripping you of the Dreemurr name!"_ Asriel's expression dropped entirely.

 _'W-What? D-dad… y-your not serious are you?!'_ Asriel couldn't believe his ears, his father was actually angry with him. Asgore turns towards the door and stomps away. Upon opening the door, Asgore gives one final glare at Asriel, his eye flashes orange, causing Asriel to flinch before the door slams loudly. Asriel winces as he slowly lies his head down onto the floor. There was not much going on in his head aside the thought of the threats left by his father. _'W-Why? Its her fault… it all her fault that this is all happening. S-Shes got everyone wrapped around her finger. D-Dad would have never said those things if it wasn't for Frisk!'_ He felt a snarl rise in his throat. _'_ _I will make her pay for all this!'_ Asriel slowly sits up, not noticing his father's threats slowly fading from his mind entirely.

In Toriel's room, the motherly goat was tending to the unconscious Frisk's eye, the swelling barely have gone done causing her to sigh. The sound of the door slamming from the hallway was not a sign she was happy to hear. She turns to see Asgore with a look in his eye that she had seen when he was angry with the monsters who had decided hurt someone back during the underground.

"A-Asgore?" She asked slightly terrified to see that look upon his face, he looks towards her as his expression quickly relaxes before a frown takes its place.

"Sorry, I snapped… May, I come in?" He asks, she nods as he walks in and closes the door gently behind him, he lifts his hand and watches the shaking in it before his eyes.

"What happened?" His hand just claps to his face as he tries to stifle his own emotions.

 _"I… I can't believe what he said."_ He says quietly as he slowly removes his hand to show his tears in his eyes. "H-He said that we would be better off without Frisk or that it would have been better to kill all the humans off.. He sounded just like I did and I..." He leans against the door as Toriel watches her ex-husband slide down the door till hes on the floor. "I can't even protect my own son from becoming who I was..." Asgore says with pain echoing in his voice. Toriel frowns as she walks over to Asgore and takes a seat next to him.

"Asgore…" Toriel says watching him look up to the ceiling.

"Tor, I was so angry before he was born and once we had him I calmed down as I realized that I couldn't blame the future of humans thanks to you." He says as his tears flow down his face, his white fur slowly matting down with each new tear that came forth. "The innocence of the young shouldn't be sentenced for their ancestor's actions. I can't even stop him from inheriting my anger… I'm afraid hes only going to get worse as the days go on like this." Asgore says before turning to Toriel.

"...Dear… Gorey..." Toriel says as she takes one of Asgore's hands. "I made my choice long ago and I still can't take it back. We made a promise remember?" Asgore gave a nod with a smile as he looked at her.

"Y-Yeah, I took your hand in marriage to try and quell my darkness, my dark wishes of harming humans, and if I ever threatened them that I had to void our marriage." Toriel nods gently but she takes her other hand and rests it with the one on Asgore's.

"That is not the only promise dear." Asgore blinks as he looks at her with his tear filled eyes. She smiles looking towards Frisk. "We promise to take in any child that needed our help back when we first took Chara in. And that as-long as we have our children that we would support each other no matter what happened to our marriage, for we are parents first and husband and wife second. Now we are just parents who want whats best for their children. Frisk may not see you like a father, but I know you have tried to do your best to be one for her, and I appreciate that and everything you've done for us. Its taken time to forgive you for what you did, but you made your mistakes and acknowledged them." Toriel smiles a bit brighter leaning over against Asgore.

"Tor…?" Asgore asks in surprise as he looks at her.

"Sometimes I wish I could take back leaving, but I made a promise to put the lives of others first before my own desires, and I let my own desire take control once for you. We have known each other since before the day of imprisonment. You the royal knight elite, King Egel's bodyguard… and me, the daughter of the medical magic genius of our time." Asgore gave a slight chuckle.

"If it weren't for me trying to show off… I might wouldn't have made such a joke of myself despite my skill." Toriel gives a gentle laugh as she loses her smile.

"Asgore… what will we do about Frisk? I don't know if she could handle losing Asriel, no matter what changes I believe that she will love him more than anything and if she believes that he would be happy with her gone..." Her face tightens with emotion, Asgore nods as he leans his head gently against hers.

"I am not sure yet Tor, but… I know what your saying… Frisk always did what she believed best for everyone… from what Asriel told me, how she brought him back should have killed her if she wasn't strong enough." Toriel's expression only grows worse as she shakes her head gently.

"If something happens to Frisk, I don't think I could stay anymore. Not here… not on this plane." Asgore's eyes widen, though they quickly soften. He knew she had suffered too much at his hands, his orders killed five children that she had tried to protect, and yet she forgave him. Her life was filled with more turmoil and loss of hope than any other monster could withstand. If she were a normal monster she would have fallen ages ago. Her undying spark of hope and love kept her going all this time, now her fear would be the water that doused it. Frisk or Asriel, if either of them were to pass away, she wouldn't beable to survive the heartbreak.

"We will do what we have to… I already warned Asriel that he needs to get his act together Tor, or we will likely have to send him away to a boarding school… or if the damage comes to it, exile him from the family." Toriel's hand tightened as she curls her legs closer to her.

 _"I don't want to see either happen..."_ She quietly cries. "I… will take Frisk away if this continues… n-next time I will warn Asriel of my choice and then if anything happens… I will walk away with her and watch her daily..." Toriel's eyes glance towards the bed to see Frisk still lying motionless, her heart aching to see her up and smiling like before.

"I will do what I can, If I must I will file paperwork to get you income to survive everyday so you can keep her alive till… we can find someone else to care for her when _our_ time comes." Asgore's voice was proof that he didn't want to see any outcome. He had his family back despite of his actions. His sorrow was apparent to Toriel whom only nodded.

"I wish… we could live with them for longer for when that day comes, I want to see grandchildren, to spoil them…" Asgore nods as they relax next to each other for a short while, and before what either one knew, it was ten in the morning. Asgore's phone was going off, a phone call from the government office in town. He gets up and takes the call walking off towards his room explaining there was an internal problem at home and that he needed time to take care of the issue. Toriel slowly gets up and walks to her dresser, taking a couple of tissues from a nearby tissue box and wipes her wet fur around her eyes. Drying them and fixing her fur some as knock comes at her doorway. Turning around to see Egel standing there with a frown.

"Everything alright Tori? From what I have seen your normally about this hour..." Toriel shakes her head looking to Frisk. Egel glaces over her, a sting of pain shoots through his chest seeing her swollen eye now black. "I… I don't… did… Asriel do that?" He asked surprised and horrified, his voice filled with a surprised sorrow to it as he didn't know what to think. Toriel just nods.

"Yeah… he punched her out right when she was reaching for him, it looked like she was already about to fall over from exhaustion when she was doing so. So I guess she was wanting some help standing… but he punched her full force." Egel's eyes stare at Frisk's face, her sweet smile flashes in his mind of her younger days as he felt a growl escape his lips, his hands felt tight as a warm wetness started to slowly go down his fingers. Toriel frowns as she walks over to him lifting his hand.

Egel looks at his hand to his own surprise to see he had unintentionally extended his claws from his hands and into them. Ripping his hand open and causing himself to bleed. Toriel gently runs a green glow of magic that dims over his hands. He gives a sigh while staring to the floor.

"I… I don't know what to do for her. I failed as a father, so how can I help her in this… I am able to be king of an entire race, able to command and lead… but when it comes to loving and caring for a child, it all means naught." Toriel tries her best to smile looking at him.

"It is not easy, and it is going to be a challenge. You feel anger in your heart and yet worry and fear to take action knowing what your daughter thinks of the one who did this to her." Egel gives a nod while he feels his first hand stop bleeding, Toriel takes the other hand and begins to heal it. "Being a parent is a full time job that goes with our other duties, its something that happens every moment of our lives. We constantly worry and fear our children's safety and yet we want them to be happy. Sometimes they conflict and prevent either one causing us to be the reason of harm to our child..." Egel's eyes widen before staring to the floor.

"I… need time to process this all, I thank you for the healing Toriel. May I take my leave to my room?" Toriel smiles before nodding.

"Yes, you may. Come down in a bit for breakfast. Okay?" Toriel replies, Egel gives a nod as a response before turning around taking his leave. The house fell silent as Toriel went towards the bathroom to clean her hands of the blood that stains her right hand from holding Egel's hands while healing them. The silence was worrying as the air around the house be covered in tension and stress.

Across the road over at the Skeleton home, Sans was exiting his home stretching with a smile, a glimmer of hope on his face for today to be a good day. He looks over at the Dreemurr house, only to feel a tug of pain before he sighs and frowns. Distracted by the worry of Frisk, he fails to notice Papyrus coming out from behind him.

" _MORNING BROTHER!"_ Papyrus calls out scaring Sans, whom holds his chest as he turns around.

"Jeeze Paps, you almost gave me a _heart-attack_!" Papyrus glares, but knew why he was making puns as his own face falls.

"YOUR STILL WORRIED ABOUT FRISK AREN'T YOU SANS?" Sans only gave a single nod, Papyrus looks at the house with his own frown. "I WONDER, WHY DO THIS TO HER? WHAT DOES THE PRINCE HOPE TO GAIN FROM THIS? FRISK HAS DONE ALL THIS FOR US, SHE RISKED HER LIFE FOR US… SHE NEARLY DIED...FOR US." Sans gives a sorrowful nod in agreement.

"Yeah, it don't make a lot of sense Paps. Listen, I know you want to help… but something tells me that today would be a bad day to try alright? I know you normally disregard what I say, but please Paps… don't do it." Sans says walking off onto the grass towards the sidewalk walking away from the house. Papyrus looks at the house and sighs he takes the opposite way of Sans, heading in the direction of Undyne's place.

 _'PERHAPS UNDYNE MIGHT HAVE A WAY TO FIX ALL THIS! OR ALPHYS MIGHT HAVE ONE OF THOSE WIERD POTION LIKE THINGS THAT HER SHOWS AND GAMES ALWAYS HAVE THAT SEEMINGLY FIX ALL ISSUES!'_ Papyrus cheerfully walks with the idea of finding a way to help Frisk and Asriel. He waves to all each passing monster, only stopping every so often to bend down to greet passing by monster children. His walk soon comes to an end as he arrives at Undyne and Alphys's place. He sees Undyne doing her morning training in the morning as he waves to her. She was currently doing pushups while wearing what seemed to be a rather large boulder strapped to her back.

"HELLO UNDYNE!" He calls out towards her causing her to look up from her push ups with a smile, she rolls over to her side and undoes the straps causing the pack to fall, it oddly sloshes around revealing it to be a liquid pack of some kind.

"Hey! Hows it going Paps whats got you over so early today?" Papyrus smiles as he walks up to her.

"THERE IS SOMETHING I WISH TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT, IT IS ABOUT FRISK AND ASRIEL!" Undyne blinks and smiles as she uses her thumb to point to the house.

"Then lets go inside and talk, I'm thirsty after those push ups, and could use a break." She says as she leads the way into the home. Upon entering Alphys was making breakfast while listening to what seemed to be a re-run episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She glances to the doorway to see Papyrus and Undyne.

"Hi Papyrus, came to train with Undyne again?" Undyne shakes her head as she looks at Alphys.

"Nah he wanted to talk about Frisk and Asriel." Alphys seem to jump slightly with wide eyes.

"YES, YOU SEE THERE SEEMS TO BE A PROBLEM BETWEEN THE TWO!" Alphys started to stutter under her breath as Papyrus began to explain, closing the door behind him. Undyne had started to walk towards the kitchen upon hearing this. "FRISK AS OF LATE HAS GOTTEN VERY ILL LOOKING AND WELL… ASRIEL SEEMS TO BE THE CAUSE OF IT ALL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP THEM!" Undyne was smiling, though she seemed frozen in her walk towards the kitchen.

Alphys was staring at her face, worry across her own as Papyrus tilted his head. Undyne's face was slowly turning, her expression turning more towards anger than confusion.

 _"Hes what..."_ Alphys was worried as she watches, Undyne's head turns towards her and her angry smile was directed at her. _"Al, love… You didn't happen to know about this… did you..."_ Alphys did know, nearly everyone in the inner circle knew, but a select few. Those being Mettaton, and Undyne. Alphys backed into the corner as she felt her lover's glare. Swallowing down the built up saliva she sighs.

"Y-Yes… Nearly everyone, but you and Mettaton knows in our inner circle knows. I am sure some of the other monsters suspect something going on with how the air seems tense around their home..." Alphys says with an aching tone to her voice.

"Why would no one tell me?!" Undyne's voice carried a pain of betrayal while Alphys gives another sigh.

"Because, if you knew we were afraid you'd attack Asriel… there was a falling out over what Frisk is. From what her father said she is what in our tongue is called a 'Sio'ta' A race of half human and monster. With the ability to give the recently deceased who died of unnatural causes another chance monster or human. Though they can impart a will upon them and Asriel believes that Frisk willed Asriel to love her. That is what I understood from Toriel." Undyne's hands were tight. She glares at Alphys, but the look on Alphys's face told her that she did it with the intention to protect Asriel and Frisk. A long sigh escapes the blue finned female as she relaxes.

"I understand… I just wish you would have taken the time to explain the situation. How bad is it really though?" Undyne's voice was worried, and yet still holding a tint of anger. Papyrus watches with worry on his face.

"UNDYNE, I DID NOT MEAN TO MAKE A INCIDENT BETWEEN YOU AND THE DOCTOR. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW." Undyne shakes her head looking to Papyrus with a smile.

"It's fine Pap. I just..." Alphys walks forth and takes Undyne's hand in her own, looking at Papyrus she smiles at him.

"Papyrus, I worried telling her as she sees Frisk as family. Just like Sans does." Undyne gently smiles as she looks to the floor.

"The kid is like the little sis I always wanted. When I was young I told my mother I wanted a little sister to look after her… her face smiled at me with pain. I didn't have a father as he died due to a cave in during the excavation for more materials back then. By the time I was seven is when I lost her as well… and well thats when I started to train with Asgore. His peaceful demeanor was calming from the anger in my heart for how unfair I never got a little sister and that my mother left me. I didn't understand till I met Alphys what happened to her who explained to me that she 'fell'." Alphys's hand tightened as she watched Undyne smile brightly. Undyne's memories fresh in her mind of Frisk's

"The brat's nice demeanor… it broke through! It actually brought me back to the days when I trained with Asgore before Asriel died… He was never the same when the kid passed… colder and felt… empty. His orders felt void of emotion except anger and I guess I just fell inline for him." Undyne finishes, her eye closes for a moment before she opens them back up. She had changed from the tough captain of the royal guard to a strong independent women who worries for her family.

"I know Undyne… she changed us all, bringing us the hope that we lost." Alphys leans against Undyne before letting go and standing straight again. "Now… about Frisk. She…" Alphys knew this was going to cause more trouble, but she knew that if Undyne found out in person it'd be worse. "Asriel… went overboard this morning from what Toriel told me earlier while you were training. He… punched her and now her left eye is swelled shut, he must have used magic unintentionally or intentionally, I don't know." Undyne's eye went wide open, her mouth slightly open.

"That… That little..." Undyne's voice rose. "After all she did… and he..." Alphys knew that Undyne had the desire to have a few select words with him. Her expression turning slowly to one of anger. Papyrus was staring in his own disblief, not wanting to believe that Asriel would do such a thing to Frisk.

"A-ALPHYS, CAN'T YOU MAKE SOMETHING TO FIX THIS BETWEEN THEM?" Alphys shook her head looking to Papyrus.

"Its not simple to change the mind of someone without forcing them to do so… and that would likely make things worse..." Alphys says as a growl escapes Undyne's lips.

"Al, They don't got school today right?" Alphys looks up at Undyne's face with worry.

"N-No why?" Undyne's face had finally turned into one that Papyrus and Alphys knew commonly. Undyne the Undying was wanting a few words with Asriel.

"Tell Toriel to send Asriel over… Its time to pick up his _training_ that he never finished as a kid..." Alphys's mouth drops slightly shaking her head.

"Undyne, you can't! This isn't-" Undyne's finger stops her as it is placed against Alphys's lips. Undyne's expression unchanging before glancing to her love.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt him much. Besides it wasn't a request." Alphys tries to find her words before her head drops and gives in. She pulls out her phone dialing the number for the Dreemurr house and waits for someone to pick up. Placing it down on the table she turns on the phone to speakerphone mode allowing the ring to echo in the house. It rings three times before it clicks to being answered.

 _"Hello, Dreemurr Residence. This is Asgore."_ Asgore's voice comes through, Undyne's mouth twitches as she leans toward the phone.

"Hey Asgore. The heck is with whats going on with Frisk and Asriel?!" She says with a tone of annoyance, he could be heard choking some before sighing.

 _"You… found out huh? I guess it was inevitable. Its complicated how-"_ Undyne scoffs before standing up straight some.

"It don't matter the details actually. I want Asriel over here Now." She says cutting him off. Asgore goes silent before he speaks up again.

 _"What do you plan on doing…"_ Undyne's mouth curls into a smirk. She stands up straight entirely before speaking loud enough for him to hear.

"He never finished his training! I think he needs to get a _lesson_ in… I got time to spare so why don't you send him over." Undyne says in a formal manner, as if speaking to _King_ Asgore.

 _"I see…_ _I guess either way you plan on doing this?_ _"_ Alphys and Papyrus stare quietly at the phone, Asgore's sudden change of tone was unexpected. It held a tone of worry and yet defeat.

"Yes, be it here or over there. I plan on teaching Asriel a few... _well_ deserved lessons." Undyne replies, Asgore gives a sigh as he hangs up the phone. She turns and walks towards the door leaving the skeleton and lizard alone in the house.

"ALPHYS… IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY? I DON'T WANT PRINCE ASRIEL TO SUFFER AN INJURY CAUSE OF MY ACTIONS..." Papyrus looks at Alphys who sighs once again.

"I don't know… but you didn't know so don't blame yourself." She replies. "Let me make some Tea, it will calm us down. I ordered this tea blend that is meant for stress relief." Papyrus smiles and gives a nod walking towards the dining table taking a seat.

"YES, THANK YOU ALPHYS. THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT WOULD BE NICE." He replies with the hope to ease his trouble mind of the possible damage his words might have caused. Just outside, Undyne was staring towards the sky taking a deep breath before she slides straight down in the middle of their yard into a position of mediation. Glancing towards the direction of the Dreemurr house with one person in mind.

Things over at the Dreemurr house were just starting to get about, Toriel was checking on Frisk every so often and despite her best efforts using magic and ice, the swelling around Frisk's face had yet to shrink yet. She sighs knowing that it would likely be that night before if any magic that was residing in her body from Asriel to dissipate enough to heal her eye up. The sound of Asgore exiting his room as he walks down the hall and opens another door. Asriel gives a growl in annoyance at being interrupted suddenly.

 _"Dad, can't you knock in the least?!"_ Asriel calls out, Toriel listening in from the kitchen focuses her attention towards the conversation.

 _"_ _Perhaps, how ever you are needed over at Undyne's. She needs your help with something."_ Asgore's voice says sternly, a groan can be heard from Asriel's room.

 _"Can't it wait? I'm finishing up my homework. Don't know why she needs me. Can't you or the dumb girl do it?"_ Asriel replies, his voice bored and annoyed.

 _"Yes, lets send the unconcious female with the swollen eye to Undyne. Do you want to explain to her why Frisk's eye is swelled shut? Or perhaps you want to explain why you knocked her out?"_ Asgore replies, his voice louder than before. _"Well? Do you? I am sure Undyne would_ _love_ _to hear how you punched her..."_ Asgore's voice calls out louder.

 _"...I… I'm sorry..."_ Asriel's voice felt rather pained this time.

 _"Sorry ain't going to cut it. I am still very upset at you. Your words were the same I used when we all got locked away… that we should have killed them all before they managed to make their first attack… and you know what that would have done? Nothing but cause more pain and suffering. Frisk risked her life for you and you spat in her face, she risked her life for all of us. Even if she was a normal human, Think of Egel, do you want to have him bury his child?! Or does the thought of how we lost you not recall how you acted before you were ASRIEL!"_ Asgore yells out finally. The silence ensures for several moments.

 _"I..."_ Asriel's voice was soft, almost too soft to hear. _"I… didn't."_ Asriel's voice was different than when he was being angry sounding.

 _"So get up. And go help Undyne. I want you to think hard about what your words have meant, and how it would effect everyone who had given up hope. Your mother can't take this, shes not as young and… shes suffered enough. I caused her the most pain with my actions. Don't you rush her towards her end… we explained this to you before even Chara came to our lives that you know that your life meant our infinite time, became a countdown of years, months, days, and minutes. You were there to see the falling of monsters as old as us, so please. For your mother's sake think about how Frisk means to her… when she had no one."_ Asgore's voice had calmed down.

 _"Frisk… she hurt her too… in one of the-"_ Asriel was cut off when Asgore suddenly spoke over him.

 _"'Runs' yes. I know. Sans explained a lot of how things went in secret to me._ _He asked me not to judge her no matter what… and I can't. I have the blood of children on my hands Asriel._ _Children._ _Do you know what it does to you to see the life fade from someone's eyes when you convince them their death would save thousands of lives? Their smile at you despite the fact they are a mere child of eight?! Sans knows that feeling.. I know that feeling… something tells me Undyne knows that feeling as well. That effects you Asriel… I couldn't sleep for years after that. I have killed Asriel… 'Flowey' has killed… but you have not. 'Asriel' has never killed anyone… so don't say the things that I did when I was young."_ Asgore explains, Toriel was silent her heart ache, but she didn't care for what has happened in the past… everyone was here right now and the fact that Asgore was pouring his heart into this was disheartening to remember those days.

 _"..."_ Asriel couldn't find his reply as the sound of him standing up and exiting his room. He stopped in the hallway halfway from his room to the kitchen. _"Dad? I… I will think about it."_ Asriel says before walking toward the kitchen before turning towards the front door, exiting the house. Asgore walks up to the kitchen with a sigh.

"I am sorry that my words came out so… cruel. Tor, I should have explained what Sans said, but… I didn't want you to know what Frisk had done in what they call 'resets'." Asgore says with his face low. "I just hope that my words got through enough that Undyne's actions and words tip the scales." Asgore sighs with a look of pain on his face. Toriel frowns before motioning for him to join her at the table, the two of them walk over and take a seat across from each other.

"Undyne knows?" Asgore gives a nod. "I'm worried for Asriel… shes going to be rough on him. I love Undyne, but shes still..." Asgore gives another nod.

"Yes, shes still got the fire of being Captain in her heart. That happens when you live most of your life as a military soldier Tor, you know this… and seen it first hand." Asgore says before leaning over against the table. Toriel looks outside, knowing it was not in Undyne's hands. She just hoped that the ex-captain wouldn't do something to cause permanent damage. Outside just slightly down the road, Asriel takes a deep breath of the air outside. Asgore's words rang in his head, and not just about his actions towards Frisk, but how it was affecting his mother. He and Frisk explained who he was before and what he had done as Flowey, he felt regret still for being that way and hated how he was then. His father was just looking out for him. Asgore just wanted him to not become angry and cruel like he was when he was younger.

 _'I… Didn't think how it actually effected mom. I can't do that to her…'_ Asriel thought about those times he saw those who had fallen, their life fading while unconscious. A loss of hope and will causing an eternal slumber till their final breath. His mind then wanders towards his earlier years when Asgore and Toriel explained to him the life of a monster and what to expect in the future. They prepared him to accept their life was finite now, he had forgotten that his life meant their future demise. _'I… can't believe I did that… Mom means more to me than anything… she did everything to make sure I was cared for.'_ Asriel felt off right then, his thoughts kept going towards Toriel with kindness, but Frisk with hatred.

 _'I don't get it… why is this. Its...'_ He kept trying to dig deeper, and the more he dug the harder it was to find the reason. _'I...'_ For a moment Chara flashed in his mind, his hands tightened as Chara flashed again with Frisk before them, a dark smile on the blushing face, with his ruby eyes watching forwards. _'Frisk… is just like Chara.. she just has them tricked. I can play nice for them… but I will get Frisk to leave on her own. I refuse to let her in.'_ Asriel nodded with his idea well firmly placed. _'I will not have to be nice about it though.'_ He mentally says to himself as he arrives finally at Undyne's home to see her sitting out front. Her expression was steeled with a glare towards him.

"What is it you need Undyne." Asriel calls out calmly with a bored sounding attitude. Undyne stands up and walks up to him. She stare at him with a glare, one that continues to grow more ferocious. _'What is her deal? Why is she glaring at me like this?'_ Asriel mentally groans as he looks at her. "Look if you called me over just to waste my time with a damn staring contest… I swear I am gonna be rather pissed. I have school work that I-" He was cut short as he was grabbed by the neck of his shirt before he was thrown closer to the house.

Asriel, not prepared tumbles and ends up rolling on the ground bouncing slightly as he reaches out and grasp the ground grunting as he felt the dirt roughly burn at his finger tips and his slight claws he had been keeping dull. He looks up with a glare only to go wide eyed and duck under a punch from Undyne. He rolls off to the left before getting his feet steady and stands up.

 _"Fucking agile for a brat."_ Undyne's single eye glaring angrily at Asriel, he tries to take his stance only to duck again as Undyne was already next to him. _"Lets have a chat while we train."_ She says, her voice dripping with venom, her eye-patch glowing slightly around the edges. Asriel's body refused to move after ducking under that second attack as he felt himself frozen.

 _'W-What is this feeling…? Its like when Egel had just announced his presence… I couldn't move, his aura or presence was denying me control.'_ He thought as he felt a fist connect with his lower jaw sending him up through the air landing on the edge of the lawn next to their neighbor's yard. Undyne walks over to him grabbing his left leg and gives him a quick toss back towards the center of the yard. He managed to tilt his head towards her.

"W-What is t-this all about..." He asks confused, Undyne's visible eye glares in anger as she throws a punch that misses his face barely her face before his, tears visible in her eye.

 _"YOU KNOW WHAT! ALPHYS TOLD ME! WHAT YOU DID TO FRISK! I LEARNED FROM PAPYRUS THAT SHE HAS GOTTEN BASICALLY ILL CAUSE OF YOU!"_ She screamed in his face, There were a few monsters about that were stopping to watch, now the air felt tense as Frisk's name was dropped. Asriel didn't like how Undyne was acting, though the tears in her eye was causing him to have a conflict of emotions. _"AFTER ALL SHE DID FOR US, FOR YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU! YOU RIP HER HEART OUT AND HURT HER?!"_ She screams out in a fury before his face, Asriel glanced around to see monsters who had encountered Frisk personally, their expressions were mixed between disturbed and disappointment.

"What does it matter to you… I never asked her to do anything for me." He replies, his voice cold, Asriel's face twitches towards Undyne's fist that was contacted with the ground as her other hand crashes next to his face.

 _"YEAH, SHE SAW SOMEONE WHO SHE THOUGHT WAS WORTH DYING FOR TO SAVE! AND HES NOTHING, BUT A WORTHLESS SHIT WHO ISN'T EVEN HALF THE MONSTER HE USED TO BE! THE ASRIEL I KNEW AS A CHILD WOULD NEVER DO THAT HE'D HAVE RATHER HURT HIMSELF FIRST BEFORE EVER LAYING A HAND ON SOMEONE WHO RISKED THEIR LIFE FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"_ Undyne's emotions raging before him. He felt the weight of her presence starting to grow further, his whole body was stiff. She stood up as she grabbed his right arm and flung him towards the metal fence that connected to her and Alphys's home as he crashes into it causing it to bend and fall over.

Asriel groans in pain, only to feel the force of Undyne's fist connect with his gut. His eyes go wide as the air is knocked clean out of him. His stomach growls as he gains control to roll over and lose what food he had eaten in the past eight hours. He coughs as he felt the burning in his throat, his body on fire with pain. He couldn't understand why she was like this over Frisk.

 _"SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON TO EVER SHOW US ANY KINDNESS WHEN WE TRIED TO HARM HER! I CAN'T… I REFUSE TO LOSE MY LITTLE SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU!"_ She yells over his head as he was kicked onto his back. His eyes wide from hearing her say those words. Asriel's eyes unfocus as he sees clearly the day of Chara's death.

 _"I can't Chara! I… I can't lose you! Please… don't give up."_ _Chara smiles as he takes Asriel's hand in his. Chara lied there in the oversized bed, covered up and sweating profusely. The red cheeks standing out in his pale skin, color fading while their eyes dim._

 _"I… refuse to lose to my big brother… your just.. a crybaby after all. Remember… this is all part, of the… plan."_ _His hand's grasp loosens up as his head tilts to the side. Asriel cries out loudly as he leans over, a blinding light shines out from him._

The blinding light brings Asriel back to the world as Undyne's face is now back before him. She screams as she grabs his shoulders and flings him hard into the backyard. He skids across the dirt ground, grunting in pain, Alphys can be seen rushing outside as Undyne's hands grasps at her own face. Papyrus soon joining as the world grows darker before him, his eyes heavy as they close. Asriel falling unconcious as Undyne's scream could be heard growing loudly towards him before it all stops.

 _'Don't let them fool you. Shes got them under her finger… She is no better than Chara… instead of killing she wants control. That name… 'Sio'ta' is a lie… shes a human. Egel is nothing a user as well… he used Frisk's mother before killing her… why else would she be gone… he tricked them to kill her… Frisk is his tool…' A voice echos in Asriel's mind, a darkened void rests as he lies in the darkness that is of his mind. His thoughts running rampant._

 _"What if I was wrong… I started to kill Frisk over nothing..." Asriel mumbles in the darkness._

 _'Lies! They want to use us. They smile, but that is because its Frisk's doing… they yell at us when Frisk is hurt, what about us?! We were betrayed, we died and came back! Mother should only love us! Chara did the same… they took EVERYTHING away from us to use us to do their bidding!' His own voice echos out towards him. Asriel curls into a ball as he holds his head._

 _"N-No… that can't be true… Frisk wouldn't..."_ _He mumbles again, his own words were trying to convince him otherwise that Frisk was not their friend._

 _'She was being so 'lovey-dovey' to us at the end of each run… and yet it was different… she couldn't convince us to return! We were able to return without her help, she FORCED us to… we didn't want to… She forced us to do as she wanted. She willed us as her slave! To do what SHE wanted us to do!'_ _His voice screams at him. Asriel shakes his head in his arms._

 _"No… nonono! S-She wouldn't she..." A sigh echos forth with a groan. Asriel sees a light before him a_ _n_ _image of himself stares at him from a standing position._

 _'Humans, will never change. We, are Asriel. We don't need a sister. We don't need a brother. We only need… our mother and father._ _So please stop believing these lies… she has them confused. Once shes gone… they will all be free of her lies.' The voice was calm. Asriel looks at himself in confusion as the light grew brighter._

Voices were around him, though they were incoherent as Asriel moves his head about, the bright light over him slowly dimming to a more toleratable rate.

 _"-_ eally over did it Undyne… you cracked a few of his ribs, and nearly damaged his spine!" Alphys shouts, a sigh comes from another female.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose it… everything just started to… blur for me. My head started to ache when I kept seeing his uncaring face… It just upset me to see he didn't care about her. I mean… who does that… after nearly dying by all of our actions, she does something reckless and brings him home. I owe the brat… I collapsed in that stupid suit of armor in the middle of hotlands, and was still determined to catch her… yet she stared, she wanted to run and yet… she got me some water instead, slowly helped me get it down when I was about to have a heatstroke." A sigh escapes her lips, Asriel lies there motionless listening. "I guess that I just snapped to think that after all he said and has done… he said he would be there for her no matter what she chose… and then this. I should have talked to him the moment he ran off up to their bedroom instead of heading home that day..." Undyne sighs once again.

"You could not have guessed this was going to happen Undyne." Alphys replies. Asriel rolls his eyes, having heard enough he begins to sit up, a hand presses him back down.

"Whoa sit still asshole. Just cause you passed out from me whooping your ass, don't mean you can just walk away with the state your in." Undyne's words come out.

"Teh, just leave me be..." He says as he tries to force himself up, a sudden jolt of pain shoots through his chest and back as he gasps for air.

"Undyne is right, you will wait a bit longer before you go anywhere." Alphys says with a scolding tone. "I am… very disappointed in you Asriel, and Undyne's loss of control has already let it slip to everyone now what happened. Despite your actions to Frisk, I pulled Undyne off you from hurting you for long term damage. It's a surprise your even in one piece from her throwing you around like that." Asriel visibly rolls his eyes towards them.

"Like it matters, I can't forgive her for how shes treated us monsters…" Undyne's eyes narrow as she scoffs.

"I don't know what is going on in your head, but Asgore told me what the plan is so far an hour ago, so you better have thought about his words. Cause honestly, I am thinking that I already know what everyone else wants to happen to you." Undyne sighs. The sound of a chair is moved, Asriel sees Undyne sit right next to him with a look of annoyance on her face.

"I can't change your mind, but I can give you a piece of mine. And that is; Fuck you. You hurt my sister, Sans came by not even ten minutes after we got you inside. He was pissed yelling something at your unconcious form about a promise and how he waits for it her regret. I don't know what promise you made, but sounds like your really fucking everyone over in more ways than one." Asriel looks away with no care in his eyes, his eyes seem to show a level of annoyance and anger.

"You don't know what it is like to be used. I won't let her use me like she is using you all." He says with a scoff, Undyne rolls her eye with a 'really?' look.

"Seriously? You think she is using us? I'd actually find that funny… _If you weren't being such an ass._ " Asriel glares away from her, Undyne gives a sigh. "Listen, if she really was using us… I don't think I would mind it from her. We got to experience new things, our lives are just that much more better now. If she were to turn against us and harm us, we'd have good memories to pass on with, ones of everyone being happy. No depression, no sorrow, a blissful end for our people would.. _should_ be with happiness in mind. We suffered enough to die sad and hurt. But to die at the hands who gave us true happiness even for a second, I am fine with that. Our magic will return to the land and with our emotions it shall bloom a wonderful sea of colors." Undyne says with a gentle smile towards the ceiling.

"These are just things my mother used to tell me, Life without happiness with a finale of death grows the ugliest of flowers… yet a life full of good memories, and happiness in the end will grow a garden of what she called 'Bia'phelica' or Flowers of Heaven. And another type she called 'Twi'bron' or Rose of two sides… said she could see them in her dreams every time she slept. I thought I actually saw the two flowers once when my mother passed, because no matter what she held happiness to just have me around. I wish Frisk could have met her… I wish she could have met Frisk, she would be so happy to meet a human… well _half_ human who holds a beaming sun of kindness more than her." Alphys smiles looking at Undyne, whom stands up and looks to her.

"I will call Toriel to come get him..." She says, Undyne sighs giving a nod.

"Yeah best bet. Any word on Frisk's condition?" Alphys gives a nod as she looks at Undyne with a smile.

"She woke up two hours ago. Today really went by fast with all the trouble." Undyne decides not to reply, but just give a relief filled sigh. Her expression turns to one of relief. Asriel lies there as the two female monsters wander off. Sitting there brewing in his silence for a good fifteen minutes before he could hear his mother's voice come in.

"Thank you so much for tending to Asriel after the incident. I will take him home and make sure his wounds are fully healed before he is up and about fully on his own." Toriel says as she walks over to Asriel, her face crestfallen with sadness. "What am I going to do with you my child?" She asks before bending over and helping him up and onto his feet, His face grimmances in pain as she guides him out of the room he was in, and into the main room of Alphys's house and out the front door. It was late as the sky was now dark, no longer that wonderful noon blue, the sky lacked clouds as stars filled the sky while Toriel helps him into the car, once she climbs in herself she looks him over, his upper half of his body covered in bandages, arms up to the elbows bandaged entirely. His face half bandaged up as well.

 _"Sorry."_ He starts off looking out his window. _"For worrying you."_ Toriel shakes her head.

"Your words mean little right now to me son. Your actions have hurt the entire community… everyone is keeping quiet right now, but if word had gotten out to Asgore's workplace or even some higher up above him… we could all loose our rights to live here." Asriel's eyes widen as he turns his head towards his mother. "Frisk, is human still in the eyes of the world. Despite being born of monster and human, she is human in form and that means you attacked a human. We could have lost everything over some likely misunderstanding… my own son… the cause of all this." Asriel had no words come to him as he felt guilt rise about how he took this.

"I… I didn't know. W-What can I do to help fix this situation?" He asks, Toriel shakes her head with a frown.

"I don't know. Frisk is the only one who can dissolve this situation entirely… because she is the victim. She would have to not press against you, which we know she wouldn't. It still would cause trouble, monsters are still seen as a possible problem waiting to happen." Toriel gives a sigh looking Asriel in the eyes. "You need to apologize, your hurting her… even if you chose not to love her you should atleast be-" Asriel's eyes flash with anger at Toriel causing her words to come to a halt.

" _I don't get it! Its always_ _Frisk_ _THIS_ _! Or Frisk THAT!"_ He exclaims, Toriel looks at him with surprised eyes. "Why is she so damn important that she seems to matter the most! I'm your son! Your actual child! Yet you seem to care about her more than anyo-" A soundly slap fills the car, Asriel stares at the windshield, his eyes turn slowly towards his mother.

"Don't you dare say I don't care about anyone, but her! I love you, and Frisk! I care for your father and her father! You are all people who I am closest to!" Toriel cries out, her eyes filled with tears. "Me and your father promised to care for each child we took in, that very night you brought your brother to us we decided that! I was scared, humans ruined our lives originally and my son had stumbled upon one! He was only a child, but the days of seeing humans kill my friends and family came back! It was you who brought me back to reality and allowed me to wake up from that fear and take him in!" Toriel's eyes continued to water as she turned back towards the steering wheel, her hands on her knees, gripping tightly as her outfit wrinkles under her grip.

Asriel could only watch his mother cry, his words ended up being more problematic than a question for answers. He felt the urge to lean against the dash and let out his own emotion, yet something was holding him back.

"You will always be my son… till the day I fade into dust. It scares me… that if that day was tomorrow… you'd do so much harm to others… the little boy I love, would hurt people just because of some anger in his heart." Toriel says before she couldn't hold it back, her tears flowing heavily she gently leans her head against the steering wheel handle, her eyes closed and body jerking as she sobs.

"Sorry… I didn't want to upset you. I just feel… lesser." He says, Toriel's sobs continue as they sit in the car. His chest aching that his words hurt his mother. No matter what he couldn't find it in his heart or soul to be angry towards her. It only caused pain to see her break down like this. "Can… we just go home please mother?" Toriel managed to push her self off the wheel as she nods. The trip back despite being only a two minute drive felt like it took much longer. The silence was disturbing Asriel, almost as much as the situation with Frisk.

Upon arriving Asriel tried to say something, Toriel however didn't seem to hear him as she walked slowly towards the front door, her motion showing how she was saddened by his words and actions. He sighs before following her inside the house. Upon entering the living room, Asriel glances at the clock. It was eight fifty-six. His father normally would be watching TV right now yet it was dark in the living room. Void of any life aside from Toriel and him. The former whom walks towards her room, and before Asriel could tell she had walked off had already entered her room and closed the door. Asriel glances about, it felt… off. He shakes off the odd feeling as he walks towards his room and enters it. The light on his desk was still on from earlier when his father had told him to go to Undyne.

He starts to walk slowly towards the desk, though a wave exhaustion hits him. He gives a quiet sigh and turns towards his bed, bothering not to undress for bed as he climbs into it.

 _'Today… was bullshit.'_ He closes his eyes allowing himself to relax and try to sleep. It felt like it took longer than usual as he finally fell into a slumber. The house lied silent for one that used to seem to bustle with energy any hour of the day and despite the goal of the silence at such an hour, sleep was the least successful event of the night while worry and anger seem to be nearly in everyone's heart.

The next Morning's arrival felt short for some, and long for others in the Dreemurr home, Asriel could be seen exiting the downstairs bathroom, his fur semi-dry as he was still getting ready for to leave for school. Toriel was dressed for her class, dressed in a more bland robe today, a dark green robe with a white inner layer that extended past the arms of the green robe. Asriel raises an eye brow at the change of wardrobe, he didn't even knew she had other colors of her outfit. He sat down relaxing at the kitchen table while drying his head, while his mother was cooking breakfast, the sound of footsteps from the stairwell coming slowly while someone was calmly talking.

 _"Easy Frisk, you really should go lie down again… I don't think you should worry about school when your like this. ...You sure?"_ The voice was obviously Egel, there was only one person who lived upstairs who would take the time to help Frisk right now. Asriel had yet to see his father this morning, he could really care less however. Asriel found himself rather angry at his father and decided that for now he would rather have nothing to do with him. He figured that his Father set him up to be 'taught' a lesson. Little did he know that it was Undyne's idea, and that there was little to avoid the encounter with her.

 _"_ _Alright Frisk… just please… don't over do it. I know things are rough, but I- Frisk… please. Don't be like that. I promise it will get better…"_ Egel's voice was getting louder, He could be seen helping Frisk down the stairs just slightly behind her. Upon reaching the floor he gives a sigh. "Alright, now please just don't do anything risky alright? Your in no condition to cast magic or anything..." Frisk looks to the floor, her mouth moving. Asriel was watching, yet felt confusion despite not being able to hear her. She looked tired, her eyes droopy and dark rings that still gave the impression of two black eyes. Her left eye was swollen still thought still not as bad as before, but still bad enough to show. Her left eye showed actual bruising, something that Asriel had never seen before. There was something _wrong_ to see that… she never seemed to bruise back in the underground, yet now she was… her arms showed some minor bruising as well.

' _That…_ _She never… I uh.. don't know how to feel about that. Her eye… I may have overstepped there. It actually, looks bad. Not that I can take it back now…'_ Asriel mentally sighs as he gets up, while walking off a hand lies onto his shoulder, he turns to see his mother staring at him. Toriel's expression was something fierce, it was like she was angry and yet calm at the same time. She pulls him into her room before motioning to a spare seat. He looks at her while taking a seat.

"So… what is up mom?" He asks, his voice showing his apparent confusion. He watches his mother walk over to a desk like dresser with a mirror and a chair, she takes the chair and pulls it over near Asriel placing it infront of him before sitting down. She looks straight at him, causing him to shuffle in his seat.

"Asriel." He stopped suddenly hearing her voice looking her dead in the eyes. "Last night, showed me that I may have no choice, but to leave if this keeps up." She says outright, her words firm, yet aggressive. "You showed no care, no love. You've started to care only for yourself it seems, and I can't do this anymore. These past few days were horrid, and when you punch Frisk, I didn't want to believe that my little boy had become hateful. I had hoped you would have realized that perhaps you could atleast be Frisk's brother if you didn't want to continue this relationship. Yet you used magic against her, you were unintentionally trying to kill her… _our_ family. We come from a line of monsters that care for the wounded first and would rather suffer before harming our friends and die before harming our family." Asriel turns his head to the left his eyes to the ground.

 _'Was I really? . . . I-'_ He felt his face forcibly turned back towards Toriel. Her eyes glaring at him.

"Don't turn away when I am talking to you… I love you, but right now I am treating you like the adult you want to act you are. If I see, or hear anything more from you causing trouble to Frisk, harming her or pushing her mentally to the point she harms her self… I will leave, and Frisk will be going with me. Frisk needs help now, as you seemingly have done the one thing that everyone else failed to do when they thought her death would set them free." Asriel's eyes widen, his thoughts bouncing about, as a few pieces of things started to click together.

 _'I… I did? I did what everyone else was failing to do…? I… I'm killing Frisk…?'_ The second the words echoed in his mind his stomach felt a churn. She lets go of his face and stands up.

"This is the only warning my child…" Toriel's stern voice calls out breaking Asriel from his thoughts, he stares at her chair with worry. A stiring inside his mind while Toriel leaves the room. He could feel his mind trying to pull and hide his thoughts away, yet the more it pulled the more they grew.

 _'W-What am I doing?'_ He tries to search for his answers inside his own mind, the second he feels for them something pushes him back to the surface. His hands tighten against his knees. _'What… am I becoming?'_ His final thoughts echo as it all becomes silent. He stands up and exits Toriel's room heading to his own room. Meanwhile over in the kitchen Toriel tries to get Frisk to eat something to no success, Egel was seen exiting the house with an expression of worry. The elder fox monster leans against the door once outside, he looks towards the sky. Finding himself lost in the gentle baby blue sky, a lack of clouds gave an aching feeling in his heart.

 _'It was a day just like this when her mother...'_ His thoughts halt early remembering his love; Caroline. Frisk's mother, the only person he felt he should be here instead. _'_ _Sometimes we make choices that conflict and cause problems for our own children. You would have never allowed this mistake to happen.'_ He gives a sigh, a slight nudge to his arm causes the large man to jump suddenly. Egel looks down to see Sans smiling up at him.

"Heya, look like you saw a ghost. You alright fuz-pops." Egel blinks at the odd nick name as he regains his balance.

"I uh, yes. I am. You are… Sans correct? We have not spoke much since I originally saw you nearly a week ago." Sans nods as he offers his hand. Egel takes it as a large 'farting' sound echos out, the larger monster chuckle, though it dies quickly.

"Yeah, I saw you being all depressed 'n shit so I decided to see whats up. Hows the kiddo doing?" Egel frowns, his eyes look over Sans before narrowing some.

 _'Despite his demeanor, hes digging for info as if trying to find a signal. Hes stronger and smarter than he sounds.'_ "Shes… been better. You know Asriel and her are still having their troubles, but hopefully everyone is getting through to him." Sans continues to smile, his eye socket's lose their white pupil.

 _"Ya'kno I am not that dumb. Things are not getting better."_ He says looking at Egel who stares back fiercely, his smile fades as they both take Neutral expressions. "You may be Frisk's father, but you also know what it means for a monster to make a promise." Egel stares at him with a glare.

 _"That depends… which ruleset you look at. This is not the Age of Mythology, Sans."_ Egel replies his tone serious and now holding a more kingly tone once again.

"I expect him to right his wrongs quickly, for I wait to hear the words leave her mouth. I promised to end him if he breaks his promise." Egel glares at him.

"Sans, there are many things you've yet to see and understand. You might have seen the future in the past. Did those visions always turn out like you expected?" Egel says with a stern voice pushing past. Sans stares at the spot Egel stoon.

 _'No. No they didn't._ _But I don't make promises and not keep em.'_ Sans walks over against the wall near the door on the right side of the house and takes a seat on the ground. _'Time to wait for the kiddo.'_ He thought closing his eyes. The gentle breeze blows by, seconds tick by while Sans waits for them to exit the house. Sans sat there for what felt like an hour before the click of the door knob is heard. He opens his eyes and stands up turning to the door to see Frisk walk outside.

"Heya Kiddo." Sans calls out, Frisk slowly turns to look at Sans. Her left eye coming into view. His eyes widen as he looks at her.

 _"Hey, Sans."_ She says quietly. His form shaking visibly.

"Kiddo… _Frisk. Did he do that to you?"_ Frisk looks away, not wanting to answer.

 _"I'm fine."_ She responds quietly. Her voice weak and exhausted as ever. Sans takes her hand and shakes his head.

"Your not. I wanna have a few words with you… Don't worry I will get you to your school. He says as he starts to drag her behind him. Her steps slower than before causing him to slow down as he pulls her along the pathway down the road on the sidewalk. Asriel and Toriel walk outside soon after, Asriel watching them walk away felt a scoff exit him uncontrollably only to get smacked on the back of the head.

"Get in the car, and not a word." Toriel calls out. Asriel was more surprised he scoffed.

 _'Why? I didn't want to scoff at her… yet… she is the reason this is all like this. Shes taking mo-… Is she? Or am I pushing them both away...'_ Asriel abides his mother's command and climbs into the back seat of the car, Toriel starting the car before she backs it out of the driveway and drives it down the road the same way Frisk and Sans went, passing them by. Asriel watches them with some odd feeling of guilt and disgust in his chest. _'Why do I hate and… pity her? These emotions… make no sense… Why… Why do they make no sense again?!'_ Asriel watches with worry filling his eyes along side anger and disgust. Not towards them, but towards everything.

Sans and Frisk walk casually along the side walk, before Sans gives a loud sigh.

"Frisk, why do you keep this up. I'd much rather you see you reset us then die like this." Sans says, admitting for a more crueler method of fixing things. Frisk shakes her head.

 _"Confused… He… not understand what his heart wants."_ She mumbles, her words not all coming out clearly. Sans shakes his head.

"Thats not the point. The one who matters is-" Frisk shakes her head violent.

 _"N-No. He matters. Asriel is… most important. My life… meaningless."_ Sans glares as he stops and looks her in the eyes.

"Never in a million years is your life meaningless! You saved us. You mean more to me, to everyone else than some stupid arrogant jerk who can't even love his sister like family! Your eye for crying out loud tells me hes already hurt you! I want to-" Sans stops as Frisk slowly takes his hands and lifts it up gently to her chest while bending over so she don't drag him upwards.

 _"Please… no hurt. Don't… hurt… Asriel. Don't. Please… Can't take… the pain of...losing again."_ Sans's eyes widen as he listens to her. Her sobs come forth as he sees the same small girl he first met before her first reset. His mind wanders to that day as he sighs. The sight of a Young girl crying on her knees while a young boy smiles sorrowfully at her.

 _"Please… don't go Asriel! I can save you! Don't make me lose like this!"_ _Frisk's words echo into his mind and the memory of the cave tunnels. The smile of Asriel as his form slowly faded back into a flower. Whom stared at the ground with a hurt expression._

 _"Asriel is gone. I'm Flowey. Now get out of here… idiot. You can't save everyone."_ _Sans grimaces as he watches Frisk break down and hug the flower._ _Crying heavily over it as she screams her sorrow into the air_ _, it reacts with confusion before a bright light shines over them. "You foolish idiot..." As the light washes over the entire underground these words echoed into the minds of two._

Sans gives a sigh, his mind back into the world of reality. He looks at her crying form, looking away he stares across the street at a set of flowers. They seemingly have been gone untreated yet of the flowers that stood, two stood out the most, a pair of roses, one wilting away, its red petals had turned to a deep blue as if suffocating, the other a vibrant red edges with a pale core, as if it the flower was suffering in the loss of the other.

"I… will do my best to keep my emotions in check." He replies before pulling free of her hand, his chest aches with confusion. "Come on lets get ya to your school" He says as he starts walking slowly, Frisk follows behind them as the two vanish behind a tree. Further ahead and along the route, Toriel and Asriel arrived at the school, Asriel quietly unbuckled his seat as he climbed out of the Car, Toriel turned to say something to see him already out of the car. Her chest ached for how she was acting, and yet her heart burned with anger.

 _'Please Asriel. don't be mad at me.'_ She mentally pleads before getting out herself for her busy workday. Looking up at the entrance, Toriel notices Sans suddenly by the door watching Frisk enter the building, before he turns and walks away vanishing quickly as he passes a sign. An ache in her chest as she realizes what this would do to others as well , when and _if_ she takes Frisk away here. _'Please… let this all come to a_ _n_ _end,_ _let my son wake up from this nightmare he is causing and end it_ _.'_ She gives a final mental plead before walking into the building.

Just up ahead Frisk is slowly walking, ignoring everything around her. Though the environment was not ignoring her. Students all about were catching glimpses of Frisk's face, her blackened eye catching the attention of many. She arrives at her locker quietly, before she begins to put her things away. The locker to her left was open as her friend Penny was staring at her through the grates. Her hazel eyes staring at her friend with pain and anquish in her eyes.

 _'Why?! How could he do this to her?! After all of how he seemed to be… Asriel… You… you fucking asshole!'_ Penny screams in her mind, She waited till Frisk was gone, and noticed Asriel was lost in thought staring into his own locker.

 _'Why won't these thoughts leave me… I made my choice. I have to live with it! Just like… Just like Frisk has to keep living with the pain for hurting everyone. Why do I keep coming back to her in my mind!? Shes nothing to me now. She is...'_ Asriel's mind kept bouncing about between the three topics. He soon shook his head as he glaced at the clock to notice it was time for the first class. He tries to close his locker, failing to notice a piece of cardboard wedged in the side making it stay from locking. A pair of Hazel eyes glare angrily at the locker as a hand opens it up.

Asriel makes his way towards History class, he noticed quickly how quiet it got the second he got in. Looking around for a spot to sit, he noticed the only chair available was quite off from everyone else. Infact, Everyone's seats seem to be closer to Frisk's spot. Especially all the females in the class. He began to move to his spot as a voice calls out, the bell ringing at the same time.

"Morning Class!" The excited voice of the teacher, Professor Bleck. His green hair still as wild as ever as he smiles at the class, only briefly as he notices how the class was acting. He raises an eyebrow as he lowers his glasses some and scans the room. His eyes land upon Frisk as he goes still. "Miss Dreemurr! Are you alright?! You look like got hurt. I know you have been away for several days, but if your having trouble with someone then please let me know." He calls out before moving to check up on her. She weakly smiles and shakes her head. Once he got close her quiet voice replies to him.

 _"I am fine teacher… don't worry about it..."_ Bleck shakes his head as he looks at her.

"I am sorry, but telling me _not_ to worry about the well being of my student. Well that aint going to happen. I will let you be for now, but I promise that I will do my best to help you Frisk. You are one of my favorite students… and It hurts me to see you like this." He says with a gentle smile. He moves back to the front of the class as he begins his lesson, having to stop several times as he caught several students, monsters none the less. Acting rather rudely towards Asriel. By the end of the class everyone was ready to leave.

Just as Asriel was about to get up from his desk, Bleck stops him as everyone else leaves. Once Frisk exits the room last he glares at the young male.

"Just exactly what is wrong with Frisk. _Mr. Dreemurr._ " Bleck says with an annoyed tone. "You are the only one to know what has happened and likely willing to tell me." Asriel rolls his eyes as a snap appears on his desk making him jump. "Don't roll your eyes at me mister. I am your teacher, that means it is my responsibility to care for your safety. So Speak. Why is your sister, the one you were willing to apparently lock your lips to. Suddenly is such a disrupted state." Asriel glares up at Bleck.

"Don't know. Don't care. Not your place to dig into our personal lives. So butt-out. _Teach_." Asriel says yanking his books free as he takes his leave.

 _'What have you become Asriel. Your coldness is not like you.'_ Bleck sighs before clearing off the chalkboard. Meanwhile Asriel was returning to his locker, only to find it open and a mess. There was a single thing in there that caught his eye that started a small growing pain in his chest. It was part of a picture, just him though. He knew what the image was from as he found his hand shaking slowly towards it. The picture showed part of a karaoke booth, but there was supposed to be others… it was supposed to have Frisk and Penny in it. It was just after they had started school and Penny had asked them to join her for the evening.

 _'Frisk…_ _I...'_ He recalls that day, Frisk and Asriel had declared that the day they made a true friend outside themselves. He slowly turns it over, the word 'Asshole' written on it. _'Who… am I? Really… who am I now...'_ He asks himself, the memories of those days keep coming back and it hasn't been long since he started to force her away. _'Who was I? … am I being real now… or was I real then. Was Frisk the one who made me real… or was I the one to make us real.'_ Asriel ponders further, the memories hitting harder each second, and before he knew it the bell was ringing and footsteps could be heard behind him. He slowly turns around to see the Principe staring at him.

"I see your not in class. Everything alright Mr. Dreemurr?" He asks with an authoritative voice. Asriel glances down to the floor.

"Sorry bout that sir..." He feels a hand place upon his shoulder, he looks up at Micheal who was giving him a smiling pondering look.

"Hmm, you seem lost in thought over some stuff. I assume it has to do with the rumors going about that you have hurt your sister. Frisk." Asriel jumps under his hand as he hears a sigh. "Don't worry, I am not going to give you trouble over it… it is not my place to do so. How ever that look on your face is questioning your place in this world if all is going wrong suddenly." He says. Asriel glances back to the ground with a nod.

"You could say that… how ever… No. Sorry I can't talk about this. I have to just accept what I did and keep going on the path I want." Asriel says gently shoving the older man's hand off his shoulder. Micheal nods as he looks at him.

"Alright. How ever, may I impart some knowledge onto you?" Asriel blinks as he looks at the man. "The paths we take are varied and wavy. None are straight or simple. However when we make our own new paths, we treck onto false roads we built to make our ways… Just make sure your not walking a road of lies you've built yourself or someone built for you. What sometimes feels confusing is sometimes the by-product of these false paths, so besure to ask yourself… who do you want to be. A savior of people and the weak? An intellectual whose mind is used for the greater good of his people? A person who uses others for his own plans? Or someone who abides his time and waits to strike to take from others? These paths are who define us, so make sure you chose who you want to be clearly." Micheal says walking away. Asriel's eyes fall to the floor.

 _'Savior? Greater good? Use others… or take from others. These sound like… what Frisk and Chara are… just… Could I just be scared Frisk is like Chara?'_ Asriel asks himself, he felt a scoff inside his mind, but it quickly fades from his thoughts as if it was being hidden, though the thought of that also being odd also fades, the thought that replaces it is how hes over thinking this all. He shakes his head, clearing his mind before looking around. He had been so lost in his thoughts that when he looks at the clock in the hallway it was now fixing to be time for magic class. He sighs as he puts his books about and gets his magic book.

He makes his way as the bell rings. The sound of students exiting the classes as he arrives at the magic class. Toriel opens the door letting the students out, she notices him standing there staring at the floor. Once all the students from the previous class were out, he walks in without a word. Taking a seat in the back where he used to. It didn't take long for everyone to come in and take their seats, the last one being Frisk. He watched her carefully, she was unbalanced and seemed to barely be conscious.

"So… Morning class." Toriel says a bit unnerved to see Asriel silent and with a confusion in his eyes. "Today, we are going to be learning about Healing and Nature types of magic. Nature Types are the first step towards Healing magics, now some may not be able to reach this today. How ever these skills could provide use to you later in life. Healing could save someone's life, and Nature could help you in gardening or, as well save someone's life. Nature type magic is what we will start off with. I have flower pots here with seeds inside them. I will have one person pass them about. Sno, will you do the honors?" Toriel asks a Snowflake like lizard, who gets up and starts to hand them out, asking people to pass it back as he passes to the front.

It didn't take long for everyone to have a flower pot as everyone had one. Toriel wrote down a few numbers on the chalk board as she starts to draw a few diagrams afterwards. She turns back to the class with a smile.

"Alright, so to channel Nature magic, you need to draw the magical energies from the soil to use it. There are numerous ways to do this; how ever today You will just pull the energy from the soil, to your palm, and finally into the seed inside." Toriel says as she pulls out a pot and places on her desk. She places a hand over it as a gentle teal glow comes from the soil and to her hand, then heads back into the soil as a singular yellow flower raises from the pot. She smiles as she looks at the flower, before looking back up at the class.

"Now you all try please." She calls out as everyone begins to attempt the magic. Asriel places his hand over the pot as he feels for the magic in the pot, a feeling of uncertainty as he glances over to Frisk to watch as her form wobbles, her hand glows for a moment before it stops abruptly. His left eye widens as he feels a scream of her name echo in his mind. Her form slowly collapses to the right and onto the floor, knocking the flower pot with her, catching everyone's attention. Toriel snaps out of her daze before looking up with wide eyes. "Frisk?!" She calls out as she rushes to her side, She checks for a pulse as her eyes seem to become even larger, her expression horrified.

"Someone, go get another teacher right now to call an ambulance! Someone else go get the nurse!" Two students shot up and ran out of the room quickly, it wasn't long before the Nurse came running in, along with professor Bleck who was on the phone. Asriel could only stare as something felt wrong. His body was screaming to move, to help her. His mind screaming in fury that she get such attention, his heart screaming at her to die. He didn't know which one he wanted to be real. He felt himself curl up in his mind as his body started to shake.

 _'Why… who am I? Am I good? Am I really Asriel… or did he die when I changed my path to this…'_ Asriel began to question further. His mind echoing in anger hiding further thoughts as it wasn't long before he found himself staring at his food in the cafeteria. His silence stayed and he had no idea what to say as he felt a tug on his shirt that was more of a grab. Hes soon eye to eye with a pair of brown eyes.

 _"The fucking hell?!"_ The voice calls out as he looks at who was before him. It was Jake, Penny's sister… their friend. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" He calls out again as he shoves Asriel back into his seat. He didn't have time to think as Jake began to speak. "...I actually thought about _thanking_ you today since you were finally back, hoping things were not as bad as Penny said. Fucking shows me right for being hopeful that someone I considered my better, actually better than me!" He exclaims, the eyes of the monster community could be felt on the two.

"I..." Hes shut up quickly as Jake lifts him up again. His form not resisiting the aggressive actions of the human male.

"I don't want to fucking hear it! That was your sister. _Someone You loved!"_ He says angrily, his eyes burning with a fury. "Now shes in the hospital, your mother is terrified and all you can do is what you think is best for yourself?! Your not even by her fucking side?!" He throws Asriel back into his seat, causing him to lean back against the bench. He was sitting on the loneliest part of the room. No one wanted to be around him. "You… You even did all that shit for her… just to pull this." Jake's hands were shaking as he looks at Asriel with anger before shoving Asriel's tray of food off the table. Asriel was still in a daze from earlier and could only watch. His mind at a lost for words as he glances back at Jake to see a fist moving his way. A hand stops him just a mere three inches from his face.

"That is enough Jake… hes not worth getting suspended for." Penny's voice comes forth. Asriel glances towards her only to have his view smacked towards the table. The echoing slap causing a few additional eyes land on the three. _"_ _I want to punch the ever living shit out of you, but I won't because I know she still loves you._ _"_ She says with venom. "You were someone I trusted, you were her sister. And yet… you decided to stop all that. You should have at least treated her like family!" She yells out as Asriel stares at the table. The sound of footsteps walking away from him as Jake and Penny take their leave.

 _'I… I should have… I'm not going to defend my self on that. I should have…_ _Now its too late, for me to turn back.'_ His own fists tighten against his knees. The stinging on his face as he leans against the table. _'What would I do if she dies cause of me… I don't know if I could actually handle it.'_ He continues to let his thoughts wonder as a small voice comes back to his mind.

 _'She deserves death she used us, like a tool… a toy.'_ Asriel shakes his head, the voice moving side to side, ear to eat. _'Don't let her puppets fool you! We can survive without them, we are stronger together.'_ The voice continues, what he considers his _Conscience_ , feeling spiteful and using words that felt too similar to the past. _'_ _let her make her choices. You make your own...'_ It replies once more before fading away.

 _'H-Her…_ _choice?'_ Asriel felt the word held a level of disgust, and venom inside it. He lays his head against the table, his stomach grumbles with hunger. Deciding to forego lunch he lies there as he waits for the bell to ring. Classes seem to be the last thing on Asriel's mind as the day feels like it almost came to a halt. Once outside he looks around, the lack of Toriel's car showing she had already taken off to see Frisk or pick her up. He begins to make his way towards their home, the stinging in his face still there from earlier.

Further into the city, Sans was waiting next to an unconscious Frisk with a sigh, The rushed sounds of someone entering the room causes him to look at the doorway. Toriel stood there with a worried expression.

"H-How is she?" He waits a bit giving, causing her to start to worry more. He looks back towards Frisk with a bland expression

"Fine. Doc says she needs to rest, not to mention drink and eat plenty from now on until she recovers. Doc said a while ago that she is starving and dehydrated… not like we didn't already know that." He says with a sarcastic tone. Toriel sigh as she walks up to him.

"Sans… you are not yourself today, is everything alright?" Toriel asks, Sans snaps his look into Toriel's eyes. His eyes held a burning anger in them.

"What do you think Tor? I promised to protect the kid… I even had Asriel promise to do right by her." Toriel looks at Sans with surprise, his eyes still burning with anger.

"Is that why… because of how Asriel is acting?" Sans gives a nod as he turns back to Frisk.

"I wanna make him suffer… I know it'd hurt you, but no matter what… _it'd hurt her more."_ He gives a low growl. "There hasn't been a day since this happened that I haven't wanted to end him." Toriel gives a gasp in fear. "He hurt the one person I trust more than my own brother. The person who gave us hope to live freely." He gives a sigh, Toriel glances down at him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Sans… hes my son. I'd appreciate it if we could just… not think like that. I can't lose them.. no matter what." Toriel replies, she glances away with a look of loss in her eyes. "Right now it feels everything is going to end the same… and I can't take the feeling in the air that something is going to happen." Sans looks up at her, he gives a sigh.

"I'll keep an eye on them… I will do my best not to lose my temper at him 'aight?" Sans replies, his hands tight against the bed Frisk was lying in. The doctor walks in just then, he looks at them before looking at Toriel.

"You must be Toriel Dreemurr right? Frisk's Guardian?" Toriel nods as the man smiles. "Nice to meet you, So due to the defiecency in her body due to lack of eating and drinking… which is a surprise she is alive to be honest. She shows signs of someone who is under depression so we know its not neglect. I am going to perscibe some vitiamins to help her out. They should be taken with light meals to help replenish what she has lost, it will be easier on her body. First two days she is to take these two here." The doctor shows her a spread sheet with a guide of instructions. "Then after two days she can start taking this, and then on day four she can start taking the last one. I am… not entire sure what knowledge you have on human biology, but If you have any questions feel free to call us up and we will help." Toriel smiles and thanks the man before she looks to Frisk.

"Is she ready to be taken home?" The man nods.

"Yes, here is a note for her school. She is to rest for the rest of this week, she may return Monday." Toriel smiles and nods her head. She walks over to Frisk, She slides an arm under her legs and another under her back lifting her up. Sans follows her as Toriel leads the way to the car. Making her way to the passenger side Sans speeds up some and opens the front door allowing Toriel to bend down and place Frisk in the seat, leaning in she buckles Frisk in.

"Sans..." Toriel's voice was suddenly low and depressed sounding more so than earlier. "Tell me this, how bad would you consider the community if Frisk or Asriel died… how do you think it would effect everyone?" She was sounding as if she was trying to come to terms that one of them may very well die. Sans was staring at her, he could tell she was trying her best not to cry.

"If Frisk died, I don't know how many Monsters would end up hospitalized… too many have place their trust; no… their entire being into her hands. I… never actually thought how Asriel's presence affected everyone, but to be honest… considering it now..." Sans closes his eyes, Yes; Asriel's death would ripple just as bad if not worse than Frisk's… Frisk was their hope given form. Asriel had _died,_ given basically a dream of him to return brought to life. He was truly everyone's dreams… that even something impossible could happen; that great things will happen. Frisk and Asriel together gave off a light that everyone was basking in still. Then there was Frisk herself; Asriel's death would likely shatter her, she was fragile in Asriel's presence. He was truly her only way to be 'defeated'. The same could be said about Asriel, having being watching the two he could tell Asriel was connected to Frisk even now in a way that was influencing his crazed state.

Asriel has jumped between angry and confused, sad and infuriated… all because of Frisk. Every time someone got onto him, he seemed like things didn't add up, nor did he seem genuine in his words after; as if his words were not truly his own. In his bouts of anger turned sadness, he held a look in his eyes that screamed for someone to see that he was lost; he wanted answers. Sans gives a long sigh as he looks at Toriel.

"His presence is deeply rooted into everyone as well, the damage wouldn't be as immediate as Frisk's death… however, its ripple would be like a wave from the ocean. Turned into a tidal wave of emotion that would likely cause everyone to lose sense of reality. They truly are… our hopes and dreams on this plane of existence. Frisk would suffer from Asriel's death quickly and likely loose her mind within the week… Asriel would slowly fall into despair and turn against everyone again. He would be driven to have her back just like was driven to believe she was his younger brother." Toriel's hand was tightly clenched against the door now, her breaths were heavy.

 _"Why can't my children stay safe… why must I suffer to watch them wither and die everytime."_ Toriel mumbles, Sans frowns, he knew what she was talking about. It was like Chara and Asriel's deaths except this time on the surface over a small squabble. He slowly places his hand upon hers and shakes his head.

"I don't think we should worry… as much as it pains me to see these events unfold, this time around we should trust in their hearts, trust that Asriel will come around and trust that Frisk will be strong enough to survive this small phase." Toriel looks towards the ground while Sans stares at her. "Thats all I can truly say." He finishes as he walks past her, opening the backseat door and climbs in.

The sounds of two doors closing before Toriel walks over to the front seat and climbs in herself. She glances at Sans with, she could tell he wasn't so sure himself that he was right.

 _'Trust… just like we had to trust Asriel to bring Frisk back.'_ She takes a deep breath and sighs. Starting the car before backing out of her parking spot and slowly driving out of the parking lot. The drive back went silent, it seemed neither Toriel or Sans had anything more they wished to discuss, both already at their end of wills for the current issue. Equally wanting the issue to come to an end and everything to return to normal.

Upon arriving they see Asriel walking up to the door, Toriel realized that in her rush to check on Frisk, she abandoned one of her children at the school. Sans saw her looking towards the ground. Out of everyone, he knew that she was the most affected despite everything she had dealt with all this on a personal level as she was their mother.

"I'll take care of Frisk, you go do what'cha have to Tor. I'll get Frisk to her room and watch over her in the mean time." Sans says as he opens his door. Toriel gives a quiet nod before quickly unbuckling and exiting the vehicle. A quicker than normal walk towards the house, and a burning intent to try and make up for her actions.

Asriel was opening his room door when he heard the front door open with a voice that called out.

 _"Asriel? Dear can… Can I talk to you?"_ Toriel's voice calls out as she walks towards the hallway, Asriel stops and looks before seeing Toriel walk into view. She moves a hand to her chest before walking to him. "May I come into your room to talk with you?" She asks, Asriel gives a slow nod. She could already tell he was partially hurting mentally from today. He walks in before her, Toriel following after closing the door. While Sans enters the main room with a floating Frisk, closing the door and then heading upstairs.

"I am… guessing your about to tell me something your about to do?" Asriel says, his voice seemed void of anything except a hint of sorrow. Toriel shakes her head as the two of them take a seat.

"No. I… wanted to apologize. I was so worried about Frisk I left you at the school. It all happened so fast and despite being offered to visit her earlier by the principle. My goal is towards everyone and yet I forgot about you in my fear. I seem to keep _failing_ as a mother…" Asriel's eyes jump, he hestitantly reaches out and takes his mother's hand.

"N-no.. you haven't failed… not once… Not with me, Chara, ...or Frisk. Right now the one who has failed… is me, I don't know exactly how to say it, but… seeing Frisk fall like that, I don't know. I feel… angry? Yet sad? I don't know if I can trust her… I feel betrayed by her..." Toriel's expression turns to a surprised one as she listens to her son "Everything as of late is… confusing. I'm told to forgive her essentially, to let it go back to _normal_. Yet… what if my fear is true and Frisk is using us?! _Using me_. I can't even tell what is real right now because of all this… my gut tells me to despire her, my c _onscience screams at me to hate her. Yet my heart tells me to go to her, my soul pleads to me to help her." Asriel glares at the floor, Toriel looks away before reaching out placing her hand onto his shoulder._

 _"Asriel…_ _I can't decide for you, it sounds like your in a bit of a_ _n_ _inner-turmoil. Has… what happened with Chara really effected you so badly?" Asriel nodded his head._

 _"I can still hear his voice from that day… H-he was so nice till we merged… then it was so cold._ _ _Dark, and evil__ _. His screams of demands, telling me over and over to kill them… to kill all of humanity." Toriel's eyes widen. "Part of me despises that, yet I trusted him still, because I believed these were just jokes… not really what he wanted." Asriel looks up at his mother's eyes. "Merging souls… it never goes away. The memories, the sensations, the things you see or do… it stays… it haunts you mother. Its a part of me that will never fade away, just like my days as Flowey. Sometimes I wish I woke up as the flower so all the dreams would stop." Asriel says as she slowly pulls him into a hug._

 _"I am so sorry…" Toriel says, her words lacking overall. "_ _I can't begin to wonder how it feels to be like that, all I can ask you is to please..._ _ _please__ _for her sake… for me. To try and do what is right. Even if you end up hating Frisk,_ _ _please__ _don't let this all end this way. I can't lose either of you." Toriel's soft words echo inside Asriel's mind as he relaxes into Toriel's hug._

 _"Thank you… I am sorry, but can I be alone for now?" Toriel nods, before taking her leave_ _._ _The door closes, Asriel grabs his head, his eyes wide._ _ _'Why…__ _ _what is this feeling of uncertainty, this feeling of being lead astay...'__ _He tightens his hands as words from his mind echo about._ _ _'W-who do I trust...'__ _Asriel asks himself as he lays down onto his bed._

 _Toriel walks towards the kitchen to see Egel moving about now in the room, he was kneading some dough before looking up to see her. He smiles at her moving to the side some from the corner spot he was standing at, Toriel moves next to him and glances at his hand work._

 _"Well, hello Egel. What are you preparing for the household?" She asks as he points to the tomatoes on the table and motions towards the pot they were next to. She tales them and places them inside, an idea slips into her mind that he was suggesting as she reaches over to a vase like object holding a few kitchen tools. Taking one she places it nearby before checking the tomatoes for their green stems, removing them if any is left._

 _"I am making an Italian dish that I recall reading about. Lasagna it is called, I figured it'd be nice to fix..."_ _He says, he stops for a moment before staring at the dough under his hands. "...hopefully Frisk will eat some when she wakes." Toriel places a hand on Egel's shoulder._

 _"I am sure she will." Toriel's smile was glowing gently for once. Egel glances at her, his own smile appears softly._

 _"You seem… better." She glances to the table with her own sorrowful smile._

 _"I, have to believe things will get better. As much as I hate to say this; It is in Asriel's hands of how things will go. Let us not dwell on it and fix this meal. The sooner we can prepare it for Frisk the better right?" Egel gives a nod as they focus on the table before them Egel giving instructions as they work. Sans coming down a short while later to get something to drink for him and Frisk, whom woke shortly after_ _their arrival. After preparing the meal Toriel and Egel sat in the living room along side Asgore, the three of them smiling._

 _"That is when she started to bring me books, buying them with the little money she could spare while tending to her self. At the time I didn't know she was pregnant, she taught me many things to work on, housing things, cooking. Numerous more types of things to do… I finally asked her why and her answer? She takes my hand and places it on her stomach with this smile on her face, I swear it took me ten minutes standing there like this before it finally clicked. I picked her up and spun her around with joy." Egel says as he recounts the early days of his time with Caroline; Frisk's mother._

 _"Haha, you were never all that bright Egel. A king you may have been, but you were oblivious to the ways of women… if you were brighter you would have seen Toriel's massive crush on you-Ack!" Toriel smacks Asgore as he speaks, her face blushing some past her white fur._

 _"Asgore! You do not talk about a lady's crush without her permission!" She calls out with a snap, her face red enough to cause Egel to chuckle._

 _"Haha, that may be… but you two were making a much cuter pair, I recall the time when I paired you two up for a mission to help that small village that consisted of mainly a few adults and orphaned children. Toriel, you were so worried and Asgore couldn't stop being worried for her as it was in the front line area. Tor, you was too busy fretting about the children to realize Asgore was in such a deep love with you." Egel says with a laugh. The two white furred monsters chuckle themselves._

 _"Yeah, I couldn't help it. Mother taught me to worry for the helpless after all." Asgore smiles as he watches the two._

 _"Yep, that she did. Your mother was someone else. I am glad to have known such a woman." Egel says as he sighs. "_ _I wish she could be here… Caroline I mean. I screwed this all up..." Egel says, the room goes silent. A pair of eyes peers onto them from the hallway. Egel leans against his knees looking at the floor._

 _"Egel?" Toriel asks with a confused look on her face._

 _"I should have mentioned under_ _ _normal__ _circumstances that is how it works, I should have been clearer in my words. Anyone can tell that he wasn't brought back normally. If he was, he wouldn't be the special person he is..." Toriel and Asgore look at eachother then at Egel._

 _"What do you mean?" Asgore asks, his own curiousity peaked._

 _"Asriel isn't a monster anymore. Hes part human just like Frisk." Toriel and Asgore sit up straight suddenly as they look at each other._

 _"Are you saying, that the method Frisk did, changed him on a level that should be impossible?!" Toriel asks as she sits on the edge of her seat. Ready to stand up, either of surprise or else. She had yet to seem to decide that._

 _"Yes, A_ _ _Sio'ta__ _is born of two methods, naturally through a human and monster_ _like any other child_ _… and unnaturally through the means of something impossible. Well, used to be impossible. She was smart… using her soul would impart genetic code_ _on the base level_ _; and she was stronger than a monster in the soul department so she wouldn't let anyone else risk it. If a monster template was use; he'd be a normal monster like always… but it was a human template. As long as it was under the jurisdiction of a human type soul it would convert him into a Sio'ta if he had a flow of soul power still." Toriel and Asgore look at each other, they seemed to have a look of surprise and yet happiness to them._

 _"W-We should explain it to him! He might understand and this could-" Egel shakes his head._

 _"I'm afraid it'd cause more problems… He'd be more aware of his actions and then it would rebound to Frisk and repell back to him, causing a mental breakdown… or so I believe. Using her soul caused a link between the two. You noticed it right? How they seemed so insync always? No matter their actions they could move in time easily as if they could read each other's minds? They… can in a way. Their souls are tied and their emotions are shared." Egel says as he leans over further, his hands move to his head as his elbows rest on his legs._

 _ _"I was a fool to think I could explain it!"__ _He growls out, his hands tight against his skull. Toriel reaches over and gently pulls one hand away._

 _"I… never noticed it really till now. I guess I was right to hope in Asriel." She says, the eyes watching from the hallway move away, Asriel was leaning against the wall his eyes wide._

 _ _'It… It really was a misunderstanding… oh god what have I been doing...'__ _His check starts to grow with an ever painful emotion._ _ _'This pain… it wasn't mine. It was Frisk's… dust! Damn it! I was a fool… How… how can I make it up to her?!'__ _His hands grab his head, an aching pain inside his mind as it suddenly felt blank. His hands slump to the floor._

 _ _'There is nothing to make up. She still is using us. This… changes nothing.__ _' Asriel's mind echos with these words as he slowly walks to his room, quietly entering it as he lies back down. His mind echoing with words that seemed not of his own, all of them pushing Frisk down further as the 'villain'._ _A single thought floats gently in his mind everstill of Frisk otherwise and of himself._

 _ _'Why… what is this…. Who am I?'__ _The thought sits and quietly echos in his mind as the night comes to silence while Toriel and Egel help serve out the meal, Sans tending to Frisk all the while, giving her some minor hope. Night comes to a standstill as the next day rises,_ _Sans could be seen resting outside Frisk's room in the hallway._

 _Over the course of the day and the next two days, Sans would be the one who would be around Frisk the most, constantly popping jokes and bringing her food to her room. He would play games with her, all of which were board or card games. The only time Frisk ever left her room was to use the restroom. Egel had tended to dinners, they seemed to be the meals she ate the most of. Taking her medications and eating her meals she showed signs of looking better, she was showering now, and looked healthier. Her skin showed some minor discoloration from the lack of sun at first, but quickly came back as she sat in her window-seal._

 _After the fourth day with Sans watching over, he figured she would fine without him as he needed to tend to Papyrus. The fourth day came with an end; how ever there was only one event which lead with Papyrus giving Asriel a small talk. Asriel seemed out of during the talk, Papyrus relayed that Asriel seemed more like a shell as of right then during their talk._

 _Sunday, the day before Frisk finally went back to school._ _She felt oddly calm for once. She didn't have the odd feeling of anger or detestment. She didn't feel confusion or sadness either. She sat about in her room reading books and watching the weather outside. She snacked on cookies and snack bars throughout the day. And it honestly didn't take long for the sun to slowly start coming down, it was a short day, though one that felt like it was full of enjoyment._ _She was relaxing in her familiar pink and purple stripped outfit, with shorts._ __

 _Dinner time came about as Frisk was sitting in her window seal, looking out onto the sky. A knock came upon her door as she glances to it._

 _"Come in." She calls out, Asriel walks in with a bored expression on his face._

 _"Mom wanted me to bring you food." He says as she nods. He walks to her dresser, placing a tray of food down onto it._

 _"Thank you." She says as she looks towards the window. Asriel was walking towards the door when she suddenly calls out. "Asriel, before you go. I have a question." She asks, her voice strained, Asriel's eyes widened as he stops at the door._

 _"What is it?" He asks,_ _though at the same time other words echo in his mind._ _ _'__ _ _What is it Frisk? Huh? Why are my words not… what is happening, its like I can't control myself!__ _ _'__ _His mind screamed with words as he stands there._

 _"Do you really hate me?" Asriel gives a scoff as he looks at her._

 _"What a stupid question… Of course." He replies, his neutral expression turns to a smile. "Who ever thought I loved you was a fool… I let my self be fooled by that naive thought." He says hatefully._ _ _'What?! No! Not true! I do… god damn it… I do love you!__ _ _Don't listen to me right now Frisk! Its like its not really me, like my hatred and fear is talking in my stead!__ _ _'__ _His mind filled with more screams of words._

 _"I see… it meant nothing then did it?" Her face tightening into pain, a flow emotions going into her chest. Hatred being one she felt oddly coming into her soul._

 _"Not at all… I never asked you to save me. Who the fuck thought I wanted to be saved? At times… I wish you never saved me. But hey thanks. Now I am here with mom and dad… and your just pushing them further apart for your own goals."_ _Frisk's hands tighten against her leg._

 _"All I wanted was to make everyone happen…" Asriel rolls his eyes._

 _"As if, stupid bitch." Frisk's eyes snap towards. A hatred slowly filling her eyes, Asriel smirks as he looks at her. "Is the bitch gonna fight back finally?" He asks with a sarcastic tone._

 _"The fuck is wrong with you?! I did everything_ _ _for you!"__ _She calls out in an angering tone. Asriel glares towards her. "Fuck! I just wanted you to be happy… I wanted to be with you more than anything!" She exclaims, her tone echoing into the hallway._

 _"I never asked to be happy! I was fine being DEAD!" He yells out as he takes a step forwards. "I wish you would just get out of our lives! Leave everyone so I can have_ _ _my__ _family back! The one you_ _ _stole__ _from_ _ _me!__ _" He screams, Frisk yells in fury._

 _"Asriel_ _you_ _…_ _ _I HATE YOU!"__ _She screams in fury. Asriel rolls his eyes. He walks to her door and slams it shut._

 _ _"AND I YOU, STUPID BITCH!"__ _He yells through the door._ _His mind bouncing with words that contradicted his vocal speaking and actions._ _ _'No! I am sorry Frisk! I need to go back… I need to apologize… I… I want to go back!'__ _Stomping his way towards his room. Frisk screams in fury as she leaps onto her bed and screams into her pillow. The house went silent as all went still. It wasn't long till everyone was sound asleep… or nearly everyone. Frisk was lying in her bed still, her food cold now on her dresser. Her chest was aching as she sobs into her pillow._ _The pain ever growing, words echoing in her mind as she tightens her grip on the pillow._

 _ _'He hates me… he actually hates me…'__ _Her cries grow heavier as she feels a scream in her throat. It slowly fades as she feels a numbness over her body._ _ _'He… They would be happier without me. Okay… Alright Asriel… I can grant you this final gift. Thank you for every happy memory I have.'__ _She slowly stands up her and takes a piece of paper as she begins to write down some words onto it._

 _ _"To my family."  
__ _  
_ _ _"You have granted me such a wonderful life. And for that thank you."__

 _ _"Now it is time for my departure. Goodbye, and live strong."__ __

 _She takes the note she has written up as she slowly walks out of her room, glancing down the hall she quietly goes down stairs before heading towards the kitchen. She places the note onto the table as she makes her way back to her room. Upon arriving she fails to close her door all the way. She glances around, an anger growing in her chest as she feels her body move on its own, as if all her frustration finally is let loose she slams her right hand into the dresser mirror. It cracks and shatters, several shards go flying and into her hand and arm. She winces in pain as she grabs the closest thing to her, which was the dark blue orb she used to find her father and threw it towards her closet, it breaks into two three chunks upon impact._

 _Her hands shove everything off her dresser as she lets out a growl of frustration._

 _ _'After everything I did… I lose it all! Damn it, why can't I ever be happy! I hate it! I hate everything… I just want it to end!'__ _She screams in her mind as she recklessly throws her weight around, she feels her balance fall off as she takes a step onto her pillow that had fallen off into the floor as her weight being thrown sends her towards her window. She finds her self rolling out her window with a large crash as she tumbles about, she could feel the glass all shoved into her arms._ _As she falls off the room a sharp pain shoots through her abdomen, glancing down a large shard of glass shoved into her. She winces as she forces her self to stand up. She slowly walks away as she feels the blood ruining her clothes._ _  
_

 _'_ _ _T__ _ _h__ _ _is is how I die h-huh? Fitting… for a bitch like me. Selfish...till the very end.'__ _She wanders, her blood dripping in large amounts as she walks along the sidewalk in the dark night. The streets silent and still as no one was about, or so one would think._

 _A bit earlier back inside the house. Asriel was lying down in his bed, his sleep was non-existent._ _His mind wandering to his words as he looks at his hands._

 _"Why… did I say that shit."_ _His hand shaking horribly. "Why can't I go in there and apologize..." His mind constantly wandering to horrible thoughts, he kept wondering what would happen next._ _ _"I don't want to leave, I don't want her to leave… I just… want Frisk to hold me again… these thoughts come through clearly now."__ _His mumbles cut short as a loud crash echos throughout the house. He jumps up and looks up towards the ceiling._ _ _'F-Frisk… what if someone broke in?!… No! I Got to help her! Fuck all this confusion… I promised… I fucking promised Sans!'__ _He pushes his legs forwards as a glow appears in his left hand, He quietly sneaks through the living room._ _He peeks down the hall to see Frisk's door cracked open._

 _ _"Frisk..."__ _His chest swells with fear, his eyes widen as words echo in his mind._

 _ _"__ _ _No matter what… I'll be here for you.."__

 _ _'I WASN'T THOUGH!'__ _Asriel screams in his mind as realization hits. He pushes the door and glances around, blood on the mirror, Frisk's window broken. He takes a few steps in as his foot lands on a large object. Looking down he sees the chunks of the orb that lead them on the journey, that ultimately lead to his actions. His teeth gritted in pain, as his chest aches. He could feel odd stinging sensations over his body, and a tingle of pain through his abdomen._ _ _'__ _ _I failed on that promise! I failed on a lot of things...'__ _Asriel moves towards the window, the glass was entirely gone. His hand lands on the window seal feeling a cool sticky wetness. Lifting his hand he sees the crimson red that stains his hand._

 _"F-Frisk..." His own blood ran cold as he felt more pain ache in his chest. The image of Frisk being forced by his fist playing over in his mind as he grabs his head, his fur stained red with blood._ _ _"WHY DO I KEEP MAKING MISTAKES?! FIRST CHARA, NOW FRISK!?"__ _He growls at himself as he forces himself through the window._

 _ _"I raised you better! Your mother raised you better!"__ _Asgore's words yelling at him, Asriel's eyes filling with tears as he trips and begins to fall down the roof. Landing onto the concrete path that marked the way to and from the drive-way. His left arm was the first to make conact as a loud crack is heard. His arm shooting with pain he winces before forcing himself onto his feet, taking a step forwards he feels the familiar sticky wetness under his toes, glacing down he sees a trail of red.  
_

 _' _This has to be Frisk's… I can't give up. Shes in danger… and I was being selfish…__ _ _all I saw was what Chara did.'__ _He thought, he presses onwards as he crosses the street._

 _ _'Leave her to-'__ _Asriel growls his eyes gives a gentle flash of light as his magic flares._

 _ _'SHUT UP!… I don't know who you are… but your not me… you used me.'__ _He yells into the depths of his mind, silencing the voice. He presses forwards further as more words echo in his mind._

 _ _"That was your sister! Someone YOU loved!"__ _Jake's angry tone snaps at him as his tears flows thicker, the aching throughout his body changes to a gentle numbness and coolness. His eyes widen._

 _ _'SHE IS DAMN IT! FRISK DON'T GIVE UP! Damn it… if I knew… how we were connected… I should have used that! This feeling… I can feel her life windling away… I don't deserve anything she has done for me...'__ _He growls to himself as his right arm clenches at his chest._ _ _"I DON'T DESERVE THIS CHANCE IF ALL I AM GOING TO DO IS WASTE IT ON BEING SOMEONE WHO HURT YOU!"__ _He growls out,_ _forcing himself to come to a halt, hes greeted with a view_ _of_ _two monsters. A skeleton with a glowing eye_ _,_ _and blue-scaled warrior. Undyne's eye glaring with anger, yet confusion. Like she had no idea why she came out here, like for no other reason other than to stop him. San's expression was non-existant, his face showing no emotion, and yet looked bored. They seemed to have an odd aura about them._ __

 _ _'Even now… my actions have consequences. I don't have time to face them now. I won't let my sins at Frisk get to me. Not till she is safe.'__ _He stand straight, before moving his right arm to the side._

 _"Get out of the way! I don't have time to mess with you two!" He calls out, his tears causing his white and red fur to matte down slowly._

 _"I told Tor, that I'd try my best to control my temper… I never promised that. I felt her anger, her hatred in the air towards you… don't know what your doing, but consider it your farewell actions." Sans says his voice hollow as he reaches out, Undyne was staring sorrowfully at the ground, her eyes looking at up Asriel, she felt an odd feeling in her chest as she looked at him, noticing the redness in his fur and the look in his eyes._

 _"SANS I DON'T HAVE TIME! I GOT TO… I GOT TO FIND FRISK!" He yells out, Sans shakes his head._

 _"Don't worry, I will do that in your place..." Sans replies, his eye slowly turn blank entirely. A magical pull around him caused Undyne to snap her look at him._

 _ _'H-He really is losing it… hes upset that Asriel broke a promise… Asriel… your not like you were when I was upset at you… you've… realized.'__ _Undyne grips her hands tightly_ _for a moment beforeshe reaches out and_ _grabs Sans's shoulder causing him to glare up at her slightly. Only to be tossed unexpectedly to the side…_ _and into the air._ __

 _"Brat..." Undyne calls out as she looks to Asriel. "You do what you have to… Consider Frisk's kindness as a third chance as she gave everyone of us a second chance on the surface. So I'll give you another chance to make it up." She calls out as she summons up a spear. "Now get going, I'll knock some sense back into this bonehead." She says with a toothy smile. Asriel stares as he looks at the ground._

 _ _"Thank you. Undyne."__ _He rushes past as Undyne begins her blockade against Sans. Asriel rushing as he saw the park up ahead, the blood was getting thicker as a gentle roar of thunder overhead._ _A small park bush-hedge area up ahead. Tall enough to hide from people. Asriel knew that inside was a bench, as he and Frisk visited once before when they originally moved in._ __

 _"_ _ _AFTER ALL SHE DID FOR US, FOR YOU! ...SHE SAW SOMEONE WHO SHE THOUGHT WAS WORTH DYING FOR!__ _ _WORTH SAVING MORE THAN THOUSANDS OF MONSTERS! ...__ _ _SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON TO EVER SHOW US ANY KINDNESS WHEN WE TRIED TO HARM HER!"__ _Undyne's angry voice echos over the new sounds of the thunderous roars._ _ _"THE ASRIEL I KNEW, WOULD RATHER DIE THAN HURT SOMEONE!"__ _Asriel smiles as he felt the aching in his chest._

 _ _"Your right Undyne. I would… I was not worth nearly dying for then, or now."__ _He pushes forwards to see leaves covered in blood as it leads in towards the bench. He becomes still at the sight before him; Frisk was sitting on the ground next to the bench. A large shard of glass shoved inside her body, blood all over her. Her right arm was shredded up with glass, her face was swollen again. He rushes to her side as he tilts her head and checks for a pulse with his bloody hand._

 _"Damn it… Frisk. Don't you dare give up!"_ _He calls out to her. Frisk's face slightly turns to him._

 _ _"Why… are you here?"__ _He gently smiles at her as he looks her in the eye._

 _"Aint it obvious? I'm trying to be a selfish asshole to keep you around… so you can kick my ass or kill me instead… As long as your alive… I don't mind what I have to endure." He replies with a cheerful smile as he painfully moves his left arm and press against her while his right hand tries to get a grip around the glass. On the first tug, it rips his hand over causing him to bleed heavily over it. He growls and grabs it again before yanking it out of her. A flood of blood comes from Frisk's wound while she screams out in pain._

 _ _"L-Leave me… live… happily.__ _ _Granting you… your wish.__ _ _"__ _Asriel shakes his head._

 _"Happily? Or broken? Only one way leads to a happy ending… and your right there with me!_ _And that wish you speak of? Fuck it! I can't… I can't do that to you!_ _" He replies as he grabs his black tanktop and rips it off before pressing it against her wound._ _ _'Damn it! How… I can't stop it… shes gonna die! Its my fault...'__ _He clenches his eyes as he feels the anger in his chest at his actions. The day that Frisk fell out of her seat in class came up as he recalls something he saw soon after… the flower that lied in his flower pot._ _ _'...__ _ _Its not healing magic, but mother said it can help save lives!'__ _He channels his hand into the soil, pulling and returning the magic as a few vines rise from the ground and press against Frisk's wound, They wrap around her as she slowly stops breathing as heavily. His eyes blink as he finds himself staring at a pair of red eyes in a void of darkness._

 _"You always have to play goody two shoes don't you?!" The familiar voice says, Asriel leaps back finding himself in the depths of his mind. He looks up to see the floating visage of his old brother…_ _ _Chara.__ __

 _"Chara?! What are you-" He stops as it all started to click._ _It all made sense now, his odd sensation when his thoughts kept being focused on hating Frisk, always pushing away what was right or wrong. It was him… it was Chara._ __

 _"Oh you realize it all now do you? Did you have fun brother? I couldn't stop my old emotions from surfacing around mother unfortunately.."_ _Asriel found himself feeling a true flow of anger this time, his hand clench as Chara smirks. "But damn, to see you punch Frisk? Hilarious, you know if we had applied more magic… it would have made her head likely explode!"_ _Chara laughs out when suddenly a fist flies past him. "Whoa!" Chara starts to float about dodging Asriel's blows at him._

 _"IT WAS YOU!" He screams out in anger, Asriel manages to grab Chara, whose expression changes to one of surprise as hes thrown across the void. Asriel's face begins to change, his blackened marks grow onto his face, deepening and covering more of his white fur, smaller white marks inside the black ones. His chest pings with regret as his memories are being used against him, all around him are glass mirrors of things hes done to Frisk over the last ten days or so. His eyes glare with fury as they glow gently green, with a bit of redness in them._

 _"Yep! Damn your an idiot… falling for such info from a stupid monster… Though I got to admit… I learned some odd things… Frisk is a FREAK! A human monster FREAK! Hahaha, and I was called a freak when I was born… Though… atleast now I have a bigger reason to kill Frisk… her power will be mine, yet there can only be one freak god on this planet." Chara says as he floats about, his form looking at Asriel. "You look like a freak too… but i'll make you into a slave once shes dead… You know, you always did have a crush on me at first… maybe I can change it so_ _ _we__ _can be something… I don't have time to deal with popping kids out, nor do I want to… so im sure there is some magic to get you to be the bitch for us..." Chara smirks as he calls upon a form of Frisk. "Or I could use her body to make the changes. Your already not a monster really so it don't bother me to do a little splicing!" Chara says with a more sadistic smirk._

 _Asriel gives a growl as his hands seem to have markings on them now. He reaches out as suddenly purple flames fire forth towards Chara, whom dodges left and right with ease. During the mess of it all Asriel leaps at him grabbing him as a light appears behind him. Chara stare blandly at his 'older brother' when he tries to phase free, he finds himself unable to do so as the light grew brighter._

 _ _'Begone creature of glass! This is not your domain!'__ _A voice echos into Chara's mind as the light grows brighter. And in an instant Chara found himself floating above Asriel and Frisk in the real world. Asriel's markings existed still as his magic was wildly out of control, the vines were covering Frisk in a manner that looked like a shell. Asriel's eyes slowly look up as his right hand moves from the grass, a glow in the hand of purple light instead of white grows brighter._

 _ _"NEXT TIME WE MEET CHARA, I WILL END YOU!"__ _His voice_ _seemed to be harmonic suddenly. Asriel's anger causes the purple light to flash brightly causing him to fade from the area._

 _ _"So be it, BROTHER! I will enjoy ripping her soul out before you… then ending you my self."__ _Chara's voice fades into the distance as the light fades, His vision doubles of Frisk as he looks back at her. He feels weakness in his arms while he pours the last bit of magic out of his limbs. A coldness starts to set in as he feels for her heart beat on part of her neck that still showed. It was strong, and blood was no longer flowing, the vines seemed to turn brittle as his magic is drained. He slowly falls off towards the side watching Frisk's still form inside the cocoon of vines._

 _ _"I… Did it Frisk. I won… Don't… ever… leave… them." 'Don't ever leave me again Frisk...'__ _His thoughts come to a halt as he feels a numbness, closing his eyes he feels a wave of serenity wash over him._ _Thunder roars over head as rain begins to fall. Asriel's body returns to normal as the black markings fade._ _The droplets of rain fall and land onto the vines, causing a bit of a shake from the inside. The vines begin to break as movement grows within._

 _ _'Warmth… why do I feel...'__ _The first thoughts Frisk has as she breaks free from the vines with no trouble. A weight on her legs as she feels a peaceful wave of emotions on her. Glancing down she sees the smiling face of Asriel, still and motionless. She looks at his form for a moment, realizing the lack of breath against her leg she begins to slowly stare in fear._ _ _'A-Asriel?!'__ _She finds her body moving as she felt no pain, looking down at him he was covering in blood, her outfit the same. She feels where the glass was to feel nothing but a bit of a scar._

 _"Why..." She asks as she moves him onto his back, his hand still leaking slightly warm blood as it slowly gets washed away from the ever growing heavy rain. She checks for a pulse by pressing her index and middle finger to his throat. A knot grows in her throat._ _ _"WHY?!"__ _She screams at his_ _still form, she slams a fist into his chest weakly in a fit of anger. She quickly places both hands close to his heart flat as she could_ _. "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME!" She screams, the sound of foot steps outside the hedge go unheard as_ _a single eye and a pair of eyes_ _land on her as magic sparks about her arms before a jolt is seen from Asriel's body, yet still no motion comes from him._

 _ _"I WAS READY TO SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR YOU! AND YOU SAVE ME! YOU IDIOT! You big… stupid… fluffy idiot."__ _She cries as her arms charge up again, another jolt of magic, lightning magic flickers about her arms as she tries again. "I was letting you live peacefully..." She cries as his torso jumps again, but still no pulse._

 _"_ _ASRIEL YOU BIG STUPID IDIOT!" Frisk screams out, tears dripping along side the rain._ _A larger charge flickers about her, the water droplets around her flicker with electricity as they spark about above her and around her. Giving an electric feeling to the air as she pours more magic into her next action. Asriel's chest jumps as she presses her lips to his and forces a breath of air into his chest. Upon breaking the semi-passionate and fearful kiss, Asriel gasps as his breathing returns. His heart starting to beat hard as he coughs. He stays unconscious as she hugs on to him._

 _ _"Don't leave me… Azzy."__ _She mumbles as she passes out, her breathing heavy, yet still there as she holds him._ _The pouring rain continues,_ _as the pair of eyes watch for a moment before moving into the hedges. Undyne was carrying Sans, both of them looked to have seen better days._

 _"Heh… guess my gut was right. Now things seem more normal...ish. Its gonna take a week or so… but I have a feeling things will turn out fine." Undyne says as she reaches for her phone. Sans could only smile before sighing._ __

 _ _Some time later...__

 _A groan could be heard as Asriel opens his eyes to white ceilings and a cool room,_ _He recognized this as the hospital._ _The feeling of a warm hand on his. He glances over to see Frisk holding his hand, staring at it with worry._

 _ _"H-Howdy Frisk.."__ _His voice dry and itchy._ _Frisk's eyes widen, snapping her eyes to Asriel's face she sees his droopy eyes._ _ _"I really mess-"__ _He was cut-off as Frisk was hugging him tightly._

 _ _"Idiot. You stupid idiot..."__ _Frisk cries into his ear. He could only smile._

 _ _"Yeah… I know."__ _Her grip tightened as she held onto him. His eyes glance around the room, it all seemed plain._ _ _'Better… than seeing a bunch of-'__ _His eyes land on a corner of the room. Cards and balloons all in the corner of the room and next to his hospital bed. Frisk slowly released her hold and saw him staring at the get well cards and gifts._

 _"Everyone was worried...believe it or not. Despite all you did, they sorta snapped out of their moodiness when they heard you were hurt. It seemed everyone was under some sort of aura of anger." Frisk says, her voice seemed to show a more timid side of her. Asriel's eyes narrow in his own self appointed disappointment._

 _ _"Sorry..."__ _He says, as he glances down, his eyes widen again to see a small stuffed persona of Frisk and him. They were wearing the same outfits they met in, and holding a small golden locket between them out._

 _"I hope you like it… I made that while you were out with mom's help." He slowly reaches around and lifts the locket, it was heart-shape just like the one he and Chara wore._

 _ _"Why…? After all I did… I don't deserve these gifts."__ _He says as suddenly a coughing fit starts up. Frisk turns around and grabs a bottle of water before opening it. Once Asriel was done coughing she gently raises his head and brings the bottle to his lips, slowly pouring it into his mouth._

 _"Because… you saved me._ _ _Asshole.__ _I was fine in that moment… I was accepting it. When that morning came I woke without you and freaked out… because I had just saved you again… it seems no matter what we can't seem to stop saving one another._ _Its also because no matter what, everyone cares for you as much as they do me…_ _" She says, she lowers the bottle of water. Asriel finishes swallowing the liquid as he gives a sigh. Clearing his throat he looks at her._

 _"Saved me?" He asks with confusion._ _His voice was weak still, yet sounded better after having something to drink._ __

 _"You died again, you asshole…_ _this time right before me." She says, with a sigh she looks him directly in the eyes. "You drained all your magic, that is the only thing I can think of that caused your death..." Asriel gives a weak chuckle._

 _"That… sounds about right. I used all my magic to repel Chara and save you." Frisk looks at Asriel with surprise. "I let him in… it is still my fault. I am ready… to take any punishment you see fit." He says, his voice however betrays his words. To Frisk, she knew he wanted to stay next to her again, this was Asriel Dreemurr, not the Asriel whom attacked her, it was the one whom truly knew what he wanted._

 _"_ _Chara still troubles us..." Frisk sighs as she looks at Asriel. "It did hurt… when you punched me." Asriel's eyes looked as far as he could away from her, the stinging in his chest was felt by her as she smiles. Placing her hand onto his she looks at his eyes. "I expect you to make up for it. Double the enjoyment..."_ _ _'and pleasure… wait where did that come from?'__ _and, I expect nothing but the most perfect performance of a date that could ever be made." Asriel's eyes snap to Frisk._

 _"b-but I-" Frisk places a finger upon his lips._

 _"No buts. I have made my choice and that is your punishment. A perfect date."_ _Asriel blinks in surprise, he could feel a gentle tug of tears starting to form._

 _"F-Frisk… I-"Asriel starts to smile as his words are cut off by a loud voice._

 _ _"You!"__ _The stomping sound, Asriel snaps towards a glaring hazel eyed female who walks to the other side of him, Jake standing at the entrance of his room. "How dare you worry Frisk!? She hasn't left your side since you arrived here?!" She calls out angrily, Asriel gently chuckles, he didn't know what to say, Penny's glare slowly fades to a smile. "Least it better than her hating you, or you hating her aint it?" He gives a nod._

 _"Y-Yeah… surprised to see you two here. I thought you two hated me for my actions." Penny shrugs, while Jake chuckles._

 _"You have Frisk to thank for that… shes pretty adamant of_ _how she wants things_ _… Penny was the first person who tried to punch you in your sleep." Jake says with a smirk, his sister snaps her eyes onto him._

 _"Shut up Jake! I thought we agreed to let that go?!"_ _Asriel gently smiles as he yawns, his eyes slowly droop some. Frisk smiles before looking up at Penny and Jake._

 _"I think Asriel is still tired… this is the first time he has been awake. You two should go take it outside so he can rest some more." Penny turns and looks at him as she and Jake smiles._

 _"Get well_ _ _Assriel__ _, we will see you at school when you return." Penny says as she takes her leave, Jake walks over and places a card onto Asriel's bed-side stand while Frisk watches Asriel whom slowly starts to doze off._

 _ _"H-Heh, our friends never change..."__ _He says as he closes his eyes. Frisk smiles as she nods. After falling asleep, Frisk had seen to his other visitors. It was another two days before things finally were cleared for them to go to school,_ _Frisk was oddly more energetic after their mysterious arrival at the hospital. Sans was the one who took the call for finding them, saying he was having a midnight stroll when he stumbled across the two of them before taking them to the hospital._

 __ _Things cooled off between the two, and in result everyone else cooled off some, Asgore was a tad stricter overall though_ _towards Asriel. After a talk with him, it came to view that he was afraid that Asriel was turning towards a path that Asgore wanted him to avoid. Asriel could only smile as his father was watching out for him. He knew that he came close to crossing a very dangerous line. One that was the very reason his parents got thrown into the underground, the loss of life was a dangerous_ _thread that which he knew more than well enough than he wished he did._

 _Upon returning home, Asriel had decided to stay where he was for now. He felt that he needed to earn the right to be back in his old room, despite Frisk's attempts he was adamant on his choice. Though things had returned to normal, he felt the need to focus on his school work, till he could find a way to create this 'perfect' date for Frisk. The words tasted like ash to him, for the fact he did so much wrong and he felt like this was not a punishment at all._

 _Night came and went as the sun rose quickly. Frisk and Asriel could be seen leaving the house with Toriel, Asriel was only carrying half his things as Frisk was helping him by carrying his book bag that was one of his gifts he had received. Frisk's attempts to restart his heart originally didn't seem to have any side-effects, that was till he woke and found himself unable to move his left arm. After talking with Alphys during her visit, as well as explaining what happen. Alphys explained that Frisk had fried his arm unintentionally, and that it would take another four to five days before he could use it again from her analysis of the damage. As such; Asriel had to have it in a sling the entire time till he could move it._

 _Things were going to be a challenge; and Asriel only had two things on his mind; 'How can I redeem my actions.' and 'Protecting the one I love, no matter what.' a pair of_ _light purple eyes watching from a distance, as they quickly leave._

 __ _[Ova Remake; Is it like a human's?]_ _[This is chap 7's OVA, Chap 6's ova will be in 7 remastered]_ _  
With the first day of school done Frisk and Asriel were relaxing in their room, things had gone well that day… that is until Toriel and Asgore had both given a one on one conversation about the likely changes they were going through._

 _The words kept playing in Frisk's mind, that kept her face feeling heated as her own curiosity started to grow._ _ ___

 _ _'She never explained… i-if humans and Monsters differ down there as well...'__ _Frisk glances over to Asriel who was glancing through their school books at a desk on his side of the room. She sits up with a blush on her face._

 _"Hey, Azzy..." She calls out, Asriel turns around and looks at her._

 _"Yeah? Something up Frisk?" He asks with a smile. She coughs slightly glancing away. She sits there in silence causing Asriel to look at her confused before she looks at him with a look of determination._

 _"I…" She takes a deep breath before steeling herself one final time. "Drop your pants..." Asriel stared at her in surprised, then it sorta clicked as he looked at her in horror._

 _"F-FRISK?!" He asks in surprise, she rolls over and sits on the edge of the bed._

 _"I want to know what it looks like, Your appearance is animal like, but I wonder if that also means if your… tool, is also like that…" Asriel stared at her in continued horror._

 _"W-What brought this on?! Also,_ _ _No!__ _We may be together, but I don't feel comfortable to just flash you!" He says, Frisk stands up staring at him, before they lower to her target._

 _"I wasn't asking… besides, not like I haven't_ _ _felt__ _you this morning… so this will just give a picture to a sensation." She says before walking towards him._

 _"Frisk, this is completely inappropriate!" He says getting out of his chair and starts to move away from Frisk._

 _"Just a look… not gonna do anything." She replies back before she makes a lunge which he dodges over her and lands on the bed, Frisk rolls in her leap and gets back onto her feet. Shes quick to rush towards him jumping onto his back, his eyes widen. He glances up to see her eyes burning with the same look she had back in the underground._

 _ _'Shit shes serious!'__ _He thought as he tried to slip free, Frisk's hands were starting to snake around his waist against the bed. Slipping free he climbs off the bed, and turns towards her, only to see a lunging Frisk, also failing to notice that she had managed to get his pants unbuttoned in her last manuever as she grabs the top of the pants in her lunge. Her weight and her arm movement as he feels the cool air brush across his loins._

 _The topic at hand, recent discussions did not help what was revealed. Frisk stares at awe while looking at it. What she saw was definitely catching her attention… more so than Asriel found acceptable. Frisk sat up and had reached for him soon after._

 _"Huh, interesting..." She says as her hand grabs the object of interest. Asriel's sudden gasp was not well_ _received_ _as the door opened to reveal Toriel._

 _"Everything alright I heard no_ _i_ _-" Toriel was getting a full view of what Frisk was holding, and what was going on. She stared before her eyes snapped with a glare._ _ _"Frisk…__ _ _Asriel...__ _ _"__ _Frisk's head snaps as she and Asriel look at Toriel with horror._ _ _"YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"__ _Toriel screams in fury._ _  
_ __

 _-_ _Bonus Scene-  
[This scene is part of The chapter; but it didn't flow well when written normally so; its a 'Bonus' scene that happened; but is not important to story.]_ _  
A trip filled with smiles and chuckles was something relaxing to Toriel after all the worry and stress, and it didn't take long for their short trip to be broken into a rush out of the car to get to class, all of such went normal till Lunch time came._

 _Asriel could be seen in line, he had gotten in a bit late after a small talk with Toriel. Frisk was over at an empty table waiting for him and her friends to arrive, that was till a few of the slightly older looking boys came up to her. She glances at them with a curious glance from her phone._

 _"Can I help you?" She asks, the looks at their faces were not something she was enjoying._

 _"I bet you sure can, You see we need a really…_ _ _smart__ _girl to teach us a few things for_ _ _Biology__ _class..." The tallest boy had started, his friends chuckling while Frisk felt the urge to gag with disgust._

 _"Sorry, I don't think I can help you with that." She replies friendly-like, the paunchiest of the group grabbed her wrist and pulled her up._

 _"I think you can. You see, I heard that you just got back from the hospital… so let us help you_ _ _recover__ _." The teenager says with a smirk, his friends chuckling further as Frisk starts to struggle against the grip. He had managed to get a good hold before she could break free. They started to give her a drag towards the cafeteria doors, till a voice calls out._

 _ _"Hey, I don't think she likes that."__ _The group looks to the voice to see Asriel placing his tray next to Frisk's before walking up to them, and since they hadn't gotten far… his steps only brought his face mere inches before the 'leader' of the group._

 _"Heh, whatcha gonna do? Your arm is fucked up and there is three of us. Best to ba-" The boy found his face covered by a furry hand as its dulled claws press slightly into his skull and cheeks. Asriel pulls his arm back and leans forwards before he slams the dude into the ground. Not even moving from his position he lets go and quickly raises and drops his right arm into the downed teenager knocking the wind out of him. Slowly standing up, the other two take it more seriously as the one holding Frisk's wrist gives her a toss before walking towards Asriel._

 _The two didn't make it any further as suddenly a pair of feet with a tray on them smash into one of them forcing the heavier one into the third one. A groan of disgust as the newcomer stands up._

 _"Fucking pigs." Penny's voice could be heard, Frisk was shaking before she quickly rushed to Asriel's side. His angry glare staring at them._

 _"No joke, You okay Frisk?" Asriel ask, only to get a nod, his stomach churned in disgust, he glances around before he looks to penny. No one else was looking as he whistles casually before his right foot rises and drops into the leader's crotch, he winces as he does this before quickly returning his stance to normal. The boy was now holding his groin, eyes wide as he squeaked in a high pitched tone._

 _ _"WHY?!"__ _Penny could only smirk as she looks to Asriel and pushes him and Frisk to their table._

 _"Alright enough fun, Jake is getting me another tray of food so lets get seated." Frisk smiles as she looks to her friends and Asriel._

 _"Thanks… that was..." Asriel's right hand lands on Frisk's shoulder. He was sitting right next to her with a frown._

 _"That was rough I know. No matter what, I will do my best to be there. Don't let it scare you alright? I won't let it happen again, I see enough of that night in my sleep as it is..." He says, Frisk nods with a weak smile as Jake arrives with two trays of food. The four of them enjoy lunch and_ __

 _  
_


	7. Chapter 7:RedemptionBy Date!

Chapter Seven: Redemption…By Date?!

/Break/

" _Hmm Asriel… you seem really excited to see me..." Frisk says as she walks towards him, wearing only her bra and panties. "F-Frisk?!" He asks as he looks around, hes leaning against the wall while sitting up in a bed...their bed in their old room. "Lets get you out of those pants..." She says lustily as she crawls onto the bed towards him. "Asriel...Asriel…"_

"Asriel! Wake up silly breakfast is ready." A voice says next him as he wakes up. "Huh wha? Frisk? What are you doing in my room?" He quickly asks as he sits up, his face burning red as the events of what he was dreaming about returns to him. "You didn't wake when I knocked so I entered and decided to nudge you, however then you mumbled my name so I knelt down thinking you wanted to ask something..." She says as she then inched her face closer to his.

"But then I heard you moan… and ask for _more_. Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" She asks with a smirk on her face. "No! I'm good!" He replies quickly.

' _This is not good! It is still standing… oh golly please leave Frisk… I can't even look at your right now it just makes it worse!'_ he thinks to him self, as his hands try to cover him self with the blank he has. "Anyways!" She jumps up and walks to the door. "Breakfast is ready come and eat." She says as she closes the door. Asriel gives a sigh, however it quickly opens up again as Frisk sticks her head back in. "Don't fall back asleep to dream about whatever _I_ was doing to you, we got school today. No matter _how_ good it felt… or how much you were _enjoying_ it." She says before sticking her tongue out some and closing the door.

Asriel was staring at the floor, his face was entirely red with embarrassment. _'This is not fair! Damn it, fucking puberty, fucking dreams!'_ he sighs as he gets out of bed and gets his clothes as he heads to the shower for a nice cold shower.

Asriel was going to have a long day, Frisk smiles as she eats her breakfast hearing the shower going. _'oh Azzy… if you thought what ever dream you were having was giving you a hard time… you are going to know otherwise soon enough...'_ Frisk thought as she giggles at the table causing Toriel and Asgore to look at each other confused, as Frisk never giggled like a girl before. Egel on the other hand recognized the look she had her face, It was one of coming punishments and joy. "I feel bad for poor Asriel." He says as he continues to eat his own breakfast. Toriel and Asgore were still confused as they look at Egel, Frisk was in her own little world right now so she didn't hear him.

Asriel came out of the bathroom a little later, to see Asgore and Toriel both in deep thought as they stared down their half-eaten plates of breakfast. "Howdy, Morning everyone." He says as he takes his seat. "Howdy, back at ya." Asgore replies as he snaps out of it. Toriel looks up and smiles. "Morning Asriel feeling better?" She asks as he nods. "Yeah surprisingly. After a week of being out cold I figured I would feel rather weak, but I feel perfectly fine." He says as he takes his seat.

Egel looks over to Asriel with just his eyes, carefully examining him. _'hmm, he seems more energetic. His body is fully recovered as well, showing no signs of any sort of weakness after that incident. Draining one's soul power nearly...or even completely can leave lasting effects for months. Yet hes standing as if it never happened. Could this be an effect of the **Soul Vessel** my daughter had made for him? Interesting…'_ He thinks to him self before returning to his food.

Asriel started to eat his breakfast, however he couldn't block this nagging feeling in the back of his head. _'Why do I feel like today is going to suck in a way I am not expecting? Maybe I am just off-guard cause of that dream and recent events.'_ He returns to eating as it is almost time to leave.

After breakfast, Frisk and Asriel were running out the door with Toriel following behind them. "Take care you two. Try not to destroy the house while I am gone. We have had enough crazy events happening with just the kids!" She shouts out as she exits the house. Egel gives a light chuckle. "She is right. We have had quiet an adventure just dealing with Frisk and your boy Asriel." He says looking over to Asgore, who groans. "Don't remind me… I had a headache of a time trying to explain why a trail of _blood_ was coming from her room all the way to the hedges in the park..." Asgore replies as he leans back in his recliner. Egel just laughs at Asgore's misfortune. "I am so glad you took the job of governing Monster affairs before I got here. I don't know if I could have ended that peacefully since it is _my_ daughter." Egel says as he picks up a news paper that was laying on the coffee table.

Asgore looks over to Egel. "So you want to explain _how_ you ended up with a daughter?" Asgore asks questionably curious. "Well you know _how_. It was the same way you made Asriel..." Asgore glares at Egel. "You know exactly what I mean Egel..." Egel gives a chuckle. "You _never_ liked humans. You were glad to finally fight them back then, why the change of heart?" Egel gives a sigh as he smiles. "Well, I would have went down fighting if it weren't for the kindness of a certain town..." Egel starts.

"It was a few days after the barrier went up, you see we had just lost two thirds of our fighting force. We were falling back to find safety, when we setup the **Blizzard Terra-formation** **Device**. We used it to delay the humans from getting to us. It worked...at first...We were traveling through a light forested area, when we were ambushed, we were tired and hungry. So being caught off guard ended up in a massacre." Egel says as his face goes blank.

"It sounds like you _did_ die, unless I am missing something here..." Egel looks to Asgore with an annoyed look. "I was getting to that, respect your elders and wait till they are finished." He says as he folds up the newspaper placing it back down on the coffee table. "I ended up unconscious with everyone else, but I guess they thought I would die from my wounds with everyone, A few hours later a group of humans from a town nearby… The town of Belara came and found me left alive still the rest all turned to dust..." Asgore's eyes go wide. "They treated my wounds and took care of me while I was out. When I woke, Well I was surprised to see an elderly human sitting in the room..."

/Flashback/

" _Well it seems like you have woken up… It is good to see you are alright." An elderly lady says, Egel tries to sit up growling, but pain shoots through his body as he tries. "Do not get up mister. Your wounds have not fully healed, the last thing you should do is try to move right now." She annoyingly snaps. "What do you humans want with me." He snarls out. The woman gives a laugh. "Want with you? Bah, you monsters seem to think the whole world is against you don't you. What we want is for you not to injure your self anymore than you need to." She says as she walks out of the room, Egel looks around and sees his nearly destroyed armor, battered and damaged horribly. Next to it lays a sword, a long bladed sword with a slight curve. It's sheath laid next to it only half there, destroyed from the fight._

' _What? She leaves me in a room with my arms and armor? Is she stupid… or just naive?'_ _Egel thinks when he suddenly gets a sniff of some food. He turns his head to see the lady returning with a bowl of soup. "Now lets get some food in your stomach, you must be hungry." She says with a smile._

/Flashback end/

"It was hard for me to just accept their kindness…, but this one old lady...this one human showed me kindness that I would have never expected. So in bound by the honor I held. I returned the kindness. I helped them with what they needed. It turns out that they were affected badly by the war was well… The war had practically cut off any supplies this one small village had…" Egel says as he looks down. "Since I had no children I could not age or grow old. Over the years I helped them thrive till they were able to stand on their own. After that I went to the mountains and found the cave I stayed in, While with them I gathered all the items of the rest of my men… my friends… I used the items to help me live in the cave I was in."

"About a few… hundred...thousand years later? I can't remember it was so long ago it feels like, I sneaked back into the village to hear what was going on, Things had changed for most of the world… yet this one village was still staying the same. As if stuck in a segment of time that it refused to leave from. Anyways I am getting away from the subject." He says shaking his head. "That is what caused me to change my mind about _all_ humans. There are some that are good… and some that are bad, but _her…_ she was an angel!" Egel exclaims as remembers the day he met Caroline. "You see I had just returned from hunting the sun was rising. Humans had long forgotten the Monsters, well _most_ humans, but that is another story. I was doing my daily routine so I could survive, However monsters like humans do get sick, and sadly I was falling ill with each day as I had been overworking my self hunting. I walked to the back of my cave when I collapsed. The last thing I heard was a voice, I couldn't tell what it said. As I blacked out." He continues as he smiles. "When I woke I was brought upon this sight. A young woman of 18 sitting at my head, laying a cloth onto my forehead.

/Flashback/

Egel groaned as he tries to situp. "Please lay back down, your body isn't recovered yet." Egel turns his head to see a woman sit at his head as she places another cloth on his forehead. "What… are you doing here… human?" She turns her head and looks at him with a confused look. "I don't know honestly… You see I was gathering some of the Golden Flowers from the Meadow nearby, when I saw something enter a cave up near the mountains… I guess curiousity got to me and I came to look, When I arrived however you were falling over, I asked if you were ok, but when you didn't respond I got worried." She replies.

"Your...not afraid?" She shook her head. "No, My mother once told me a story, one that has been passed down through the hands of time. That there once was another race, called Monsters. That they were unlike humans, but held a gentle and loving soul like them, that even though their fierce appearances. They were kind people who only wanted their kind to live peacefully. Even though the Humans were feared when a monster took a human soul by accident." She says

Egel's eyes widen as he listened. _'C-Could she be a decendant of the old lady that saved me? She always spoke how it was wrong what the humans were doing this to monsters…_ _and she almost looks like her..._ _'_ He thought to himself. "Oh where are my manners, My name is Caroline!" She says smiling. "Egel. I am thankful for you treating me with kindness and helping me when you had no reason too." He replies as he gives a gentle smile back.

/Flash back end/

"That was the first time I met Caroline, Frisk's mother. We spent several years after that, and one thing lead to another…" He says with a sigh, as sorrow fills his chest. "I miss her, I truly do. Never a cruel bone in her body." He says as he gets up. "I think… I have had enough of recalling the past for one day..." He says as he quietly leaves the room leaving Asgore to process it all. _'He really has changed over_ _all these years… No longer are you the blood-thirsty man you used to be Egel. It is nice to see some things change...'_ Asgore thought as he recalled his own days of the past.

/Frisk and Asriel/

Frisk and Asriel had just arrived at school, getting to their lockers they see Penny and Jake. "Welcome back you two!" Penny says as she smiles. Jake nods in agreement before speaking up at Asriel. "So you finally put your head back on straight I guess since you two walked in like nothing ever happened between each other?" He asks with a smirk. "Uh yeah… you could say that..." Asriel replies unsure exactly where their relationship is right now.

Frisk smirks. "Well somewhat… He still owes me big-time! So once things are all settled _he_ is going to treat me to something nice. Isn't that right As-ri-el." She says as she looks to Asriel, who just slumps. "Yes ma'am." Knowing that he could not win against her, He knew he said anything, but she was going to make it rough on him. Frisk leans over to Asriel and whispers in his ear. "And if you do a really good job… I may have a _special_ present for you when _we_ get home..." She says quietly with lust in her voice causing Asriel to blush heavily. Smirking that she got the effect she wanted as she walked off with Penny after getting her books.

Jake shook his head as he smirked. "whipped.." He says as he walks off causing Asriel to slump more. His face still burning red as he got his stuff and ran off to catch up with Frisk. Who was standing still, Penny had gone to her class as Jake had walked into History. Frisk stood there waiting for Asriel. "Ready?" She asks Asriel nods as he starts to head to the door when someone called out.

"There he is! Prince Asriel!" A female voice screamed out with joy. Asriel slowly turns his head, his eyes wide, Frisk doing so as well. Behind them was a group… a large group of females that blocked the hallway completely, each one staring Asriel down. "He is so dreamy and cute! I want to hug him!" another voice from the group calls out. Asriel leans over to Frisk. "Uh… I really do not like the vibe I am getting here…" He quietly says as Frisk nods.

Suddenly another voice, this time a male shouts out from the other end of the hall. "It is the lovely Princess Frisk! Ambassador to Humans and Monsters!" Frisk slowly turns her head, her eyes widen even further as she felt fear crawl down her back. "She is gorgeous! And she is the only human who can cast magic too! What an amazing girl!" Another male shouts out.

"Asriel… I think we should run…" Frisk says as Asriel carefully watches the Fangirls inch closer. "I could not agree more with you!" He says as he grabs Frisk charging to the History class door. The bell rings as they get in, but they close the door and lean against it. The sound of feet all surround the History class's door. looks over to them. "Welcome back you two, Would you kindly take a seat…?" He asks however then he sees the hands and faces behind the glass of the door. He also sees Frisk and Asriel with terror on their faces. "One moment class, Asriel...Frisk, Take your seats I need to deal with some students who are interrupting this class..." He says as he adjusts his glasses. They take their seats as Bleck walks out of the class. The hallway gets silent as he soon returns. "Now then lets get started shall we?" He says with a smile on his face.

History class went well and soon the bell rang as Frisk and Asriel were quickly on their way out and to their lockers, not wanting to be caught like that again they made their way to the next class quickly.

Once in the Language Arts class they waited till the bell rang. Linda seeing they arrived for once decides to call out on their work. "Asriel and Frisk, You two are falling behind in class, I am still missing paperwork from the both of you." She says as Frisk annoying looks at her. "Sorry teach, but we havnt received any work when our friends bring us our missed work." Linda's eye twitched. "Oh I didn't know _things_ like you had fri-" she was cutoff as the door opened, A skeleton face slowly inched it's head in. "I am sorry to interrupt, but did I hear someone insulting a _monster?_ " Sans says as his smile stays on his face creepily.

Linda went pale seeing him. "You know what? Forget I said anything Your all caught up!" She says with a light chuckle. Sans slowly inched his way out as the door closed, The class gave a laugh at their teacher's misfortune. Guess she should learn not to insult students at school…

The class went well, with the exception Linda was terrified the entire time in the presence of Asriel or Frisk, as she feared _he_ would return again if she did anything wrong. _'I hate my life… Why am I teacher at a school with monsters...'_ She thought to her self as she mentally cried.

At the end of class Frisk peered out into the hall. "Looks clear… I really do not need to worry about a 'fanclub'. Seriously when the heck did this happen? A week ago they didn't exist!" She says as gives a sigh. "I am more worried on how _bold_ they are being..." He replies as they take off to their lockers. _'Yeah, they are extremely bold… this ruins my plans of torturing Asriel… oh god lunch is gonna be a game of hide and seek!'_ Frisk thought her skin going pale. Asriel notices this and becomes worried. "Frisk what is wrong?" He asks as she turns her head to him. "L-Lunch...time..." Was all she got out as his eyes started to widen. "Shit..." They both say as they quickly grab their books for magic class and taking off towards class.

The day continued as they tried their best to hide from their respective clubs of admirers. They did not have a fun time during lunch when they were chased all across school until they bumped into Sans who took them through a 'shortcut' and brought them to the roof and covered for them while they ate.

As the final bell rang, Asriel and Frisk rushed out of class as quickly as they could as they went straight to their lockers and got their stuff. "Quickly to the car!" Frisk says as she runs to the exit of the school, Asriel following behind her. As they reached the door they froze, just outside was both of the clubs hunting them down for their own odd reasons. "Are you shitting me?" Asriel says his eyes widening.

"This is not cool. Seriously Asriel, if we don't figure out something they will chase us to _our home_! That is the _last_ place I want them to find." Frisk exclaims as she worriedly stares at Asriel. "Well maybe if we acted like we are still _together_ maybe?" Frisk's eye twitched. "Have you _seen_ how they act? I do not think that will work, besides this is almost like that episode of Shuffle!. They are too damn **Determined** to get us for them selves!" She replies. Asriel looks around. Everyone was busy talking or getting their stuff still. "Well… I could… _maybe_ try to enter "HyperDeath" mode..." Frisk stares at him. "Yeah bad idea. Sorry, forget I mentioned it." He says as he looks down.

"Need a distraction you two?" a voice came as they look over to see Penny. "Penny!" Frisk says with hope in her eyes. "Please do something, I want to get home!" She says as she hugs her friend. "No problem. Let me go out there and work my _magic_!" She says as she pulls Frisk off her. She walks outside and takes a deep breath.

"THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS ARE SNEAKING THROUGH THE FOOTBALL FIELD!" She shouts as both groups look up and begin to charge to the side of the school. Asriel and Frisk stared at her with joy, as she turns around and motions for them to go. They rush out and pass Penny. "Thanks Penny!" They say as they get into Toriel's car and duck to hide from view. "Anytime…" She says as she waves to them before they get in. _'Time to go have fun messing with those clubs. I wonder if Frisk would be mad at me if she found out that I accidentally_ _started them when trying to make monsters appear less scary...Yeah she would not be happy… She wants to keep her fluffy goat to her self. Haha.'_ Penny thought as she walks around to the side of the school with a smirk.

Frisk and Asriel were laying on their sides using their bags and books to cover themselves from view. "Most terrifying day at school ever..." Asriel says quietly. "Yeah no joke. If I find out who ever started this I am going to chew their head off vocally before I punch them into last week." She says as she gives a sigh. "Now to wait till Mom gets in and takes us home..."

Forty minutes later and Toriel did arrive at the car to find them, asleep hidden under the books and bags of theirs, giving a light chuckle as she starts up the car and takes off. It wasn't long after that they arrived home. "Wake up you two cinnamon buns. We are home." She says as she gives them a nudge as they both situp. "Huh wha? Oh I guess we fell asleep waiting..." Frisk says as she shakes off the grogginess she was having. "Indeed, want to explain why you covered your selves in your books though?" Toriel asks as she was confused by the manner. They both looked at her with deadpanned expressions. "Fan girls/boys" They said at the same time, causing Toriel to laugh.

Asriel and Frisk walk into the house, both taking a seat in the living room as they slump into their seats. Giving sighs of relief as they were free of worry for now. Asriel turns his head to Frisk. "What are we going to do about this?" He asks, he was already tired of having fan-girls after him. "I have no idea, I figured you'd have some issues, but this is insane. Lets not forget there is _my_ fan boys after us as well. Did you see how they stared at you with fury? I know you got "Hyperdeath" mode, but **Killing** them is not an option..." She says with a sigh.

Suddenly her phone rang. She pulls it out slowly and opens it up to see it was Penny, she answers it to see what she wants. "Hey..." _"Oh my god Frisk! I wish you were here seeing this… those groups after you and Asriel are so darn gullible."_ "What do you mean?" _"I have been following them and giving them false information the entire time since you got in the car. I am currently on the south side of the city and they are still looking!"_ "Your kidding right?" Frisk had a slight smirk grow on her face. _"No way! This is absolutely hilarious! I am gonna see how far I can take this without making it dangerous...Think they would book a flight to South America if I said that you two were going there?"_ Frisk couldn't hold it back as she bursts into laughter causing Asriel to raise an eyebrow. "I have no idea! Give it a shot! Any time we have without them the better..." _"Will do! Oh god if this works then the airport is going to be busy!"_ Penny says as she hangs up.

"Well if things work out we wont have to worry for a few days...if not a few weeks..." Frisk says with a large smile. "Ok please explain?! I have no idea what is going on." Frisk turns to Asriel and begins to explain, His face slowly turns from a tired expression to that of utter joy. "Oh golly! If that works I will be so happy! Seriously Frisk Penny is awesome!" Frisk nods as she smirks mentally, standing up she begins to walk away while swaying her hips slightly. "Though she isn't as _cute_ as me is she?" She says walking away as Asriel looks only to blush, Her attempts to tease him working effectively. _'hehe… All the time in the world at home to tease him like this...'_ Frisk thought with a smile as she went upstairs and to her room. Asriel finally snaps out of as she vanishes out of sight. _'Why does she keep teasing me like this… does she want to do it for the laughs… or is she_ _trying_ _to get me to do something… I don't understand her at times...'_ He thought to him self as he headed to his room deciding on to take a nap before dinner.

/ _Asriel's Dream/_

 _Asriel found himself back at a familiar meadow of golden flowers, he gives a soft smile as he looks around. "Azzy! There you are, Geez what are you doing out here for?" Asriel turns his head to see Frisk in a gorgeous purple dress. "Oh uh just enjoying the flowers. It has been a while since we were here so I thought it would be nice to see them again… We don't come here often enough to see a sight like this." He says as he looks into the golden sea of flowers before them, it seems to stretch for miles._

 _Frisk gives a light laugh as she walks up to him. "That is true..." Asriel turns to her and smiles. "Though as long as I have you I don't mind missing this place some…" Frisk smiles, however soon a pained expression spreads across her face. "Frisk?!" He says as he sees her to start to fall over. "Frisk! Are you OK?!" He says as he lifts his hand to see it covered in blood. His eyes widen._

" _Asr_ _i_ _el…help…me..." She manages to say as blood_ _starts to come_ _from her lips. Asriel looks over her and sees a sword straight through her abdomen. He looks up to see if he can see anyone who could have done this, the flowers underneath her staining with the red blood as soon the whole meadows slowly turns red._

" _One day_ _Asriel…_ _one day and_ _everything you have will perish._ _On that day_ _I will enjoy every second of it..."_ _A voice came from behind him, he turns his head to see the smiling face of Chara._ _"..._ _a_ _nd_ _then_ _I will take your life after crushing you…_ _in honor of our old friendship_ _"_ _Chara says with a dark smile._

 _Asriel looks back to Frisk to see her start to turn to dust before him. "What? No! Damn it no! I thought people like her and humans couldn't turn dust! No please No!" He yells as her_ _eyes loose their light_ _and her body is turned to dust and is blown away by the breeze._

 _/Asriel's dream end_ /

Asriel sat up in a cold sweat. _'What… was that? Can...Frisk turn to dust if she dies since she is not full human? Oh golly… that dream… it felt… too real...'_ He thought to him self as stands up. His room lights were out and it appears he missed dinner as there was a plate on his desk with a note.

" _You were out cold so I left this in case you woke up, just heat it up if it is cold." -Toriel_

He gives a sigh and takes the plate back to the kitchen and heads to the microwave. As the microwave goes and the food is heated he takes a seat in the quiet kitchen. _"Hehe… I meant what I said..."_ a voice echos through the kitchen. Asriel's head snaps up as he looks around. _"Hehe… You will loose all you have Asriel… I can't wait to tear her soul out in front of you and destroy it before your very eyes..."_ Asriel gave a quiet growl. _'I will never let you do such a thing Chara!'_ He thought as he looked for Chara in the room. _"Who said you even had the choice? Since when was anyone in control of what they wanted..."_

Chara's voice echoed again. "The same goes for you..." He replies in a whisper. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Asriel? Is everything alright?" A voice came from upstairs. Asriel looks to the stairs as the microwave beeps signaling that it is done. "Yeah… just a bad dream and a hungry dream." He says as he sees Frisk walking down the stairs in a T-shirt. She gives a worried look on her face. "You don't look OK. You look like you saw a ghost..." She says worriedly. Asriel gives a sigh. "You could say something like that..."

"It was Chara wasn't it? _It_ is still haunting you after the incident isn't it..." Asriel's eyes widen. "How did yo-" "The light that saved you told me… It says a lot of things though… I feel like I can trust it more than I can Chara..." She says as she takes a seat at the table. Asriel gets up and gets his food. "So that light… what is it?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her. "Don't know, it won't tell me. Though anything that can cause Chara to have issues is alright in my book." Asriel nods in agreement.

"Want to talk about your dream?" Asriel shook his head. "No… I just want to forget it… what I saw… I never want to see again." He says in between bites. "OK… Just let me know if you want to talk about it alright Asriel?" She says as she gets up. "Frisk...why don't you call me 'Azzy' anymore?" He asks with a frown. He missed being called that… it made him feel close to her… now he felt so distant. "You told me not to remember?" She replies with a frown of her own as she walks upstairs. "Yeah… I guess I did…" He says with a tear that falls and hits his plate. _'I was such an idiot… Can I ever repair the relationship between us? I… I have to try.'_ He thought to himself as he finished his food.

He returns to his room after that and works on school work unable to rest from that dream. The morning came soon enough, Frisk checked up on Asriel to found out he was up all night. She frowned at his actions and let him know that if he was having trouble sleeping she would have at the least kept him company.

The week continued with numerous events happening like that causing Asriel to have issues sleeping causing Frisk to worry. It was now the end of the day of Friday as Asriel and Frisk were returning home. Frisk was helping Asriel get into the house. "Asriel… You really should get some rest, you have not had a proper night of rest all week..." She said worriedly, she was hoping to finally go out with him this weekend. "I will be fine Frisk… I just need to focus on my work and not let anything get in my way..." He replies with exhaustion in his voice. Frisk puffs her cheeks out.

"No! That is it. You are getting some rest whether you want to or not!" She says with an annoyed expression. "Also… You promised to do something with me this weekend remember?" Asriel turns his head to see her worried expression still on her face. Giving a sigh, as he give in. "Alright… I will try..." Frisk smiles, "Good! Now lets both go lie down and get a nap!" She says as she starts to pull him upstairs. He tiredly looks at her. "both?" Frisk nods. "Yes, so I can make sure you get some rest!" She replies with a commanding tone.

She gets them up to her door as she opens it, leading him to her bed where she helps him lay down where she then climbs in and snuggles next to him. "This reminds me of before everything went to hell..." Asriel says with a sad expression. "Don't think about that right now…sleep." She says as her hand rubs his head. His eyes slowly close as he hears her heartbeat. _'It is so strong… I missed this...'_ He thinks as he falls asleep.

' _Asriel… your still an idiot, but your my idiot… I forgive you, but you need to prove you still have something in your heart that cares for me… You can act like you do. How can I be sure though? No matter what though, I will always love you.'_ Frisk thought with a smile as she closed her own eyes.

/ _Asriel's dream/_

 _Asriel found himself back in a familiar golden flower meadow. 'So… this dream again...' "Azzy there you are! Geez what are you doing out here for?" Asriel turns his head to Frisk, this time she was in a Deep blue dress, though she was not alone a small light floats over her shoulder. "Oh uh just enjoying the flowers. It has been a while since we were here so I thought it would be nice to see them again… We don't come here often enough to see a sight like this."He says as he looks into the golden sea of flowers before them, it seems to stretch for miles._

 _Frisk gives a light laugh as she walks up to him. "That is true..." Asriel turns to her and smiles. "Though as long as I have you I don't mind missing this place some…" Frisk smiles as she turns to Asriel. Asriel looks around expecting the same thing to happen as last time. "Asriel?" Asriel looks to her. "hm? Sorry guess my mind was else where." He says with a smile. "Chara can't hurt us right now..." She says as she looks down. Asriel's eyes widen. "As long as the light is with us. Chara can't hurt us, not even in our dreams." She says as the golden sea of flowers moves in waves in the gentle breeze. "She is right, I will not allow that dark entity ruin your mind while I am here… I can only appear in here when she is close to you." The light says as it takes a form of a small rose with two colors on each side of it, Blue and Red. "Though only I am here and I was able to convene that message for her, now it all in your dream that exists now. Sleep well my liege." It says as it places its self onto Frisk's ear. "Asriel this flower its amazing! Where did you find such a wondrous rose?!" She exclaims as Asriel smiles. "Sorry, that is a secret. However it can never compare to your beauty." he says as he places his lips on hers._

/Asriel's Dream end/

Asriel woke a few hours later feeling relief wash over him as he felt relaxed. "Sleep well Asriel?" A voice came from the door. Asriel saw Frisk carrying a tray of food. "Dinner was ready so I went down and got some food for us. Asriel sat up. "Thanks. You didn't have to pull me up to your room and let me sleep here Frisk..." Frisk smiles at him. "Don't worry about it. As long as your feeling better I am happy to help. Your my brother after all." She says as she grabs his plate and hands it to him. "Yeah… I am your brother." He says as his heart ached at hearing that. _'I want to be more than that…'_ He thought as his memories fell back to the rose in his dream. _'I feel like… I have seen that rose before...'_ He continued to think. "Hey Frisk I need to go ask mom something. Thanks for the food and letting me sleep in here." He said as he got up. "No problem Asriel! Can't wait to see what you have in store for our day together." She says as he leaves the room. _'I think… I got an idea what to do for tomorrow too...'_ He thought as he went downstairs.

Walking downstairs he sees Toriel and Egel in the kitchen as it seems Asgore has already finished and went back to his room. "Hey mom? I got a question about something." He says as he walks to the kitchen. "What is it my child?" She asks as she turns around, she was working on the dishes. He walks up and begins to clean his own plate. "I was wondering if you could tell me if you have ever seen a type of rose. I saw it in a dream and it seemed so familiar..." He says as she raises an eyebrow. "Well I am not sure how much help I can be, but go ahead and ask." She replies. "It was a rose that was both _blue_ and _red_. It was a really beautiful rose..." Toriel thinks it over and cannot recall such a flower. "Sorry I don't..." Egel gives a sigh as he smiles.

"You are talking about the **Twin Soul Rose**. That is a very rare and wonderful rose indeed Young Dreemurr. It is a rose that represents love, and perfectly represents my daughter's situation perfectly. A soul of Human and Monster." He says as stands up and brings his plate to the sink. "If you would like to get one then, the last place to find them may be near the base of … The thing is not everyone can see them, they can only be found by those bound to someone like her or people of her kind." Egel says as Toriel lets him take over washing for her. Asriel looks over to Egel. "So… Why are you telling me this anyways? I always get this feeling that… you are just sitting by watching me and Frisk like it is some kind of story or movie for you..." He asks. Everything about Egel to him was a mystery. Egel gives a sigh.

"In all honesty… I am not sure how to act. I have been away from my daughter's life for years… I guess I feel like I shouldn't try to be a father, because I do not deserve that. She may call me father, but I do not feel like one." Asriel looks at Egel, It made sense. How could someone just walk back into your life and act like nothing ever happened.

"Well, maybe you can try to make up for that… However she cares for you deeply as her father. Perhaps you should give it a shot. Since she has already accepted you back, perhaps it is your second chance… She gave me one even though I tried… to kill her back in the underground." Asriel replies, not happy about his actions. "Maybe… However that is not the topic at hand… the rose you seek should be easy to find, it tends to grow in medium light conditions. Once picked it will be seen by all. It is a type of magic that hides it from view while growing. It is the only Magical flower I know of on this world." Egel says. "It would be best to find a clearing and see if it there near the mountain." He finishes as he leaves the kitchen, Toriel seemed to leave the two alone to have their talk.

' _Well… It is a bit of a trip to … Maybe… Sans would be willing to help? I know he is still sore about what I did, but maybe he will do this for Frisk.'_ Asriel though to himself as he turns off the sink as he pulls out his phone. _'Please Sans… I know your sore about my actions...Please help me here.'_ He thinks to himself once more as he sends a text.

/Sans's room/

Sans was laying back on his bed all ready for bed. _'Welp what a day this was...'_ Suddenly his phone buzzes as he looks at it. Opening it up to see a text for Asriel. A scowl grows on his face as he looks at it. _'Wonder what he wants now...Should I even answer...knowing Frisk would be mad I should at least see what the brat wants.'_ He opens the text.

" _Sans… I know your upset at me still, but would you kindly listen to my request? There is a flower near that I want to get...for Frisk..."_

' _What? A flower? What is your catch brat...'_

" _The flower is known as the **Twin Soul Rose**. I saw it in a dream and… thought it was perfect for Frisk..."_

' _W-What? **Twin Soul Rose**?! That… is honestly… perfect for the kid… He really is trying to redeem himself… Damn it Sans you've gone soft...However only for these two kids… You got it buddy I will help ya out. Anyone who tries as hard as Frisk to redeem themselves should be given another chance I guess.'_ Sans thought as he started to reply.

/Asriel/

Asriel gave a sigh when there was no response. He was heading to his room when his phone started to buzz like crazy. He opens it up to see a spam of text messages.

" _Alright kid I will help you, However you are going to listen as I spam the living fuck out of your phone just so I can vent my frustration of what your actions have caused!"_

Asriel smiles as he reads through the several dozen hate texts and threats that Sans sends accepting them all with a smile on his face.

" _Seriously kid the hell were you thinking?! You had something nice and you fucked it up you shithead!"_

" _Next time you do something like that I will kick your furred ass back to the underground."_

" _You have a real good head on you I bet! I wonder if I can use it for some soccer practice."_

Soon they came to an end with Sans sending one final text.

" _Seriously though… Thank you for taking this seriously and trying to fix your shit with Frisk. I know I was angry that night and I am glad I didn't let my anger control my judgment… You keep surprising me Az. So keep that head on straight for Frisk alright? She would change the universe for ya. Even if I don't see whats so special about your stupid ass… Well Frisk may like it the way she stares at it all the time, but still I don't."_

Asriel blushed at the fact that he said Frisk stares at his ass as he gives a light laugh. "Sans… you are an interesting person that is for sure." He replies back to him and heads to bed.

/Sans/

Sans sees the wall of text he spammed away at with a smile on his face he was laughing slightly. He feels his phone vibrate once more as he looks down.

" _Thanks Sans. This means a lot to me. I need to get some rest, I want to take care of this early as possible tomorrow so I can give it to Frisk on our date… oh golly a date with Frisk… Wish me luck please I don't want to ruin this for the world!"_

Sans gave a slight chuckle as he smiles. _'You will be just fine buddy… After all no matter what you couldn't ruin the date with her if you were trying, she'd love it just cause you were there on a date with her.'_ He thought has he lays back on his bed as he prepared himself for the morning to come, and for once he was looking forward to something. _'A day to see a legendary flower… Mother would you be happy to see them again?'_ He thought as he remembers his past.

Asriel was woken up by a knock on his door, He sat up as he called out. "Come in..." He says as he yawns. The door opens to Egel who was up surprisingly early for once. "Just wanted to let you know, now would be the best time to start your search if you don't want to spend all day." He says as he closes the door soon after. Asriel got up and started to get dressed for his small visit forests next to Mt. Ebott near where they all left the underground at.

After getting dressed he walks out of his room to see Frisk in the kitchen. "Hey Asriel you ready for today." She asks him with a smile. "Howdy, not just yet I have something I need to do right now. Need to make a small visit to someplace..." He says as he grabs a seat as Toriel was making breakfast. Frisk raises her eyebrow. _'Asriel has something he needs to do…? He… couldn't be talking about something more important than trying to redeem himself can he…?'_ He then turns as he smiles. "I am visiting the underground cause I think I forgot something there… Something I need for today." He lied hoping she would accept it.

'… _What is so important that he would need…'_ Frisk thought worriedly thinking he was going to get something from his past. "OK…" She replied her voice filled with hurt and worry.

"Don't worry Frisk… I promise that I will be back in time to take you somewhere… perfect." He says back noticing his words may have come off wrong to her. "Alright… I will hold you to that." She says with hope in her heart. Breakfast went by silently as Asriel soon was heading out the door with his phone in hand. "Be back later everyone." He says as he takes off.

Frisk stays slumped in her seat in the kitchen as Egel walks up. "Hey sweetie you alright?" He asks as he places his hand on her shoulder attempting to communicate with his daughter. "Y-Yeah..." She says as Egel decides to take a seat next to her. "You sound just like your mother when she is worried. I wouldn't worry about the boy, I am sure he is trying not to make a mess of himself. This is the first time you two are having a date right?"He asks with a smile on his face. Frisk looks up to her father's face and gives a sigh. _'R-Right! Maybe this is just my nerves messing with me, just being paranoid. I would be lying if I was not worried I was gonna screw everything up… He possibly is in the same situation… that would explain why he was so… fidgety.'_ She thought to her self. "Yeah. Thanks dad. I needed that." She says as a smile grows on her face. "Anytime my child… Anytime." He says as he takes his leave feeling like he connected with his daughter somewhat.

/Moments earlier with Asriel./

Asriel had just walked outside as he prepared to send a text to Sans. "Heya, Ready to go?" Said person speaks as he stands in front of the house giving Asriel a bit of a scare. "Geez Sans, Were you expecting this?" Sans shrugged with a smile on his face. "Shall we go then?" He says once again. Asriel nods as they start walking to vanish behind some foliage.

They find them selves walking in the forests just outside of . "Always nice to have you Sans. Sorry again for my actions..." Sans waves it off. "It is alright kid. Besides if I can give Frisk another chance after what she did… I think I can forgive your actions some as well. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited though..." He says as Asriel looks over to Sans. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Well… it is a story for another time, but let me just say… They represent a time when things were simpler for me and Paps. Before we ended up as watchmen for the underground… before Asgore wanted to kill humans for your death." He says as he recalls those times. "Papy does not remember it as he was just a small one too young to remember anything… I do though and while Paps will never know what it was like to remember our mother… I will for the both of us." He says with hurt in his voice. "Sorry for asking..." Asriel says as he looks away feeling bad for recalling memories if they hurt Sans.

Sans smiles and gives a laugh. "Don't worry about it. What hurts is that paps will never know, but I am ok with that. He has a new family now with everyone else. And as long as I have him I think I will always have the will to move forwards. That and you two kids. Your both important to me as well believe it or not… Now that I think about it… I don't think I could ever forgive my self If I did destroy you that night… It would likely haunt me after that to know I just completely ruined everything with my rage..." Sans said with a light smile.

They continued to scan the forest for a bit longer in silence. "So what sort of conditions do they grow in?" Sans asks as he looks to Asriel. "Well Egel said they grow in medium light conditions, nothing overly bright, yet not too dark. A clearing with all the light conditions should be our best option..." He says as he recalls what Egel said last night.

"Well I think there is one in that direction closer to the mountain, I think we passed by it when we left the underground." He says as he points east to the mountains. They walk that way for a bit before seeing the clearing Sans spoke of. "Well best I start looking..." Sans looks at him. "You don't want any help looking?" Asriel sighed. "Egel said… that they normally only are seen by those bound to someone like Frisk… or someone who has the same soul as Frisk..." He replies with a disappointed sigh. Asriel scans the area carefully as he looks for the mystical rose.

However suddenly everything stops. Asriel felt no gentle breeze in the clearing anymore. He looks over to Sans and sees him frozen. "Sans?" He walks up to him and gives him a nudge as nothing happens.

"Well lookie here! Finally I was able to stop the world for the moment. Guess I don't have the power to do it with so many people around..." A female voice echos out. Asriel looks around. "Who said that?!" He prepared to attempt some offensive magic. "Whoa there! No need to get so defensive! I am not an enemy." she says again as the land suddenly changes leading to the ground to covered in Roses that were all singled and not on a normal rose bush, each one with two colors. Red… and blue… "I was hoping to finally talk to you. To think that ancient magic is so taxing on my **Soul Power** still."

A small little critter suddenly flies down in front of Asriel. "Hello! I am Nana, Nana the Nimbat. Though the humans think of my people as Fairies." Nana Says as she introduces her self. Asriel watched them carefully. "I said calm down didn't I? I am not going to hurt you, Seriously whats you people these days, always so suspicious of everything." She says with a pout. She was a small little furred creature with a pair of bat like wings. Asriel was about to introduce himself when the nimbat rose her hand. "Asriel Dreemurr, Age 14. Son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel… No longer pure monster though I have say, Queen Frisk did an interesting change to the normal fragmenting of one's soul in order to save someone."

Asriel looked at her questionably. "What do you mean I am no longer a pure monster?" Nana raised an eyebrow. "You have not noticed? Your now part _human_ as well! The **Soul Vessel** she made for you was of Human design! Not only that but it has her **Genetic Soul code** So you are really just like her now! Honestly that is something that your people never tried before! Really interesting stuff I have to say. Unknowingly she is a _genius_!" Nana replies with an excited expression on her. "Anyways that is not why I am here!"

"You see, Queen Frisk was born in this world as she is so she has a guardian in her to help guide her in dark times! Since you were not born like her in your state, You have no guardian. So I am here to be said guardian for you! Though this is a rare case for a Nimbat to be given such a duty, I feel honored if you would accept this my king!" She says ecstatic of her situation. Asriel looks at Sans and then back to Nana. "I don't get it… Why do you and that light keep referring to me as King and Frisk as Queen?" Nana blinked in shock. "You… Don't know?!" Asriel shook his head. "Wow… time has not been kind to your people… Then again being part of an extinct race may do that..." Nana says with a sigh. "Well I would explain it, but I think it would be best to explain it when you with Queen Frisk. I do not want to repeat my self… nor do I want to hear you butcher the story if you fail to memorize it all." she says with an annoyed expression causing Asriel's eye to twitch in annoyance himself.

Asriel looks down and picks one of the roses. "Hey… Pick a couple more and give them to the skeleton over there..." Nana says her voice filled with pain. "Huh why?" Nana looks over to Asriel. "My kind can feel deep emotions of normal monsters… You see we were the ones to place the magic over the Roses… because they represent more than just love. They represent loss, love, and goodbyes. He needs to say goodbye to his past… these flowers are able to ease pains that time has yet to fully heal. The reason they are known as **Twin Soul Roses** is because it is the binding of souls that have passed and those that have been born. A truly legendary flower… The reason we hide them is because if everyone were to have them… It would darken the Roses all over until they turned black.. They absorb bad emotions into them selves." Nana says looking over the strange meadow of roses. "They are also the only rose on this world that does not grow in a rose bush."

Asriel looks to Sans as he looks down to the roses. "Alright." He grabs two more, one for Sans, and one for Papyrus. "I am sure he would love to give one to his brother…" Asriel says as suddenly he felt a breeze again. "No one but you can see and hear me for now… I do not wish to show my self to anyone yet." Nana says as she sits on Asriel's shoulder.

"Heya you found them it seems." Asriel looks over to Sans. "Yeah… Here takes these… I am sure you and Papyrus would like them as well..." Sans looks at Asriel with surprise. "Y-You sure kid? I mean I thought you wanted to do this for Frisk?" Asriel nods. "I only need one for her… Because if it was more than one… it wouldn't be as beautiful, a rare flower should be just that… rare." Asriel says as he begins to walk away. "Lets head back… We have been gone for a few hours… I need to get ready. Would you take me straight to my room I don't want Frisk to see this just yet.." Sans nodded as they walk off to vanish again for the second time today.

Asriel found himself in his room without Sans. "Whoa so that is what it like to transport from one location to another instantly… That is some ancient magic if I ever saw any!" A voice came from his left shoulder. Asriel looks to the Nimbat sitting there. "I have a question, What are you? Are you a monster or another race as well?" Nana looks to Asriel. "Monster like everyone else from your underground. Though my kind can hide themselves so we stayed on the surface." She replies as she flies off and lands on Asriel's pillow. "Soooft! Oh my gosh this is nice!" Asriel looked at her with slight annoyance as he placed the rose down on his desk. "Anyways mind… leaving so I can get changed?" Asriel asks as he didn't want to change in front of another girl… Nana looks at him before she grows a blush. "OH! I am so sorry! I forgot that you had plans today! I will just checkout the rest of your house!" She says as Asriel lets her out of his room quietly.

Asriel got dressed into a blue shirt with his red jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of dress shoes that he had. He opens his phone as he had an idea. He quickly sends Sans a text to come over who arrives shortly after receiving said text in his room. "You need something kid?" He asks. "I want to know how I can hide and call upon something with magic… like how you do with objects." Asriel requests. "You… want to know to place something into a pocket dimension using magic?" He asks as no one ever requested to know how he did that. "Yes! I want to surprise Frisk with the rose without her seeing it." He replies.

"Alright then… This is gonna be tricky since it is an advance magic. We best use something that _isn't_ valuable..." Sans says as he begins to teach Asriel how to use **Storage Magic**.

/Frisk/

Frisk felt her self getting for fidgety by the second as she paced around her room. She looks around her clothes on her bed as she couldn't decide what to wear. _'oh god. What do I wear? What should I wear?! I don't know what I am even doing right now…'_ She though to herself as she looked at her outfits… all of them casual tomboyish outfits. _'I can't wear any of this on a date! I want to impress him not bore him!'_ She thinks worriedly. _'I know! I can call Penny! She has got to have an idea of what I can do!'_ She thinks as she pulls our her phone. Pulling Penny's Contact up.

It rings for a moment. _"Hey! Whats up Frisk?"_ "Not much Penny. I need your help though…" _"Oh with what?"_ "I need a dress for a date..." _"Say no more! I will be over in a jiffy with some dresses that you will love! I will bring my best dresses made to impress, I am sure Asriel be stunned by them!"_ "I never said it was Asriel..." _"Please! You wouldn't be so frantic if it wasn't! I will be over soon!"_ and with that Penny hung up. Frisk gave a sigh. "I hope Asriel is ok… he hasn't called or sent a text to anyone yet..." She sighed not knowing Asriel was preparing his best for her.

Twenty five minutes later there was a knock on the door as Frisk was sitting in the living room waiting for Penny. She walks up and answers it to see Penny carrying hangers with covers over them. "Lets go!" Penny exclaims as she grabs Frisk by the other hand dragging her back up to her room. "H-Hey calm down!" Frisk says as she is dragged upstairs and to her room.

Now laid on Frisk's bed was seven dresses that Frisk was staring at with awe in her eyes. The dresses were gorgeous as each one was a different color with each having its own twist. Yet the one Frisk caught her eyes on the most was an Ocean blue dress that was about to her knees, it had a slight glint and the fabric was of silk. "Penny… Where on the world did you get dresses like this?! These look so expensive!" Frisk asks as she turns to her friend. "Well surprisingly my parents got them for me… they found out I had my eyes on a few dresses and got them for me… When I found out I was upset cause we didn't have the money at the time… they said it was nothing, it made me happy and mad. Yet I do not mind if you want one, I don't think I am ever going to use them all." Penny replies with a laugh.

"Are… you sure? I don't want it to get ruined..." Penny nods. "Yeah take which ever one you want… and from your gaze you want the Blue one there. Good choice to be honest, I was just picturing you in that. Lets get it on you and see how it fits!" Penny said with her eyes turning to stars worrying Frisk. _'I think she maybe bisexual… those eyes are filled with lust… I should know I catch my self looking at Asriel like that...'_ Frisk thought as Penny jumped her to assist in dressing the tomboy into a dress for the first time.

After about twenty minutes of forcing Frisk's clothes off and getting her into the dress, she was finally all set. "Wow… Like really Wow! I think if things don't go well with you and Asriel I may switch teams and go for _you_! You are stunning in that dress!" Penny exclaimed as she could not remove her eyes from looking over Frisk. The Dress went exactly down to her knees it wasn't tight onto her skin, a single should strap over her right shoulder as it covered her body, it had a slight glistening effect from shallow light. "Y-You really think so?" Frisk ask as she was blushing up a storm. _'This is so embarrassing...'_ Penny nods. "Yeah! Seriously you look amazing in it. I believe you are ready, now time to pick the shoes!" Penny said as she pulled out a couple of pairs of blue shoes, one pair appears to be high heels and another appears to be some standard Mary Jane dress shoes.

"I think I will go with the flat bottoms… I've never wore high heels..." Frisk says as she looks at them. "Yeah probably for the best… High heels were never my thing either… my Sister tells me that I should learn to use them though." Frisk looks at Penny. "You have not said much about your sister..." Penny gives a light laugh. "Guess not huh? She isn't my real sister. She is my step-sister. She is older by a few years, the reason we have a family is because of her… She wanted a little sister and brother, so when me and Jake were talked to at the orphanage by her parents we told them how we were already siblings so they adopted us instead of two other kids. I guess you could say we were packaged deal that she wanted…" Penny says with a smile on her face. "Anyways that is not why I am here! Do not distract me from making you even more stunning!" Penny points to Frisk with her eyes as stars once more. _'I am starting to regret asking her for help… she is off the walls about this…'_ Frisk thought with a sigh as she is starting to feel pressure get to her.

An hour and half later Frisk was finished up with Penny. "There!" Penny says as she stares at her work. Frisk stares at herself in the mirror, She had her hair done and straightened making it down to the center of her back, a shade darker lipstick applied to her lips. She felt… _womanly…_ and it felt nice for a change.

"I… Really like this… Thank you Penny." Frisk says as she turns to her friend. "No problem, glad I could help!" Penny said as there was a knock on her door. "Frisk you ready?" Asriel's voice came from the other side. Frisk's eyes widen. "Y-Yeah! Give me a moment..." Frisk goes to grab her hoodie as Penny stops her. "Nope! If you get cold _he_ will lend you his jacket got it? I know you like your hoodie, but this time you don't need it." Penny said as she pushed Frisk to the door. "Now get going!" She says as she runs to the window grabbing her stuff. "Tell me how it went later!" She says as she climbs out of the window. Frisk sighs as she walks out of her room and starts down the hall. "I am ready Asriel..." She says. She was worried that he wouldn't like her outfit. She got to the stairs as Asriel was standing at the door.

Asriel looks up and his eyes widen. "Wow… Frisk… Your absolutely gorgeous…" Asriel says as he is captured in by her beauty. "Y-You really think so? I… never really dressed up like this before." Frisk says embarrassed. Toriel came into the living room to see what was going on. "Oh my. Child you are lovely! Oh to see you in a dress like that, it really captures you well my child!" Toriel says with excitement. "Come down I want to take a picture of you and your date for the night!" She says as she quickly walks back to her room to get her phone.

Frisk walks down the stairs her face slightly red as she didn't know what she was doing. _'This is so embarrassing… I have never felt so girly before… I don't really like it, but I will do this for Asriel and only him… to show him my love...'_ Frisk thought as she stares at the ground. "I must say, that dress… is perfect for you..." Asriel says with a smile. _'It is perfect… just like her… and it is missing one thing to make everything complete...'_ Asriel thought to himself as his mind wonders to the flower. A white furred Nimbat with a yellow belly flies into the room unseen by nearly everyone. "Wow! She does look really nice dressed up! Don't bother talking to me I am just gonna follow and watch over you two for the night!" Nana says as she flies over and lands on Asriel's left shoulder.

Toriel soon comes back with her phone. "Alright you two! Look over here and smile!" She says excited, a large smile on her face. Frisk and Asriel stand side by side as Toriel takes the picture. "Wonderful! Now get going you two." She says as she quickly returns to her room. _'Oh I can't wait to share this on the UnderNet social network! Everyone is going to have a fit at how they look!'_ Toriel thought as she smiles brightly.

Frisk and Asriel walk outside to see Sans. "Heya, ready to go?" Frisk looks over to Asriel. "Why is Sans here?" She asks. "Well the place I want to take you is a bit far… and I don't think we can make it before the sun is gone so I enlisted his help to take us there. Is that Alright?" He asks Frisk looks him in the eyes. _'Where could he have planned that is that far away?'_ She thought. "I Guess, I just don't see why we didn't go sooner then..." Asriel smiles. "Well if we went earlier… then it wouldn't be perfect." He replies. Frisk looks at him curiously.

They start walking with Sans as they find themselves in a small clearing in the woods. "Welp send me a text when your ready to head back. I will leave you two alone now. Don't do anything that Tor will kill ya for." He says as he walks away to vanish from sight. "Follow me please, my lady." Asriel says as he offers her his hand. She takes it as she follows him. Soon she finds her self in a sea of Golden flowers. "Asriel… is this..." He nods. "Yeah, The Golden Flower Meadows, by your home town. It came to me in a dream, this place would be perfect for a date. It is a beautiful sight that your town has." Asriel says as he sticks his hand into his pocket.

"But wait I have more..." He pulls his hand out and sticks it behind his back as suddenly he has a table in front of them. "How did you..." Asriel continues to pull more things out. Up next a pair of chairs are added to the scene, then a basket of food with a pair of cups. "It took me some extra time as I took some lessons from Sans to help me set everything up." He says as she helps her into her seat. "Asriel… I… I don't know what to say… This is amazing..." Frisk says as her eyes stare at the sight before her. _'He… He really is trying his best… wow… I am impressed. Whats next something mystical?'_ She thought to her self.

Asriel stands next to her. "One final detail is missing though..." He says as his hand stays behind his back. "Oh I know what it is… Something to go along that dress of yours!" He exclaims as he pulls out the **Twin Soul Rose**. Her eyes widen. "Asriel… Where did you get that! It is so beautiful." She says as she couldn't stop staring at the Rose in front of her that defied logic. It was blue and red on equal halves. "Somewhere… Though it cannot compare to yours…" He says as he placed it in her hair. It had no thorns as he placed it. "Normally I would place the rose on your dress. Or wear it my self… However I think it looks perfect right there… on you." He says with a smile as he takes a seat across from her. "I...I… I have no words Asriel… You have surpassed everything I was expecting… You… Impressed me on a level I thought was impossible to go to..." Frisk says as she is at a loss for words. "Is that so? I am glad. I was more afraid you wouldn't like any of this..." He says with a sigh of relief. "Well for sure consider your self redeemed. Though I think you just made it impossible for anyone to top this in dates. I don't even think a date after this will be as impressive..."

Asriel gives a light laugh. "Well first impressions are the ones that last forever are they not?" Frisk smiles as she gives her own laugh. "I guess you are right there! Now how about we eat, I want to see what you have prepared." Frisk says as she starts to feel hungry from the delicious smell coming from the basket.

Asriel smiles as he starts to pull out the food. They eat and talk under the fading sunlight. As it got darker Asriel pulled out a candle and lit it with some **Fire Magic**.

They stayed out there for three more hours as they enjoyed themselves. "I had a wonderful time with you Frisk. I think we should head home though. Best not worry mom least she finds out we are miles away..." Asriel says as he offers her his hand. "Yeah." She takes it as he helps her up. Frisk watched as Asriel touched the objects and one by one they vanished. "You… need to teach me that I swear, It is not fair that you and Sans can do that now, but I cannot..." Asriel laughs. "I will ask him about it. He asked me not to teach it without his permission..." Frisk pouts at that. Asriel flips out his phone as he sends Sans a text.

Sans arrives soon after ready to take them home. "Ready to go? Good cause Tor was starting to worry _where_ you two went… I would rather not be dodging fireballs again." He says as they walk into the forest to find them at the house again. "Talk to ya tomorrow kids." He says as he walks across the street to his house.

They stood on the doorstep. "Well I hope I did well." Asriel says as he stands there looking at her. "Well? You did as you said. Perfect, and said perfection deserves a reward." She says as she grabs his head and yanks him into a kiss. _'Wha-'_ Asriel thought at the suddenness of her actions. Their kiss deepened as they stood under the porch light. Soon they broke off. "Wow… I missed that." Asriel says as he is slightly dazed by the action Frisk took. "Only for you Azzy… Now come on… I need a cuddle buddy tonight..." Frisk says pulling him inside still dazed. The light went off on the porch as they went inside, they climbed up the stairs as they went to her room. "I need to change out these I will be back..." Frisk says as Asriel relaxes against the bed.

The night continued with a strange blur to Asriel and Frisk. He had redeemed himself in her eyes.

/Sans and Papyrus/

Sans walks home to see Papyrus messing around in the kitchen again. "Heya Paps I am back." Papyrus turns and waves. "HELLO SANS! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK. DID THE PAIR ENJOY THEIR DATE?" He asks as he stops his cooking. "Yeah it seems like it… I also got something for ya from earlier today Paps. Asriel found a couple of flowers that looked really interesting so he gave a couple as thanks for the help I gave him." He says as he pulls out the pair of Roses. "SANS...ARE THESE?" Sans was caught off guard by his reaction. "THESE ARE THE FLOWERS MOTHER ALWAYS HAD…" Papyrus says as he stares at the flowers in his hand. "Y-you remember them?" Sans ask as he was confused. "YES… THOUGH ONLY VAGUELY." Papyrus replies. "I.. I thought you didn't remember of what happen back then. "I DON'T, BUT THESE ROSES BRING BACK SOME SLIGHT MEMORY OF MOTHER! I WISH SHE WAS HERE WITH US TODAY BROTHER, SHE WOULD BE PROUD." Papyrus says as he returns to the kitchen.

' _He… he does remember…'_ Sans felt a happiness inside his chest he hasn't felt in a while. _'Maybe I was wrong about some things… I am starting to feel… happy again… Mother I wish you could see us now...'_ Sans thought as he placed the Roses into a small vase.

The night was somehow perfectly calm, however a dark feeling lightly flowed across the city as a change in the air was happening.

/Break/

Chapter 7; Redemption...by Date?!

Complete.

Chapter 8; Friend or foe? New school companion!

/Omake OVA/ Is it like a human's?/

Asriel and Frisk were relaxing today was their first day of school and things had been ok… that was until their respective Parent talked to them… Toriel to Frisk and Asgore to Asriel. About the changes they were going through.

Frisk had a thought that passed through her head that she couldn't get rid of. "Hey Azzy..." Asriel looks over to Frisk. "Yeah?" Frisk turns to Asriel with a serious expression on her face. "Drop your pants and show _it_ to me… I want to see what it looks like..." She asks with no hesitation. Asriel fell backwards and on his ass. "W-What?! Frisk What brought _that_ on, Also no! I will not just drop my trousers so you can see what _I_ look like down there!" He exclaims as Frisk stands up. "I want to see! I felt _big_ you were, but that don't tell me if it is like a human's or if it like an animal's." She says staring at him. Asriel felt fear as she looked at him. "Frisk This is not appropriate!" He replies. "It is not like I am going to do anything… just look..." She says as she looks like she is about to pounce on him.

Asriel tries to get up and crawl over the bed when a weight slams ontop of him pinning him to the bed. His head turns to see Frisk with her eyes burning with **DETERMINATION**. _'Oh craaap! She has that look in her eyes! Not good!'_ He thought as he found himself on his back. "Just a peek..." She says as her hands reach for his jeans. Asriel manages to push her off, but it dont last long as she leaps back at him after he gets up. Her hands managed to grab the waist of his jeans and underwear as she yanks hard. The position she was in earlier did not help as his body reacted to it.

"Huh. So it is like a human's..." She says as she stares at in awe.

"What is going on he-" Toriel stopped talking as she walks in to see a sight before her. The room got colder. "..." Frisk decided she wanted to touch it next as her hand grabbed the object of her interest. Asriel gasps as Toriel screeched.

"YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Toriel screamed, The two were not heard of for the rest of the week…

/Omake End/

Alright that is that! I decided I wanted to have some fun with omakes this time around and making Frisk Determined to see Asriel's well… _snake_. Seemed like an interesting write… I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7 and please do not forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Fav and follow if you want to see more content! I also accept PMs at times and talk to people. Feel free to send one if you have any questions or have some suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe? NSC!

Chapter Eight: Friend or Foe? New School Companion!

 **Fixed an issue I discovered in chapter 7; MTT Social Network switched to UnderNet Social Network; My mind had been under duress the day I wrote that segment so I got it confused, it is now fixed and edited**

/break/

" _I have had enough… You have taken everything I had!" A deep voice echoed across a war-torn city, A skeleton with red eyes and sharp teeth with a single golden tooth. he stood across from a mysterious being. He had a couple of cracks go up from his right eye and another crack go down his face from the left eye. He stood about five foot four and had holes in his hands. A black leather hoodie with white fur lined the hood. "You will regret the day you attacked the people close to me. You will regret the day you angered. W. D. Sans!" The skeleton shouts as a large skeleton hound-like head appears above him the size of a building with one red eye and another yellow eye. Similar marks take on it's face as it opens its maw to reveal a deep purple light come from it's mouth. "I WILL WIPE YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE FROM EVEN THE VOID!"_

Sans's eyes snap open. He sits up as he takes deep breaths. _'What… was that. I have had crazy dreams before, but that… It was possibly nothing… however I was using_ _it_ _. Could… it be a possible outcome? With the events as of late with Frisk… could there be another war coming? I hope not. haven't we monsters had enough of fighting?'_ He thought as he looks to the clock. -Six fifty five- Giving a sigh Sans got up and walks to his dresser as he started to get ready for the day.

' _I am sure it will not come to pass if Frisk has her way, She was always good about bringing peace to things.'_ He calms himself with that as he changes clothes.

/Dreemurr house Frisk and Asriel/

Asriel and Frisk were soundly asleep as they lay cuddled in Frisk's bed. She had decided to use him as a cuddly pillow as a reward for the date he gave her last night. Frisk slowly opens her eyes as she rubs her hand across his furred bare chest. _'mmm soft, always so cuddly… wait… when did he take off his shirt? Ah who am I to complain… I love feeling his fur.'_ She moves her leg over his legs only to feel something else. _'Ok! That was not his leg or hand I just brushed up against…His hands are wrapped around me… his legs are… oh my… why is he not wearing any underwear..._ ' She thinks as she feels a lack of clothing in certain regions as well. _'Alright better question why are_ _we_ _lacking clothing in general?!'_ She thought as her expression changed to that of confusion and worry. _' Look who is awake, my queen did you sleep well?'_ a voice echoed in her head. _'Morning L. care to explain why we are both naked? I can't remember a thing from last night...'_

' _Well you two got comfy, started to suck each others' face and before you knew what was happening you were in a passionate frenzy with each other. I believe the lack of memory is from… a lustful high? I believe that it happens to the younger generations in extreme passion when heading into... '_ _'_ _OK! Enough I get it! We had sex! Geez couldn't had just said that could ya?'_ _'_ _I do not understand why you are angry. If you love someone is that not what you do?'_ _'L. Listen we are fourteen, too young for that in the eyes of the world. It is wrong and could ruin our very lives if I end up pregnant!'_ _'I will not understand the way the modern world works, however fear not, as he did not do so. I could tell the moment if he did.'_ Frisk sighs and stops replying to the Light. She calls it L. as it has yet to give her a name to call it.

She looks around the room and sees their clothes scattered across the floor. She tries to get out of the bed without waking Asriel, however he has a tight grip around her waist. Seeing no other way other than to wake him… and try to make sure he does not freak out about the lack of clothing she begins to nudge him with her left hand. "Azzy, wake up. Time to wake up and get dressed… before mom sees us." She says as she nudges him. "hmm? What do you mean?" He asks as he slowly wakes up with a groggy voice. "What I mean is that if mom were to see us… We catch hell for sure. Don't ask for questions just hurry!" She replies as she feels his grasp lessen, taking the chance she slips out of his arms and gets up.

Asriel sits up the blanket still covering his legs and crotch. Eyes still closed as the light blinded him. He stands up as he feels cool air cross over his entire body. _'What the?'_ He looks down forcing his eyes open as his face goes red. _'N-Naked?! W-What the heck?!'_ Asriel thought as worry spread across his face. "Azzy catch!" Frisk says as she tosses him his underwear. Asriel turns and sees the article of clothing fly at him he grabs it and quickly begins to slip them on. "What happened last night Frisk?!" He asks as he tries to find his jeans in the mess of clothing all over. Finding Frisk bra he grabs it and tosses it to her. "Here." He says as he continues to look. It lands on Frisk's head as she takes it trying to quickly slip it on. "Long story short? We entered a Passion filled lust fuck. No time for questions." She says as she decides to grab clothes from her drawer.

Asriel finds his shirt and jeans soon after he tries to put them on as the door begins to open. They froze as Toriel walks in. "Morn-" She froze seeing them in a half-naked state and with the addition of clothes on the floor still. Toriel's left eye twitches. "M-Morning mom..." Frisk says with fear etched across her face. Egel was walking past as he sticks his head in. "Morning you two… Sleep well?" He asks with a large smile on his face. They were frozen. _'DAD PLEASE NO! GET OUT!'_ Frisk screamed in her head. Oh it was bad enough for Toriel to see them like this, but her father?! She felt like she was about to die from embarrassment. "Hmm you two seem to need to get dressed, I will take little Tor here and let you to continue to dress." He says as he gently picks up Toriel and carries her out of the room closing the door behind him.

"We are so dead..." Asriel says as he feels like the world is coming to the end. Toriel was going to tear into them.

Egel carries Toriel downstairs and places her next the couch. She instinctively takes a seat. "You alright Tor?" Egel asks, He honestly was cracking up at what he saw. Ah what it was to be young again. "No I am not!" Toriel finally snapping out of her daze. "I have two children upstairs dressing after having under-aged sex!" She furiously snaps. "So? Before Monsters were trapped underground there were no restrictions to what age you were classified an adult, allowed to marry at, or even have sex." Egel replies with a smile. "I don't get why your so happy! What if she ends up pregnant?" Toriel says with a glare.

"While it is a possibility, I am sure things will be fine. They are in love so let them be..." He says as he stands up and heads to the kitchen. Toriel glares him down. "They need to wait till they are old enough and have less to worry about!" She snaps at him. Egel sighs as he gets a cup of coffee. "And what if something were to happen to one of them before then?" Toriel tries to find her words unable to say anything. "Toriel, The modern society is screwed to ruin lives that don't take action first… This is for the best in all honesty. Live each day to the fullest and live with no regrets. You never know when you will pass from this life to the afterlife." Egel says as he returns to the living room. "I just want whats best for them Egel." She says as she slumps resting her arms on her legs.

"Then let them live their life. We are here to guide our children, not control their life. Otherwise what was the point in giving them control in the first place?" Toriel nods giving a sigh. "Your right… Your absolutely right… I swear you are too wise now from all the years on the surface." Egel laughs as he shakes his head. "No I am not. Your more wise than me… I fear to get in my own daughter's life because I feel like I failed her." He says as he stares down his coffee in his hand. Toriel rests her hand on his. "That is untrue. You being here for her is just the start. You just lack the experience from staying away for so many years so you just don't know where to begin." She says as she smiles.

' _Perhaps…_ _I was too scared to let them make their own choices… but it don't mean I do not care… However! I will still give them an earful for this as it was their first time… and I already caught them so they must be sweating bullets in fear… Oh the joys of being a parent.'_ Toriel thought as she lets out a final sigh.

/Asriel and Frisk/

They had just finished getting dressed as they both sit on the edge of the bed. "What are we going to do now?" Asriel ask his face red as the memories returned from the events of last night. "I-I don't know… Though..." Frisk says with her own red face. "You… were not bad at all..." She says as her face turns a deeper crimson. "Please do not talk about that right now… At least wait till we deal mom first." He says as he stares at the floor.

"You two are so weird. You had sex so what! Seriously I will never understand human society and its rules." a voice calls out. Frisk snaps her head up looking around. "Who said that?" Asriel sighs. "That… is an annoying new addition to our little group of friends that have arrived cause of our condition..." He says. Nana Flies down to the bed as she reveals her self to Frisk. "Hello my Queen! I am Nana, Nana the Nimbat!" She says with a bow. "Please don't tell me you were in here watching us..." Frisk says as she stares at the little monster.

"I can not abandon my duty as King Asriel's Guardian! If I did then there would be a chance he could be attacked by that creature that keeps bothering you two!" Nana says as she stares at Frisk who groans. "Great… a voyeurism Guardian that can turn invisible..." She says as she falls back wards onto her bed. "Where did you find this pest?" She says with annoyance. Nana's eyebrow twitch. "I am not a pest!" She exclaims. "She revealed her self when I found the rose for you… She said something about my soul being different than the simple resurrection that you could have done with a **Soul Fragment**." he says as he lays down with her.

Frisk turns her head to Asriel. "Different how?" Nana Flies in front of them. "Sit up and I can show you! Geez people these days have no respect!" Nana annoying responds. Frisk and Asriel sit up. Nana flies close to Asriel's chest before her hand pokes him. She pulls it back as his soul is projected outside his body.

The soul was half red now with only a small fraction of the white core left visible in the front. "See? It has nearly finished turning into the same kind of soul you have my queen! The **Soul Vessel** acted as if it was a human portion of a Soul so now he is the same as you! He is not merely revived from his old death, He is reborn new! He can do just about anything you can now, though it depends on his will. You see Monsters have a limit to what kind of Magic they can learn to an extent. They can learn some of all of it, but only ever master one that is naturally aligned to them! Take Monster Queen Toriel for example She and Asgore were naturally aligned to **Fire Magic**! So they can use that with no issues. How other magic is a lot harder for them. Basic magic like **Light Magic** is simple anyone can do it!"

"An anomaly though in the monster community is that Skeleton. Sans. He is able to use three types of magic effectively to their max! **Death Magic** , **Blue Magic** , **Alteration Magic**. The third being an Ancient type of magic that lets you Teleport and manipulate time and space to an extent! Similar to the magic that affected you to **Save** and **Load** in the underground!" Nana says as she flies over to Asriel's shoulder. "You two though have _no_ limits on your magic though! The human portion of your Soul allows you master everything while your Monster portion allows you to power it all!" She exclaims. "It is honestly amazing what you two can accomplish with your souls the way they are!"

Asriel gives a sigh. "I think I need a break, my head is hurting from all this… So much to take in." Frisk nods as she looks to Asriel, her mind slowly wanders back to the night they had as she blushes. "I-I need to use the bathroom." Frisk says as she quickly walks out of the room. Asriel raises an eyebrow at her stutter. "Whats with her?" He asks to no one in particular. "Maybe her mind wandered back to how good you were last night… haha you two were really into _it_." Nana says with a chuckle as Asriel throws one of the pillows from the bed at Nana knocking her out of the air. "Hey!"

Asriel lays back as the projection of his soul vanishes. _'_ _Are we even ready for the responsibilities that are already seem to be piling up on us? I mean we got a_ _monster who keep saying we are of another race all together calling us 'King' and 'Queen'. Just what is going on, Things were fine the first year. Yet now there is a lot happening. Things did seem strange after Frisk was kidnapped… could this have something to do Chara? What does it want with the power of_ _ **Save**_ _. Ugh I am giving my self a headache trying to think about all this.'_ Asriel thinks as he feels like just getting more rest. It was Sunday, why not take it easy. His eyes become heavy as he closes them.

Nana gets out from under the pillow and flies up to him. _'_ _Huh he already fell asleep, can't say I blame him for wanting to take it easy… they are still children and the world is already in motion with events that they don't need. It hurts to know that there is nothing to do, but watch… no I know I was assigned to watch over him and observe… however screw the rules. We have followed them from the start by the old_ _ **Sio'ta**_ _orders. They are gone now and now their new replacements are here having a tough time. They need all the help they can get.'_ Nana says as she sits on his chest. "My King…" She says quietly as Frisk walks in. She sees Asriel had closed his eyes sleeping. "Hes got the right idea…" She looks over to the clock -Seven fifty eight- "Too early be dealing with this today." She says as she lies down next to him closing her eyes to get some additional rest.

Toriel peeks in a few minutes later and gives a quiet sigh. _'_ _Perhaps… I should just forget what I saw? … Nah, it will be fun to give them a small lecture. After all they only have parents for a portion of their lives… I want to be there for as much as their lives as I can. Even if it is just to give them a lecture or to spend time with them.'_ She quietly closes the door as she walks back downstairs as she heads to the kitchen to start breakfast.

/UnderNet/

The UnderNet was transferred over to the surface during the first year they arrived. With Alphys's hard work she managed to get it allowed on the Internet as a Social site for Monsters.

"Hey how is everyone doing this wonderful morning?"-ALPHYS

"Ah Hey ALPH, Just making breakfast now."-Tor

"Ah I see, how are the kids?"-ALPHYS

"Good they are asleep still, Guess they were tired from their date."-Tor

"They went on a date?! Did you trail them and take pictures?!"-ALPHYS

"Oh yeah that would be awesome to see if you did!"-StrongFish91

"N-No… I never thought of that. Though I doubt that would be right."-Tor

"Darn."-StrongFish91

"I did get a picture of them before they took off.(^_^)"-Tor

"Show us!(o_o)"-ALPHYS

"Alright give me a moment. I don't want to burn breakfast."-Tor

"Morning Darlings!"-GlamorousMTT

"Hey MTT, how is the tour going?"-StrongFish91

"Glamorous! The Human world is really amazing."-GlamorousMTT

*An image of Frisk and Asriel standing in front of the Door before they took off on their date loads up.

"Oh my! Frisk-Darling looks absolutely stunning!"-GlamorousMTT

"Wow! She really looks good dressed up! Where did she get that dress though looks pricey."-StrongFish91

"I don't know, Maybe she borrowed it from her friend."-Tor

"Either way she looks nice! Asriel too."-ALPHYS

*Photo of a Asriel and Frisk sitting in a Meadow of Golden Flowers loads up.

"W-Who took that?!"-ALPHYS

"Wow! So that is where he took her...wait isn't that next to her hometown?"-StrongFish91

"WHAT?!"-Tor

*Photo of Frisk with the **Twin Soul Rose** loads up.

"Wow that is an amazing rose!"-StrongFish91

"T-Thats the **Twin soul Rose**!"-ALPHYS

"Yeah Asriel was talking about it from the night before."-Tor

*Photo of them kissing under the porch light loads up.

"Oh my! I wish I was watching for them out the window. My little Frisk took a risk!"-Tor

"Hehe, hope you enjoyed those, that is all I have."-LazyPuns32

"Only you could get shots like those, LP."-StrongFish91

" **DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH!"** -Angel of Death

"The fuck?"-LazyPuns32

"LP!"-Tor

"Hes got a point though! Seriously The heck is this?"-StrongFish91

"I don't recognize this user… I can't even find them in the database."-ALPHYS

" **THE ANGEL OF DEATH COMES FOR ALL. MONSTER, HUMAN, SIO'TA. NONE SHALL SURVIVE!"** -Angel of Death

"What the heck is this thing? Seriously get rid of this ALPH."-StrongFish91

"I can't! It does not even exist!"-ALPHYS

"How unsightly."-GlamorousMTT

" **WAR IS COMING, DARKNESS WILL COVER! DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH!"** -Angel of Death

" **THE KING AND QUEEN CAN NOT STOP THIS! FRISK FRISK FRISK FRISK FRISK FRISK!"** -Angel of Death

" **I WILL KILL FRISK!"** -Angel of Death

"Oh my this is not good."-GlamorousMTT

"If it thinks it can lay a finger on the brat I will rip it's soul out and feast on it!"-StrongFish91

"If that thing _has_ a soul. It's gone from the system though..."-ALPHYS

"Why...Why is everything going after my sweet little Frisk?"-Tor

"..."-LazyPuns32

"LP you ok?"-ALPHYS

"No. If anything tries to harm her... _it will die._ "-LazyPuns32

"Damn straight!"-StrongFish91

"Give me the word and I will return home Darlings. I will not let my friends and family fight this _thing_ alone."-GlamorousMTT

"What about your Tour?"-StrongFish91

"Tour be damned if I let someone who I care about be harmed! Frisk-Darling is absolutely fabulous! I can not let her be harmed!"-GlamorousMTT

"Whoa calm down MTT, didn't mean to upset you."-StrongFish91

"I need to… I have to think about some things… ALPH I may be over later."-LazyPuns32

"Ok..."-ALPHYS

"See ya later then LP!"-StrongFish91

/Realworld/

Sans slumps in his seat as he sits at the kitchen table. A plate that has left over syrup from a small stack of pancakes. "This… is bad… really bad." He says to him self "WHAT IS BAD BROTHER?" A voice calls up from above him. Sans looks up as he is startled "Paps?! I thought you were asleep." Papyrus jumps over the railing as he was more curious about whats going on than to take it the easy way. "I WAS, HOWEVER I DECIDED TO GET UP EARLY TODAY! NOW TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG?" He asks with a worried expression on his face. "It's nothing don't worry about it paps..." "DON'T SAY THAT, PLEASE I CAN TELL SOMETHING IS WRONG NORMALLY AFTER YOU EAT YOU HEAD STRAIGHT BACK TO BED ON SUNDAYS!" Papyrus says as he looks down at his brother. He kneels down to eye level. "PLEASE BROTHER I AM HERE FOR YOU! YOU DO NOT NEED TO CARRY EVERYTHING ON YOUR SHOULDERS ANYMORE. YOU HAVE ME, HUMAN-MONSTER FRISK, AND PRINCE ASRIEL ALL HERE FOR YOU!" Sans looks up to Papyrus. "How did you find out that Frisk is part monster?"

"BROTHER PLEASE! I MAY BE SILLY AND NOT AS SMART AS YOU, BUT I AM FAR FROM STUPID! SHE CAN USE MAGIC AFTER ALL, AND QUEEN TORIEL SAID SHE WAS ABLE TO PERFORM BLUE MAGIC! THAT MAGIC IS ADVANCED AND MONSTERS CAN ONLY LEARN MAGICS TO A DEGREE OUTSIDE THEIR SPECIALTIES." Papyrus boasts his rather half-intelligence. Sans gives a light chuckle. "Yeah. Sorry bro. I tend to forget that you have a decent head on ya at times… maybe if you would learn more than Spaghetti I would remember that better..." Sans tease. "NEVER! NYEH!" Papyrus replies with a smile. "You sure you want to know? Once you learn you can never unlearn you know that." Sans says as he picks up his plate and heads to the kitchen sink. "YES! I AM FULLY AWARE SANS, PLEASE TELL ME I WANT TO HELP WITH ANYTHING!" Sans sighed as he began to tell Papyrus the dream and what happened on the UnderNet.

/Frisk and Asriel/

Frisk was awake it had been thirty minutes since she fell asleep when she was woken by her phone alerting her of notices on UnderNet. She picks it up and reads through the posts. Her eye twitches at the pictures posted by 'LazyPuns32'. _'_ _I swear I do not know what I am going to do with Sans...'_ She thought as she continued to read, her heart dropped when she read through the 'Angel of Death's' posts. _'_ _W-What is this? … is this your doing Chara? Who are these_ _ **Sio'ta**_ _...'_ _'_ _ **Sio'ta**_ _are you my lady. You are part of the extinct now revived race known as_ _ **Sio'ta**_ _. They were powerful and few since not all humans and monsters approved of inter-species relationships. '_ _'…_ _This is not good...'_ Frisk thought as her phone buzzed. Looking back at it it was a text from Sans.

" _Hey kid can you come over? I need to talk to you about something..."_

She begins to type away. "What is it? I can be over, but is it important? Is it about those messages on the UnderNet?" She texts back.

" _Yeah… It is very important, and it does involve you and that mysterious person."_

She sighs as she starts her reply. "Ok… but I am bringing Azzy, this involved him too… He falls under the **Sio'ta** as I do..."

" _ **Sio'ta?**_ _Seriously kid what the heck is going on? Now I am even more worried! Just get over here and explain… bring your stupid goat lover too then if he is so important..."_

Frisk's eye twitches as she replies. "I will be right there… also call him stupid again and I will make sure mom knows what you said about her and what you just called him."

" _(O_O) Whoa kid no need to be so hasty to threaten me! See you soon"_

Frisk sighs as she nudges Asriel awake. "Come on Azzy we got to get going, Sans needs to talk to us." She says as she stands up, she looks over to him and sees Nana sleep on his chest. _'_ _Nope, sorry only_ _I __can sleep on him!'_ She thinks annoyingly as she picks up the Nimbat and drops her roughly on the bed. "Hey! That hurt, seriously what was-" Nana looks up to Frisk and sees the look of an angry woman who just caught someone doing something with their lover they shouldn't have been doing. "On second though never mind." She says as she slowly flies away deciding her life is more valuable than to argue with her queen.

Asriel stirred from his sleep as he sits up. "Can't this wait?" He asks groggily. "I was a dream where no one could bother us from resting peacefully..." He says annoyed. Frisk gives a chuckle as she smirks at him. "That can come later..." Her face then turns to a serious one. "However we got some issues… Someone posted on the UnderNet… I think it was Chara that they are going to kill everyone...Starting with me." Her face stares directly at Asriel who looks at her dead-on. "Well then I guess we have no choice then." He sighs. "Can't we have a single fucking week without dealing with Chara? Seriously I just want things to go back to normal." Frisk looks to the window as she sighs. "Me too. Azzy, me too." She says as she walks to the door, Asriel stands up as he follows.

They walk down the hall as Frisk calls out to Toriel. "Sans needs to talk to me and Asriel be back later." She walks down the stairs as Asriel follows her out the door. Toriel looks at them oddly. _'_ _What would Sans need to talk to them… Could he want to talk to her about what was said on the UnderNet? They really shouldn't have to worry about that..."_ Toriel sighs.

They walk across the street as they knock on the Skeleton house door. Sans opens it with serious look on his face. "Come on in." He says as he moves aside. Frisk and Asriel walk in, they see Papyrus staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. Sans closes the door as Papyrus looks over. "AH...HELLO FRISK, ASRIEL HOW ARE YOU TWO?" He asks as his voice feels distant. "We are fine… though you sound troubled..." Papyrus nods. "YES WELL I AM SURE SANS WILL EXPLAIN THINGS… I AM STILL JUST PROCESSING WHAT HE HAS SAID… PERHAPS YOU TWO SHOULD TAKE A SEAT." He suggests as he looks back up to the ceiling. Frisk and Asriel were a bit worried by Papyrus's behavior. "Hes not wrong, Best to take a seat…" Sans says as he pulls up one of the kitchen chairs sitting in it back wards. Asriel and Frisk take a seat on the couch next to Papyrus.

"Alright, first of. Frisk I think I should tell you about me and Papyrus… We have a connection to the previous Royal scientist... in fact… he was our Father." Frisk looks at him with a curious glance. "Was… it the third person in the photo… in the you know where?" Sans nods. "Yes, everyone else does not remember him...due to an incident. You see he 'fell' into the **CORE**. Which was an accident, however when he fell… He did not die. He attempted untested Magic. **Alteration Magic**. This magic-" Sans was cut off as Frisk spoke. "Messes with Space and time as well as lets you teleport around… it is what you use to move around so easily." Sans nods. "Yes… how did you?" He asks with a curious look.

"That would be me. Since you two are important to Queen Frisk and King Asriel, I see no issues with revealing my self now… even more so if their lives are at risk." Nana says as she slowly appears for Sans and Papyrus while on Asriel's left shoulder. "What is your deal and my left shoulder Nana?" Asriel asks as he looks to her as just shrugs. Sans looks at her with a glare. "Whoa! Calm down bones. Friend. Not Foe. Seriously you must have seen some shit in the underground to be so instantly untrusting." Nana says as she waves her hands in front of her. "As my King said, my name is Nana. Nana the Nimbat!" She says as she takes off his shoulder flying over to Sans with her hand out. Sans stares at her as he offers his finger to shake with a sigh.

"You really attract some interesting company you two..." Sans says as he looks to them. "Anyways, before I start asking questions about why _it_ is referring to you two as 'King' and 'Queen'. He was known as W. D. Gaster. Or as Wing Dings Gaster, the man who speaks in hands..." Frisk's eyes widen. "Wait The man who speaks in hands?! The River guide told me to be wary of that person!" Sans nods. "As you should… you see he is with us… while not. Hes stuck in an area of limbo somewhat. He is currently in the Void. He can see us and watch us, however he cannot interact with us… I want to say more however. I got some questions now I want answers for. Who the hell are the Sio'ta? And what do they have to do with you and Asriel." Frisk gives a sigh as she leans back. "Well… First thing first I think we should… talk about some of the more recent events before we get to that… Sans… Chara is back… and it is likely that user that was on the UnderNet today."

Sans's eyes narrowed. "Chara? That pesky little creepy kid that Asriel had as a sibling at one point?" Frisk nods. "Yes… you see I am not sure _what_ Chara is. After they died and the events with Asriel… they became… like a ghost… somewhat. When I fell into the underground _it_ followed me around, it was inside my head the entire time… whispering things… tempting me. It tricked me to think that it was nice and gave the suggestion of… that incident. However they were bound to the rules of the underground permanently as their body and what ever is left of their soul is stuck there… or was stuck there. I know they are bound by the aspects of its rules still… however now they are on the surface… I have not heard of it since the incident in the park with me and Azzy… I fear… its found a new method to do its work… whether its through someone else… or if they managed to successfully became physical again I have no idea." She looks at Sans with a dangerously serious face. "Sans… that _thing_. Is not human nor monster… nor is it like me and Asriel. When monster and human bear a child together their soul powers combine into a new race. **Sio'ta**. The Sio'ta apparently were the reasons humans had magic back then as they were either born as lesser Sio'ta that has thinned out or taught how to draw upon their soul power in a certain way that only Sio'ta can teach..."

Frisk sighs as she looks to the ceiling. "However being born as a **Sio'ta** is… complicated as lately now I have had an addition in my head. A small light orb that has yet to give me it's name. I call it L. now it has helped me on several occasions… and it has helped Azzy too. When near him L. can temporarily move its self to him to protect his mind… however supposedly Nana can do that for Azzy now." Frisk says questionably as she looks to the flying critter.

Nana gives a sigh. "Well… Yes and no… I can't do it like your guardian can, however I am using a type of ancient magic that was used to place the barrier on the underground. **Barrier Magic** can be used in several methods, one is to place a mental barrier to protect someone from outside invasions, however if the person has a 'connection' to someone, say like you and the King. You and your guardian can still enter his mind as he can with your mind." She says as flies over to Frisk. "Wait… He can enter my mind?!" She says as she leaps away from Azzy. "Hey its the first time I heard I could do something like that… thought that would explain why you seemed...odd in one of my dreams for a bit." He says as he sighs. "Yes however you can't see what each other are dreaming unless you desire it. So to her at the time it was likely she was seeing nothing but a void of darkness with you two floating there." Nana looks to Asriel. "Don't go poking around in her mind too much my King. You may find something… _surprising_." Nana says with a mischievous chuckle as a throw pillow slams into her knocking her to the floor. "Hey!"

Asriel sighs, "Don't worry about it too much I have no intention to invade your privacy… as long as you don't plan to do the same." He says as he looks to Frisk. _'_ _Would it be wrong to say I wasn't at least curious what he has going on in his head?'_ Frisk thinks to her self as suddenly a voice echos in her head. _'_ _Golly, this is weird… we can enter the others' mind? Crazy… guess that would have been handy back when I turned into such an asshole.'_ Frisk turns to Asriel. _'_ _W-What are you doing in my head!'_ Frisk's eye twitches. _'_ _What? Frisk?! What do you mean your head! Get out of my head!'_ Asriel turns to Frisk with his own twitching eye. _'_ _Actually your both in each others' head… you manged to setup a mental link… huh didn't think it was possible to do it while you were awake. Normally Sio'ta could only do it while asleep or in deep meditation'_ _'_ _So this is… uh awkward…'_ Asriel says through the new mental link. _'_ _Your telling me, L. how do we disconnect this…'_ Frisk asks the light. _'_ _Don't know, normally it auto-disconnects when your break concentration… I guess just try thinking about closing the link? '_ Frisk focuses as she tries to speak to Asriel. _'_ _Azzy can you hear me?'_ _'_ _It seems the link was broken. Interesting you are really something my queen._ ' Frisk gives a sigh as Asriel does as well.

Sans looks at them questionably. "You two… went rather quiet for a moment..." He says as he looks at them. "Turns out we can now speak to each other… _mentally_." Frisk says as she rolls her eyes. "Yay… telepathic link…" She says statistically. As Sans chuckles, he smiles. "Well at least you can use that to alert each other if your in danger. Or if one of you goes missing you can find each other now." Nana finally free of the throw pillow flies up to them. "A mental connection while awake?! Seriously you two really are destined to do great." Sans looks to the flying monster as he gives an intense stare. "Now I have a question for you… Why do you keep calling them King and Queen." Nana looks at Sans with a serious look. "They are to become the King and Queen of City of Neziam. The Utopia's start in this world. They are to lead the world into true peace, or at least that is how the prophecy goes." Frisk and Asriel looks at Nana. "A prophecy? Seriously I already fulfilled one by freeing the monster race. Can't anything ever be simple?" Frisk says as she slumps over, Asriel just places his hand on her shoulder nodding in agreement.

Nana frowns as she looks down. "In all honesty… I shouldn't be talking about this… When I was given this role by the elders, I was given strict rules to prevent changing the future… however… I can't just sit idly by watching all this happen… I have followed you both since you left the underground. I was ordered to watch and after the fight with you and the King I was to start assisting the King by protecting his mind. How can I be happy with my life if I stand by and watch people die when I have the chance to stop it or even help?" Nana looks to the ground obviously hurt by the fact she took so long to decide her own choice.

Frisk reaches out and plucks Nana from the air. With Nana in her hands she brings the small creature to her chest giving her a hug. "It's alright. We all have choices that are the hardest to make…" She says gently. Nana nods her hand and tries her best to return the hug with her small arms and hands. _'_ _She has overstepped her boundaries by making her own choice. Why do you comfort her? She should be rep- '_ _'_ _Shut up. I don't care who you are, don't talk to me like that again! If you have watched over my life like you said you have, then you know exactly why! Everyone has their right to make a choice. EVERYONE!'_ Frisk could feel the L. questioning everything feeling confused. _'_ _I do not understand…_ _'_ Frisk gives a mental sigh. _'_ _That is what makes everyone special… allowing them to define themselves. A choice may give a mistake, but orders are going to give regrets. In war times soldiers were sometimes ordered to kill children… even if they were not an enemy… just because they could become potential enemies… some soldiers have commit suicide after that with regret because it was by orders. If given the choice they would have preferred a way that didn't involve such acts.'_ L. questioned its self some more as she could feel it question what it was feeling.

' _What you are saying is that… orders should be disobeyed? '_ Frisk mentally shook her head. _'_ _No… not always. Orders I think should be broken if they break you past a moral code. If someone you care about or even someone who had done no wrong to you was in danger and could die… would you break your orders to save them? Or could you live with the fact you let them die because someone told you not to help them.'_ _'_ _I… I… I do not know. This… is new to me… it is all confusing. What you say makes sense… I have known nothing else other than to protect you… if I had a body of my own… a life of my own… I do not know if I could do the things that you do… I need to think things over… thank you… this talk was… informative… and nice.'_ L. went silent as Frisk gave a sigh.

"Everything alright buddy?" Sans asks at the random sigh. "Yeah, just had a talk with L. it was confused about my actions of forgiving Nana for breaking her orders." She says as she looks at the small critter against her chest. The day went calm after that as night soon came, however Frisk tried to pull Asriel back to cuddle with her. His eye twitched as he said he did not want another incident just yet… afraid that their mother would catch them… never noticing she had yet to lecture them for catching them in the first place. The night went by soundly as another wave a dark feelings and an uneasy energy flowed across the city once more.

In the dark of the night a figure who was taking a form of a teen-aged male smiled darkly as their eyes glowed menacingly red. "It is time… Let us play…" He says as he gives a dark chuckle.

/Seven fifteen/

Asriel slowly wakes up as he sits up, feeling a weight next to him he looks down as his eye begins to twitch. There laying next to him is Frisk in a T-shirt and shorts, giving a sigh as he nudges her. "Time to wake up Frisk..." Frisk slowly looks up and around. "hmm? This… isn't my room." she says groggily. "Yeah.. it is my room. What did you do? Sleep walk in here?" She sits up as a blush slightly finds its way onto her face. "I… guess so? Sorry..." He waves it off as he climbs out of bed. "It is alright...try not to make it a habit… I would rather not mom think we are at it every night..." He says as he gets his clothes. Frisk nods as she stands up, walking over to the door she gently looks around as she slips out. "See you at the table." She says as she leaves closing the door behind her. Asriel sighs as finishes getting his things. He heads to the door as he feels a breeze below. Looking down his eyes twitch. _'_ _What the shit! FRISK!'_ He yells in his head as he finds himself without underwear on.

Frisk was sneaking back up to her room. _'_ _Oh why did I do that… though I couldn't resist the temptation…'_ She thought as her blush deepens. She slips into her room as she gets her clothes ready for a shower and school.

Back with Asriel who was still annoyed. "Hey she must have been hungry for a special snack in the middle of the night." Nana says with a chuckle from her spot from desk. Asriel looks at her with a glare as she laughs harder, he just couldn't win against girls most of the time. Sighing he finds his underwear in the bed as he slips them on as he heads to the shower as well.

Twenty minutes later Frisk and Asriel were eating breakfast with everyone, however unknown to them they were in a bit of a discussion. _'_ _Seriously why?! Come on Frisk I nearly walked out in the nude cause of you!'_ Frisk gives a light mental chuckle. _'_ _You have nothing to be ashamed of… should be proud of what your packing…_ ' She replies lustily. _'_ _Seriously you are lusting over me way too much suddenly. What has gotten into you? Do I need to get a lock for my room?'_ Frisk mentally goes wide eyed. _'_ _N-No! Please don't! Sorry! Just please don't do that! I don't know why… I just find my self really wanting you suddenly… as of late_ ' She replies as Asriel gives a mental sigh.

' _Perhaps you should ask Alphys? She may be-'_ Asriel was cut off. _'_ _Oh god! No! I can't! If… If she found out what I have done… she would likely tell Undyne, then Undyne would tell everyone else!'_ Frisk exclaims as she worriedly replies. _'_ _If you jump me again while I sleep to 'sample' me I will put a lock on the door then.'_ Frisk tried to find words to fight back as she mentally sighed. _'_ _Fine… I will talk to Alphys after school...'_ She gives in.

Asriel cuts the connection off from his end as he finishes his meal. "Thanks for the food mom!" He smiles. Frisk nods as she was currently thinking of her options. Today was off to an interesting start. They were soon heading off in the car to school. After twenty minutes they arrived, rushing out of the car they waved to Toriel as they met up with Penny who was waiting for them at the door of the school. "How did your date go you two?" She says with a smile, causing Asriel to blush and Frisk to look away slightly. "The date was great..." Penny smirked as she saw the looks on their face. "Oh Frisk you have got to tell me the after-date details later then!" Frisk's head snapped to Penny with wide eyes. "N-No way! Not here at school at least!" Asriel's eye twitched at their little talk as he gently grabs Frisk's arm. "Hey we are gonna be late talk about this later!" He says as he gives a nudge. Frisk nods taking this chance to avoid the discussion further. Placing their stuff away and getting their history books they head to History class.

They quickly took their seats as they got into history class, Professor Bleck walks in as he stands in the middle of the class. "Morning class! Today we have a new student joining us. Please come in and introduce your self." He says as a Young man walks in, looking to be fourteen or fifteen in age, standing at Five foot five. His eyes red, with brown hair to his shoulders. He was wearing a Gray shirt with a black jacket and a pair of blue jeans. He had an ominous feeling about him as he gave a slight smirk. "Yo, my name is Faras, Faras Chains. Strange name yes I know however can't really chose your own name can you?" He chuckles as he looks over the class his eyes slightly narrowing and smirk widening. "I am fifteen of age and I hope we can _all_ get along..." He says.

Prof. Bleck nods his head as he speaks up. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Dreemuur. He is the one with the white fur in the back." He says as he begins writing on the chalkboard. He walks up and offers a hand to Asriel. "Nice to meet you…?" He waits for Asriel who stares at him questionably as he shakes the hand. "Asriel. Asriel Dreemuur." He replies not sure about this person in front of him. _'_ _I don't like this person… He… feels familiar… yet dangerous at the same time… I also don't like the way he eyed at Frisk…'_ Asriel thinks to himself as he watches Faras closely.

' _Azzy… I don't like him… L is warning me to stay away from him...'_ Frisk says mentally as she establishes their mental link. _'_ _Yeah he gives me a bad vibe… we shall just have to watch him closely… also if he hits on you I am going to punch him.'_ Frisk's eyes widen some at Asriel's sudden boldness. _'_ _Right… well let us get to work on history...'_ She replies as she cuts the link off. She was starting to like this link to Asriel… it was starting to be useful.

History class went as normal as normal could be after that. Asriel and Frisk had returned to their lockers. They had just gotten their stuff for language arts. "Yo, hope I am not bothering you two." A voice calls out from behind them. Asriel and Frisk turns around to see Faras standing behind them. "Howdy Faras, did you need something?" Asriel asks trying to be nice, best not try and make enemies. "I was wondering, since I am new to this school and what not since I just transferred over. You see my parents had to change jobs from another city, so I don't really have a lot of friends..." He says his face with some sweat on it as he gives a light chuckle "...that you two could help me out here… I really feel out of place here since I was in an all human school before… I really don't want to make any enemies when I just got here." He seemed so sincere. Frisk carefully eyed him however gives a sigh and smiles. "Sure, I don't see no harm in that." Frisk replies. Asriel looks over her with a look. _'_ _Is this really a wise idea… that means he will be around us a lot… well what better way to keep an eye on him then...'_ Asriel thought as he nods in agreement. "Yeah, it is always nice to have friends when your in a new place." Asriel says as he gives a slightly rough pat to Faras's back. "Sweet, hey I got to go, got math class next..." He says with a slump walking off to his locker.

"You sure this is wise Frisk?" Asriel asks as he stands next to her. "Not in the slightest. However if he is stuck with us… we can watch him closely… you know as they say. Keep your friends close… and your enemies closer." She replies quietly. Asriel understanding her plan goes with it. They head to Language arts so they don't get late, Nana however flies off and follows after Faras, letting them know she would keep an eye on him for the moment to check something.

The hour continued uneventful for Asriel, Frisk and Nana as things went _normal_ , even with this new addition to their school. Soon it was Magic class as Frisk and Asriel were getting their stuff Penny came up to them. "Hey you two did you hear about that new student here?" She asks as she opens her locker. "Yeah… we met him. Name is Faras Chains...Speak of the devil and he comes." Asriel says as he sees Faras heading their way. He closes his locker and gives Faras a wave. "Howdy Faras, how did class go?" Faras gave him a tired look. "Boring! Math sucks man!" Asriel gives a chuckle. "This is our friend Penny, Penny this is Faras." Faras smiles as he offers out his hand. "Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" Faras says. Penny takes his hand and shakes it. "Yeah!" She smiles as she grabs her stuff. "Well off to class History here I come!" She says as she takes off. "Well we got Magic class catch you later Faras." Asriel says as he walks by Frisk. She still was in her locker getting her stuff ready.

Faras smirks as he walks forwards slowly towards her, his hand reaching out towards her. He grabs her shoulder and leans to her ear. "You better hurry, Your gonna be late for class!" He says gently into her ear making her jump as he walks away with a smile. Frisk's heart was racing as it scared her, as she was in her own thoughts. _'_ _Holy shit! I was not expecting that.'_ She thinks as she sighs closing her locker running to class. Catching up with Asriel who gives her a look. "What took you so long? You were nearly late for class!" He says as he looks at her. "Sorry got distracted by some thoughts, then Faras gave me a scare telling me I was fixing to be late, was not expecting him to say anything to me right then." She says as she gives a sigh. Asriel gives a worried look at Frisk. "You got to be more alert right now… even more so after what was said on the UnderNet." Frisk nods as she understood. "Sorry, its just that this is all getting to me… lets get seated before class starts" She says as she walks in Asriel following behind her.

As they get seated Toriel walks in with a smile on her face. "Alright class, Today we have an extra special lesson. Today we learn what everyone's **Special Magic** is! Now this may seem amazing however it can end up being a simple magic alignment such as I am with **Fire Magic** , This Special Magic is the magic you can master to it's fullest. The difficult portion of this though is that not everyone can channel this magic the same. For instance, Undyne the undying. Ex-Royal Guard Captain, can summon spears using a type of **Creation magic**. It is not the same as the **True** **Creation Magic** which is very dangerous for Monsters to use as it can damage the soul if not… well lets move away from that. Either way she has to channel enough into her hand and then force it into a natural shape that feels at ease with her. Asgore who is able to do something similar is able to do it after training for years it is however not to the degree Undyne has it as he can only summon one, where Undyne can summon many at once even away from her body!" Toriel says with a smile as she writes down on the chalkboard.

"Now let us begin, we shall go through each person for this as some magic is large and other is small. We want to not cause an incident in the school so I will call you up and assist you in channeling your **Soul Power**. We have a special tool that we can also use if you wish to learn without likely causing issues it can also be used if you want to know what kind of magic you are aligned to so you can know what you have to do!" Toriel says as she pulls out a large orb like object. She walks over to a stand as she places it in. "This object works by projecting a image of your magic. If it is something involving you your self it will project you along side the magic." She says as she gets everything ready.

"First up is..." She goes through a list of names after about ten minutes a lot of the class had simple like magic that was rather disappoint to first, Some based around light. Other based around other elements. Toriel looks up from her chart with a smile. "Will Frisk come down and give it a go?" She says out as Frisk stands up walking down with a smile. "Now do you want to use the orb or do you want to attempt it right off the bat?" She asks. Frisk deciding that it would be safer as she had no idea what would happen took the orb option. "I will use the orb. I'd rather not it be something dangerous..." She says with a light chuckle. "Alright dear, place your hands on the orb and channel your magic into it naturally it will do the rest." Toriel says taking a step back.

Asriel watching from his seat next to her spot smiles. _'_ _I wonder what magic she has been aligned to from her monster side?'_ He thought as she placed her hands on the orb. With a sigh she focuses her power as the orb glows. A figure of her with several other objects floating by her each of different elements. "Oh my!" Frisk's image began to change into different forms at random and an object was being created from nothing in front of her in the projection.

"I think that is enough Frisk." She says as Frisk pulls her magic back and removes her hands. "You have are an absolute mystery at times. Your projection not only should all the Basic elements, but advanced ones as well! Your projection even showed **Trans-formative Magic** , **True Creation Magic** , and even some hints at **Ancient Magic**. You are truly a rare sight!" Toriel exclaims with happiness. "Now take your seat, Up next Asriel. Please come down and let us see what you got." She says with a smile.

As Frisk was walking back to her seat she linked up with Asriel. _'_ _Azzy I know you want to show off and attempt it… but if any indication of what happen with me… I think it is best to just use the orb… least we do is blow something up in attempting magic with natural flow like that.'_ Asriel gives a mental sigh. _'_ _Come on Frisk! I highly doubt that would happen...'_ Frisk gives him a look as she takes her seat. _'_ _Did you forget that you were turned into a Sio'ta like me? Your not a normal monster anymore Azzy… our magic… is dangerous.'_ Asriel had to agree… their magic potential was extremely terrifying now. He walks down to the front of the class. _'_ _Alright, you got a point. No blowing up the school… if anything let the orb be broken cause of what we can do and not everyone else.'_ Frisk gave a mental nod as the link was cutoff. "I think I will use the orb as well… If it is anything like yours… well I would rather not be blamed for the reason the school caught fire..." Asriel says sheepishly as the class chuckles. "Alright go ahead and place your hands on the orb and channel your power through." She says as Asriel takes his spot.

The same event as with Frisk happened though with a much lesser amount of flash to it, not as many elements and no creation of an object. "Well that certainly is a surprise, **Fire Magic** , **Water Magic** , **Ice Magic** , **Trans-formative Magic** , **Ancient Magic** , and **Healing Magic**. Quiet a set of magical mastery you got going for you!" Toriel says proudly. "T-Thank you!" Obviously surprised indeed what all he had shown to him. _'_ _So much magic I can learn… and yet it is no where near Frisk's amount of magic she can master could it be that is my limit or just what Ive set my self up for now?'_ He thought as he heads back to his seat. "Good job Azzy, you got a lot going for you!" She says with a smile. "Yeah… though not like you though. You have **True Creation Magic**! That is truly amazing." He says with a chuckle.

The bell soon rang as Toriel lays her chart down. "Alright everyone that is all we have time for today! Tomorrow we will learn how to use your new magic! For Frisk and Asriel you two will likely start off with trying to use the elements you are aligned to on lesser scale. I have not seen such an affinity for so much magic in all my years." She says as she waves them off. _'_ _I will need to talk to them… and give them lessons at home for that amount of magic… so much of it… I figured Frisk would be special with some magic if now a few, but Asriel had just as much almost and on the same strength as her! Oh also need to talk to them about yesterday… never got around to that…'_ She gives a light chuckle as she plans her day out and gets ready for the next class.

Frisk and Asriel got to their lockers and saw Penny waiting for them. "Hey! How did Magic Class go?" She asks as they arrive. "Great honestly, Turns out Azzy and I have a ton of magic we can master! Even some rare and ancient types of magics!" Frisk says with a smile. "Whoa really?! That is amazing, Seriously kickass. Can't wait for you to show me what you got!" Penny says with excitement as Frisk and Asriel give a light laugh. "Yeah though we start learning with the elemental magics tomorrow. Most of our class had **Light Magic** , **Wind Magic** , **Shield Magic** , and finally **Water Magic**. Some of the most basic magics… I feel like we kinda showed off when we learned ours..." Frisk gives a sigh. "Yeah.. though it is not like we could have shown a small portion the device shows us our specialty magics..." Frisk says as she places her books up.

"Anyways I am starved! Shall we go eat lunch?" Frisk says with a smile. "Yeah!" Penny and Asriel reply as they were ready to eat as well. The day went-by and they never ran into Faras again for the rest of their classes. The day went by quickly at that as they soon found themselves heading to their lockers for the final time. "What a day." Asriel says as he gives out a sigh. "Yeah no joke, Still not bad." Frisk replies with a smile. "Yeah! Anyways I got to get going, got some plans with my family today." Penny says as she takes off. "Take care Penny!" They say in unison as they get their stuff. "Hey you two sorry I didn't catch ya at lunch I was called away to the Principle's office cause he had some questions about some stuff." a voice calls out behind them making them jump. "Geez Faras don't scare us like that!" Asriel says as he tries to slow his pounding heart. Faras gives a chuckle. "Sorry, anyways I was wondering… one of the classmates was talking about some strange device they found in the forest it was causing a lot of electrical interference. Though they said it was not of human design, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go check it out." Faras asks. Asriel raises an eyebrow at this sudden question. _'_ _what are you playing at? This seems odd...'_ Asriel thought as he looks to Frisk. _'_ _If he is dangerous… or at least an enemy… then he would try to show his true colors in private… If we take this we could walk into a trap… however if we don't then we wont know if he truly is Friend or Foe…'_

Frisk gives a mental sigh as she links mentally with Asriel again. _'_ _Azzy, I think this is a perfect chance to see if he is… a friend or a foe.'_ She says mentally as Asriel lets out his own mental sigh. _'_ _This could be a trap, what if you get hurt?'_ He replies worriedly. _'_ _I will be fine, lets take this chance, if he is an enemy our magic can easily overpower him.'_ Asriel had to agree they did have a chance if Faras was an enemy if they did this together. Asriel turns to Faras with a smile. "Sure man, Where at in the forests?" He ask as he pulls his phone out opening up a map. "I think they said it was the North West forests just an hour from here near the mountains." He says looking at the map on Asriel's phone.

They head out and tell Toriel they were gonna go check something out and would walk home. She looked worried, but said it was alright then and for them to hurry back. They walk down the sidewalk in a close direction to the forest. "So tell me about yourselves I mean, I have told you some of me, I wanna hear about my new friends!" Faras says as he turns around walking backwards looking at them. "Well I am the ambassador between humans and monsters when Asgore needs my help." Frisk says as Faras looks at her. "Asgore… that is the king of monsters right?" He asks. Frisk nods. "Wow what a responsibility. What about you Asriel?" He asks as he turns to Asriel. "Well I am nothing special. Just Asriel son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. Though technically my mom is no longer the queen as she broke off with dad." He says as he looks to the sky. "So your a prince more or less? That is cool, you must get all the girls then." Faras says with a large smile. "Nah I already have one girl and I don't need anymore than her." Asriel says as he pulls Frisk against him who just smiles. "Though we are brother and sister. My mom adopted Frisk as her own." Asriel says with a smirk. "Very odd… but hey who am I to judge who you want to live with for your life! I mean come on, it would happen to someone else at some point too I bet." Faras says as he turns around.

They make small talk for a bit longer as they enter the edge of the woods. "Sweet now I think he was talking about it being close to the mountains about half-way to the closest one." Faras says as he leads the way. "So what did this device look like? Did he describe it?" Frisk asks as she watches Faras closely. "Yeah he said it was large, maybe about five feet wide and Two feet in length with lots of weird blue orbs and green mystical lights floating around it."

Faras says as he uses his arms to help describe it. "That does sound like something of not human design..." Asriel says as he looks around. They were completely out of sight… and half-way through the forest would be out of hearing range… the perfect place for an 'accident'. "So it was active?" Faras nods. "Yeah he said it look like it was running on its own with no sort of power supply to power it. Sounds strange I know… but hey if anyone is likely to understand stuff like that its someone who knows **Magic**. I mean you and the other monsters know magic and can identify if something is of magical nature right Asriel?" He asks as he turns his head to look at him.

Asriel nods his head. "Yeah, magic is every monster's specialty..." He says as a lie as since now monsters could do more than just magic only as their greatest strength on the surface. "Sweet then maybe you can tell what this thing is." Faras says as he turns his head back. They were still walking through the woods as they carefully kept their eyes out while not looking suspicious to Faras. After about another ten minutes they arrived at the site. In front of them was a large hole in the ground that looked unnatural. "Here we are. He said it was down there. He and his friends found this place by accident and decided to explore it… there should be a rope around here somewhere..." He says as he looks around.

Frisk letting her curious nature get to her as she walks closer to the hole looking down she couldn't see if it had a bottom or if was a low drop. Asriel walks up to her as he looks to her. "Perhaps we should move away… looks deep." He says as Frisk nods. However before they could do anything Frisk felt herself being shoved by a foot. "So foolish..." a voice came behind them it sounded more emotionless and careless. She started to fall in. "Frisk!" Asriel quickly jumps after her grabbing her and turning his back to the dark pit. Faras kneels down and sighs. "Damn it Asriel… I didn't want to hurt you just yet… I still have to play with your stupid bitch and kill her first before I destroy you..." He says as he jumps down after them.

Frisk's eyes were wide as they were falling it didn't take long as they fell about thirty-five feet easily. There was a loud snap and splat as they hit the stone ground. "Asriel?! Are you ok?" She asks as she turns around. He was in pain by the expression on his face. "I'm fine!" He gasps out in pain. Frisk summons some **Light Magic** as she looks around. She finds his leg broken and bent bad with a large stone spike sticking through it. "Oh my god! Asriel this is bad!" She says worriedly as she grabs the stone spike and attempts to break it off with her strength. "God it was so boring messing with humans and monsters like I was a friend..." Faras calls out above them as he gently lands on the stone floor next to them. His eyes glowing lightly in the darkness.

Suddenly flames burst forth in several areas around the cave lighting it up. Showing several dead corpses that were still somewhat fresh. "Getting enough power to take a full form was a pain. Once I got the first soul though it was so much easier… I could enter human minds again and manipulate them to come here. Starting with people that would never be missed." He says as he smirks. "You fucking bastard." Frisk yells out at Faras as he laughs. "You are right about that. I am a bastard." His clothing changes slowly to a green shirt with yellow stripes and a pair of baggy blue jeans. "Damn you two are so gullible… unless… you were hoping for me to attack.. then you two are just fucking stupid!" Faras says. "You are not Faras… your Chara!" Faras chuckles. "Yep! Faras Chains. Remove most of the letters and keep CH from chains and you can make Chara!" Chara says as he walks slowly over to them

"You know… I was going to leave Asriel alive until he fucking tried to save your life. Hes gotten way too damn bold for me to keep around as a toy to play with as I kill everyone before him… So I am going to kill you… then I am going to slowly and painfully kill Asriel… then I will find a way to resurrect him as my slave and use him to destroy everything… just like I originally planned.. You see… Asriel has special access to the SAVE. While he is the only monster I know that has ever been able to access it from birth.. though the idiot never realized that he had it!" Chara shouts as he walks forward a black mist covers his hand as a revolver forms in his hand. Chara begins to laugh as he walks forwards. "Don't worry… I will make this quick… after all I am a busy person after all..." Chara says as he points it at Frisk. Her whole world slows down.

' _Is this it? Is this my end? Is this our end? Is everyone going to die because we fell for this trap?'_ She thought franticly as her mind wandered to Penny, Toriel, Jake, Asgore, Egel, Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, All her friends and family… was this it? _'_ _Queen this is unlike you… you once told me those who obey their orders and let those close to them get hurt was wrong… are you going to just let this thing give you the order to die?'_ _'_ _No! I can't… but how can I fight back without Asriel… hes hurt… I can't leave him here...'_ _'_ _Then don't… I have thought about it and… I will help you more than I born originally for… I will give you every ounce of my power to help you. Fill your soul and body with your __**Soul Power**_ _I will help control the flow. Take form and fight this thing! I… I refuse to let my life that I gained through you to be ruined by some __**thing**_ _.. I am alive… just as you are. I thought about it all and I can't take the regret I would feel if I sat by. Queen take my power and take flight! Take my power and fight back!'_ _'_ _L...'_ _'_ _My name… is Leina. Please my queen show this creature the power of the_ _ **Sio'ta**_ _!'_ Frisk nods her head. "Right… Thanks Leina..." She speaks out in the open as her magic flows through her body. Chara smiling as he prepares to fire. "Time to die…" He says as he enjoys the situation he has at hand.

A sudden burst of orange flames and golden glow blasts forth from Frisk as it throws Chara back some making the shot shoot up into the ceiling of the cave. "What the hell?!" He exclaims as he is blinded and thrown back. _'_ _Frisk'_ Asriel thinks as the light blinds him. In the light Frisk was changing, fur growing over her, her face changing more that of an animal her pupils turn into slits as she lets out of a low growl, Light bursts out from her back and takes form into something else.  "I'll kill you CHARA!" She shouts as the flames and glow vanishes. Frisk stood there with burnt orange fur with gray secondary color, looking similar to Egel now with a Fox-like face though shallower yet more feminine and an angrily waving tail behind her, complete with two **Soul powered** wings. "What the hell?!" Chara shouts as he looks up his eyes go wide. _'_ _W-What is this feeling? Is… this fear?'_ He thinks as Frisk launches forth her new clawed hand stretching out to grab Chara.

Chara jumps away from the hand only for a tail to smack into him hard sending him flying into a wall. _'_ _What the hell is happening… this is not how this supposed to go!'_ He screams in his head as he looks at Angered enraged **Sio'ta** in front of him. Her eyes look at him. Black as the void as she screams before golden glow grows in them. _'_ _What the hell is going on! That… That look… NO! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!'_ Chara feels fear fill his entire body as he screams out. "NO GET AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He screams out as he aims the gun at Frisk firing it off rapidly. Frisk launching forwards faster as she growls _"_ _I WILL KILL YOU, YOU HAVE HARMED PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!"_ Her voice echos out darkly and angrily. Using her wings to maneuver herself as she gets in close to Chara, quickly grabbing him by the head and throwing him roughly at the farthest wall from her and Asriel. _'_ _Queen get Asriel and get out of here… I know you want to kill that thing… however your King is in need of medical attention!'_ Frisk was about to go after Chara as Leina spoke to her. Deciding that Asriel was more important her eyes slowly returned normal with white and golden glow instead of the demonic black and gold. She leaps over to Asriel grabbing the stone and breaking it before carefully lifting his leg out of the little stone left.  "Let us leave this place..." She says as she gently flies out of the hole.

Chara finally getting him self free of the stone wall he was stuck in. _'_ _What the hell.. that was not how things were supposed to happen! What the fuck are you, stupid bitch!'_ Chara says as he falls unconscious exhausted. Another figure walks in a shadow of the cave deeper down with a purple glow coming from their eyes. "I have found… my Angel of Death..." The male voice says as the flames go out swallowing the room in darkness.

On the surface level Frisk was using her new form to quickly fly through the forest staying hidden till she was close enough to their home to enter the open. Asriel was smiling like an idiot. "So.. you have a monster form… honestly I have to say you still look absolutely gorgeous." He says with a dumb smile. "Shut up..." She says with a slight blush. As they fly through the woods, she soon finds her time to leave it as she takes a turn and quickly flies towards the Dreemuur house.

/Toriel/

Toriel was reading a book in the living room as she waited for the kids to return. "Wonder whats taking them so long..." She says with worry as suddenly the door starts to open revealing a monster formed Frisk carrying Asriel. "Mother! Asriel needs attention quickly!" She says as she soon collapses on to her knee. "Oh my word! What happened to you Asriel?" Toriel asks as she quickly throws the book to the side rushing to them. "Long story… Frisk… drop your transformation… your going to run out of **Soul Power** if you don't stop..." He says as he looks to Frisk. "Frisk?" Toriel says as she looks at the feminine monster in front of her, looking at her eyes she finally sees it. "Oh my Frisk!?" Frisk slowly pulls back her magic as her body slowly reverts the changes, and as the wings recede back into her.

Frisk manages to rest Asriel on the floor as she falls to the side exhausted. Toriel quickly applies some **Healing Magic** to Asriel's leg with one arm and getting her phone out with the other. "You have _A LOT_ of explaining to do mister! Seriously… and where is that friend of-" Asriel looks up at her with an annoyed look. "He was no friend… It's his fault we are like this… if it wasn't for Frisk, we would be dead that is for sure… we will explain it all once Frisk is awake… Now please heal my leg… damn it hurts." Toriel glares at him, but lets his curse slide as he did indeed have a bad broken and pierced leg.

She calls Alphys who quickly picks up. _"_ _Hey Tori… how-_ " "No time for chitchat! Get over here now this is bad. REALLY bad Alphys, Bring every bit of medical equipment and have Undyne alert everyone… Including Mettaton." _"_ _O-Ok… I will be right there! Undyne ca-"_ The phone hung up. Toriel sighs as she focuses on stabilizing Asriel's condition before it got worse. "You two… I swear!" She angrily says.

It was not even Ten minutes later as Alphys and Undyne arrived and walks up seeing the sight before her. Sans arrived a minute later with fury entering his eyes. "Who did this?!" He demanded instantly. "Asriel said they would let everyone know once Frisk was awake again. Set her on the couch please…" Sans reached down and picked up Frisk with Undyne's help to place Frisk on the couch. Egel came downstairs and saw Frisk out cold and Asriel's damaged leg. "What on the mountain happened here?" He asks. "I don't know, but apparently they were attacked.." Toriel says

it was thirty minutes later everyone aside from Mettaton had arrived. Toriel took the liberty of calling Penny asking her to come over as she may have some clue as to what happen. When Penny arrived with Jake they were met with a sight. Toriel sighed as she found out there was not much that she knew either. They requested to stay for a bit to be with their friend's side. Toriel allowed it, though Jake felt a little uncomfortable with all the monsters around him.

Ten minutes later after that Frisk groans as she tries to sit up. "Is...Azzy ok?" She says as she manages to slowly situp. "He is stabilized. Good thing you got here so fast he was close to going into shock with t amount of blood loss… What ever you have done to him with that **Soul Vessel** really toughened him up from a normal monster." Alphys says with a smile. "Good. God was I an idiot for what I had us do..." She says with a sigh. "I want to know exactly what happen little lady!" Toriel says with anger.

Frisk sighs as she lays back down. "It was Faras… Or I should say Chara." Penny looks at Frisk. "Faras was really nice? How could he have done something to put you both in such states..." Frisk shook her head. "It was a farce… Faras, or Chara as Asriel and I know _him_ by… since now he has a gender… was a cause of a lot of issues in the past… In fact mom.. you should remember Chara quiet well from the underground." Toriel looks down. "I… I never knew that child was so… dark." She says not wanting to believe it. "Mom… Chara used Asriel back then to nearly kill humans.. and since that plan didn't work used his death as a spark to nearly kill all humans..." Frisk says as she turns her head to Toriel some.

Jake's eyes widen. As he recalled what Asriel told him weeks ago on the balcony.

/Flashback/

" _I can see that, I mean I too had that feeling with an older family member. They are not around anymore died back in the underground. A human mind you. Though the reason I want to go back to that point at times is cause I want to reveal the truth about who they truly were." Asriel said. "They nearly caused a war between humans and monsters if it wasn't for Frisk."_

 _Jake's eyes went to Asriel. "That… really sucks, what did they do if you don't mind me asking." Asriel sighed._

" _They died with a plan they had told me about, at the time I was young and naive, so I pursued it. Taking their soul like they said, I crossed the barrier. They took over control of our body and lead us to the village they were born in. Humans attacked us thinking I killed them. They whispered their wishes through their soul… to kill everyone. But I didn't listen I took each blow until they stopped, then I returned home with their body and collapsed in front of my mother and father… My father filled with anger and rage upon seeing me like that declared he would free monsters to kill all the humans because they had killed his son." Asriel explained._

/Flashback end/

"So… that is who he was talking about.." He says quietly. Frisk nods. "Yeah… Chara wants the death of humans badly… I don't know why. However he wants Asriel and me… dead. He plans to find a way to revive Asriel back with the intention of turning him into a slave for killing humans." She says as she looks to the ceiling. Toriel gasps as a few others tighten their fists in anger. "That… You know! I can't believe this..." Undyne angrily replies trying to hold her tongue in front of Toriel.

"Kid… Are you saying Chara is a living entity again?" Sans asks as he looks at her. "Yes. Chara has killed several humans and taken their souls to reinforce his soul to revive himself… He can physically change his form..." Frisk says. Toriel angrily growls. "This week is going to hell!" She shouts surprising everyone. "First I find you and Asriel dressing from doing you know what! Then someone threatens to kill you over the UnderNet. And finally you collapse in the door way with Asriel bleeding and a broken leg after you two _nearly_ die! Seriously I do not know how much more of this I can take!" Frisk blushed as Toriel just announced to everyone she and Asriel had sex. Penny looks at Frisk with a smirk while wiggling her eyebrows.

Egel places his hand onto Toriel's shoulder. "Calm down Tori… you don't need to overwork your self… why not make something for everyone to drink." Toriel sighs as she nods heading to the kitchen. The room stayed in silence for some time. Penny and Jake soon said they had to leave as they left, letting everyone know it was nice to meet them and saying goodbye.

"Well at this point I guess they are going to miss a day of school at the least." Alphys says. Toriel glares at them. "Hey! It is not like we planned this to miss school!" Frisk says with a smile. Asriel now awake nods gently as he lays next to Frisk in the floor refusing to be anywhere else.

"Now explain why you were in a transformed state! You shouldn't even be able to do so yet! I still want to know why you have so much Magic access on both you and Asriel." Toriel demands as Frisk and Asriel sigh. "I think Nana should tell you.." Asriel says as he lays back. "Nana… come on and deal with this..." He says out-loud. "I don't want to! Too many monsters..." She says to Asriel "This is an order Nana." He says making everyone else except Sans and Papyrus look at him with worry and confusion. "Fine." A voice echos through the room as nearly everyone jumps. Egel, Sans and Papyrus all stay still not affected by the voice. Nana stands on the coffee table as she reveals her self. "Hello everyone… My name is Nana. Nana the Nimbat." She says as she shyly looks at the ground. "Now… er I am going to explain about how… King Asriel… is different from the rest of you now… and how he and Queen Frisk have access to a lot more than than everyone as well.." She says as she takes a sigh. She explains everything to everyone in detail.

After an hour of explaining things Toriel was now sitting down slumped. "You two are a handful..." She says as Frisk gives a chuckle. "Now back to your original question… Thanks to Leina… my guardian as Nana is Asriel's. I was able to enter a transformed state… they controlled the flow of my magic while I called upon it. Leina applied their own power to it giving me access to the wings I had. I was just about to give up… everything just seemed to stop for me. I was going to die… then Leina spoke to me, with a new resolve in their life they share with me… they want to not regret by standing by letting everything fall into its own place. After all we make our own destiny right?" Frisk says as she smiles causing everyone to smile back at her.

"That is right!" Undyne shouts with an excited smile. "However I am still trying to find out what happened… You all remember the incident on the UnderNet… that 'Angel of Death.' That… was not Chara… since he seemed not to understand what was happening when I changed… thinking I was a normal human! He freaked out when I went into some… enraged state. Kept shouting to stay away. Became erratic in his actions… We have more issues than just Chara now. Something… else is out there." Frisk says as she frowns. "Yeah… that was Chara… however I have never seen them...him… dang that is weird… so afraid though. It was like their past came and haunted them through the eyes of Frisk..." Asriel says as he sits up. "What ever this 'Angel of Death' person or thing is… I fear it is going to be a lot more dangerous than anything else..." He says as he sighs.

Things were going from bad to worse… to absolutely horrible. Asgore was currently in deep thought as now he has to worry about someone after his child and two after his ambassador. Sans was extremely worried. Not just one, but two people after Frisk… and an attempt was just made on her life… He was absolutely livid about this. Papyrus was down about this, there had to be something he could do! It upset him to no end knowing that he can't do much right now! Toriel was worried like Sans, however an anger grew in her chest as she was nearing her limit. She wanted so badly to burn something or someone. Alphys was trying to think of something she could make or do to help with all this… it was getting worse with each day it seemed. Undyne was thinking of several reasons why she should be placed as an official body guard to them. She wanted to tear into something horribly bad right now.

Egel gives out a sigh. He couldn't stand it anymore. People were after his child and he could do nothing it seemed. However there was one thing he could do. "Frisk, it has come to my attention from earlier. When Toriel got home she boasted about how you have access to **True Creation Magic**. Would you like to learn how to master it?" He says as he looks down at her seriously. "Yes I would...but who knows enough about it to teach me that far." Egel smiles as he sticks his hand out causing a silver orb to create it's self from nothing. "My child… You are lucky to have such a father… I am the only known monster to ever be born with, **True Creation Magic**." He says with a smile causing her to go wide eyed. Everyone else stares in awe.

Asgore sighs. "So that is why you never fought with magic… you didn't have a specialty for any normal or elemental magics… Just access to ancient and legendary magic." He says with annoyed sigh. "And I still kicked your hide many times shrimp!" Egel replies with a scoff. Frisk gives a light laugh. "Why do you keep calling him shrimp? Seriously hes nearly as tall as you dad." Frisk asks with a smile. Egel laughs hard as Asgore slumps. Toriel gives a light chuckle as well. "Oh it is only cause when he was younger he seriously had managed to block off his **Soul power** from making his body grow on accident and he ended up being shorter than everyone for eighty some years! Seriously little Toriel was taller than him for seventy of those years!" Egel says with large smile. Toriel started to burst out in a laughing remembering that time. Everyone else joined in after imagining a Asgore shorter than Toriel. "Heck he was as Short as Sans over there." Egel added to the already burning laughter in the room. "Ok that is enough Egel!" Asgore shouts as he tries to hide his embarrassment. "Never!" Egel replies with a smile.

Soon the laughter dies down as Egel looks back to Frisk. "I will gladly teach you how to use and help you master it Frisk." He says with a smile. Toriel stands up as she looks at Asriel and Frisk with a glare. "I will teach you both **Fire Magic**. You two are going to need ever advantage you can get it seems." She says unsure about this. Sans stands up from his seat as he walks over. "When you finish learning most of your magics… I will teach you **Death Magic**. I know you can use it since it just involved a deep understanding of Magic in general to learn… I will also help you with mastering **Blue Magic**. If what Nana says is true then you should be able to learn all our magic with no problem." Sans says as he looks at the two with a serious face.

Asriel looks to Toriel. "Teach me more about **Healing Magic** too mother. I want to master it quickly… I do not want anything to happen to me or the people close to me anymore. I want to be able to save everyone I can!" He says with a determined look. Nana looks at all this support they are getting. Steeling her nerves she speaks out. "I will help too… I do know some **Ancient** **Magics**. So please let me help! I am also sorry I didn't help when you two were in trouble..." Frisk waved it off. "It is fine… the weapon Chara was using… it was made using magic… If you did help… I fear you would have just gotten your self hurt..." Frisk says with a smile. "My queen..." Nana says with tears coming from her eyes as she flies over and wraps her arms around Frisk's neck giving her a hug as best as she can. "Your too kind… but I still must apologize!" She lets out with a cry. Everyone gives a gentle smile as even though things were bad, they were alive and things were going to change for the better. They planned on it.

The rest of the day went by as soon most of everyone went home. With the exception of Sans and Undyne as the two stood on the front lawn at the moment. "This is absolute bullshit!" Undyne says as she stomps into the ground. Sans nods in agreement. "Yeah… I hate how we can't do more it seems..." Sans says with a sigh. Undyne looks over to him with anger. "We need to do more! They could have died today just because they wanted to confirm if someone was a friend or foe! We need to watch over them!" Undyne says with anger filling her voice. "I know… if only there was a way to… wait… Alphys could make a new magical device in order to keep track of them or even keep in contact with them that is easier than the phone and more discreet!" Sans says as his eyes widen and he smiles.

"That could work! Good work lazybones!" Undyne smirks as she roughly pats Sans on the back knocking him to the ground. "Sorry." She sheepishly smiles and gives a light laugh. Sans walks off to Alphys and Undyne's place with Undyne staying behind. "Tell Alph ill be home later. Gonna watch over this place for a while longer. I want to make sure the brats stay safe." She calls out. Sans just waves as he acknowledges what she said.

/with Toriel, Asriel, Egel, Nana, and Frisk/

They were still in the living room as Toriel checked up on Asriel's leg, it was surprisingly healing quickly. "With that change to your soul it really has improved a lot of things for you son… be glad you have such a nice girl who was able to give you something so special." Toriel says as she stops her healing magic. "You should be fine in a day or so at this rate… really surprising like I said." She says with a sigh. Her face though soon turns into a more serious look. "Now before I forget..." Her eyes darken as the room got colder. "Want to explain _why_. I found you two yesterday like I did?" She says with a dark smile. Egel was sitting back with a smirk enjoying the scene before him.

Frisk and Asriel were sweating bullets as they stared at their mother. "Uh… Complete and unexpected turn of events lead us to said situation?" She says hoping that would help… the room got colder. "Oh really? I didn't know lustful teens could have something unexpected like that..." She says darkly. However the room suddenly feels normal as she sighs. "Just… if you are going to… lock the door… and be safe… I do not need grandchildren right now." She says with a sigh as she gets up and walks away. Frisk looked at her with a questionable look as she turns to Egel who gave a gentle smile. _'What did you say to her? Seriously dad, I have never seen her scare us only to let it go like that!'_ Frisk thought as she looked at her father who just got up and walks away. She looks down as she feels a heat in her chest. _'She… did give us permission.'_ She thought as she establishes a link with Asriel.

' _Hey Azzy...'_ _'_ _No. Do not ask me to have sex with you just cause mother gave us permission! I have a broken leg damn it...'_ He says with a sigh figuring out what she was going to ask. _'Come on… I can be on top and do it my self… don't you like that idea?'_ She replies lustily. _'Oh damn it Frisk stop sending images through! Seriously if we weren't out of business mostly I would be forcing you to get a checkup with Alphys!'_ He says as he looks to her, his eyes go wide as her face is red as she is slightly panting. _'Azzy!'_ she moans out in their link as he feels her hand reaching down to him _'Damn it not here! Seriously the heck Frisk?!'_ He says as he moves her hand.

The night went silent as Frisk and Asriel continued their chat through their link, a little later Asriel finally managed to convince Frisk to stop for now. The next day would be a long one as the world slowly started to take a change from its every day routine. Just what the heck was going on though? A dark feeling passes over the city again stronger than before as the darkness of the night gave an extra cold chill to the city.

/Break/

Holy

Fuck

nuts!

I am so sorry it took me so long, I had several IRL incidents that took my time away, I then had several sections I didn't like that I had to rewrite, and finally I had to plan out some bonuses for hitting the 2K mark on views!

Chapter 8; Friend or Foe? New School companion!

Done!

Chapter 9; New plan. Damn it no!

 **Sneak peak?**

 **Sneak peaks may not be 100% correct as they events have a way of changing with each segment I write. This is a likely outcome of events for current choices made.**

"Hey kid, we got a new plan in motion to help you out!" Sans says as he yells out from the front lawn.

"We are gonna take good care of you two, Now prepare your self for learning!" Toriel says as she and Egel stand across from Asriel and Frisk

"Damn it No! NO!" Sans yells out as he takes off.

"F-Frisk?! Your being more-" Asriel is cutoff by Frisk smashing her lips against his.

 **Sneak peaks may not be 100% accurate of selection lines!**

/Omake/Oops/

Sans was teaching Asriel how to use **Storage Magic**. "Alright now take that piece of paper and imagine sending it to a world inside your head..." Sans says as he makes a piece of paper vanish instantly before his eyes. Asriel focuses hard and manages to make the paper vanish. "Alright now try to recall that piece of paper. Imagine a small door or something that you can reach in and grab it." Sans says as he makes his paper return. Asriel tries his hardest as suddenly a black portal appears behind him. "Uh kid… you opened the wrong kind of door..." He says with wide eyes as suddenly someone comes through.

"Damn it I knew this was a bad idea!" A person wearing a white kimono with red design and butterflies on it and a white skirt with a large axe on her back. She had sholder length black hair and long point ears standing at around five foot ten. Up next a person with red armor and a book walks through, Horns on her head and scaly like sections of skin, Black and red short hair. "Huh, I guess that was the wrong portal… since when did that dungeon have a third portal anyways?" The taller women looks at the shorter one. "I told you Ra, we should have taken the far right one!" She annoying says with a sigh.

Asriel and Sans stared at the sight before them. "Uh exc-" Asriel tried to get a word out as Ra spoke. "Well sorry! Come on lets.. oh damn it the portal is gone!" She says as she sees the portal now gone. "Great we are cut off from the rest of our party…" She says with a sigh. She looks around noticing they are in a room with Asriel and Sans. "What the? Who the heck are these two?" She says. The taller woman looks over and sees them, however upon seeing Sans she shouts. "Skeleton!" She pulls her axe off her back. "Whoa calm yer tits Helena! They are not attacking so I doubt they are dangerous or enemy mobs." Asriel's eye twitched. "Mobs? What do you think this is some sort of game?" Asriel says as he looks at Ra with annoyance.

"What do you mean? We are in Final Fantasy Fourteen; Realm reborn… Though I have to say I have never seen an NPC like you… to speak out like that. I don't even think those are playable races!" Ra says as she gets a closer look to Asriel. "The heck are you talking about? What the heck is a NPC? And playable races?" Sans looks over to Asriel with a sigh. "I think you accidently opened a portal to another dimension and in a game none the less..." He says with a sigh.

"Holy shit the Skeleton can talk?!" Ra says with facination as she looks at Sans closer. "I have never seen a skeleton wear clothing either, Very interesting."

"Can we kill them now? I need loot still!" Helena says with annoyance. "And if we are somehow not in the game like they are suggesting then that would be bad… just calm down and lets try using Return. It was nice meeting you two. Bye Goat-person, Talking cloth wearing skeleton!" Ra says as she begins to float and vanishes. Helena sighs as she follows suit.

Sans and Asriel stared at the spots they stood. "What the actual fuck kid." Sans said as he could not understood what just happened.

/Omake/ Oops end/

/Omake/ Frisk and Asriel Karoke!/

It was at the end of the day as they were leaving school Penny runs up to them calling out to them. "Hey Asriel, Frisk! Hold up I want to ask you something." She says as she catches up to them. "Whats up Penny?" Frisk asks as she looks to her friend who smiles. "I wanted to see if you two wanted to come with me to the Karoke stand today! I always go on Mondays as I can get me and friends in for free then." She offers. Asriel feeling unsure about this tries to say no thanks however Frisk quickly replies before he can. "Sure!" Her eyes were stars as she smiled. Asriel slumps over. _'_ _Oh no...'_ while Frisk beamed at this chance. _'_ _Oh yes!'_ She says to her self as she drags Asriel with her and Penny to the Karoke stand.

They arrived about twenty minutes later as Penny got them in. They got into their booth as Penny handed Frisk the mic. "Here you go first!" Frisk smiles as she picks up a second mic handing it to Asriel. "Come one Azzy lets sing a Duet!" She says excitedly, Asriel knowing that there was no fighting it agreed. "Alright.. lets get this over with." Penny smiles as she quietly turns on a recorder.

Frisk and Asriel look the music finding one they like. "How about Goodbye to a world?" Frisk asks. Asriel nods as he didn't really have a preference. The music starts up as it ends up being a slow start. Asriel takes the off first when the lyrics start up.

"Thank you"

"I'll say goodbye soon"

"It's not the end of the world"

"Don't blame yourself"

"And though it's true"

"I will surround you"

"And give life a world"

"That's our own"

"Thank you"

"I'll say goodbye now"

"Though it's the end of my world"

"It's not your fault"

"And since it's true"

"I won't forget you"

"You gave life to my world"

"Though it's gone"

Frisk takes off next.

" _Wait, don't leave"_

" _Maybe you can be free"_

" _It can't be true"_

" _Somehow I'll save you"_

" _I won't leave you here"_

" _There's nothing to fear"_

" _Don't let go"_

" _I'll light your way home"_

Asriel takes back over

"Thank you"

"I'll say goodbye soon"

"Not everyone can be saved"

"Don't blame yourself, now"

"And though it's true"

"I will be with you"

"Giving life to our world"

Frisk takes over again

" _Wait, Don't leave"_

" _Maybe you'll stay with me"_

" _What can I do to save you"_

" _Please, it's not too far"_

" _We'll gaze at the stars"_

" _Just hold on"_

" _There's so much you haven't done"_

*solo

Frisk and Asriel soon join together.

" _Thank you"_

" _I'll say goodbye now"_

" _I hope you find happiness"_

" _You should move on, now"_

" _Everything's new"_

" _The flowers are in bloom"_

" _Now go back to your world"_

" _To your home"_

" _Thank you"_

" _I'll say goodbye soon."_

" _It's not the end of the world"_

" _Don't blame your self"_

" _And though it's true"_

" _I will surround you"_

The song slowly ends as they let out a unison 'Ahh' portion to the song.

Penny stared in awe as she watched them. "Wow! That was absolutely amazing! Seriously you two should sing for a living!" She praises as she claps. She accidently bumps the recording device having it fall to the floor causing Asriel and Frisk look to the floor seeing it. _'uh oh.'_ Penny thought Frisk smiles however Asriel stared in horror. "NO PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU WERE RECORDING US!" Asriel shouts as fears being revealed to be someone who likes to sing. "Oh come on Azzy why do you hate the though of people hearing you sing? Your amazing." Frisk says as she hands the recording device back to Penny, Asriel tries to swipe it from her but fails. "I DON'T CARE!" he shouts as he tries again.

Frisk and Penny laugh at him as he fails once more.

/Omake/ Frisk and Asriel Karoke end/

*Song was Goodbye to a world- Frisk and Asriel ver.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as It did take me way longer than I wanted it to take, I hope to have chapter 9 out soon though do not hold me to that. I wonder who this 'Angel of Death' User is? Not only that, but are they connected to the person who purple eyes? What is this _it_ that Sans speaks of? What exactly caused Chara to freak out?! Just what the heck is going on in this world?! Well perhaps we shall learn with each chapter? Please do not forget to Favorite if you liked this story, and follow if you want to see more! Leave a review and tell me what you think while also telling me your ideas of whats going on!

I wonder though… just who exactly is **Egel** cause for a monster who seems to has access to **True Creation Magic** he seems odd does he not?


	9. Chapter 9:New Plan Damn it NO!

Chapter 9: New plan. Damn it No!

" _Is it had that I wanted someone to die?-guest chapter 6"_

 **Mezameta- I am sure you meant bad, but yes it is… you cruel person… however if you want death stay tuned! People will die in this story! That is** **write,** **people will die here. As with any good story with a dark side people dying are unavoidable. How else can the characters learn that things are not as happy and kind as they thought it was going to be.**

 **Death will play a vital part for progressing sections of the story and to have the characters push past their limits. If no one died then the characters would all seem either overpowered or have no reason to fight. That is the motivation to fight is to prevent people from dying, however making someone feel like they are weak makes them push harder to protect what they have.**

[/Break/

It was now Tuesday morning. Frisk was having a hard time trying to focus as her mind keeps wandering to Asriel. _'mmm! It's so hard to keep my self from pushing my self onto him… oh god he is right… there is an issue with me...'_ Frisk sighs as she thinks over the recent events, trying to figure out when this all started. _'Alright… as far as I can remember… this started to become increasingly more noticeable since… since he saved my life in the tall hedges inside the park…'_ She recalls the first time she felt a strong sexual desire for Asriel.

' _Leina, you got any idea what is going on?'_ Frisk asks the light. _'No idea my Queen. Perhaps your King was right to suggest that monster named Alphys. She is like a personal doctor right?'_ Frisk shook her head. _'She acts like one for us, however she was a scientist… however mom did say that she had extensive medical training and before she was assigned to be the royal scientist she had worked in a Monster Medical center in the underground some time back. It is confusing with Alphys._ ' Frisk says with a sigh.

Frisk was up and about as she climbs off the Couch and carefully walks past Asriel. They slept in the living room as Asriel didn't feel like leaving Frisk alone in case someone were to try something… even though she kept trying to convince him to let her play most of the night. Frisk was having trouble moving last night, so even if she were allowed she doubt she would be able to follow through with it.

She walks up stairs and heads to her room as she grabs clothes and prepares for a shower. Giving a sigh as she looks around. _'This is all becoming too much to handle. I still feel tired from that transformation… I can see why Asriel was so tired after a short time… yet I used it much longer so it is no surprise its having quiet an effect on me.'_ Frisk finishes getting her clothing as she starts to turn around.

"Morning sweety, How are you feeling?" a voice calls from her door causing her to jump. "Dad! Don't scare me like that." She says as she looks to the door to see Egel standing there.

Egel gives a laugh as he walks in. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Anyways how are you feeling?" Frisk looks at him smiling. "Better… still tired and a bit sore from transforming like that… Honestly that was quiet interesting… feeling like a monster for once." She says as she looks back to her left hand. "I felt… powerful." She says as she closes her hand. Egel smiles as he places his hand on her shoulder. "As it should. It is empowering your entire body with your Magic making you stronger to fight back. Those with **Trans-formative Magic** end up quiet powerful. Try not to over do it. Anyways I came to check up on you to see if you were feeling ok." He says as he starts to walk away.

Frisk was thinking as she calls out to Egel. "Dad… uh… mind if I ask you something?" She says as she looks away her face red. Egel looks over to her with a smile. "What do you need?" He asks as he turns around.

Frisk looks at him. "Is… there any reason my… body should be overreacting as of late… to Asriel? Like an extreme… amount… of-" She says as she starts to mumble.

Egel raises his eyebrow as he looks at her. "Sorry your gonna have to say that again… you started to mumble so I couldn't hear it." Frisk swallows the knot in her throat as she speaks up again. "Like an extreme amount of...sexual desire..." She says as she looks to the ground her face bright red. However Egel's face tinted up some as she asked that. "Uh… I… do not know exactly… perhaps it would be best to talk to that Alphys person… I do not know of anything that would… cause that..." He says as he felt uncomfortable for once in front of his daughter. _'I was not expecting a question like that… she feels that comfortable to ask me that surprised me… I really need to learn more about parenting.'_ Egel thinks to himself. "Anyways I think I am going to let you finish what you were doing." He says as he quietly exits the room.

' _Why did I ask that… ugh now things are going to be weird between us!'_ Frisk sighs. No use in worrying about it right now. She heads to the shower as she gets ready to go give Alphys a visit.

Downstairs Asriel was starting to wake on the floor where he slept. Giving a yawn as he sits up. He sees Egel walking down the stairwell as he gives a wave. "Morning Egel." He says with a smile. Egel returns the smile. "Morning to you too. If you are wondering where Frisk is, I believe she is getting a shower right now." He says as he heads to the kitchen.

Asriel sighs as he places his hand on his leg, pain coursed through as he did so. _'damn its still bad enough I need help to move around.'_ He sighs as he looks around. _'dang it I cant see from the floor.'_ He decides to call out. "Hey Egel is mom in there?" He calls out. "I am right here my child, how is your leg?" Toriel replies instead as she walks towards Asriel. "Hurts, anyway we can get me in a mobile condition a bit?" He asks as Toriel thinks it over. "I will call Alphys over to cast up your leg. I guess with so much going on yesterday that sorta passed her mind and mine." She says as she walks off to her room.

Asriel gives a sigh as he back down. Today was going to suck. Asriel decides tries to mental link up with Frisk. _'Hey Frisk you there?'_ He asks as he waits a moment. No response comes. _'Frisk? Come on don't tell me your blocking my connection right now!'_ He tries again. Once more no response as he groans. _'Great… ugh today is starting to be a real drag.'_

Upstairs in the shower Frisk did hear his connection attempts, however she was busy trying to calm her body down. The sound of his voice echoing in her once caused a reaction this time. She blocked his connection as she thought to herself. _'Damn it. This is getting worse… oh Azzy… No stop! I am going to visit Alphys right away before I make things really bad between us… Hes injured and all I can think about most of the time is screwing him now! This is not fair to him or is it right.'_ She sighs perhaps they should have waited for Chara to make his move instead of trying to take advantage of the situation at hand and took that evening to talk to Alphys about this.

She turns the water on full blast cold as she tries to finish her shower.

Ten minutes later Frisk is walking downstairs as she quickly walks past Asriel which confuses him. She quickly starts to head to Alphys's place as she sees her heading this way. "Oh Frisk! Good morning." Alphys says with a smile. Frisk waves back as she stops. "Morning Alphys, what are you doing right now?" She asks as Alphys lifts up a bag of medical supplies. "Toriel asked me to place Asriel in cast to see if that will help him be able to move around." Frisk goes 'ah'. "Well After that mind if I ask you for some...help? I have a bit of an...issue. Please do not let Asriel accompany you when you talk to me… I… am having an issue that… revolves around him." She says as she looks away. Her face lightly flustered.

Alphys a bit confused, agrees none the less. "Alright… It will be a little bit so I guess go and wait at my place then." Alphys says as she continues to the Dreemuur house.

"Thanks Alphys!" Frisk replies as she runs off to Alphys and Undyne's.

Alphys walks into the Dreemuur house a moment later as she greets everyone. "Morning everyone." She greets as she walks over to Asriel. "Alright let us see what we can do for that leg of yours." Alphys says as she begins to pull some stuff out. "Can I get a bucket of water?" Alphys calls out to Toriel in the kitchen. "Sure thing Alphys. I will be right there with it." Toriel replies as she walks off.

"Hey Alphys did you see Frisk on your way here?" Asriel asks as he looks to her. "Yes I did, why?" She asks as she looks to him. "Well she seems to be ignoring me right now and I have no idea why… It worries me." Alphys sighs. "She said that there was an issue so she wanted to have it dealt with in private." Alphys replies, She never did say private however it was to make it seem believable. _'Ah… so that is why… she must be getting that checked out like she said she would. Alright now I am less worried.'_ Asriel thinks with a sigh. "Alright, I know what issue she is talking about then…" Alphys looks at him with a confused look. "What do you mean?" Asriel looks away with a blush. "It's not really my place to say." He replies back instantly. Alphys gives a sigh. "Alright well lets work on this leg." She says as Toriel walks up with a bucket of water.

/Sans/

Sans was currently having a chat with Undyne. He had never left Alphys and Undyne's place last night and let Papyrus know that he may not be home till late the next day. "That is not a bad plan, but there is a lot more we could do… there is just so few of us that are close to those two that have the ability to fight back against someone who has no remorse in killing..." Undyne replies to Sans's Idea. "Yeah that is the biggest issue… If the human race still had magic… well I would rather not consider that… they would likely have just thrown us back to the underground or killed us. Things are different from the stories of peace we were told growing up." Sans says as he looks at a map of the City. "Yeah… a lot different." Sans sighs as he think it over. _'...We need G's help… Maybe… I can't finish that machine in this form… I need to ask the kid and see what she thinks. Wait. No this is my choice. After all like she said. We make our own destiny with our choices. So I think it is time I return truly… I am tired of being weak… I am tired of being so damn useless! She died hundreds of time in the underground for us… I can at least give a fighting chance to us all and if I die, then I return the favor of giving it my all!'_ Sans angrily thinks as he decides hes had enough.

"Sans you o-" Undyne started as there was a knock on the door. "Hold on a moment..." She says as she gets up. Undyne walks up the door opening it. "Oh hey brat! How are you feeling today?" Undyne says as she lets Frisk walk in. "I am doing better thank you." Undyne sticks her headout the door. "Where is that Goatlover of yours? You aren't seen without him nearly everyday." She asks as she closes the door. "I am here to wait for Alphys I got something I need to talk to her about." Undyne nods. "I see, Well take a seat. Would you like me to get you anything? We have some tea that I made earlier if you want some." Undyne offers.

Frisk nods. "That would be nice. Thank you." Frisk says as she takes a seat. "Heya kiddo." Sans says from his spot as he waves. "Morning Sans. Did you not go home last night?" She asks as Sans shook his head. "Nah I stayed over here and discussed some things with Alphys and Undyne." He replies. "Wow your really working yourself to the bone then huh?" She replies with a smile. Sans gives a chuckle. "Someone is being humerus today." Sans says back with a smile as Frisk gives a light laugh. "Ok knock it off you two… I know its been a crazy week and the puns have been few and far. However I thought this was a serious thing Sans?" Undyne says from the kitchen as she returns with a cup for Frisk.

"Yeah it is, however a laugh can help improve anyone's mood." He says with a smile to Undyne, who just gives a chuckle. "Maybe so… however can we really laugh with what that has happen recently..." Undyne says as she looks to the ground with disappointed look her fists tighten. "I can't sit around anymore after what happened yesterday!" She exclaims as Frisk sighs. "I am sorry if my actions caused this uneasiness with you Undyne… I didn't want that to happen." Frisk says as she looks to the ground. Undyne turns and smiles. "It is not your fault, honestly. Its all the recent events… Too much has happened and if this 'Chara' prick is already after you and goat-boy then how can I sit around and let you two fight on your own? Family to the end!" Undyne says as she fist-pumps. Sans smiles as he stands up. "She has a point, We can't sit around and let you fight this coming battle on your own. You have all of us for a reason." Sans says as he sticks his hands into his hoodie pockets.

/Else where…/

In a dark room Chara sits up. "What the fuck… my head." He says as he looks around. _'Where the hell am I? This is not the cave...'_ He rubs his head as tries to look around. "Ah… your awake." A voice calls out in the darkness. "Who said that?!" Chara shouts as he tries to stand. "Calm down. You may call me… 'Omega'. He says as his purple eyes glow in the darkness. "And you… my artificial life-form… are going to become my _Angel of Death_. You will kill who you desire by doing so..." Omega says as a light glows on the ground. "You will also become an instrument in destroying this world." He says as he looks at Chara.

"..." Chara does not reply as he considers his options. "You will have no choice when it comes to this… stop trying to figure out a way to turn things into your favor. Even with the eight weak human souls you have collected… they are not enough to fight me. If you come quietly I will tell you everything you need to know about that person named 'Frisk'." He says.

"Fine… Tell me everything." Chara replies as he looks at the glowing eyes above him. "Excellent." Omega says as he smiles in the darkness.

/Alphys and Frisk/

An hour and a half later Alphys returns and calls Frisk into another room as she did seem like this was a private matter. "Alright Frisk, now what exactly is this… 'issue'." Alphys asks as Frisk looks away with her face red. "Well… I sort of have an issue… with my…. Sexual urges going out of hand..." Frisk says quietly. This was an unexpected for Alphys as her own face goes red at what is going to be discussed. "O-ok… and what do you mean by that?" She asks as she pulls out a clipboard to write down what the issue is.

"W-Well… whenever I am around Asriel right now… my body goes… crazy. So to speak… as of late its gotten so bad I have… snuck into his room… and performed oral on him..." She says as her face goes bright red. Alphys had no idea what to say. "Alright… about when did this all start?" Frisk sighs. "Well… a while back. When me and Asriel were not on good terms due to a fight caused by misconceptions. I sorta snapped and ended up causing serious harm to my self… No one knows this besides me and Asriel so please do not tell anyone else… ever not even Toriel." Frisk says, she never used Toriel's name since she was adopted by her. "O-Ok. Anyways continue." Alphys says as this was getting serious.

"I… had jumped out the window in my room, a large shard of glass stuck into me… not caring I walked to the hedges in the park… thus why there was a blood trail from our house… I planned on dying out there...alone. I had accepted that fate." Frisk says with a frown. "Asriel found me and saved me… he poured... _every drop_ of his **Soul Power** into healing me… the wound was right at my mid-section on the right side." Frisk says as she shows the area where the glass had gone through. "Ever since then… I felt… a constant heat grow when I am around Asriel… and not only that the longer I go without trying to… _deal_ with it… the worse it gets." She says as her face returns to a red color.

"As of late… even his voice causes me to go into such a state… and whatever I _try_ to do… does not help. I think it may have gotten worse since the night… after the date since...we… you know..." Frisk says as she feels unable to say the word. Alphys had no idea what to say, this was a lot of new info. She gives a sigh as she thinks some things over.

' _I have no idea what could be causing it… I mean I guess I could run a couple of tests… though it happened after Asriel healed her thought so maybe a build up of magic is somehow causing it?'_ She looks at Frisk. "Well I have no idea what could have caused it exactly… though I would like to do a few tests to see if I can find out… would that be ok to do now or do you want to wait?" Alphys offers as she looks over the clipboard with all sorts of writing on it.

"Now would be best… I do not want to return to school if I can't control it… it would just be bad..." Frisk replies. Alphys nods as she stands up. "Alright let us head to my lab then. I am going to need you to undress though. Do not worry ill lock the door behind us. Ive made some upgrades to the door so not even Undyne can barge in." She says as she leads the way to the lab. Frisk nods as she follows suit.

/Asriel/

Asriel was sitting on the couch watching TV, something he rarely did as he had nothing he really wanted to do besides be with Frisk right now. He gives a sigh as he couldn't relax after all the events that have happen recently. "This really blows..." He says as he leans his head back looking to the Ceiling. "King Asriel?" A voice calls out worriedly. Asriel looks to the coffee table to see Nana standing by his cast-covered leg. "Whats up Nana, you look distressed." Nana gives a slight nod. "Can we head to your room and speak in private?" She says as she looks to the ground. Asriel nods as he carefully gets up and slowly moves to his room

Once in his room He closes the door and pulls his chair out and sits in it, lifting his leg and resting it on his bed. "So whats up Nana." He asks as he watches her fly to his bed and sit on the edge. "Did… you see Queen Frisk's eyes when she transformed?" She asks worry still in her voice. "Yeah. What about them?" She looks up to Asriel. "Did you see her eyes when the Sclera was black?" Asriel thinks back as he did see a bit. "Yeah for a second I think I did… why?" He asks.

"I was hoping I was seeing things… Asriel… **Sio'ta** 's Sclera is never supposed to be black. Black represents a **Sio'ta** that has been corrupted by darkness. It normally happens after a tragic event… like the death of a loved one or a family. A corrupted Sio'ta… has no feelings… they are a true Monster… this is.. some lore that… the Sio'ta removed. Why I do no know… A corrupted Sio'ta… is unable to be helped..." Nana says as she looks to the ground. Her voice is filled with pain. "I… I couldn't tell everyone that…" She started to break down. "A corrupted Sio'ta… has to die… or it will kill everyone… I am afraid the queen could be on her way to-" "She won't fall to it." Nana looks up at Asriel her eyes filled with tears. "How do you know exactly?! I don't want to believe it, that she could fall to the corruption… however if she does… Please. Do not let your emotions stop you from doing what is right… Corrupted Sio'ta from the history my people have… say they are in a lot of pain… and that they see everything that is going on, but unable to stop it."

A knock on the door as Egel opens it up. "Ah I was wondering where you went." He says with a smile as he walks in he closes the door behind him as he takes a seat on the floor. "Sorry to intrude and invade this private talk… however..." He says as his face turns serious and yet relaxed. "I do not think you should worry about the **Sio'ta Corruption**." He says as he looks to Nana.

"What do you mean? How do you even know what were talking about." Nana exclaims as Asriel nods in agreement. "Well… I could tell Nana was frightened since she revealed herself. I have met another of your kind Nana under...different circumstances. I know quiet a bit about the **Sio'ta…** there is a reason I held back any knowledge I had when I first arrived." He says with a sigh. "I plan to tell Frisk everything soon. Things have changed past their original route." He says as he looks to Asriel. "Asriel. What I plan to tell you and Nana, are to never be respoken by anyone other than me till I die. Upon my death you can tell who ever you want. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand. If I may ask though… Who are you really?" Egel sighs at this. "I am Egel Kein. Previous King to Monsters, and a bound **Sio'ta**." He says as he stares straight at Asriel. "There is more to everything than everyone can see. The future has changed… and we have a new issue on the horizion." Asriel swallows the lump that grew in his throat.

' _Damn it… just what the hell is going on?_ Asriel gives a mental sigh.

"Now… back when I had me and the small troop I had left with me moving near the Town of Belara. We had been ambushed, Ive told this story to your father Asgore… what he does not know is what I left out. I died that day… with the rest of the monsters there. With my final breath as I started to turn to dust, an older woman saved me. She was Hilna. She saved my life and brought me back to her home where she treated my wounds to prevent me from dying again. The **Sio'ta** can offer fragments to even the living… though doing so will not reverse anything done to them unlike reviving someone using their dust or corpse with a fragment of their soul, however it does grant additional effects. It turns them into Bound Sio'ta. A race who is bound yet not entirely both races. I am still a monster… yet I am also a **Sio'ta** to an extent." Egel says as he sits there.

Asriel stares at Egel. "So your saying that I am also a bound Sio'ta?" He asks as Egel shook his head. "No. you had no soul in your body to merge with so when you used the **Soul Vessel…** it created the soul for you to use, You felt the pain when your parent's Soul power forced its way in? It had to adapt to the new form. It created a new pathway into your new soul to turn you into a **Sio'ta**." Asriel sighs. "Ok that is one less thing to worry about from the way you explain things… Caroline was right… you suck at explaining things." Asriel says as leans back in his chair. Nana just intently sat there listening.

/Frisk/

Frisk was currently redressing herself as her face was red. "Well… got an explanation yet Alphys?" She asks as she looks to the ground. "Well… I do know exactly what Asriel did, but there is _a lot_ of leftover magic right above your groin, The magic is registering as leftover **Healing Magic** so the magic must not have fully dissipated… and is reacting to Asriel's presence. As if trying to return it flows through your body sending you into moments of extreme arousal… The only way I can think of this is to drain the energy from the location however… its sort of… bonded with your body so a normal magic extraction won't work… You see Magic build up is a normal occurrence when expending tons of Magic with out the proper control." Alphys explains as she goes through her readings. "Basicly… as long as his magic stays in your body, His very being will send you into an Artficial heat." She says with a sigh.

"A heat?! Like an animal would go into when they are ready to breed?!" Frisk asks with her face turning even more red. "Yes… this is a new development… as I have never seen someone's else magic build up into someone. Anyways the way you can have the magic extracted though… well… I am not sure your mother would approve." Alphys says as her own face takes a red tint.

"Please just tell me straight out what I need to do. If I can't be next to Asriel right now then if one of us is attacked again… it will be problematic." She replies as she looks to Alphys with a serious face, even though it is still red. "W-Well… Y-you will likely… need to have a full night… of… well… passion...crazed sex. While he tries to draw the energy out down there by numerous means as I am not sure of a… guaranteed method." Alphys says as she feels embarrassed to say this to Frisk as she was only fourteen. Frisk's face went bright red that her nose and lips were hidden well in the sea of red.

' _A f-full night?! I… oh my… this is...well…wow… I have no idea what I am going to do...'_ _'Given the opportunity to finally go at it and you have no idea what to do? You are a puzzle at times Queen.'_ _'First, call me Frisk. Leina we should be on first name basis if we are going to depend on each other. Also… I may do it… but only if Asriel agrees to it… however… I really do not know what I can do other than that… even then she said likely… its not guaranteed to...fix this problem.'_ Frisk gives a mental sigh. _'What do you have to lose then my q- I mean Frisk… give it all you got… this feels weird to try to talk casually with you...'_ Frisk gives a light mental laugh. _'You'll learn and get used to it. Alright… I will talk to Asriel then.'_ Frisk gives a sigh as she nods her head. "I understand… this is gonna be awkward…" Frisk says as she slumps. "Your telling me… I just told someone who is young to go screw their lover… This is turned awkward for us both." Alphys says with a light chuckle and a smile.

Frisk gives her own laugh as she returns the smile. "Yeah, guess so… sorry about that Alphys." Frisk says as Alphys waves it off. "D-Don't worry about it! Honestly I understand why… not only do I understand magic… I am also someone you trust in order to tell me about this. I mean this is obviously important to you after all if you went through this trouble." She says.

"Uh how should I suggest him pulling his magic _out_ of me? Because to be honest we have not learned how to extract built up power in any means." Frisk says as her face soon turns to red again as she stares at the floor. "Oh… uh… well basically he will need to try do the opposite of what he does when he calls upon his magic… instead of trying to flow it out… he needs to flow it in from his… hand or _whatever_ he uses..." Alphys says as she turns her head away. Frisk nods as she understands.

"I think I am going to sit here and process this right now, is that alright Alphys?" She asks as she sits there. "Yes… take your time." She says as she starts to walk away. "Oh and please keep this all a secret… I really do not need any gossip or anything at that matter right now with all we have..." She requests as Alphys walks away. "Alright Frisk, Take it easy now you hear me? Your body is still recovering from the Transformation as well… your muscles are pretty worn out from what I saw with my tests." She says as she leaves the room.

' _Well time to link up with Asriel...'_ Frisk thinks as she prepares her self for the long talk they are about to have.

/Asriel/

Asriel was currently giving Egel an annoyed look. "I am seriously annoyed and pissed right now you know that?" Asriel says his voice giving off traces of anger. Egel nods as he sighs. "I understand… Just keep this from Frisk… I plan to tell her soon, Trust me I never wanted things to get this bad… However I am going to keep my word and help you both master your magics… Your going to need every ounce of what you can learn and master for the coming battles you may fight. I am going to take my leave now, I am sure you are going try and take all this in." Egel says as he stands up and leaves the room closing his door on the way out.

"What a fucking drag..." Asriel says as he lets out a sigh. Nana was curled up in a ball on one of Asriel's pillows asleep.

' _Azzy you there?'_ Frisk's voice echos into Asriel's mind. "Finally..." he says. _'There you are! I was starting to get worried...'_ Asriel replies with a mental sigh. _'Sorry… listen Alphys told me what is wrong.'_ Asriel sits ups as he gives a small smile. _'Really? So what is the issue, what gotta take some meds or something?'_ He hears Frisk give a mental sigh. _'If...only it were that easy… Asriel… well… um… There is built up **Healing Magic** energy near my groin… from when you healed me that night… it is reacting to you and causing me to become heavily sexually aroused...'_ Asriel's eyes widen as he hears this his face drops some. _'O-oh… so… what is the plan then… there is a way to extract that right?'_ He asks as he has a bad feeling about this. _'Well… yes and no…. Yes it can be extracted… but no one other than you can do so… and apparently it has bound to my body for the time being… the only way to extract it is during… sex...'_

Asriel feels a weight lift some, He feared they would have to break up again till this all cleared. _'So.. basically we have to fuck it out?'_ He asks awkwardly. A small laugh comes from Frisk. _'Well… in a sense yes… you have to pull it out of me during the act cause apparently that is the only time it will be loose enough while its trying to return to you for you to pull it out of my body…'_ Asriel gives a sigh. _'I really don't know about this… is there no other way? I know mom gave us permission… but my leg is still pretty bad even with this increased healing from the new soul…'_ He could feel Frisk give a mental frown. _'Asriel please… You have no idea how hard it is to control my self already… it gets worse with each day… As Alphys puts it… 'It sends me into an Artifcial Heat' It seriously makes me want it bad Azzy… and you have no idea how painful it can get.'_ She replies, her voice seemed pained from all this.

' _Alright… ok… just… can you see if mom can… I can't believe I am going to say this… pick up some protection?'_ He asks as his face turns red. _'I...er… Azzy… you know I can't… That is something we are both afraid of doing… I do not know who to ask… I could ask Alphys and see if she… could help with that since she is the one who recommended this...'_ Asriel gave a mental nod. _'Alright… This is going to be awkward as hell you know that right? The last time we did it on instinct… this time it won't be the same.'_

' _Yeah… I know… love ya Azzy…'_ She says as she cuts off their link. Asriel gives a loud sigh as it wakes Nana up. "Hmm… you two done chit chating already?" She says as she looks over to Asriel with half-open eyes. "Yeah… Frisk knows what is wrong now… I have to say… for once I am _partially_ looking forward to what is to come..." He says as Nana tilts her head in confusion. "I have no idea what is going on between you two… seriously if you plan to go at it then your acting weird for it since you seem so against it at times..." Nana says with a confused look. Asriel's eyes snapped open as he realized what he had said, his face flusters. "S-Shut up Nana… What we do and how I act about it is none of your business..." He says as he turns his head away.

Nana gives a chuckle as she sighs. "Make sure you get a lock for the room you go at it in… neither of your rooms has locks." She says as she goes back to sleeping as Asriel's eyes widen even more. _'Fuck! She is right! We don't have locks!'_ He sighs as he gets up. _'And in order to place one I have to let mother know… shit this is going to be weird..'_ He gives in as he it turns out no matter what, Toriel was going to learn what was going to be done. He slowly stands up as he carefully walks to the door as prepares himself for this. Walking out of his room he heads to Toriel's room as he knocks on her door.

A moment later Toriel opens it up. "Hello son did you need something?" She asks with a smile. "Y-Yeah… uh… well… would… it be alright… if I got a couple of locks for Frisk and my rooms?" He says as he face turns to the side. Toriel smiles kindly however what was going in her head was a lot different. _'Oh...oh...oh what do I say?! I know exactly why he is asking… oh my… what do I do?! Well I already gave them permission…'_ She mentally sighs as she returns to the situation at hand. "Sure honey… though I didn't think you and Frisk would be doing that while injured still..." She says as her face turns a slight red. "W-Well… May I come in and I can explain?" He asks as she steps aside. He walks in as Toriel closes the door behind her. He had a slow…long...awkward talk with Toriel.

Thirty eight minutes later he finished as his face was a deep red. _'If my face keeps getting anymore red today I think I am going pass out from high blood pressure...'_ Asriel thought as he stares at the ground. Toriel had a small tint of red as she looks away. "W-Well… that is… a predicament then… I will… get those locks then…" She said as she felt the awkward tension in the room. "Sorry… for suddenly coming out and asking this… I am sure this is awkward to the high heavens for you mom… I know it is for me." He says as he stares at the ground.

Toriel smiles as her flushed face fades. "Don't worry about it… I should have expected this to happen sooner or later… just be sure to wear protection, We don't want to take any Frisks with grandchildren right now do we?" She says with a chuckle. "Also do not get overly… Frisky with your sister we do not need you two out of commission anymore than you need to..." Asriel's eye twitches as he stares at Toriel. "You are cruel… stop using Frisk's name for your puns right now!" He replies with an annoyed look. Toriel smiles as she laughs. "Sorry.. I guess I am adapting to the situation at hand. Be glad it is me and not Sans… he would use every chance he could to tease you two." She says with a smile. _'Too bad he is going to doing so soon… sorry Asriel, Frisk… but any chance I can to make this slightly annoying for you I am going to take it cause I still don't completely agree with this..'_ She thinks as her hand behind her back clicks 'send' on her phone.

/Sans/

Sans was staring at the sky on his rooftop he had returned home to relax for a bit, while Frisk was talking to Alphys. _'So nice to be able to look at the sky like this.'_ He thinks as his phone buzzes. _'Hmm?'_ He opens his phone and sees a text message as his smile grows. _'Haha… Tori… you mischievous mother… ah the fun I will have today or tomorrow… eh when ever I feel like it… I could… nah… best to leave this quiet for now… if they do plan to… its gonna be more fun if I do it afterwords.'_ He chuckles as he prepares a thousand new puns to tease the couple.

" _Sans, Asriel came to me asking for locks on his and Frisk's door. I am sending this to you secretly he does not know I sent it… You know exactly what they are planning to do if they need locks… I gave them permission however… I still do not agree with it completely… I am sure you can come up with some Frisky puns to use… Have fun with teasing them. -Tor"_

/Frisk ten minutes earlier/

Frisk walks out and sees Alphys and Undyne smiling and chatting away. "Hey Alphys? Can I ask you one more thing?" She says as she looks away. "Uh sure? What is it Frisk?" Alphys says as she heads towards Frisk. Frisk leans over to Alphys's ear. "I need… some sort of protection for Asriel… we can't ask mom...easily without likely of dieing of embarrassment… please help us out?"She asks quickly and quietly. "Uh… I-I can see w-what I can do…" She says quietly back with a blush. "I-I will stop by your place later then…" Alphys says as she gives a sigh. Undyne looks at them questionably.

"Hey what is going on over there?!" She calls out loudly causing Frisk to jump. "N-Nothing!" She says as she quickly takes her leave confusing Undyne even more. "What the heck is with that girl right now? You know something Alph?" She asks as she stares down the yellow monster. "Sorry… can't tell you. Frisk made me promise not to tell anyone." She says as she looks away. Undyne groans. "Damn it come on! It can't be that bad can it?!" Alphys nods. "It is a private matter, come on Undyne do not push me on this… it is for the best." She says as she walks off. Undyne sighs as she gives up. "Alright… guess the brat can have her secrets." She says as she heads to the kitchen. "You want anything to eat Alph? I am starved." She says as she walks out of sight. "Yeah. Same here." Alphys replies.

Frisk walks down the sidewalk as she heads to the Dreemuur house. As she walks up she sees Toriel taking off in the car it was still early in the morning so she likely was heading to the School. _'Time sure is slow today… surprising to be honest… I guess that happens when your stressed from everything.'_ She sighs as she walks into the house. She looks around as she sees Asriel sitting on the Couch messing around with a book next to him with **Blue Magic**. "Practicing already huh?" She says as the book falls next to him. Asriel snaps his head to the voice. "Oh hey Frisk, scared me. Yeah I am trying to get better control of my magic. I can hold it up for about two minutes at a time right now. I want to master it to the point Sans has it so I can help no matter my state, the heavier the object… the harder it is though." He says with a sigh as he leans his head back.

"This sucks… Would it be wrong to know if you **SAVED** before all this happened? Seriously… I just want to lay back and relax, and maybe visit the beach again though with no incident." He says as he stares at the ceiling. Frisk walks over and sits down next to him. "Sorry… hate to tell you this, but… I haven't felt the need to **SAVE** since the underground… and I do not want to do all that right now, besides it wouldn't change what Chara knows… and what ever else if out there." Frisk replies as she joins Asriel at staring at the ceiling. She could feel the Magic build up start to act up near him. She would wait for Alphys to bring whatever she was going to bring.

Asriel turns his head to Frisk. "Mom will be back in a bit she headed to town, turns out she called the school and let them know what happen to us… well _mostly_ of what happen to us, That Principle dude… Micheal I think? She said he gave her leave time to take care of us till we can head back to school… I don't think Linda is going to be very happy when she finds out though." He says with a chuckle.

Frisk gives her own laugh as she thinks about that. "Yeah no joke. She better watch her mouth when mom returns with us… or she may learn what _she_ can do with her fire magic. I think she told me she nearly turned Asgore into a crisp at one point before they got together… I think she said that he was caught peeping… haha." she says as she stares at the ceiling. She soon sits up all the way as she looks to Asriel's leg. "So how does it feel right now? Honestly." She asks as she stares at the cast covered leg. "Well it feels better since we put it in a cast earlier this morning. So far I think its healing nicely. Should be able to remove it by the evening Alphys said when she checked out my leg. Heh, to think if we were normal I would in it for weeks and you'd be out cold for the entire time." Asriel says as he sits up with a smirk.

"Tell me about it… Though I don't know if it is a blessing or a curse though with the recent events… anyhow… I want to talk about something else." She says as she looks to Asriel. "Tell me more about Chara… when he was in the underground… I think there is more to this than just hate… I think… Chara is _afraid_. You saw how he acted… like as if his entire life before the underground was horrible to the point he snapped." She says as she sighs.

Asriel thinks back as he recalls the times he spent with Chara. "Well… now you mentioned it… he did.. seem _happy_ for a while in the underground, we just hung out and visited a lot of places down there… A couple of months before… the incident Chara… started to act different… asking all sorts of questions about the humans and the plans monsters have if they ever got free. I told him we planned to reunite with humans and live peacefully… he didn't seem to like that as he demanded to know why after what they did to my people." He says as he stares at the ceiling again.

"He became… darker after that. Let me tell you he was always pretty cruel… however… I…" Asriel sighs. "I saw him kill a monster once… he was angry at the time and they tried to calm him down as he was making a racket and disturbing some of the others in the area… he jumped at them and beat them to death with his fists… He didn't seem to care after that… he just became… crueler and crueler… when finally a week before the plan happened he went missing. He came back sick… severely sick… when we found out he ate the pure flower form of the Golden flowers… buttercups is what we called them you know… however they never had a real name. Anyways when we found out… he seemed at peace in his final moments. When we merged souls… it felt… sickly suddenly as I could hear his laughter echo in my head." Asriel sighs. "And you know the rest..."

Frisk stares at Asriel as she sighs. "He… must have saw something that worried him… something that reminded him of what happen on the surface." She says as she stands up. "I am going to take a nap. I feel tired and my limbs are still sore some..." She says as she tries stretching to feel small amounts of pain to flow through her arms and legs.

Asriel nods as he lays his head back. "Alright, I am going to close my eyes right here… rather comfy at the moment." He says as his eyes slowly close. Frisk walks off and heads up stairs as she goes to her room. She plops right down onto her bed as she closes her eyes. _'Everything is so… meh today..'_ she thinks as she falls asleep.

/Sans/

' _Hmm what can we do? There has to be some sort of plan of action we can take to make sure these two stay safe… why does everything seem to be out to get them as if they were the enemy of the world. I am fixing to just say screw this and just follow them around like Undyne said we should originally. Though I doubt that my presence will deter anyone.. I could still help them either way damn it. Is this what was waiting for us on the surface? More damn issues and prophecies that we didn't want?'_ Sans had returned to thinking about ideas, He couldn't put it to the side… He felt responsible for Frisk's safety.

 _'Heh make one promise and it is bound to you for life.'_ He sits up from his bed as he walks out of his room. _'Gonna talk to Asgore about this. Either way I am gonna not leave their side after today. Well unless they wanna get Frisky with each other haha.'_ He walks down stairs as Papyrus was doing something in the kitchen. He stops at the door as he turns around. "Hey Paps gonna head out and talk to Asgore about some stuff take care while I am out." He says as he walks out, he felt a dark feeling pass over him as he left. _'Huh weird… guess it was my imagination, Shouldn't worry too much about Papyrus he can take care of him self.'_ He thinks over as he heads across the street.

The day went quiet as Asriel and Frisk rested, Sans talked things over with Asgore, who finally gave in and agreed they needed some additional protection as he let Sans be their new 'official' bodyguard. He feared it would make things troublesome later, but rather have issues than two dead children. He felt sick thinking of that, as he recalled what he had done.

Asgore sat at his desk in room as he stared at the documents in front of him. More things to read through as he sighed. _'This is all a pain. If I had thought everything through before maybe none of this would have happened… Hell we may not had to even collect the souls like that we could have let them pass away naturally or if they had all lived to see the day could have combined their power together to open it… yet none of them seemed to even contain a fraction of the power Frisk had. This is all so complicated. Me and my stupid head and stupid mouth.'_ He thought over the past as he leaned back. _'Nothing we can do about it now. Things are in set that we cannot comprehend right now. Wonder when Tor will be back? She has been gone for a few hours and she left without saying anything.'_ Asgore sighed as he looked at the clock. He and Sans ended up talking for a several hours. It was now Three Forty-Five. He gives a tired sigh as he leans back.

' _These documents are really wearing me down… some are just stupid as hell. 'Monster Privilages as a minority should not be as that of the majority races because they have just been reintroduce to the surface.' Grr. I seriously question how humans have lasted this long… They have been in at least three different very impacting wars with just them selves!'_ Asgore did not like how things looked here. It was cruel, unforgiving, and unkind most of the time.

/Sans/

Sans was sitting in the living room of the Dreemuur house, watching TV as he relaxed. He looked over to Asriel who was still asleep. He smiled as he replayed the talk Asgore and he had. _'Things are going to get better for you two. I swear my life on it.'_ He looks up to the ceiling.

/FlashBack/

 _Sans knocked on Asgore's door as he waited patiently. Asgore opened it up with a smile. "Ah Sans what do I owe this visit?" Sans smiled back as he took a serious look. "I want to talk to you about something important if you do not mind." Asgore moved aside and let Sans in. "Alright. Well let us talk." He says as Sans walks in, he closes the door behind him. "I want to become an official bodyguard to Frisk and Asriel." Sans says as he gets straight to the point. Asgore looks at him with a questionable look. "I do not know if I understand… You want to be the bodyguard of them both? Sans… I do not even know if I have the authority to do so..." Sans looked at him with an angered look. "Don't have the Authority?! Your son was attacked and your ambassador is being targeted. I am sure you have more than enough rights to do this!" He yells out._

 _Sans sighs. "Sorry, this whole ordeal is getting to me. I do request this as this is important to me. I let something happen to them once… I am not going to let anything happen to them again… If I can help it."_ _Sans stared down Asgore as he sighed. "Fine. I will send the official documents saying, one Sans the Skeleton is sent under Bodyguard work to guard the Ambassador due to recent threats on her life. However that is the most I can do, if I label you as both their bodyguard it will raise questions how a single monster can do that...Though I doubt they will be separated at any point in time for too long… those two are glue to the damn hips and faces." He says as he grabs a blank document._

" _Not Sans the Skeleton… Wing Dings Sans." Sans corrected as he sat on the edge of the bed. Asgore turns back to Sans. "That… name sounds familiar." He says as he gives Sans a look._

" _My real name is W. D. Sans, or Wing Dings Sans… my father was W. D. Gaster. He… worked with the previous royal scientist before he past away." Sans replies with a slight change of what happen to Gaster. Asgore nods as he accepts that. "Ah alright then, sorry for you loss. I wish I had known sooner we could have given him a farewell back then." Sans shook his head. "It's fine its the past anyways."_

 _Sans and Asgore then continued with small talk and finer details of what he would be doing as the Bodyguard of Frisk and Asriel for the next several hours._

/FlashBack end/

Sans looks back down as he stands up. Picking up the remote he turns off the TV as he lays it back down and walks towards the stairs, He goes up the stairs as he stops at Frisk's door. Knocking loudly as he hears someone grumble on the other end. He gently opens the door to see Frisk sprawled out on her bed looking like she had one heck of a dream. "Heya kiddo. Mind if we have a chat?" He says as he stands in the door way. Frisk looks up as she sees Sans. She yawns as she sits up. "hm? s-" She yawns again. "Damn yawns… Sure Sans. What did you want to talk about?" She says as she stands up stretching her arms and legs. "Well first off how you feeling kid? You look like you had one hell of a relaxing dream to be so sprawled out like that." Frisk nods. "Yeah… I feel much better, Arms and legs feel tender, but hey not as sore as they were earlier!" She says with a smile

Sans smiles. "That is good, Anyways listen we got a plan in motion now, It all starts with little old me too." He says as he leans against the doorway. Frisk raises her eyebrow as she looks at Sans. "A plan huh? This should be good. Let's hear it." Sans Smiles. "Well first off officially… _I_ am your bodyguard. Unofficially I am Yours and Asriel's bodyguard, from here on out. I will be with you two most of the time, Though if you two wanna… get _Frisky_ with each other… I don't mind leaving the room." He says with a smile as he leans his head to the side dodging a pillow thrown at him. "Don't say that stuff Sans!" She says with a red-faced. "Hehe, still… I am going to be with both you and Asriel everywhere now nearly. I am not gonna even let you venture off alone on some crazy adventure to learn about the past now." He says with a serious face.

"Alright, and after that?" She asks as she looks to Sans. He shrugs as he looks at her. "That is going to be Undyne's choice. Haha we are just winging it right now." He says with a smile. Frisk rolled her eyes. "Oh so your following in my footsteps now? Just wing it for every situation?" She says with a smirk. "You betcha!" He replies back with his smile growing larger. "Now how about we check up on Goatboy and see if you two are ready to start some Magic training? I plan to get your **Blue Magic** up enough to be useable on someone like Chara, Your gonna need it." He says as he starts heading down stairs. Frisk nods as she lets out a sigh.

' _oh god… I am really glad I was covered up and didn't get too far into that dream… my underwear is damp now… damn it Azzy you better take good care of me tonight!'_ Frisk thought as she grabbed a pair of underwear from her drawer and heads to the bathroom.

Sans walks down stairs as he calls out. "Time to wake up Az. We got practice to do." He says as he looks at the sleeping Asriel, he opens his eyes and yawns. "What do you want… I was sleeping nicely you damn lazy sack of bones." He grumbles as he looks towards Sans who was walking up to him. "Well it is time to learn how to fully use your **Blue Magic** and work towards mastering it. And maybe we can go see if its time to remove that silly cast your wearing… seriously you should be up and about not lazing about. That is _my_ thing." Sans replies with a smirk like smile.

Suddenly there is the sound a car driving up as Sans looks out the window. "Looks like Tor is back, we will get your leg checked out and start training after." He says as he opens the door and walks outside to greet Toriel. She had gone to town to pickup some stuff for dinner tonight and picked up some additional… items for Asriel and Frisk. She walks in a few moments later with a Sans who was huffing as it looks like he had a hell of a laugh. She hands a bag to Asriel who looks inside, A box of 'One size fits all' Quoted condoms. His face goes red, also inside was a couple of new doorknobs with locks and some chain locks for now. "Stay safe you two. Don't get too Frisky and hurt your selves more, like I said." She says with a slight smirk as she walks off Asriel groans.

"Mom~!" He shouts as he pulls his leg off the table and stands up. Frisk walks down upstairs hall moment later yet still heard what she said. "Mother please do not say stuff like that!" The two would never get used to Toriel teasing them about that. "Shush you two… I am your mother… and as such I get the right to tease you!" She teasingly scolds them from the kitchen as Sans brings some more bags in there laying them on the counter next to the sink.

Sans silently says something to Toriel who breaks down laughing as she starts to hold her gut. "Oh! Oh that is horrible Sans!" Frisk figured he just told her a really naughty, and likely funny pun about them. Asriel though was curious. "What was just said..." He asked slightly annoyed Sans turns to them. "I said, 'If they Incest on this, we may as well take the thyme to adapt to our predickament of you two kids.'" He replies with a smirk as a pillow is thrown hard at him from no where. "Need more work on the speed of your throwing with **Blue Magic**. Just don't  Blue your self too early in bed..." He snickers as suddenly two pillows smack him in the face.

"Say another pun like that Sans..." Frisk voice came from the stairwell. "And ill make you wish you could use **Blue Magic**." She says with a very upset and angry glare. Sans feels his sins crawl down his spine. "Uh… right… sorry..." He felt like he just up and kicked a hornet nest of human sized hornets. _'Not a smart move on that one...'_ He says to himself as he helps Toriel start dinner. Asriel sighs as he tries to feel his leg. Not feeling much pain other than a slight twitch every little while he calls out. "Hey can we get this thing off my leg I think I can move without it now… I could also use a shower this thing is sweaty as heck." He says as he walks towards the kitchen. "I will give Alphys a call and see if she has the time to remove it." Toriel says with a smile as she begins to put away groceries while setting things aside for dinner. She opens her phone a few as she calls Alphys.

Frisk walks over to Asriel taking the bag from him. She leans to his ear as she whispers. "I will go take care of getting one of our rooms ready for tonight… its getting _really_ hard to not take you _right_ here..." She says seductively as she walks away as Asriel's face just tints red. _'This is going to be so weird…yet I am looking forward to it… Being in love is so weird...yet so satisfying at the same time.'_ Asriel sighs as he takes his seat and looks at the TV as he looks at the remote on the coffee table. Using his **Blue Magic** he reaches out and grabs the remote pulling it back to his hand as he turns on the TV.

' _Well time to wait for Alphys so I can walk normally… What are we going to do… and just… could Frisk be right about Chara? Could he just be afraid… of what happened to him in the past? Do I really even understand Chara at all? This is all so confusing…'_ He stares at the TV as he waits his mind wondering over who Chara really was.

The day slowly continued as Alphys came over and removed Asriel's cast, After that Sans woke Frisk up again and they started their training on **Blue Magic** , They spent couple of hours on it till they got it down to the point where Asriel was able to grab Sans's soul, however that was as far as he got, Frisk got a bit farther and was able to make Sans's be forcibly moved to one side, however that was her limit to one attempt so far. They ate dinner as they relaxed and watched TV for a bit.

Sans gave a sigh as he smiled. The sun was going down and it was time to head home, he wanted to treat the two to a treat for their hard work. "Heya kiddos want to head over and grab a treat? I'll make a new sweet treat I got in mind." He says with a smile as he felt like he had accomplished quite a bit today. Frisk looks over to Asriel as he just nods. "Sounds good to me." He says as Asriel stands up turning off the TV before placing the remote down. Frisk stood up after him as she agreed. "Yeah I haven't had the chance to have anything sweet from you in a while Sans." Frisk says with a smile.

Sans stands up as he walks towards the Front door. He calls out. "Hey Tor gonna take the kids over and fix them a treat for the progress them made on their **Blue Magic**. They will be back in a bit." He says as he walks out the front door. Asriel and Frisk following after him as they walk across the street, something felt off… way off. Frisk looks at the front of the house and at this hour there is normally lights on. "Sans… Papyrus is home right?" Sans looks to Frisk. "Yeah, should be. Why?" He asks as he reaches for the door. "Just curious." She says as she felt something bad had happened.

Sans opens the door as he calls out. "Hey Paps we got… visit...ors…" His expression fell into worry as he looked around, Lights were out and the whole place was a mess, the couch was destroyed the walls had bones sticking out of them. "What happened?" Asriel ask as he look around. Sans got worried as he turned on the light switch. "Paps?! Are you here Paps call out to me please!" He shouts as he looks around. There were signs of a struggle a fight. Sans rushes upstairs and bursts into Papyrus's room. Asriel and Frisk followed after him quickly.

Sans's eyes were wide, He turned on the light hoping what he was seeing was a lie… a fake illusion before his eye sockets. On the floor… lied a red scarf and a pile of dust. Frisk was the first one in after Sans. Her heart dropped. _'No! NO! FUCK NO! Why?! Papyrus was so kind… he was so damn nice! Who… Chara…'_ She looked around on the wall, in black burn marks was a message.

" _I have made the first move… come and get me if you fucking dare you abomination! I will kill you and that stupid goat! You've ruined everything! You know where you can find me… after all where else would I be?"_

"No! Damn it NO! Fuck no..." Sans started to cry as he fell to his knees. His brother… Papyrus… was dead. Asriel walks in as his fist clenches tightly. _'Chara… I am sorry but even if you have some good left inside you...even if your are just afraid… I can not forgive you now.'_ Asriel felt anger swell inside him… deep anger that he hadn't felt since the fight with Frisk.

Frisk's eyes were glazed over as she was in her own world in her head. _'Chara… I am going to kill you… I would have tried to save you… I truly would have… but it is too late now… You will pay… You hurt my friends… you hurt my family… you hurt Asriel… you killed Papyrus… You are the abomination.'_ Frisk says to her self as she slowly walks out of the room. A few minutes later she comes back with a large glass Jar as she kneels down to Sans.

"Let us gather his dust… We can decide what to do with him later OK? First thing we should do… is let everyone know what has happened…" She says as she takes one arm and wraps it over Sans. He nods as his words fail him. _'No… I hoped… I would never have to see this… my dreams stopped of his continuous deaths… yet now hes dead… again… I fucking hate this world...'_ Sans thinks as he lets tears fall. _'I can't give up yet… Frisk...Asriel… they both need me… I need to stay strong for them...'_ He things again as he helps Frisk gather Papyrus's dust. Asriel sighs as he walks out and pull his phone out logging onto the UnderNet.

/UnderNet/

~HyperGoat14 has logged on~

"Everyone on right now?" -HyperGoat14

"Oh Hey HG, How are things and hows your leg doing with the Cast off?"- ALPHYS

"It's Fine."-HyperGoat14

"Hey its the brat! Havn't seen you on here for a while!"-StrongFish91

"Oh How are things over at LP's?"-Tor

"Oh its the Glamorous Prince! Is Darling Frisk doing ok?-GlamorousMTT

"I See most of you are on… well better than none..."-HyperGoat14

"What is the matter my child?"-Tor

"Everyone… please just meet at Tor's place… There is bad news."-HyperGoat14

"What could be so bad that we would have to meet again at Tor's?"-StrongFish91

"Just do so please…."-HyperGoat14

~HyperGoat14 has logged off~

"Well I am heading that way then..."-StrongFish91

"Same… HG didn't seem like he was in a good mood."-ALPHYS

"I will be there in an hour… my plane is in landing now."-GlamorousMTT

"I Shall prepare drinks then… see you all soon."-Tor

/Reality/

Asriel closed his phone his head running wild with thoughts as he angrily turned his head and stared at the wall. _'No more… I want to have enough strength to protect them all… Papyrus… If it is the last thing I do I will bring you back to Sans… This should have never happened to you.'_ He sighs as he speaks up. "I let most of everyone know to meet up at Tor's place… hopefully they will spread word and announce to the others." He says as he stands over Sans and Frisk. They had just finished gathering Papyrus's dust as Frisk takes the Red scarf and wraps it around Sans's neck. "I am sure he would want you to wear this in honor of him Sans." She says with a smile as she stands up. Sans holding the jar slowly stands up as he follows them out of the house… leaving it dark and quiet… The feeling of sorrow hangs in the air of the house.

They head back as they see others arrive, and not just the usual gang of friends and family. Several other monsters too. Monster Kid ran up to Frisk and Asriel. "Hey! Long time no see Frisk! How have ya been?" He greets as he stands there. Frisk sighs. "I am sorry not really in a good mood right now MK… Lets just go inside." She said as she walks past him. MK frowns as he sees Frisk like this however goes in side.

Inside the house was more than just a few addition Monsters… it was all the people she had become good friends with. Napstablook was talking with Gerson. Muffet was talking with Egel and Toriel about some new ideas of food. There were others however there was so many that the room was quite crowded. Asriel walks in as Frisk and Sans follow suit the room went quiet as they saw the three.

"So what was so important that you called us here Asriel?" Undyne asked with a questioning look. Her eyes wondered to Sans… where was papyrus? She saw the jar he was holding and the red scarf around his neck. "Wait… No… do not tell me..." She felt her heart drop. _'No Please be some sort of prank.'_

Asriel sighs as Frisk leads Sans to the couch. "As of today… We lost someone close… Papyrus… has been killed." He says his voice filled with anger as his fist clench. The room went cold as Undyne fell to her knees. _'No… damn it! That fucking idiot… why? He was so damn nice!'_ Undyne thought as it hurt. He was close to her as they became rather good friends over time. The room was silent as everyone looked to Sans and the jar. "Why… would anyone want to do that?" one monster asked.

"To get to me and Frisk… not everyone knows this, but me and Frisk… we are not normal anymore. Frisk was born of both Human and Monster making her a **Sio'ta**. I was given a **Soul Vessel** of human design and it was powered up into a **Sio'ta** Soul. A soul of Human and Monster powers. Chara… some of you may remember this kid… has returned and is after us… we fear they are not alone though." Asriel says as he stands in the middle of the room.

"We… Need to decide what we are going to do… I do not want to hear that one of you have been killed by… that _thing_." Asriel says as he looks around. Napstablook floats over to Sans and sits next to him. Napstablook tried to help comfort the skeleton, they had gained some self-esteem since arriving on the surface.

"Recently… Frisk and I were nearly killed..." The room felt like the entire fury of a world had been summoned as the room got tense. Everyone's eyes were wide and burning with anger. "Thanks to Frisk though… we made it out with at the most my leg was severely damaged which has healed enough as of late to be up and about. This has gone too far with Chara. So I ask you all to help Me...Help Everyone here… and let us find a way to end this." He says as the room stays lit with Anger and sorrow.

Napstablook looks up to Asriel. "I… may have been severely depressed when I first met Frisk, she helped me though! I… cannot sit by… even if I have to get a body… I will help you anyway I can!"Napstablook called out surprising everyone. Everyone nods in agreement. Muffet sighs. "I am not much of a fighter or strategist...however I can help with any funding from my sales!" She exclaims as she walks up next to Asriel. One by one everyone joined in with their own ways… and their own methods.

The night slowly ended as everyone started to leave and promising to keep in touch often as possible to make sure no one ever does this to another. Mettaton arrived later and was told of what happen… He was not happy, it was the first time Asriel had seen Mettaton go into a full blown fury. He soon calmed down and went to visit Napstablook after that.

Sans lied down on the couch as he stares at the jar. He felt like he failed his brother. _'Why didn't I take you with me… you should have been safe even at the short distance we were away from you… Paps… I am sorry… I… I failed to protect you… I know what you want me to do though… I won't let Frisk or Asriel… be harmed… I refuse to let the only other people that I let get too close to me… be harmed cause of my fears.'_ He thought has his eyes closed… if anyone were to look closely a small yellow glow came from _both_ his eyes as he fell asleep.

Upstairs Asriel was sitting on the edge of Frisk's bed… he didn't know what to do or feel for this moment… He wanted to help Frisk...but he just felt out of it. "Azzy?" She says as she looks over to him. He snaps his head up as he looks to her. "Huh? Sorry I was out of it… today went to hell faster than we expected any day to… so I am not really feel up to much..." He says as he sighs. Frisk understood as it did have a hard effect on them all. Everyone knew Papyrus by now in the monster community… he was so nice and helpful. A cheerful friend if anyone ever needed him… and like that he was taken away from them. The Fury they felt from every monster today… was just a small amount of what could have been shown if everyone was there… even more so if Mettaton was there.

Mettaton apparently had a soft spot for the skeleton as his cheerful nature was enjoyable to be around.

Frisk kissed Asriel on the cheek. "I will be back… just get comfortable… the sooner we deal with the issue _you_ made with your healing magic… the sooner we can go out and deal with Chara." she says gently as she walks out of the room. Asriel decides to lean back and sit against the wall at the back of the bed. A few moments later Frisk came back with a towel around her. "Now… Take good care of me OK? Azzy..." She says seductivly as she drops the towel Asriel's eyes locked on to her body. He couldn't turn away as he stared in awe. "Well.. it seems _someone_ is interested in what they see..." She says as she climbs ontop of him locking their lips. Sending them into another passion filled night.

The night would be one they would remember for better or for worse. Things were not the greatest...yet for one moment they found peace in each other…

/Five Thirty Four/

Frisk slowly got out of bed… it was a night she could remember for years. She was glad to have that moment with Asriel… she feared it could be her last. Nana was asleep in a far corner opens her eyes as she sees Frisk moving about. Frisk got dressed like she was preparing to go out. Nana deciding to be quiet and act like she was asleep stayed in her spot as she watched.

Frisk called upon a small amount of **Light Magic** as she began to write a note. She sighed as she looked at it before turning to Asriel. She whispered quietly. "Forgive me Asriel… I cannot lay here and just… let Chara get away with this… I have to finish this now. I just… want us to be happy." She says quietly as she returns to the letter at hand. Soon she finishes as she walks to the window. "Goodbye..." She says quietly as she leaves the room. Nana got up instantly after Frisk left. "Not good! Frisk… you idiot… you may be my queen… but you have us for a damn reason!" She says as she flies over to Asriel. She tries nudging him awake.

She spent twenty five minutes trying to wake Asriel up as she got fed up. She screamed. "ASRIEL GET UP DAMN IT! … Frisk… Frisk needs your help! She..." She started to cry as Asriel stirred. "hm? What the heck is your problem Nana?" He mumbles as he opens his eye. "Frisk went to confront Chara!" She exclaims as Asriel's eyes snapped open. He sits up and looks around Frisk was no where to be found. "WHAT?!" He yelled as he jumps out of bed getting dressed from his clothes on the floor.

"She… left a note… She left nearly thirty minutes ago! She could be in trouble!" She exclaims again Asriel felt his entire being fill with anger and worry. "Damn her!" His eyes glowed a brighter green as he opens the window. "She went to the place we last fought Chara at! That has to be the place!" He stops as he thinks it over. _'Wait…Frisk may have a different location in mind though! Check the letter! She normally says where she is going."_ Asriel returns to the letter as he reads it.

" _Asriel...Azzy… I am sorry… Please do not hate me for this… I am going to deal with Chara my self. I want you to stay happy no matter what happens to me. Your the love of my life… I want you live! I could never forgive my self if you died cause of my actions. So… I am going to deal with this my self._

 _This last year… has been wonderful… and last night will forever be in my dreams. In my memories. In our memories… our greatest moment together I have to say. So please take care of mom and dad for me if I don't return OK? I went to where the warehouses are. The place where I was nearly...raped. Its secluded...yet not common enough for everyone to think that's where Chara will be. Do not follow me ok?"_

Asriel growled. "FUCK WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT NOT FOLLOWING!" He screams out as there is knocking on the door. "Asriel!? Is everything ok?! What is going on?" Egel's voice calls out. Asriel runs to the window as he leaps out. "Asriel?! I will burst this door down if you don't respond!" An annoyed Egel calls out.

Asriel was sprinting down the side of the road as he charges down towards the Warehouse, Nana having a hard time to stay caught up. _'Hes going so damn fast… Holy shit did… did he…?'_ Nana thought as Asriel suddenly burst into even faster speeds.

"Damn it! Faster! I need to go faster!" He says to himself as he pushes his body to the limit. His mind wonders to the days of fun he and Frisk had last year… and all the times in the underground. Her smile… he couldn't bear not seeing it ever again. _'I HAVE HAD IT! I CANNOT LET MY FAMILY LEAVE ME! I WON'T LOSE! I CAN'T DAMN IT! Not… now… Sans… when I return with Frisk… I want to return Papyrus to you… we have that ability don't we? Frisk may have forgotten… but I wont. I will save everyone… just like Frisk did.'_ His mind wanders as his eyes glow bright green as the sclera of his eyes turn black. "Never will I lose the person I care for the most because of some stupid idea!" He says as pulls himself to a stop. He is now standing in front of the Warehouse Frisk was held in for some time.

/five minutes earlier./

Frisk had just arrived and walked into the well lit warehouse. "Wow! I thought you may have went to the cave! You really are a smart one arn't ya? Where is Asriel? I want him to see you be killed by me… abomination." A voice calls from above. Chara sitting on one of the support beams on the ceiling looking down to Frisk.

"I came here alone… I will make you pay for what you did to Papyrus." She says as her eyes glared at Chara. "Hehe… too bad you won't get that chance." He says as he drops down quickly towards Frisk, She dodges to the side as Chara's foot impacted the ground cracking it. "Don't move… it will just make this more painful!" He exclaims as he places his hands on the ground throwing his feet to the air spinning. Frisk dodged that as well as she leaps backwards however suddenly a small black needle lodged it's self into her ankle.

"I said don't move..." Chara said as he stood up, black mist covered his hand as he held small needles. "I took the time to learn some new techinques to use against you!" He yells as he throws them Frisk managed to dodge some by leaping to the left, but two landed right into her right arm. She reached to pull them out as a foot connected to her face and sent her flying into a crate. She got stuck as her arms went further back and parts of the wood blocked arms.

"Well your sure weak when you have no reason to go full out… No fun oh well… better this way as I won't have to deal with your super powered bullshit!" Chara say as he lodges more needles into Frisk's limbs as she screams out, the pain becoming unbearable. "Aw did that hurt...well you bore me already… Time to die..." He says as small dagger forms in his hand. He thrusts it forth as it stops an inch from her face. "W-What?!" He says his body freezes. _'STOP THIS! THIS IS NOT WHAT I EVER WANTED! WHY DO YOU HARM THOSE WHO DID NO WRONG TO US?!'_ A voice echos in his head.

/Chara's mind/

Chara found himself floating in his own head. "Huh.. been a while since I have been here… still so bland..." He says with a sigh as he floats around for a moment. "Come on out! Damn it you call me in here and you fuckin hide." He says with a bored tone.

"Hmm so this is your mind… I wonder why I can enter it now… could it because of your _true_ self...Chara?" A feminine voice says. "You!" Chara says as he sees a small light float around. "Yes, Hello. Let us find why were called here… creature." Leina says as it floats away. Chara scoffs as he follows suit. Soon in front of them is a small child… wearing a green shirt with yellow stripes on their knees crying. "Why… why do you cause so much pain… they didn't do anything to us..." They say, their voice too young sounding to be identified as male or female. "So… you are the _true_ Chara… I am so sorry young one." Leina says as they float to the child. The small child looks up. "Y-You must be Frisk's light! Why are you here? You need to leave before _he_ comes back! He- Oh no hes here!" The child says as they see Chara floating nearby with an annoyed look.

"Such a brat..."

"Light! Please you need to leave! Please!" It cries… "I do not want you to get hurt!" Leina looks at the child. "Very well.. but I would like to take a copy of your memories if that is ok… I want to know why this happened..." The child nods. "Yes… That is fine… Please… have Frisk tell Asriel the truth! And tell him… I am sorry..." The child cried. "Sorry I did so much wrong! I never wanted this!"

Chara Scoffed as he lunged forwards to the kid. "JUST SHUT UP YOU BROUGHT ME INTO THIS WORLD NOW JUST DEAL WITH IT!" He shouts as he is thrown back. The Light touches the child as it smiles. "Thank you… and please… next time we meet. Make sure either one of them does not hold back… Asriel… just arrived… I can't hold him back for much longer… I just… wanted to make sure… Asriel saved Frisk… I can't let my best friend… and my brother… lose his loved one right?" The child smiled as their body began to deteriorate into dust particles. Leina felt pain in their being as they watched the _True Chara_ fade away. "Goodbye… Chara." They say as they leave. Leaving a growling Chara behind.

"Damn it!"

/Reality/

Asriel just arrived as he saw the blade close to Frisk… his body moved on it's own as he found him self punching Chara away. "Damn you!" He say as his voice starts to deepen some. "Damn you to hell Chara! I will end you!" His eyes glowed brighter as his horns slowly grew out some more. Similar to HyperDeath mode yet not entirely. He felt enraged.

Chara looks at Asriel. "Well that stung you fucking goat. Took you long enough to arrive… Guess i'll have to deal with you bef-" Chara was cutoff as Asriel leaped up to his face. Asriel's face was expressionless as he looked… infuriated. His Sclera black with a Green glow to his eyes. "Die..." Asriel says as his fists start to slam into Chara. _'What the fuck?!'_ Chara thinks as pain flows through his body. Suddenly he is kicked up into the air as Asriel punches him hard enough to go flying into the steel wall denting it. Chara fell onto his hands and knees as he was panting.

The room started to heat up as Chara looks up, _Green_ flames started to float around Asriel as they started to grow in numbers. _"Die! Die! DIE!"_ Asriel screamed as the flames rushed forth covering Chara. He screamed in pain as the Flames began to burn his entire form. "STOP AH IT HURTS PLEASE STOP! NO! JUST LEAVE ME BE!" He screamed it hurt… the pain of his past returning once more.

In the shadows of the room someone stared on disappointed. _'Still weak… guess I didn't get rid of all his fear… no matter I still need him so I best save his stupid ass now...'_ The being thinks as a black fog covered the room, Asriel walking towards the still burning Chara slowly as his hand slowly called forth an green object. _"I am going to kill you Chara..."_ He says as he is suddenly blocked by a purple shield that grew in front of him. _"LET ME AT HIM!"_ He shouts as he slams his weapon into the shield hoping to break it.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble… but no. I still need him..." The fog slowly put out the Green flames as Chara's body looked badly burned. The figure walks up with only his Glowing purple eyes showing. "Though don't worry you will get your chance… next time. I don't treat failures often Chara consider this your last lifeline." The voice says as the fog slowly lifts. Leaving just Asriel and Frisk.

Asriel walks over to Frisk… his eyes water as he cries. _"Why… why didn't you wake me… This would have never happened to you..."_ He says as he begins to pull the needles out. _"I would have protected you..."_ He says again Frisk just stares at him with a sorrowful expression listening to him. He soon pulled out all the needles as his hand started to glow green. _"I would have made sure nothing would have gone wrong… so why?!"_ He asks again…

"Because… I wanted you to be safe my self… Guess we are both fools then huh?" She says with a pained expression. His magic slowly healing her. _"Yeah… guess so."_ He says with a sigh. _"Let me take you home… then let us lie in bed and sleep… I want to wake up with you in my arms."_ He says as his eyes stare sorrowfully at Frisk, his Sclera slowly turning white once more.  "And… then I want to go to school with you once we have finished healing up… and treat it like nothing ever happened." He says as he slowly picks Frisk up.

"Sounds like a plan… Let's go Azzy…" She says as she is lifted bridal style. "Sorry..." Asriel shakes his head. His voice finally returning to normal "Just let it go… we all make stupid mistakes it seems." He says as he leads her away. Nana caught up with them a few minutes later on their way back. She sighed in relief as she sat on Asriel's shoulder.

On their way back Frisk was called into her head by Leina.

/Frisk's mind/

Frisk looked around in the abyss of her mind. "I really should see about doing some decorating in here..." Frisk says as she floats towards Leina. "So what did you want?" She asks as Leina sighs. "I know… what happen to Chara..." Frisk raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She ask questionably.

Leina sighs as they take the form of Caroline. "I know of his past… _he_ invited me into his mind… it was… messy. Chara… the _real_ Chara… was a **Sio'ta**..." Frisk's eyes widen. "What?!" She says as she looks at Leina. "He fell to his corruption easily… as he was not _born_ as a **Sio'ta…** he was _created_.. in a lab. Some humans apparently found a monster still alive and had some knowledge of Souls… they tried to use them as a power source… then they combined a human and Monster together… ripping limbs off one and placing it on the other somehow… The Soul powers of each ended up forming an artificial Sio'ta… however since this person was not born with natural resistances to the Sio'ta Curse..."

Frisk looked at her. "Sio'ta Curse?! What are you talking about." Leina sighed again. "The Sio'ta… had a curse… They could become _corrupted._ And become Corrupted Sio'ta… The corrupted… had power beyond imagined… all for the reason of vengeance. Their eyes turned black normally like yours and Asriel did… however-"

"Wait Eyes turned black?! Does that..." Leina shook their head. "No… for some reason you and Asriel are immune… I have no idea why. You apparently can access its power freely. In a sense… its like an 'awoken' state. Your powers are enhanced… yet your more… reckless. You sacrifice logical thinking so far for supreme power." Frisk gave a sigh of relief. "Do not...scare me like that please." Frisk says as she relaxes some. "Sorry, Anyways. However Chara did not have black eyes… like I said _normally_ it is black eyes… perhaps the repercussion of being an _artificial_ Sio'ta… his soul could be changed instead. Giving him the appearance of a human with unnatural eye color. Red is not normal like Gold eyes correct?"

Frisk nods. "Yeah… People always said my eyes looked like that of an Angel..." Leina nods as they sighs. "Sio'ta normally had unusual eye colors...normaly bright vibrant and calming colors. The rare ociasions they had darker eyes… those Sio'ta were always special in a way… normally they were brought in by means… unnatural. I do not remember the details..."

Frisk now had a question that bothered her. "How do you know all this…? You know so much yet you said you were born with me." She says as she looks at the Light. "I was _reborn…_ my original owner… died when I was born, they however passed on every bit of knowledge they had when I was created. I was created using a **Soul Fragment** with no body… You could… make another like me with the **Fully Grown Soul** Alphys has in her lab if you so desired."

"Now… I want to share with you the memories of Chara… After you know the truth… you can decide Chara's fate in his last moments." Leina says as they stick out their hand and touch Frisk's forehead.

/Chara's Memories…/

Frisk and Leina found them selves in a lab standing next to a large tube of liquid with someone floating in it. "Is that… oh my god… is… that Chara?" Frisk says as she looks at the person floating in the tube. The same brown hair yet nothing but a gown over their body.

"The subject is still not awake yet their soul is proving to be powerful and growing everyday." A man in white said as another walks into the room wearing a suit. "Excellent… Tell me what is the progress of using them as a power source then? Souls apparently provide a lot of power, more so than people tend to think." The man in the suit says as he stares at Chara.

"Well even with all this Prototype tech… we are still learning to use it all. So no new progress there… The rest of the crew have decided to dub the subject… 'Chara' shortening the word Character… Go figure huh?" He says with a chuckle, the man in the suit frowns. "They do not need to get attached… that _thing_ is an abomination in the end..." He says as he walks away, the lab coat wearing man follows behind him.

Frisk and Leina soon found the world change as Chara was now looking around franticly looking worried.

"Subject...Chara has woken… it seems confused as we are detecting abnormal brain activity and well as you can see… moving about in the tank." The man in white says. "Jared… I do not care if it is awake. I just want updated information about its use of it's soul!" the man in the suit exclaims as he slams his fist into a table. Jared sighs as he looks through his clipboard. "Izami, We have made progress… yet the tech we have is frying when we try to power it… we need some sort of Catalyst… we are tried some artifacts that we retrieved from older times that are not of human design. We suspect it is of origin of whatever we used to create Chara." Jared says as Izami sighs… "Very well.. it is some progress. Continue on the project. We need it ready to wipe our enemies out." He says as he leaves the room

Jared sighs. "I am sorry Chara… you are going to be used for something other than peace." He says as he leaves the room.

The world warps again to another point in time.

"Jared that _thing_ needs to be put down! It just _killed_ eight of the crew! EIGHT!" Another man in white says to Jared. He sighs as he tries to calm him down. "It was an accident! Chara can not control their abilities yet! They are young and inexperienced..." He says trying to calm down the angry man.

"MY ASS! Listen that thing is an abomination and needs to be put down! This whole project is gone to shit! It killed our client!" He yelled. "And Izami is the reason we did that test in the first place! He tried to force Chara to-" Jared was knocked to the floor by a punch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Get rid of that thing or I will contact the authorities! I will not let more of us be killed for that thing!" The man shouts as he leaves the room.

It warps one last time as Frisk and Leina stood in a room covered in fire, Chara was floating in their tube as the place was coming down, the man from before walks up with a pistol in hand. "Time to die you piece of shit!" He says as he aims the gun, Jared leaps and knocks the gun out of his hand. Chara placed their hands on the glass of the tube. They tried to scream yet the liquid prevented them.

Jared punched the man as the man knocked them to the floor, He managed to get his pistol back as he shot Jared in the head. "You stupid fucker! Should have let me just kill the creature!" He said as he aimed the gun at Chara.

Chara felt pain… Jared was so nice to them… they were nice to them… It wanted to Avenge Jared… Chara Screamed in the tank as the glass shattered as a shockwave blasted forth.

"YOU HURT HIM! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Chara shouted as the flames grew hotter and flooded the room, the liquid did nothing as the flames were fueled by Magic.

Soon the lab was black as Chara cried and hugged the only thing not burned… Jared's corpse as they cried into the chest of Jared. "WHY!"

The world faded to black as Frisk and Leina left the memories.

/Frisk mind./

"I… oh my god… I… Chara..." Frisk didn't know what to do. Leina Sighed as they placed their hand on Frisk's shoulder. "Their last words… before their true self broke down… was… they wanted you to know the truth about them… and wants you to tell Asriel.. and to tell him there are sorry… sorry for everything as they just wanted everyone to be happy… to be safe..." Leina said as they returned to the orb of light.

"You and Asriel are back home… He is explaining things to Egel… who is apparently absolutely infuriated with your actions… You should return. We can review more of the memories later… I only showed you a fraction of what there was… it gets bad from other days there..." Leina says as they fade from view. Frisk gives a sigh as she leaves her mind.

/Reality/

Asriel was sweating bullets for the first time under Egel's glare. He had never seen the man so pissed. Frisk's eyes slowly open up. "Hm? We get home finally?" She says as she looks around, she feels her sins crawl down her back as she see's Egel's glare. "Oh hey dad..." She says as his eye twitches some. Toriel walks up next with annoyed expression.

"Want to explain your selves?" She asks as her foot taps on the floor.

"I made a reckless decision to take care of Chara on my own?" She says with a smile. Toriel sighs as she walks off. "What am I going to do with you two?" She says as she heads back to bed.

"Seriously do you know how worried I was?! If I knew exactly _where_ you had gone… I would have gone after you both! You two had just barely recovered from the last fight!" Egel says angrily. "I… I couldn't stand it if you were killed." He says as his eyes start to water. Frisk frowns as she looks down. "Sorry dad… I… I did something reckless and if it weren't for Asriel… well lets not think of that." She says as Asriel places her down. They were in the living room, as Asriel soon walks over to the jar of Dust on the coffee table… "Azzy?" She says as she watches him. Egel raises an eyebrow as he watches quietly.

"How do I do this Nana? Do you know?" Nana shook her head. "just try following your instincts..." She says as Asriel bends down and picks up the jar of Papyrus's dust opening it and slowly pouring it out on the floor. "Asriel what are you doing?!" Frisk says quietly as she stands behind him. Asriel raises his hand to his chest as his soul appears in it. Suddenly the very bottom it it cracks as a small fragment falls off. "I told my self I would bring you back… this should have never happened Papyrus..." Frisk's eyes widen as she watches closely. _'I completely forgot… we can fragment our souls to save people to a limit… will this even work still?'_ She thinks as Asriel slowly drops the **Soul Fragment** onto the pile of dust.

"Come back Papyrus… and now protect Sans like he has always protected you." He says as the dust begins to slowly float and reform into someone. Slowly forming from a pair of Skeleton feet, as it goes up past the legs all the way to the familiar smiling face the clothes had seemingly reformed too leaving the revived Papyrus in a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. "HM? WHAT IS THIS? ASRIEL? FRISK? WHAT AM I DOING HERE I THOUGHT I-" Asriel places a finger on his own lips telling him to be quiet. He points to Sans who was lying on the couch. "I think… you should get comfy and wait for him to wake… He would be happy to see you again. Even if you were gone for a short while." He says as he walks to Frisk tugging on her to his room. "Let us go to sleep Frisk… I just want to sleep now." He says as he walks out of the room. Egel's eyes were wide.

' _Wow… I just witnessed something from a time long ago… Asriel… you really have become a true **Sio'ta** haven't you? The kids are ok… I am going to lay back down on my bed and sleep some more.'_ He sighs as he walks back up stairs, Papyrus takes a seat in a recliner and closes his eyes for a short while with a smile. _'I DO NOT KNOW WHAT ASRIEL DID, BUT I MUST THANK HIM TOMORROW! HE SOMEHOW BROUGHT ME BACK FOR SANS… BROTHERS REALLY ARE NICE AREN'T THEY?'_ He thinks as he falls asleep.

Frisk and Asriel lie down on Asriel's bed as Frisk looks at Asriel. "That was nice of you… I am surprised you remembered that with all that has happened recently.. it passed right over my head." She says with a smile as she rests her head on Asriel's chest. "I understood how he felt. I felt the same when Chara was originally dying before my eyes… it hurt." He says with a frown. "I hate Chara so much right now." Frisk's own frown grows as she sighs. "About Chara… There is something you should know… Chara… was a Sio'ta."

Asriel's eyes widen. "What?" Frisk looks up at him as she sits up. "Leina found out… the Chara _you_ remember? The real one… invited them into his mind… She got all his memories… he wanted to say… Sorry… sorry for all he had done. This is not what he wanted… He wants you to be safe and happy. Chara… oh god Asriel… chara was forcibly created by some means. I do not know _how_ yet, but oh god, Asriel only _one_ other person besides you ever showed Chara kindness. They were killed in front of them… and since they had no natural resistances to..." She looks down

"The Sio'ta Corruption it corrupted him didn't it…?" He says as he looks down. She widens her eyes as she nods. "Yes… He managed to get control of it after you showed him kindness… however… he… He saw that Sans's father… Gaster was making artificial human souls… It made him afraid and pulled back all the memories of the surface when he had hid them away! That is why he did what he did…" She says as she rests her head back on Asriel's chest. "I… Let us get some sleep I… do not want to talk about this more right now..." She says as tears fall from her eyes.

Asriel wraps his arms as he holds her. "Ok…:" He says as they close their eyes falling asleep. As they slept… they dreamed of a what if… What if Chara was not brought in as they were… were not a Sio'ta… was not corrupted by its curse.

The morning came slow as Toriel was caught off guard by a now revived Papyrus greeting her. Asgore had walked in a moment later as he turned around mumbling hes getting too old for this. Papyrus assisted Toriel with her cooking with a smile. He seemed to have a brighter outlook on life even though he recently died. He seemed more… awake. "Thank you again Papyrus for the help." She says as she smiles at him. "ANYTIME TORIEL… I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND I REALIZED PERHAPS, I SHOULD HAVE DONE MORE THAN I DID… MAYBE THEN SANS WOULDN'T WORRY SO MUCH ABOUT ME." He says as he helps. "Nonsense! You do so much already..." Papyrus shakes his head. "FOR EVERYONE ELSE… I HAVE NOT DONE MUCH FOR MY BROTHER… HE SHOULD NOT HAVE TO WORRY SO MUCH ABOUT ME. YET HE DOES… WE CANNOT HELP, BUT TO WORRY FOR OUR LOVED ONES." He says as he smiles. A noise comes from the living room. "SPEAKING OF WHICH!" He says slightly quietly.

Sans opens his eyes as he sees an empty jar with no lid on the coffee table. "what?! Where is it?!" He says as he looks around. "WHERE IS WHAT BROTHER?" Papyrus says with a smile. Sans locked in place as he turns his head. "P-Paps?" He says as he sees Papyrus standing there without his scarf. "YES BROTHER?" He asks as he stands there. Sans leaps over the couch and hugged onto Papyrus. "Papyrus!" He shouts as he feels tears for at his eye sockets. "THERE, THERE BROTHER… EVERYTHING IS FINE."

"How?! How did you come back?" He asks as he looks up to him.

"YOU KNOW… BROTHERS ARE SOME OF THE NICEST PEOPLE YOU COULD EVER KNOW." He hints at with a smile. Sans's eyes widen. _'Asriel… You… heh… Kid you… heh… I owe ya… big time man… I am gonna make it up to ya… I have to for this. You have done something that means the world to me.'_ Sans thinks as he smiles. He pulls the scarf off carefully handing it Papyrus. "I… think this is yours Paps." He says as he looks at his taller… younger brother. Papyrus just smiles as he hugs Sans.

 _'I NEVER KNEW HOW PRECIOUS THE LITTLE LIFE WE HAVE IS, UNTIL NOW. NOW I MUST HELP FRISK AND ASRIEL I CANNOT STAND BY WHILE THEY FIGHT THEIR BATTLES. TO THINK THAT WE WERE ONCE A RACE BOUND TO HARM HUMANS FOR A SHORT TIME… IT SADDENS ME TO KNOW HOW LIFE CAN BE TAKEN AWAY SO EASILY.'_ Papyrus thought as he felt the world was different now. He felt happier even though he thought his world was already the best he knew of. Now he felt alive for real. He was not just living anymore… he was going to survive and protect those around him. Deep down he felt the desire to protect everyone burn brightly as his eyes sparked with a new found will.

In Asriel's room he had one eye open as he smiled. _'Nothing I can do can ever make up for what you have done for me Sans… in reality… you have done so much even with all your anger you showed towards me. You guided me as you guided Frisk when you two first met. I hope this small bit of gratitude I can show helps you be happier. I could always feel a sadness in you… That mask… it reminds me of when I was Flowey… how I hid everything under the face of a killer… when I just… I just wanted to be with Chara before all this happened… when we were happy.'_ He thought as he gave a quiet sigh.

' _Chara… damn it… I wish… I guess I wish I knew about your past before. Would it have helped? No… you were afraid we would hate you… now how… How can… That thing is not Chara anymore. Atleast not the Chara I know of. Frisk… what are we going to do? Can… you fight it knowing there could be a way to save them? Or will you stop them to save everyone else? What ever you chose. I will support it. You helped me… so I will help you.'_ Asriel thinks to him self of the past with a smile as he closes his eyes once again.

Nana laid on a pillow on Asriel's desk with a smile. _'These two… destined to do so much greatness… so kind… yet so hurt. To think that the timeline has changed from its original course… How did Egel know though? He did say he was saved by a **Sio'ta…** could they have been a mythical **Oracle Sio'ta**? Someone who could foretell the future to give a guiding hand to those in need.'_ Nana thought as she too closed her eyes. _'I need rest… this morning started off to shit.'_ She thought once more as she drifted into her own sleep.

The day started off slow, as soon everyone heard of Papyrus's return. Everyone was baffled and yet relief flowed over the community. Toriel and Egel gave Frisk and Asriel stern looks after they got up, however gave up and sighed. They started the morning off after breakfast with some training.

"Alright now I want to you to imagine an object, start off small and basic." Egel says as he instructs Frisk with Creation magic. He smiles as he looks unto his daughter. _'I feel so relieved… yet I feel happiness I have not have since Caroline brought her to me for the first time! Oh what a day that was, we smiled and stared into the meadow for hours...'_ He thought has the days of the past return to him.

"Now let us begin again with the basics of medical magic. We are going to get you to master the basics… then we can try some more advanced ones." Toriel says as she helps Asriel learn more about Medical magic.

Sans stood them with Papyrus, both now newly appointed bodyguards to each of them. "Well Paps, just like old times right?" He says with a smile. "NYEH HEHE! YES BROTHER, GUARDS ONCE MORE! I HONESTLY MISSED THIS POSITION! IT SHALL BE MORE INTERESTING THAN THE UNDERGROUND THOUGH!" Papyrus replies with his laugh.

Undyne had stopped by as she wanted any and all information of anything to pass through her involving anything involving those two. "I don't care ASGORE! I am not gonna sit around and let those two nearly get themselves killed because they want to do this on their own! If anyone hears anything I want to process it my self! It is not like the job I had back in the underground, but damn it I don't give a flip! I want to make sure they stay safe!" She says as she punches Asgore's desk making him jump in fear. _'Why me… oh wait I know why… I really am getting too old for this…'_ He sighs as he gives in causing Undyne to smile! "Alright! Now to get Sans and Papyrus some of those cool earpiece headsets so I can relay with them!" She says as she takes off, Asgore's eye twitches as he feels like its going to be serious trouble for him later on.

Muffet had stopped by a little later as she offered money to assist in anything they needed to buy incase of emergencies. "Well, I know I can be a greedy little spider… however, Friends and family must always come first. Like I said before I am no fighter… I can however support them with what I do best!" She says as she offers a quiet hefty check to Toriel. Who's eye twitched at the number of zeros in it.

Mettaton came by during this and hanged out with Frisk and Asriel talking about his trips around the world. "The world is such a glamorous place! However I put my tour on hold for you two! I am still baffled how _you_ brought back Papyrus… Care to explain that little detail to me?" Mettaton pries into some information as Frisk chuckles. Asriel sighs as he explains it to Mettaton more about what unique abilities Sio'ta have. "Oh my you two are just full of surprises! I can't wait to take you around the world one day! There are several places I know you two may like!" He says with a smile as he hugs the two.

Over the course of the day, more monsters came by and visited the two, Sans and Papyrus found the day one of their most interesting ones since they left the underground. Their friends from all over visited them. The monster community had just went into an overdrive of social interactions that no one could ever forget. Everyone was cheerful. Toriel taught them both some **Fire Magic** and how to convert it to other types of elemental magic. Leina called them both into their mindlink as she helped with **Transformation magic**.

Nana helped teach some of her favorite type of Ancient magic; **Orb Magic**. It seemed weird at first however the orbs could be infused with other magics to make creative magical combos. **Flame orbs** could burst into small explosive devices, **Ice Orbs** could be used to quickly freeze an area over with a burst of frozen cold air that instant froze everything in a small radius. They learned a lot of offensive magic that day. It seemed no one wanted them to be caught off guard every again.

Frisk and Asriel replaced Frisk's new door with the new door knob and Asriel's old doorknob with the new one with a lock. She hinted she may want some attention that night, Asriel didn't care as he gave her a peck on the lips causing her to blush as he went on his way with to get food soon after. _'He didn't say no...'_ She said to her self with a smile as she joined him.

A day… a day of pure happiness had been found… and all it took, was the pain of one. The near loss forever of one friend and a community sparked to life like no other… Today there was no fear… no worries. Everyone was doing their own thing, in joy they found their peace. Even with the knowledge of what is to come… another fight on the horizon with Chara… They had no worry. They didn't care about the future right then. They were fine just right there… in the present.

In evening after school hours were over, Penny and Jake came by and visited with Frisk. They were greeted by more monsters than they had ever seen the last time they had been over. Penny was impressed and greeted each one while Jake stood next to Asriel. He felt uncomfortable around that many monsters so far. He blushes as one of the female monsters introduce herself to Jake, one that to him was quite cute. Asriel smiles as he leaves the two alone.

"Today… looks perfect." Asriel says as he stands next to Frisk. "Yep, that it is. It feels nice to unwind. To forget all the troubles we have to worry about..." She says as she looks towards Asriel. Toriel threw a large get together with the monster community so everyone can enjoy the wonderful day that it was. Soon after Penny and Jake joined, several other human neighbors started to join in the party. It ended up being a large community get together of Humans and Monsters… and surprisingly went well. Asgore got a ton of compliments of how well the Monster community truly is which made him smile as he felt his people getting closer to the peace they dreamed of… Peace with humans that once existed long ago.

Toriel with some of the humans that visited planned several more get togethers for the coming weeks and months. A whole community of two absolutely different races coming together to make events for them both to enjoy. The day ends lovely as Frisk and Asriel go to bed and prepare for the next day… when they return to school there will be no issues to worry about for the time being.

They decided to live their life till they had to worry about Chara. It should be a while with the damage Asriel did to his body after all so why not enjoy their freedom they have?

/Break/

AND THATS IT! Holy shit, that took way longer than I wanted… So I apologize for my delay of chapter 9. It took me so long that It upset me! Please forgive me for getting distracted.. I got caught up in a lot of black ops 3 zombies since my friend gifted that to me, then God eater 2 Rageburst + God Eater Ressurrection released onto pc! Its been one thing after another.

But damn?! Who would have guessed Egel was saved and turned into a _partial_ Sio'ta?! None the less a corruption to the Sio'ta's race? I wonder what causes it! None the less. I feel bad for Chara… To think that they just wanted to be treated fairly… only to be treated bad and have the only person that was nice to them killed before their eyes. Wait why am I saying Their? Because the _True Chara_ does not yet have a gender! _Corrupted Chara_ Does though They chose Male as an embodiment of their power. Males tend to act like they have all the power in the world with some damn large egos at times.

Egel seems to have finally snapped out of that passive state though. I'd hate to be the person to pick on Frisk when hes around!

Now I am sure… I am going to receive some anger for what I did to Papyrus… and how I changed his personality some after his Revival… However, being Killed and brought back to life… can change a person giving them a different outlook on life. He will hold some quirks however now he feels more responsible for those around him, he feels like he failed Sans by not staying alive… that he has become dependent on him. So he wants to prove now he has to be someone who can fight back to anyone who wants to harm him and his family.

The whole ordeal with Frisk and the Magic that was effecting her will be explained in detail next chapter! But if your too impaitent… Well then I can label this next section for you to read.

/Spoiler/

Basically Asriel has created a new type of healing magic, As with most people who can specialize into certain magics they can create a new tier of magic that is unique to them that is powerful. In Asriel's case it is **Regenerative magic** A magic that can last for long amounts of time if desired and heal any damage done to the area it is applied. It will likely make appearances again as for healing severe wounds. Since it is from his magic, it is why he also heals at an increased rate as well! Frisk may have the ability to do what he can as well.. not sure yet.

/Spoiler End/

The portion with Sans breaking down… Just imagine, you return home thinking everything is fine and suddenly it is not so fine. Everything is a wreck and you find the remains of your closest family member or the only member of your family left. It would hurt… And Sans being able to- Oh wait can't tell you that just yet! Teehee but I did hint at it in one chapter recently…

Now the big question is… Who exactly is Leina?! She is becoming a mystery all of a sudden!

Oh and I wonder why _Toriel_ bought Asriel the protection and Alphys never came over and bring something like Frisk asks? Well I honestly couldn't think of a good section of story for that… so I will make an OVA soon for that! Just… I wanted to deliver content to you all so I was distracted by the bigger events!

Now I do wonder why Frisk and Asriel are immune to the Corruption… Now Asriel I am sure has something to do with the fact his Soul vessel was made based off Frisk's Soul. So… does that mean Egel did something to her as a Child to stop it? Or used something? Or could it have been because he was already _partial Sio'ta_? Well guess we will find out later.

I want to give Special thanks to those that have been pushing me forwards during this chapter, If they didn't keep pushing me I may have given up or did something different!

Draygon is a friend of mine I talk to on Razer comms.

Alex 'Death' is someone who supported my writing since he first read it and has pushed me through some tough sections even on previous chapters!

Helena, Yes Helena from the Omake is someone I know! They have supported me day one as well and I want to say thanks for all the support!

Writer- .memecenter Thank you for reading and talking to me about the story, it has helped me so much when I hear people talk about it! It truly inspires me to write more!

FireFlame159- Your comment you made on Aug 26 helped so much with my morale, I was feeling down that day and reading your comment brightened it and so I thank you!

Now I want to answer a few questions from his comment that he made as I have some answers for him

"Why does Frisk turn into a fox?"

It was her Natural transformation as she was a human, the magic empowers one to their Natural form of monster. That basically would be Frisk if she was born as a full monster with two Monster parents.

"Why is Asriel so helpless?"

He was only helpless at that time, things were moving fast and he had just been wounded, if they truly knew more about their magic, he could have easily thrown fireballs or something… they got cocky about the fact they had magic and they thought this person was someone working for Chara, a brainwashed human so they could scare him away with some simple light magic and what not. It turned sour as Chara revealed them selves.

"I do question the magic enhanced mode she goes into."

That is the 'awakened' like state she and Asriel can go into by calling upon the powers of the Sio'ta corruption, there will be issues to be described about it at later date.

"Why does Frisk want Sex so much."

I am sure you just read chapter nine… do I need to explain more? ._.

"You neglected to mention Asriel's HyperDeath Magic"

Nope not neglected, just pushed to the side for now, Asriel previously when he tried to use his 'HyperDeath' form got weak after about five to ten minutes of using it. Adding in the requirements for the Hyper Death magic would be costly as he does not have full control over all his magic. When he was in the underground in that form… he had the power of hundreds if not thousands of monster souls giving him a limitless power, that is not including the six human souls he had as well. He could not even fire off one Hyper Death attack without completely draining his **Soul Power** killing himself. He can't throw it around unless he can enter that form.

However I believe that his 'Hyper Death' Form is not his 'True Transformation' Form. A form he desired is what his HyperDeath form is, These Desired forms will take more Soul power than a True Transformation Form. We saw a little bit of it during the Scene where he awakened his 'Corruption' powers.

Also the list of the magic specialties… does not include their Sub-type Specialties they can make. Hyper Death is a sub-type of Death magic, However Death magic, not being labeled is cause of one reason. It is a Forbidden magic most of the time and anyone can learn it, but truly none can master it. Sans has a great understanding of Death magic, and it is to the point of Mastery...however there is more to it than Sans knows so he is not truly a Master of Death magic.

That is all I have for now, I hope you bear with me and wait for chapter 10.

Chapter 9: New plan. Damn it NO!

Complete

Chapter 10: Final words.

Follow/favorite if you liked this and want to see more, and leave a review! Morale support helps me in the long run!


	10. Chapter 10: Final words

Chapter 10: Final Words

AN: I Hope you enjoy this chapter and Chapter 1 Remake: Return of a Prince! Which has a new scene and new dialog! New areas and an improved transitioning from area to area! It also includes some refined emotional portions as well as reworked Frisk's past.

/Break/

Asriel had woken up in the early hours of the morning, It was peaceful like the previous day. The day when they learned about Chara's past… The day the Monster community became more closer to the human communities around them. The only difference is he didn't have to chase after Frisk at four in the morning to save her. He looks down and smiles. _'I can stay like this forever… with her. This world is dark… and cruel… but with her next to me. Its perfect. The world moves slowly and I feel like I can do just about anything. I used to be so shy… now I am unable to stop my self from doing everything I can to protect her. Like I ever would stop.'_ He thought to himself. He no longer minded the situation they were in. He could careless. He'd feel embarrassed if his mother _could_ barge in, but he enjoyed the warmth he felt through her skin seeping past his fur.

The festivities with everyone yesterday had really made the day wonderful as Asriel stares at the ceiling with a smile. "This world… this life… is truly amazing." He says quietly as a slight snicker is heard next to him. "You got that right Azzy…" Frisk says as she lefts up her head and gives Asriel a kiss. "Now… I think we should get ready, we got school today… I can already hear Bimba complaining about us being gone and shit." She says as she climbs out of bed grabbing her underwear off the floor and slipping them on. Asriel staring at her rear with a smirk. _'Damn it Asriel now is not the time to be checking her out, besides you can do that when she wants you...'_ Asriel says to himself as he gets out the bed as he hunts down his own clothes, a knock on the door soon after.

"Hope you two are up! Breakfast is nearly ready!" Toriel's voice came from the other side, They sigh as Asriel quickly gets his clothes as he heads to the door. "Gonna go take a shower, see at the table." He says as he unlocks the door and walks out. Frisk smiles as she gets her own clothes from her dresser as she heads to get her own shower. Nana laying on a pillow on Frisk's dresser smirks. "Those two have changed quiet a lot since I started to follow them. To think that all it took was a boy to make a girl stop being such a Tomboy. And said girl brings out the boy's protective and bold nature. Truly a pair well matched." She says as she sits up. "Time to go shower my self… haven't had a chance for some time…" She says with disgust as she flies off after Frisk. Nothing wrong with two girls in the shower after all…

Things went normal for the two as they got their showers and got breakfast, Asriel and Frisk were soon heading out the door with Toriel to the school. Leaving Asgore and Egel behind in the living room. "Hmm seems things have went back to being normal almost." Egel says as he reads through the newspaper. Asgore rolls his eyes. "Give it a day… and everything will go back to being a pain." Asgore sighs as Egel laughs. "Haha, You sound wore out from all this on the surface! You have gone lax in your time in the underground." Egel replies as he reads through.

Asgore goans at this as a thought just passed by. "Egel… why are you even looking at the paper? I got tired of reading that crap they write on there after the sixth month of reading it." Egel just smiles as he turns to Asgore. "Cause It annoys you and I get a kick out of reading it and see you get annoyed by it." He replies as his smile turns into a smirk, Asgore's eye twitches.

Outside Frisk and Asriel were walking to the car as Papyrus joins them. "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" He says as he wears a brown suit with a red undershirt and black tie. With a brown fedora. Asriel stares at Papyrus wide eyed and jaw dropped. "P-Papyrus?" He says as he stares in awe. "YES! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… THOUGH JUST CALL ME PAPS OR PAPY. IT WILL BE EASIER IF YOU NEED MY HELP PRINCE ASRIEL." He replies with a smile. The outfit was surprisingly clean and well done. "Where did you get that suit?" Frisk asks with a smile. She was impressed with it as it looked surprisingly good on him and made him more intimidating. He looked like he came straight from a mafia.

"UNDYNE FOUND IT SAID IT WOULD LOOK GREAT ON ME! SHE FOUND SOME OTHER OUTFITS SIMILAR TO IT AND SUGGESTED I USED THEM FOR MY BODYGUARD WORK!" He replies with a smile. Toriel looks around and notices Sans is not with Papyrus. "Where is Sans Papyrus? Is he not coming with us?" Papyrus shook his head. "HE HAD SOMETHING HE SAID HE NEEDED TO DO TODAY." He says as he looks to Frisk. She had a feeling it was something it was important to him if he didn't come with. "I see… I will contact him about this later, he does not need to be lazy about this work. He seemed really into doing it right." She says as she gets in the driver seat. Papyrus walks around and takes the front passenger side seat. "DO NOT WORRY, THIS WILL BE A ONE TIME ORDEAL UNLESS HE IS INJURED." He replies with a smile.

Frisk and Asriel climb in the backseat as Toriel starts up the car. They take off for the school as Papyrus talks to Toriel about how excited he was to be doing something to help and how he was excited to get started on this new guard work even thought it is different than the work as a Guardsman in the underground.

/Sans/

Sans sat in his room holding up a small yellow glowing key. _'To think… that this was my solution so long ago… to think I thought I could hide it all… when I should have stayed true to my self… to everything. Hehe, to think I thought it all would go away… the pain… the guilt… now I feel guilty for hiding this… and the pain I let happen because I sealed it all away.'_ Sans thinks as he pulls the key into his hand letting it rest against his bones. _'Gaster… you would have thrown me across the house for my stupidity wouldn't you? Hehe mother sure would have if she found out. Oh boy she would be pissed. She vanishes without a trace and you throw your head into your work only to send your self to the void.'_ Sans thinks to him self as his left eye slowly changes from the white pupil to a yellow ring.

' _I want to be of help… I want to no longer be the damn burden I am as this 'comic sans' character… this facade I created to run away! Damn it… I am W. D. Sans… I should wear that name with pride… yet I hid it away and used the name 'Sans, Sans the Skeleton!' I am not 'THE' Skeleton! I am not just SANS!'_ He screamed in anger in his head.

"My name… Is Wing Dings Sans… and that was the last time I let someone be taken away from me! Even for a damn hour, No a damn second I refuse!" He yells in his house as his soul slides out of his body and he flips the key around in his hand, shoving it into his soul giving it a twist. "I WILL NEVER AGAIN FAIL THOSE CLOSE TO ME!" He screams out in pain as golden yellow flames burst around him, covering his entire form. Cracks form on his right eye going upwards, a single crack going down his left eye as his right eye goes half-closed. He begins to grow taller as the flames cover his form, his hoodie slowly changes from blue into a black Jacket. Several pockets finding their way on to it. A badge with a Gasterblaster on it forms on the shoulders. The hood changes drastically until it is a large white furred neck cover that goes to the middle of his head in the back with a slight sag leaving it as a hood to wear.

Holes form in his hands as he groans in pain trying his hardest to stand. His shorts slowly reform into a pair of blue jeans, his mouth changes into a more smirk-like form instead of a large smile as he yells in pain. The flames slowly dissipate has he falls onto his knees. _'Now… all I need is some rest… to think when I changed back I would be_ _burned_ _this badly… haha… oh why didn't I save that for anyone to hear. Frisk would have gotten a kick out of that… before smacking me on the side of the head.'_ He thinks to himself as his world fades. A smile like smirk staying on his face as he blacks out.

/Frisk, Asriel, and Papyrus/

They had arrived at school as they walk into the school. Penny meets up with them and is surprised by Papyrus. "Hey Frisk, Whats with uh… Sorry what was your name again?" Papyrus takes off his hat and gives a slight bow. "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. MISS SULAVAN!" He says as he stands back up placing his hat back on his head. "Right, thank you. What is with Papyrus and with the suit?" Frisk sighs as she figured this would end up being asked a lot. "Well… after recent event that happen to me and Asriel… Asgore assigned two new Bodyguards, Papyrus here used to be a guard back in the underground so hes on bodyguard duty now. The other had something else to do and may meet up with us later today. Or end up with us starting tomorrow." Frisk say as she rubs her own head.

"Seriously? Wow Asgore must really be worried then… Still nice look Papyrus really matches you!" Papyrus gives a smile with a nod. Penny soon takes off waving as she heads off to class. Frisk and Asriel head to their lockers as Papyrus stays nearby them both, Classmates and students all stare at Papyrus with questionable looks. They soon head off to their first class.

As they walk into class Papyrus is stopped by Professor Bleck. "I am sorry, but I am gonna have to ask you to leave." He says as Frisk walks up to him. "It is alright Professor he has the authority to be here… Asgore assigned him to guard me and Asriel after recent events." Bleck looks at her and gives a nod. "Alright then, Sorry for my rudeness… mr?"

"PAPYRUS, JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS. YOU MUST BE THE HISTORY TEACHER PROFESSOR BLECK? FRISK AND ASRIEL HAVE TOLD ME A LOT OF GREAT THINGS ABOUT YOU AND YOUR CLASS. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR KINDESS TO MY PEOPLE!" Papyrus says as he sticks out his hand to Bleck. He smiles as he takes the hand in his own. "Well, we must start somewhere! Anyways let us get class started!" He says as he lets go of Papyrus's hand as he goes to writing on the chalkboard.

The class went silently, as many of the students kept glancing at Papyrus, a few students talked to themselves wondering if there was a 'Monster Mafia' already. Frisk and Asriel gave a slight chuckle at the thought. The family could easily become such if they weren't set on making peace with everything. As the hour went by Papyrus was honestly intrigued by listening in on the lesson himself, The way this teacher acted as he stays straight with his words while staying in a neutral area of voicing out for both races in the history books.

Soon they were heading out of the class and back to the lockers with some makeup work, but nothing they couldn't take care of during lunch. "WELL I MUST SAY, I REALLY DO LIKE THAT HISTORY TEACHER OF YOURS. HE IS VERY KIND AND IS NOT AT ALL RUDE ABOUT OUR PEOPLE." He says with a smile. "Yeah, Bleck is honestly one of my favorite teachers here." Asriel replies as he changes his books out for language arts books and notebook. "Now we enter our _least_ cared for class." Frisk says as she grabs her notebook. "IS THIS THE TEACHER YOU SAID IS VERY MUCH AGAINST THE MONSTER RACE?" Papyrus asks as Frisk and Asriel both nod. "Yep." They say in unison as they head towards the classroom.

As they arrive Linda was standing by the door, her eye twitches as she sees Frisk and Asriel. "Decided to show up today? You two are seriously falling behind in my class." She says annoyingly as they roll their eyes. "Whatever Linda." Frisk says as she walks in with Asriel following behind her. Papyrus tries to follow as Linda stops him. "I do not know who you are, but not just _anyone_ walks into classrooms..." She says annoyingly. "I would be careful, that is _one_ of the bodyguards my father assigned to protect me and Frisk after someone threatened our life and someone else making an attempt on it even more recently." Asriel says as he takes his seat.

"I could careless, This classroom is for Stu-" She stops as Papyrus's hand rests on her shoulder. He leans over to her ear as he speaks. "I don't normally talk like this… but if you try to stop my duties again given to me… I do not care who you are, my duties supersede yours. You wouldn't want to personally visit my boss and tell him _why_ his kid and ambassador got killed or even hurt, because you refused to let me do my duties, now would you?" He says quietly, his voice changed darkly as she felt fear cover her entire being. "My brother also told me a lot about you… Sans was very detailed in what he told me to do if you insult monsters while I am around as well." He says as he stands straight.

"SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!" He says as he walks in with a smile on his face. Frisk saw the side of Papyrus's face while he was talking to Linda… her eyes widened with slight terror. His eye had glowed orange with a glare to it that meant he was extremely annoyed. Something she had _never_ seen before, and to see a side of Papyrus… a side that felt dark and cruel, it was honestly terrifying. Papyrus the person everyone knows as kind and gentle… had a dark side he hid as well. Her family she had was definitely not normal, then again at least that made life for interesting.

Papyrus stood behind Frisk and Asriel as the class begins, Linda white as a ghost starts class, yet eyes Papyrus the entire time, fear filled her entire being more than when Sans threatened her. The class went by slowly and inefficiently as Linda seemed out of it most of the time. Asriel gave Papyrus's a questioning look, who shrugs innocently as the class continues. _'I REALLY HOPE TO NOT DO THAT OFTEN… I DO NOT LIKE BEING CRUEL… YET IF THIS HUMAN IS MEAN WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY I WILL DO WHAT I MUST…'_ Papyrus thinks as the class soon comes to the end.

They returned to the lockers as Frisk and Asriel started to get ready for magic class. "I wonder… what will change for Mom's class for us now?" Asriel says as he grabs his magic lesson books. "Possibly nothing." Frisk says as she closes her locker with her own books in hand. "Speaking of nothing… what exactly _did_ you say to her Papyrus… not even Sans was able to make her _that_ pale." Asriel says as he turns to Papyrus. "ALL I SAID TO HER WAS THAT THE PRINCIPLE HAS GIVEN ME FULL RIGHTS TO ANY CLASS ROOM THAT YOU TWO ARE IN..." He replies with a lie. He did not want to say what he truly said as he never felt right acting like that.

Asriel raises an eyebrow as he goes to ask another question. _"Don't… Just let him keep what he said to her to him self..."_ Frisk's voice echoed into his head as a mental link was established. _"You sure Frisk? You sound… worried and scared? Did you see something I didn't from your spot in the class?"_ He asks as he questions what the heck is going on.

" _Yeah… I saw him get serious… and he looked annoyed and angry for once… his other eye glowed like Sans's does, but it was orange. He must have been told what she was like by Sans..."_ Frisk replies with fear. _"Azzy… if he was not so kind… I doubt I would be here today..."_ Frisk finishes as Asriel could feel the fear through the link. _"Hey calm down, Papyrus likely just acted like that to scare Linda then, You know Sans would likely tell him to make it real."_ Asriel replies trying calm her down.

" _Right… yeah maybe you got a point there..."_ Frisk replies as she cuts off the link. They head to Magic class as they get inside Toriel waves to them with a smile as she gets straight to work with everyone's lesson. "Alright class, with recent events I am going to speed up our magic training! I am sure you all heard from your parents or attended the small meeting the night there was an incident. The principle has given me full go with any magic this morning. So we are going to head outside and thanks to said principle we now have a magic training field." She says as she has everyone stand up and walk outside with her.

They soon see the field have rather steep and tall Dirt hills covering the sides of the field as well as many large box-like objects with Target marks on them, they appeared to be heavy and very toughly reinforced for taking hits. "Now, we are going to be practicing with Offensive and Defensive magic. You are to not use Offense magic against anyone unless you feel your very life is threatened. Defence magic we will be learning will not harm anyone… unless they try to break past it… then it will be their fault." She says as she has everyone get in groups of three. Frisk and Asriel stand next to each other as another monster joins them. "Hello there, Nice to meet you." The monster says as he waves to them. He stood at around Five foot Four. He was covered in Dark blue fur with white fur as eyebrows and a majority of his face with orange eyes, a pair of cat ears on his head. He is wearing a rather nice looking outfit, a dark teal coat, a gray undershirt with gray pants. A pair of white gloves and a burnt orange scarf around his neck. "My name is Fenor. I hope we can work together efficiently." Fenor says with a smile as his tail swishes around behind him.

"Howdy Fenor. My name is Asriel." Asriel says as he greets back as he offers a handshake. Fenor takes the hand in his own. "Nice to meet you too Fenor, I'm Frisk." Frisk introduces her self as Fenor smiles. "And that right there is Papyrus, Hes currently our bodyguard." Frisk says as she points to papyrus who was standing nearby with his smile on his face. "It seems, with all that has been going on with you two. No one has really gotten to introduce themselves." Fenor says with a light laugh. Frisk and Asriel give a light chuckle as well, as it does seem like life has been getting in the way of making new friends. "Yeah… strange how life can block your way when you least expect it." Asriel replies as he scratches the back of his head.

"Alright everyone! It is time to get started. We will start with Defensive magic." Toriel says as she calls out. "As you can see the targets we have down range have a hole on them, These targets have rubber balls in them that will be shot at you during this excerice. The balls represent an attack. You will call upon your magic to make a 'Shield' To block the projectile. Everyone to your spots and get to work." She yells out as she walks next to a post with a switch on it.

Everyone moves into position as Toriel calls out. "You may begin!" She flicks the switch as rubber balls are launched at the class. Frisk focuses her soul power as a _golden_ shield comes out in front of her and covers the entire front of her being. _'What the? Wasn't this green before?'_ Frisk thinks as the projectile bounces off the shield. "Excellent work Frisk." Toriel says as she spots her pull up the shield. Asriel attempts to call his magic into a shield as a small flat circular green shield barely gets up in time to block the projectile. "Not bad Asriel, Try to make it bigger. Imagine a wall to help you out." Frisk says to Asriel. He nods as he focuses some more as the shield slowly forms into a small wall.

Fenor focues his magic as his eyes lightly glint, the projectile suddenly bounces off to the side as he stands there. Toriel comes up from behind him as she speaks. "Very interesting, You reflected that instead of blocking it." Fenor jumped as he turns around. "S-Sorry, I just reacted to knocking it away instead..." Toriel shakes her head. "It is alright child, In fact that was very impressive. Do what you think feels right. If you feel better with deflecting it, then go for it." She says with a smile as she walks off.

"That was impressive Fenor! I didn't know you knew how to use **Reflection Magic**." Frisk says as she walks over, not realizing her shield was still in place. "Yeah that was awesome man." Asriel says as he keeps his spot as another ball bounces off his shield. Frisk smiles as she widens her eyes. "Lookout!" She shouts as Fenor turns back to see a ball flying towards him. His eyes widen as suddenly a golden wall blocked it. "W-What?" Fenor says as he falls back. Frisk's eyes widen as she realized what just happened. The wall was extended to both sides of the range as it blocks all the balls for everyone. Everyone who had shields up dropped them as they look at what is blocking the balls.

Toriel flicks the switch off. "Alright everyone hold on." She says as she walks up to Frisk. "So want to explain what is going on?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Frisk stares in awe at the shield as she replies. "I-I don't know… I thought it would go away when I walked away from where I placed it yet… when I saw a ball fly towards Fenor while he was looking away… I just wanted to stop it… then after I told him to lookout this happened..." She says as she stares at it. Toriel walks up to the golden trasparent wall as she inspects it. _'_ _Oh my! This is some advanced shield magic! I should have expected something unique about Frisk… however to think her magic is so strong she can keep it active from a distance away and change it's size on a whim! She does not even realize that she did this...'_ Toriel thought as she sighs. "Try to cancel the Shield Frisk… I think that is enough Shield training for now… however we still have offensive magic so everyone will finally get to use their aligned Elemental magic, or learn some offensive magic if they were not aligned to a magic with combative effects." Toriel says as she walks off.

Frisk closes her eyes as she tries to recall the magic, at most shrinking it back down its original size. "I… don't know how to stop it..." Frisk says as she looks at it worriedly.

Fenor got up as he dusted himself off. "Try to place your hand on it. You are trying to break down the shield and recall it through the air." He says as Frisk nods as she places her hand on the shield and attempts to recall it again. She feels the magic being pulled through her hand and back into her as the shield shrinks before vanishing.

"It is honestly more amazing to see you have such an _advanced_ shield skill thought Frisk. My parents have told me stories of someone who was able to use a shield like that before… Though they never did remember the person's name. He was supposedly worked with the previous Royal scientist. Asriel feels a familiarity with that thought. _'_ _Wait… didn't… Sans's Dad have access to an arsenal of skills thanks to some weird ability of his? His dad was… Gaster… damn it… I want to put a face to that name, but can't!'_ He thought annoyingly as Frisk listened on to Fenor.

"Alright class now we are going to start off with the most Natural alignment. Everyone is going to just call upon their magic and imagine something natural to your element. If you do not have an alignment to an element, imagine something to your favorite element!" She says as she demonstrates by calling upon a fireball with **Fire Magic**. It burned bright as she held it in her hand. "Now with your element that you have chosen or are aligned to… please note that as long as you will it… it will not burn you, in fact advanced levels of magic allow you to prevent it from harming anyone you do not want to hurt." Toriel says as she sticks her hand out as the fireball flies forwards and hits the target she is standing front of.

"Give it commands with your magic, that is how you will control this." She says as she walks back some. "Be careful… and begin!" She says as everyone stares at their targets. Fireballs, water pellets, ice shards, and more went flying to the targets and missed.

Frisk and Asriel stare at their targets as they call upon their magic. Frisk started up with **Fire Magic**. Six fireballs appeared around her each one was Deep blue in color.

Toriel looked at Frisk's **Fire Magic**. _'_ _What? They were not blue yesterday! What is going on with their magic?!'_ She thought. Frisk threw the fireballs as they landed on the target leaving what appeared to be freezing marks on it. _'_ _What the? I thought I was using Fire Magic?'_ She thought to herself as she looked at her target in question.

Asriel took on **Ice Magic** first as he calls upon a shard of ice in his hand, it grew larger than normal as it had a tint of orange in the core of it. Asriel launched it forth as it explodes upon impacting the target scorching the area around his target. _'_ _What the hell?!'_ Frisk and Asriel look at their respective targets as Toriel walks up to them. "Are you two summoning up the wrong elements? Asriel you summoned a shard of ice that exploded! Frisk your _Fireballs_ froze your target so to speak!" She says with confusion.

Nana was resting on Asriel's head. She was light enough that it never bothered him. She lifts her head up as she flies over to Toriel and sits on her shoulder. "Well.. I think their unconsciously combing magics Toriel… If they are… I don't want to be next to them when they decide to do another element and _nearly_ blow themselves up." She says as she gives a light chuckle. Asriel gives Nana a look of annoyance as he turns around continuing his practice. "Sorry don't know...however should we worry about what happen right then instead of focus on training?" He says as summons up several Fireballs… they glow green as he launches them forwards, he could careless what people thought. _'_ _What is with me? Why do I feel such excitement all of a sudden while training.'_ He thinks as he watches them hit his target dead on.

Frisk nods as she returns to her own practice. "We need to be ready don't we? I want to stop Chara as soon as possible..." She says as her eyes focus on her target.

Fenor was standing by impressed by their actions. _'_ _So they are really special like my parents said… heh… They want to stop this 'Chara' person yet their voice says they want to save them…'_ Fenor faces his target as he calls upon his specialty magic. He was there that day everyone learned their specialty, yet he already knew his specialty magic and faked it with some **Light Magic**. "Sorry to have lied to you Miss Toriel…" He says as he has his back to her. Toriel's eye raises to him. "I may have already known what my specialty magic was… and used **Light** **Magic** that day..." He says as Teal colored sparks start to come off his body. He raises his hand up as a large Lightning bolt fires from his palm and blasts a chunk of the target away.

Toriel's eyes widen at the damage he caused with a single strike. "Nice shot Fenor!" Asriel says as he stares in awe at the attack. Fenor smiles as he focuses again, "Lightning is so elegant with its power..." He says as another bolt fires from his palm and finishes the target leaving a destroyed machine. Toriel's eye twitches. _'_ _I do not see how… we were able to destroy one of these after one day… Micheal… you said they would stand against anything these kids could throw at them… well apparently not!'_ Toriel thought as she stares at the remnants of the target.

Frisk felt a strange presence watching over them as she turns her head to the rooftop of the school. For a moment she saw a man dressed in black with a slight purple glow. _'_ _Who is that… could that be…?'_ She thought as another voiced echoed in her head. " _Frisk, you alright?"_ Frisk's eyes snapped to Asriel as she turns back to him. _"_ _Huh What?"_ She replies. _"_ _You opened a link and started to stare at the roof of the school… wait… don't tell me you want to..."_ He replies with an eye twitch. _"_ _Huh? No way! Sorry I guess I accidently opened the link… I felt someone watching us though."_ She says as she sighs mentally as she looks to the spot the man was at. _"_ _Asriel… I am starting to get worried..."_ She says as Asriel could hear her slowly breaking down.

" _Hey, Hey, Hey! Calm down. Everything is alright ok? Don't break down in front of our new friend. The last thing we need is more people worried for us! Let us get through this day and then we can talk about it more OK?"_ He replies as he feels her nod. _"_ _A-Alright… Sorry just… I don't know what we are going to do about Chara… I..."_ Asriel mentally sighed. _"_ _Talk about it later, push it to the side for now."_ He says as the link is cut. Frisk gives a final mental sigh as she turns back to her target.

" _Do not worry Q-Frisk… We will all be by your side. Me, Ki- I mean Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Nana… We all are here for you… the entire monster Community is behind you and Asriel… You gave them hope… you saved them, Now even if it costs them. They will save you."_ Leina says in Frisk's mind. Things went normally from there as the day progressed. Frisk Introduced Fenor to Penny and Jake during lunch. Penny seemed to really be caught in by Fenor's charming personality. Jake however had a constant eye twitch as he watched his sister interact with the feline monster. Asriel gave a chuckle at Jake's obvious 'brotherly' protector mode being switched on. That was until an avian monster joined them and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck causing Penny's eye to twitch while she smiled. Asriel and Frisk bursts out laughing at the predicament in front of them, causing the four in front of them to look at them questionably.

The avian monster was named Teina. She was the monster that met up with Jake at the event yesterday. She stood Five Foot Two. Her arms were covered in Dark Magenta colored feathers, her wings were connected to her wrists all the way to her shoulders. She could compact them into her arms when she wasn't using them. A deep purple T-shirt that complimented her feathers covers her torso as she wears a pair Dark blue shorts. She had unusual red colored hair compared to her Dark Magenta feathers, it went a little bit past her shoulders in length. From her mid-thighs down her legs were Scaly and bird-like, with her feet having three talon claws that seemed to be filed dull. Her personality was quite cheerful and upbeat as she introduced her self. "Hey! Name is Teina! Nice to meet you all." She says cheerfully as she continues to hug onto Jake with a large smile.

Frisk gives another light laugh as she looks at Teina. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Frisk, this is my brother… and love… Asriel." Frisk says as she leans over to Asriel who chuckles. "Howdy, good to meet you." He replies as he wraps his arm around Frisk. "Don't mind Frisk, she gets a bit jealous around other women when it comes to me..." Asriel teases as Frisk lightly punches Asriel's arm. "Quiet you..." She says with a light blush. Teina and Penny look at Frisk and laugh at her embarrassment, while Jake chuckles and Fenor gives a smile.

It was really interesting to have a couple of new friends at this point, It felt nice to feel unbound to some sort of plan. It felt nice to forget once more that a fight was on the horizon with Chara. The day continued as Papyrus enjoyed the day with a smile, things went nicely and smoothly. He felt a bit of guilt in his chest though, a feeling he could not remove, ever since he woke up from the dream of Death. _'_ _Why must I do this...'_ Papyrus thinks to himself depressingly… _'_ _Why have I chosen to hide behind this mask of lies to everyone? Even my own brother does not know… to hide my self from my own brother… to act so cheerful for him used to make me happy… now I feel… guilty...'_ He mentally sighs as he watches of Frisk and Asriel. He smiles lightly as he sees them making new friends. _'_ _I should talk to Sans about it… at least he should know.'_ Papyrus thinks as the day goes by.

School quickly came to an end as the last bell rang and everyone heads out of their classrooms. A few moments later Frisk and Asriel could be seen walking out with Penny and Jake with their new friends Fenor and Teina. Fenor bid them farewell as he bowed, before he took off. Teina said she would talk to them all later as her wings spread out, she took flight to her home. Penny and Jake hung around with Frisk and Asriel a bit longer as they waited. Toriel had to do an extra bit of work before she could leave. Papyrus followed them and joined in the conversation at times a little bit.

As they were starting to make their way to the car, Frisk stops in her tracks as she looks around. A dark and ominous feeling washes over her entire being as a black mist starts to surround her. Her eyes widen as it soon covers everything. A laughter echos in the darkness as a pair of Purple eyes slowly move closer to her. "What an interesting _pet_ you have… to allow him to have _friends…_ so is this part of your plan to keep him under your thumb? Or do you just humor him and then talk bad about him with them later?" The voice says with a snide tone to their voice.

Frisk gave a low growl as she looks at the being in front of her. "Ah where are my manners?" they say as they smirked. "My name… or rather the name you can call me by… is Omega… a _pleasure_ to meet you." Omega says as he looks at her.

"What do _you_ want..." Frisk says as she looks at the being in front of her. He gives a light chuckle. "Ah, but to give you a warning… after all… what better way to bring a battle to its peak!" He says as he twirls around. The Mist seems to nearly hide his entire figure, yet enough is seen to see his actions. Omega looks back at Frisk, she could feel the smirk on Omega.

"You know… looking at you closely… your not bad to look at..." Omega starts to say as Frisk feels a dark feeling as her eyes widen slightly. "Your feisty too from what your actions say… Maybe instead of killing you at the end of this… I can keep you for _other_ enjoyment… I bet you make a nice sound when someone is on top of you..." Omega says as Frisk starts to shake.

She tried to hide it… yet being told she was nearly raped… and the students from that one time trying to force her to have some _'_ _fun'…_ it scared her… it made her feel weak. "Ah alas that is all the time I have… Chara will be seeing you in a few days… a week at most… though… just stay on guard… He is rather restless now and will not care _where_ you are next time you fight." Omega says as the eyes slowly fade away into the mist.

Frisk felt weak in her knees as her vision blurred and darkened. She collapses where she stood as the Mist vanishes.

/Same time with Asriel/

Asriel turned to see Frisk standing there, her eyes glazed over as if she was staring far off into the distance. "Frisk you OK?" He asks as he walks up to her. He waves his hand in front of her and nothing happened. "Frisk?" He asks worriedly as his hand touches her shoulder she just crumples over. "FRISK!" He says fearfully as he drops down and picks her up. "Come on wake up!" He says worriedly as he gives her a gentle shake.

Her eyes slowly return to normal as she blinks. "Azzy?" She says her voice weak and filled with fear. Papyrus was standing over Asriel's shoulder with a worried expression. "You gave us quiet a scare Frisk… what happened?" He asks as he looks at her. Frisk's eyes slightly tear up. "He… I… Azzy..." She couldn't find the words to say as Asriel pulled her up to him. "Never mind… we can talk about it later… let us get home OK?" He says, his heart pounding still from the shock of Frisk's collapse.

Frisk gave a nod as Asriel helped her up, Papyrus helped get their things as they got to the Car. Frisk stayed leaning onto Asriel's shoulder and holding his arm. Her body shaking visibly still. Asriel lifted his other hand up and started to rub her head gently as he tried to calm her down. Toriel soon arrived, and asks what happened, only to find out that Asriel and Papyrus had no idea.

She sighs as she takes them home. Today was going so well too…

/Sans/

Sans slowly got up as he looks around. His yellow eye glowing gently in the room as he looks to his clock on his bedside. _'_ _Wow, was out for quite some time… the kiddos must be out of school by now… hehe, wonder what the kid is gonna think of the_ _true __me… to see me in an unmodified form…'_ Sans thinks as he gets up. He tries to take a step as he nearly trips and face plants into the floor. "Ok… note to self… learn how to walk properly again… man being this tall again… really sucks… hehe At least Paps isn't super tall to me anymore again." He says with a chuckle as he leans against the wall trying to retrain his mind to walk properly again.

He slowly makes his way out of his room as he looks around His and Papyrus's place. It's still a damn wreck with the couch torn to shreds and holes in the walls. Papyrus seemed to put up quiet a fight. It felt off thought as Sans looks around. The attacks from Papyrus were not like the ones he remembers Papyrus using… These were more… aggressive. Papyrus always seemed to take the more gentle route to try to change someone. _'_ _Papyrus… is there something you are not tell me? Why does it look like you attacked with the intent to kill…'_ He thought as he made his way down stairs and walked to the kitchen. He opened the Fridge and inside was a note and a plate of food, it was a plate French toast and pancakes… something _he_ didn't make him self.

He picks up the note and reads it.

" _AH BROTHER! I DECIDED TO TRY MY HAND AT ONE OF YOUR TYPES OF MEALS… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I FIGURED YOU WOULD BE OUT FOR SOME TIME AFTER YOU REVERT BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL FORM… IT WILL BE GOOD TO SEE AN OLD FACE THAT I MISSED. YOU SHOULD NEVER HIDE WHO YOU ARE SANS! AFTER ALL BEING OUR SELVES IS THE BEST WE CAN OFFER TO EVERYONE RIGHT NOW! EVEN FRISK AND ASRIEL."_ -PAPYRUS

Sans gives a light chuckle as he pulls the plate out. He takes it to the microwave as he warms it up. _'_ _Sure things Paps… I'll give it a try for you. Not every day I see you make something else...'_ He smiles as he grabs a fork and find the syrup. The microwave soon beeps as he takes the plate.

He takes a bite as he looks up with a smile. _'_ _Nice work bro… nice work...'_ He thinks as munches away at the food. He sighs as he wonders what everyone else will think. _'_ _Toriel may freak out… Asgore will just accept it, not before saying hes getting too old for this. Haha hes really gotten tired of surprises as of late. Undyne will likely question before accepting it. Alphys may want to check me over to peak her own curiosity… Now the true question is how will Frisk and Asriel react? Frisk… shes a mystery when it comes to her choice of words… her personality is kind… yet terrifying at times. Same with Asriel… they are exactly alike with their own quirks.'_ Sans gives a sigh as he finishes his food. He looks to the new clock in the kitchen as he stands up.

"Welp time to let them know… better now then later when shit hits the fan…. Hehe I think the PTA meeting is this week too… should be interesting to to see how Bitchta reacts." He says as he walks out the front door turning off the lights in the house. A pair of purple eyes were watching him from a corner of the room. _'_ _I… Hes still alive? Sans...'_ The person thought with a feeling of pain pinging in their chest. The eyes had a softer...gentle feeling to them as they fade away. _'_ _I have gone too far now… I can not stop.'_ They think once more.

Sans was walking across the street as Toriel had just drove up. Frisk and Asriel were climbing out of the car as Sans gave a wave and called out. "Heya Kiddos how was school?" He says. Frisk looks around trying to locate Sans as the voice sounded familiar yet a bit more deeper and monotonous. "Ah jeeze did I change that much you can't see your favorite uncle?" He says with a sigh as he stops next to Frisk. She looks at Sans with a puzzling look upon her face as it hit her. "Sans?! What on heck happened to you?!" She says as she takes a step back. "I had a growth spurt?" He says with a smirk. "Oh _totally_ cause a growth spurt changes your outfit and causes complete body changes like that in a _day_." She says as she eyes him suspiciously.

"I guess I should have given you a better warning then?" He says as Papyrus climbs out of the car. "AH BROTHER IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK TO YOUR SELF!" Sans looks over to Papyrus as he smiles. "Yep, Nice look by the way bro." He says with a smile as Asriel was speechless. "holy snail! Sans?! I… can barely recall what you looked like… yet I was able to recognize you as you look extremely familiar..." Asriel says as he snaps out of daze. Sans nods. "I am not surprised… I look a lot like my old-man now. Well closer to him anyways." He says with a smirk on his face.

Toriel was hearing some of the conversation, as she was busy getting her things together. She had quite of bit of work today to deal with. She climbs out of the car as she looks to Sans. She drops everything as her eyes widen. "S-Sans? Is that you?" She felt some memories slowly recall themselves back to her. "Heya Tor… How you been?" He asks with his smirk turning to a smile.

"You… look so much like your father again..." She says as Sans's eyes widen. "Y-You remember?" He asks as she nods slightly. "Only… barely… it is coming back to me now… We… should get inside. I still need to have a talk with you about skipping your first day of _'_ _work'_ as a bodyguard..." She says with a slight annoyance. Sans nods as he helps her pick up what she dropped as they head into the house.

The evening was filled with questions and Answers from the Skeleton to everyone else. Undyne had come by a little later and was surprised to see the new Sans, only to comment that he now looked truly menacing! She said she would find him some outfits that matched in style to the ones she got Papyrus for him so he could look the part of a bodyguard. She left with them a pair of ear-piece headsets for them to use to get in contact with her if they needed any help. Sans chuckled at idea of wearing such things yet accepted it as it would add to the role.

If your gonna guard someone… Why not look the part? He enjoyed feeling… _free_ again.. and not restricted to what he was. He felt happy. Frisk and Asriel retold the events of their day to Sans as he missed some interesting events. He laughed when he heard how Linda acted. However a question popped into his head about Papyrus once more. _'_ _Paps… what are you hiding from me… will you even tell me?'_ He feels worried that his brother is hiding something from him that could be harmful.

The day went on as it soon became nightfall. Frisk and Asriel went to bed with Frisk dragging Asriel to be a body pillow for her and nothing more she ensured him tonight. He thought it would lead else were as the night soon fell quiet.

Papyrus and Sans walks into their own home with a sigh as they head to the kitchen to find their final meal of the day. "So…" Sans tries to find a conversation starter for them… yet couldn't decide on what.

"I am sorry brother..." Papyrus replies with a sigh, his voice calmed down and hurt. "I am sorry I have lied to you for so many years..." He says once more as Papyrus takes a seat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Papyrus?" Sans says as he is taken back by this… not 'cheerful' mode he is always in. He turns to Papyrus and looks at him. Papyrus had a downed expression as he looks to Sans.

"Sans… we need to have a talk… once again… I am sorry that I have lied to you from the very beginning… I just want you to know… I did it so you wouldn't be down your self… Some plan that was right?" He says with a light chuckle. This Papyrus… was more calm… he was thinking about his words and not just acting. "I always thought as long as I stayed happy… stayed strong and cheery… that you could be happy enough to not worry about me." Papyrus says as he looks to Sans.

The night went silent as the two talked… as Papyrus revealed his _true_ personality that he hid behind a mask… a mask he created to help Sans… to help his own brother.

The morning came silent as everyone got up. Asriel woke to Frisk laying her head on his chest. He smiles giving a sigh as he looks to the ceiling. He was still worried for her, cause she had still not spoken of what had happened. He looks back down to her as he gets an idea. _'_ _Forgive me Frisk… besides… you would do this if you were in my place.'_ He places his hand on her forehead as he tries to connect into her mind.

He blinks as he finds himself floating in Frisk's mind. "Huh… did not expect you to invade her mind so soon… She must have given you quiet a scare yesterday." A voice says behind him. Asriel turns around to see Leina floating about in their orb form. "Y-Yeah… please do not tell Frisk Alright?" He asks Leina with worry in his eyes. "Don't worry… in all honesty… Frisk expected this to happen… she couldn't bare to speak about it. It scares her… ever since you told her what _nearly_ happened that night at the warehouse… it has put a fear inside her that has become her weak point. After learning what happened yesterday… I want to you to help her. Her magic will have issues if she fears the person she is fighting." Leina says as they start floating off.

Asriel follows after Leina as they lead him to a large pane of glass. On the other side of it, Asriel can see a pair of purple eyes. Asriel gives a low growl as his hand tightens. "Watch and listen… when you are done find me." Leina says as they float away. "I do not need to see that anymore… do with it what you want afterwards." They say once more as Leina leaves Asriel to rewatch Frisk's memory. To see it in a form like this… to hear what this person… 'Omega' said to Frisk… He felt anger. As the memory started to replay he smashes his hand into the glass shattering it.

"Damn you! Toying with Frisk's mind… to torment her with the thought of becoming some one's _toy…_ I will make you regret that!" He says as he turns around, His face meets with Frisk. "F-Frisk?!" Something seemed off with Frisk as she walks past him and slowly picks up the shards of glass floating around. "Leave it alone Frisk..." He says as he stares forward.

Frisk looks to Asriel her eyes showing her fear. "As long as you are alive… as long as you have me… as long as you have Leina… nothing will ever happen to you… even if we have to result to undesired means…" He says as her eyes widen. He turns around and takes her hand as she lets go of the glass. Asriel gives a slight tug pulling Frisk with him as he goes to meet with Leina.

Leina was staring off into the Abyss of Frisk's mind. They Sigh as they recall the memory playing in their head. _'_ _I hate this damn place… I can't do a damn thing here! I can't fight… I can't protect her from physical harm!'_ Leina gives another sigh as they feel anger swell inside their being. _'_ _I will find a way… to be free… to protect them both… I hate the fact I am nothing more than an observer here! That nimbat… Nana… she took her life into her own hands… So why don't I?!'_ Leina slowly hating the fact that they… is currently useless… all they can do is provide moral support… They wanted to _be_ there for their friends! Friends… haha to think that they are their friend even when there has been very little interaction between them and everyone else.

"Leina you alright?" Asriel says as Leina looks to Asriel. "Yes. I am fine. Now… Oh Frisk…" Leina speaks with surprise. Frisk was silently watching the ground refusing to speak. Leina sighs figuring this would happen. Frisk came here upon Asriel shattering that memory… each memory could be called upon to view here… in the form of a glass pane… and Asriel destroyed that one.

Destroying a memory causes it to flash one final time through your eyes… making you relive it. Right now Frisk was currently hurting as she just lived that day… feeling the fear to flow through her being. "As you can see… from destroying that memory… this 'Omega' person… is someone Frisk cannot face alone… or at all at this time. Help her… That is all that needs to be done. Help her get rid of her fears… I will leave you two to talk now." Leina says as they fade away from their sight. Asriel gives a sigh as he pulls Frisk's head to his chest.

"Why do you burden your self so much Frisk?" He asks as he feels her body shake… to think that they are in her mind right now… as the world is at a near stop… they have nearly all the time in the world now.

"Why do you not want to share that burden your carrying? Me… Leina… Sans… Papyrus… Everyone! We are all here for you. So please… talk to me… stop bottling this up. This isn't the underground… you do not have to fear about hurting us. To be honest… I am more afraid I am going fail and hurt you." He says as Frisk turns her head up to look at him.

"Every day… I worry that I may slip up… make another mistake… And ruin everything… every time we practice magic… I fear I will cast it wrong and harm you… or I will misfire it and it will hit you… No matter what that is my greatest fear of them all… to bring harm upon you." He says as he looks to the darkness of her mind… small lights litter the area like a thousand stars. Each light is a memory… good or bad they shine brightly. "Azzy..." She says quietly.

Asriel gives a light chuckle. "Even now… after all we have been through… you'd figure I would have grown up and cast all my fears away… yet… I cannot let go of the fear of losing you… I do not care what happens to me… as long as I can see you smile one last time…"

Frisk looks at him, his face smiling as he stares at the memory filled abyssal sky. Suddenly a gentle breeze flows past her as she looks around. They are laying on a mountain side with soft grass surrounding them. The Abyssal sky is now a night Starry filled sky. "Oh look at that… what a place you turned this into. Is someone wanting a more romantic moment?" He says as he looks down to her face with a gentle smile. "Asriel… you idiot..." She says gently as she lays her head back on his chest, her fear slowly fading as remembers why she was here… why everything was as it is. She couldn't fear anything or else… she could end up hurting those close to her… She worried that she would too… I mean how can you save an entire race and not fear hurting those who got close to you?

"Only for you, your the only risk I want in my life." He says as he feels her gently punch his arm. "Don't ruin the moment with a pun like that..." She says as she closes her eyes. He smiles as he closes his own eyes. He feels the real world pulling him back as He opens his eyes to see Toriel standing over him and Frisk.

"Well seems _some_ people are having trouble waking up today!" She says annoyingly. He looks over to the clock… they normally got up around Seven… it was now Seven thirty way later than normal. "Sorry, I guess all the Magic Training really exhausted us..." He says as he gives Frisk a nudge. Her eyes slowly awake to see Toriel looking at them. She gives a slight wave as she yawns. "We will be down in just a moment mother." He says as he sits up. Toriel sighs and walks to the door, she turns around at the doorway. "No more slacking off now. We are going to increase your training today at school." She says as she turns back and closes the door. Asriel climbs out of bed, wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Azzy… come back to bed..." Frisk says as she pouts at the fact she lost her living body pillow. Asriel gives a light chuckle. "Come on Frisk… we got school today." He says as Frisk pouts more. "I don't care… I wanna snuggle!" She acts like a small child. It was honestly amusing to see Frisk act like this for once. To be a tad selfish and want only one thing.

"If you don't get up mom will get upset. Besides..." He tries to think of a way to bribe her… the he realizes that there is one thing he could use. "If you get up… I will let you go further than just snuggle with me tonight..." His face tints slightly red at the fact he just offered to have some special fun tonight. Frisk's head snapped up as she had stars in her eyes. It had become an agreement that after that night _he_ how to allow it. "Deal." She says as she _jumps_ out of the bed in a large T-shirt that covered her all the way down to mid-thigh.

Asriel sighed at the fact he had to bribe her. "Don't make this a habit… or I won't offer that anymore." He says as she looks to him and nods. Slightly down about ruining all her plans of ways to trick him into giving her some _fun…_ she'd be embarrassed to admit it, but it he was _really_ good. She gathers her clothes for a shower as Asriel leaves the room heading down stairs to get his own clothes from his room.

' _If I keep ending back up there… I may as well move some clothes up there or move it all back up there… nah ill just leave a couple sets of my clothes up there next time.'_ Asriel thinks to himself as he walks into his room. As he gets his clothes he turns his head to see Nana flying into his room. "Morning Nana… how are you today? You have been quite quiet lately." Asriel says as he getting his clothes for his shower.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Just a lot on my mind since the whole event at the warehouse…" Nana says as she looks down. Asriel sighs. "Everything is OK alright? Everything will turn out for the best in the end." He says as he heads so the showers. Nana Flies down and sits on the edge of his bed. "Will it really though…?" She asks her self with a sigh.

"I think so..." A voice comes from the doorway. Nana turns her head up to see Egel. "Sorry to bother you… however you look like you could use some cheering up. Want to talk about it?" He asks as he walks in. Nana sighs again as she looks to the ground. "Everything… is so stressful now… I feel like I should be doing more… yet I still feel like an observer! Asriel was able to take off so quickly and he _barely_ made it to save Frisk… If… if he wasn't able to _awaken_ it… then he would never had made it..." She begins to tear up.

"I feel like if I had taken action the first day they came to the surface… maybe… maybe things could have turned out for the best!" She exclaims as she is unable to hold back the tears. "I know how exactly you feel… Don't worry though. Like Asriel said, Things will turn out for the best. I believe in their power… in their ability to do what is right… as you should. If their closest friends and family don't believe in them… who is supposed to?" He says as he walks away. Nana's eyes were wide at this.

' _...He is right… I stop believing that they could do this because they started try so hard… I felt like it wasn't enough… I need to believe in them… Believe in their abilities… and their strength. After like he said, who is supposed to believe in them if their friends and family don't?'_ She sighs as she wipes her eyes.

The day went on normally, Sans and Papyrus met up with Frisk and Asriel as they headed out to the car, Nana sat silently on Asriel's shoulder as they got in. Sans sat next to Frisk on the right side as Frisk took the middle seat in the back. Asriel got comfy to the left as Papyrus and Toriel took the two front seats. Toriel was still surprised to see Sans like he was, but waved it off and enjoyed an old face she hadn't seen in forever.

Everyone seemed to adjust to Sans's original form rather quickly. He even changed his name on the UnderNet after all… he couldn't afford to be 'Lazy' anymore.

They arrived at school where Fenor, Teina, Penny, and Jake all were at the front door waiting for them. Penny and Jake stared at awe at the new look Sans had. He was wearing a Black suit with a Dark yellow undershirt. A pair of black dress jeans with a pair of Black shoes. He had a Fedora on his head that he adjusted with his black gloved hands. His smirk made him look like he was waiting for someone to try something.

Papyrus was wearing a new outfit as well. A white suit with a dark brown undershirt, a pair of dark brown dress shoes. A black tie that went well with his outfit and to top it off a pair of black gloves. No Fedora this time around on his head as he smiles. These outfits really made the two of them look serious and gave off a vibe that meant they were not to be taken lightly.

"Is that Sans?!" Penny asks as she looks at Sans. "Heya Kid, how are ya. Been a while since I have seen ya." He says with his smirk. Jake was slightly hiding behind Penny as he felt fear crawl down his spine. "No offense… You scare me even more now." Jake says from behind Penny as Frisk gives a chuckle. "Hate to cut this chat short… however we should get to class as the bell is going to ring soon." Fenor says with his feline smile. Frisk and Asriel nod as they take off with Sans and Papyrus following them.

Nana sitting on Asriel's shoulder smiles as she places her hope and faith back into the two of them. _'I should have never let my hope and faith in them leave me… I believe in them...'_ She thinks to her self as the day slowly continues. History class went with no issues, things got really interesting as the arrived at Language Arts. Linda collapses while looking dangerously pale. Someone had gotten the school nurse and said she had just fainted and seems to refuse to wake at this time. Language arts ended up being a Free class for them to study what ever they wanted.

Frisk and Asriel practiced their blue magic while Sans and Papyrus stood by watching. Most of the class just watched in fascination as Frisk and Asriel juggled their books back and forth. It was interesting to humans to see such a sight of magic being used to juggle objects between two people.

Soon class came to an end as they headed to Magic monster class. Fenor met up with them on the way there, He laughs at the event as Frisk tells him what happened to Linda. To hear that she collapses and faints to the point of not wanting to wake up was honestly hilarious to any monster. As they walk into Class Toriel had a whole lot of work written on the chalkboard as she quickly starts the class from the get-go. They end back up on the Training field as she has them kick up their work. Teaching them how to quickly summon magic under pressure having them defend and dodge the rubber balls while trying to attack the targets.

The hour went by quickly as three new targets had been utterly destroyed thanks to a combination attack from Frisk, Asriel and Fenor. Toriel sighs. _'I really need to talk to Micheal about these targets… They are starting to destroy them really effectively...'_ Toriel was gonna hear the principle laugh at this. Last time she told him he started to laugh hard. _'I swear he thinks this is funny… how are we going to practice if they destroy all the targets next time...'_

The three caught up with the others as they headed to lunch. Teina latched onto Jake again causing another blush as Fenor acts like a gentlemen for Penny. It was honestly funny to see this from another angle to Frisk and Asriel. Sans and Papyrus smile at the scene before them. A group of friends that to most seem like a bunch of misfits. To most humans monsters were just that. A large community of misfits, it didn't bother Sans anymore he enjoyed it… it meant they were unique. After all why be like everyone else… when you can be your self?

The day continued, and Sans's appearance continued to strike some fear into people, while it also intrigued others. At the end of School Frisk and Asriel was walking out of the building with their friends again. It was the end of the week as they had an entire weekend to spend. Frisk got an idea as she turns to Penny, Jake, Teina, and Fenor. "Hey I got an idea! Why don't you all come over! It's Friday so we could have a sleepover and go hang out tomorrow!" She says with a smile. Asriel gives a nod as he looks to them. "Yeah, it would be fun." He says with his own smile.

Penny thinks it over as she smiles. "I'll call our parents and ask them to bring a change of clothes over!" Jake looks over to Penny with a tad twitch of his eye. _'Do I not get a say in this… she always makes the choice for me...'_ He sighs as he goes with it. "Sounds like an idea to me." He says as Frisk looks over to Teina and Fenor.

They were honestly surprised… they hadn't known them for very long, and they had heard what happened with the last person that was their _'friend'…_ how that person tried to kill them. They figured things would be strict. "I am honored that you invite me to your home… however are you sure you would want me to come? We haven't known each other as long as as you know Penny and Jake." Fenor says with a surprised voice. Teina nods as she couldn't find her own words.

Frisk nods as she smiles. "We'd love to have you both come over." She says as Asriel gives them his own smile. "Well… I need to go tell my parents then. I know where your place is so I will see you there!" Teina says as she sprouts her wings and takes off. Fenor nods as he speaks. "I need to go let my parents know as well… Every monster knows the Dreemurr home's location after the last event you guys held there." He says as he walks off with a smile.

Penny had walked off while they were talking, She smiles as she walks back as she closes her phone. "We are set! They will meet us over there with our clothes!" Penny says with excitement. Asriel and Frisk smile as the six of them take off. Frisk pulls her phone out as she sends Toriel a text saying They were walking home with Penny and Jake coming over for the night. Papyrus and Sans smile as this would be the first time Frisk and Asriel had friends over for the night. It was good to know they were making some really good friends.

They talked along the way there, Penny kept asking Sans a lot of questions about what happened and about him, since she was really curious about his sudden change in appearance. Sans smiles as he explains some things about himself and his past. Frisk and Asriel enjoyed the fact that Sans was being more open… he was always secluded before. The walk was enjoyable as they walked home. Soon they arrived as Toriel was driving up in the driveway. Frisk waves to her as Toriel smiles and waves back. "I took the time you gave me to work on the work up at the school… I hope you all had an enjoyable walk." She says as she gets her things from the car.

Penny gives a happy wave to Toriel as they all start to head in. "Hey! Wait up!" A voice calls out from above as they turn to see Teina flying towards them. She gets closer to the ground as she retracts her wings only to drop to the ground on her feet. "Hello! I am Teina!" She introduces her self to Toriel with a smile. Toriel returns the smile. At the same time a car drives up as the door opens to reveal Fenor. "Good evening everyone… and Evening miss Dreemurr. I am Fenor, I am honored to be invited to your home." He says as turns to the car, the front window rolls down revealing another feline like monster. "Thank you for driving me here mother. I will talk to you tomorrow." He says as she smiles. "Take care Fenor." She says as she slowly drives off.

"The honor is mine, to have four of Frisk and Asriel's friends come over for a night is good for them… especially after the recent events" Toriel says as she opens the door. "Well come on in everyone, and welcome to our home." She says. "Oh and please while your here, do not feel the need to keep up formalities… call me Toriel." She says kindly as everyone walks in. Frisk starts to walk up stairs as she turns around. "Come on we can use my room for now, it is big enough to have all of us in there! Hey mom call us when dinner is ready OK?" She says turns back around and continues upstairs. Asriel leading the way with everyone following behind him. Fenor and Teina looked around as they headed up the stairs.

The place was really nice, it was not overly fancy, nor was it not fancy at all. It felt like an average home for a happy family. As they walk to Frisk's room, Egel comes out of his room. He smiles seeing them all heading to Frisk's room. "Ah You must be Frisk's friends." He says with a smile. "Howdy Egel, how was your day?" Asriel says with a smile. "It was good, Could have been more interesting, yet I am just complaining from my old-age." He says with a laugh. "Now you all take care… you especially Asriel… I do not want my daughter to be running off to fight someone alone again..." He says threateningly causing Asriel to feel fear crawl down his spine.

"G-Got it sir..." He says as the walks into Frisk room. Penny and Jake seemed surprised, they had met Egel, but they were never introduced to him. And they hear that _he_ is her father? They walk in as Penny looks at Frisk. Frisk saw Egel walk past the room as she sighs. "Gee wiz, He really taking up to the fatherly role a whole lot more now…" She says with an exhausted expression. "Is he really your father or… like an adopted father?" Penny asks with a curious look. Frisk blinks as she remembers, She never introduced these two to her father.

"Oh right I never told you about him… Yeah hes my real biological father." She replies as Penny looks at her with slight disbelief. "Then… Why do you not have no features from him?" Another thing she was not told entirely of. "Right… well best take a seat..." She says with a sigh. Penny sits right down in front of Frisk with a look upon her face listening intently. Everyone stared at her as this was sorta silly on how this was. Frisk explains what she and Asriel were, and how come she looks human, but is not at the same time. Leina told her that when it came to Monster-Human relationships, that the gender of the child would determine how it would look. If the mother was monster, yet the father was human. The baby could look like a monster as a girl, or as a human as a boy, and vice-versa if the roles were switched.

She then explains that is why she is able to use magic, how she is _part_ monster at the same time. Penny listens intently her face questions a few of the things yet accepts it all by the end. "I see… so basically.. whether or not everyone _knows_ it… you are both races even though you look human. Thus allowing you to use magic and practically making you a princess to both Humans and Monsters, who should be a prime example of how both races are an equal." She says in a weird way yet not entirely wrong. "Yes… somewhat. It is hard to explain being a **Sio'ta**. It's interesting, yet confusing as I don't know all the details my self." Frisk replies. Asriel looks over to Teina and Fenor. The two was having a casual talk between themselves as Frisk explained to Jake and Penny.

"Did you two already know, or does it not interest you to care why Frisk and I are so… unique?" He asks with curious expression. Fenor turns to him and smiles. "It matters not if your human or monster… besides my parents were here when you originally called everyone to announce… what happened to Papyrus. They in turn told me." He says as Teina nods. "I learned from overhearing some of the adults talk about it during the event. Honestly who cares if you look human or monster? Who cares what your soul is. All that matters is that your a good person and a great friend!" She replies cheerfully.

Asriel gives a smile and a light laugh. "I couldn't agree more… Thanks." He replies feeling a bit better knowing they didn't really care what they were. To them all that mattered was that they were friends. Penny stood up as she. "Hey… could you boys take off for a moment… I want to have a small girl chat with Teina and Frisk." She says as she looks to Jake, Fenor, and Asriel. The three blink as they decided not to press on it, taking their leave and heading downstairs to have a chat of their own in the mean time. The second they were gone Penny turned to Frisk who felt like this was not gonna end well… "Alright… Now spill it, You have yet to tell me how your date went that night… even more so what happened _afterwards_." She says with a grin. Teina's eyes went wide as she realizes whats going on. "Wait are you saying Frisk… and Asriel..." She says with a light blush. Penny nods. "Yeah! Her mother confirmed it in a bit of a rage last time we came by when that person… Chara, attacked them." Teina's eyes went to Frisk.

"Oh yes! Please share the juicy details!" She says wanting to hear about it. "What is with you two wanting to know about that?!" Frisk questions as the two inches closer every second. "We are young teenage girls! If our friend is the first to do it, then we want to know how it went!" Penny says with a perverted smile. Frisk's eyes twitched and fills with fear. _'Oh god why do I have friends like this!'_ She asks her self. _'Because, it makes you feel happy to have friends who care about you and want to know you.'_ Leina replies with a chuckle. _'Your right… ugh if I don't tell them they will bug me about it… but if they get desprate enough… they may go to Azzy… time to face the music and get this over with...'_ She says with a sigh. _'I wish you the best of luck Queen Frisk.'_ Leina says with a chuckle.

"OK! Fine… I will tell you… gee wiz you two are so stubborn..." She says with a sigh. "Only when it comes to our friend!" Penny replies as Teina nods. "Well… the date went off perfectly..." She starts to retell the events of that day. It went smoothly until she got to the events of the night, what happened even as she explained caused all three of them to have deep red faces.

/Downstairs/

Asriel, Fenor, and Jake were all sitting in the living room talking and watching some television. "Why aren't you three up stairs with the girls?" Toriel ask with a curious glance. "They are having a bit of a girl talk right now..." Asriel says from his spot. "Ah I see then, Well I will let them know that dinner is almost ready then." She says as she starts to head upstairs.

Asriel gives a sigh as they watch television, in all honesty this was more of the boring events they could do… "So Asriel… I was wondering… what is it like to be in a relationship?" Jake asks as he looks away. Asriel turns to him with a look. "That is a random question if I ever heard one… Honestly though..." He starts off as he looks to the ceiling. "...It is weird… yet pleasing at the same time. To have someone to lean on… to care for… yet you feel the desire to protect them constantly when you feel close to them. Even if it costs you your life you'd do anything to see them smile..." He says with a smile.

"You looking maybe to start a relationship with a certain avian monster" Asriel says as he turns his head to Jake who's face tints up some. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about!" He replies as he turns his face away.

Asriel gives a chuckle with Fenor. The night was slowly progressing as there was not much for the three to do. Asriel as he was relaxing on the couch suddenly hears Frisk connect to him _"Asriel! Heeelp! Mother has joined in with the others and started to tease me about us!"_ Frisk's voice echoed in Asriel's head. _"OK? What exactly is going on up there… also just remind mother she has to finish dinner..."_ He replies with a questioning look growing on his face. _"They… wanted to know about_ _that_ _night! Mother came in the middle of it and started to tease me about it with her puns!"_ Frisk whines as Ariel's face turns red. _"W-What?! I thought we would never talk about how quickly things went that night! Also… you sound absolutely adorable when you sound extremely girly."_ Asriel replies with a bit of a chuckle. _"AZZY! Your not helping!"_ Frisk replies with another whine. _"Alright… I am coming up..."_ He says as he cuts the link.

He gets up as he looks to Jake and Fenor who were looking at him with some looks. "What the heck is with you… one second you got a puzzled look on your face… then it is beet red!" Jake says as he looks at Asriel. Asriel gives a laugh as he scratches his head. "Sorry… forgot to mention Frisk and I can open a mental link and talk to each other whenever we want..." He says as he walks past them. "Now I got to go save her from total embarrassment..." He says as he walks up stairs.

Jake looks to Fenor. "He can talk to her mentally… that sounds extremely unfair even more so for school." Jake says with a deadpanned look. Fenor gives a chuckle. "But it also means that they have next to no secrets between each other… They are as close as a pair of love-birds can be without being intimate." Fenor replies with a smile. "They _do_ get intimate though..." Jake replies with no expression causing Fenor's face to light up. "W-What?!"

Asriel reaches the door as he opens it. "Hey mother… don't you have to finish dinner." He says as he walks in, He saw Frisk being surrounded by Penny, Teina, and Toriel all with smirks on their faces. Toriel turns to Asriel before looking at Frisk. "You are no fun my child…Fine I will get back to dinner. Take care you kids." She says as she gets up and leaves the room. Penny looks at Asriel before looking at Frisk. "You messaged him on his phone didn't you!" She says with a glare. "My phone is in here on her nightstand..." Asriel says as he points to it.

Penny looks over and sees it then her jaw drops. "Then HOW?! Come on seriously I was having fun… it is not everyday I can make a friend blush so hard they look like a tomato!" Penny pouts. Teina smiles as she sits down looking at Penny. "Come on, don't you think we had our fun… after all next we can tease the _prince_." She says as she turns to Asriel. Asriel's eye begins to twitch as he looks to Frisk. "You had to be pressured didn't you..." He says with a deadpanned expression. "Sorry..." Frisk says as she stares at the floor, her face red.

Asriel sighs as he looks to them all. "Come on let us go get ready to eat. Then we can tell more stories of Frisk's adventures in the underground… and maybe some of the fun times we had of last year." Asriel says changing the subject. Teina smiles as she stands up. "I like that idea! I heard about Frisk's adventures in the underground from a few other monsters, but I want to hear it from the savior her self!" Teina says as she walks out of the room. Penny sighs as she guesses that will be the most she can get tonight. "Alright fine..." She says with a pout. "Come on Penny don't be that way… there is a nice Feline down stairs that I bet you would love to hang out with some…" Asriel teases some as Penny's face lights up a bit.

"O-Oh right… I forgot that Fenor was here…" She says with a blush. "Now look who is embarrased..." Frisk says as she looks at Penny. "Quiet you… miss 'I have no-'" Frisk places her hand over Penny's mouth. "Finish that and I will be in an anger you havn't seen before..." She says with an annoyed expression. Penny smiles under the hand as she raises her hands up before leaving the room.

Frisk and Asriel sigh as it was just them in the room. "You know… if they sleep up here with we would have to use my room… or not do _it_ tonight since you invited them right? If we use my room… they will know what is going on now." Frisk's eyes widen as she realizes what she had done. She stands up, as she turns around and face plants into her bed. "Daang it..." She mumbled out through the bed causing Asriel to chuckle.

"Come on… who cares I mean Mother knows we do it at times now… and that was the _most_ terrifying person we know who was against it at first…" He says as he walks up to her pulling her up and into a hug. "I thought I would never hear you say that you didn't care who knew that we were at it..." She says with a slight smile. "What can I say? Your a _bad_ influence on me… You, Sans, mother. Your all just to tearrific people I care for." He says with a smile. Frisk gives a gentle laugh at the horrid pun. "Well remind me to help you learn how to give some better puns… or you'll be as bad as Sans..." She says as she pulls out of his arms. "Come on lets go before anyone gets any ideas." She says as she walks out of the door with a smile with Asriel following suit.

The night went smoothly after that as they ate, then went and told stories of Frisk's adventures and their times they had fun during the year after Asriel's return. Frisk managed to sneak out the _'protection_ ' with Asriel telling one of his own stories. She was promised a night with him… she was damn well going to use it, even if her friends were here. She was a lot better about not wanting it _as_ bad… however She felt like there was still an effect so she plans get another check up soon with Alphys to see if it is all gone or not yet.

The night came to a silence as everyone finally feel asleep. Everything was not calm as a dark wave passes over the home, Deep in Frisk's mind Leina feels it pass over Frisk. _'So… Tomorrow is the day… Frisk… Asriel… I hope you can survive… if only I could have finished preparing it… I could be by your side.'_ Leina says to their self as they try to relax… a feeling of dread washes over them.

The morning came calmly as Frisk wakes up next to Asriel, snuggling him close. However everything goes south as she hears a slight laugh. She slowly turns her head to see Penny standing in Asriel's room. "Seems someone...forgot to lock the door last night..." She says with a smile. Frisk's eye twitches. "Get out..." She says Penny smiles as she walks to the door. "Toriel told me to wake you two… she finished breakfast already." She says as she leaves closing the door behind her. Frisk groans as Asriel stirs awake. "hmm what is bugging you this morning?" He asks tiredly as opens his eyes. "The door was not locked..." Asriel's eyes snapped open. "A-Are you sure…?" He asks as he feels heat rush to his face.

"Penny was just in here..." Asriel groans as his face deepens red. "Ugh… how could we forget that… Now shes is gonna mess with us even more… if not spread rumors!" He exclaims as he wishes he could forget what he heard. "Not happy about it either… come on… may as well get dressed and get to the kitchen. Breakfast is ready." She says as she climbs out of bed walking over to Asriel's dresser and pulls out a set of her own clothes from his drawers. "Wait since when has there been a set of your clothes in my dresser?" He asks as he looks at her. She sheepishly turns her head and smiles at him. "Maybe from since you got this dresser?" Asriel's eye twitches again. "You planned to be with me for some time haven't you." He asks with a deadpanned expression. "I am sorry… your just so damn _hot_." She says seductively. Asriel rolls his eyes as he climbs out bed heading to the dresser as well to get dressed.

The two soon were leaving the room as they saw Toriel roll her eyes at them with a smile. Every looked at the two with smirks and smiles. Frisk looks to Penny with an annoyed look. "I am upset at you now..." She says as Penny smiles and starts to eat her breakfast.

The meal went quiet as everyone eyed at the two, and after breakfast they got a bit fed up with it. "OK, Are you all waiting to hear us say something? Seriously we could _feel_ the staring..." Frisk says with her voice filled with annoyance. "Well, can you blame us? So… how did i-" Penny didn't get to finish as a pair of couch pillows smacked into her face. Asriel and Frisk both stared at her with a glare telling her to shut up. She laughs as she stops talking.

Fenor smiles as he speaks up next. "Well to be honest, I am surprised your relationship has progressed so far in a short time. I guess that happens when you are put under a lot of stress from threats and attacks." He says as he looks at the two. "Yeah… well we decided, why should we slow our life down at the rate things are going… who knows what is going to happen." Frisk says with a slight pained expression.

Teina jumps up from her seat with her eyes burning with passion. "Don't worry! You have friends like me who would gladly help you in any fight! I know fighting is bad… but if someone wants to hurt my friend they need to get through me first!" She exclaims with a smile. Frisk smiles as she looks at Teina. She was almost like Undyne nearly, heck when it came to family and Friends she was exactly like Undyne.

Fenor gives a nod as he agrees. "Indeed, I also cannot stand by if any of you were attacked. It would be ungentleman like of me." He says with a smile. He was kind and honest… the best kind of friend you could have when you needed someone's honest opinion and help. "Anyways lets go head outside! We can maybe go hit up the arcade or something." Frisk says as she grabs her blue hoodie off a hanger next to the front door. She smiles as it is now a memory of when Sans was who he was before.. and a precious gift. The six of them walk outside and take off quickly before Toriel could speak. "Those kids… they forgot to tell Papyrus and Sans. I better let those two know before they get too far." She says with a sigh.

The six of them could be seen running down the sidewalk heading into the city. They were all smiling and laughing as they slowed down making their way to the arcade.

/Sans and Papyrus/

Sans and Papyrus were getting ready to head over to meet up with Frisk and Asriel for another day of bodyguard work, when Toriel sent Sans a text. "Huh Tor sent a text to me..." He says as he opens it up. He feels a twitch in his eye socket as he sighs. "Welp, best to get going Paps, the little brats ran off already to go to the Arcade." He says with annoyance in his voice. "Sans… I would like to tell Frisk and Asriel the Truth later today..." Papyrus says as he places a black fedora on his head. He was wearing the same outfit he wore on his first day of Bodyguard work.

"Don't worry about it. The kid will not have no hard feelings, She has been good to us. Asriel too, He brought you back after all." He says with a smile. Papyrus smiles as he looks at Sans. "Your right, Let us go catch up before they get in any trouble." He says with his classic big smile.

Sans places his own fedora on his head as he pulls out a cigar. "Good thing I don't have to worry about ruining my lungs..." He says as he lights it. Papyrus rolls his eyes as he opens the door. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WANT TO SMOKE THOSE THINGS!" Papyrus says with his masked personality active. "They taste good." was Sans's reply as they take off. Sans wore the same outfit as yesterday as they took off.

/Frisk and Asriel/

Frisk and Asriel could see the main portion of city as the six of them walked towards it. They were currently near the eastern warehouses. Asriel was looking around enjoying the view as Nana soon came flying behind him. "Couldn't you have woken me up?! Seriously not cool my king!" Asriel rolls his eyes as he spoke to her. "Sorry Nana. Also stop calling me _king_ , call me Asriel." He says as the his friends look at him with worry. "And introduce your self to our friends, seriously you do not need to hide your self to everyone we know.. just the people trying to harm us." He says as Nana turns around to reveal her self to Frisk and Asriel's friends.

It was not long after Nana revealed herself that Penny snatched her up and gave her a hug. "SO CUTE!" She exclaims as the rest of the give a light laugh. Asriel looks back forwards as he feels something off…

His eyes widen as he leaps next to Frisk calling up a green shield. "FRISK LOOKOUT!" He shouts as a large projectile smashes into the shield pushing him back into Frisk. Quickly reacting Frisk summons her own shield behind her as another projectile smashes into Asriel's shield soon after hitting harder and sending them flying through several buildings quite some distance away. Fenor, Teina, Jake, Penny, and Nana were blasted back from the impact as Nana screams out. "FRISK! ASRIEL!"

Frisk and Asriel look around as they try to stand. "W-What hit us..." Frisk coughed as smoke covered the area around them. "I think I know what..." Asriel manages to get out as a gust of wind blows revealing Chara standing before them. His face smiling with his eyes staring them down with an insane look. "This… is bad." Asriel says as he prepares for a fight calling magic through his body ready to start summoning up magic.

"Yeah… Really bad." Frisk says as the area starts to feel tense with the fight at hand. "And here I was hoping… you two would have died from my blasting attacks… Oh well I can't wait to kill you both!" Chara says with his voice void of emotions… He slowly walks forwards as a black mist starts to seep off him covering the ground around them. "Time to start the slaughter..." He says with his smile increasing in size as he leaps forwards. A knife forms in his hand as he leaps towards Asriel aiming to his chest. A golden shield appears blocking the attack as Frisk holds her hand out. "No this won't do!" Chara says as he stabs the knife into the shield, with a flick it shatters sending fragments of the shield around the area that slowly start to dissipate.

He starts to swing his knife at Asriel, who keeps watching carefully and dodging before jumping back enough to summon up several _Green_ fireballs as he commands them to attack Chara. Chara smiles as he uses his knife to cut through each one slowing to a walk. "Come on… that won't work..." He says as a shard of ice misses him by an inch. He turns his head to Frisk with a smile. "You missed… here is how you aim." He says as suddenly a black spear shoots up from the mist near Frisk, Her eyes widen as it stops barely from one of the Shards of the shield that had not fully vanishes. _'W-What… it can.. still be controlled?'_ Frisk though as she steels her eyes as she summons up more magic power.

She looks away for a second to check on Asriel as Chara had started to move towards her. She turns back to see Chara smiling in her face. "Hello..." He says as he punches her in the gut causing her to lose concentration and the magic returns to her soul. He smiles as he raises his knife bringing it down into her shoulder causing her to scream in pain. Asriel leaps forwards punching Chara away from Frisk as he reaches down and pulls the knife out of her shoulder.

"Frisk! Are you OK?" He asks as he looks back to Chara. "Y-Yeah… I am fine… I am not dead yet." She replies as she winces in pain. _'I will try to use my power to close your wound quickly… Try to not get caught off guard… This time he is toying with us… he has no fear to hold him back now...'_ Leina says as they feel the same dread from last night wash over them.

Asriel watches closely as he focuses he calls upon several ice shards around him with orange cores. He sticks his hand out as they all fly forwards towards Chara, who smiles slicing the first one in half. Asriel smiles as it explodes right on top of Chara. "That was very clever… you can combine your magical elements already… impressive..." Chara says with some minor scratches to his face. Asriel looks to Frisk. "Stay here and get that taken care of… I am going to tear into this bastard." He says as he runs off his hands clenched into fists as he starts to throw punches at Chara.

Chara lazily dodges them moving around his eyes carefully watching his every swing. "Is this the best you have?" He asks as suddenly he receives a kick to the chin. "Guess not… You have improved..." He says as he moves his jaw around a loud popping noise heard. _'This is really bad! Damn it we should have not ran off so quickly…'_ He looks around… they were blasted _very_ far from where they were. _'If it weren't for Frisk's shield being naturally so advanced now… we would be hurt… if not dead! Damn it we are not ready yet… damn it!'_ He thinks as he clenches his fist tighter, his claws drawing blood for the second time on the surface. Frisk's smiling face flashes in his head. _'I will bring us home! Mom… I hope you can forgive me for letting me and Frisk get into another fight so soon… When I come home I will do double the chore work if I have to!'_ He says as his Sclera turning black as his horns grow out some.

"I am so damn tired of this shit Chara… I will take care of you right now!" He shouts as his voice deepens some. He leaps forwards as several Green fireballs summon around him following him around. As he gets close he punches forwards at Chara, who dodges the fist yet gets hit by several fireballs that fly after the punch. "This is a new development…" He says as the black mist slowly covers his face where small green flames still existed, putting them out. "You must be instinctively controlling everything like that… best to end this quickly then." Chara says as he leans forwards before taking off quickly, his smile back on his face with the knife in hand. He swings it causing several black waves of magic to fly at Asriel.

Asriel leaps over the first before ducking under the second. He raises his leg to the air before smashing through the third one. He dodges around the rest as he charges at Chara. As he gets close a black spear launches up from the mist covering the ground impaling his leg. Asriel gives a growl as the pain shoots through his leg. "Hahaha… if I wanted… I could kill you both right now!" He says. "But I want to savor this! I want to see the pain in your eyes as the light fades from them! I WANT TO DESTROY YOU COMPLETELY BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOULS AND TAKE EVERYTHING OVER!" He screams in joy.

Frisk tries to stand as her wound is nearly done closing. "Damn it.. No… I can't let his happen." She says as she walks forwards, hundreds of blue fireballs start to form around her as she calls upon her power. _"I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY!"_ She screams as they blast forwards barraging into Chara sending him flying back. As smoke starts to clear up from the attack, Chara notices that the fireballs have created ice and froze his limbs in place. "Well very interesting combination..." He says as the mist covers his limbs before bursting into black flames. "Not interesting enough to stop me though.." He says as another spear shoots up into Asriel's other leg. "And each time you fail to stop me… I will harm him more! I WILL SLOWLY KILL HIM BEFORE YOUR EYES!" He shouts with a smile.

' _No… Damn it… no… I don't want to lose him… I can't...'_ Tears begin to form at her eyes as she is lost at what she can do. "Don't give in to what he says Frisk! Do not worry about me! I will be fine! Just do not let him win!" Asriel shouts out. "But… Azzy… you could die! I don't… I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN DAMN IT! IF ANYTHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO YOU I COULDN'T LIVE WITH MY SELF!" She screams out to Asriel.

Asriel gives a sigh as he smiles. _'We really are...'_ He starts to think as he links up to Frisk mentally. " _We really are… the most stubborn… foolish… idiotic… crazy couple. I guess no matter what… we can't let each other go… to see the other die would break both of our hearts."_ He says as his voice slowly becomes raspy. " _Asriel… your loosing too much blood!"_ Frisk cries out through the link. _"Guess I am… sorry… can't really do much with these things in my legs… Just… don't die… O...K?"_ He says as his voice fades from her head. _"Asriel?! PLEASE ASRIEL SPEAK TO ME! DAMN IT SPEAK TO ME!"_ She screams in her head. His body limps up as the black fog covers his entire body.

"ASRIEL!" She screams out as she falls to her knees. "Well looks like hes dead by bleeding out… pity… oh well… I still have one toy to play with before I collect his soul..." Chara says as he walks towards Frisk. She looks up as her Sclera turns black as her pupils glows golden. _"CHARA!"_ She Screams out as she leaps forwards her hand pulled back into a fist as flames burst around her. Chara covers his eyes as he is blinded somewhat by the glow coming from her.

When he looks back at her, She is flying towards him in her monster form. Her eyes glaring hard at him as she growls. _"DIE!"_ She screams out as her fist flies forwards where Chara is. He jumps back as her fist connects with the ground causing a large crater to form allowing a lot of the black mist to flow into it clearing the area some. She jumps at him again as _Golden_ fireballs form around her launching at Chara. He dodges them only to get hit in the back by one. He turns around to see the Fireballs are _changing course_ and heading back at him. "Oh you are fully controlling the fireballs in such a rage… that is truly impressive." He taunts with his voice still lacking emotion.

He lets her get close as he ducks down before smashing his fist into her jaw. "Now why don't you back up some?" He says as she flies back from the punch. She looks to where he was to see him missing. "I am right here!" a voice calls from above as she looks up his foot connects with her left side of her face smashing hard into right were here eye was. She screams in pain as he punches her hard in the chest. "To fight you with my firsts is so much more enjoyable..." He says as she backs up some. "Now time to stop you from moving..." He says as summons up enough small needles in both his hands throwing them at Frisk's legs. Still dazed she feels them impale her legs as she falls to the ground. Her power slowly fading away as she looses control of the transformation.

Her form returns to normal as she looks to Chara who was smiling like crazy. "Looks like this is it… I win." He says as he slowly calls his knife back to his hand. Her right eyes tears up as she looks to the motionless form of Asriel… she looks around to see the destruction around her… buildings destroyed damage everywhere as her eye goes back to Chara.

' _No… I am so sorry… we failed you… mother...Father…Mettaton…Sans…Papyrus… Everyone… we failed you… and I failed you Asriel… If I had been stronger… then maybe… we could have won… We… underestimated Chara… we thought we could handle it on our own in a one on one fight… and now its going to cost everyone...'_ She cries to her self as she feels the pain of the battle taking a toll on her body. _'I just… wanted everyone to be free… to be happy… I just wanted to be with my friends and family till I died!'_ She says to her self as she looks to Chara who brought up the knife over his head. "goodbye...Frisk." He says as he starts to pull it down.

A loud boom fills the area as Chara is sent back. "How unsightly… to attack a defenseless woman..." A voice calls out. Frisk's eyes widen as she turns her head to see Fenor standing behind her with his hand sticking out with small sparks moving around his arm.

She turns back to Chara as she sees him standing up. "What is this meddling you are doing puny monster..." He asks as he manages to get back to his feet. "Just something I like to call… Protecting those close to me." Fenor replies as a screech is heard from above. Chara looks up as a flaming talon smashes into his face. "HOW DARE YOU HARM MY FRIENDS YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Teina's voice calls out from the blast. "T-Teina too… Why are you two here… you got to leave while you still can! He is too strong for you two..." Frisk gasps out. "Never in a million years my queen!" Nana's voice comes as she flies down to Frisk. "Hold still I will help with the wounds..." She says as a green orb forms in her hand as it gives off a gentle green glow. "Nana… Asriel is..." Nana shakes her head. "He is still alive… I can feel it… Hes alive… but barely." She says with a sigh. Frisk's eyes widen as she gives a light sigh. "Then… forget me.. save him." Nana looks to Frisk with a stern look.

"I am going to Heal you up enough for you to take care of him! IS he not your KING? Your love?!" She says angrily. "These two can hold off Chara enough for me to heal you… then you can help Asriel… after all we are all going to do this. Together, like friends should." She says as Fenor bends down and begins to pull the needles out of Frisk's leg.

She looks back over to see Teina dodging spears and needles being thrown at her. "Come on you damn prick! Is that the best you got!" She screams as her limbs catch fire as she blasts forth towards Chara. "Interesting use of magic isn't it? Turns out she has _body enhancement_ type magic she can use elemental magic to enhance her body. While it turns out Fenor's is not _lightning._ He has _amplification_ magic! He can enhance his magics past a normal He fooled everyone not once, but twice!" Nana says as she sighs. "Alright there… your wound should be healed enough to move… you need to get Asriel back up. With the connection you two have… you should be able to revert a lot of the damage once you get his legs free with just transferring some **Soul Power** over." Nana says as she flies up to Fenor's shoulder. "Lets go teach this fucker not to mess with our friends." She says as Fenor chuckles.

"Not a fitting mouth for a lady… but I am inclined to agree." He says as he walks forwards into the battle. Frisk stands up as she walks over to Asriel. _'How am I going to get his legs free… wait… I got it!'_ She smiles as she focuses her power into her hand as a small thin object is created out of thin air. The takes it in hand on one side as she carefully aims it before slicing through the black spears. She carefully pulls Asriel's legs out as she cringes at the amount of blood that is around him. _'This is the second time… he has gotten hurt for me. I am done… we need to stop overestimating our own power… until we have it all mastered.'_ She thinks to her self as she rolls him over. She places her hand on his chest as she forces her **Soul power** into him. She looks at the wounds as they slowly start to close leaving slight furless area around where the wound was.

Suddenly Asriel coughs as his eyes snap open with white sclera and green eyes. "W-What? How… Frisk!" He says as he wraps his arms around her. "Damn it I was worried… is the fight over?" He asks as he looks around to see Teina and Fenor dodging attacks from Chara.

Nana flies up as she summons up several orbs around Chara. "Fenor Now! Shoot them with your lightning!" She shouts out as he nods before sticking his hand out. A large bolt of lightning blasts into one of the orbs chaining a reaction as all the orbs light up with sparks before exploding. Asriel's eyes widen as he sees what is going on. "Why are they here..." He asks as he looks to Frisk. "We owe them our lives… now lets get going they need our help." She says as she stands up. Asriel slowly stands as he feels a rush of power. "I refuse… to let them be hurt for our fight." He says as his voice slowly deepens. Frisk nods as she looks to him. His sclera is back to black again with bright green eyes as his horns had never changed from the last time he changed. "Yeah… let us end this… then let us go home and relax." She says as recalls the emotions she felt when she thought Asriel died.

' _Never again… now we fight together!'_ She says as she feels a rush of power flow over her. They both leap into the fight catching Chara off-guard as both their fists slam into his face. _"Now it is over Chara! We are going to end this now…"_ Their voice echos in the area as they speak in unison. Fenor looks to Teina as they both nod moving to the sides. Teina recalls her wings as she drops to the ground, slamming her fist to the ground she uses her magic to pull earth around her arms. "I have never got to use the _earth_ element yet! Lets see how it feels to be punched by a stone fist!" She tells as she leaps forwards.

Chara barely was able to stand as Teina was upon him with her fist against his face. _'What… is going on… they are suddenly so much...stronger...i don't understand...'_ He thinks as he is sent flying towards Fenor. Chara looks to Fenor while mid-flight to see the feline smile. "Time to cool you down..." He says as several large shards of ice are summoned around him. Chara's eyes widen as the shards are sent at him impaling him in several locations. His stomach and all four of his limbs were speared straight through as blood spews from the wounds and his mouth.

' _I don't understand… how… how are they so strong all of a sudden… just from those two monsters joining the fight things got increasingly harder!'_ He was having trouble understanding why everything was going wrong. From a farside of the fight a pair of purple eyes glowed. _'I don't get it he was winning till something healed her and those two appeared… that orb… could it be another monster? Someone with ancient magic that can hide them selves from those they do not desire to be seen by… this is going to cause an issue… Too bad he has been used up… his soul can't take anymore of my treatments without shattering and becoming useless.'_ Omega thinks to themselves as they turn and leave the area. _'too bad too… he was fun to play with…'_ They thought as they vanish.

Chara tried to stand as he looks at Frisk and Asriel stare him down. "I don't get it… WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY SO STRONG?!" He shouts in anger. " _Because… We are not alone… when you fight with the people close to you… you are willing to put everything on the line… you learn to stop underestimating your opponent and take everything seriously! When everything is on the line… you can't afford to lose!"_ Frisk shouts back as fire balls fill the area with a golden glow. _"And as long as we have our friends… our family believing in us… and fighting along side us… we can never lose. This is where you can never afford to give up..."_ Asriel finishes as Green fireballs join in with Frisk's

"We are willing to die for our friends..." Fenor says as his arms stick out with sparks flying off. "We can never afford to let our friends come to harm! Then what would we be if we sat by and let that happen!" Teina says as Nana calls upon several orbs that Teina transfers her **Earth Magic** into them causing them to pull up additional stones that swirl around them.

They all Glare as everyone of their attacks go flying forth into Chara. "So… this is the end..." He says giving up, His limbs unable to respond to him anymore as he smiles. "Well played… Goodjob… Frisk...Asriel… You did well." He says as he closes his eyes. A large shock-wave covers the area as the combined attack causes a large explosion. Chara lied on the ground, nearly completely utterly destroyed. His arms were broken with holes in them, his legs were blown completely off from the knee down. His face was horribly burned as Frisk and Asriel walk up to him.

He was still breathing as he was taking shallow breaths as his eyes move to look at them. "Good...work...hehe…I...have...to...say… you both… impressed me well..." He says with a gentle smile. Nana flies up to Frisk and Asriel as she sighs. "It...seems his corruption has faded… just like history books said… If there is anything left of them… then the corruption will fade and they will get to say their farewell.. before they fade away forever..." She says with a pained expression. Frisk kneels down to Chara as she places her hand on his head. "I am sorry… that everything happened the way it did..." She says as a couple of tears fall down her face. "Hey… why are you crying? I don't deserve any tears…" He says with a raspy voice. "Asriel… you have become so strong..." He says as his eyes slowly become cloudy. "Hey… are you two still here? I am not done talking yet..." He says

"Asriel.. come overhere and sit next to him… We are still here Chara…it is the least we can do is be here for your final moments..." She says as she lets more tears fall down her face. Asriel walks up to Chara as he looks down upon him. He kneels down as he gives a gentle smile. "Hey Chara..." He says as Chara smiles a bit bigger. "Hey? Where is that good old 'Howdy'? I miss that… please… say it for me?" He asks as his head turns slight to Asriel. "Ok… Howdy...Chara." He is unable to stop a couple of his own tears fall down his face.

Penny and Jake caught up to see the destruction around them… they saw Frisk and Asriel kneeling next to Chara as they slowly walk forwards only for Fenor and Teina to stop them. "This… is a final goodbye. Let them say their peace." Fenor says as he looks over to them.

"Thanks… Asriel… I am so sorry.. I never wanted this to happen… I got so afraid… when I saw… the artificial souls that skeleton was working on… I… lost control. I am so sorry..." Chara says as blood starts to flow from his eyes instead of tears. "It… is OK.." He says as he takes his hand and wipes the blood from near his eyes away.

Frisk looks upon Chara with a pain in her chest. _'This… is not fair… He didn't ask for this… he does not deserve to vanish just cause of some assholes..."_ Frisk tighens her hands against her knees as she looks upon Chara. _'Well… it is a longshot… but since he was never a real… sio'ta… you could try to give him a soul fragment… he is beyond revival… but it may add his soul into the cycle of rebirth. It would bind you two to meet again in the future lives so that when you turn human after you pass you will meet up with him...Asriel has already been added to the cycle thanks to you.'_ Leina says as she gives a small chance of hope.

"OK? Haha… Asriel… it is not ok… I hurt people… I don't deserve to exist." He says with a small smile. Frisk places her hand on her chest as she continues to rub Chara's head. "Frisk… You take care of my… big brother alright?" He says as his breaths get shallower. "I will.. and we will see you one day… count on it." She says as her soul is pulled from her body. A small fragment falls from the bottom into her hand as she brings it over to Chara's chest. "See me again? I don't deserve… a rebirth." He says. "Yes you do… you were given a life… that you didn't ask for… so I will give you a chance to truly live it." She says as she places the small fragment onto Chara's chest as it slips into his being.

"What is...this warmth? Frisk…haha… giving everything a try to save everyone… like always… Thank you… for… not giving up… for not failing." He says as his breathing stops. Asriel feels a pain in his chest as Chara's body goes limp. "Damn… it hurts to say goodbye again..." He says as he looks to Frisk. Her face red and eyes puffy. "Yeah… it always sucks to say goodbye… but hopefully… we can see each other again… under better circumstances." She says as she takes her hand and closes Chara's eyes.

Sans and Papyrus were panting as they followed the destruction to where everyone was. "W-What happened… Frisk!" He yells out as he runs forwards. He gets up to Frisk as he see's Chara's body. "Gee wiz kid… you must have had a hell of a fight…" He say as he pants. Papyrus walks up as he looks away from the body. "Did… you do this Frisk?" Sans asks as he looks at Chara's body. "Not alone… it was thanks to Fenor… and Teina that me and Asriel survived… oh and little Nana here too… yet… we still lost a bit." She says as she look upon Chara.

"What do you mean?" He asks as he see Chara had a smile in his final moments. "There are things… you do not know about yet Sans… about the **Sio'ta…** that me and Asriel have been spared from… Chara… was not so lucky… to be created in a lab… to be made _artificial_..." She says as Sans's eyes widen. _'We… really do know so little… was there something about him that… Frisk knew? It don't matter right now...'_ He sighs "Come on… let's all go home…" He says as Frisk leans down and lifts Chara's body. "Before we do… can you take me to the Golden flower meadow? I want to bury Chara there…" She says as San's eyes narrow. "Why do you want to give that thing a pro-" Sans stops as Papyrus places his hand on his shoulder. Sans looks at him as Papyrus shakes his head, Sans sighs as he agrees.

Sans took them all to the meadow where Chara was buried. Frisk and Asriel said their final goodbyes as Sans took them all back to the Dreemurr house. Where Toriel was extremely worried as soon after the fight ended a news crew had arrived on scene and said there appeared to be a massive battle. She was glad to have her children safe at home as the day went slowly. Penny, Jake, Fenor, and Teina all left in the evening after enjoying some casual conversations and a small rest.

Sans stuck around Frisk and asked to know why she did what she did, She sighs as she explains what she learned about Chara and what she knows of the Sio'ta. Sans couldn't deny that he was no where near as kind a Frisk as he smiles. "You… truly go above and beyond." He says as he gives her a hug before leaving. Papyrus decided to not put more stress on them. The day continued slowly as Frisk and Asriel talked about the good times of Chara from Asriel's past. It didn't stop the pain...yet it eased it some to know that Chara was finally free… "You know… I will never forget him… He was a good brother deep down." He says as the day ends Leina pulls Frisk into her mind to have a talk.

 _' Frisk… I want to make a request… I want to use a fragment of your soul… and some of your **Soul Power…** so I can have a body. I want to be of help! I don't want to see you ever nearly die like that again… I… understand what it means to have a bond now… to care for someone… to never want to see anything bad to happen to them. Thank you for everything… now I want to be free to help you as you helped me… I will leave a portion of my soul power within your soul so you can always have a pair of wings to fly on.' _ Leina request as they look at Frisk. _'_ _Sure… anything for a friend. Let's get you out of here.'_ She says as she calls upon her soul and removes a fragment for the second time that day.

With the combination of the Fragment and Frisk's **Soul Power** and Leina's **Soul Power,** Leina was set free as they take the only form they could think of. "Forgive me for the choice of body… I could not decide on a body that I liked my self… so I took Caroline's. I hope this is ok." Leina says as _she_ takes her form. "It is ok Leina, though you will have to explain to everyone _why_ you look like my deceased mother." She says with a smirk.

"That is acceptable." Leina says as she finishes taking upon her form complete with an emerald green dress. "So Leina… why was there something of Chara left still. You said he had faded away when you were in his mind." Frisk asks as she looks at Leina. "I believe… that was his _will_ that faded… the last of it… yet his _determination_ to still be around to try and stop himself to help you must had been still strong enough to survive." Leina theorizes. "Sounds likely to me..." Frisk says as she takes Leina downstairs.

There was a commotion nearly when Egel came downstairs and thought Caroline had been revived… Only to find out it was Leina. He was slightly hurt yet accepted it as Leina explains why she chose this form as a body to live in. The hours went by as Frisk and Asriel climb into Frisk's bed and lied there thinking about everything. "I sorta am excited to see Chara one day again… this time with us all as friends." Asriel says with a smile. "Sorry _we_ will never be just friends if I have anything to say about it!" Frisk says as she snuggles up to Asriel who laughs. "Yeah that is for sure… Today… was not the greatest… yet I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders to know that Chara is finally happy." He says as he closes his eyes.

"Yeah… me too Azzy… Me too… now stay still I wanna use my body pillow!" She says as she hugs onto him. The night went silent as dreams of friendships lasts for lifetimes and more. Bonds were strengthened that day with just a fight for survival.

/Break/

Chapter 10; Final words… Finished!

Chapter 11; A new Horizon!

/Omake OVA; Karaoke 2: Chara!/

Chara stood in front of Asriel and Frisk with a twitching eyebrow. His annoyance clearly apparent.

"How in the hell did I get roped into this?" He asks as he looks at the two. "You lost a bet.. you never bet against Frisk when it comes to games that have dodging." Asriel says with a smirk. Chara groans as he tilts his headback. "How the heck was I supposed to know that real life skill translates into super game skill!" He whines as he picks up the mic. "Come on Chara! This will be fun, you may like it as well!" Frisk says as she cheers him on. "This should be interesting..." A voice says next to Frisk as she turns to see Sans. "Sans? When did you get here?" She asks as Chara stares holes into the skeleton.

"Just now… besides I wouldn't miss a chance for Karaoke after hearing that recording of Asriel sing." He says with a smirk, Asriel groans as he wished he never went that day with Frisk and Penny.

Chara Scrolls through several songs as He sees one he recognizes. "Alright… this one will do." He says as he sighs.

The song starts up as he takes a deep breath.

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my hearts starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that_

 _I can't break free-I'm_

 _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing by my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free, and_

 _Maybe it's a dream?_

 _Maybe nothing else is real?_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

 _And I wish I could live feeling nothing but the nightfall_

 _You can tell me that to say_

 _You can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care,_

 _And my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning backseat_

 _Because everything will change,_

 _and it will all fade to black_

 _Will tomorrow ever come?_

 _Will I make it through the night?_

 _Will there be a place for the broken in the light?_

 _Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

 _I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

 _Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

 _All the people that I see I will never understanding_

 _If I find a way to change, if I step into the lighting_

 _Then I'll never be the same, and it will all fade to white?_

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my hearts starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that_

 _I can't break free-I'm_

 _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free, and_

 _Maybe it's a dream?_

 _Maybe nothing else is real?_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feelings_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the nightfall_

 _You can tell me that to say_

 _You can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care,_

 _And my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning backseat_

 _Because everything will change,_

 _And it will fade to black_

 _If I make another move, if I take another step_

 _There it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

 _If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

 _Will there ever by a way? Will my heart return to white?_

 _Can you tell me who you are?_

 _Can you tell me where I am?_

 _I've forgotten how to see I've forgotten if I can_

 _If I open up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

 _Cause I'd throw it all away,_

 _And it all would fade to black_

Chara gives a panting sight as he finishes. "Oh god! That was fun! Hey Asriel, how come if you like to sing you don't do this more often?!" He says with a smile as.

"Have to say… not bad at all… You and Asriel could be great singers with Frisk. Maybe you three should do a triple singer song next?" Sans says with a smile. Asriel pales at this. "NO I DO NOT WANT TO SING FOR ANYONE ELSE ANYMORE! I DON'T NEED MORE FANGIRLS THAT I ALREADY HAVE!" Asriel screams out in horror, as everyone laughs.

/Omake end./

Song :Bad apple:

Well I hope you all enjoyed this crazy long special chapter with Special Omake! This chapter took me some time to write as it was really hard to get everything down to where I liked it for the build up. Now I am sure this will end a lot of questions as it raises very few this time around as this was a HUGE arc finish! This was the _Chara Arc._ Now Chapter 11 starts a new arc with our group of Friends! I wonder though… Who exactly is _OMEGA_ and why does he seem to know Sans and seem like he has gone in too deep to back out now?!

Now, I'm sure some are likely to stop reading after the fight because 'Oh its the power of Friendship cliché.' No it is not. They thought they had enough strenght to fight Chara _in a one on one_ and win. They decided to work together with Fenor and Teina as they would rather die than let their friends be killed fighting an opponent they could have taken care of if they had just stuck to combination attacks that they started doing near the end. It was the Power of Teamwork and to not underestimate your enemy. If your enemy is really strong yet you treat them as weak? Guess what your gonna get your ass kicked. Chara was not fighting seriously right away and toyed with them letting them get cocky and starting one on one fights. In reality Asriel should have got Frisk and pulled back helped her heal up with his Healing magic and then return to the fight as a team.

The reasons why they only used a few elements and Frisk used Creation magic is because, they realized that it may not be wise to try out all the magic right now as they are having a bit of a time preventing unwanted combination magic. **ICE MAGIC** Pluse **FIRE MAGIC** makes Explosive shards if **ICE** Is the primary Element. Yet if **FIRE** is the primary element you get Freezing Flames.

Now I know I have not show _all_ of Chara's memories… and there is a reason for that. I plan to release them as OVA segments later on to give some more backstory. You will all see why way later on. But if your expecting Chara to come back in about 5-6 chapters. Nope. Chara is dead. Dead as a doorknob. He will not make a reappearance for some time.

That is all I have time for, please do not forget to Favorite, Follow, and Leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11: A new Horizon

JourneyTale

Chapter 11: A new horizon

/Break/

Things seemed to have returned to being average for Asriel and Frisk, after their last fight everything calmed down for them. Frisk woke with a smile as she nudges Asriel awake, before climbing out of bed. Asriel slowly wakes up as he sits up. "Can't I sleep longer…?" He asks as he groans. It had been nearly a week since the fight with Chara. Dreams of better days with Chara still with them stuck around still. "Sorry Azzy, you can sleep longer after school today." She says as she gathers her clothes for a shower.

It was now Thursday, Asriel and Frisk were both wanting to sleep more than ever. they had been rather tired since the fight with Chara, and they was not the only one though. The first day of the week their friends Fenor and Teina walked in with dark rings under their eyes. They apparently were also wore out from the fight. Something odd was happening ever since then. It felt like something was eating away at their energy.

Frisk yawns as she struggles to keep her eyes open. "We need to visit Alphys first though… Seriously this is not right for us to be so tired… I figured maybe a day or two… but a whole damn week?" She says as she turns to Asriel.

"Yeah… jus-" He yawns as he walks over to the dresser as he pulls out some clothes from a drawer that he placed in there earlier this week. "Just it makes no sense… why Fenor and Teina would be just as bad as us now when they didn't spend anywhere near the amount of **Soul Power** as us or even get hurt." He says as he looks up. Nana sits up from her spot on the dresser. "I don't get it either… I feel perfectly fine." She says as she looks at the two of them. Nana out of everyone of them that fought there was the only one not getting increasingly tired.

"Yeah… your coming with us then, cause we need to know what _isn't_ affecting you, yet affecting us." Frisk says with an annoyed look. Their door opened to reveal Toriel. "Morning children." She says as she looks at them. "You two look dead on your feet… were you both up all night?" Toriel asks. "No… Yet it feels like I was up all week..." Asriel says as he turns to her. Toriel sighs as she pulls her phone out. "Ever since that day you two have become sluggish… I can't let you just go to school like this again." She says as she starts to dial a phone number.

"Yeah… we planned to go visit Alphys this morning and be late for school if anything today." Frisk says as she turns around and heads to the door. Toriel sighs. "Alright I will let the school know then and if your able to, Have Undyne bring you to school. Ok?" Toriel says as she clears her phone before calling the school. Frisk nods as she heads to the showers.

Asriel soon follows suit as he heads to the downstairs showers. It wasn't long till Frisk and Asriel were standing in the living room. "Alright… let us go visit Alphys." Frisk says as she slowly walks to the door. She opens it to see Papyrus and Sans standing outside waiting on them. "Heya...wow you two look like shit… didn't sleep well or a night of fun?" He says with a smirk. Frisk's response was a glare as she turns to Alphys's. "Skipping school too kiddo?" He asks as she shakes her head. "Me and Asriel need to get a check up on what is going on… Ever since that fight… we have been increasingly tired." She replies as a yawn forces it's way out.

Sans Gives a nod as they walk down the sidewalk. Frisk today decided to wear a purple shirt with the Dreemurr symbol on it and a pair of shorts, while Asriel was wearing his dark red shirt and a pair of black jeans. Frisk turns her head to Sans as she frowns. "Sorry to say this… but you may need to get me another hoodie… it got rather destroyed in the fight yesterday." She was upset that it got destroyed as it did have sentimental value. "Don't worry about it kiddo, I will see what I can do." Sans replies with a smile.

He was wearing a white undershirt with a black vest over it. He had a pair of black jeans on as he had a black fedora cover his head. He looks over to Papyrus as he smirks. Papyrus was wearing his brown suit with a white undershirt this time around. Around his neck he had a new modified scarf that seemed more 'battle' worn. Courtesy of Undyne, as she found someone who could make some clothing for her.

She had gotten really into everything as of late, even more so after the fight with Chara. Sans looks to the sky as he sighs quietly. Chara… He didn't know much about the kid… yet from what he learned it really sucked… how come everyone so far they have encountered has had a rather horrid past? They were all connected somehow… Chara was a **Sio'ta** that was artificially created to become a weapon for a silly human war. 'Flowey' was a hurting old soul who wanted to be with their friend again… who wanted nothing more than to be with them… to not believe their friend wanted to do wrong. That was brought back with the use left over **Determination**. Why thought… why was everything connected to Frisk… everything she does, someone or something else seemed to try and counter her.

They soon arrived at Alphys's, Frisk knocks on the door as they stand outside. _"Just a moment!"_ Alphys's voice comes from the otherside. A couple of minutes later the door opens to show Alphys. "Oh hello… Frisk, Asriel shouldn't you two be at school?" She says as she looks at them. "We should… however it is so hard to work when your falling asleep in class." Frisk replies. "Could you check me and Asriel out? Ever since we fought Chara… we have gotten extremely tired… and it has only just been getting worse." She continues as Alphys looks at them. Frisk had obvious black rings under her eyes. Now that she looked at them both… they looked like they could pass out at any moment. "Sure, Come on in and head to the lab." She says as she moves aside for them to enter. "Sans… Papyrus… talk with Undyne some while we find out what is going on." Frisk says as she looks at the two.

"Sure thing, we can see what Undyne has in stock for everyone next then..." Sans Replies as he gives his smirk. Alphys leads Frisk and Asriel with Nana on his shoulder into the other room as Sans takes a seat on the couch. Papyrus stands by as he looks out the window towards the sky. "You guys have the worse timing..." Undyne's voice comes from her and Alphys's room.

She comes out dressed in a White undershirt, a black suit shirt. A pair of black jeans and a pair of business shoes. She is pulling her hair back into a pony tail as she walks out of her room. After she is done doing that she reaches into a pocket on her shirt as she pulls out her earpiece that was modified to fit her Fin-ear.

Sans give a chuckle as he looks at her. "Sorry did we interrupt something?" Undyne gives him a dirty look as she stares at him. "Yes… Yes you did." She replies annoyed.

"Sorry, but I believe making sure the kiddos don't end up dead on their feet is a bit more important..." Sans replies as he leans back. Undyne sighs as she looks at him. "What is wrong with the brats this time?" Sans gives a shrug as he reaches into his suit. "The two have become unbelievably tired as of late… surprised you have not noticed it… guess you have been busy your self." He says as he pulls out a Cigar case, He opens it up as he takes one of the Cigars out. He offers one to undyne as she shakes her head.

"Since when did you _smoke_?" She says as she looks at him. Sans sighs as he prepares the cigar. "Well… back when I used to work for my old man before I turned my self into 'Sans the Skeleton' I smoked a lot… I guess an old habit returned when I returned to my self." He says as he pulls the Cigar to his mouth. He takes a match from the Cigar case as he slides it against his hand sparking it up to light the Cigar. "Got a feeling, today is gonna be away from the school so I may as well take advantage of that..." He says with the Cigar in his mouth.

Undyne rolls her eyes as she pulls up a chair. "Anyways I was hoping to talk to you two anyways..." She says as she gives a serious look at the two of them.

/Lab/

Frisk was sitting in a chair as Asriel lies down on the medical table. Alphys was currently running a magical examination test. "O-Oh my… There is a lot of… built up magic built up in your entire body…." Alphys says as she looks at a screen. It showed Asriel's form as an x-ray look as a light black mist-flowing like energy flows through his body. Frisk looks over at the screen as her eyes widen. "That… looks a lot like the mist Chara had seeping off him when we started out fight… Asriel fell unconscious and went under it for a while." Frisk says.

"Alright Asriel get up… I need to take a look at Frisk as well now." She says as she looks to Frisk. Asriel climbs off the table as Frisk makes her way to it. "Will you check to see if all of Asriel's Magic is gone as well? It is not as bad anymore… yet I just want to know if it is just me or if he needs to try to remove it again..." She asks as she climbs unto the table and lies down. "O-Ok will do." She says as she looks back to the screen.

/Undyne and Skeletons/

"So far… What we have on this 'Omega' person… no one knows anything about them… and the brats know nothing but their eye color." Undyne says as she looks to the two skeletons. "I don't get it… how could someone be moving around with out needing to go out into the open at some point or getting accidentally spotted… this city has a lot of people in it now that we have arrived." Sans says as he looks to the ground. Undyne nods as she sighs.

Sans thought over everything. _'I just can't place my finger on it… Frisk said this person had a vibrant… purple eyes… Vibrant Magenta… It sounds… just like her eye color… something that could pierce the darkness… I swear… oh god… I swear if I see those eyes… and they look exactly like hers… I have no idea what I am going to do… We always assumed she just went missing… and got lost somewhere in an inaccessible area of the underground…'_

It worried him that another portion of the past could returned… First Frisk's past come back and haunts her and nearly ruins her life with Asriel's past curve balling in right away after… now this. _'I can't believe… that if it is her… that she turned so cruel...'_ It scared him even more that there was a possibility… that always something that always scared him the most was the fact ever since he mastered his **Alteration Magic** that he could see possible outcomes.

Outcomes that were never good… He always saw the loss of those close to him, even now it still happens. He recalls the dream from this morning.

/ _Recall/_

 _Sans found himself standing at a familiar wooden post. 'What the...' He thought as he looks around. He turns to the right seeing Asriel slowly walking in his direction with glazed eyes… in his arms Frisk lied limply in his arms… blood covered his fur and clothes as tears fall down his face._

 _In Frisk's hand a bloodied knife. As Asriel passes by him he hears him speak. "Why… Why did you do this to your self Frisk… damn it why… it was not your fault… You didn't have to end it this way..." He says as he falls to his knees unable to keep moving. He is unable to hold back anymore as he lies his head down onto her as he cries out._

 _Sans was shocked… his chest filled with pain. "Asriel what happened?!" He says as he quickly walks away from the post… he looks around as he reconizged everything… He was back in the underground. He looks to his hands as they were back to their old skeleton hands he was shorter again._

 _His words though go unheard as he feels a presence behind him. He turns around to see a black mist flowing to them. A voice calls out. "Lets play again… How about it? Another run through this silly mountain… Try not to kill your self this time… it is no fun to have it end early..."_ _The voice says as it gets closer, the black mist starts to cover them as Sans's vision fades._

/Recall over/

To see that made him terrified. To see Frisk lie motionless in Asriel's arms was one of his worst fears… It reminded him of his dreams when Papyrus died every time only to wake up from it. "Hey!" He looks to Undyne, snapping out of his daze. "Huh what?" Undyne gives him a worried look. "You zoned out for ten minutes!" She exclaims as she looks at him. He sighs, "Sorry… Guess a lot is on my mind." He says as he looks at her. Papyrus eyes him with a glint of worry.

/Lab/

"Alright… I am done Frisk… you have the same Mist-like magic flowing across your entire being..." She says as Frisk sits up. "I… think I understand what is going on now…" Frisk says as she yawns again. "We need to get Fenor and Teina over here…" She says as she stands up. Alphys looks over to her with a questioning look. "They… were there at the fight.. they moved around in the same Mist." Alphy's eyes widen as she understands now. "R-Right! Please alert them… because I was going to say… this Magic… it is _attacking_ your souls…" A feeling of dread washed over them. Frisk quickly pulls out her phone as she begins dialing a number. "Asriel… call Fenor I will get Teina." She says as she lifts the phone to her ear.

Alphys walks to the door of the lab. "I will be right back..." She says as she leaves the room.

Alphys walks into the main room with Sans, Papyrus and Undyne all talking. "S-Sans… Undyne…" She says worriedly as she looks at them. "Ah hows the brats Al?" Undyne says as she looks at her. A Feeling pings in her chest as she sees Alphys's expression. "Not good… Their souls… are being constantly attacked by some sort of black mist energy… It has severely damaged their souls at this point… They are calling some friends that were at the fight… I fear… for the worse." She says as she looks to the ground.

Sans's eye went blank as the glow from his left eye stops. _'S-Severe damage? T-To their souls… oh god…'_ He started to fear for the worse as well. "It can be stopped…. But I am more worried for their friends… The only reason Frisk and Asriel… have a chance so far is their soul is much stronger than a Monster's or a Human's… It… could be too late for them..." This made Sans's chest ping in pain. _'No… I saw how Fenor and Teina were… Those two just met Frisk and Asriel… The loss of a friend so soon… This is not good at all..._ ' Sans swallows a lump in his throat as he looks to Alphys. "Do everything you can… I do not want to see them lose their friends… even more so two that saved their lives." He says his voice lacking any emotion.

Undyne turned her head as felt fear crawl down her spine. Sans's eye was glowing a _dark yellow_ now… his face was serious as he looks at Alphys. "I… Can try my hardest… I don't even know how to remove this-" "I DON'T CARE!" Everyone in the room took a step back from Sans. "You have no idea… what I owe those two… I refuse to let them suffer at all." He says as the feeling in the room goes quiet.

/Frisk and Asriel moments earlier/

Frisk was calling the third time. "Come on pick up, Anyone!" She says rather annoyed. Suddenly someone picks up as she gives a sigh of relief. _"Hello? Who is calling?"_ A male voice comes from the other end. "Ah hello! My name is Frisk, I am Friend of Teina's. I am calling as Teina helped me and Asriel a while back and saved our lives… I am calling because… there was a black mist over the entire area and I fear it could be causing the reason why Me, Asriel, her and another to be extremely tired as of late." She quickly replies back.

"Ah Frisk Dreemurr, Yes she has been very tired as of late, and you say it is because of some sort of black mist?" "Yes… It was of Magical origin… after an examination by Alphys The Ex-royal scientist, it… appears to be attacking our souls… I would like it if you could bring her down over here so we can see the extent of the damage and hopefully get this resolved." The phone line was silent for several moments. "Hello?" She says worriedly. "Uh, Yes I am here… sorry just… shocked. I will bring her right away." The male voice says as the call was ended. Frisk sighs with worry.

Frisk looks over to Asriel as he is talking to someone. "Yes, it is likely very bad… please bring Fenor over here to Alphys's place, We can hopefully get this all cleared up. I am very sorry that this is happening..." He says to the person on the end of the phone line. He sighs as he places his phone away. "Fenor's mother is bringing him here… she _is not_ happy." He says with a sigh. "Teina's father is bringing her… or atleast I think her father is… He sounded worried." Frisk says as she gives a worried look. "They should not have gotten involved… at least then..." Frisk's hands clench as she turns her head to the ground. Asriel walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. "Everything will be fine… Honestly even if you tried… I doubt you would have stopped those two from fighting. Teina is as stubborn as Undyne when people she cares about is in trouble… and Fenor? Well hes just like you, Too damn nice…" He says with a chuckle.

"But… What if-" her words are cutoff as Asriel gives her a kiss. A moment later he breaks it off as he looks into her eyes. "Like I said, Everything will be fine… since when did you become such a worry-wort?" He says with a smile, his obvious exhaustion causing his eyes to droop. Frisk just smiles and rests her forehead against him. "Sorry… guess the exhaustion is making me a bit crazy from all the events up-till now." She replies as she listens to his heart.

They stayed in their embrace while they waited, Frisk enjoying the calming effect of Asriel's heartbeat. It was not long till their friends had arrived, outside the lab, Alphys had greeted them. Fenor was trying his hardest to stay positive and awake, he was dead-tired. With him was his mother who had a kind...yet angry expression as she greeted Alphys. She stood Five foot Six, she had a deep orange fur with white accents. Her eyes were a sea-green and she wore a simple casual outfit of a black shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hello, My name is Yena Otia. I really hope this can be _dealt_ with." She says with a sickly smile. Alphys sighs as she looks at her. "I will try my hardest… Everyone figured it was some sort of battle fatiuge till today… I have no idea till I examine their souls and view the Magical buildup in their body. Frisk has as a lot in her own body… Asriel has so much it is almost like a storm is brewing inside him. If my theory is correct… then if they were not exposed to it too long… It should be on a lesser extent to theirs." She says as the female Feline's face slowly drops with a sigh, she was getting angry over this… and she couldn't blame everyone else… She had no one to blame… she was worried and afraid.

Teina's father stood by the door with Teina alseep on his back. "What exactly… is the worse we should expect..." He asks as he knows the difficulty question should not be ignored. He stood five foot five, black hair and feathers covered his arms, His face was more bird-shaped than Teina's while he had bird-scaled hands and his entire legs were scaled with a pair of talons feet. His eyes were a hazel brown as he wore a deep red shirt and a pair of black shorts. Alphys sighs as she looks to the ground. "Do not worry Alphys..." Fenor's voice says with exhaustion from next to Yena. "We made our choice for the safety of our friends." He says with a smile.

"Yeah… We couldn't let them fight on their own..." Teina's voice comes from her father's back. She smiles as she climbs off his back and wobbles some trying to steady her self. "Frisk… risked everything to free us from the underground… when everyone was against her." She as she looks around. "The least… we could do is be there for them and save them when they need it… Asriel… If it weren't for him, Well I am not entirely sure… yet I always feel like if it were not for him… This world would be a lot different… more colder." Teina says as her smiles widen.

Fenor gives a nod as he agrees. "There is something about those two… and I am sure everyone can see it… they are to bring something great to everyone… they already freed us so… why not follow them till the end and see where they lead us next? I know most of the adults know of how the _barrier_ was really broken… Frisk told us… That Asgore had a meeting with all the monsters before we went to the surface… She and Asriel explained things to you all before." He says as Yena looks away. _'A lot of us… were not initially happy about that… to know that we were all absorbed and were about to be used… However… Frisk… The Savior of the Monsters… She didn't give up and saved us all.. not from just being stuck forever… but from becoming a tool. Asriel… we couldn't blame him after hearing the story. I remember the day when that human fell to the underground… I saw Asriel carry them to their home. We… owe the a lot for everything, because if Asriel never took our souls… If Frisk… never tried to save him… We would be stuck in the mountain for even longer… It was the combined effort of them both that saved us.'_ She sighs as she smiles giving Fenor a hug.

"Is it wrong to say that we are afraid? To say we fear the same as the humans? The fear of the unknown scares us as we have been sealed away for so long… The world is different from the stories… and those that chose to seclude them selves till recently… We were afraid to move forwards… that it would never make a difference. Sure we had hope… However what good is hope when you feel like the whole world is against you?" Yena says as she hugs onto Fenor. He smiles as his mother speaks. "Hope is the best we can have… unless we have someone to place our faith into." A voice says from the door to the lab. Frisk stands there with Asriel holding her up. "It is honestly… surprising to hear that monsters were afraid in the underground… I don't blame you… When you feel like you lost everything… when you have no choice but to accept this fate that was handed to you… you just want to give up." Frisk says when she looks around.

Her eyes land on Sans as he sees her look at him smirks as he stands up. "This is a nice chat and all. However Lets get down to business. I am sure the kids want to go back to a normal night of sleep." He says trying to stay optimistic. Frisk nods as it was nice to have this chat, however this was a seriously issue. "Alphys let us examine Fenor and Teina." She says as Alphys nods. "Come on you two, Let us get this all figured out." She says as the pulls all four of them back to the lab.

Yena sighs as she watches them leave the room. Teina's father also sighs. "This is so stressful… Yet… they were not wrong. We owe those two." He says as every looks at him. "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce my self, Hento Fore" He says as he gives away. Undyne smirks as she takes a seat. "Take a seat you two, no need to stand around. But yeah… The brat… She really is something else… I would be hunting down humans right now if it weren't for her." Undyne says looking to the ceiling. Yena looks to Undyne, she never met her until after they left the underground. At first she was really Excited and boastful… yet now she is so calm and happy. The surface changed everyone… before she was always afraid of wanting to do anything, as she said it felt… worthless to try. Yet now a year after being on the surface thanks to Frisk… She was so much happier. Fenor is getting out and no longer being held back by her fears and has made some great friends. "We are happy for what Frisk has done… yet we have shown very little to her… She is happy, yet now… with all that has happened… I feel like we have let her down."

"Nah, Frisk expects nothing from everyone else." Sans says as he smiles. "After saving Asriel… I think that was the best reward she could ever ask for… a family that she could be happy with. Not sure if you know this, she didn't fall into the mountain to help us… or out of hate for human kind… She fell down because she felt alone." He says as he looks to the ceiling. "Sure this is her past, yet… In all honestly she told me once she could care less about the past… She is happier than ever now… When she found her father… I am sure her eyes lit up so bright… She has a family… A mother that loves her, A brother who is now her lover, and a father who finally understands what I means to be a father. For someone who was so alone… I think that is the greatest rewards in life anyone can ask for." He says with a smile as he closes his eyes.

Everyone gives a gentle smile as that was indeed something anyone who has ever been alone could ask for. To have happiness… to finally be feel loved.

/Lab/

Fenor was currently laying on the table as Alphys checks his Soul and Magical buildup levels. _'Well… It is not as bad as I feared… it seems to be… avoiding his soul mostly.. It mostly is blocking his Magic causing it to sap his energy away. If it is the same with Teina… then it will be simple to restore what little damage was done… though that brings the question… why is… it is attacking the human part of Frisk's and Asriel's souls… if that breaks… the power that has swelled inside the monster… it would kill them.'_ Alphys's eyes widen. "Fenor please move off so I can check Teina, now. From what I can see… Then this issue will be fixed quickly for you two… however Frisk and Asriel… It… may be more complex for you two and way more severe than I originally thought." She says worriedly.

Fenor climbs off the table as Teina tiredly climbs up and lies down. Several minutes later Alphys gives a sigh of relief. "Well Fenor, Teina. You two have the same mist in your systems… yet it is not as much as Frisk and Asriel's… however. It is just blocking your Souls' Power from flowing correctly and it is causing your body to spend more energy than it needs to flow it through, causing exhaustion… Frisk, Asriel… it is similar to what is happening to you...however it is not attacking their souls… It is attacking the _human_ portion of your souls… and if what I have learned about your souls… then… If it continues to eat away at it… it could very well kill you both… it would… I don't even want to say. Either way it is more severe than ever. Fenor, Teina feel free to let your parents know what is going on. Asriel… we will need to remove the magic from you and Frisk first… it has already nearly eaten through your human portions. It is leaking out however… from what I see we need to extract it for how long you two have been in mist when you had your battle." Alphys says.

"oh and will someone tell Sans and Undyne about what Is happening as well?" Alphys says as she quickly gets to work, pulling out a device before attaching it to a to a mechanical arm before attaching a clear container tank to it. Asriel lies down on the table as she pulls it over to him. "It may feel weird, however we need to quickly remove this, so I am going to use a higher than normal setting for extracting the Magic. It may hurt or it may make you feel strange." She says as she places her hand on a dark blue orb on the side as it glows gently.

Fenor and Teina tiredly looked at each other as they spoke quietly. "We should let everyone know… our parents our worried for us." Fenor says as Teina gives a light nod. "Yeah… the less they have to worry about the easier things will be… even more so if we ever want to help them again. I hope things will go smoothly… if..." Teina feels pain in her chest. She feels like if they had gotten there faster… the situation could had been a whole lot less worse than it is. "Don't worry, we chose the most stubborn pair of friends we have ever seen, they will be fine." Fenor says cheering Teina up as they walk out of the room.

As they walk out of the lab and into the main building everyone looks over to them. Yena gave a worried look as she looks to Fenor. "We… are fine, The mist like magic is just blocking mine and Teina's **Soul Power** from flowing properly… however… Frisk and Asriel… are the ones in danger now." He says as he looks slightly down. "It is eating away… at their soul from what Alphys figures… and it is eating away at the _human_ portion only… trying to destabilize their soul enough to kill them." He says as he hated to think that word. The room felt cold as everyone stared at them. They were fine...but Frisk the savior and Asriel the prince… were not fine. "Alphys is trying to extract the Mist now from Asriel first, then Frisk… after that she will remove it from us since it is not life-threatening for us."

Everyone was speechless, Undyne's eyes went to the lab door with worry. _'Damn it...Don't you brats die! Seriously when we think everything is about to calm down you give us another damn scare!'_ She thought to her self as she turns to look at Sans. He was constantly fidgeting his fingers around as he looks to the ground. Sans was worried, he was truly that overly worried uncle who cared for his family. The world felt slow now as everyone was silent, again their life was on the line… and this time no one, but Alphys was able to help. _'I won't sit here…'_ Sans looks up as he walks towards the lab. "Sans? What are you doing? There is nothing we can do right now! I know you want to help, but… Just leave it to Al, She can help them I believe in her." Undyne says as she looks at Sans. He ignores her as he continues to the lab. _'If there was anything I learned about_ _ **Alteration Magic**_ _that should be a last resort… Is the ability to alter foreign magic to your own or natural magic.'_ He thought as he walks in.

He steps through the door to see Alphys sweating up a storm as she uses her magic to extract the mist from Asriel. "Sans?" Frisk says as she turns to see Sans standing in the door way. Alphys turns her head to see Sans standing there as she suddenly falls to her knees. _'There… is so much… and it feels like it is reproducing at this point… Could it be eating the soul and converting what it eats into more?!'_ She thinks as she looks to the ground. Either way she had removed nearly half of what was in Asriel though… if it was producing more… that means she took out half if not more of what was originally there. "Sans… I got this please go in the other room, There is not much you can do." She says as she pulls a small ball from her lab coat. _'Thank goodness I finished creating that_ _ **Soul Power**_ _restore medication… I was hoping to give it to Frisk and them in case they got into a big fight… I can only take one though, then… there is no way I can remove it from Frisk… but if I can remove it from Asriel… he can use the machine hopefully.'_ She places the ball in her mouth as she bites it down. Feeling her soul start to restore she begins to go back the extraction. She looks at the class tank attached as she removes it placing it down before she walks over to an empty one and brings it back to the machine.

Asriel had a light layer of sweat making his fur stick to him. He looks like he has been in pain, however he keeps silent and still as Alphys resumes her extraction. Sans looks over to Frisk as he walks to her. "Kid… I can't extract it like Alphys can, but if you will let me… I can-" He tries to offer his help as she smiles and shakes her hand. "I know you want to use **Alteration Magic…** I can't allow you to use such a dangerous method Sans…" She says gently as she looks at him. "H-How did you know what I was going to offer?" He says with his eyes widen. "Leina taught me what different known variations of multiple magics… Alteration being one. It is a last resort for a reason… She told me what it can do to you… Do you even know what it requires to do so?" She says as she looks at him. He had an idea as he attempted it before on small amounts of his own into Natural… never with another person's magic though.

"The amount of magic… it would… be very bad. So I can't let you." She says as she looks at him. He felt so helpless he looks at her. "Frisk… What if..." He looks at her as he begins to fill fear fill his being. "Asriel told me everything would be fine..." She says as she looks to Asriel, His eyes looking towards Frisk. He smiles as Alphys works on removing the magic, pain flashes in his eyes as he fights the urges to jerk around. Asriel felt the desire to be stronger ever since Chara finally passed. He was no longer that crybaby he was back in the Underground.

Frisk turns back to Sans her eyes had darkened and lightly glazed over as she looks at him "So… I am going to believe in his words… in him." She says, her breathing becoming shallower and heavier. "Frisk?!" He says as she starts to fall over. Sans grabs her and lies her down. "FRISK?! Come on kiddo don't sleep now!" He says, Alphys looks over her eyes widen as she stops, Asriel takes the chance to push the machine to the side as he climbs off the table. "Asriel! The magic is not all gone yet! If we do not hurry it could-" Asriel pushes gently past her as he rushes to Frisk's side. "What happened?" He asks his voice serious as he looks at her. "I don't know… her eyes darkened and glazed over some before she collapsed." Sans said worriedly.

Asriel looks over here as his thoughts are else where. _'What can I do? I feel… impassive? Like back when… Back when Chara's corruption portion was trying to influence me… I felt uncaring… yet this is different… I feel… like I can fix this… I just need to know what to do damn it...'_ His eyes glance around the room until he felt a pull. _"Use me… Save her… Save you both..."_ A voice calls to him as he looks to a curtained off area. He stands up as he goes to the curtain. Alphys was panting as she looks at him. "Asriel? W-Where are you going?" She says slightly worried what he was doing. _"I… Have no name? Yet… I feel… Pain… It hurts… Azzy? I know not… what I am… but… I feel like I help..."_ The voice sounded confused. _"Born...from soul I can heal soul… I am not living being like you or mother… yet I can save you both… use me!"_ It says again as Asriel opens the curtain to reveal the **Replica Soul**. _"Born from_ _ **Sio'ta**_ _soul… and not used, I have not had purpose till now… use me!"_ It yells out as Asriel reaches the container. "What are you..." He says as he stares at the soul. _"I am… I… Do not know… I was born from mother's soul… I fell off when something hit mother's soul… Warm hands picked me up to place me back… but my spot sealed.. I… guess I could say I am a_ _Soul Child_ _. I was born from Soul… and there for.,. I can heal soul!"_ It echos into Asriel's mind as he opens the container. He pulls it out as he turns around.

"How… can I use you to heal her and me of this magic?" He says outloud talking to the Soul. Sans looks at him worriedly as he holds the soul in his hands. _"Break a large piece off me then covert it into_ _ **Soul power.**_ _Then take that power sitting in your hand and push it into mother! It will attack the foreign magic and repair the soul. I will be fine as born from Sio'ta only… I am resilient when it comes to fragmenting… I can not revive others like Sio'ta… but I can help Sio'ta!"_ It replies as Asriel walks towards Frisk.

Alphys's eyes widen as she sees the Soul floating gently in his hands… it seemed to be giving off a bright gentle orange glow. His left hand grabs a decent chunk of the soul as he gives it a tight squeeze. It cracks as he roughly pulls the chunk of the soul out. _"Yes! Now convert it to_ _ **Soul Power**_ _! Imagine turning it liquid! "_ It says as Asriel follows it's instructions. Soon the chunk changes into an orange glow into his hand as he moves it to Frisk's chest. Frisk's soul reacts to the energy as it appears on the surface, it looks battered as it had cracks all around it and it looked like someone had been nibbling away at it in several areas. He places his hand onto her soul as he pushes the new energy into it. _"Yes! Now it heal mother! Thank you Azzy!"_ "Please do not call me that… I only like it when Frisk calls me that." He says as he looks to the Soul. _"Oh… sorry, I only hear bits and pieces of what mother says to you at times…"_ "It is alright, Call me Asriel..." He says looking at the soul, his eyes becoming heavy. _"Oh no! Do the same for your self now! Your soul… it so weak…"_ It calls out. Asriel reaches to it and grabs another chunk as he rips it off. "Sorry if this hurts you..." He says as his breathing becomes heavier. _"Don't mind me! Mother would not happy if you died! I not want to see mother sad… no more."_ It replies as Asriel converts it to **Soul power** that floats around in his hand, He lifts it to his chest as his soul does the same as Frisk's. He pours it into his soul as he slowly looses consciousness. _"Good… you made in time… Get rest… I think… I will call you father! You and Mother are so happy together… I can feel your souls resonate so well!_ " He hears the voice say as he collapses next to Frisk.

"Asriel!" Sans says as he watches him fall over to his side. The soul slowly regrowing as it glows gently orange. Sans looks back to Frisk as he notices her breathing is returning to normal. "Sans… what happened? Are they ok?! What did Asriel do?!" Alphys calls out as she was too weak to stand. "I-I don't know! Frisk… is returning to normal it seems… Asriel too… I don't know what happened." He says as he looks at them.

Today was just another surprising and unsuspecting days. The day quickly came to an end, and when Toriel found out on her way back home what happened, she was furious as she demanded what the heck happened the second she got to Alphys's. Upon the ending of the explaintion she sighs as she gives a light glare to the unconscious pair, with a nearly fully regrown **Replica Soul**. Alphys had tried to move it yet it seemed to stay connected to Asriel. As if it had a mind of it's own.

Fenor and Teina were there for some time before Alphys had the power to remove the Magic, not that they minded as long as their friends were OK. Toriel sighs as she asks for Papyrus and Sans to help get the two home. They soon left leaving six monsters there. Undyne was worried when the two came out cold… yet she was curious where that soul that Asriel had following him came from. Everyone else was indeed curious as they look at the tired Alphys, who quickly explained it as a 'byproduct' of Frisk's soul vessel to Asriel. Which was putting it lightly and carefully. She would not want to hear Toriel finding out that she accidentally damaged Frisk's soul back during that.

It was soon Seven thirty as Frisk finally starts to wake up. "My… head." She says as she sits up. She looks around and notices she is in her room, She looks to her side to see Asriel laying next to her with a floating soul. "W-What the?!" She says with wide eyes. The soul seemed to turn and face her as a voice echos in her head. _"Mother wake! Mother woke!"_ it says as Frisk was taken back by its partial vocabulary. "What...Who are you?" She asks as she looks at the soul. _"I am a soul, Born from your soul! You mother!"_ It says as she feels a warmth comes from it. Suddenly the door opens to reveal a Caroline-form Leina. "I am guessing from the extra voices echoing in my head that the soul is speaking to a woken queen. How are you doing Frisk?" Leina says with a smile as she walks in. Toriel had offered her one of her dresses. It surprisingly fit well as Leina was wearing a purple dress with the dreemurr symbol on it. "Hey Leina… I am feeling much better. What happened?" She says as she looks back to Asriel and the soul. _"I helped! With Father I helped mother and father live!"_ It seemed childish yet intelligent as it spoke.

"It seems the little one will need some proper lessons on how to speak." Leina says as she walks over to Asriel's side. "Basically, thanks to this soul that grew from the fragment of your own soul… it saved your lives by stunting it's own growth for a while. Quite an intelligent young one you have on your hands." She says as she looks at it. _"Auntie Leina praised me!"_ it cheers. Leina gives a light chuckle. "Well good luck trying to change it's mind on what it sees everyone as… it will grow more mature as time goes and it learns. It got left alone on its own for so long I am surprised it grew into its own **Sio'ta Guardian**. It was not really a known practice or even knew about until the very end era of the old Sio'ta." Leina says as she places her hand onto the soul.

"So… this soul is just like you?" Leina looks at Frisk and nods. "Yes… Surprisingly I was made not by accident though… this one made it's self. I was created… this one was born more naturally." Leina says as she smiles. _"I born from Mother's soul! I chose Father and auntie!"_ Leina smiles as she looks at the soul. "Yes you did, you chose some very interesting family, and your mother is a very kind and loving women." She says as she looks to Frisk. "Best get used to this, once it gets strong enough it will need a body and it _will_ be around your age Frisk. That means it will be calling you mother while looking the same age as your self. Humans will get very confused." She says with a smirk. Frisk groans as she falls back into the bed. "Great… that is going to bring up a lot of questions..."

"Could you three keep it down? I am trying to sleep..." Asriel's voice comes from next to Frisk. "No, if I am going to suffer you have to as well!" Frisk pouts as she looks at Asriel. He groans as he sits up the soul floating back into his lap nearly. "Fine..." He says with a yawn. "It feels so nice to feel rested some!" He says with a smile. _"Thank you father! I happy that I got to help!"_ Asriel smiles before it clicks that it called him father. "Wait… why did this soul just call me father?!" He says looking to Frisk. "I have no idea why… but apparently it calls me mother since it was born from my soul after it fell off my soul way back when." Frisk says as she looks at it. _"I call father, because your souls resonate so well! Can you not feel the link between you two?"_ It says questionably.

"Now that is interesting, Even I can't feel when souls are _linked_. I can just can feel the souls around me." Nana says from the dresser. "I may have fell asleep while you two were hugging each other earlier, sorry I wasn't awake or I could have warned you that it was getting worse so quickly, after seeing what was in side your bodies I forced my abilities to detect it somewhat… yet It was really hard to keep it up so I sorta got tired and lied down..." Nana says with a frown. Feeling like she let them down. "Don't worry Nana, your **Soul power** is strong.. yet you just have so little of it… perhaps you should look into doing some exercises to make it larger?" Asriel says as he looks at her. "Maybe… I still feel like I let you down..." She says.

" _Tell Nana it OK. Please?"_ the soul says. Frisk smiles as she looks at Nana. "The soul says it's alright." Nana looks at Frisk before looking at the floating soul. "It. Can hear me? It speaks?" She asks as she looks at it. Frisk nods as she looks at the soul. "Yeah, Telepathically it speaks to us right now. It can hear everything… I am guessing it has been mentally linked up with me for some time and has been learning from what it hears… we can't keep calling it… it, soul, little one… what should we name them?" Frisk asks as she looks at everyone. Leina smiles as she looks at Frisk before looking at Asriel. "Well… since they have _chosen_ you to be their _parents…_ you should name them. After all it only right. Perhaps this will give you something to think about for your future together… a way to practice before you truly carry a child." Leina says with a slight smirk.

Frisk's eye twitches as she looks at Leina. "You have become more of a person in under a day with how your acting." Frisk says annoyingly. "Experience really teaches you when you recall all the talks we have had and all the talking from everyone else." She retorts back. Frisk sighed as she gave up on that as she turns to Asriel. "Well what do you think Azzy?" She says as she looks to him. He was staring at the soul with a smile as he turns to Frisk. "Would you be mad at me if I said Faras?" He says with a gentle smile. Frisk looks at him with an amused expression. "While as silly… and entertaining that would be… I think we should refrain from naming them something like that. Sorry Azzy." She says with a smile. "Though nice suggestion." She finishes as she leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now if you have anymore suggestions I am willing to hear them… though if I hear _one_ bad name attempt that is anything like your father's I will beat you senseless got it?" She says with a smile. He felt fear crawl down his spine. "Y-Yes ma'am." He replies. "Seriously though… your father is not very creative… though while I do _love_ your name… Asriel… is basically 'As' from Asgore and 'riel' from Toriel. Not very hard to make..." She says with a chuckle.

He gives it some thought as another name flows to his mind. "Mazerin" He say as looks at the soul. Frisk's eyes widen as she hears the name. "Wow, OK that sounds really good… where did that come from?" She teases as he smiles gently. "It came to me don't know where from… it just feels familiar." He says as Leina smiles. "Well that is sorta funny… from what I can remember, back when I had all the knowledge of the **Sio'ta** placed into me… The name Mazerin was one of the oldest… and one of the first Sio'ta ever know." She says as she looks at the **Soul Guardian**. "Well then… Mazerin it is. Welcome to the family Mazerin." Frisk says with a smile. The soul bounced in Asriel's lap before it launched forwards into Frisk. _"I have name! Mother and Father named me 'Mazerin'! I happy!"_ Mazerin exclaims happily.

Frisk looks out the window to her side as she sees the horizon of mountains. "It seems a new Horizon is setting upon us… one of many new adventures… I can feel it." Frisk says as she looks out the window. "Leina… will you take the honor of teaching Mazerin everything they need to know while me and Asriel go to school?" Frisk says as she watches the sunset. "Sure thing, you two could use some time to relax after the past couple of months." She says as she reaches to Mazerin. "Come on Mazerin, let us get started on your work, there is a lot to cover and with the luck of your mother and father… they may need you in the best shape we can get you in." She says with a smile. _"OK Auntie!"_ They say as they float over to Leina's hand.

Frisk still staring at the setting sun with a smile as she stands up. "Come on Azzy. Lets go to the balcony, we have not watched the sun set in weeks." She says as she makes her way out of the room. Asriel gets up as he follows suit after her. She reaches up and pulls the ladder down to the balcony down. She climbs up as she walks to the balcony ledge looking at the orange glow before her. Asriel is soon standing next to her as she smiles. "Honestly, besides the near-death experience… I think today was nice. A new addition to the family of monsters." She says as she leans her head over onto Asriel's shoulder. "Don't you mean monsters and humans?" he asks as he gives her a questioning look. She shakes her head as she watches the sun. "Nope. _We_ are not either… so if I am going to chose a race to live in this house… we are all monsters. Besides humans would treat me as a monster if they all knew." She replies.

"Sad… but true. Humans are overly afraid of something they do not understand. And I doubt they are ready to have **Sio'ta** return to the world so soon." He says as he leans his own head against her head. They watch as the sun slowly goes down. About half-way through the sun falling from sight a voice comes from behind them. "Oh there you are my children. How are you both feeling?" Toriel's voice comes as she climbs up the ladder. They turn to Toriel and both smile. "Great!" they say in unison catching Toriel off-guard. "You two are so in sync it is terrifying some times you know that?" She says with a smile. Frisk and Asriel give a light chuckle as they return to watching the last of the sunset leave. Soon a gentle darkness was washing over them as Frisk and Asriel turn to leave with Toriel standing by the ladder.

However suddenly a rather large bird lands between them. It stares at Frisk as it turns its head. _"So you are the Queen?"_ It says as it appears to be a crow, larger than any bird out there at a height of three feet tall. _"Very interesting… so that must mean with that link to your soul… you must be the King she has chosen… Impressive."_ It speaks again. The bird turns its head to Toriel. _"Ah apologies if I was interrupting something… however I would like to speak to these two alone. I hope you can forgive an old soul, Ex-Monster Queen."_ It says with a gentle bow surprising Toriel even more. "O-OK, Children be down soon I am going to get dinner ready." She says as she climbs down still in a slight state of shock. "Excuse me uh?" Frisk looks at the bird expecting a name.

" _Oh right, forgive my rudeness my Queen. I am Kelnar, Elder Sio'ta of the current generation."_ Kelnar says with a bow. "Wait… there are other Sio'ta?" Kelnar gives a nod. _"Yes, there are several of us, We have been hidden for years. Some of us since the barrier… though we have given up on the old ways of Sio'ta and have lived as normal people in our small community. I am surprised… oh wait I can feel it now… your souls have not finished maturing to the point to feel souls yet. Strange… I guess there has been more stress than we expected, or we had a miscalculation when it came to how quick your souls would mature."_ Asriel looks at Kelnar with a suspicious look. _"Ah you are a cautious one.. Worry not, my people are not in league with this 'Omega' character. We also heard what happened in the fight with this 'Chara' person… We offer our condolences and thank you for saving someone who got a bad hand in life."_ Kelnar says as they give a smile somehow with their beak.

"How did you know about those events… or that Chara was..." Asriel hated to say what he was going to say. _"Because, we have been watching you since the kidnapping… our people have always been on the move before the barrier was broken. You see… The Sio'ta always had one rule… that has lasted even to this generation it seems… 'Save those who did not chose their life… and their life shall become more than just living… it shall become a key to a brighter future.' Sounds less like a rule and more like a guideline don't it?, Anyways when you gave your fragment to the corrupted friend… you saved his soul from the abyss. A place where when a soul goes there… it feeds it to become larger. We have no idea why it grows larger with each soul… we think it was to make a place of harmony where the broken can be redeemed or repaired… but I am not entirely sure. Either way a soul going there after death… can never return."_ Kelnar says as they look down. _"Either way that is not why I am here."_

His form begins to change into that of an old looking dog with white fur and short ears. His eyes are a fire orange as he stood five foot tall He was wearing an old looking robe over his body. "I have come to give an invitation, As head elder of my people I invite you My King and Queen, to come give hope to our people… We are small in size… and the years have not been kind. The Sio'ta need your help… we are some of the last from several generations… we have always stayed small with simple rules and they have made times even harder for those who love another… it is time we settle and they are afraid to do so now..." He says as he gets down on his knees. "So please come to our homes. You do not have to as you are our King and Queen… we cannot force you to-"

He stops as a hand is placed on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kelnar we will visit, To meet more Sio'ta… it sounds like a fun idea. We can finally meet others that can help with mastering our magics and learn more about our people." Frisk says with a smile. Asriel gives a nod in agreement. "Thank you, you are truly generous to your people… to think the Sio'ta used to have some more _colder_ figure heads before the barrier it is surprising what time does to a race." He says as his form changes back into the crow. _"I must leave… I have been gone too long and the people will get restless. We are in the Valley of Twin soul roses… King Asriel… you were there to pick the rose for the Queen, A friend will guide you to our homes when you go there."_ Kelnar says as he takes off.

Asriel sighs as he walks up to Frisk. "Lets go to bed… I want to sleep some more… I feel more rested...yet I want to catch up on some 'Zs' a bit more." He says with a smile. "Yeah couldn't agree more… You know… I almost feel… excited to be a Queen of these people…" She says as they start to head down the ladder. "Oh why is that?" Asriel asks with a raised eyebrow. "Think about it… People _want_ us to help them… you know I love helping others, it feels nice to bring happiness to others." She says with a smile as she looks to Asriel who was just climbing off the ladder. He reaches down and lifts the ladder back in place as he turns to her. "Yeah I know… How could I forget?" He says with a slight eye roll. A whiff of food passes by his nose. "You know… before we go to bed… let us go eat… I think your father helped with cooking again if what I am smelling is anything to say about it." He replies with his smile growing larger. "Well what are we waiting for?!" She says as she grabs Asriel's hand pulling him along. "H-Hey… Gee wiz when your excited you really get going." He says as Frisk drags him to the end of the hall and down stairs.

At dinner Toriel asked them what was discussed between them and the over-sized crow. They explain that there were more Sio'ta than thought. This caused Egel's eyes to widen as nearly choked on his food. He was caught off guard by them saying that as he thought they all died before Frisk was born. Frisk told them that they were invited to visit their home to help revitalize their hope in finally settling down with out worry of what humans would do to them. Egel looks to his food as he thinks to himself. _'I think… it is time I tell Frisk everything… explain what I know…'_ He thinks to himself as he looks to her. He asks if it would be OK if he joined them when they visited those Sio'ta. She smiles as she nods. "I think that would be great to have you tag along!" She says. Leina smiles as she said she too would tag along with Mazerin.

" _We see other Sio'ta? We meet brothers and sisters of Mother? "_ Mazerin asks with confusion. "No little one, they are more like Cousins and distant family members if anything, The Sio'ta all considered one another to be family… even though some had some pretty heated personalities." Leina says to the soul with a smile. _"_ _Oh, OK! I understand… I think?"_ Mazerin says still confused as Frisk, Asriel and Leina give a light laugh. The rest of them smiled as while they could not hear Mazerin them selves it was still nice to see them smile like that. Leina had explained what the soul was and why it was with her. She had not explained its current choice of relationship with Asriel and Frisk. Though now she felt like it was time to have fun. Dinner was over as she give a slight smirk. "Oh Toriel? I think I forgot to mention a small detail about Mazerin earlier." She says with a smile. Toriel turns from the sink with Asriel and Frisk next to her helping her clean the dishes.

"Yes, I apologize, but it seems Mazerin has chosen to Frisk and Asriel to be their Parents." Frisk and Asriel froze as she said that. "Oh… is that so? Well then I hope Mazerin will behave once they get their body… And you two better take good care of them..." Toriel said rather menacingly. Frisk and Asriel felt fear and their sins crawl down their spines. "I think it is absolutely adorable… Just think… when Mazerin gets their body, they will be the same age as Frisk and Asriel. **Sio'ta Guardians** take a body close to their bound owners… in this case… _mother_. It will be so fun to see the reaction of others when Mazerin calls to their mother in public..." She teases as Frisk groans. "Stop that will you Leina?! We get it… you finally found your _cruel_ sense of humor!" Frisk says as she lets her head gently hit the edge of the sink. Asriel was still frozen still with a plate in his hand.

"Your right, it will be funny. Mazerin sweety, feel free to call me grandmother..." Toriel says with a smile. _"_ _Yay! Grandma Toriel!"_ Mazerin cheers as Frisk and Asriel groan while Leina gives a light laugh. "Mazerin is happy about that.

The evening finishes with more teasing as Frisk and Asriel head to bed, As Asriel was heading to his room Frisk grabs his arm and pulls him upstairs. "No…bad body pillow… you belong in my room..." She says teasingly as she drags him upstairs. Leina laughs before she suggests maybe moving back to Frisk's room at this rate.

The night came and went silent and calm as it was soon morning, The sunlight peers through the window as it rises over the home, it was silent until a voice echoed in both Frisk and Asriel's head. _"Mother, Father it wake up time!"_ A voice calls out as their door opens with Leina carrying Mazerin's soul. "Sorry to barge in… The little one got up rather excited this morning." Frisk sits up with a smile as she gives a light laugh. "I guess we should expect this more often from little Mazerin?" She says as the Soul floats over to Frisk. _"Yep! I wake mother and Father every morning!"_ Mazerin says with joy. Asriel groans as he sits up. "Oh joy..." He says as he yawns. "At least I don't feel like I am a zombie now… I do not want to end up like that again. I… think I enjoy my sleep too much now." He says with a sigh as Leina and Frisk give a chuckle as Frisk looks up to Leina. "So Leina..."

Leina looks at Frisk with a questioning look. "How exactly… did Mazerin help us with their soul?" Leina smiles as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "Well… they can Fragment their soul like You and Asriel can… even I can do it. The thing about us **Sio'ta Guardians** is that we are born from a pure Sio'ta Soul. When created we retain nearly everything a Sio'ta has, with a few differences. The biggest being that we cannot give our fragments to other monsters or humans that are not **Bound Sio'ta** or **Reborn** types. An example of a **Reborn** would be Papyrus, if he needed his soul repaired and body cleared of dangerous magic build up like you had, **Sio'ta** **Guardians** can do that. Giving it to a normal monster or Human would have no effect, and it would not revive them if they had passed away or turn them into **Bound Sio'ta** if they are living. Either way, when _we_ fragment our soul, we have to break off larger pieces to heal Sio'ta, this is because in exchange for healing, we slow our maturity rate for a short while. The older the Guardian, the less maturity it delays, the younger the guardian… I think you get the point." Leina says as she looks to them.

"So… what are these **Bound Sio'ta**? They sound rather special." Frisk asks as Mazerin begins to jump over to Asriel bouncing in his lap. _"We going to see Family today right Father?"_ They ask as they bounce around in Asriel's lap. "Another question is… why can Mazerin move his soul around like that… I thought the soul couldn't move on it's own." Frisk asks as she watches Asriel try to calm Mazerin down.

"Well that is another difference, If a **Sio'ta Guardian** is born outside the body and mind, it needs a way to move as it grows, it uses its magic to propel it's self around. Basically using **Blue Magic** while imagining it's self in a body to move. Now about the **Bound Sio'ta**. They are indeed special, **Bound Sio'ta** are the closest one can become to a **Sio'ta** if not born as one. In the current world… Sio'ta are born as brand new souls… they have never existed until then, Once a Sio'ta dies… they are entered into a cycle of rebirth into the human cycle. Monster souls are the same as Sio'ta without the addition of the rebirth cylce, as you know. No one knows where their souls go, so they are assume to fade away. Now becoming a **Bound Sio'ta** or a **Reborn** , they are added into the cycle. It is a gift that only the Sio'ta could give." Leina says as she looks to the window.

" **Bound Sio'ta** are more special than **Reborn** though, A **Reborn** has increased strength to their specialty magic… a **Bound Sio'ta** , however is given nearly every right as a Sio'ta has in magic. They can use Magic to the near extent of a Sio'ta with a few magics being locked to them. What magic they get varies." Leina says as Frisk closes her eyes and sighs. "I see… That explains it then." Leina's eyebrow raises. "Explains what?" Frisk looks to wall on the right side. "My father… I always knew something was off about him… and questioned why he was able to use **True Creation Magic**. Something about him was not _normal_ yet… I did not care. I wonder why he hid this from me, but I am sure he has his reasons." She says as Asriel looks away some. _'Egel… I hope you plan to tell her soon, seriously if she finds out I know… well she may try to find out.'_ He thinks with a mental sigh.

Frisk climbs out of bed as she stretches her limbs. "Come on Asriel, we need to get a shower before we head to school..." She says as she leans down as she whispers in his ear. _"If you come now I will let you wash my back… I think we have seen each other naked enough to take a simple shower together?"_ She says hotly into his ear.

Asriel's eye twitches as he looks to her. "You just want a reason to get frisky in the shower don't you..." He says looking at her. Leina's face flushes red. Frisk looks to Leina before giving a chuckle. "Why are you blushing… you were in my head when we had our fun… and No Asriel, I said that just to get a rise out of you. We don't have time for that." She says with a large smile on her face.

Asriel groans as he climbs out of bed. "Let us get ready… besides it would save water and time if we hurry up and get clean. Though mother will not be happy if she catches us in the showers together, no matter what reason." He says as he walks to Frisk's dresser. Leina standing there as Mazerin floats above the bed before asking Leina a question. _"Auntie Leina? What does it mean to get frisky?"_ Leina's face lit up red as Frisk and Asriel laugh. "Oh have fun with Little Mazerin Leina, We will be back after school to go visit our people's village." Frisk says as Asriel and Frisk walk out of the room heading to the showers.

' _If I could… I would chew your ass out Frisk… yet knowing Asriel.. hes already done that in other wa- Why am I thinking such things! Damn it girl get a hold of your self! You are being corrupted by Frisk's lustful nature!'_ Leina sighs as she looks to Mazerin. "Don't worry about it, it is just a pun for your mother's name… a very bad pun you should never use. OK?" Leina says with a stern voice. _"OK Auntie!"_ Leina gives a mental sigh hoping that sticks.

' _The last thing we need is a pun filled Guardian that has Frisk and Asriel's personalities… knowing this one… there is a high chance… oh god… I really need to watch out for them… if they meet Sans… Then the world will be filled with more puns than I can take already.'_ Leina began to fear the influence Sans would have when Mazerin had their body.

Soon Frisk and Asriel were walking down stairs cleaned and dressed up for School as Toriel looks to them with a smile. "Enjoy your shower... _together?_ " She asks sickly sweet as they feel fear and their sins crawl down their spine. "N-Nothing happened mother. Swear!" Asriel says as he feels like Leina had something to do with this. "Mm hmm…" She replies as Frisk looks to Leina who had a smile on her face. "Leina…" She says with a smile.

Leina looks up to Frisk as she feels fear crawl over her entire being. Frisk was calmly smiling at her, yet it felt ominous. _'I feel like I screwed up…'_ Leina thinks as she feels like she was in for a bad time. "Don't forget to teach Mazerin, _Everything_ about Sio'ta that you know, As well as helping them speak to _select_ people at a time instead of everyone they can link up to." Frisk says as she and Asriel finish climbing down the stairs and heading to the kitchen for their breakfast.

' _Yep. She has plans… she is going to make it so much harder on me to deal with Mazerin. Was it worth it… No. This is going to suck, Well played Frisk… Well played… You are definitely a fearsome opponent.'_ Leina thinks with a defeated mental sigh. There went her fun for tormenting those two… anything she could throw right now… Frisk could throw something back twice as cruel… She picked too much during her time in the underground.

Breakfast was quickly over as Frisk and Asriel were running out with their bags. Outside Papyrus and Sans stood waiting for them. "Ready for school kiddo?" Sans asks with a smirk. Frisk nods as they all start to get in the car. After all piling in Toriel smiles as she looks back to Sans who was sitting next to Frisk as she sat in the middle. "We have a new addition to our family now Sans, Fisk sweetie want to tell him about them?" She says with a smile. Frisk groans as Sans looks at her. "Come on kiddo it can't be that bad..." He says with a slight laugh. Anything that makes Frisk groan was gonna be good.

"Well, That soul from Alphys's lab? Well it grew enough to become a **Sio'ta Guardian** , we can discuss that later… however… they have listened in from the lab to bits and pieces of information it was able to get from mentally linking with me… and since they were born from that soul fragment that broke off of my soul during-" The car came to a stop.

As Toriel slowly turns her head. "Did you say… it _broke_ off of you?" She says sickly sweet. _'Oh right… Mother didn't know it was an accident… sorry Alphys!'_ "Yes… Accidentally.. I am fine though, Anyways since it was born from my soul… it calls me _'Mother'_ and it said since my soul is resonating… what ever it means by that… with Asriel's soul… they call him _'Father'_ so basically… the soul is now mine and Asriel's kid born by soul… so to speak…" She says as Toriel's eye was twitching at the broken soul bit. Sans looks at Frisk with a blank face as suddenly he bursts into laughter. "HAHA… Oh good gosh! Hahaha! Kid… I swear you… have the Best! Yet the Worst! Luck ever!" He says between laughs as Papyrus was giving his own chuckle… "The best bit is… when it gets it's body… they will be the same age as Frisk and Asriel… meaning it will still call them _'Mother and Father'_ even though they look the same age!" Toriel says finally snapping out of her own daze and starts driving again. Sans couldn't stop laughing as Papyrus was having trouble holding his own laughs back.

"You both suck!" Asriel and Frisk cry out in unison at Toriel and Sans. They laugh at Frisk and Asriel's expense. The ride to the school was filled with pokes and teases at the pair. It quickly was over as they arrive at the school, Frisk and Asriel quickly took their leave of the car as Sans and Papyrus got out and went after them. "See ya later Tor, take care." Sans says as he quickly walks to catch up to them.

Toriel was gathering her things when she saw the notice for the PTA today. "Oh dear… I forgot to let them know! Oh well I will hold Frisk after school and I am sure Egel will want to come down for this as she can't really play the role of the Teacher and Mother at it, a conflict of interests. She pulls her phone out and calls the house phone, as they did not get Egel his own phone from Alphys yet.

/Dreemurr House/

Egel was reading the newspaper smirking at the annoyed look Asgore was giving him. "Seriously, I will never under-" Asgore was cutoff by the phone ringing. He sighs as he picks it up. "Howdy, Dreemurr house. This is Asgore."

"Asgore, put Egel on the phone." "Yes dear-" "Stop calling me that. You know what we had is over." "Right… sorry. Here you go, It's Toriel." Asgore says as he hands the phone over to Egel.

"Hello Tor, is there something you need?" "Yes, I was going to let you know that today is the Parent-Teacher association meeting… would you like to come represent Frisk? I am sure it would be quite a surprise." "I… Would love to, but what time is it and I don't really have a ride or know my way around..." "Don't worry about it, its after school at four. Have Undyne drive you down here, she knows the place." "Alright, I will see you there." He says as he hangs up the phone. "Well, got any clothes that could fit me for a meeting?" Egel says as he looks to Asgore.

"What sort of meeting?" Asgore asks as he looks to Egel. "Parent-Teacher Association meeting..." Egel replies as Asgore sighs. "Well… dang it. And I doubt any of my clothes would fit you… your still taller than me. Guess its time to go shopping for you as well…" Asgore says with a sigh. He pulls his own phone out as he scrolls through his contacts. "I am guessing she said Undyne would drive you? Well she is going to have an extra… Someone needs to talk for Asriel's behalf… even though Toriel has still not exactly forgiven me for what I have done in the past yet, and would not be happy with me being there."

/School/

Frisk and Asriel were just entering their first class as Bleck greeted them. "Morning you two! You both look much better today! Your mother had said you visited your family's doctor. I am to assume things went really well?" He says with a smile. "Yes they did, Fenor and Teina should both be much better now too, She helped them out too since it ended up being a problem with a buildup of magic causing our bodies to expend more energy needed to flow magic through..." Frisk says with a smile.

"I see, well try not to over do it next time you four. Papyrus, Sans. I hope you two will watch out for these two, they are some of my favorite students." Bleck says with a smile as he looks to the skeletons. "Sure thing. They got out of our sight last time… we will make sure they don't do so again." Sans says as he places his hand onto Frisk's shoulder making her jump a little. He was still not happy with what happened during the fight with Chara.

"Now a reminder, there is a PTA meeting today after school, I hope to see you two there… You both would have known about it if you hadn't needed to visit your doctor, but being healthy and _awake_ is necessary to understand these studies! Now to your seats." He says as he turns to the chalkboard.

The school went on as normal, before they knew what was going on it was lunch time. "Take care everyone! Have a wonderful lunch." Toriel says as they were exiting the class. "Wow, today is going by so fast..." Frisk says as she reaches her locker. "Yeah no joke, seriously is today 'Super fast class' day? Cause if so… I want this everyday!" Frisk laughs at Asriel's behavior. "Come on you don't mean that… Then you couldn't enjoy the fear etched into Linda's face whenever she nearly says something insulting to monsters around Sans and Papyrus. Or you'd miss out on hearing Bleck's speeches of equality… Honestly I don't see how he turns something so boring into something really interesting. He has a natural talent for that." Frisk replies with a smile.

"It is good to be back, It also nice to see you two feeling better as well!" A voice calls from behind them. They turn to see Teina standing behind them. "Howdy Teina, how are you today?" Asriel says as he greets their friend. "Great! I quickly got to class so I didn't greet you this morning, I wanted to catch up on all my work so I didn't have to do it at home or during lunch." She says with her cheery smile.

"Sorry for being late for the lunch meetup… I had to visit my other teachers for work." Another voice calls from their side. Frisk smiles as she turns her head. "Hey Fenor, You feeling better?" The feline gives a nod as he smiles. "Yes, Mother was insisting that I stay home one more day, I could not as I was already way behind."

"Look they are finally all here! About time seriously you four you trying to worry us?!" Frisk gives a chuckle as she turns to Penny and Jake to their right. "Sorry, didn't expect to be backed up with magic from a simple fight..." Asriel gives his own chuckle. "Simple?! Come on Frisk that is the understatement of the century! That fight was _far_ from simple and you know it. Simple is like your fight with Froggit back in the underground, Compliment and spare. See that is simple!." Asriel says smiling at Frisk. Fenor and Teina give a chuckle. "He has a point Frisk… that fight was far from simple." Fenor says with his own smile.

"Go on laugh it up..." Frisk pouts as Asriel wraps his arms around her. "It's OK, just giving you a hard time… we all know what you meant." He says as he looks around to everyone. "Well why are we wasting time? Its lunch time!" Asriel says as he takes Frisk's hand in his own before letting her go from the hug and pulling her along to the cafeteria.

As they all got seated in at a table, lunch in everyone's hands including Papyrus and Sans, they began discussing things. "So I got a question." Teina says as she looks to Frisk and Asriel. "What was with that **Soul** that was floating above Asriel? I don't know why… but it felt different." Frisk gives a light chuckle. Sans smirks as he goes to open his mouth. "Shut it Sans, I am going to explain what I want to. The rest can be explained in private." Sans chuckles as he raises his hands before going back to eating.

"Well, that soul was created by a fragment of my own soul a while back. An accident happened when Alphys created Asriel's **Soul Vessel**. It grew into a full soul and was still growing past that into a **Sio'ta Guardian** soul. Basically its a natural artifical created soul. Created by a soul, but not by normal means. It has similar powers of a **Sio'ta** with a few differences. It was thanks to that soul that we are here today… speaking of which… we really should be more cautious… we are being saved a whole bunch..." Frisk says annoyingly near the end.

"Hey we just have an insane amount of bad and good luck..." Asriel says as he looks to her. "I would rather not rely on luck Asriel… It will always run out when you need it the most. So seriously we need to kick it in gear and stop overestimating our abilities." Frisk says as she looks to her lunch. "Calm down kiddo. I think first and foremost we should come up with a plan in case anyone else attacks… or in case anyone else has that weird mist..."

"If anyone is connected with Omega… then what ever he…they… did to Chara… they will do to everyone else. Asriel knows… but they…" She slightly shudders as she slightly recalls the encounter. Asriel sighs as he recalls it for her. "They made some threats to her that were… Well lets move past the threats. What matters is that the mist was in her view, but no one else could see it. What is important Omega is able to talk to people without being seen or being caught. They are very dangerous and we should not sit around when someone like that is after Frisk." Asriel says as he wraps one arm around Frisk hoping that helps her calm down.

Sans sighs as he looks at the two. "You two are seriously going to cause some trouble in the future, but you got a point..." Sans says as he takes another bite of his food. Penny looks to Jake before looking to Frisk and Asriel. "I wish… we could help you two." Penny says as she stares at her food. Jake gives a nod as he looks to Asriel. "It feels unfair that we have seen what the aftermath of these attacks have done to you both… leaving you both out of commission for days at a time…" He says as his fists tighten against the table.

"Penny… Jake you two don't ha-" Frisk tries to speak as Penny glares at her. "Don't try to say its OK or we don't have to that it isn't something we should worry about Frisk! We are your friends… Fenor… and Teina… they have magic, they can fight along side you! We want to do so as well, The last time when your mother called us down to talk about Far-I mean Chara… You were out cold and Asriel had a gaping hole in his leg for a day! Sure it healed up… but… It hurt… to know that… that there was nothing I could do!" Penny says as she looks at Frisk.

Frisk sighs as a thought goes through her head. _'I could… we could offer them soul pieces, but we have no idea what exact punishment there is for us doing so...I… am going to think it over.'_ "Penny… there… may be a way… but you have to let me consider it… it won't hurt to tell you what I have in mind… but… until me and Asriel find out more about our limits later… I don't want to go through with it." Penny looks at Frisk as she sighs. "OK… tell me then what are you thinking, I want to know..." Jake smiles as he looks at Frisk. "Same, I would like to hear it, if there is a way we can help we will take it the moment you can give it." Jake says as Frisk looks at them with a gentle smile.

"As **Sio'ta…** we can offer our fragments of our soul..." Asriel's eyes widen. "Frisk, you sure about explaining this at school?! What if..." Frisk looks to Asriel. "It won't be secretive forever… besides I doubt anyone else would believe us right now. Anyways… when we give a fragment to someone who has died… they are made **Reborn**. However if the person is alive… they are made **Bound Sio'ta** , they stay their race while becoming a partial Sio'ta, they gain the ability to use Magic, so if there is no problem with what we find out later… Me and Asriel could give you both a fragment… then you could learn magic with us…" Frisk sighs as she looks at them. "I would tell you what we have planned… but not yet… there is a lot we would like to tell you now that we learned… yet I don't want the more fearful of the human communities to drive monsters back in fear of the Sio'ta or kill them and the Sio'ta to stay 'pure'." She says as Penny smiles. "Don't worry, you will tell us when you can! We will keep this quite." She says happily as everyone else nods.

Sans and Papyrus smile at the group before them, they made some quite great friends. They start giving a more casual talk as suddenly the bell rings. "Well dang, oh well let us talk more later today or something!" Penny says as she gets up and takes her tray away, with Jake following after. Teina gave her farewell as she took off to her class as Fenor, Asriel, and Frisk all took off to their next class with Sans and Papyrus following them after. It was not long before it was three o' clock as the bell ringed.

"Well classes were sure normal today, nothing really to talk at home about." Frisk says as she sighs. "Though now its PTA time… we got an hour till it starts." Her head drops as she gives a tired sigh. Asriel gives a chuckle as he wraps a single arm around her. "Don't worry about it Frisk, we can find something to kill the time." He says with a smile. "Though I hope what you plan to kill time with is not indecent for school-grounds you two." a male voice says behind them. They turn their head to see Egel standing there in a clean outfit, dark-blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans, something more proffessional yet casual at the same time. "D-Dad?! What are you doing here?" Frisk says surprised to see Egel at her school. "Well a certain motherly-goat told me about a PTA meeting." He says smiling.

"And forgot to mention to me about it..." Another voice comes from behind Egel. He turns to see Asgore walking in with an annoyed look. "I said hold up, Undyne was chewing my head off when you walked off!" Asgore says with annoyance. "Sorry, guess I wanted to catch up with my daughter before the meeting some. I mean it is not every-day I get to come to her school." He says with a smirk. Asgore rolls his eyes as he looks to Asriel. "Howdy Asriel, how was the classes today?" Asriel shrugs as he looks to Asgore. "About the same as usual. What you expect there to be interesting events every time we head to class?" He says looking at him. Asgore gives him a deadpanned expression. "I wouldn't put it past you two to always have something happen when our backs are turned..." He replies. Frisk and Egel chuckle at the coversation as Egel turns to Frisk. "How about you, did you enjoy your classes today?" Frisk nods as she looks at her father. "Like Azzy said, nothing unsusual and super exciting today, still fun though." She replies with a smile.

"Well since I am here, why not show me around?" Egel says as Frisk nods. "Sure thing. You want to come with Asriel?" Asriel shrugs as he smiles. "Why not… got nothing better to do." They begin walking off to their classes leaving Asgore to stare at them. "What am I invisible?" he says to no one as he groans. "Don't worry about it big guy! Egel is just more newer around here still." A voice comes from Asgore's shoulder.

"Hello Nana, why are you not with them?" Nana smiles as she leans back on his shoulder. "Well first off, because you looked like you could use the company, Second? Well they don't need me right now with Egel here… if anything happens he can take care of them." Asgore looks at her questionably before sighing. "I guess your right, Egel… has always been rather strong." Nana looks at Asgore as she sighs, "You have something on your mind... want to talk about it?"

Asgore sighs as he looks at her. "Things… are at a tough point for Monsters… since that fight with Chara the kids had… there are groups of humans saying the damage is _our_ fault as monsters, I understand that it was not their fault… yet the humans want someone to blame and telling them the truth… will just make things worse." Nana sighs as this was not really good. "Well… we will think of a way to fix this… all of us… I think it is best that you talk this over with everyone later… I am going with the queen this evening to the Sio'ta village… We never knew there were other Sio'ta around… it must be a strong barrier around them to hide them so I want to learn about how they have been all this time." She says as she climbs all the way on his shoulder resting her wings and back against Asgore's head. "Lets go follow them if you want, they are likely heading to the History class first." Nana says as Asgore walks down the hall to look for the trouble making duo.

Frisk was leading her father to the History class as they catch Bleck walking out of the room. "Ah I see your still here Frisk, Asriel." He says seeing the two before he notices Egel. His eyes wonder up the large fox-morph Monster behind them, his eyes widen some at the large man. "And who might this be?" He asks as Frisk smiles. "Surprised to see you still here Professor, this is my father, Egel. Dad this is Prof. Bleck. Hes my History teacher and my favorite teacher here so far." She says as she introduces the two. _'Father? Hmm interesting, the way she calls him father it is not like with her mother Toriel Dreemurr… could he be her biological father?!'_ Bleck thinks as he sticks his hand out. "Well then it is nice to meet you Egel… uh you have a last name do you not?" Frisk looks up to Egel. he gives a light laugh. "It is Kein, Egel Kein." He says as he takes Bleck's hand in his own giving it a firm shake. "It is also nice to meet you, from what I have heard you are an amazing teacher here, thank you for taking good care of my daughter during your classes." Bleck smiles as he looks at Egel. "Well it has been a pleasure, she and Asriel are at the top of my class. Mr. Kein I would love to talk to you more, but I have to meet up with the other teachers… Frisk if you go now you may catch Linda to introduce her to your father… I am sure she will be _estatic_ to meet him." He says with a smile as he takes off.

Frisk gives a chuckle as she looks to Egel. "Well let us be off to meet Linda… I do not want to miss this chance… She is right around the corner." She says as she takes off. Asgore sees them heading down the hall as he follows after them slowly catching up. Frisk, Asriel and Egel with the skeletons all soon arrived to the Language class as Linda was closing her door. She turns her head slightly to see Frisk and Asriel heading this way, not seeing Egel. _'Great… the nuisance is coming this way...'_ She thinks with a sigh as she looks to them. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit you two?" She says with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Oh no big reason, Thought I would introduce you to my father." She says with a dark smile. _'Father?'_ Linda thinks as she finally sees Egel, she feels fear crawl down her spine as her eyes follow the large man up to his eyes. "Hello, My name is Egel Kein. You must be the Language Teacher Linda?" He says as he kindly sticks his hand out.

Linda stares at him as she feels sweat appear on her brow. _'Shit! Shit! Shit! This is her father?! Oh god… if… if he knows how I have treated them… I can kiss my life goodbye! Why?! What did I do to deserve this?!'_ She hestitantly sticks her hand out and shakes it. His grip was slightly too tight. She slight winces in pain as she keeps the smile on her face. "Y-Yes, It is nice to meet you Mr. Kein." She says as kindly as she can, hoping she can get of this alive. Egel's smile was to _kind_ for her tastes… it was scaring her. "Indeed it is nice to meet you, I hope you are taking _good_ care of my daughter, I would rather not want to hear that you have mistreated her or her brother… _ever_." He says very _fatherly_ and _kingly._

Linda swallows the growing knot in her throat as she replies. _"_ Y-Yes sir, I will do my very best to make sure your daughter is in good hands during her stay in my class!" She exclaims as she felt like the world was fixing to serve her on a meal platter for the monster before her. He removes his hand as smiles at Frisk. "Is there anyone else you want to introduce me to my child?" He says as She thinks. "Not right now… I think everyone else is already at the meeting room… it should nearly be time to start." Frisk says. She looks over to the clock as it says Three fourty-five. "Yeah we should head out to meet with everyone else." She says as she takes off to the Teacher's lounge with Asriel and Egel following her, Asgore catches up to them as they walk past him. "So where are you five heading now?" Asgore asks as he looks at them.

"Oh you caught up finally Asgore?" Frisk says looking back to him with a smirk. His eye twitches in annoyance as she laughs, "Sorry! Anyways its about time to start the meeting… you didn't tell mom you were coming did you?" Asgore's eyes widen as he realizes that this could end bad for him later… "I… no. No I did not..." He sighs as the rest of them give a chuckle. "Don't worry I'm sure mom won't get _too_ angry." Asriel says with a smile.

They all soon arrived as it was time for the meeting. "Alright can't wait to see how this goes." Frisk says as she looks to Asriel, who nods in agreemnt as Egel walks in and introduces himself to the other teachers. "Indeed it shall be very interesting." They turn their head to see Fenor walking up to them. "Ah you decided to stick around as well? Can't wait to see what all goes down for the meeting and if there are any memorable moments such as Linda's facial expressions?" Fenor nods as he smiles. "It should be quite a sight… though I spoke to some of the others from a different age group… apparently there is a couple of Teachers that dis-agree with monsters as well an age group ahead of us. So it should be nice to see them break under the pressure… even more so since your father is here." They give a slight chuckle as the meeting begins.

Egel was talking with Toriel as she introduced him the other teachers that taught Frisk and Asriel, as well as the Principle. "I am glad Frisk has been treated well here Mr-" "Please just call me Micheal." Micheal says with a smile. "Right, Micheal. It is nice to see that there are quite a few humans that are treating her well and my kind fairly as well. I am sure it has not been easy with the 'Anti-Monster' communities demanding that this is wrong and what not." Micheal laughs as he gives a smile. "I don't let those people bother me one bit! In all honesty we should have learned from our past mistakes and stop judging people for how they look. As long as they are wanting peace we should desire the same peace as them, Frisk is just the type of person we need to guide both when we need it. She and her step-brother are just wonderful as while yes, it is weird to be with your brother. They accept each other for who they are and do not care for how the other looks." He says smiling cheerfully.

Egel laughs as he smiles. "Indeed, that is truly an inspiration, Frisk is such a sweet girl and I am sure she and Asriel will make the world quite better if they keep up a good example." He replies cheerfully himself. Toriel smiles knowing things are going smooth so far. However her eyes twitch slightly seeing Asgore. _'Right… I forgot about him being Asriel's father for a moment… I can never fully forgive him… yet hes still a father so I should really let it go...'_ She was annoyed, but she had a point. Asgore was indeed still a parent and someone had to be there for Asriel as she didn't want to put a conflict of interests.

However a voice calls out. "Alright let us get this meeting started, the sooner we can get done, the sooner I can get away from the _monsters."_ a women says as she stands five foot three, wearing a white shirt with a pair of jeans. Yena was standing near where she was and gives her a dirty look. "Hellen, we have discussed this. You are to be respectful to everyone during the meetings..." Micheal says with slight annoyance. _'And this is why I am here… ah but alas… that is just the primary reason… time to see the sparks fly.'_ Micheal thinks to himself as he mentally smiles at the ticking bomb Hellen has just started.

"Sorry, but I refuse to treat them as _equals._ Anyways we have a few things to discuss. First up a fundraiser for a school trip next week. If the goal is met we can take have a day focused on science at the Science spectrum on the other-side of the city. W-" Hellen is interrupted as Yena speaks. "The Sciense spectrum… and you need funding for that when its not that far away? Seriously why not just ask every parent to pay for the entry of their kids?" She says annoyingly. "Well… there is also gas for the buses and-" Yena sighs as she looks to Micheal. "Sorry to interrupt again, Micheal was it? Please tell me that the school board pays for gas for any and all trips using the buses?" Micheal nods. "Yes they do… and I tend to agree with you, there shouldn't be a need for a fundraiser for such a small thing. Now if it was out of the city to a nearby town or event, maybe." He says as Hellen's eye twitches. "Fine. We will take the price of the tickets and add up the total amount, if the child wants to go their parents will need to provide their entry fee." She says annoyed.

"If I may speak, if you want to do a fundraiser… There is a town to the east. Town of Belara, they are having an event over there if you would like a field trip, granted it would be a half a day's drive, but they are celebrating some old history that was lost to most. About a race of people that no longer exist, people with the soul of a monster and human." Egel says as he looks up. "That sounds absolutely stupid… who would want to celebrate something so mythical..." Hellen says. Linda looks like she wanted to agree, yet feared to speak out as she looks at Egel. "I agree… this sounds silly and unnecessary." Another woman says, she was wearing a blue shirt and pearl-colored beads around her neck and a pair of blue jeans. "Now now, Calm down you two. Diana you teach the history class a year ahead… History, whether old or new is all important. If such a race of people existed, wouldn't it be facinating to learn about them?" Micheal says as he tries to keep the situation calm.

"You can't be serious Micheal… a race of people who had the soul of a Human and monster? Ha! Sounds so ridiculous that I find it an absolute impossibility." Hellen says as she gives a laugh. "Well I think we should put it to a vote then…" Toriel says as she looks around. "Who all thinks learning some old history would be good for the children? Please raise your hand." She says as her, Bleck, nearly all the parents that were there and most of the teachers. "Well then I think that settles it… We can have a fundraiser starting next week for the trip." Toriel and everyone discussed ideas for the fundraiser.

Frisk, Asriel, and Fenor were all rather bored watching. "Your father is way too good at handling the situtation Frisk… I don't think we will get to see him terrify anyone else other than Linda… though at least she staying quite." Fenor says as he sighs. "And to think that this was going to be funny… Oh well always next time right?" Frisk and Asriel nod as they too sigh. Sans and Papyrus smile and chuckle at their boredom.

It was not long after the meeting was over. Diana, Linda, and Hellen were out of the room before anyone knew what happen. Micheal sighs as he looks to everyone. "I apologize for their behavior… _proper_ help is hard to find today…" He says sighing in relief. He was surprised how things panned out. No big arguments or insults to each other besides Hellen's original outburst. "Well I can't wait to see how everything goes in the coming weeks, I thank you all for coming to this PTA meeting and I hope you all come back again next time." Micheal says as he takes his leave. Toriel, gets up and looks to Egel and Asgore. "Shall we call undyne to get you two a ride? I don't think there is room inside my car for all seven of us..." Egel shakes his head. "Me and the kids had plans remember Tor? I think Sans's teleportation will be enough for us to go. We will need to stop by and pick up Leina and Mazerin though." He says with a smile.

Toriel sighs as she remembers. _'I forgot about that. Oh well.'_ Toriel smiles, "Alright, you all take care then. And don't cause any trouble." She says as she starts heading out the door. "Come on Asgore let us head home, I need to stop by the store for dinner tonight, you can help me get everything." She says as passes Asgore. "Alright, So what all do we need?" He asks as he follows her, She starts to list off what she is going to get as Egel walks out and looks at the five before him. "Ready to go pick up Leina and the kid so we can head out?" He asks as he looks at Frisk. "As ready as I can ever be. It was nice to hang out with you Fenor. Tell your mom I said Hi!" She says as she starts walking off. "Sans Shortcut time?" She says Sans walks into the middle of their group as they walk around the corner. "Sure thing." He says as they vanish behind the corner.

Fenor smiles as Yena comes out of the room with a sigh. "I don't get how you can put up with teachers like that..." She says looking down. "You get used to it… though the stories of what Linda's expressions have gone through would make you laugh." He says slightly chuckling. "Frisk said 'Hi' by the way." Yena smiles as she looks to Fenor. "Let's head home, I want to make dinner before your father tries to cook again..." She says as they start to head out of the school.

/Dreemurr House/

Frisk and the group found themselves walking into the living room as Frisk calls out. "Leina, Mazerin you two ready to go?" She calls out. _"Mother and Father are home!"_ Mazerin's voice calls out in Frisk's head. "Yes we are. You two coming or not?" She calls out again. "Give us a moment, you try keeping this little one under control..." Leina says with a sigh as she walks out from the downstairs hall. She is now dressed back in the emerald green outfit that was created when she took the form of Caroline. "I hope this outfit is alright for our meeting..." She says looking at them. Frisk and Asriel looks at each other before shrugging. "I think we will go as is." Frisk says as Asriel nods. Leina and Egel sighs at their actions. Sans gives a chuckle. "Come on you two, put on your best. You should make a good first impression." He says smirking. Frisk groans. "I don't like dressing up..." She says as Leina gives her own smirk. "Oh so you only like to get all _girly_ for your King?" She says as Frisk blushes. "Shut up Leina!" Frisk exclaims as she looks to her.

"Come on Frisk, why not? They aren't going to budge… and knowing Sans… he could say he don't feel like teleporting us there unless we get dressed up nice..." He says giving Sans a dirty look. Sans gives a shrug with his smirk. "You caught me… come on though this is a serious ordeal. At least look good for it, what do you think they will think if they see their _Queen_ not caring how she looks?" He says as his face turns serious. "Fine! I don't get why you want this to be so formal..." Frisk says annoyingly. Sans give another chuckle as his smirk turns into a smile. "My mother was quite pushy when it came to stuff like this…" He says as he looks to the ceiling. Frisk wanted to ask more, but they didn't have the time now.

Frisk goes up stairs as Asriel heads to his room downstairs. Twenty minutes later Frisk was standing at the top of the stairs in her, blue dress she wore during Asriel's date. Asriel soon came walking out after with his own suit on. "You know… you should get more dresses Frisk, they look absolutely stunning on you." Asriel says with a smile. Frisk's face flushes red as she looks away. "Y-You really think so?" Asriel gives a light laugh. "What would I gain from lying to you?" Frisk smiles as she comes down the stairs, Asriel reaches out and Frisk takes his hand. "My Queen, are you ready?" He says with a smile. "Yes. Let us be off." She says her face still slightly red. Sans gives a chuckle before they all feel a gentle breeze blow across them. "This is far as I can take us… something is blocking me from getting us closer." Sans says as he looks around. "Let us be on guard, cause if it can prevent me from bringing us there… it could prevent me from getting us out… or at least the kids out." Egel gives a nod as he sticks his hand out. A silver object slowly grows till it takes a form of a katana with a sheath. The handle was black with a golden fox emblem guard. "Ah the benefits of **Magic**." He says with a chuckle as they begin to walk towards the **Twin Soul Rose Garden**.

It was a five minute walk as they arrive. They look around as a voice calls out. "You must be visitors the Elder said would come… he thought only two were coming… I didn't expect you to be so _heavily_ armed either..." A voice calls out as a small corgi walks out, He had a white underbelly from the nose, and a slight tan color around on his face, Black fur covered his back with some darker brown edging the black on two spots on his sides. He sits down in the middle of the garden of roses as he raises his paw. "Yo. My name is Zwei, Nice to meet you. May I have your names and reason for visiting? I know the Elder said to allow you straight access… yet this is customary for me. I like to know who all I am letting in to our small mobile town." He says as his paw drops to the ground.

Frisk steps forwards as give a sigh. "My name is Frisk Dreemurr, I am here on official business with Elder Kelnar. The people with me are my Step-brother, and love of my life Asriel Dreemurr, my father; Egel Kein, my Sio'ta Guardians, Leina and Mazerin, and finally mine and Asriel's bodyguards, Sans and Papyrus Wing Dings." She says as Zwei looks at them. "Sio'ta Guardians? That is a term I have not heard in some time..." He says as hes eyes squint. A feeling passes over them as his eyes widen. "O-Oh! I must absolutely apologize! I didn't realize it at first my Queen!" He says as he stands up before bowing. "The Elder didn't say the Queen and King would be coming down! I must apologize for my rude-" "Please do not apologize, it is completely alright. You were just doing your duty to protect everyone right?" She says smiling. Zwei looks up with tears in his eyes. "You are too kind… Anyways it is time we visit the elder!" He says as suddenly his form starts to change into a young man, about five foot nine. His appears to be a dog-corgi morph. The fur colors and pattern stays as he looks at them with Sea-blue eyes, He is wearing something similar to a male Kimono. "Is everyone ready? I am going to transport us to the current village's location." He says as he looks at them.

"Yes, Please take us there Zwei." Frisk says as she smiles. Zwei bends down as his eyes give a glow. He places his hand to the ground as the blue and red rose petals fly around them. Before they know what happened they are standing in a small clearing with huts all around, they are standing in a small garden of Twin soul roses as they look around. All around there were monster and Humans working together, each one had vibrant eyes symbolizing their Sio'ta status. The monster morphs all were different, Frisk noticed some monsters that seemed similar to the monsters from the underground. "Ah, you arrived… with company I see." A voice calls out. They turn to see Kelnar smiling as he walks up to them. "It is an honor to have you visit us." He says as wears some old looking robes with a staff in hand.

Everyone around them looks at the small group new to the village. "Welcome to our small village, it is not much, but it has been our home for a couple of months. Zwei, please go prepare some Twin soul Tea." Kelnar says as he looks to Zwei. "Yes, elder! At once." He says as he quickly walks away. Frisk smiles as She and Asriel walk up to Kelnar. "We are honored to be invited to your homes." Kelnar looks around at the group with a smile as he sees Leina and the floating Soul of Mazerin. "Oh my you have **Sio'ta Guardians**?" He says surprised. Frisk nods. "Yes The women is Leina, She was inside my body for some time before we gave her a body, The soul, is Mazerin, they recently were brought to mine and Asriel's life. They were created back when there was an accident during the creation of Asriel's Soul vessel." She says as she introduces them. A voice echos to the elder's mind. _"Nice to meet you! I Mazerin!"_ The elder gives a hearty laugh as he smiles. "That you are… and to be named after such a legend… Come let us head to my hut, we can discuss things there." He says as he leads the way.

They all walk with the Elder, people they pass give a slight bow, causing Frisk and Asriel to blush from the attention. "Some felt your soul's purity upon arrival… it is how you two were declared King and Queen. You see it used to be based on the oldest… yet when _you_ were born, we all felt a new age… The age of purity hit us. An age without fearing about our corruption for the future generations. It is also when we felt a darkness awaken, what we don't know… yet it could be this 'Omega' character." Kelnar says as he leads them into his home. It was rather larger than it seemed. "Wow… this looked smaller from the outside." Sans says as he looks around. Kelnar gave another laugh as he looks to him. "Yes, that is another wonder of magic we have created to use in these dire times." Kelnar says as he leads them to a room with several seats. "Please take a seat, Zwei should be with us shortly. Zwei will be here to hear out what is going on and what the plans are. If anything were to happen to me, He is to be prepared in case his father passes on, and in case you haven't noticed Zwei is also my grandson… though he takes formality a bit too serious at times."

Everyone took their seats as Kelnar looks at them all. "Now would everyone mind introducing themselves? I would love to hear who all accompanies the Queen and King to our haven." He says with a gentle smile. Egel smiles as he looks at Kelnar. "I am Egel Kein, Ex-monster King. It is an honor to see my daughter be welcomed so warmly here after so many years, I had a fear that the Sio'ta would have grown colder to the harshness of the human race." Egel was sitting on the floor as he gives a bow from his spot. "So your the Queen's father… Well we are glad to have her here… however we have grown colder...yet we do not hate those who have not wronged us. We feel kindness and compassion for everyone until they threaten our friends and family. It has always been a tradition. Some of the younger generations do not like that so well, but we try to keep them loving as we fear the corruption's take over of them." He says as Zwei soon comes in after. "Elder, here is the tea you requested." He says as he places it on a small table in the middle of everyone. "Thank you, now please take a seat. It is time you start to learn grandson, besides I think it would be for the best, just in case I make some additional plans for you." Zwei gives a light sigh as he smiles. "Yes Eld-" He is suddenly smacked on the head with the staff. "Call me Grandfather dang it! Seriously I miss the younger you where you would cheer to visit me and hear my stories..." He says with a sad sigh. Zwei gives a chuckle as he takes a seat. "Yes Grandfather. You know how father is with formality."

Kelnar groans. "Don't remind me… I swear I never could get through his thick-head that formality shouldn't be overused even more so with family!" He says as he turns to back to everyone. "Feel free to grab a cup and enjoy the Tea. We make tea from the **Twin soul Roses** as they make a wonderfully sweet tea that rejuvenates the soul and mind." He says as he smiles. "Now next up lets hear from the Skeletons." He says looking at Sans. Sans gives a smirk as he chuckles. "My name Sans, Wing Dings Sans. This is my brother Papyrus. We are officially on bodyguard duty after an incident a while back where _these_ _two_ nearly got them selves killed." He says looking at Frisk and Asriel.

Kelnar laughs. "So they are a bit of trouble makers for their family and friends back in the city?" He asks as Sans sighs. "You have no idea… They have great luck… and the worst luck at the same time." Kelnar laughs as everyone, but the aforementioned pair gives a chuckle.

"Alright and now let us get onto business. I am sure you have a lot of questions so go ahead and ask away." Kelnar says with a serious face. Frisk takes a cup a tea as she sighs. "You have no idea… but there is one question I want answered before anything else. I want to know the extent of **Soul Fragmenting**. I want to know if there is a limit… or side effects for over doing it." Kelnar frowns as he sighs. "That is a tough questions… it varies from person to person… Now I will say that your king was made from an Artificial replica, so his soul will not count to your 'limit'. The limit is based off of your will or your special **Soul Trait**. I am assuming from the fire in your eyes from when I first met you both, you were born with **Determination**. Correct?" He asks as he looks to Frisk. She nods as he takes a cup of tea himself.

"Well then, as long as you do not falter in your Determination… never lose hope… or loose the will to continue. You may be overcome with the desire to give up, but do not assume this is the same as loosing the will to continue or determination. You can fragment your soul quite a lot… the limit is based off of your own limits." He says as he looks at her. "However we never know our limit until we hit it. So be careful either way." He finshes. Asriel looks to Kelnar. "Tell me more about the corruption… I want to know _why_ it exists." He asks with a serious face. Kelnar smiles, "Now there is a question I was expecting. The corruption is a mysterious, yet terrifying curse, with the binding of a human and Monster soul to create the Sio'ta soul, it tries to assume _two_ soul traits… one overrides the other and the one that loses… becomes corruption. The soul traits are _living_ traits that have two emotions, _Hate_ and _love_. A single trait will take on _love_ and be bound it's self to the soul. However when one binds and there is another one… it cannot bind to anything and it _hates_ that." Kelnar says with a serious face.

"Now here is where it becomes dark… The _hatred_ it feels then attacks the _loved_ trait, wanting to take control… it in a sense gains _both_ traits however the hatred is so strong it blackens the soul before it blackens the eyes. As people have said, the Eyes are the doors to the soul and that is very true. The white sclera represents the _love_. While a _black_ sclera represents _hate_. Now you two _have both_ while the traits still act the same, the corruption the hatred would bring upon you… is gone. As if extracted. You can tell how far someone's corruption is the older they grow, as when they grow it grows. Not only does the _hate_ grow so does the _love_. So the older you are when your born with corruption, the harder it is for it to take over, because the _love_ is overpowering it. Love is weak early on as hate is strong. Thus when children learn to hate something as a Sio'ta… it becomes an issue. An adult is less-likely to hate something forever, while a child can hold hatred for someone till the end of time." Kelnar says as he looks to Frisk. "That is the biggest reason I wanted you to come down and talk with the others, you see if they have hope… if they know that the queen that is to lead us again is kindhearted and full of compassion. I feel that will be the first step in saving our people from the corruption. As when hope fades, fear creeps in, and finally fear brings violence which brews hatred." His smile grows some as his eyes look between Frisk and Asriel.

"There is also another way to stop it from taking over, and that is finding _love_. Like the two of you have. Your souls resonate so well in harmony that it makes a wonderful sound." Frisk and Asriel look at each other before looking at Kelnar again. "What does that even mean? And how can you _hear_ souls?" Frisk asks confused by Kelnar's words. "When souls resonate, it means that you are compatible lovers, mates, husband and wife material. It means you two have something so in common that it pulls you two together. Now not everyone will get this 'Soul resonance' that you two have. It normally happens between a human and monster and that is the reason a sio'ta is born, because naturally Humans and Monsters have nearly nothing in common except their life cycle. I am not sure what is the trait you have in common, perhaps it is you are both **Determined** , or another reason. As for how I can hear souls… well that comes with age. When you live as long as I have… you learn new things. The sound of a resonating soul, is like a song being hummed by thousands of people. It is a beautiful thing."

Frisk sighs as this was a lot to take in. "This was very informative. I thank you for telling us what you know Kelnar." She says as her face turns serious. "Now I think you wanted us to help you right?" Kelnar nods as he stands up. The light peeking in through the opening of the entrance shows time had pass some as a slight orange glow peers though. "Yes, I would like you to try and give a small speech to them. I know this is sudden, but I want you to inspire them to finally settle down and live. We have had to restrict who is allowed to have children as we fear becoming to big would allow humans to find us, and with monster type Sio'ta in our community… it would not bode well." He says as he walks to the entrance. "Zwei While they give the speech I wish to speak to you." He says giving the corgi-monster a stern look. "Yes Grandfather." He says as Kelnar waves to Frisk and Asriel. "Come on you two, let us return hope to this small haven, and finally turn it into a true village, or a true town." He says as he leads them outside.

Leina smiling as she watches them leave the hut. Mazerin floating in her lap as he turns some. _"Auntie Leina? Why does his soul feel so sad?_ " Leina looks down to Mazerin. "Whose soul?" _"Grampa Kelnar… his soul feels sad."_ Leina sighs as she had no idea, she was surprised Mazerin could feel his soul's emotion. "I do not know little one. Perhaps the sound of a resonance reminds him of a time long gone. That can happen when you live for a long time." Mazerin quietly floats there before they respond. _"I… think I get it… he misses loved ones… that are long gone."_ Mazerin was rather quickly getting better at making proper wording and grammar. They were maturing faster than expected to Leina's standards. She was going to have to speed up some of her teachings.

Zwei looks to Egel with a stern look on his face. "I know it is not my place… but you should tell them the truth… I don't know if my grandfather feels it… but I do. I am one of the most sensitive in this place right now to the feeling of one's souls… **Bound Sio'ta** , and if you are not careful… they will have to stop you, Queen Frisk should never have to put down her own father if things go out of control." He says looking at Egel. Egel sighs, "You are right and I plan to after the speech. I would not want to dampen their cheery mood with something dark like that." He says as he looks to the entrance.

Frisk and Asriel stood outside side by side as Kelnar stood in front of them. "Everyone! Can you all please gather around for a while?" He calls out. Every monster and human Sio'ta begins to gather around. There were not many, at the most thirty adults with at least six children and eight teen-aged Sio'ta. "I have a pair of friends, who some of you already felt their souls. We have with us today, two very important people. They have come and honored us with their presence and are going to honor us with their words… I give you, Queen Frisk, and her chosen King. King Asriel. The corruptionless King and Queen of our people." He shouts out as he slips past them with a smile. "Go on you two." He says as they look out before them.

The adults kneel before them as the Teens gave a bow of respect, the children stood there with their hands in their mother's and father's hands. Frisk smiles as she takes a step forwards. "Hello everyone, Please do not feel the need to kneel or bow. We have come to just speak a few words." She says loudly as Asriel steps up. "We came, as we heard that there are hard times, worry… that you all have for the idea of settling down finally… We wish for you to put those worries aside, We have heard you all have been on the move for years… I know not how long you have had to move your haven, but it is no longer the time to worry." He calls out to them.

"The time to worry about being seen by humans is over… with the underground being unsealed… you all would blend in more likely now… however you also worry about being discovered… and being mistreated by the human race as they have for years only had them selves. There are some that would judge… then there are some that wouldn't. We want you all to live peacefully… to no longer have restrictions on your life and finally live free! We as **Sio'ta** have been a kind and loving people… Now we can share that love and compassion once again. Me and Asriel, live in the city, we go to school like everyone else our age. No one judges us except those who do not understand, we have friends… both human and monster alike." She says as everyone looks up at her, their eyes slowly starting to give a gentle yet cheery glow in the light.

"So we ask you to finally, put what fears you have aside… and live free. We want this place to become a place of safety for humans and monsters..." Asriel says as he looks to Frisk. She sees the look in his eyes as she smiles brightly. "Yes, and for that we want to give this haven a name… a name that will grow from a small town… to wonderful village." She says as Asriel takes her hand into his. Together look out onto everyone. "We want to give this place, the name… Neziam! Let the town of Neziam be born, and from that town a village! A place of safety for Humans, Monsters, and Sio'ta!" They call out in unison. It stays quite as the adults and teens look at them in awe, before smiles spread across everyone's faces and they give out a cheer, "As you wish our Queen and King!" "We won't let you down!" "Let the Sio'ta show every race Kindness!" were shouted out in the small group.

Kelnar came out with Zwei behind him as the cheering goes on. "Well said, honestly you have a way with words you two… and the part where you both speak? Amazing, what power your voices combine give!" He says with a smile. "It was nothing Kelnar, we only wish the best for our people." Frisk says as Asriel nods. "Well then, I have some news for you two. I figured since you two are still so young when it comes to your magic, I will lend you my Grandson to help teach you both how to help with your magics." He says with a smile as Zwei was smiling as well. "In all honesty, the farthest I have ever gotten out of the village was to the Garden today, I have always wanted to venture out and explore the world some." He says as he looks at them. "Hes only a year older than you two, so he should be able to join in your classes at school if you can get him enrolled. Let him learn about the Human societies and the Monster communities with you. If you will take him in that is." Kelnar says.

Frisk smiles as Asriel rolls his eyes. "Mom will flip… Lets do it." Asriel says with a smirk. "Flip? Nah she will be estatic… she loves kids… she will likely have him under her name as a his Guardian." They both give a chuckle as Zwei looks at the questionably. "Basically, in the human societies… unless your eighteen, you can't live alone with out a guardian… So our mother will likely put you under her as guardian, she loves kids… she practically adopted me when I first fell into the underground." Frisk says with a smile. Zwei nods as he understands.

"Though… we will need to get you something else to wear if you going to our school… Sorry, but some of the other students will not understand the heck your wearing." Asriel says with a smirk. "What? This is something my father managed to get from one of the Sio'ta that are allowed to go out and buy and sell with other towns..." He said. "Don't worry we will figure something out, just that may be something you wear at a formal meeting or get together." She says as Egel peeks outside. "Frisk, Can you come in? Asriel too, we need to have a small talk before we leave." He says with a distant look on his face. "Sure, is everything OK Father?" She says as she walks in with Asriel following behind her.

"Yes, it is just time I told you everything… Frisk… I am… a-" "Bound Sio'ta? Yeah I already figured that out… I mean come on… **True Creation Magic** is something that not normal monsters can do without bad side effects..." She says as her eyes wander to Sans. "I have been meaning to talk to _you_ Sans… If I ever find out you use **True Creation Magic** again, whether or not it was for the safety of someone. _I_ will personally turn you into a bound Sio'ta with the sole reason to beat you senseless!" She says with an annoyed look on her face. "Hehe… so you figured out how I changed back..." He said scratching his head. Egel sighs as he looks to Frisk. "Also… That is not all… I knew what was going to happen that day when I explained what I said to you and Asriel… I knew he was going to question things and I knew Chara was going to manipulate him… however I didn't know about this 'Omega' character… They were… not in the foretelling I was told."

Frisk looks at Egel with slight anger in her eyes. "You _KNEW,_ and yet you didn't come out and tell us?! You didn't say that was going to happen why?!" She slightly yells out at Egel. "Because I feared it would change and something worse happen, I was told not to tell _anyone_ ever… however I changed my mind when I saw events had changed… I told Asriel some of this..." He says as Frisk's eyes angrily look to Asriel. "Hey he told me under no circumstance unless he died was I to speak of what he said..." Frisk sighs as she looks to Egel. "What else..." He takes a seat as he looks at her. "When you were a small child… I used an Ancient extraction magic… on your soul. I removed your corruption that was growing with you.. and placed it on my own soul. I have been using my own soul to keep it small enough to hide. As a bound Sio'ta… I figured that I could take the burden from you… as my soul has human elements in now… they are just not as strong as a true born Sio'ta." Her eyes widen as she took a step back.

"Frisk, I took your curse, so you may live free… I figured that is why the future changed… I was told you would lose your mother… I couldn't risk it… I couldn't risk the chance you becoming corrupted. I was told everything by the elderly woman who saved my life, she was an **oracle Sio'ta…** a type of Sio'ta that was gifted with the sight of the future. She told me as she felt I would make the right decision in protecting the future… yet I failed..." He says as he leans over. "Forgive me, my daughter. I never meant to cause such harm to you..." He says as tears fall down his face. Frisk sighs as she walks to him wrapping her arms around him. "I forgive you… you… were just trying your hardest to protect me..." She says as everyone gives a smile at the Father and Daughter before them. _"Is Mother mad at Grampa Egel?"_ Mazerin asks Frisk as she shakes her head. "No I am not. Everything is fine, Alright Mazerin?" She says as she turns her head to the soul.

The evening went by as it was soon time for them to leave. "Zwei you ready to leave?" Frisk asks as she looks to the Corgi-morph. "Yeah, about as ready as the chapter is to end." He says as they look at him with a questioning look. "What? I don't get it..." Asriel says looking at Zwei, who laughs as he shakes his head. "Nothing forget about it. Let's get out of here." He says as he walks up to them in the small garden of Twin soul roses. He bends down as he places his hand to the ground. Rose petals begin to flow around them as they find themselves in the large garden of roses again.

They all left the area as they headed back outside the range of the magic blocking effect for Sans to get them home, Zwei freaked out as he found himself standing in the front yard of the Dreemurr house. "What the?! You can transport a group without a beacon?!" He says looking at Sans. "Sans here is a master at Alteration magic, hes been able to do this for years..." Asriel says as he looks at Zwei. "Amazing! Such control.. we use an ancient type of transportation magic… we have to have a beacon that we create using **True Creation Magic**." He saws in awe.

They head up to the front door and knock, Toriel opens it up to see them and smiles, before she notices the new face. Frisk explains that Zwei will be staying with them to help with learning all their magic. She stares for a moment before Zwei is lifted up in large hug. "Hes so adorable!" She says cheerfully surprising Zwei. Frisk and Asriel give a chuckle before Toriel lets him go and apologizes. "Sorry, anyways dinner is ready. Zwei you may have to use a couch for now until we can get a room upstairs cleared out for you." She says as she lets them all in.

The dinner went nicely, Zwei enjoyed the new kinds of food he got to try. As everything calmed down Papyrus walked up to Frisk and Asriel. "FRISK, ASRIEL, MAY WE GO TALK IN PRIVATE? I HAVE SOMETHING I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU TWO." He says as he looks at them. Frisk and Asriel looks at each other as they look at Papyrus, "Sure." She says as they walk out of the kitchen and head to Frisk's bedroom.

Once they were there Frisk closed the door as Papyrus sat down, Sans had appeared out of nowhere in the window. "You sure about this Paps?" Papyrus nods as he sighs. "I am sorry… Frisk, Asriel I have lied to you… just like I have lied to my Brother… I am sorry for acting like a fool." He says down and not normal cheery voice, his voice was more relaxed and calm. "Here let me start over…" He says as he looks at them. "My name is Papyrus, youngest son of Gaster Wing dings. I must apologize for my goofy, and carefree nature… It was all in the means to help my brother, I knew he was miserable in the underground since as far back as I can remember. I used to be as carefree as I acted when I was younger, but I put up this facade in order to keep my brother happy." He says as his eyes wander to Frisk. "I also remember what happened in the underground… with all the resets." Frisk's eyes widen.

"I let you kill me… I couldn't bring my self to harm you as I knew you were trying your hardest to help Asriel. I wanted to tell you… I really did… but I was afraid you would hate me for acting like a fool… and think I used you and wasn't your friend..." He says as he looks to the ground. Papyrus gives a sigh. "I too, hope you can forgive me for lying to you like I have…" He says depressingly. Frisk repeats what she did with her father and walks up to him and wraps her arms around Papyrus. Sans smiles as he looks at them. "Silly Paps… you will always be a friend to me. You think cause of some silly past… of some silly facade that I would hate you? I just hope I can be forgiven for harming you back then." She says as she hugs him.

Papyrus smiles he returns the hug. "Of course. I forgive you with all my soul." He says as he chuckles. "Feel better Papyrus?" Sans says as he looks to his brother. "Yes, much better brother. Let us return home and get some rest." He says as he lets go of Frisk. Frisk also releases her hug as she watches Papyrus walk up to Sans. "Alright then one home coming right up!" He says as they both vanish with a small flash of yellow. "Who knew Paps was hurting inside over something like that..." Asriel says as he smiles. "Right? Now… Let us go finish helping with the dishes… then we can have the night to our selves… looking at you all dressed up like that… reminds me of the night we had after..." She says seductively. Asriel smirks as they head back down and help with the dishes.

The night went peaceful as soon everyone went to bed, a new town to be made… and a new friend. A new horizon had indeed started… and it was going to be one heck of a ride.

"Oh come on, can't I have one final say before the chapter ends?" A voice calls out quietly in the night.

/Break/

"Aw boo… you suck… fine." they say.

Well what chapter… and I have NO idea who that voice is talking too… cause it couldn't be me…

"Yes. Yes I am talking to you."

I am going to ignore that… as should all you. Anyways This CHAPTER went WAAAY Longer than I wanted… I wanted to attempt a small PTA scene as I want to try adding more types of content into here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I hope to speed things along, but I have been having some issues IRL so it has slowed me down.

Now no OVA/Omake for this chapter cause its too damn big already.

Please do not forget to leave a review, Follow and Favorite if you liked it!

Also if you want to talk to me indetail about some of theories I have used up till now, feel free to contact me on Discord. Send a PM to get my Discord tag.


	12. Chapter 12:Now Or Never

Chapter 12: Now… Or Never.

AN: Zwei was added as a reward to someone who pointed out a reference to me, and they requested Zwei to be added, and to break the fourth wall. I agreed to it,so if anyone has issues with this please let me know...though honestly I think its funny.

Zwei: "Aw come on, why would anyone want to mess with this adorable corgi..."

Please forgive his intrusion… I have no idea how he keeps getting in here.

I hope you all enjoy Chapter 12.

"This one is going to be good… I can feel it! FEEL IT IN MY SOUL!"

GET OUT OF HERE!

/Break/

 _The sound of chatting going on as Asriel looks around as he sees everyone he knows there. Everyone is dressed up really nice as he looks down to his own clothing. A clean black and white tux._

 _They are in their backyard with everyone taking their seats. Next to him is Sans smiling as he looks forwards. Near by his friends Fenor and Jake standby in their own tuxes. Suddenly a pinao is being played as he looks down a red carpet to see Frisk walking down with Egel by her side, She was wearing a beautiful white dress. He was smiling brightly. Nearby the front row he could see what appears to be a younger Chara giving him a thumbs up._

' _Chara?' He thought as something was off as Frisk arrives up to him with a smile on her face._

" _How do I look?" She asks with a slight blush. He smiles as he looks at her._

" _Perfect." He says as he takes her hands in his own before looking at Sans._

" _We are here today, to join the hands of two wonderful people." He says smiling._

" _Asriel Dreemurr, Do you take Frisk as your wife? Promise to love and care for her, forever more. Until death do you part?" Asriel looks at Frisk as he looks into her eyes."I do, even past death." He says as Sans turns to Frisk._

" _Do you Frisk Kein, take Asriel as your husband? Promise to love and care for him, forever more. Until death do you part?" He repeats looking at her. Her smile grows larger as she looks him in the eyes._

" _I do, even past death as well." She says. Sans smiles as he looks at them._

" _Well then, rings." He says as Chara jumps up and hands them both a ring box. He smiles as he runs back to his seat. Asriel takes the ring from his box and slides it onto Frisk's ring finger, and Frisk does the same for him._

" _This is the best moment of my life Azzy..." Frisk says looking up at him. "Yeah… me too." He replies looking into her golden eyes._

" _If anyone has any objections to this pair… too bad, the ship as sailed! I hereby announce thee Husband and Wife! King and Queen! You may kiss your Partner." He says snickering. Their lips lock as everyone cheers and claps._

" _Congrats bro, sis!" Chara shouts out. Frisk breaks the kiss with Asriel with a smile._

" _Asriel...Asriel..." Frisk says as she stares into his eyes_

 _/Real world/_

"Asriel, wake up silly. Its morning." Frisk's voice causing Asriel's eyes to snap open.

"Huh? What?" He says as he sits up. Frisk gives a laugh as she looks at him.

"You were really out of it… did I _wear_ you out that much last night?" She says with a chuckle. Asriel shakes his head as he sighs.

"N-No… just a dream..." He says as he looks to his hand. Frisk's eye raises as she gets worried.

"You want to talk about it?" Asriel smiles as he looks up at her.

"Don't worry… it was just another dream with Chara in it… We all three were… outside… spending time together… Called us 'brother' and 'sister' it's sorta funny…" He says as he smiles looking at his hand. Frisk smiles as her hand slips into his.

"Not in the slightest… I think its nice. You will have to tell me more later… I am going to get a shower." She says as she climbs out of bed before grabbing some clothes and slipping something on and leaving the room.

' _A wedding… Now.. that is something I want to do… marry Frisk… if only Chara could be here for that...'_ He sighs as he smiles. _'He would be so happy if I proposed to her… I know it…'_ He gets up and gathers his clothes as he dresses him self decently enough to get clothes from his room. He walks down stairs to see Zwei helping Toriel in the kitchen.

"I see… this is so much different than the cooking we do in Neziam." He says already adjusting to the fact his home has a name now. Asriel heads to his room, once inside he begins to gather his clothes for his shower.

' _With everything that has happen to us… is it too early to want to marry her? I mean… I want to take things as far as I can more than ever… before we loose the chance… everything has been getting really out of hand.'_ Asriel sighs as he leaves his room, heading to the shower.

/Frisk/

Frisk was sighing as she looks at the shower floor. Thoughts flowing through her head of everything that had happened so far.

' _There is so much on our shoulders...'_ She smiles knowing there is now a place for her people, though she felt things were moving much faster than she wanted.

' _At this rate… What will happen to me and Asriel? I want us to be happy… yet… I am afraid that this will stop everything between us. I just wish things would go back to being normal. However… there is nothing we can do about it.'_

She continues her shower as she washes up as quick as she could. A five minutes later she is drying off and getting dressed. She walks out of the bathroom where she bumps into Zwei on her way out.

"Oh my apologies Queen I didn't see you there." Frisk smiles as she shakes her head. It seems it would take some used to having another Sio'ta in the house as he is likely to be a little over-formal.

"It is quite fine Zwei, also please call me Frisk. When you go to our school the last thing we need is to cause a scene. Anyways was there something you needed?" She asks as she looks at him. He nods as he gives a smile.

"Toriel said to get you and the King for breakfast." He says as Frisk sighs.

"Call him Asriel, OK? The same applies to him as well." She says as this going to be annoying. Zwei looks at her with confusion.

"It is going to be strange… but I will try." He replies as he turns around and heads back down the hall and down the stairs.

' _Today is Saturday… maybe I can convince him to take me out somewhere nice this morning… I would like to spend time with just him for a while… ugh but Sans will be forced to go… not that I hate his presences… I just want some time with Asriel outside this house.'_ She gives a sigh as she walks down the hall to have breakfast. She walks downs the stairs and looks at the table to see everyone, but Asriel already sitting at the table. She raises her eyebrow as she looks down the downstairs hallway.

"Is Asriel still in the shower?" She asks as she moves to her seat. Zwei looks towards Frisk.

"I think he went back to his room… Maybe he is not hungry?" He says as Frisk gives a mental chuckle.

' _Asriel? Not hungry after a night like that? As if… I see the way he eats… and if he is hungry he chows down hard.'_ Frisk sighs as she pushes her seat back into the table.

"I will check up on him then..." She says as she walks off to Asriel's room and enters. She sees him sitting on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Howdy, ya silly goat. Something the matter?" She says as she closes the door and moves to sit next to him. His eyes were distant, but the moment she spoke he blinks and looks to her.

"Huh? Oh Howdy Frisk. Nothing is the matter, just a lot on my mind." Frisk sighs as she looks at him. Something was definitely bothering him or distracting him.

"OK, Now I know something is up, First your hard to wake up. Next your are not at the table eating already… and now you say nothing is the matter, yet your extremely distracted. Seriously Azzy, is something wrong?" She says as she places her hand on his. He looks over to her and sighs.

"Just… everything… It is all so much for us to do… and I don't know… It worries me that something bad could happen, then what would either one of us do? What if something happens to the other… could we truly carry every responsibility the other was helping carry? It worries me that something is going to happen and we regret it." He replies as he looks into her eyes. She leans her head forwards and rests her forehead against his. These worries… were understandable… she worried the same… everything was becoming… crazier. The look in his eyes screamed that he wanted to say something… that he had something he was hiding, yet it also questioned if he was ready to say what he wanted to say.

"I know… I worry about that too… come on, lets go eat breakfast alright? Then we can talk and figure this all out." She says with worry in her voice. Asriel smiles as he gives a nod. They get up and head back to the kitchen. Before giving a reason he was checking something for school.

Breakfast went by decently as Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel all explained some things to Zwei that he needed to know for the School and what not, since he wanted to learn about Humans and monsters, why not learn by experiencing school with Frisk and Asriel. Zwei listened intently as he made mental notes of everything. Toriel said she would take him out to go get some clothes and supplies for the school, and said Asgore would get the necessary paper-work done to have him placed under her as his Guardian while he was with them. Everything went quite after all was said and done for the morning routine. Asriel was still deep in thought of the dream this morning and what he _really_ wanted to do, while Frisk was mentally worrying over what she was going to do about everything, Sure she loved to help people… but it felt like Asriel and her were starting to drift apart suddenly.

He woke up acting weird and that made her feel like something was extremely wrong. She realized that she was being a bit selfish… and while she never wanted to be… she couldn't help it. The time in the underground really did wore her out with all the resets, it made her want to live peacefully with her new-found family… a family she never expected to grow this large. She had Asgore who treated her like his own, Sure he changed a bit from the really cheerful king that tried to move forwards with life she met in the underground, but he was still the very kind man in his heart and soul, She couldn't accept him as her 'Father', though she accepted that if she ever got to marry Asriel, she would gladly take him as a 'Father In-law'. Toriel treated her so much like her birth mother. It was no wonder she accepted her with open arms as her adoptive mother, Caroline… from Frisk's memories, now that she could recall some of the best days with her… she was exactly like Toriel. A loving mother who would do anything for her children, and one with a mighty temper if her children were harmed or in trouble. Asriel, yes he was her step-brother… yet she could care less, they truly were happy… or were they? She wondered if that 'soul resonance' that Kelnar and Mazerin spoke about was fake. Leina, she was like a big sister… hell she looks like she could be as well. She was kind and gentle, with a bit of a teasing and sisterly nature.

Nana, she was like a family friend who came to look after them all now… she was always with them unless something came up or she pushed her self too hard. Zwei was the cousin that came to visit at this point, He was a tad strange as he spoke of things that made no sense since they started to head home yesterday. Egel, He was truly her father and she loved every moment she got to spend with him… however pain filled her chest when he left her sight, a feeling that he would leave her again, though not by choice. She was upset at first learning what he held back… but to learn he took on a burden that he has no resistance to… to take her corruption away from her to hold it to himself to save her of the dangers it contains. A power born from hate… yet, the traits of the corruption was still in her… and she could use it. The corruption was a byproduct of it's hate when love was at it's weakest.

This was her family. A family of monsters stood before her. A family that would help each other move past the differences each held. Asgore's sins of his past were there...yet Toriel lives under the same roof as him instead of wanting a new home her self. Asriel's pain for wanting Chara to be with them was moved forwards with her help. With everyone's help She has moved past her loneliness and pain she had from her younger years. Nana was a guardian meant to just watch and do nothing, now helps with everything she can. From talking with everyone, to helping with their training. Egel finally was able to move past his fears of being a 'bad' father with Toriel's help… now that she thought about it…

' _My father has been spending a lot more time with mother… Oh no way! Don't tell me he likes her?! Hahaha! Oh this is funny, yet absolutely adorable…'_ Frisk mentally snickers and laughs at the thought of them being together. It was sorta funny as Toriel never seemed to really want to get with anyone...yet with how she has been enjoying her father's company… she may be looking for him make his move to her. She had no quarrels with that if they did so.

Either way she went back to thinking about her family. Toriel moved past the pain and fear she felt of loosing her children. Ever since they started to learn magic on a larger scale she has become more trusting of them, and knowing how dangerous this surface was she let them finally make choices them selves more often. Zwei… she didn't know much about him yet, she felt like they would help him as he would help them. Leina, finally moved from that single-minded mentality she lived in, and finally got a body with Frisk's help.

Now all there was left to think about for her family, was the Skeletons and Mazerin… there was not much about the soul, but it sure did want to help.

 _"Mother you alright?"_ Mazerin says in her head pulling her out of her thoughts. She did wonder how they could talk in their heads… yet not hear their thoughts. She smiles as she looks at the soul.

"Yes I am quite fine, Mazerin. Just a lot on my mind." She replies looking at Mazerin. She could feel it's confusion as what appears to be them looking at her.

" _About what mother?"_ Mazerin's wording had become increasingly better in the past twenty-four hours… it was terrifying how fast they were maturing.

"About everything, that had happened so far. By the way, Leina you are really out-doing your self at the rate little Mazerin is learning… they have gotten really better at speaking." Frisk says as she looks to Leina. Leina looks at her and shakes her head.

"That… I will say is not my doing. Ever-since we visited Neziam, Their maturity rate has increased rapidly… I have no idea why as my creator didn't have knowledge of Sio'ta Guardians and how they grew." Leina says as she looks at the soul floating in her lap.

" _It is because of all of you! You grew slowly over the years while being in Mother and the fact you were near full maturity. I have had several Sio'ta to connect to, and with my connection to you as Sio'ta guardians count as Sio'ta still in the eyes of our souls it allows me to grow even faster!"_ Mazerin says as Frisk, Leina, Zwei and Asriel's eyes all widen as they look at Mazerin.

"Where… did you learn all that?" Frisk says as she looks at the soul. They were all caught off guard as they felt Mazerin's happiness.

" _I learned it from the souls! When I connected to all the Sio'ta at Neziam their souls spoke to me! A growing Sio'ta guardian can learn through a soul connection at a young age… Auntie Leina, you soul says that it didn't learn like this as your creator still had you in their soul somewhat. They died after creating you and separating you from your corruption in order to send you to their decedent Sio'ta. The next one to be born by their soul genetics! I… wonder where your other half is now though? A normal Sio'ta creating a Sio'ta guardian has to create two! One with the purity, and one with the corruption. I was born without need of worry for my Corruption twin thanks to Mother's purity. Mother's purity when replicated by Alphys was then transferred into Father! Still back to the question I wonder where your corruption is… it should have been born into mother with you, even grandfather Egel, cannot remove you and your counterpart, you were not in her soul, but in her body's mind-scape. Her soul could not carry you and your counterpart in her soul without destroying you all!"_ Mazerin says as all three of them stare at them.

They were still in slight shock, Mazerin still sounded innocent and has learned a lot from the souls of the other Sio'ta. Frisk looks over to Zwei.

"Zwei, what all do you know about Sio'ta Guardians? Is it even practiced in Neziam?" She asks as Zwei shakes his head.

"No, it is a forbidden teaching there, I do not know much, but from what I remember. The reason for that is cause of the corruption portion of the Guardians… they always went crazy and started to do evil acts. Without the _love_ portion to help control them… they couldn't control themselves… we also figured that is why they cannot revive someone like sio'ta. No one has ever attempted to create a Sio'ta guardian with _both_ portions as it was theorized to be impossible. Also, if we did practice it… the author would have to write a lot more characters in… and hes already received criticism about having too many important characters that he created..." Zwei says as everyone looks at him worriedly.

"What are you talking about? Author? Criticism? Important Characters? You are talking like this is some sort of story or something..." Asriel says looking at Zwei with quite a bit of worry in his eyes. Zwei looks at everyone and sighs.

"Forget about that, just ignore that. What matters is that no, we do not practice it, and I don't know all that much about them." He says as he avoids the strange questions.

' _I keep forgetting that I seem to be the only one who knows you are there divine being...'_ Zwei thinks insanely to himself. _'HEY I AM NOT INSANE!'_ He screams mentally into his voidless mind. Zwei gives up, giving a heavy mental sigh deciding not to anger who ever he was talking about.

" _Mother, like I was saying though… the way Aunt Leina's creator died… it should have given you both Guardians… The other guardian is out there… and if what Zwei said is true… then they could be causing big issues. If they were inside you Leina's purity would have protected you from the corrupted guardian."_ This had a worrying affect on Frisk, Asriel and Leina. Zwei thought hard on it and it was a scary thought to him, however he had other things on his mind.

"This… makes things so much more complicated…" Frisk groans, Toriel looks at her worried.

"What is wrong my child? What has made things more complicated?" She asks as she was worried what had changed now.

"Well… besides the fact Mazerin has had a _huge_ maturity boost in the past twenty-four hours… There is _another_ sio'ta guardian out there… and they could be causing damage if they have a body… one that is the exact opposite of Leina. We learned a lot about the 'Corruption' that lies in the souls of the Sio'ta… and when a _normal_ Sio'ta creates a **Sio'ta Guardian** , they create two… one for the pure form of their soul… and one for the corruption. Removing the corruption from the soul fragment they break off. However, Leina and her counterpart… were inside their creator's body when they died… in order to send them to their next descendant. I don't understand how that exactly works… something to do with the genetics of a soul… anyways Mazerin… was saying I should have had _both_ of them… but I only had Leina… the other one is missing." Frisk says as the room goes quiet, this was indeed some news that complicated things.

Egel sighs as he looks around at everyone.

"Come now, while this is indeed some grave news, let it not dampen our day. I am sure everyone has some things they need to do?" Everyone nods in agreement as there were things to get done.

"Hey Azzy, if your not busy want to take me out somewhere this morning?" Frisk asks hoping to go out and do something with Asriel. He sighs as he looks at her.

"Sorry, I.. have something I need to do. I really do want to go out with you… its just I have something on my mind I need to get taken care of." He says as he gets up and leaves the table. Frisk feels pain in her chest as she looks at him leave the house through the front door. Toriel notices this as she decides to try and help Frisk.

"Frisk sweetie, would you like to join me and Zwei in going to the store? Perhaps you can find some more of those Dresses for you to wear to impress Asriel." She offers. Frisk thinks it through as several thoughts go in her head.

' _Asriel… Is there something I did wrong? You have been acting strange all morning… have you finally grown tired of me… have I become so repetitive in everything I do that it tires you, or bores you? Where did I go wrong? I wish you would talk to me Asriel… I can feel your even blocking my attempts to link into your mind… is what your thinking about something your afraid of me finding out?'_ Her thoughts continously becoming more and more depressing as she continues to dwell on the thoughts. Leina noticed the look her eyes as she sighs.

"Frisk, why don't you go with your mother. I am sure there are quite a few outfits you can find to surprise Asriel when he gets home. Perhaps he just needs some alone time to think about his situation in all this. I mean this has been a big leap for you both." Leina looks at Frisk, who turns and looks at Leina and nods.

"Your right, I will go… maybe looking at clothing will help clear my mind. My outfits are getting a bit tight anyways." She says as she gives a gentle tug on her shirt. Toriel nods as she understood what Frisk was saying.

"OK, Let us get going then. Leina would you like to join us? You could use some more outfits as well..." Toriel offers to the Guardian. Leina shakes her head as she smiles.

"I would love to, but sadly at the rate the little one is growing I need to watch over them in case they end up hitting the growth limit and need a body. If I don't watch over them it could be very fatal as it lies within the amount of soul power they have gathered up from everything around them. I thank you for the offer, if you don't mind feel free to grab a couple of dresses in my size." Leina replies as she smiles. Toriel returns the smile as She, Zwei and Frisk all take off soon after and meet up with Papyrus outside.

"Ah, Hello Frisk." Papyrus says, no longer hiding behind the facade personality. Toriel was taken back, but does not question it.

"Hey Papyrus, where is Sans?" Frisk asks as she looks around for the yellow eyed skeleton.

"We were walking over to visit, when he told me to stay in case someone came out, He went after Asriel as he was leaving the house alone for a change." Papyrus says with a worried look on his face.

"Asriel said he needed to do…" Frisk says with pain in her voice, her face slightly crest fallen.

"Do not worry Queen Frisk. I am sure like Leina said that he was going to clear his head." Zwei says as he tries to help comfort her. Frisk looks over to him with a slight look of annoyance.

"Call me Frisk. OK? Lets get going before I keep thinking about this..." She says with a sigh as they all gather in the car. Toriel starts the car as she takes them all out to get Zwei ready for the week ahead.

Asriel – down the road –

Asriel walks down the sidewalk at a slightly fast pace, His thoughts constantly wandering between what should he do, why is everything happening, what is going to happen, and what is going to happen between him and Frisk. He thought about this all and he would be lying if he said he didn't have a thought about putting their relationship on hold.

' _I can't… Frisk nearly died because I did that so suddenly… and she is possibly worried I have grown tired of her or something. It's far from it to be honest… I just… want to have a decent life with her. Her smile, her laugh, her overbearing kindness will likely put us in danger one day. I don't care if she wants to be selfish about keeping me… I don't care about the few flaws she has… its cause of those flaws that I love her. She is too kind, and people will take advantage of that. Sure she isn't stupid… but we are not perfect and there will be times someone will trick one of us into other thoughts. I mean Chara could do it when he was weak! I can't… I won't just stop my love for her cause of some issues we are having… yet I don't know if we can stand the pressure without falling into a fight that we will both regret.'_ Asriel gives a sigh as he continues to walk down the sidewalk.

Sans was a distance behind him watching him from afar. He was wondering the heck the kid was doing. Asriel was distracted the entire time he was walking, his head turned to the sky several times, before he sighed and looked forwards.

' _What is going on, Hes acting weird as hell… He isn't with Frisk like he normally is. Now I get that there may be times they be alone to relax from one another, but to be alone and this deep distracted… something is up.'_ Sans sighs as he continues to follow Asriel. After about thirty minutes Sans sees Asriel stop in front of a Jewelry shop, Asriel looks up to the name of the store, 'Forever Bindings'. A strange, yet somewhat cheesy named jewelry store, Asriel gives a sigh as he walks in. Sans walks across the street as he watches Asriel inside.

Asriel walks up to someone behind a counter in the center of the building. There were several people and counters all around, each one had one to three people at them. The person in the middle just finishes with their customer as Asriel walks up. "Hello sir, how may I help you today? Is there something you are looking for, for a loved one or a family member?" The person was a male, mid-aged with blue hair and brown eyes.

"uh… Yeah. I was wondering what would you recommend… for an engagement ring..." Asriel asks with a slight redness seeping past his fur. His eyes looking off to the side, obviously embarrassed to ask. The man give him a questioning look.

"Why so embarrassed? If you are looking to buy a ring to give to the one you love, you should be rather excited!" He says with a smile, yet his eyes asked another question. Asriel sighs as he looks to the man, he is a bit taken back by the look in his eyes. The eyes were asking why he was looking for a ring when the man could tell he was not even eighteen.

"I can tell you are questioning why I am here asking for an engagement ring..." He says with a slight smile. The man gives a slight nod as he looks at Asriel.

"The girl I love… we have been having a rough time. An old friend of ours recently died… and before that we have been looked upon doing lots of great things, I don't want to loose the only chance I may to be with her forever." He says putting things lightly as he doubts anyone would believe the true story. The man looks at him and is unable to see anything that tipped him off to deception.

"I see, well I can help you look through some rings… or you can place a custom order one… or you can think about everything some more, cause I can tell you are still not sure you are ready for this..." He says looking straight at Asriel, who gives a quiet chuckle. He was right… he was not sure if was ready for this.

"I think… I will consider it more… thanks." Asriel says as he turns, the man sticks his hand out and grabs his shoulder.

"Anytime, If you decide on going through with this. Ask for Mike… that is me. I will help you choose the ring for your love… After all, These are 'Now… or never' moments that shouldn't be lightly chosen for." Mike says as he lets go of Asriel's shoulder. Asriel says thanks again before he leaves. He walks out of the store and starts to head down the sidewalk some before Sans walks out in front of him from a tree.

"Heya, buddy. What were you doing in that store?" Sans asks as he looks to Asriel, he sighs as he looks to Sans. He should have expected him to show himself sooner or later.

"Howdy Sans. It was nothing important..." He says, his voice soundly slightly depressed. He was indeed down the more he thought about it.

"Come on Az, speak to me. I can help ya out… that is what I am here for." Sans says as he looks to Asriel. He was worried that Asriel was thinking of doing something stupid.

"Why are you prying so much? Can't I have something private?!" Asriel snaps a bit looking at Sans. He sighs as he looks to the ground.

"Sorry… it's just… Everything is getting to me. It's stressful you know? It is not important though. Not yet." He says as he tries to walk past Sans as his hand reaches out and grabs Asriel's arm. Asriel looks at Sans, and sees his eye glowing brighter and his face expressing some anger.

"You are really starting to piss me off… You have been acting strange all day. While you were in the shop, _I_ got a _text_ from Tor, saying that Frisk is worried beyond normal. _IF_ you even dare break her heart now, and during all this shit. I will personally kick your ass and take you to Undyne and let her kick your ass afterwards! Undyne would not hesitate beat you senseless for hurting her. Be aware that during your _'little'_ phase… that she was not informed… _we_ all knew she would act instantly cause deep down… she is still the same person. The kind who if their family is harmed… she will retaliate with out no remorse… She cares for the kid like a little sister… Hell I would place a bet she is second if not first on her priority to protect… with you right after because Frisk cares about you!" He says angrily. Asriel sighs with a smile on his face some catching Sans off-guard. He looks to Sans with his eyes giving a gentle and sad look.

"You really… think so low… that I would do that willingly? That I would put her through that pain again? You think I would even let my self continue to live if I did that?" He says his voice hurt and even more depressingly down. Sans realizes what he said and how he acted. He legs go of Asriel's arm as they stand there.

"Sorry...i guess not. Sorry about that… Listen, I know shit is rough right now, so please talk to me..." He asks again as Asriel sighs. He turns and gives Sans a hand motion to follow. Sans turns and follows Asriel, They walk for several hours as he leads him to the far outskirts of town. Sans looks at him with a questioning look.

"If you wanted to go out this far… then why didn't you just ask me to take us here.." Sans says they are near edge of the forest Frisk and Asriel used to sneak towards Belara. Asriel sighs as he sits up against a tree in the shade. The sun was starting to go down slowly, Sans took a seat in the grass and dirt in front of Asriel. Asriel looks to the sky as he gives another sigh.

"Because… then I couldn't think about how I want to explain this… don't repeat anything I say… cause I have not fully decided what I am going to do...or if I am going to do this..." Asriel says as Sans's eye widens some.

' _The kid… is that indecisive? To the point he is unable to decide if he really wants to do so? Hes always been so straight forwards in what he wanted… now...'_ Sans sighs as he looks at Asriel.

"Alright, I won't tell a _soul._ " He says with a smirk. Asriel glares at him as he puts his hands up. "OK not in the mood for jokes… I won't tell anyone." He says as Asriel looks back to the sky.

"I had a dream this morning… I dreamed of everyone in the backyard… the sounds of bells were in the air… everyone was dressed nicely… and well first thing I noticed was a young-aged Chara… standing there in front of the front row of seats… there were so many people.. humans...Monsters...Sio'ta… To my side was Jake and Fenor smiling and giving me a look of congratulations at me. Then… suddenly someone was playing a piano and Frisk was being brought down a red carpet… with Egel next to her..." He says retelling the dream. Sans's eye widens as he realizes what the dream was… Asriel had a dream of marrying Frisk…

"I am sure you already know what the dream was about… Ever since I woke up… I have had this feeling… this uncertainty… that I could lose Frisk any day now… when I saw Chara… it hit me… that everything… is being taken away from me… starting with Chara… he was my brother and the closest person to me before Frisk came into my life… I fear if I don't… I will lose her forever…" Asriel says as a couple of tears fall down his face.

"I don't know what I should do… or if I am ready for this… but I want to decide my self… I don't want to have someone tell me what to do… cause if they make the choice… if someone pushes me for it… and one of us is not ready… then it could cause complications… I don't want to hurt Frisk..." He says as he stands up. "Sans… just take me home… OK? I want to get some rest..." Sans gives a sigh as he stands. What could he say… the kid wanted to do this himself.

' _Kid… I… feel like a complete asshat now… geeze… I threatened him… and he was worried for Frisk… Damn it… I over reacted and now I… damn it.'_ Sans felt worse as he stood up. Now he was thinking of a way to truly apologize for his actions. Cause he felt like he just insulted Asriel big time… and unnecessarily.

They walk a bit before Sans manages to get his thoughts cleared enough to bring them back to the Dreemurr house. Asriel, walks straight to the front door and enters not saying anything more. Sans opens his phone and sends Toriel a text.

" _Sorry, tor… he is really out of it… He told me why… but I can't tell you… he told me not to tell anyone so I gotta keep a promise… though now I feel like a complete asshat… Sorry for the language… but it is true…_ " -Sans

Sans closes his phone as he pulls a chair out of thin air and takes a seat in it. He slides a hand into his pocket as he pulls his cigar case out, before he opens it up and pulls a cigar out.

"This is going to be a long weekend..." Sans says as he takes a match out and strikes it against his hand.

Asriel walks straight to his room. He walks into his room, which the door was left open as he is greeted by Nana, who was sitting on her pillow yawning.

"Evening Asriel, everything alright?" She asks as looks at him, He doesn't answer as he takes a seat, before flopping over onto his bed and closing his eyes. Nana sights as she lays back down.

' _Guess its just one of those days...'_ She thinks as she stares at the ceiling. She lies there for a while before she flies off to see what is going on in the rest of the house.

/Asriel's Dream/

Asriel found himself on a hill, similar to the one Frisk had conjured up that morning in her head after the incident with Omega at school. He looks around as all seems calm and nothing is happening.

"So like the view Brother?" A voice calls out from behind him. Asriel turns around to see Chara standing there in his green shirt with a yellow stripe and a pair of blue shorts.

"It is rather calming ain't it? A wonderful view of the surface..." He says with a smile as his red eyes stare out into the horizon with a gentle breeze blows past his light brown hair.

"You are not Chara… chara died and is not going to come back anytime soon." Asriel says with a stare as he puts himself on guard. Chara turns to him and nods.

"You are right. Chara did die… but not your memories of me. I guess you could say your sub-conscious created me for this moment… you need help… so your brain went to the one person you want to help you the most… me." Chara says as he takes a seat and lies back.

"So tell me, Az. What is the issue… it will help better if you explain it." He says as he stares into the sunless sky that was lit brightly. Asriel sighs as he walks up to Chara taking a seat next to him. He looks to the sky as he give a longer more tired sigh.

"… I don't know if I should take the risk and ask Frisk to marry me once this is all over… I don't want to lose her… if I lose her then… everything… will just fall apart and I will never get to..." He says as Chara sighs he looks over to Asriel with an annoyed glare.

"Start at the beginning… Don't tell me the point… we have time here in your head… so go slowly… it helps trust me… with the memories you have that Frisk shared with you… that Leina shared with her… of me… of Chara… there was one technique that always helped me… and that was to start at the beginning and ask my self… what would Jared do? Cause even though he and his team created me… he was like family almost." He says as he turns back to the sky.

Asriel sights at he starts to recall everything and starts from the beginning of the morning, describing everything he felt in the dream… and afterwards. How his emotions are mixed and his thoughts are indecisive. After retelling everything he sighs as he looks to Chara.

"I don't get why I am like this… I want to… I really do… however something is holding me back and I hate this… Frisk is worried about me… probably thinks it's too much for me to handle… if anyone will break off our relationship… it will be under her words, not mine. Cause I can't… I can't hurt her again." Asriel pulls his knees up to his chest as he looks to the ground, pain in his voice the more he explained. Chara looks at him with a worried expression as he gets up and looks to Asriel.

"Do it." Chara says looking down at Asriel, who looks up at him with a questioning look.

"I am not the real Chara, I am not anyone special… I was created by _you_ to help you solve a problem that you needed a friendly shoulder and ear to lean on and talk to. You want to know why you are acting like this? It is because your afraid the moment you ask, she will reject you… and your worried of being used again… being betrayed! Our Frisk is not like that… she would never hurt you… ever, she couldn't bring her self to kill you even if it meant to save the world!" Chara yells out surprising Asriel. He looks back down and sighs.

"Stop worrying about it! Seriously… It scares me… to see you like this… cause this is what caused me to revert… I nearly gained complete control back on the surface then a thought passed by… 'What if… I lose control and hurt brother and Frisk? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!' The moment I thought that… it was over for me. Damn it Az… just take the chance at hand. Like that guy Mike said. 'Now or never moments shouldn't be ignored'. So don't let this pass you by." He says as Asriel smiles. He lets his legs go and spreads out before lying back.

"Your right… Thanks." He replies as Chara gives a chuckle.

"You know I have a question though… Why have you not given a nickname to Frisk?" He asks as Asriel's expression turns to that one of confusion.

"Well I guess I never thought about it… Does she really need one? I mean her name is-" Chara gives a chuckle as he looks at Asriel.

"A Frisky thing? Come on, give her a nickname, she calls you 'Azzy'… hmm why not Frisky? Frisky Bits? Risky Frisky? No… that one is weird… hmmm Frizky? Fris? 'isk? No…. Dang it her name is is tricky to nickname… though Frisky Bits works…" Asriel give an annoyed look at Chara, who chuckles at his expression.

"You know… this brings up another one of my memories… and since this is the final time you will see 'me' like this till I get reborn along side you and Frisk… I wonder… why you always seemed to have a 'Crush' on me… Don't think I never noticed… wait… did you think I was a _girl…_ back in the underground when we first met?!" Chara asks with a smirk on his face. Asriel's face lights up as he looks to Chara.

"W-What? N-No!" Chara bursts into laughter.

"Haha! You did! You really thought I was a girl when I still hadn't chosen a gender! Still would have been your 'Brother' though! Haha oh god! This is awesome! Who knew you had the _hots_ for your brother when you were just a kid!" Asriel growls as he looks away.

"Shut up Chara..." Chara slowly stops laughing and smiles.

"It was nice… to do this… I think our time here is up." He says as he stands up.

"Let us see each other for real… in the next life… though you will have less fur." He says as he stands there Asriel stands up and looks to Chara with a sadden expression on his face, a tear falls down his face as he looks at Chara.

"Yeah… guess this is goo-" Chara wraps his arms around Asriel's stomach and back as his head rests against to chest.

"Don't say goodbye. Ever. Cause we _will_ see each other again… and congratulations brother… tell Sis I said congrats as well." He says with a smile as a couple of tears fall down his own face.

"Alright little bro… I will. You take care you here me?" He says as it fills him with happiness and peace to let go of Chara finally to let him rest in peace till they meet again.

/Real world/

Asriel wakes up, his eyes slowly open as he sits up and looks to his clock. 'Five Forty-Five'. He climbs out of bed and makes his way to the living room. Frisk and Zwei were on the couch talking some, though Frisk's words were hollow some.

"Hey, is Sans here still?" He calls out as Frisk turns to look at him. Worry fills her eyes as she opens her mouth.

"Yeah… I think hes still out front. We just got back and he was asleep in a chair." She says, her words in pain as she looks to the ground. Asriel smiles as he walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey… tomorrow… I want to take you out somewhere nice, so stop fretting alright? I just had a lot on my mind and I got it all cleared out now. I love you Frisk, don't ever think otherwise." He says as he walks to the front door and leaves. Frisk stares at the ground, in shock. Her heart pounding and her face red. Her hand went to her forehead as she smiles.

"Yeah… I know you do…" She says quietly as she feels fear fly off her shoulders and Zwei gives a chuckle.

"Everyone told you it'd be OK. Now come on relax! And maybe go look through the dresses you and Toriel picked out." Zwei smiles as he looks at Frisk, who's back was still turned to him gave a nod.

"Y-Yeah..." _'I… Feel like an idiot… to think that he would do something like that… haha Azzy… can't wait to see what you have in store for me...'_ Frisk thinks as she is unable to controls the blush on her face.

Asriel walks outside as he looks to his right to see Sans asleep in the chair. He reaches over and gives him a shake.

"Sans, wake up I need you to take me somewhere." He says as he looks at him with a serious expression. Sans cracks open his eye as he looks at Asriel. He smirks as he starts to stand, he stretches as he gets onto his feet.

"Heya, buddy. Where ya need to go?" He asks as he looks at him. Asriel was standing more seriously, his eyes no longer looking around with distracted thoughts and his face was dead on serious. He finally had his thoughts straight enough to make his decision.

"Take me to that jewelry store, I have an order to place." He says as Sans smiles. Sans starts to walk off as Asriel follows suit, they vanish as they leave the view of the house. They are soon walking in front of 'Forever Bindings'.

"I will wait out here for ya… you got the money for this?" Sans asks as Asriel smirks. He sticks his hand out as a small check book pops out.

"Thanks to Dad setting up an account for everyone of us and having mine and Frisk's allowances automaticlly transferred… I think I should have plenty… even more so since I was never much of a spender." Asriel says with a smile. Sans looks at Asriel and pats him on the shoulder.

"Well, best get going before they close." Sans says with a smile as Asriel turns and heads in.

Asriel walks up to the center counter and didn't see Mike. There was a lady standing behind the counter.

"Hey is Mike around? He told me to ask for him, next time I came in." He says as the lady nods.

"Give me one moment." She says as she walks off. Asriel stands there waiting as Mike comes out a few minutes later.

"Hey there, you finally got everything cleared up in your head?" He says as he sticks his hand out, Asriel takes it in his own and gives it a firm shake.

"You bet, I think I want to see about getting a custom ring. Something that matches her unique qualities, while capturing her beauty." Asriel says as Mike smiles. Asriel was defininitely ready for this now, in Mike's eyes he could see him being more proud of his choice.

"Alright, lets talk then… is there a certain date you need it by?" He asks with a smile Asriel nods as he looks at him.

"Yes, if possible. Tomorrow." Mike's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, that is quite a request… I am not sure if that is even possible." He was completely unsure, as custom rings here were at least several days if not a week or two before they were ready.

"I know… but… I want to propose tomorrow… I have everything in mind for the evening. Please can you see about it?" Asriel requests as Mike smiles. He places his hands up slightly as he sighs.

"Alright, now let us see what you want on this custom ring," He asks as He and Asriel get into discussing the Details, Mike writes them all down as he gives a sigh, He really ended up with quite a job.

"Alright, that is all said and done, what name should I put this under? Oh and the total will be six hundred forty eight, with tax, and the speed payment as we never had an overnight custom ring request." Asriel nods as he opens his his check book and writes some numbers down and hands it to Mike.

"Normally we don't accept checks, but I can make an acception for the Prince of Monsters.." He says with a smile Asriel's eyes widen some as he gives a chuckle.

"Everyone in this city knows who you and Frisk the ambassador. I mean come on really? Anyways..." He leans closer to Asriel and smiles.

"Between you and me… the ring is a lot more expensive… just decided to help you out, The people need a proper example of love between our races, if I can assist in that, then why not?" He says quietly and takes the check.

"Place it under Asriel Dreemurr." Mike nods as he finishes writing everything down.

"Alright, check back tomorrow then. Take care _Prince_ Asriel." He says as Asriel thanks him for the help, he turns around and heads out of the building, his emotions cheering off in a million different ways inside him. Sans was leaning against the wall near the entrance smiling.

"So how did it go?" Asriel just smile as he walks off, Sans just joins him, already knowing the answer without hearing him speak. Asriel was distracted with happy thoughts as his steps were more springy and happy. Sans gave a chuckle and decides that perhaps a slight walk would be good… let Asriel calm down some before he sees Frisk, least he spoil his own surprise.

' _So the kid is going through with it? Surprised he made up his mind so quickly… it was only four hours ago he was terrified that this could be a mistake. Wonder what made him change his mind… ah well it ain't my private life…'_ Sans thinks as he smiles, He wonders how Frisk will take the news and his smile grows even larger.

They walk around for a good hour and a half before Asriel realizes that Sans didn't take them home, this thoughts finally calmed down enough as he looked to the Skeleton as he stops in his tracks.

"Hey what did you run out of Teleportation juice or something?" He asks with a smile. Sans gives a chuckle and shakes his head.

"If Frisk saw how excited you were just now… do you think she would just let it go before she searched hard to find out what made you so happy?" He says with a smirk. Asriel keeps smiling as he looks forwards. He shakes his head as he looks to the sky.

"Anyways I am ready to go home… Mom will be fixing dinner now." He says as staring at the orange sky. Sans nods as they soon find themselves in front of the house. Asriel waves bye to Sans as he rushes in, to be greeted by everyone heading to the kitchen table. Frisk turns to face him with a smile on her face.

"There you are, we were wondering when you going to return! Come on Azzy, time to eat!" She exclaims as Asriel nods as he quickly joins them. The dinner went nicely as everyone talked and enjoyed the meal. Zwei was starting to understand things as Frisk and Toriel explained a lot of things to him during his trip to the town.

Night fall came slowly Asriel as his chest flutters with happy feelings. Frisk looks at him as he had seemed much happier than when he left.

"So Azzy, what did you have to go do in the city?" She asks looking at him. Asriel looks at her and his smiles widen.

"That would spoil the surprise! I can't just tell you since it is for tomorrow!" He says with a cheery voice. Frisk gives a chuckle as she gives in.

"Alright, well I wonder what you have planned..." She says with a smile. Asriel turns back to help Toriel with the dishes.

Everyone was soon heading to bed, Asriel say he wants everything to go a certain way so tonight he was staying in his room. He gave her a kiss on the lips goodnight as he headed to bed. The next day was going to be one he was going give memories that last for years go come.

The night went silently as day came quickly. Asriel woke up as his alarm went off. He wanted to get a head start on everything as he got up and shuts it off. It was Six thirty as he quickly gathers his clothes for the moment and leaves to get a shower.

Thirty minutes later he gets out as he is dressed in a black hoodie with the Dreemurr symbol on it and a pair of blue jeans he heads to the living room as he takes a seat on the couch.. He pulls his phone out as he starts to scroll through his contacts before he stops on Mettaton's number.

He smiles as he begins to type away a text.

" _Howdy MT, I need a favor. Think you can help me setup the mood for something? It is for Frisk and I don't want this to be ruined by anything."_ -Asriel

He starts waits a moment as a reply comes back.

" _Sure darling! I will do my absolute best! What do you have planned for Frisk-darling, if you don't mind me asking."_ -Mettaton

He smiles as he types away his response.

" _As long as you promise not to tell a single soul, I will tell you."-_ Asriel

" _Deal, now let me hear it!"-_ Mettaton

" _I am proposing to Frisk, with everything that has gone on… I can't let her slip away from me… so I want to make her mine."_ -Asriel

" _That is absolutely glamorous! I am so excited to see this. Oh is everyone going to be invited to hear the proposal?!"_ \- Mettaton

" _Yeah, I want everyone to be there, that's why I need your help. I want to do so in a perfect setting under the stars tonight. Will you get everyone to help you like it is something you wanted to do and invited everyone?"- Asriel_

" _Yeah sure thing Darling! I will get right on it!"_ \- Mettaton

Asriel smiles as he looks around, he begins to plan out where to take her first… a way to distract her till the evening. He gets an idea as he scrolls through his contacts again sending a text to Sans.

"Azzy? What are you doing up this early?" Frisk's voice calls out gently into the living room. Causing Asriel to jump slightly. He looks over to the stairs to see Frisk up and a bout in Asriel's red T-shirt. He blushes slightly seeing her like that as it looked really good on her.

"Getting everything ready for this evening..." He says. His thoughts go back to where his dream with Chara and his talk about Frisk and a nickname for her… he really should come up with one or choose one for her.

"I see… you are really _hyped_ up for this…" She says with a light laugh, Asriel joins in with her laugh as he really was, and who could blame him with what he was going to do.

"I guess so… haha. Let me just say… this is something that will last in our memories… in everyone's memories for years go come." He says with a smile. Frisk gives him a questioning look as she wonders what is going on in his head.

' _In everyone's memories? He must be planning something really big. I would press and figure it out… but to see him work this hard… I want to see it first hand and I want to let him have his fun. I like him when hes trying… it reminds me what he has more of than anything else… his willpower is so strong when he finds what he wants.'_ Frisk thinks as she smiles.

"Alright, can't wait to see what you have in store." She says as he gives a light chuckle.

"Hey I should be asking you something now… why are _you_ up this early?" her face flushes some as she looks away.

"I… was coming to sneak into bed with you… I kept waking up without you next to me." She replies as Asriel gives another chuckle, causing her to pout and glare at him.

"Sorry… it's just… it's adorable. You know… I think I may return to my old room… I miss the view from the second floor in the morning." He says as her eyes widen some. Asriel was planning something _huge_ now… He was going above and beyond and already had her heart pounding with just his words. Asriel had an aura about him, one that made her feel safe… and she was over eight feet away from. This was a feeling that made her feel lighter than air in just that moment.

"I… can't wait for that day..." His smile grows larger as he looks at her.

"I don't think you will need to wait long. How about you get some rest… come lie your head down on my lap." He says as he looks at her. She does not waste time as she quietly and quickly walks down the rest of the stairs and climbs over the arm of the couch and lies her head down on his lap. He gives a chuckle as he rests his left hand on her head and rubs it.

"Sleep well Frisk." He says the morning continues quietly. A couple of hours later Asriel gently leaves Frisk there as he heads out, not before he finds a blanket and covers Frisk up. He heads out as he goes across the street to Sans's place.

He goes over and talks with Sans privately of everything he has planned. Sans listens intently and goes along with his ideas, the kid was thinking up a storm to try and make this as best as he could. All he really needed was an opening to get the ring and that is where Sans came into play.

"So Sans, think you can get me the time I need to get the ring and be back?" Asriel asks as he looks to Sans.

Sans thinks it over with a sigh, keeping Frisk distracted all of a sudden was going to be tricky… but he could pull it off… if anything he could pull her to the side and have a little chat with her about something. Sans looks at Asriel and gives a nod.

"Yeah, I can… though it may not end well… she is a feisty one when someone suddenly changes everything when she is doing something." He says as he feared this was gonna be a challenge, Frisk was gonna want to know why the heck he suddenly interrupted them.

"Alright, now one final person to talk to before this all goes down… the father." He says as he some slight fears.

"Calm down buddy, Egel is going to laugh and say yes to this, to ask for a father's blessing who already approves of ya is not that hard." Sans says with a chuckle.

"Still nerve-wrecking… Anyways see you tonight Sans." He says as he quickly takes off without letting Sans say anything more.

"Haha, he is really energetic." He says as he walks out of his room and waves to Papyrus.

"Alright, we got work to do Paps, kid is gonna need our help for a big event tonight." He says as Papyrus looks at him before nodding.

/Dreemurr house/

Frisk was slowly start to wake up as Asriel walked into the house, he quickly walked upstairs and went straight to Egel's room. Frisk saw Asriel and wondered why he seemed to be in such a hurry.

Asriel knocks on Egel's door rather loudly causing the man to jump a bit.

"Come on in… no need to knock so loudly though." Egel's voice came from the other side. Asriel walks in and gives a wave to Egel.

"Howdy Egel, I would like to talk to you about something important." He says as he closes the door. Egel looks at Asriel as he takes a seat on his bed.

"Alright, speak then. It is not every day you come to speak to me of serious matters." He says with a questioning look upon his face. Asriel looks seriously at Egel as he sighs.

"Egel Kein, I Asriel, have come ask you for your blessing in taking your daughter's hand in marriage." Asriel says as he stares him dead in the eyes. Egel's eyes widen some as he was not expecting this at all, he stares at Asriel for a moment before he finally snaps out of his daze.

"Asriel, you know what you are asking right? You are asking for my daughter's hand in marriage and you are not even of human's societies legal age… This is a very serious matter..." He says sternly as he narrows his eyes. Asriel does not flinch as he looks at him.

"Indeed, but I believe that the human society rules can go up their ass for all I care." He says surprising Egel once more. Asriel was dead serious and dead set on making this happen properly for him. Egel and Asriel stare at each other for several minutes before Egel finally smiles and bursts into laughter.

"Hahaha… You are definitently worthy of marrying my daughter Asriel, you didn't even need to ask, yet you did! You spoke like a monster from the old times who cared not for what rules said, you want what you desire the most, and that is being with my daughter for years to come. I give you my blessing in marrying Frisk. You better take good care of her or I will break you. Though if you ever meet her mother after you die… prepare for some very long deserved ass whooping before she gives you her own blessings and congratulations." He says with a smile. Asriel smiles as he stands up and wraps his arms around Egel.

"Thank you Egel… this means everything to me." He says as gives his likely father in-law a hug.

"No, thank you for allowing me the chance to see this, it was always a fear that I would never see Frisk again and never get to see her be married. And you have granted this old man a wish he always wanted." He says with a smile

"Now get out of here and get going, I am sure you have a lot to do before you ask her." He says, Asriel laughs as he quickly lets go and leaves the room. On his way out his phone buzzes as he looks down at it and reads the text message.

" _Hello everyone! I am holding a Glamourous Event this evening for everything that has happened so far, We have been graced with so many wonderful things and with all the hard times around us I thought it'd be nice hold an event! I am going to perform and treat everyone in the park this evening, Feel free to invite anyone and everyone darlings! I guarantee you this will be a night you will all remember! Remember to stay beautiful, Glamorous, and Fabulous my fans, Friends, and family! It will be held at the park closest to Dreemurr home, I though I'd bring it close to home after all!" -_ Mettaton

"Looks like MT, is holding an event… everyone is invited. Better get ready, its at seven." Asriel says as he finally walks out of the room and heads to Frisk's room as he knocks on her door.

"Y-Yes?!" Frisk's voice comes from the other side. Her voice sounded somewhat heavy and embarrassed.

"It's Asriel, can I come in?" He asks as he hears fumbling around.

"U-uh… I… am a bit busy..." She says her voice obviously embarrassed about something.

"Frisk you OK? You sound like one… Frisk… what are you doing in there..." He says as his face flushes red.

"..." No reply came from the other side as Asriel sighs. He tries to open the door as it was locked. He sticks his claw into the slit on the door and unlocks it as he walks in, He sees Frisk trying to get a new dress on by herself… his eye twitches as it ended up not being what he thought.

"Frisk… why didn't you ask for help..." He says with a sigh as he walks up to her, She currently had the dress half on and it seemed like she had put it on backwards.

"Sorry… I just wanted to surprise you… mother helped me with the dress originally… and I though I could manage with out her." She says as she sighs, the dress had several vibrant colors, the upper portion was a sky blue that reminded Asriel of the sky from his dream with Chara.

Up next was a slight amount of green with a few minor colors thrown in here and there that looked like grass and flowers all about, as the lower half was a sea blue that got darker the further it got down. The dress went to her lower thigh The sea blue had a slight sparkle to it.

After several minutes of helping Frisk, they finally got it on her correctly.

It looked gorgeous on her as it really captured another side of her beauty, it matched her wonderful and cheerful personality traits and like her Determination and her kindness, the sea was a Vast and deep.

"Wow… I have say… this matches you just like the last one… reminds me of a dream… the sky was sunless...yet it was still lit like a wonderful day, the grass was green and I had a wonderful view of the sea..." He says as he hugs her from behind.

"I need to go get ready… but afterwards are you ready to go out for a while before the main event?" He says as he peers over at the clock, it was already eleven o'clock. Frisk turns her head as she looks at Asriel before giving a nod.

"Y-yeah." she says as her face is slightly flushed still…

' _I can't believe this got me away from what I was really doing…'_ Frisk thought as Asriel left the room. She sighs as she looks to the clock.

' _I guess all that excitement yesterday did something else to me…'_ She thinks as she finishes getting ready while looking at the pair of shoes that matched her dress on the bed.

Asriel went downstairs and quickly walks into his room, on his bed he finds a brand new suit. A white suit with a black undershirt. With a pair of white pants, and a fedora. A small note rested next to it.

" _Heya kid, You know how not to tell anyone? Well Undyne has gotten a lot smarter… it took a while to convince her not to say a word, but she insisted on giving you a suit to look the part for this event, I have to say. White would look good on ya. Don't worry if Undyne says a word she knows she is in for a bad time… can't have this surprise ruined. Mettaton sent a mass invite by the way… is that your doing?" -Sans_

Asriel sighs and chuckles. Of course somehow someone would noticed something is up with Sans out doing a few things for him and Mettaton sending a mass invite. He begins to change out of his outfit as he changes into the suit before him. After getting dressed and looking in the mirror he has to say, Undyne was really good at getting everyone perfect fitting clothing.

"Sans was right… I do look good in white… must be the fur." He says as he smiles. He takes the fedora and places it on his head. He walks outside his room as he sees Toriel. Her eyes widen as her jaw dropped.

"Asriel, you look amazing! Where did you get that outfit?" Toriel asks as she is surprised. Asriel gives a chuckle as he looks at her.

"Undyne had Sans bring it over apparently. Anyways I got some things to do." He says as he walks to the living room. Toriel smiles as she continues on her way, the only thought going through her head was; her children were really something else.

Asriel walks out into the living room to see Frisk looking at the TV that was on. He gives a slight chuckle as he walks up to her. He gives a slight tap on her shoulder making her turn around. She saw him and her eyes started to widen at the sight of him.

"So how do I look?" He ask as she stares, her eyes looks him up and down as she was speechless.

"I… have no words! Wow Azzy, you look… handsome… unbelievably so!" she says causing him to chuckle. He holds out his hand to her as she looks at it before taking it in her own.

"Let us have a small bit of enjoyment before the main event tonight… I guess you got the invite too from Mettaton?" He asks as she nods. Her eyes locked on tho his as he walked out to see Sans and Papyrus standing outside.

"You thinking of leaving without your escort kiddos?" Sans says with a smirk. Asriel rolls his eyes with his own smirk.

"As if we could now… Anyways… I was going to ask, Shall we head to visit some friends and family at a nearby town?" He says as he looks to Sans. Frisk looks at him before she felt a gentle breeze of wind pass by them.

"You really like this place don't ya Az." Sans says as he smirks. Papyrus smiles as he looks upon the sea of flowers ahead of them.

"Wow… this place is amazing… so this is the golden flower meadow of your home town Frisk?" Papyrus asks as she looks out, in front of her was Chara's grave. A small smile was on her face.

"Yeah… though why here Asriel?" She asks as she looks to the white clad goat.

"I thought we could stop by and say hello… To Chara and Caroline. I am sure the town gave her a proper burial so I would like to visit her grave as well. It is the least we can do for the ones long gone." He says with a gentle smile. Frisk feels a slight warmth of happiness flow into her as she smiles a bit bigger.

"Y-Yeah… your right, we can say hello once in a while… It is the close we can to speaking to them before we see them in the next life..." She says as she looks to Chara's grave.

They take turns speaking to the grave, after about ten minutes Asriel lead them into town where they found Beina at the statue placing a set of flowers at the base of the monument, they ask her where Caroline's grave was. Beina smiles as she leads them to a small garden, filled with flowers of all types.

"Here you go… I am sure your here to pay your respects to your mother, Frisk once again thank you for the kindness you show us when we deserve none. I will leave you four to pay your respects." Beina says as she leaves them. Frisk looks down to the grave as she smiles.

"Hey Car-… No let me start over… Hello, mother. It has been some time hasn't it? I still remember when we talked to the last bit of your soul, It made me happy to speak to you in person and made me even happier to know I had loving parents once again. I wanted to come by and see how you are doing… I guess not horribly bad right? Your happy knowing I am happy, and that in return makes me happy. There are so many stories… that I have yet to tell you… and I want to tell them all to you… but that can wait… till we can speak face to face." She says as tear falls down her face. Asriel reaches up and wipes the tear from her face.

"Howdy, Caroline. It's me Asriel. I have to say, your daughter is one of the most important people in my life… I don't know where I would be with out her. I hope one day we can have a happy life with out worries… and have a couple of children our selves." He says as Frisk gives him a gentle punch to the shoulder.

"Though I have to say… today is wonderful… the birds are singing… and the flowers seem to be blooming. On days like this… everything is perfect. So I hope everything is just as perfect for you as it is us." He says as Sans steps up next to Asriel.

"Heya, You don't know me that much… but my name is Sans. This here behind me is my brother Papyrus. We wanted to say that we will watch over these two in your stead. Toriel is taking good care of them and feeding them properly. Egel is learning as he goes and becoming a better father each day. Frisk is a bit of a Frisky bits… but hey she is a good kid and I wouldn't want anyone else to be my adoptive little niece. She has a big kind heart and she could forgive anyone I swear. Asriel is a bit of a brat at times, but he means extremely well, his caring personality really mixes well with Frisk's and the two are rarely seen from each other's side. From what I heard… you sounded a lot like my own mother… so I will take the lessons I learned from her… and I will take care of these two as they are my family… if I got to know you… you would have been my family too. Anyone who was able to bring such a child into this world… deserves every bit of kindness them and their child can share given to them as well." He says as a tear falls from his eye.

"Though I have to say, I promise… that I will take good care of them both… I can't let my family leave me anytime soon… I want to see what they bring in the future… I want to see what they bring… and I want to see what the next life brings… I am sure they are going to bring every monster back into the cycle of rebirth so we can all see each other forever. Family sticks together through thick and thin." He says as he smiles, more tears fall from his single glowing eye. He sticks his hand out as the **Twin Soul rose** Asriel gave him ages ago appears in his hand. He bends over and places it right in front of the grave.

"We need to get going… its getting late… Take care Caroline… we all miss you even though very few of us knew you. In our eyes, your as much as a savior as Frisk is… because those who give up everything, even their hatred to protect their loved ones… are heroes to us. Something we monsters all look up to and always dreamed about. Humans who cared and humans who treated everyone with kindness." Sans says as he sighs.

Frisk and Asriel give their goodbyes as Papyrus says a farewell along side them. Asriel looks up and sees that is easily past two o'clock. He should go check on the ring… He looks over to Sans and gives a slight nod.

"Shall we head back to the house?" Asriel says as he looks at everyone. Sans gives a nod as he looks to the sky. It hurt him some… but he felt happy that he said that… to a woman who he never met. They walked back to the golden flower meadow and stayed for a few moments before they realized they were back home.

"Hey Frisk… I want to talk to you about something." Sans says as he tries to get her attention.

"Hm, what is it Sans?" She asks as Asriel looks around.

"Hey, I nearly forgot something. I need to go into town real quick, Sans watch over Frisk will ya? Come on Paps… mother will get upset if neither one of you are with me..." Asriel says as takes off in a quick walk. Frisk tries to follow as Sans grabs her should. Papyrus takes off after Asriel, leaving Frisk and Sans behind.

"Hey? Come on Azzy is going to leave us behind..." She says as suddenly she sees a hurt and serious expression on Sans's face.

"Kid… This is important please let me talk to you… its about… Omega… and my mother." He says as he needed to give her a reason to stay. She stops trying to follow them.

"W-What about them?" Sans sighs as he looks at her.

"I… have a fear that… Omega could...be my mother… what you said about their eyes… it sounds exactly like hers… a vibrant magenta that pieces the darkness." He says as he looks at her.

"..." Frisk stays silent as she listens… this was something Sans needed to get off his chest… and she couldn't just let him keep it bottled up.

/Asriel/

Asriel was walking quickly with Papyrus right behind him.

"So… what exactly did you forget?" Papyrus asks giving him a questioning look. Asriel smiles and shakes his head.

"I used that as a reason to make my slip, I didn't forget anything… but I do have to pick up something, otherwise everything would be for naught. I don't know if Sans told you, I'd expected him to tell you at the least, but guess not." Asriel says as he continues his walk down the sidewalk as they finally enter the main portion of the city.

"I am going to pickup a ring I custom ordered for Frisk, Tonight… I plan to make everything come to a final decision. A now… or never decision." He says as Papyrus's eyes widen. He smiles brightly as he looks at Asriel.

"Well then! I have to say, good luck and I hope everything goes as planned! I guess that means the invites from Mettaton were something you setup too?" Asriel nods as Papyrus gives his laugh.

"Nyehehehe…. Well this should be good. I will keep my mouth shut then, you obviously are putting on a big surprise for everyone then." He says as they continue their walk down the sidewalk.

Thirty five minutes later they arrive at 'Forever bindings' Asriel walks in as Papyrus stays outside.

Asriel walks in and asks for Mike once more. A few minutes later Mike walks up and shakes Asriel's hand.

"Well someone is looking really spiffy today, talk about timing too. Your ring came in just ten minutes ago. The man I had custom make it was _not_ happy with the time… though when he finishes he said it was the best work he had ever done." He says with a smile as he walks away. Six minutes later after that he comes back holding a Purple box with a dreemurr symbol on it in gold.

"I took the liberty of getting the box customized as well with your family's symbol. I figured it would be a nice touch." He says as he opens the box and places it down on the glass counter. Asriel pulls the ring out gently and inspects it.

The ring had three diamonds sticking out on it, the left one was deep blue, and the right one was brilliant green, the largest one in the middle a was a beautiful violet purple that shined brightly in the light, the body of the ring was black with a golden fox wrapped around the entire length and in side was the words 'Forever, past death.' with a small dreemurr symbol on the inside.

"It is perfect… it honestly is… Thank you so much Mike. You really came through for me on this." Asriel says as Mike gives a chuckle.

"Anytime, you take good care of that ring now you hear? That middle diamond, oh man I was lucky to have a supplier to get that in town! That is one of a kind right there! It was closest to what you requested and costed a lot more, but don't worry about it. The goldsmith was happy to hear it was going to be used for the first 'Monster-human' marriage proposal." He says as Asriel nods.

"Thanks again, I wanted to give something to her that matched everything we have went through, and something that went perfect with her personality. The fox represents some family matters that got solved so long ago, the Dreemurr symbol represents how my family cares so much for her, My love could be described no better than the words on the inside, and the gems shine with her brilliance and match her kind and cheery personality, with the depth of their colors representing how far she is willing to go… So it really is perfect. I need to get going as I have a few other things I need to do before the big event tonight… Feel free to stop by the park, Mettaton invited everyone we know down, so why don't you come by and enjoy? If anyone asks who sent you, tell them Asriel invited you. Its at seven." He says as he takes off. Mike gives a way goodbye to the soon to be engaged goat.

"That young man really is going to go far… hehehe, never seen someone say 'screw the rules' in their own way to our little society rules… Marriage is a big step and he refuses to let anything stop him." He says with a smile as he goes off and back to work.

Asriel walks out, with the box and ring in hand as he shows it to Papyrus.

"Wowie! That looks expensive and amazing Asriel! That is the ring you ordered?!" He says with surprise, Asriel nods as he puts it away inside a pocket, on the inside of his suit.

"Come on, I need to spend a little more time with Frisk, we got four hours before 'Mettaton's event'" Asriel says as he takes off in a quick walk with Papyrus behind him.

They got back home forty minutes later to see Frisk and Sans still in the front yard, talking and relaxing. Sans had a cigar in his hand and was smiling, he said something as Frisk started to laugh.

"Howdy you two! Sorry it took so long, there was a lot of people there, had to go pick up something for tonight." He says as he walks up to Frisk. Sans looks at Papyrus who gives an approving nod. Sans smiles as he looks at the two.

"It's fine Azzy, anyways how long till we gotta go to Mettaton's thing?" She asks as she lost track of time since she started her talk with Sans.

"I think we got a few hours still..." Sans says as he opens his phone and looks at the time.

"Well Frisk we could go on a walk and enjoy the fresh air some if you want?" Asriel says as he looks at her. Frisk mulls it over for a second before she nods.

"Sounds like a plan, can we walk by the beach? I would like have the smell of the sea this time." She says with a smile. Asriel nods as they all walk towards the beach.

It was an hour walk to the beach as they soon arrived, they walk along the stone path, as they take in the fresh air and the salty smell of the sea. It was nice as they enjoyed their time there. The sky slowly taking an orange glow as they spend an hour and a half there. They talked about all the fun times they had as so far in the current school year, and all the fun times to be had as time goes on.

Sans opens his phone as he stops in his tracks. He gives a chuckle as he looks at the clock.

"Welp, time to get going you two, It is time to head back and get our spots for the event." Sans says as he motions for them to follow. Frisk and Asriel smile as they follow after Sans, Papyrus right behind them as they walk for a bit before Sans brings them to the park grounds, There were monsters and humans everywhere, they could see all their friends and family talking and chatting about.

A small group of monster and humans waved at them as they moved to Frisk and Asriel. It was Penny, Jake, Fenor, Teina, and MK.

"Heya Frisk! it's been another long time! You look amazing in your dress!" MK exclaims excitedly. Penny gives a nod as she smiles.

"You finally got a new dress! It looks amazing Frisk! Asriel wow, Damn you cleaned up extremely nice! That mafia like look suits you! What is the special occasion?!" Penny asks as Asriel shrugs. Penny give a pout as Jake chuckles.

"I have to say, this is really crazy, so many monsters and humans are here…" Jake says as he looks around, Teina wraps her arms around Jake as she looks at her friends.

"Yeah! Mettaton sent a huge invite over every network! UnderNet, Twitter, Facebook, You name it! A few camera crews even came here!" Teina says as she hugs onto Jake.

"Indeed, this is something else. I have to say we are lucky to be here, It will be something that he said will be remembered for ages." Fenor says with a smile as his tail flicks around.

Asriel didn't expect this… this turned from a simple proposal… to a political one instantly… when he proposes it was going to likely be recorded if not shown live. He would be lying if he said it wasn't scary… yet he was happy, this is exactly what monsters and humans needed. A spark of hope, a reason to continue to live in peace.

"Hello darlings! It is time to start the show! I am going to perform a song, then I have a request that is going to be fulfilled! Can everyone gather around?! Please remember if your on the VIP list to give your name to get to your spot!" Mettaton announces over a loudspeaker as everyone started to move away and get to their spots, Asriel leads them to one of the Dog-guard monsters.

"Asriel Dreemurr with Frisk and bodyguards." He says as the guard moves to the side and allows them in an area with all their family and their friends. There were a several seats all around. They move to take their seats as suddenly the small stage Mettaton was on lit up, Music started to play as he performed a song for everyone, it was a modified form of what everyone called 'Mettaton's theme'. It lasted several minutes as soon it all came to a close.

"Now that was glamorous darlings! Now will Asriel Dreemurr and Frisk please climb up here!" Mettaton says over the speakers again as Asriel stands up, Camera crews watch them as Asriel takes Frisk's hand. Frisk's face was lit up as she was wondering what is going on, Asriel leads her up a small set of stairs to the stage as Mettaton stands between them.

"Go on darling, give it your all!" Mettaton says with a smile as he takes a step back. Asriel looks to Frisk as the lights all look at them. The crowds were silent as Asriel swallows the knot in his throat.

"Well first, off was not expecting this big of a crowd, but it don't matter. Frisk..." He says as he looks into her eyes.

"I have to say, in the past several months we have been together. You could not have made me any happier, and I know with the constant challenges that have been thrown at us each time that our will and determination have been tested over and over again..." He says as suddenly some slow music begins to play.

"… and no matter what, I could never imagine a world without you, You are the reason I am here… your the reason we are all here to this exact day. I could blame it all on you… but it is never a bad thing to be blamed… it is also my fault. I am not saying this in a bad way… in fact quite the opposite. You have brought happiness to hundreds of monsters, and there are humans around us who all don't mind our presence in the world. You have made the world brighter and better, and not just for them, but for me… and so that is why..." He says as he gets down his knee and sticks his hand into his suit before pulling out the box with the dreemurr symbol on it. Frisk's eyes widen as she realizes where this is going.

"I want you to be mine forever… Even when the hands of death take one of us away, I want to be yours. Now and forever, You are the person who saved me… time and time again, and even then I cannot repay the debt that I owe you… so will you do me another selfish favor, once this is all over… once everything has finally calmed down and we no longer have to worry about anything other than our day to day lives, this choice was not made easily… and I fear that I would never get a chance… so I will take that chance now… will you Frisk, Marry me?" He says as he opens the box. The ring gently glows in the light from the spot lights. Frisk's eyes widen as she was left speechless.

"Asriel… I have no words… but… I can say this…" she starts off as her smile grows.

"Asriel Dreemurr, Yes I will marry you once everything has calmed!" She exclaims as suddenly the crowds go wild, Asriel takes the ring from the box and places it on her hand left ring finger. Frisk looks at it before she wraps her arms around Asriel.

"Well I have to say, This was definitely something! Prince Asriel of the monster kind has proposed to Frisk the Ambassador of humans and monsters! This is definitely cause for Celebration! What do you all say?!" Mettaton says over the speaker as the crowds go wild, The chorus of 'Congratulations', cheers, and clapping rings out across the whole park. The rest of the event went off even better as a news reporter from one of the Camera crews asks to speak to Frisk and Asriel.

They were asked how does it feel to be the first Human monster proposals to hopefully lead both races to a stronger connection of peace. Their reply was that it was the greatest feeling of love they could ever ask for. Their friends and family congratulate them as the night goes on before everything slowly went by.

Penny was overly estatic as the moment they were back in the VIP section she jumps onto Frisk and cheers crazily.

"I AM SO HAPPY AAAAH I CANT STOP THE AMOUNT OF JOY I HAVE FOR YOU TWO!" She cheers causing everyone to laugh and smile. Mettaton comes down a while later and has a couple of people bring in food for everyone to eat as Frisk and Asriel enjoy the night under the lightly starry filled sky.

The night ended well with happiness for everyone, the coming days would bring numerous new events.

/Break!/

Holy smoking cigars! That was interesting… did anyone expect this? No? Really? Come on… I can be nice and have a super happy chapter can't I? It don't all have to be about fighting and killing and surviving… sometime it is about bringing thins to a more happier ending… even though everything bad happened there is no reason to bring everything to a stop and not try to be happy for those that care!

Now it is time for the Information OVAs.

Information Ova/ Neziam/ Sio'ta Profile 1

Frisk and Asriel were visiting Neziam for the first time since they named it, Zwei had to join them so they could get into the place.

They were greeted by Kelnar who waved them into his hut, they looked around and saw that the Sio'ta had been busy as more permanent housing had been started to be constructed with wood, from the trees around them. They walk into Kelnar's hut as he motions for them to sit down.

"So I am guessing your here to learn more about the Sio'ta?" He asks as they nod.

"Alright, What do you want to know?" He asks as Frisk looks at Kelnar.

"I want to know… how are you still are alive… don't the Sio'ta age the same as the monsters?" Kelnar laughs as he nods.

"In a way yes, You see, we believe thanks to the human part of our soul, we can live even longer once we reach full adulthood. Once a child has turned eighteen, we have noticed they no longer take in soul power from their parent, and the parent stops aging. The reason I am so old looking is thanks to the times back during the war between human and monsters that I have lost quite a few children… Zwei's father is the last one alive… Now I wait for when a natural death takes me. We may be powerful… and strong. But nature still affects us exactly the same." He says as he looks to them.

"So once you both turn eighteen, Your parents will stop aging and will get to see your future along side you. We have no idea why this happens, yet we take it as a blessing, for our parents worry about us for so long… with this they get to experience being grandparents. An experience very few monsters get to enjoy." He says as he gives another laugh. They let that soak in as they decide they wanted to know the more minor details of Sio'ta now.

/Ova Sio'ta Profile 1 end/

/Ova/ Memories/ Chara 1/

Chara floats about in the tank as Jared looks up to them. He smiles as he gives a sigh.

"You are an interesting being Chara… I do not understand why people want to use souls as a power source for war. Do not worry though, I will make sure you get treated right… I have to. Your a person believe it or not… You may not have been born, but I believe you can become someone great and do great things for people and save lives!" He says as he writes down a few notes.

The door behind Jared opens as he turns around to see a man in a suit walk in.

"Ah Izami, how is it today?" He asks as the man smiles.

"It is going well, how is the subject?" He asks as he looks to the floating child in the tank.

"The subject is coming along fine, They are still growing so we can't expect their soul to be ready yet. They have grown fast though, I expect another week or two and we can start examining their soul." Jared says as Izami nods.

"I see, well how about everyone else? Is morale staying high, I do not want anyone to do anything stupid..." He asks as Jared nods.

"They were disturbed at first...yet tend to think of the subject as an object… It looks human so I can't agree with their perspective." Izami sighs.

"Either way, it is not going to be some pet… remember that… do not become attached… it will be easier in the end." He says as Jared sighs.

"Yes sir..." He says as Izami turns around and leaves the room. Jared looks up to Chara with a sadden expression.

' _I can't get attached… too late for that… more so when it was my own child that we used for the human portion… At least it was more painless and peaceful than letting the disease slowly kill him painfully.'_ Jared thinks to himself as he looks back to Chara.

' _You look almost like him… it makes me happy that at least maybe his death wasn't in vain… even though it sickens me that I had to do that to my own child...'_ Jared sighs as he places his clipboard down.

"I need some rest..." He says as he leaves the room, turning the lights out on his way out.

/Ova end/

Well that is all I can write for chapter 12!

Chapter 12: Now… or never.

Complete

Chapter 13: (uh… dont have a name for it yet)

There is a poll on the profile to see if everyone is liking the way it is going, there are 3 polls, after I get so many votes on one I will change it to the next check the profile often for the 3 part polls!

Please do not forget to Review, favorite, and follow!


	13. Chapter 13:Worlds Apart

_Chapter 13: Worlds apart_

 _An: Alright, I said a lot of stuff during the progression of the story… Well thanks to a_ _ **small**_ _variable that recently happened, the story is going to change during this chapter on several areas._

"Sounds like a Twistful event..."

 _Quiet you. Anyways on to the chapter._

/Break/

 _Darkness lies over the clearing, the only light shining upon the area comes from the moon as Frisk cries out in pain and sadness. Asriel looks around and sees a pair purple glowing eyes as his eyes travel to Frisk. Pain fills his being as he sees the body of Egel with blackened eyes._

' _What? No… What is going on… Egel wouldn't fall to the corruption… would he? I know he took it from Frisk… but...'_ _His eyes travel back to the purple eyes as a form begins to take shape of a person, standing five foot eight. He couldn't exactly tell if they were male or female, as he heard the laughter of Omega ring into his ears. Omega's form was a black silhouette, the face partially covered in a dark mist as the lower half of their face was white as bone, with a dark smile._

" _You call for me?" They ask with laughter as the watch Frisk cry into the chest of Egel. Asriel's eyes travel back down to Egel, he was smiling… This was not by Egel's request to become like this…_

" _You know… I must thank you Asriel… when I learned he still had fears… it made it so much easier to make the corruption activate inside him… Hahaha, ah this is so wonderful… yet disappointing… I figured for an old monster like him he'd have plenty of power to kill you both… apparently not… I will continue to try and try again with new puppets, until I find the one that will be my Angel of Death… It seems I will need to properly prepare each one though..." Omega says as they give another laugh._

" _No…No more… It ends… now!" Frisk's voice calls out as she looks up, her eyes blackened with her hatred. She stares down Omega who gives a scoff._

" _You think you can kill me… Well if you really want to fight me… why didn't you ever ask me in the first place… I prefer not to get my hands dirty… I will make the exception though… if no one else can do it… do it your self." Omega says as Frisk leaps away from Egel's body as suddenly she is stopped and held mid-air._

 _Black bone like spears come from the ground with a purple glow, holding her in the air right in front of Omega. Seven spears held her there, two through the chest, one through the abdomen, and one in each of her limbs. All going straight through her body. Blood slowly starts to drip from her lips as she is left speechless by the pain flowing through her._

" _You see? This was too easy… at least making you suffer by having to kill your own father made this night enjoyable… now let me have at that soul… then this world will be destroyed and created anew..." Omega says as they reach to Frisk's chest where her soul slowly starts to slip from her body._

" _Asriel...run..." She gasps out as she goes limp, Omega looks up to Asriel as they smile._

" _Your turn to die… don't worry… I will make this… as painful as possible… after all you have caused me a great deal of trouble… believe it or not by being revived..." Omega says as Asriel suddenly blacks out._

 _/_ Real world/

Asriel woke with a cold-sweat causing his fur to stick to his skin as he sits up. Frisk grumbles next to him… a feeling of relief falls over him...yet the feeling of fear and dread suddenly washes back over it.

' _What the hell! I can't stop this feeling… the hell is going on… I feel helpless… worthless… Like there is nothing I can do to stop that if that ended up happening… it felt so real… it felt… like a vision almost. Could Omega… be linked up to me and Frisk some how and learn things that we learn? If… that is a possibility…. Possibilities… no… no no no no… Didn't Sans once explain some side affects of high Alteration magic abilities, with one of them being able to see possibilities.'_ Asriel fears for the worse as his heavy breathing wakes Frisk up.

"Azzy? You ok…?" She asks as she slowly sits up, voice groggy as she looks to Asriel, her hair is everywhere as he gives a chuckle, trying to put on a cheerful face.

"Yeah, everything is fine…" He says as she gives him an annoyed look.

"Don't you dare lie to me like that again!" She says angrily as he jumps.

"Sorry…" He says as he looks down, his face crestfallen as she sighs. She reaches over and pulls him into a hug.

"Sorry for snapping… I don't want a relapse of Saturday… now explain what is wrong before we get dressed for school..." She asks calmly as he lets her hold onto him. A tear falls down his face as he recalls the final image in his head.

"A dream… that felt like a vision… Egel… was dead… Omega killed you… and took your soul… and finally… they killed me… that is the summery of it… it felt so real… and I could do nothing… but they got you so fast… and the part that… Omega somehow used us to find out Egel still had some fears… and used those to bring his Corruption high enough to take him over…" He says as his tears still fall down his face, soaking his fur slightly.

Frisk's eyes were slightly widened as she held on to him. There… was nothing she could say… she couldn't find her words as she let Asriel let out the pain inside him.

"I don't want to loose you Frisk… Never… I can't lose you… it would hurt… I am afraid if you died… it would be like with Chara… I would do everything… just to bring you back… I can't lose you now… I am finally truly happy… my family is free…" He says as Frisk turns him some so he is facing her, she tightens the hug as she holds on to him. She had seen him cry… she had seen him afraid… but this… was him absolutely terrified and deeply hurt.

Toriel knocks on the door and opens to see Asriel crying into Frisk's shoulder. Frisk looks over and shakes her head, motioning that now is not a good time. Toriel closes the door as she leaves them alone with a sigh, she wondered what happened, but figured it could have been a rather terrifying dream as they just woke up.

Frisk gives a quiet sigh as she lets Asriel rest against her shoulder, when suddenly she noticed he fell asleep. She gives a gentle laugh as she lies him down. Deciding to let him rest a few more minutes as she gets up, she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of panties. She walks over to her dresser and gets a set of clothes out as she looks through, what she wants to wear. She stops as she looks to her left hand and smiles. The diamonds on it shined a tiny bit of light got past her and hits it just right.

' _Haha… I never expected him to propose… last night was a real surprise. He was right, that would be a night that would be remembered for years. This ring though… I should be mad at him for going out and getting something so special...'_ She takes it off and gives a closer inspection, her heart skips a beat as she sees the Dreemurr symbol and the words engraved in it.

' _Azzy, you really go above and beyond for people you care about…'_ She places the ring back onto her left ring finger as she goes about her day. She never expected this to happen so soon, yet Asriel seemed to have changed with that, when he returned home at dinner time… his smile… his laughter… it was so much more alive… so much more genuine… She wondered how far the pain dwell inside him, It seemed like even now there was something holding him back that even he didn't know.

She smiles as she enjoys the fact, that with each passing day… with her and everyone's help… Asriel is slowly healing from all the pain the past caused him. It was strange… things felt so different since last night, like the world was completely different.

' _Is this what it is like… to feel complete? To feel like you have everything you could ever want? The world just seems to be still now… yet I know we still have so much more to do… I can't wait… to see the day… the day we are free from everything so this can go underway… It will mark a new era for everyone, and maybe… finally… we can be at peace.'_ Frisk recalls everything since they first got to the surface. They did so much… they came so far… and it has been just a short amount of time… She sighs as she looks back to Asriel, his words… rang in her ears… as if it was going to happen… a twitch of pain shoots through her chest, as if telling her that sometimes… we have to accept we can't save everyone.

She refuses to believe that though, that her father has to die… She was getting to know him better the more she had him around… he is important to her… and she would be damned if she let him die before he got to give her away… It was important to her… that her father finally finds peace. She could feel the pain inside him at times… when ever he looks at her, she could tell he saw Caroline… her mother, his love.

She looks to the clock, at this rate they were going to be late for school. She finishes getting her things as she leaves the room and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. As she walks out, Toriel was walking towards her room.

"Ah, my child. How are you this morning?" She asks with a smile as she looks at Frisk.

"I am good mother. How are you?" She replies as Toriel's face lights up.

"I am so happy for you both. However that is not the reason I am here… The whole school knows of what happen last night and Micheal, has personally called all the parents, he had the school closed today in celebration! Your father was watching the news and There is a lot of cause for celebration around. Apparently a lot of people saw the live feed from last night and everyone is absolutely estatic for the events to come!" Toriel exclaims with excitement. Frisk's eyes widen as she looks at Toriel.

"W-What? Seriously?" She asks as Toriel nods, this was honestly very surprising indeed. She figured there would be a commotion… but to hear that there was a lot of people cheering, and to hear that her school was closed just because of this was crazy.

"Anyways, How is Asriel?" Toriel asks as her face takes a more crestfallen look. Frisk smiles and sighs.

"Don't worry, just a really bad, and very realistic dream. You know how he is about people he cares about. If it hurts them or he felt like he lost them, he would be hurt." She says explaining it off as nothing more than dream. Toriel looks at her with an expression that says she doubts that. Frisk sighs as she looks at Toriel. She was always able to catch on to some of her explanations when she felt something else was the cause.

"I… Think he may have had one of those vision like dreams… you know the ones Sans sometimes talks to us about? Asriel, had practiced Alteration magic… and if he still does at times… Then he could be at the point Sans started to get them… He… he saw Egel and me die… He thinks that Omega could try to use the corruption inside Egel's soul that he took from me." She explains as Toriel's eyes widen slightly, she gives a sigh as she looks to Frisk.

"Be careful, I know not much about alteration magic… but if Asriel… listen, just take care. Anything caused by Magic...should never be underestimated… or overestimated. Be careful and stay safe if you and Asriel go anywhere today… OK?" Toriel's voice was extremely worried. Frisk wraps her arms around Toriel and gives her a hug.

"We will, I never want to put you through loosing your children again… ever." She says as Toriel gives a gentle smile, as she returns the hug. Frisk lets go a few moments later as she looks at Toriel.

"Well, I am going to get a shower. Going to let Asriel rest a bit more, since he fell back asleep." She says as she pulls away from Toriel.

"Alright, Breakfast will be ready shortly. You and Asriel be down shortly." Toriel turns and walks back down the hall, Frisk walks into the bathroom. Egel had his door slightly open and a quiet sigh could be heard in the hall. Egel had heard it all… and he felt like he had screwed up.

' _So… that explains it… why everything changed after I took Frisk's corruption… After what she explained about the Guardian… Could… I have let them out when I took it away? Could that be Omega? Could I have ruined everything cause of my actions...No...stop. These fears… I need to remove them. If I let my self hold onto anything negative now… they could control the corruption to feed off them. Caroline, If I cannot clense my soul of these negative emotions… I may see you sooner than expected… and sooner than I want to… I want to be here for her… as long as I can, but if I could be used to hurt her. I would rather die.'_ Egel closes his eyes for a moment giving another quiet sigh as he opens them and closes his door.

Fifteen minutes later, Frisk was leaving the bathroom heading back to her room… no it was not her room anymore again, it was _their_ room. They were together. The ring on her hand marked her as his, and him as hers. Frisk walks in to see Asriel sitting up looking at the floor.

"Still worried about it?" She asks as he gives a gentle nod. She walks up and sits besides him.

"Don't. We will get this figured out. Sans had a recurring dream in the underground… and we know he still has visions that thanks to both of us, have constantly been changed." Asriel looks up at Frisk, she was wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes and a pair of brown shorts. He sighs as he looks into her eyes.

"Just cause they have not happened yet, does not mean they won't. I will not stand for our lives to be ruined by this..." He looks forwards as he sticks his hand out in front of him. Two options appears at his hand. Frisk followed his hand and her eyes widen slightly as she saw the options.

 **-Load- -Reset-**

"I felt it… during that dream… I felt that I still had this… and I can feel yours still around too… If anything happens… I don't care… I will reset." He says as her eyes widen even more at his words. Looking at the options, only Reset glowed gently with a blue color, while Load seemed to be a dark gray.

"Asriel… we don't know what would happen now… I checked mine a while after we left the surface… I don't have the ability to **True Reset** anymore! The power has changed… the system has changed beyond what we know! It could destroy everything we know… it could undo everything we worked for." She says worriedly as she looks at him. He looks back at Frisk before shaking his head. The look in his eyes explained everything. This world… didn't matter with out her. Nothing mattered more than her to him right now.

"I know, but something I learned… from you, if you love something… or someone… if you truly care about it… and it can be saved… if it can be prevented from vanishing… Go for it… never give up, take in the slight selfish desire, because you never know if it will be one that will bring happiness to just you… or everyone around you. Sometimes I wondered… would the world be as bright… if I was never saved… if you never grew a bond with me… Then I tell my self… 'No… because of the bond we share… I have seen people somehow try harder… to protect someone that hurt everyone else.' For example… Sans would protect me, for you. And he would not only protect you for the sake of protecting you and everyone… but because of the bond you created with me…. He was unsure… about me at one point… and I can say I understand completely… however… when I tried my hardest for you.. he tried his hardest to help me if I needed it." Asriel stands up and walks up to the window, He peers out and could see Sans and Papyrus heading over.

"He even threatened me… just to protect me. He may insult me… he may get angry with me at times when your not around… but he does it cause he cares. So… if I can keep my Friends and Family happy… even by doing something for someone I care about… I will. Frisk, you saved everyone… if I have to reset to save everyone… then I will. If you died… then everyone else will loose hope… everyone else will fall apart… you hold us all together. That is what I believe anyways." He says with a gentle smile as he turns back to Frisk.

"Sorry, but my mind is made up… I have to be as stubborn as you with this as, if I just follow you… then what would happen when you need someone to follow?" He says with a light chuckle. Frisk looks at him, staring at him as his words rung in her head. She smiles as she starts to laugh.

"I guess your right… You know, hearing how stubborn I can be… is rather strange. Oh well guess I have to live with an extremely stubborn goat for a husband, though nothing exactly wrong with that." Frisk replies as she stands up and wraps her arms around Asriel, locking their lips.

A knock comes from the hallway a few minutes later, They break apart looking at the door, while still in each others arms. They see a pair of Skeletons and Egel standing there.

"Come on, love-sters. Breakfast is ready, and I don't think Tor wants you two to be hungry." Sans smirks as he looks at the pair. Asriel gives them all three a dirty look.

"Can't ever have a moment alone with you, without an interruption can I?" Asriel says as he turns back to Frisk, She smiles as she looks at him.

"You could always throw them out with some **Blue Magic…** I won't get mad this time." She says as Asriel looks back at the three intruders. Sans gives a chuckle as he shrugs.

"I mean you can, but uh… don't think Tori won't barge in if you start something now… Night hours may one thing.. but during the day… even more so when you got company down stairs..." He says with a smile as Frisk and Asriel both look at him with a quesitonable look.

"Company? Who is all here?" Frisk asks as Sans gives another shrugs. Frisk breaks off away from Asriel as she walks past Sans, Papyrus and Egel follow after her as Sans stays behind. Asriel walks towards the door as Sans blocks him.

"I heard you had a bit of an… _magic_ issue this morning..." Asriel sighs as he looks to the side.

"Yeah… I had dream… that felt like the ones you described to me before..." Sans sighs as he looks at Asriel.

"Alright, Tell me about it in full detail." He says as he looks at Asriel, He turns and sits on the bed and motions for Sans to close the door and sit. He tells Sans everything that happened in his dream, and the more he explained the more Sans looked worried.

"Kid… Is that all? Are you absolutely sure that is the last you saw?" He asks as he looks at Asriel. He nods as Sans sighs.

"Then… my dream takes place right after that… Listen, closely cause if you saw the first part… then what I saw is what could happen next… Alteration magic is very tricky and if you end up mastering it… you will never sleep the same again, This could be just a one time thing… so I want you to stop practicing it. It could ruin you for life." He says as he begins to explain the dream.

/Sans's Dream/

 _Sans was quickly running after Frisk and Asriel as they charged after someone into the woods. It had only been a few minutes since he lost sight of them, Soon he found himself in a clearing._

" _Your turn to die… don't worry… I will make this… as painful as possible… after all you have caused me a great deal of trouble… believe it or not by being revived..." Omega's voice echo out_ _from further in the forest._

" _Asriel!" Sans shouts out as he starts to move to where the voice came from. He soon sees Frisk limply held in the air by bones and Asriel was on the ground his form looked… different._

 _Omega was slowly walking towards Asriel as they begin to absorb Frisk's soul._

" _No! NO!" Sans shouts as suddenly a horrifying scream echos around them causing them both to stop in their tracks._

" _ **I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS WORLD! FIRST MY BROTHER, NOW THE PERSON I LOVED MOST! I HAVE HAD IT! YOU WANT AN ANGEL OF DEATH?! THEN I WILL GIVE YOU ONE!"**_ _Asriel screams out, his voice demonic nearly, His horns begin to grow out to over two feet sticking straight back, his eyes as they look up were glowing dark red as his fur slowly began to turn black._

" _ **This is what you wanted right? An angel of death… Then I will destroy everything… this world has no reason to exist now… I have no reason to hold back… the pain… the hatred… the absolute evil of this world is overbearing… Now… die"**_ _Asriel says as suddenly Omega is launched into the air with their soul glowing purple._

 _He flicks his wrist as suddenly Omega screams in pain before being ripped apart and throw across the clearing._

" _Asriel… oh god what is-" Sans was stopped as suddenly he looks down to see an arm sticking through his chest._

" _ **The world… will be Cleansed… of everyone… You all will pay the price for her soul!"**_ _Asriel's voice echos into the night. Sans looks up to see Asriel's face, distant, dark, and full of hatred. His eyes were blackened with a red glow to his no longer green eyes. Sans felt a tear fall down his face as he felt failure crawl across his being_

' _I failed… this is my fault… Frisk… Toriel… Asriel… I am sorry'_ _He thinks as suddenly a brief pain covers his being before his vision fades into darkness._

/Dream end/

"And that… is what I saw." Sans says as Asriel's eyes were to the ground and wide.

"I… oh golly… I feel sick." He says as Sans places his hand onto Asriel's shoulder.

"We have the chance to stop this… If it does start to happen then… don't let your self become that… thing I saw… If you have to… you may have to let Frisk g-" He arm was suddenly shoved away as Asriel stands up and looks angrily at Sans.

"NO! You can forget even saying that! I refuse! I refuse to do that! Not now, It is past the point, We passed that long ago, and even went past the boundries we should be limited to yesterday! I refuse to end this now, I don't care what I have to do… I will not let it happen!" He shouts at Sans with fury in his eyes.

Sans looks at him and gives a gentle smile. He starts to chuckle as he lays back and looks to the ceiling.

"You really are one stubborn goat… Guess I should expect that from someone who loves Frisk… you have to be stubborn to live with someone stubborn." He says with a smile as he sits back up.

"Well we best get going, might want to get cleaned up and dressed. You got a some company afterall." Sans says as he leaves the room walking back down stairs as Asriel gathers a set of clothes from the dresser. He heads straight to the shower. He could hear several people down stairs talking as he walks into the bathroom.

It was not long till he was out and heading towards the end of the hall, He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Asriel hurry up!" Frisk's voice echos out from downstairs, Asriel walks up and peers over the railing as he sees several people downstairs.

"There is the newly engaged prince!" Penny's voice cheers out, Asriel smiles as he gives a wave. He looks around to see all of his friends and family. Penny was standing next to Jake who both were looking up to Asriel. Teina and Fenor were talking with Mettaton and Toriel. Muffet was walking in with several other monsters bringing something large in, she looks up and smiles giving a wave before going back to assist the others. Frisk was with Egel who was talking to Bleck. Sans and Papyrus were with Undyne and Alphys. Asgore was on the phone, he had a large smile and seemed to be enjoying the talk he was having. Leina was near Frisk with Mazerin in floating in her hand.

"Howdy everyone." He says as he walks downs the stairs, most of everyone who was not busy moving something in looked up to him. Fenor and Jake smiles largely at him as Mettaton walks to the bottom of the stair as he smiles.

"Darling! That was absolutely gorgeous last night! The views we got for the stream after your proposal skyrocketed! I must say… you and Frisk Darling could be just as famous as me now!"He exclaims as Asriel gives a chuckle. Frisk walks over with Egel and Bleck. Bleck was dressed in his usual outfit along with his thermos in his right hand.

"I must say, Congratulations Asriel. I am very happy to see my own students pave the a path of peace, althought it is unconventional and you two are not in the eyes of the human society 'adults' you have taken a step that furthers your own relationship and yet will bring our races closer than ever!" Bleck says with excitement as he takes a sip from his thermos.

"Thank you Proff-" Bleck raises his hand and gives a stern look to Asriel.

"Call me Doctor Bleck when I am not at the school..." He says as Asriel raises an eyebrow.

"Alright… Doctor bleck..." He says with confusion. Bleck smiles as Frisk walks up to Asriel. They spend some time talking before Toriel calls out.

"Breakfast is ready, It took longer as I was not expecting so many guests!" Toriel calls out with a smile.

Everyone went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food, some of the guests they had, needed to sit in the living room. The main topic that seemed to be that of the newly engaged couple, whom both were unable to keep their faces cleared of the blush that stuck on them. Everyone was teasing and jesting about how 'adorable' and 'wonderful' they looked together, while Toriel and a few others made a few pokes at them, involving grandchildren.

"Mother please! We are not planning anything like that anytime soon..." Asriel says with a whine. Toriel gives a laugh along side everyone as He and Frisk's heads both drop and look to the floor. It was soon noon as everyone started to leave. Sans and Papyrus was talking Undyne as nearly everyone else had left.

The only other people left were Fenor, Jake, Penny, Teina, Undyne, and Bleck.

Fenor and Jake were talking and having a laugh, while Penny and Teina were smiling and giggling while giving Frisk some looks that made her eye twitch. Bleck was talking with Toriel, and Egel.

Frisk and Asriel sat on the couch as Asriel leaned his head onto Frisk's shoulder and closed his eyes. Perhaps they would stay in and avoid the mess of what would happen...yet a ping of fear still stayed in her heart. Sans and Undyne walks up to Frisk and Asriel.

"Heya, Kiddo…" Sans says with a sigh, Frisk looks at him with a smile.

"What's up Sans?" She asks as she felt a bad feeling about what was going to be said.

"Brat… We think we should go ahead and try and Challenge Omega..." Undyne looks at them, as Asriel's eyes open and narrow at them.

"No. Don't you even DARE think about that!" He angrily snaps making Frisk jump slightly.

"Kiddo… listen, If we wait… then Egel and you could both die… Atleast this way we could prevent it and have more people to fight with us..." Sans says as looks at the two.

"He is right about that, If we all fight together… then we cannot lose!" Teina's voice calls out from behind them. Frisk and Asriel both jump and look behind them. Everyone was there as they stood behind them.

"As much as I hate violence… and sending children to fight… I would also agree to this. My children… you two are so important to more than just me now…" Toriel says with a gentle smile as Egel nods.

"In the end If we all put our power together we could easily overpower anything. You two have come far in your training when we could find time. Not only that but you two are so well excelled in Offensive magic now that you could easily defeat anyone of us in one on one… and likely prevent anyone from making a move in Two on one." Egel says as he looks at them.

"It is the most favorable choice you two… I will stand by your side and strike anyone who dares to harm my friends." Fenor says as he smiles.

Penny and Jake look to each other before looking at Frisk and Asriel.

"Even though we have no magic, we would too fight, Sticks, branches, rocks, scrap, anything we could use you can bet your dresses that we would fight no matter what." Penny says as Jake nods.

"I have found a peace in mind in fighting without magic for you two, Seriously Asreil you helped me… and I have yet to return the favor… So you can take your 'No this is our fight' crap and forget it! We will fight to protect our friends and the future of both our races. After all, This is something that needs to happen." Jake says with a smirk.

Everyone else gave a nod as Asriel sighs. Frisk looks at Asriel and gives him a small nudge with her shoulder.

"Hey… can't say they don't care… haha seriously Azzy… This could be our chance..." She says as Bleck speaks.

"Indeed… While I may not be here to join in on this little battle planning, I will say that you two need to clear the path for a better tomorrow… I know you will decide on what to do that is the best for everyone. After all… those who do not learn from their mistakes… will repeat them… just like those who do not learn from history… are destined to repeat it." Bleck says as Asriel nods.

"Your… right. So… how are we going to do this? Just go out in the middle of the woods and shout 'Omega come and fight us!' cause I highly doubt that would work..." Everyone looks at Asriel as he feels his eye twitch.

"Seriously? That is the great plan? … why am I not surprised." He says annoyed as everyone chuckles. Thirty minutes later Bleck leaves, Undyne was talking with Sans as Frisk looks around.

Undyne, Egel, Asgore, Toriel, Zwei, Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, Jake, Penny, Fenor, and Teina. Frisk looks at Jake and penny as she felt like they would be helpless in this fight… A hand places on her should as she sees Asriel.

"You were thinking about Penny and Jake Right?" He asks quietly as she nods. He sighs as he looks at them.

"Lets give them fragments… If they want to fight… then let us give them a fighting chance. The magic will be basic… but their help can go a long way..." He says as he moves his hands to around her waist pulling her into a hug.

"Please… Don't you dare die if we end up fighting Omega..." He says as another voice comes out from behind them.

"Don't forget us!" The voice sounded male and deep. Frisk and Asriel turn around as their eyes widen, Leina was standing there with another person next to her that looked like they were Frisk and Asriel's height as well as Nana sitting on Leina's shoulder.

"Indeed… You two shouldn't count us out." Leina says as Frisk and Asriel stare at the new comer.

"Aw don't you remember me! Mother… your so cruel to forget your child… You too father!" The young man was standing there in a Blue shirt with a pair of red stripes going across his chest. A pair of black shorts. His hair was short similar's to Frisk's when she was in the underground, The left half was Blue and the right was Red. His eyes were an emerald Green.

"M-Mazerin?!" Frisk says with surprise as he nods.

"Yep! I got strong enough to finally get a body. Leina helped me make it." He says as he looks to Leina.

"H-How?!" Asriel asks as Leina smiles. She motions for them to sit as she explains what happened earlier while they were mingling with a lot of their guests.

/ _Earlier with Mazerin and Leina/_

Mazerin was becoming restless as they started to feel a strange sensation, They look up to Leina.

" _Aunt Leina, I feel strange… like I am … becoming sick."_ Leina's eyes widen, She looks around trying to find Frisk and Asriel.

' _Not good… Frisk I need your help… no. I can't… Sans said he was going to see about pulling everyone who could fight to take on Omega today… They need to be happy for now… but I need something for the… the twin soul rose! Sorry Frisk...'_ Leina quickly sneaks away to go up stairs, she heads straight to Frisk and Asriel's room once again as she looks over on Frisk's side.

In a container set on display was her Twin soul rose… She needed something that had traces soul power… It not only had traces of hers… but Asriel's soul power too… The Twin soul roses absorbs Small amounts of Soul power.

So essentially it would truly bind Mazerin to both of them as 'owners' but in Mazerin's case… 'Parents' She brings it out of it's container and holds it up to Mazerin.

"We don't have many Options Mazerin… Please use this as a Basis for your body…" She says as Mazerin looks at Leina.

" _But… Leina… that is Mother's most precious item from Father! I… I can't take this..."_ Leina sighs as she looks at Mazerin.

"You can turn your self into an image of the flower's colors… This is not a perfect solution, however… This is the closest I know of that you can use… the longer we wait… the worse this will be… please Mazerin, I will personally get Frisk another one. Even though it may not be the same." Leina pleaded, Mazerin sighs that echos in her head.

" _OK… I don't want to worry mother and father… So give it to me..."_ Mazerin says as Leina brings the flower extremely close to Mazerin. They pull it from her hand as it begins to meld with their soul. Mazerin's soul floats in the air as Leina takes a few steps back.

The soul begins to have a gentle glow as a flow of energy pours slowly out and spread across until a form of a body took shape, First came a set of short hair that came in two colors, Red on right and blue on the left. They stood Five foot seven. The form slowly took a more masculine like feel to it as a pair of emerald green eyes open for the first time.

Leina stares in with a gentle smile as soon the glow fades leaving a young male of about 14 before her. Leina walks out of the room as Mazerin looks around getting his new bearings. It was not long before Leina walks back in with a set of clothes.

"It is not much.. however it is something similar to your Mother's choice of clothing back in underground." She says as she smiles. Mazerin returns the smile as he begins to get dressed, Leina felt slightly dirty suddenly as she realized, _he_ was just standing nude in front of her.

"Thank you Aunt Leina, This will be fine." Mazerin says as he soon finishes. He takes a seat on the bed as Leina sighs.

"I guess I should go over, what is new since you have your body, your feeling a lot of new sensations and differences." She says as Mazerin nods. She goes over the explation of what he needs to know, including for _his_ gender.

/Present Time/

Leina looks down to the ground with a slight red face.

"I will never understand how parents are able to say such things with straight faces..." Frisk and Asriel give a light chuckle as they look at her, they look back to Mazerin with a smile.

"Welcome to our home Mazerin, Have you introduced your self to Mother?" Mazerin shakes his head as Frisk and Asriel grab each on of his hands and lead him away leaving a red-faced Leina.

Over the next two hours, everyone there prepared them selves mentally in the case Omega did show themselves. Toriel, Egel, Asgore all had a small talk with Frisk, Asriel, Leina, Mazerin, and Zwei. They shed a few tears as there would be a chance someone would die if Omega was truly as strong as they made them selves out to be to control people so easily.

Mettaton, said his goodbyes as he met with a surprise at the front door. Outside Stood Alphys with another robotic Monster. Their blue and white metal plates shined in the light with their gentle smile and their slighly sadden eyes. It was Napstablook who asked Alphys for a body. It was based off of Mettaton's body so it was an ease to replicate. Mettaton and Blook spent their time together, when Blook tried to go with Mettaton, he gave a smile and said he would rather he live this moment without Blook there… to remember the good moments and to have more when they come back.

Undyne spent some time with Sans and Papyrus, and when Alphys came by, she said her farewell for now… It hurt but she would be damned if this was going to end badly. After all, she was a fighter… a knight to protect her friends and family.

Fenor, and Teina called their parents and gave them the news… they were not happy, but were unable to change their minds.

Frisk and Asriel pulled Jake and Penny to the side… they had their talks as they gave them an offer of the fragments...however Penny and Jake shook their heads.

"We appreciate this… however you need to be at your best! If you fragment your soul, I am sure you weaken your self temporarily… so keep it for next time!" Penny says as Jake smiles. Everyone soon had their peace made for the fight they planned to have, everything was going smoothly.

" _Well… Is this not interesting"_ A voice calls out throughout the room. Everyone stops as they turn to the middle of the room where a black figure stood.

"Well I should say… hilarious… You all want to fight me… I guess there is no changing your minds though…" Omega says as they look around at everyone, his eyes narrow at Mazerin.

"You...made another _Guardian…_ where is it's corruption..." They demand as Frisk walks forwards.

"They don't have corruption… cause I didn't have any." Omega's eyes widen in as they growl in anger. Sans and Papyrus glared daggers at Omega, the eyes were ones they recall long ago.

"You… will feel pain. Corruption is needed for this world to thrive… I will kill you… before I kill _it_." They say as suddenly their form is dispersed from a fireball blasting it from Toriel.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON MY CHILDREN!" She screams out, her eyes had a yellow glint to them for a moment as her fury raged in her chest. Frisk sighs as she looks to everyone.

"We should get going… Sans… let us walk there so we can conserve some energy." She asks as Sans nods.

"No problem…" He says annoyed as he and everyone begins to leave. People looked at them as the pack of monsters with Jake and Penny walked along the sidewalk. They spent three hours taking their time getting to the forest. Everyone looks around as they nod.

"We got this!" Undyne shouts,

"You always have us by your side Kiddos." Sans says.

"You can guarantee that Brother and I will protect you to our fullest." Papyrus calls out.

"Never again… will I let my children fight alone in the darkness..." Toriel says as she smiles

"We have a path of peace… for everyone… I refuse to let someone ruin everything that we worked for." Asgore says with a serious expression.

"Darlings… I know we can do this, I have never known any one ever stronger." Mettaton says with a smile.

"Omega will regret threatening our Friends and families!" Teina shouts with a first pump.

"Indeed, let us bring this to an end." Fenor says as he stands there.

"Yeah! Lets get this over with! I may not be proficent in weapons but thanks mr. Kein for the weapons!" Penny exclaims as she takes her spot next to Frisk.

"Hmph." Jake smirks as he looks at everyone.

"This… will be our final fight. Frisk… Asriel… We will follow you to the end." Egel says as he calls upon a katana.

"Well… Asriel… You ready?" Frisk says as she turns to Asriel who nods. He turns to everyone as he looks at them.

"Yeah…" He says as he couldn't find anything else to say. They travel slowly through the forest as they soon come across a clearing, the area was getting darker yet it was still slightly daylight. Everyone was soon in the clearing as they stand there.

"Come on out Omega… I know you are here… you never left us..." Asriel calls out as small amounts of black mist starts to seep off everyone.

"What the?!" Undyne calls out as everyone looks at the offending mist with annoyance.

"So that is how you do it… you had your magic on our bodies as like dust..." Frisk says as Omega laughs.

"Yes… Though my plans were derailed… by you…" Omega says as they look at Asriel.

"You and your damn connections to magic… if you had not seen what I was planning with Egel… then maybe this world would have been finally under my-"

"No. You would have died." Asriel cuts Omega off as they look at Asriel, the Darkness slowly starts to seep off their form, leaving a half white _bone-like_ face, Sans grits his teeth as he narrows his eyes. Papyrus looks annoyingly at the being before them.

The dark mist pulls all the way off the face revealing the full face of a feminine Skeleton face, with purple eyes glowing from her eye sockets. A second face grew in the darkness with a red glow. The Female skeleton looks to the ground with a crestfallen look.

"Forgive me...Sans… Papyrus… I had no choice." Her voice filled with pain as she looks to the ground.

"How…. HOW DARE YOU ASK FOR FORGIVENESS AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Sans Screams out as his eye bursts into red, his teeth begin to sharpen as his other eye opens up with a slight yellowish glow.

" **YOU HURT MY FAMILY… MY FRIENDS… YOU HAD PAPYRUS KILLED ONCE ALREADY! HOW COULD I EVER FORGIVE THAT! HUH?!"** He screams out in anger. The skeleton's eyes widen as a couple of tears fall down her face.

"I know… and it hurt me so much… th-"

" **SHUT UP! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU TAUGHT ME TO GIVE PEOPLE A CHANCE BEFORE YOU MAKE YOUR CHOICE IF THEY SHOULD BE HARMED AND YOU NEVER ONCE TRIED TO FIGHT THIS? TO FIND OUT IF FRISK WAS TRULY WORTH KILLING? TO RUIN EVERYONE'S HAPPY LIVES FOR WHAT?"** Sans screamed out even louder, his jacket soon started to change slightly, the white fur turned red as several portions of his jacket turned red as well.

"Brother has a point… mother..." Papyrus says his voice filled with anger. His eyes glow an orange color as his scarf begins to flow gently. A tense feeling pass over everyone as they stared at Papyrus. It was terrifying to see him like this.

"You… always talked of forgiving others… To teach them to love… to teach them of kindness… I REMEMBER ALL THE WORDS YOU SPOKE TO SANS AND ME! I was young.. but I held onto them… and acted on those words..." He says as his white suit began to have a gentle glow hit it from his eyes. He sticks his hand out as large polearm like bone raises up with a orange glow.

"And unlike the underground… Now our attacks can harm without any stupid rules… so I will make you feel the pain… In order to teach you how to love again… to teach you kindness..." He says his voice filled with pain and anger. Sans walks up to him with an angry look.

" **And I will help him! I will do what father can not…"** Sans and Papyrus walks forwards as the Darkness fully deatches its self from the skeleton.

"Well it seems they are intent on fighting you… I can let you have your little Reunion… Kill them." Omega says as they take a form of a man, standing six feet tall with a black suit with white stripes and a pair of black pants with white stripes. A golden flower rests in his pocket as his eyes faded from red to black Sclera and a glowing purple eyes. They look straight at Frisk as she feels images flash in her mind. The images of the faces of everyone as she killed them back in the underground.

"Hahaha… you still hold that so close to your heart? That _regret_ of what you did… Do your friends and family know what you did to them?" Omega asks as Asriel growls.

"Shut up! You have no idea what she has been through! Don't you dare bring up the past!" He yells out as Omega smiles, His skin starting to show a peach color as he laughs.

"You know what… how about I tell them… How you _killed them… how you BETRAYED THEM! HOW YOU SLAUGHTERED THEM! FOR THE SELFISH DESIRE TO BRING ASRIEL BACK!"_ Omega shouts as he laughs.

Frisk froze as she felt everyone's eyes on her…. When a hand placed on her shoulder.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT HAPPENED! DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU KNOW MY CHILD LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HER FOR HER LIFE!" Toriel screams in anger.

"GRRR How dare you act like you know the brat! I'll kick your sorry ass to the underground and back!" Undyne exclaims in fury as she calls upon spears. Omega's eyes narrow as Mettaton walks up behind Frisk.

"You dare insult Frisk..." Mettaton's voice was dangerously angry as he begins to slowly change into his 'EX' form. Omega's eyes narrow even more.

"You think we care what She did in her past… with her power?"

"You think we will hate her for the fact she tried to save the person she loves?"

"YOU THINK WE WOULD ABANDON OUR FRIEND/FAMILY OVER SOMETHING SO TRIVIAL?!" everyone's voice echos in the forest as Omega growls.

"Fine then…" He raises his hand as they all separate and jump away as a wall of black bones rose from the ground leaving Asgore, Egel and Frisk to fight Omega alone for now, and cutting Toriel off to fight the Female skeleton with Sans and Papyrus..

"I will use a variation of her magic… so I can kill you all..." He says as he walks forwards.

/Sans and Papyrus/

"Sans...Papyurs...please stop… I do not want to hurt you my sweet children..." She asks as suddenly a bone flies past her and scuffs her face.

" **Take your requests… and shove them down your damn throat hole… I am not in the mood… to deal with your shit!"** Sans says as he sticks his hands into his pockets.

"Papyrus… please… I did this all for you both..." She begs as Papyrus continues to stare her down.

"I cannot… let you continue this path." He says as he looks away.

"Then… forgive me… my sons..." She says several purple bones raise from the ground and launch forwards to Sans and Papyrus.

Sans stands there as a large white bone raises up and blocks the attack. It quickly starts to leave as quickly as it came, She looks up to see Sans falling from above, his expression angry as a gaster blaster appears under him, cracks similar to his on its face as it opens its mouth to show a red glow.

The female skeleton jumps back, and as she lands she is suddenly forced to block a fire ball.

"I never thought… we would meet again… Lucida Sans Wing Ding. Nor would I ever imagined… you would turn on your family..." A angry voice says as Lucida turns her head as she feels pain in her chest.

"Toriel… I am sorry… but please… Do not fight me… I must do this… You have no idea what I had to go through… what I suffered in order to save my children… my family!" She cries out with tears in her eyes.

Toriel's eyes flash yellow with red pupils. She growls as looks at the Skeleton.

"WHAT YOU HAD TO DO?! WHAT ABOUT FRISK?! WHAT ABOUT MY CHILDREN?! WHAT ABOUT THE SIX SOULS I HAD TO LAY TO REST AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE UNDERGROUND! YOU THINK YOU SUFFERED… YOU THOUGHT YOU LOST SOMETHING!" She screams out as her fire magic seemed to angrily burst from around her. Lucida takes a step back as she has fear in her eyes.

She remembers all the times she had seen Toriel fight… she fought with kindness and never harmed anyone...however this Toriel before her was different.

The flames caress the ground without burning the grass and trees. The flames burned with fury of anger… an anger of someone who had lost people they care about time and time again, who has had it with those who attack their loved ones.

' _Why…_ _Why are my own friends and family…. Fighting me… I am doing this to protect them! To save them from this… Why… WHY DO THEY FIGHT WHAT THEY CAN'T WIN!'_ Her eyes wander to Frisk who was holding up a shield blocking an attack from Omega, who had started to use several magics.

' _Is… She really that important to them… so important they would risk their lives?! Over one small child… over this… they can't win… they have no idea who they are up against.'_ She gets a good look at Frisk as a feeling passes through her.

' _No… She… looks just like… that woman… who… oh god… I never… yet she is fighting to protect… he said she would turn to our side if she lived! She… what have I done… I instigated that mob… I whispered those words… and I… mother of dust… I ruined one person's life for nothing now… yet… perhaps it was for the best… she… looks stronger… more at peace with her place in the world… I can't…. justify this anymore...'_ She blocks another series of fireballs and a barrage of attacks from Papyrus as he uses his bone-spear to attack her. She looks to the sky as she is unable to hold back the tears.

"I never…. Wanted any of this…" She says as Toriel, Sans and Papyrus all stand around her. "I just… wanted to be with my family… I was so lost… when I found my self on the surface..." She says as they all widen their eyes as she collapses to the ground on her knees.

"I was… afraid… and I hid… then… I met him… a man clad in a black mist… He said that… this world would one day end… and everyone would die… He said he could spare those close to me… if I did as he said… he was so strong..." She says as she gives up trying to fighting

/Frisk, Asgore and Egel/

"To force me to use… more magic. Well I have to say… I am _not_ impressed… you all make me bored… Let us make this interesting..." Omega says as he dodges an attack from Asgore from above. His spear slams into the ground as Omega looks him straight in the eyes. Omega smirks as he reaches out and grabs his head before lifting him up. Asgore tries to rip his hands off his head as he feels pressure being placed on it.

"One down..." Omega says as he slowly increases his grip, Asgore growls out in pain, however suddenly a sword comes down and cuts Omega's arm clean off.

"Wrong… You will not kill anyone as long as I live." Egel says as he begins to go for another strike, Omega dodges the strike as his smirk widens.

"I never said who was the first..." He replies as something flies through Egel's chest. His eyes widen as Omega's hand began to float back to where it belonged. His eyes wander down to his chest where a hole is. Frisk's eyes widen as she stares at her father. Pain filled her being as she forgoes everything and charges to Egel.

"FATHER!" She screams out as she catches the large fox-morph, she helps him lie down as sudden thunder roars overhead. She looks at Egel as she cries. He reaches up and places his hand on her head.

"My… child… do not… cry for me… you have others… Take… care of your mother… for me OK?" He says as he gently smiles before his breath quickly stops. Her heart begins to feel like it stopped beating as she looks at him.

Asgore looked over to Egel's form… a fury swelled inside him. Something he had not felt since the death of his son. He lost a friend… he lost someone he looked up to when he was younger.

"Egel… you foolish… how could you do that… you had someone who needed you." Asgore says as he stands up with his spear in hand, he looks to Omega with a fire in his eyes as his own fire magic sparks into existance.

"You will pay!" He screams as he charges in attacking Omega catching him off-guard. The fire magic swirls angrily around his spear as he imbues it into his attacks. The wall of bones was soon broken down from one side as Mettaton and everyone else was soon able to get through.

Asriel's eyes widen as he sees his father fighting Omega with a fury, and Egel dead with Frisk hunched over her body.

' _No… It is still happening! No NO NO NO NO!'_ He felt something spark inside him… a darkness.

' _If she dies… kill them all… She is our only reason for living… do not let her die… please… protect her..._ ' the darkness says in his mind as he felt like agreeing with the voice.

' _Never… I WILL NEVER LET HER DIE!'_ He screams in his head as he charges to join his father, calling upon a Green object that slowly took form into a black knife with a spiked guard over the knuckles, the blade reached Eighteen inches in length with a slight curve that fit perfectly in his hand as he held it like a short sword.

"Omega you will pay!" He screams as he joins his father in combat jumping above omega who smiles at him. Omega dodges to the right as Asgore comes in after with a thrusting attack that launches flames at Omega. He jumps to the left as Asriel begins a barrage of swings and attacks.

Frisk was crying over the form of Egel, Asriel could hear her sobs… it only continued to fuel his anger.

Mettaton was transformed fully as he looked on in anger.

"You are the least… glamorous being on this planet..." He says as he walks into the fray. He charges his cannon as he waits for his chance to attack Omega.

Frisk felt pain in her chest as Egel's blood began to stain her clothes and skin. As her tears fell down and landed on his face. The pain she felt could be felt through the air as everyone was fighting harder and harder to protect her… to avenge Egel…. To a better tomorrow.

Omega dodges past another of Asriel's attacks as he moves to Asgore catching him off guard.

"Two down. Good bye King of monsters..." He says as several black bones launched out of Omega's body and impaled Asgore through his chest and limbs, before Omega places his hand on Asgore's head and one launches out sticking through the back of his skull. Blood splattered as Asgore's body slowly begain to deteriorate to dust. His body fell lifelessly as Omega laughs at the death of another.

Asriel felt anger...yet he couldn't act on his loss now… if they made it through it then he would. Leina angrily stares at the facts before her… they were loosing and Omega was playing with them…. He could fight people, but how? Who was he… the name OMEGA was an alias yet the way he acted… was similar to something she couldn't place her finger on. Asriel continues to fight Omega who keeps dodging and smiling at everything.

Frisk felt an anger swell in her being as she felt tired of it all…

"No more… NO MORE PAIN OR SUFFERING NO MORE KILLING!" She screams from Egel's body. Her sclera turns black as she looks up with her glowing golden eyes.

" **I am going to end you!"** She screams as she leaps into the fight. Asriel's eyes widen as Omega's smile grows.

"Frisk wait!" He screams out, however it was too late as just like in the dream… several black bones launch up and impale her mid air. She was held in the air between Asriel and Egel's body as his eyes widen.

"No!" He screams as he rushes to her side. A bone had been shoved straight through her neck.

"A-Az...zy… I feel…. Cold..." She says, her eyes returned to normal as she falls limp. Omega laughs as Asriel falls to his knees.

"HAHA, This is exactly what you saw wasn't it?! I figured if I couldn't use the way I wanted… I will use him another way to get the same reaction!" He says with a smile. A crash was heard as Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel broke through the wall from their side.

Sans's eyes widen as he saw Frisk and Egel dead… and when he couldn't see Asgore… he feared the worse. Asriel drops to his knees as he feels pain and the darkness echos in his mind.

" _NO! NO NO NO! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU FAILED HER YOU FAILED US ALL! GIVE ME CONTROL SO I CAN CLEANSE THIS WORLD!"_ It shouts in his head as Asriel felt tempted to do so...however he remembered what happens to Sans… to Everyone if he did.

' _No…'_ He replies in his mind as tries to find the willpower to move his body again.

Toriel's eyes were staring at Frisk, a tear falls down her face as she feels something snap. Her eyes glare daggers as her magic flows angrily through her body, causing her fur to become rugged and her eyes to glow yellow with red pupils.

"You… will die." She says as she walks forwards angrily, Omega felt something off… as he looks at the Soul of Frisk slowly rising out of her body. He reaches up to call it to him as a _red_ shield rises up.

"Don't you dare touch mother!" Mazerin screams as he charges to Asriel's side and Frisk's soul. "I refuse to let you harm them! I WON'T LET DOWN MOTHER OR FATHER!" Mazerin screams out again causing Asriel to snap out his daze. Toriel started to launch fireballs constantly at Omega as Leina uses ice magic and launches shards of ice at Omega. Nana works with Fenor to combine Orb magic and his amplified Lightning magic. Teina Charges in with a fury in her eyes as Penny and Jake run in along side her with two Silver swords Egel made for them.

Omega was put on the defensive as he is forced to constantly dodge their attacks, Teina attacks with a barrage of body fire magic, with Penny leaping in to take a swing followed up by Jake. After that Toriel and Leina's magic cause a combined effort to launch him back even further before orbs float around him and a loud crack of lightning launches forwards and smacks into his chest and one of the orbs causing a chain reaction of pain to wreck his form.

' _What the hell… This fury… this anger… is it FUELING THEM?!'_ Omega says as He sees something out of the corner of his eye. _'_ _NO! I MESSED UP SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE CORRECT LEVEL OF ACCESS TO IT!'_ He screamed in his head as Asriel soon had several menus floating around him. Each one was covered in Symbols that was constantly changing.

The symbols were a type of language… Sans had ran up to Asriel as he noticed the menus.

' _Wh-What?! Is that… Gaster's… no… He could speak like everyone else… yet he spoke in signs… because… he said it was a legacy! Is this what he meant?'_ Sans thought as he recalls a memory. Asriel stood up as the menus followed him, his eyes glazed over as his hands quickly moved between several menus.

"Asriel?! What are you doing? What is going on?! What is with those… Menu like options before you?!" he asks as he realizes that _this_ was not the Asriel he knew right now. The look in his eyes was glazed… yet was someone else entirely.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET YOU RESET THIS TIMELINE LIKE THIS!" Omega screams as he leaps from the defense and goes offensive. He calls upon lightning magic as he launches it at Asriel, Who looks up to him and blocks his attack casually with a green shield. He continues to mess around with the options floating around him as he stops. They all vanish as a reset button appears before him.

"I… will see you soon… my love." He says his voice void of emotion as his hand presses into the Reset button, a flash of white light slowly radiates from him covering the entire clearing before being covered in utter darkness…

 _ **Reseting…**_

 _ **Timeline error 22411-6234032**_

 _ **Activating supporting lines…**_

" _ **Ah… you are my descendant… take care of the power you wield… do not let your love go."**_ A voice echos in the strange system like voice.

 _ **Timeline stabilized… Resuming timeline from new starting point.**_

 _ **Timeline Changes made… Universal change New paths taken...**_

 _ **ADMIN ACCESS USED- Activating Memory collection from subjects.**_

 _ **ADMIN ACCESS USED- Memory collection Error! 24%...40%… 66% of all memory collected… 34% Corrupted Unable to completely Restore all memories.**_

 _ **Booting in…**_

 _ **3…**_

 _ **2…**_

 _ **1…**_

 _ **/Worlds torn Apart… New life…Lives changed…/**_

Asriel woken to see an old familiar ceiling as he sits up panting. He looks around as he sees himself in his old room… back in the underground. He looks around to see if there is anyone else… however he felt a movement to his side as he sees Frisk next to him. He gives a sigh of relief as he sees her, he climbs out of bed as he walks over and hits a light switch turning on the lights.

"Ah, damn it turn out the… the fuck? Why the hell are there lights in the afterlife?!" An annoyed voice calls out from a bed across the room, in fact there were three beds in there. Asriel looks around and sees a Bed on the far left, a bed in the middle and a bed on the far right. Frisk was lying on a bed on the right as Someone else was getting up in the bed on the left. They sit up to reveal messy, light brown hair, a pair of ruby eyes and a green shirt with what appears to be a yellow stripe on it. The ruby eyes look tiredly at Asriel for several moments. They blink as they rub their eyes before looking back at Asriel.

Asriel looks at them with wide eyes and a surprised expression.

"C-Chara?" He asks as before he could do anything Chara was hugging him at his waist tightly as he heard a few sniffles coming from his small brother.

"I Never thought I would get to see you like this again Az… oh god… now I am acting like the crybaby…" He says as a tear falls down Chara's face. Asriel wraps his arms around Chara returning the hug.

"And we missed you as well Chara. Seriously… me and Frisk both… I think she considers you like a little brother." He says as Chara smiles. The noise had woken Frisk as she sits up looking at the two of them.

"Asriel… if you _ever_ reset us like that again… I will punch you. Mercy button be damned…" She says as she groggily climbs out of bed. She yawns as she acts unsurprised by Chara's presence. She walks from the bed as a smile grows on her face, as her arms wrap around both Asriel and Chara.

"Thank you though…" She says as she turns her head to Chara and gentle smiles.

"It is good to see you again… I am so sorry we had to hurt you so much last time..." Chara shakes his head as he smiles.

"It is alright Frisk… I was not my self… and you did what you had to." Chara replies as he smiles, a warmth filled Chara, his final thoughts played back to him.

' _I thought… that was it for me… sure I could have returned if Frisk never saved me that day if they reset… yet I would go back to being so cruel… it would return… but now I have my brother back… and now I have a family that is slightly larger.'_ Chara smiles slightly bigger as he thinks about his family now. He wanted to be there for Frisk and Asriel, His last wish was to see the world with them, even though he knew didn't deserve to. Frisk though sacrificed a portion of her soul… as a Sio'ta to allow him to do so, she didn't have to...hell didn't want to accept it at first, yet Frisk wouldn't listen to his request.

Frisk lets go as she sighs before looking around. The room had several changes that was completely different from the underground she knew.

"Asriel… I think the reset changed the world..." She says as she stops in front of a picture frame that she picks up. Asriel walks up to her as looks at the photograph, It was Him, Frisk, and Asriel. They were on the surface by the entrance of the Barrier. There was another photograph right next to where that one was, it had nearly everyone there. In the middle was Chara with Frisk and Asriel standing behind him, Next to Frisk was Toriel who was smiling brightly and besides Asriel was Asgore who smiled at camera. Mettaton was standing next Napstablook who was back as a ghost on the side with Toriel. Undyne was holding Alphys with the both of them smiling on the side with Asgore. Sans and Papyrus were standing behind Frisk and Asriel with large smiles on their faces. Sans was not in his old form he had last time he was in the underground, and finally two others where there A female skeleton standing slightly behind Papyrus with a smile on her face and a Male skeleton with a crack over his right eye and one down his left eye who was standing slightly behind Sans.

Frisk and Asriel look at the photo as Chara peers past Frisk and blinks.

"Wow that is a lot of people… So what is different from the last reset?" Chara asks curiously.

"Everything… Isn't Gaster… supposed to be in the void? Sans was supposed to be shorter with a bit of a chubby side back during the underground… and her… weren't Sans and Papyrus fighting her in the last fight?" Frisk says as Asriel nods.

"Yeah… something is different. I hope our friends are OK… Now where is Leina, Mazerin, Egel, and Nana?" Asriel says as he sighs. A knock on the door as it opens to reveal Toriel.

"Why are you up my Children? Today we are heading to the surface to finally start leaving the underground…" She says with a smile as she looks to Frisk.

"Sorry mother, just had a bad dream." Asriel replies quickly as Toriel nods.

"Thank you again Frisk… you never had to help us and yet you did. You mentioned your Father would meet us on the Surface at one point. Egel, was it?" Frisk nods as Toriel smiles gently.

"That is a name I have not heard of in a while… it reminds me of someone from a long ago. However you should all get some rest, it is going to be a big day." She says as closes the door.

"I… don't recall ever saying that…" She says with a sigh as Asriel shakes his head.

"We should get some rest like mother said… it is one thirty…. We can figure this out more in the morning." Asriel says looking at Frisk and Chara. They both nod as Frisk grabs Asriel and pulls him to her bed.

"Cuddle!" she quietly says as he rolls his eyes. Chara gives a quiet chuckle as he lies down in his own bed.

Toriel was outside the room with a sigh as she looks at the door knob.

' _She… is alive… was it all a dream? I don't think so… yet my memories… they feel incorrect while correct at the same time…'_ She thinks as she recalls a memory she felt like she never experianced.

/ **Memory recall/**

Toriel was standing at the cliff ledge of the newly broken barrier. A new friend had come into their lives and saved them all. Not only that She brought back her son. Toriel looks to her right to see Frisk, Asriel and Chara all standing around talking and smiling. It brought a smile to her face as she looks at them. Frisk smiles as she turns to Toriel.

"Hey Toriel, My father Egel should meet us at the Town when we get there! I think you will like to meet him. He should help you all get a place to stay for the time being once we all head there!" Frisk says cheerfully as she looks at Toriel, Her golden eyes shining gently in the setting sun.

"That sounds very nice Frisk, I can not wait to meet your father. He sounds like he is a very good person." Frisk nods as she returns to talking with Asriel and Chara, Chara was telling Asriel stories of what happened after his death and how Frisk asked for his help to save him.

"Tori..." Toriel sighs as she looks to Asgore, his eyes sadden as he looks at her.

"I am so sorry… Please can you forgive me for my actions to those… six." He asks as he looks at her. She looks at Frisk and smiles as she returns to look at Asgore.

"I will forgive you… however there can no longer be anything between us… I cannot justify a reason to be with you after that. Forgive me Asgore, but those children didn't have to die." She says as Sans walks up to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Tor, he shouldn't take all the blame… I helped as-" Toriel sighs as she looks at Sans.

"Yet, you changed… you took my promise and kept it… you could have followed your orders… yet for an old woman like me… you kept a promise. If he never even gave the order the blood would have never been spilled on anyone's hands… while I dislike the fact that you did indeed kill one of them… have you ever been the same?" Sans sighs as he looks to the ground.

He recalls the time he did kill one of the six souls… he changed. He recalled what the child said to him that day.

'If it is to help everyone… then… I am OK with it. My life for the life of hundreds… does not seem like that bad of a trade if it means everyone can be free and happy. I was taught that everyone should be nice… and kind to each other… if it means I should die so others can live… then I am...OK with that.' He hurt so much that day that he found himself locked up in his room for a whole month and a half… that kid… sacrificed them selves and he just killed them with no remorse till afterwards he made sure to make it as painless as possible… anyone willing to just die for everyone else… should never suffer.

"No… I have not." He says as he takes his leave. Frisk noticed him leaving and waved to him.

"Hey Sans wait up!" She says as she charges after him with Asriel following after her. Chara stayed behind as Papyrus walked up to him.

"Those three I swear… are going to give us all headaches one day." He says as he bends down, a chilling breeze blew over them as Chara shivered. Papyrus takes his scarf off and wraps it around Chara's neck gently.

"There you go Prince Chara, that should help you in this chilly wind. Let us head back to the Underground for now and meet up with our brothers." He says as Chara nods. Papyrus picks Chara up and places him on his shoulders as he walks back.

Toriel turns back to sunset as she enjoys the view a bit longer.

/Memory End/

She sighs as something about the memory seemed _off_. She considers when Asriel had died and when he was brought back… yet she couldn't remember.

"Perhaps some more rest will be good for me." She says as she heads back to her room passing by Asgore's room. She walks to her door as she gives one final sigh.

/Snowdin – Skeleton House-/

Sans woke in a cold sweat as he looks around, he looks to his hands as he sees they have not returned to what they used to be.

' _H-holy shit… Asriel… reset the timeline… but… how? No better question is why did it feel different than when Frisk did it! I felt my whole body be ripped apart as that light hit me…'_ He pants as there is a knock on the door.

"Sans are you awake?" Papyrus's voice comes from the other side of the door, He climbs out of bed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah I am, whats up Paps?" He asks as walks up to the door and opens it. His eyes narrow at the two behind Papyrus. Behind Papyrus was Gaster, standing in his lab coat and next to him was Lucida looking away shamefully.

"Perhaps we should talk sans..." Gaster says looking at him. He looks right at Gaster and sighs.

"Fine." He says as he follows them down stairs. Sans stands by the couch as Papyrus takes a seat, Papyrus was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

Gaster and Lucida both take a seat in some recliners that never existed before the reset.

"Sans... son... you understand what is going on right now... the prince... has some special version of the power that child Frisk can uses. And whatever he did... it has more that reset the timeline... he has completely altered it. People are alive that died or vanished long ago. That is just in the Underground the Surface could also be altered." He says with a serious look on his face. Sans sighs as he looks to his mother.

"What are we going to do about _her_ , she is the reason everything happened, it is all _her_ fault! If she didn't listen to whomever she met we would have been perfectly fine! Sans angrily shouts as Lucida flinches at his words.

"I.. am sorry… I never wanted to hurt you… was… she really important to you? I was… told you were being used… I guess it was another lie… Gaster explained what would have happened had the person got what he wanted..." She was visibly shaking as a few tears slide from her eye sockets and down her face.

Lucida had a similar skull of papyrus, though not as tall, nor did she have a large smile like look on her face like Papyrus. She was wearing a violet dress, she appears to be five foot two in height. Her magenta eyes glowed gently, but gave a pained look. Gaster's white eyes look at Lucida as he sighs.

"Sans… that child taught you the value in second chances… please give your mother and I both another chance to redeem ourselves… her for the misjudgment of her actions… and me for being a horrid father. I should have not let my self fall into grief when she left… I should have not attempted to use such dangerous magic without learning more about it. I am proud to know that you, my own son has succeeded where I failed." Gaster says as he keeps his serious face the entire time.

Sans sighs as he thinks about everything that happened… there was a lot of reasons why he shouldn't… then again there was a lot of reasons why he shouldn't have let Asriel go that night, there was a lot of reasons why he should have killed Frisk after she harmed his brother… but he gave them both another chance. Now he has his family back together, and once more it was thanks to Asriel.

' _Heh… Guess I own the kiddo another one… don't know what the kid did, but first he gave me Paps back… now he brought G and mother back into our lives… everyone… deserves a second chance… just like Frisk, just like Asriel. Cause you never know what good they can bring.'_ Sans sighs.

"Alright, however just as Frisk, you have to redeem yourself _mother…_ you didn't just hurt Papyrus… you hurt my friends… my family… _my niece…_ " He says as Lucida flinches again at his words, He looks her in the eyes. "...I made a promise to protect her… and I plan to keep it." He finishes as he stares at Lucida with anger. She smiles gently as she is given another chance. She gives a nod as she accepts that she made a bad mistake. Sans would keep an eye on her just in case. Gaster and Papyrus both give a smile as they feel the tension in the room clear, Sans looks over to Gaster as his face turns serious.

"Now… what do you know that has all changed in this timeline." He demands as Gaster looks right back, his smile vanishes as they stare at each other.

/Somewhere on the surface/

"Jake get your sorry ass up, this is no time to be sleeping!" Penny angrily, yet quietly snaps at Jake as to not wake up everyone in their home. His eyes snap open as he looks at her.

"The fucking hell is your problem? I was trying to… sleep… oh shit where are we?" He asks as he looks around seeing his room, Penny gives him an annoyed look.

"I have no fucking clue, one moment we were in a forest fighting that damn prick who dare hurt our friend, next moment we are back here! Not only that, but my calendar says its _two years_ before the event! I tried to call Frisk and Asriel's numbers… yet they don't even exist yet!" She says as jake sighs, he looks at her figuring what she was about to say next, but decided to ask anyways.

"So… what is the plan? What are we going to do?" He asks as Penny smirks.

"We are going to pull a move from Frisk and Asriel's book, Since it is so early, we are going to take off and head to Frisk's hometown. Belara, I have a hunch that if we are likely to meet them anywhere, that is the first place to look." Penny says as she looks Jake in the eyes. He sighs as it was just as he figured, she was going to do something crazy.

"Our parents… are going to kill us when they find out… and that is if our big sister, don't find us and kill us first." He says with an annoyed look, Penny just smiles as she quickly walks out his room to get ready as he sits up and heads to his closet, he digs around looking for his backpack.

"I question her sanity sometimes..." He says to no one as he finds his backpack buried under everything.

/Underground/

Hours passed Frisk and Asriel were both still asleep and cuddle together. There was knock on the door as Toriel walks in, a blush finds it's way on her face as she sees Frisk hugging Asriel tightly and resting against him. Her head resting lovingly on his chest over his green shirt with a pair of yellow stripes, the blush fades as she smiles.

' _Those two… look really adorable together. As if… there were destined to be together.'_ She thinks as she walks over to Chara and gives him a gentle nudge. Chara opens his eyes and yawns as he sits up. Toriel walks over to Frisk and Asriel, she bends down and gives them both a gentle nudge.

"Morning you two… Did you sleep well?" She says with a smile, Asriel's eyes widen some as his eyes open to see her. A blush finds a way onto Asriel's face seeping past his fur, just like when Toriel first caught them cuddled before in the previous reset.

"Y-Yes mother." He says as he looks at her, Toriel gives a light laugh as Frisk slowly wakes up.

"Did the nightmare scare you that much to cuddle up our guest?" She says with a smile. Asriel nods as he takes a chance hide the real reason, they didn't know if she remembered or not.

"Best to get up and get ready you three. We will be heading to Frisk's home town soon." She says as leaves the room, Frisk and Asriel quickly get up and about as Chara slowly climbs out bed.

"Now I miss sleeping..." Chara groans as he looks at Frisk and Asriel. "Anyways you two could put me back down? I want to sleep some more..." He says as he yawns at the end. Frisk and Asriel give a chuckle as they start to head out of the room with Chara following them. The hallway was just as Frisk and Asriel remembers, it appears to be the same house in the ruins. Down the hall Frisk could see Undyne standing impatiently in the living room, with Sans and Papyrus sitting in recliners waiting as well.

"Sans, seriously what the heck is going on?! You seem completely fine with the fact is something wrong! I swear recall that kid from some sort of fight on the surface against some purple eyed jerk!" Undyne exclaims angrily as she holds her tongue in Toriel's home. Sans sighs as he looks down the hall.

"Perhaps it would be better if we ask the source. Heya kiddows..." He says as he waves, Chara hides behind Asriel as they walk forwards. Chara had a feeling Sans would not be happy seeing him, as he did kill his brother.

"So… the brat was brought back as well? Guess Gaster was right… things have changed because of what you did." He says as he looks at Chara, before his eyes set on to Asriel. Toriel walks in a moment later with a plate of tea.

"Of who did what Sans?" Sans sighs as he turns his head to look at Toriel.

"You have any strange dream or feeling that seems odd since yesterday?" He asks as Toriel nods, she places the plate of tea down on the table as she takes a seat on the couch. "Well… Asriel here… did something, he reset the timeline… after Frisk _died_." he says as Toriel and Undyne went wide eyed.

"W-What?! So that was no dream?! That was seriously real?" Undyne asks as Sans looks to Frisk's hand, on the ring finger of her left hand, rest a ring that Asriel gave her.

"Frisk let me see your left hand." He says as he holds his hand out, Frisk wonders why before she looks to her hand and sees the ring on her hand. Her eyes widen as she pulls the ring off and hands it to Sans to look at. Sans smiles as Frisk realized what he wanted to see and show everyone.

Sans holds it up to the light as Toriel gets up and walks over and Undyne gets closer to look at it.

"No way! It is the exact ring from the dream. There is no way that can be a coincidence! That really all happened!" Undyne says as Toriel sighs.

"So… that explains some… but what about some of our ' _new'_ memories? These that make no sense that feel… artifical?" Toriel asks as Sans sighs.

"I am guessing the main portion of the power, or the System of power of the save, made memories in order to set events in place… I have no idea who all remembers, though." He says as a door opens loudly in the hallway as a large yawn comes from it.

"Howdy everyone, good morning." Asgore's voice says. Sans has an idea grow in his mind as he stands up.

"Heya Asgore, I was wondering if you ever seen this ring before." He says as he walks over to Asgore, Asgore was dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Sans walks up to Asgore as he holds his hand out, Sans drops the ring into his hand as he uses his claws to hold it up somewhat to see it in the light. He looks for several moments as he shakes his head.

"Nope, does not look familiar. Why do you ask?" Sans shrugs as he looks at Asgore.

"Thought it looked familiar. Here ya go kid, thanks for letting me look at it." He says as he hands it back to Frisk, she places it back onto her left ring finger. Asriel looks at Frisk and realizes something, she was a bit taller than she was back during the last time they were in the underground. She stood at Four foot nine, and Asriel was looking at her at a slightly lower height, he figured he was at Four foot five. Guessing it had something to do with the changes to the past in this timeline as everything was different. Her figure also seemed more developed, a blush found it's way on his face as realizes how hes eyeing Frisk.

Frisk looks over and notices Asriel giving her a look over, she smirks as she gives her own body a look over, she sees how her body is now different, several thoughts goes through her head as she plans to tease Asriel the second she has the chance alone to do so.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly, Undyne and Sans both checked up with the others that would have likely remembered and alerted to the few that did remember. The people who recalled were close to Frisk and Asriel. The list of people were;  
Fenor, Teina, Grillby, Muffet, Mettaton, Alphys. Sans sighs as he wonders how the surface changed, he started to head back to the Barrier exit, he had spent the whole morning checking around being discreet about the questions to find out if eveyone remembered them. Teina and Fenor took off after Sans found out to meet up with Frisk and Asriel. It was now eleven thirty, he makes his way as he looks around, everyone was happy so it was not much of a different than the last time Frisk saved them, yet at least the few that never got the chance to live on the surface earned it.

It was twenty minutes before found himself at the barrier, a voice calls out to him from the exit right outside.

"Come on Sans! It's time to go!" Frisk's voice echos out as he smiles, he walks out into the sunlight as he sees everyone there. A few of them were carrying bags of supplies for the trip as it would be a bit till they arrived at the town. They were prepared for a somewhat of a long trip. They begin to set off as they begin their climb down the mountain and heading to the east, Heading to the Town of Belara. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara smiled for the new adventure they had ahead of them. Everyone would wait for the good news they bring back home.

/Jake and Penny/

They had packed and left before sun rose as they ran from through the woods. They had just left the city over an hour ago and were on their way to Belara.

"Maybe if we are lucky we can run into Frisk and Asriel on the way there! I don't know why… but I feel so excited! It almost feels like we have not seen them in years!" Penny says as she jumps over a fallen tree with Jake quickly following behind her.

"Yeah. It does feel like it has been a long time… I want an explanation...yet as long as they are safe I could care less. That Omega guy seemed pretty insistent on stopping Asriel from what ever he was doing though. I am guessing he used some strange magic and reset the hands of time." He says as they quickly move through the woods, they soon find themselves in a familiar clearing as Penny stops and starts panting. She takes a seat as she looks to the sky.

"Lets take a break here… even though it was where..." Penny looks away as she felt some pain as she recalls what happened to Frisk. A tear falls down her face as Jake takes a bottle of water out of his backpack, he looks over to her and sees her tears fall down her face.

"What… what if they don't remember us? What if… Frisk didn't make it back with everyone else?" She says as she starts to sob, Jake sighs as walks up to her and sits down before leaning against her back.

"Don't worry… I know She made it… I know Asriel would do anything for her… He has a heart of gold… and a soul of a knight. Hes too loyal to let her vanish from his life suddenly." He says as Penny smiles somewhat He hands her the water bottle as he sighs. She takes it and opens it up.

"Your right… I shouldn't worry about her… but… I feel like its our fault she died… If only we could have done more..." She says as Jake smiles. Penny takes a drink of water as Jake turns his head.

"Well guess we will have to just get stronger then won't we?!" He exclaims as something glints gently in the forest. He stands up as he looks at it. "What the..." He says as he gets closer to it, his eyes widen as he sees two silver swords in the ground where He and Penny were during the fight.

He smirks as he walks over to them, pulling them out of the ground and examining them, they were in the exact same condition as they were left in when the white light covered them all. He brings them over to Penny as she looks up to him.

"And what better way than to learn how to fight? Lets take some time here and practice." He says her eyes stare at the silver blade long sword. She nods as she takes it from him and getting up. They place their bags to the side as they take up a stance.

"Try not to slice me in half…." Jake says as Penny gives a chuckle.

"Same goes for you!" She says as they charge at each other.

/Frisk and Family/

Frisk had a weird feeling, they had been traveling in the forests for an hour, but the land looked really familiar. She looks around for a bit as they all stop. Asriel walks up to her and smiles as he leans his head onto her shoulder, Chara smiles as he looks at the two of them, still considering his place in this small family. Sans walks up and sits next to Chara who was leaning against a tree.

"So… how does it feel to be given a new chance?" He asks as Chara smiles.

"It feels nice… Though your still a smiley-trashbag." Chara retorts as Sans chuckles they both watch over Frisk and Asriel as Chara sighs. "It is almost… as if those two were destined through past the hands of time to betogether… I never expected Asriel to do something so reckless though as reset so suddenly… not only that… but I feel so much regret for what happened… I…" Chara sighs as he looks to Sans.

"I am sorry that I hurt Papyrus… I… wish I could undo everything I ever did wrong… I really do..." He says as he did feel regret for hurting his brother's family and friends. Sans smiles as he places his hand on Chara's head before messing up his hair.

"Don't worry about it… Those two are the two you should work hard to payback… I am still in debt to them and it keeps growing." He says as they both look to Frisk and Asriel as they relax. They stayed there for about ten minutes before they started to move again.

On their way leaving their resting spot Asriel stops as he hears a noise come from nearby.

"Hey, anyone else hear that? It sounds like metal banging against metal." He says as Undyne's eyes widen.

"Like a battlefield fight?!" She exclaims as everyone gives a sigh. Asriel listens closer as he starts moving towards it.

"Yeah… it sort of sounds like swords banging against each other..." He says as he leads them towards a clearing where two people were clashing against each other with swords. Frisk's eyes widen as she starts to run out into the clearing. Asriel smiles as he starts walking forwards.

"Howdy you two!" He calls out causing them to stop. The two stop and smile.

"Frisk! Asriel! Holy shit, your both OK! Thank goodness." One says as she drops her silver sword into the ground and accepts Frisk into a hug.

"Oh it is so good to see you! I am surprised you two remember!" She says quietly as Asgore questions what is going on slight but accepts it.

"Yeah, well whatever Asriel did. It really did a number on everyone, Looks like you got a quite a bit of -" Jake was shut up as Asriel elbows Jake in the gut making him go quiet. He smirks as he looks to Asriel. "Wow shorty… what is your problem..." He says with a smirk as Asriel smirks back.

"It could be you in a moment if ya wanna go at it..." He says as they both start laughing. Frisk and Asriel spend time with Penny and Jake as they join the little group as they make their way to the town. A small nimbat flying after them soon after.

' _Leave it to these two to reset the timeline… my orders were different… I was to assist however I could! So I will do just that.'_ She thinks as she flies after them.

/Town of Belara -Small Hut-/

"Well it seems its getting close to that time… To think Asriel reset… and it could cause all this." A male voice says as he smiles looking at a woman with blue hair and a young man with red hair. The young male had Emerald green eyes and a brown T-shirt with a pair black shorts he stood four foot seven. The woman was had Cerulean eyes as she stood five foot seven while wearing a purple dress with several colors on it making it look like a galaxy.

"Father was always good at being full of surprises… I cannot wait to see him and mother again! They may have woken up later in this timeline… yet we woke up so many years ago… These changes are rather odd." The young male says as the large Fox morph man laughs.

"Indeed he was Mazerin, How about you Leina? Are you excited to see them again?" He asks as she nods.

"Frisk and Asriel have always been good to us… to think we were brought to a time where Frisk was just born… though dealing with a this little brat here was a pain..." She says as as she pinches Mazerin's cheek.

"Aunt! Stop that… it hurts!" Mazerin says as he whiles about Leina pinching his cheeks.

"I think… that this will all be rather confusing at first… however when you suggested we let her go to the underground alone… it worried me… are you sure she is alright?" Another female says in an emerald green dress, her brown hair down to her shoulders, Sky blue eyes and stood at a height of five foot three. The fox morph monster smiles as he looks at her.

"It will be alright." He says as Leina nods.

"Egel, is correct… Frisk will be alright, after all she should be returning shortly with everyone." Leina says as the woman sighs.

"Do not worry, Mother is strong, just like Father, Grandfather, Aunt, Grandma Toriel, and Uncle Sans! And you! Grandma Caroline. You are just as strong as them all!" Mazerin says with a smile as Caroline smiles back.

"You are right… I cannot wait to see them… and her as her self for the first time… I wonder why so few of us ended up gaining all the memories back of the old timeline..." Caroline says as she looks through a window to see a Statue that stood where the previous one stood.

It was of a large fox monster, a female who was carrying a small child in her arms and a pair of floating hearts. With the words engraved at the bottom; "Foreverly bound in the hearts and minds of those who have seen the unknown. They know love beyond that of even the divine."

/Break/

Cutting it short here, I have spent so much time working on this and I plan to flesh out this new world in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this new twist with a change that will affect more than just a few aspects of the world and the character development, and some heavier changes to the world around them.

As you noticed Penny said _two_ years, Yet their characters have all been brought to their 13 Year old forms mainly with Frisk's changes being moderately different from the get-go. Frisk's past in this timeline was different and the whole timeline was modfied, not just reseting to a previous point.

It shall be explained better in chapter 14.

/Chapter 13...Worlds Apart…

Done

Chapter 14… New life...New Rules?!/

/Omake, Chara's choice of nicknames/

"No way..." He says as he looks at Frisk and Asriel, they were sitting in their temporary room as Chara looks at Frisk before looks at Asriel.

"You actually Proposed?! Holy shit, and here I thought _she_ would be the one to propose to you! You really have gotten extremely bolder and confident by spending time with her!" Chara says as Frisk chuckles Asriel rolls his eyes.

"I couldn't let the chance pass me up… I love her too much. She is my -"

"Frisky Bits? Frisky the whisker? Frisky Biscuit?" Chara interrupts causing them both to go red faced.

"C-Chara! D-Don't say stuff like that!" Frisk says embarrased by Chara's choice in likely nicknames.

"Hey I had to _watch_ that when I was trying to invade your minds back then… gotta say Asriel… you bagged your self quite a _foxy_ gal!" He says as Asriel's eye twitches. Frisk stares angrily at Chara s he laughs.

"Shut up..." They say in unison as Chara laughs harder.

/Omake End/

/Ova/ Chara's memories 2/

"Alright Chara, just like we talked about. Try and focus the power inside your body and push it out into the machine!" Jared says as he stands next to Chara, They do as they were told as the machine suddenly fries and electricity sparks all around it. Jared gets a slight zap as Chara gasps and looks to Jared with sad eyes.

"It is OK Chara, just a small zap. See? I am A-OK!" He says as Chara looks at him worriedly. Jared smiles as he looks at the clock.

"How about we… go learn more about words? Perhaps one day you can speak to me in your own. Does that sound good to you?" Chara nods happily with a smile on their face as he leads them to a small room, child-like and friendly as he helps Chara learn. Outside a man sighs with disinterest.

"I want results..." Izumani says as he leaves the building with another scientist talking to him.

/Ova End/

/foreboding scene/

"Damn those fucking kids… to think he was the one with the access to _his_ file! Damn him to hell! The rights should be mine… soon… very soon brother I shall take what you refuse to give me way back then..." A man with dark purple eyes as they slowly change to a dark orange. His form covered in a dark mist as he angrily looks around, a small form of mist flows up to him.

"Please… give me another chance! I nearly had them! If I hadn't been cocky I would have-" The mist didn't get a chance to finish speaking as a black spear launched itself through it. Absorbing it into the spear.

"Omega… haha what a stupid fucking name you chose… No… I am… the true _Alpha and Omega_ I shall destroy this fucking world and create a world of destruction and darkness..." He says as he stands up leaving a throne like chamber with a black cape hanging down his back.

/End of Bonus Scene/


	14. Chapter 14: New life! New Rules?

Chapter Fourteen; New Life New Rules?!

AN; This chapter is brought to you by- 48 hour challenges! Wrote on the premise to write and do a good job a chapter within 48 hours!

/Break/

The forests were larger than expected, as Frisk and her family and friends traveled through, Asriel noticed they had yet to hit the snowy plains that they had to cross. They had been walking for another two hours and it was now evening time as they see the end of the forests.

Frisk walks out as the light blinds her for a moment to a piece of land that was similar, yet different. As her vision returns she is met with a sight of many different flowers, a plains view of the area that used to be covered in deep snow. Her eyes widen as Asriel makes it up next to her. His jaw drops slightly as he sees the green plains, covered in Bluebonnets, Drummond phloxes, wine cups, Blue-eyed grass, Rain lilies, and Butterfly weed. The variety of colors made the plains a wonderful sight that made Frisk stare in awe.

"Az… this place is so different than what I remember..." She says he nods, the wonderfully white snow was gone as this place was now a vibrant land of color. She smiles as she looks over and slightly down to Asriel, she smirks as she reaches down and picks Asriel up placing him on her shoulders.

"Whoa hey! Frisk, what are you doing!" He asks as Frisk smiles.

"What does it look like… I am carrying you!" She says as Asriel blushes, as he could see slightly down hear blue and purple sweater. Frisk felt the protrusion from his groin and chuckled about it. She looks up and gives him a look on her face as Asriel's face flushes red even more.

"F-Frisk… put me down please..." He says trying to look away.

"Nope! I wanna carry you here… so we can enjoy the weather together..." She says smiling looking out into the distance. Penny walks up to them with a smile on her face.

"So I noticed we have a...familiar person tagging along..." She says as she gives a dark look to Chara. Frisk sighs as she looks to the small Dreemurr.

Chara was standing three foot nine. He was rather short for his age, as it seemed they all were brought back to when they were fourteen, yet Chara was now Twelve. It was strange for him to be so short, they chalked it up due to something going wrong and Chara's personal image of himself.

"Chara is not a danger… you should trust him some more now… it was... a difficult situation he was in. He is glad to be back with his brother and… well personally.. he always looked like a miniature male version of me so… hes kinda like my own little brother as well. I care for him as when I saw his memories… I formed a bond with him. Just like how spending my first reset with Asriel make me never give him up to the stupid system of the underground." She says as Penny sighs. She smiles as she looks to Frisk.

"Alright, if you trust him, I will too. After all, you have the best judge in character out of all of us. I mean look at everyone around you, they are all genuine people who care about you… oh shit this could be crazy hectic though! This would be the reintroduction of monsters! Not only that but its a YEAR before you guys originally arrived on the surface, and two years before that fight. At least that is what my calendar reads back at home..." Penny says with a sigh, She looks at Frisk with a worried expression.

"What will happen now? We are two years back… yet we are all the same age! Hell we are on the same date so that means birth dates are coming up for me and Jake, and you and Asriel as well if I were to take a guess." She says as Frisk's eyes widen.

"Oh shit… Comically enough me and Azzy have the same birthday… Asriel… we have two days till we arrive in Belara… on the same day as _our_ birthday!" She says as she looks up to him, his eyes widen as this was crazy as their last Fourteenth birthday was hectic thanks to Mettaton and Undyne. They combined their efforts to throw a crazy party to celebrate not only their freedom… but their birthday. Undyne had snuck a weak alcohol into Frisk and Asriel's drinks as a small joke. However as they were rather young, couldn't hold even the small amount… or at least what Undyne thought was small. She had spiked their drinks with apparently a high proof vodka that made them drunk enough that Frisk tried to make out with Asriel, and Asriel nearly ended up pulling her into another room alone… that was till Toriel caught them and demand to know why they were drunk. Mettaton had thrown a lot of crazy ideas and themes around during that they nearly got past Toriel if not thanks for them bumping into her.

Asriel did not recall anything, however thanks to Leina's help unknowingly… Frisk remembered everything and couldn't look at Asriel without blushing heavily. Deep down he did love her at the time, he just didn't know if she would have accepted him or understood his own feelings. Now she worried how things would go. She never told Asriel what happened that day either as it would be overly embarrassing to talk about.

Asriel smiles as he thinks about it, it would mean they would be about sixteen by the time that of when the original event happened. Toriel walks up as she smiles looking at the three of them.

"Children, I believe it is time we got moving, we wish to be there as soon as possible… it will be night fall soon." Toriel says as she looks slightly to the sun. It was indeed slowly making its way down the sky. Frisk nods as takes the lead again with Asriel on her shoulders. They make their way rather decently fast across the plains as they make it half-way through before Sans stops them for the night. They could see the Forest line of Belara's home town insight. It was much faster as there was no reason to stop on the way cause of a snow storm. The sky was quickly darkening as the sun soon was vanishing from sight.

Frisk and Asriel find a decent spot a bit away from everyone and the fire so they could talk and enjoy the starry filled sky. Chara, Jake, and Penny joined them as they roll out their sleeping bags that was brought along for the trip. Jake and Penny thankfully packed their own when they took this trip.

"So this is what you two saw that night when you traveled here to find your father last time." Penny says as she lies back and looks into the sky. The millions upon millions of stars shined gorgeously as Frisk smiles.

"Yeah, it really feels peaceful this time around… more so than the last world… even though I sorta miss it." Frisk says as she smiles, she stands and turns her sleeping back some as she lies back down and lays her head on Asriel's chest.

"I think… that we can finally be at peace here… Something tells me it that we no longer have to worry..." Frisk says as she yawns, closing her eyes as she quickly falls asleep. Asriel sighs as he sees her sound asleep.

"I wish it was that simple… Omega is still out there… or what ever he is truly called… I think I understand what happened during that blackout… I recall something about wanting change the entire world… bend it to a point where we were safe… If anything I weakened him to the point of unable to act for some time… however… it don't mean we are clear…" He says with a sorrowful expression.

"I wanted to give her a life… of happiness to the point where we could live without worry for a while longer… get our regrets cleared before we fight Omega again… Cause next time… hes going to make sure to kill me first… Jake… Penny… as soon as we get to Belara… I want to give you both a chance to become **Bound Sio'ta**. I want to have you guys help us… and I don't want you to feel weak or like your in the way. I want this all to end… because if we don't stop him… everything will cease to exist… whether it is to me… to Frisk… or to Omega. It will all end violently." He says with a sigh.

Jake looks to Asriel with a questioning look.

"What do you mean to you or Frisk? What is there something so unique about you two that could literally destroy this world?" He asks as Asriel gives a nod. Jake's eyes widen as he looks back to the sky.

"Well...shit. That is pretty fucked..." He says as he yawns. Penny nods as Chara focuses on the stars with his own thoughts.

' _I refuse to let that happen… I may be a bad person… I may not be the kindest soul… I may not be generous… but damn it… I refuse to be selfish. Jared… You once told me… those who were selfish are horrible people… but those who have friends… family and be selfish are the worse… because they refuse to help even those who need them… I fell to my corruption and became selfish… I had hoped… that Asriel was strong enough to fight it… yet I never knew it was my love… my love for my family that helped me keep it in check so well. Now I have a chance to truly help him… to help my brother… and now my newest family member… my sister.. Frisk… heh… to think… I would call her sis one day. Quite a funny place eh? I hope you can hear my thoughts Jared… you will always be a father figure in my eyes… and my friend. Thanks for everything… the lessons… the food… the kindness… your love fills me to this day in this other world.'_ Chara thinks as he closes his eyes

Jake and Penny noticed that Asriel and Chara fell asleep as they close their eyes.

"Good night." They say as they let themselves fall into a slumber.

/Asriel's Dream/

Asriel found himself on a familiar hill as he turns around to see another of him, covered in black fur with blackened eyes and red pupils. Two long horns stuck straight behind him as he looks Asriel down.

"Well if it ain't the _Grand Prince_! What honor do I owe this visit?!" the Dark furred Asriel says as he smirks. Asriel looks him down as sighs.

"Your that darkness that spoke to me last world aren't you?" He asks as his doppelganger nods.

"Yes! Why didn't you let me have control! I would have avenged her! I would have killed that maggot where he stood! You have no idea what power we have that I could use!" The doppelganger growls. Asriel sighs as he looks at him.

"What do I call you?" He asks taking this one step at a time, He takes a seat in the grass as the dark version of him sighs before taking a seat as well.

"Taking it slow eh? I can respect that… The world was never built in a day… You can call me… Dasriel." He says as Asriel shakes his head.

"Nah… too much like Asriel… how about fuck face? Or Jackass? Oh I know… Darkie the Goatshark?!" Asriel says with a smirk causing the doppelganger to growl.

"Fine Call me Daz." He says as Asriel nods with a chuckle.

"Alright Daz, let me get everything set straight…" His sclera turns black as Daz jumps back with fear.

" _You ever try to take control of me again… to ever influence me again… I will rip you apart like I did to omega in Sans's dream… I GIVE NO FUCKS WHO YOU ARE! You will not harm my family… you will not cleanse this world like you want… You are just an illusion made by my soul's fears in order to recreate a sort of corruption… and I will not have it… you are MY tool. And as such… if I desire… you will give me YOUR power. Got it?"_ He says angrily that Daz begins to sweat, a fear comes over him as the voice was not Asriel's it was deeper, more angry… and more commanding than anything he could imagine.

"Y-Yes… Holy shit dude… no need to rip my bleeding head off!" He says as he takes another ten steps back before sitting back down. His fear was very apparent. Asriel nods as he closes his eyes forcing himself into a true sleep. Leaving Daz alone.

"Fucking shit… So _he_ decided to tag along… hes really watchin over his decendant… fuck me… oh well. Fuck omega! That fuck face is going to seriously have a bad day when he meets up with this new Asriel… shit… he may assimilate me later on though…" Daz sighs as he looks to the sky.

"Huh… he changed it to night and I never noticed." He says as he closes his own eyes looking into the now dark night sky with stars.

/Real world/

Asriel is nudged awake as he opens his eyes, he sees Chara standing over him with the largest shit-eating grin. He looks down to see Frisk hugging all over him and his body's reaction to it. His face flushes as he looks back to Chara.

"Okay, you had your fun, now scram… I gotta wake Frisk up..." Chara chuckles as he walks away, Asriel nudges Frisk as he tries to wake her up.

"Frisk, wake up. Its time to get moving soon." He says as the sun gently shines down on them as Frisk's eyelids tighten and relax some before she opens her golden yellow eyes to see Asriel's blushing face. She smiles as she places her lips on his as he breaks them apart quickly after.

"As much as I would _love_ to get into that situation with you right now, We are out in the middle of the plains with _EVERYONE_ in sight…" He says quietly as Frisk's eyes snap wide open, a blush finds its way onto her face.

"Shit… forgot. Sorry!" She replies back quietly. The bright blush on both of their faces as they look at each other.

"Brats come on! Get up and get your sleeping bags! No time to get cozy with each other! We got to get a move on, we should make it to the town in a short time if we move out now!" Undyne shouts with a smile as she looks at the two.

' _To think… that those two in that previous world… timeline… fuck that is confusing… perhaps we will get used to it over time… but Sans said Asgore didn't remember… So… there could be others that don't remember… or maybe not all of our memories would… Could that have been the reason some of our memories were different than the rest? A way to fill the gap between the missing memories with this timeline's?'_ Undyne thought as she gives a mental sigh.

' _Still… to think those two were so close and yet are still so close even though the timeline reset… they really care less about the timeline as a new attempt… a chance to change their choices as a way to continue their life. They really are a pair of love birds.'_ She smiles as she turns to Toriel and walks over to help her finish getting everything ready. Toriel had made some small plates of breakfast for everyone as she helps her pass them out.

They spent thirty minutes as everyone ate and got ready, Packs all prepared and Sleep bags all packed up they head out towards the edge of the plains and the entrance of the forests to Belara. They spend fifteen minutes walking to the edge of the forest as Frisk stops and takes a deep breath, it would be the first time everyone came with her, to her home town… who would be waiting for her? Egel, her father could be… would he remember her? Would he be the same? Would it be someone else or would it be her mother in his place? She knew learned in science that the multiverse theory sometimes had changes to the timeline, yet at the cost of something else.

Asriel walks up to her and smiles as he looks at her.

"What is the hold up…" He asks as she looks at him. He feels a click in his head as a sigh echos through his mind.

" _What if… everything changed and I should stay away? I don't really know this timeline…"_ She says in his mind worriedly, he smiles as he looks at her.

" _We will never know… perhaps Egel and Caroline is waiting for you? I am not entirely sure, yet… if Chara is back… if Gaster is back… then maybe… she is back as well.. your family. You will always be my step-sister in my heart and my lover even further past that. Mother will always consider you her child no matter who your with."_ He comforts her as she smiles and nods, she turns to face the town.

" _Right! No matter what we can't change it now, let us move forwards… So… Asriel… honestly… did anything change about the way you feel about me with the reset?"_ She asks as she moves forwards leading them to the town. Asriel walking right behind her.

" _No way, you seriously think I would ever change my feelings? If I reset… then how could I? No matter how many resets… I feel like you would always want to be with me. Your my Frisky bits…"_ He says as he realizes what he said as a blush rushes to his face, a feminine giggle echos in his mind as he groans.

" _Wow, Frisky bits? Well then… I may have you keep that nickname for me… in private… then I can show you how_ _Frisky_ _I can be..."_ She says seductively as Asriel has trouble keeping his head clear of images.

" _Wow… okay… yeah I think I like where your brain is going with this… maybe I can get in some of those positions for you… Would you like that Az~zy?"_ She asks as Asriel's blush deepens, a slight bit of blood drips from his nose staining a bit of his fur.

" _Okay, not fair! Your new body is really damn sexy okay?! Stop teasing me, seriously… the last thing I need to look like is a pervert in front of everyone!"_ He exclaims back as Frisk mentally laughs.

" _OK! I will stop, though I have to say perhaps your body will fill out more with all the additional…_ _exercise_ _we will be doing..."_ She finishes as she hears Asriel groan in his head before cutting the mental link. They were nearing the town as it came in sight, there was now a short wall like fence around it all, and it was a lot bigger than she remembered, there was an archway gate entrance that had two people standing in it waiting, a large monster looking fox wearing jeans, a white shirt and a pair of overalls, next to him was a woman with brown hair and a green dress. They both smiled as they gave a wave. Frisk quickly moved forwards faster as everyone walked behind her watching her move towards the two.

"Welcome home my child… Frisk, how was your time in the underground." Egel says as he smiles looking at his daughter. Frisk runs up to him and gives him a hug as a tear slides down her face.

"I thought I lost you…" She says as he returns the hug, smiling gently.

"Sorry that I worried you back then… does everyone remember or…?" He asks as Frisk sighs. She looks back as they slowly make their way to them.

"Nearly everyone… so far there were missing memories, the only person who does not remember a thing is Asgore so far." She says as Egel gives a sigh, he smiles as he turns to the woman next to him.

"Well are you going to introduce your self to your child so she can finally meet you and remember you more clearly now?" He says as Frisk lets go of Egel, she turns to look at the woman who in her eyes looked absolute beautiful, her hair shined as it was down past her shoulders, her sky blue eyes shined with love and care as she looks at Frisk. Frisk felt a warmth in her chest as she hugs the woman.

"Mother…" She says as more tears fall down her face. Caroline smiles as she hugs Frisk tightly finally having her child back in her life.

"Sweetie… it is so good to have you back. Now I believe your father asked you a question though. Then we can talk some more alright?" She says giving Frisk a slightly scolding look. Frisk gives a small laugh as she looks to Egel.

"It was interesting and I met a lot of people who are now my Friends!" She turns back to her mother, a blush finds its way onto her face as she looks to the ground. "Now… you can finally meet Asriel in person instead of some orb..." She says as her eyes look at the ring on her left hand. She wondered how her mother would take the fact that she got engaged so early. Caroline smiled as she looked at Frisk.

"I would very much like that! You know… that reminds me…" She says as she turns to Egel as he felt danger hit him, he looks at Caroline as he feels like the reaper himself just stopped by. "You… nearly ruined _their relationship before… don't think I didn't notice her nearly die that one time a mother knows when her child is hurt even in death_ " She says as Egel's eyes widen.

' _Well shit… she is going to rip my arm off or something tonight… It will not be worth it… at all.'_ Egel thinks as he swallows the knot in his throat. Soon everyone arrived as Frisk lets go of Caroline. She turns to everyone as she introduces them.

"Well everyone! This is my Father and my mother!" She says as Egel and Caroline both give a gentle bow.

"My name is Egel Kein. It has been some time since I last saw you Little Toriel… Shrimp" He says as he looks at Toriel and Asgore. Asgore's eye twitches as Toriel smiles and gives a gentle laugh. Caroline looks at everyone before she speaks up.

"And I am Caroline Kein, it is so nice for you all to come here, I thank you for taking good care of my daughter Frisk and bringing her back home." She says with a smile as everyone returns the smile. Asriel walks up as he introduces himself.

"Howdy Caroline, Egel. I am Asriel Dreemurr. This is my little brother, Chara Dreemurr." He says as Chara walks up and gives a slight wave, feeling slightly intimidated by the size of Egel.

' _Holy fuck… Frisk's dad is huge! Bigger than Asgore… oh wow, no wonder he was once_ _King of Monsters he could intimidate you just by his size_ _…_ _and her mother… she gives off such a motherly nature to her, just like Toriel… its like having two of her right here with both of them here...'_ Chara thinks as he in awe of meeting Frisk's parents.

"It is nice to meet you both..." He says as Caroline walks up to Chara and gives him a hug. His face blushes some as Caroline's motherly love surprises him.

"Aren't you just a sweet little thing! You look exactly like Frisk when she was your age! Oh I just wanna keep you and make you her little brother!" Caroline says as Toriel gives a laugh, Caroline lets go of Chara as Toriel walks up to her.

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Kein." She says as she offer her hand to Caroline, She takes it in her own and gives it a shake.

"Please call me Caroline… and you are?" She asks with a smile as Toriel gives a gasp.

"Oh where is my manners! My name is Toriel, Formally Dreemurr. So please call me Toriel." She says as gives an apologetic bow. Caroline stops her from trying to as she pulls the woman into a hug.

"It is an honor to meet you finally..." Caroline says quietly into her ear. Toriel smiles as she returns it.

"Like wise… Sans explained everything so I remember when we had called you back that day for the final time to meet everyone, Now I can see first hand where Frisk got her looks. It is no wonder she has captured my eldest son's heart." She says as Caroline gives a gentle laugh.

"Oh please, she gets her looks from her father! Hes the handsome devil..." She says as she breaks the hug Toriel blushes as she looks away. She couldn't deny that he was handsome in her eyes.

"Still, I think you had the biggest influence on her looks and personality, your almost a splitting image of how she was becoming in the other timeline." Toriel says as Caroline gives another gentle laugh.

Everyone begins to go through introductions as they soon are lead away to a small house nearby the large statue in the middle, Frisk stared in awe as the town was well changed, a lot of the houses were now stone houses instead of wooden hut like houses. The town center was much larger with the statue nearly double the size of the last one from the previous timeline. The small house they arrived at had a lot of roses around it, what surprised Frisk was the colors of the roses. Half of them were red and half of them were blue… and organized to look almost like the Twin Soul roses. The gorgeous setup really was beautiful, as Egel give a knock on the door.

"Hey! Guess who is here you two!" He says with a smile as a cheer comes from there other side.

" _Mother and Father is here! Ya~ay! Did you hear that Aunt? They finally arrived!"_ The semi-childish voice yet slightly deep and very male sound echoed out the closest window. Frisk and Asriel's eyes both widen as they recognized who it was. The door bursts open as a red haired young teen burst out and hugs Frisk right away. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and a black pair of shorts.

"Mother!" He says as Frisk stares in awe before returning the hug smiling before laughing.

"Haha, Hello Mazerin… it has been a while hasn't it?" She says as he nods looking at her, He turns and leaps to Asriel giving him a hug as well causing Asriel to chuckle.

"Well what a change you went through!" He says as Asgore's confusion went higher, Sans sighs as he starts to pull Asgore to the side to start explaining what is going on.

"Yep! You should see Aunt Leina!" He says as another person comes out.

"Yeah… sadly my old form I borrowed could not be anymore confusing… thanks for the well amount of roses though around here I was able to change mine and Mazerin's bodies to something less standing out… Someone with _two_ colors of hair like how it was, could bring a lot of questions. Though now it would be worthless to hide our true selves." The feminine voice says as Frisk smiles and looks to the blue haired woman. She was wearing a dark green dress with a red rose sitting in her hair.

"How have you been Frisk?" She asks as Frisk walks up and hugs Leina.

"Never been better… I was worried about you two." Leina gives a light chuckle as she looks around.

"We cannot accommodate everyone here… let us head to Caroline's home. I will prepare some Twin soul rose tea and Golden Flower tea." She says as she leads the way with Caroline talking to Frisk and Asriel some along the way, introducing Mazerin to everyone else as well.

Asgore and Sans stayed behind as Sans tried to explain everything. He sighs as he looks at Asgore.

"Alright, I know this sounds all crazy… and because it truly is crazy, but Asriel reset the timeline, Frisk had just died and in all honesty you had died as well before that, and even before that Egel had just been killed. I have no idea why your memories were not reclaimed… perhaps something happened. I don't know… however Frisk and Asriel are really close and there will be a lot that will not make sense. I promise that I will try to explain thing more in time, however… now is not a good time. We should catch up with the others, and be happy with everyone around us. In the end what Asriel did… he brought back families… friends… and loved ones of everyone. He somehow changed the entire world! And for the better none the less. I am sure there are somethings that are the same...yet there are somethings that are different." He says as Asgore sighs.

"Okay, I think I get it… this is all… different than what everyone remembers then? That means everyone remembers, but me?" Sans nods as he looks away.

"Then… perhaps I should headba-"

"No, stay. Believe it or not, your very important to everyone here. Your a friend and family to people here even if Tor can't accept to be with you in a married way anymore. Sometimes… we have to let the things we love go… and sometimes we have to accept that things are different. Stay here with everyone else as you are important. Perhaps in time… things will seem normal and everyone will adjust. Everyone still is confused as it felt like a dream to them." Sans says as Asgore gives another sigh.

"Alright, Then let us head to the others. I think I heard something about Golden Flower Tea… I would very much like some." He says as Sans smirks.

"You should try the Twin soul Tea, that is some really good tea too." He says as Asgore nods.

"Very well I shall try this 'Twin soul Tea' It sounds rather exotic." He says as Sans chuckles.

"Exotic enough that only select people can find the flower for making it." He says as he leads the way back to everyone else.

Back with everyone else, Frisk was having a casual talk with Caroline with Asriel next to them listening.

Everyone else was talking with Egel and the mayor of the town as he insisted on helping them find a place for all of them in their town. Toriel said it was generous, but there would be to many monsters to help. It saddened the mayor, but he stayed optimistic and said he would help anyway he could. Even if it was to see about helping them into the City of Henia. Toriel smiles and said that any help to get them all residency somewhere would be well appreciated. The mayor was Five foot eight, wore a vest with white undershirt, and a pair of black dress pants. He had gray hair and looked rather up in the years, with sea green eyes.

Caroline watched everyone talk and smile with a smile on her face as she looks back to Frisk and Asriel.

"Well it is honestly… amazing to get the chance to see so many monsters… It also makes me very happy to meet you face to face Asriel, it is so much better than as a holographic projection… everything was so _Fuzzy_." She says with a slight laugh causing Asriel and Frisk to give a chuckle. She smiles as she looks at them.

"You know… at one point I swear… I could have heard your voices though talk to me… along side a voice that I never heard till that day. It made me smile thinking you came to visit me even though… you had a mother who was caring and loving you." She says as she looks to Toriel. Frisk smiles and shakes her head.

"Finally being able to remember… and talk to you in person again… your both my mothers… in your unique ways. I honestly… really enjoy having you both around now. Something is so calming about being near you both…" She says with a smile as Frisk looks to the floor. Asriel looks to Caroline with a smile.

"You both shine brightly, even though there was dark events in your pasts… You keep pushing on and trying to make each day brighter for everyone around you! Just like Frisk, she has always pushed forwards and made each day somewhat brighter, and when somehow things seem dark… just her presence has made people smile knowing she was okay… even if she nearly dies… she places everyone's needs ahead of hers." He says with a smile as he looks at her, Caroline gives a gentle laugh.

"That is definitely my daughter then… putting everyone ahead of her… though somehow always getting what she wants in the end. She really has taken to you well… You two remind me of me and Egel when we first met! Oh how nice those days were, we would spend hours enjoying the Golden Meadow, then at night we would watch the stars and he would tell stories of the past. Each one had some amazing tale of monsters who helped everyone around them. Those were some of the best days we had… that was till you came, the reset that Asriel did… placed your minds in stasis till the days were back… but here… we had got the chance to spend with you… to watch you grow." She says with a smile that glowed with her expression.

"Not only that, but we got to help Mazerin and Leina. When we woke, we were allowed the chance to relive the days starting from when you were born, in a time were Egel was welcomed here… it was only a day after that Egel found two souls floating around in the forests… one was following the other and they nearly ran from Egel… then he called out to them, calling their names as they came closer. He talked to them as they never talked back… it was only later that I found out they were Sio'ta Guardians… However once He helped them take form… One was a small infant, the same day old as you my sweetie… it was honestly surprising, with Red and blue hair, while the other ended up looking exactly like me! Granted it was the next day when Leina had left and brought back a pair of red and blue roses from a nearby forest clearing that we call 'Rosy Lane' for the numerous of Rose bushes there. She used them to force a change in their bodies taking on single traits to reidentify themselves to blend in a bit more… I found it a tad silly to use a rose… till Egel explained to me the _twin soul rose_ , He went out and found one later on to show me… the rose was beautiful… it was just so majestic! Then I understood, the rose was used to represent them perfectly… and since having two colors would be a tad strange… Each having one color while working together in their lives would represent the two forces of the Sio'ta souls working together to strength the entire person as a whole." Caroline looks a Frisk and Asriel as her smile grows in size.

"You two… are perfect examples of that while keeping your own unique features… to push and pull each other to keep going. Just like your souls use each of their traits to stay strong, The human to protect and contain, while the Monster empowers and heals! Monster granting magic, Human Granting mastery…. It was a combination that lets those who were born Sio'ta perfect to helping everyone, and your own personalities are just like those… you protect… you save… you forgive… you give mercy. My grandmother once told me that one day… my child… would do many great things, I don't understand how she knew… but she did." Frisk smiles as she looks at her mother.

"Well… we have a long way to go… yet I know we can make everything even better than last time!" She says as Caroline stares Frisk in the eyes with her smile shining brightly still.

"Indeed… I believe in that. However now that I have talked your ears off… How about you Asriel? I am curious to hear what you think of my daughter, and your intentions." She says as her voice changes to that of a very protective mother making Asriel jump slightly.

"W-Well… I love her, there is no one else in the world like her. Shes wonderfully smart, beautiful, very strong and not shy to say what is on her mind… she is the most stubborn person I know… but I love that about her… it makes her stand up to who ever she needs to at the time, and it makes her want to do more with her life any I ever expected. She has really brought me out of my shell I guess you could say. My intentions though… well I already made those clear… a while back." He says he slides his left hand into Frisk's right hand. Frisk raises her left hand and shows Caroline the ring on her finger.

"He gave this to me… not that long ago in the previous time line… It is a day I will never forget… nor will the world!" She says as Caroline's eyes widen. She lets out a loud cheer as she lifts them both up in a hug.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She calls out as everyone looks at her, Toriel smiles and gives a light laugh as everyone smiles. Caroline soon puts them down as she looks them in the eyes.

"So have you two decided on a date?!" She asks quickly surprising Asriel and Frisk. They look at each other as Asriel sighs.

"We planned on doing the wedding as soon as we could when everything was calmed down… however now we aren't even sure if we could go through with it since the world changed… I mean last time we heard you had to be eighteen to marry..." He says with a sigh. Since there was no huge news ordeal anymore about the proposal, he doubts they could get away with marrying each other before then. Caroline grows a huge smile as she looks at them.

"Well I guess its a good thing that was the old timeline huh?! What ever was altered, changed the human societies too! You can marry as early as Sixteen now if the Parents or guardians of each party agrees to it! And you can bet your adorable tail that I would agree to this in a heartbeat!" She says as Toriel walks up to them.

"I also agree on this, you two love each other very much. I see no reason why not to let you go ahead and have your marriage once your Sixteen. Just wait till your at least twenty before you try and give me grand children… I don't think I am ready till then." Toriel says as Caroline laughs.

"I want Grand babies to spoil so soon though! I don't get to live as long as Sio'ta or Monsters… I say at least Seventeen so I can spoil them for years to come!" She says as Toriel smiles and laughs.

"I can agree to that, Though I get first round of spoiling them." She replies as Frisk and Asriel's faces light up red.

"MOM!" they both yell out causing the two women to laugh at their children's misfortune.

It was a while later after everything calmed down, Frisk and Asriel were outside enjoying the evening as it was now two o clock. They sat at a bench in front of the large statue as Frisk sighs, already exhausted from all the teasing from _two_ overly motherly mothers.

"My mother is so exhausting with all the teasing… I think we have created a monster by introducing our mothers..." She says with a tired look on her face as Asriel gives a slight chuckle.

"Yeah… and to think that mother was bad just by her self with Sans around… now with all three of them… its going to be terrifying." He says as Frisk groans.

"Don't remind me… Hey… I just realized… I think we are missing someone." Frisk says as she looks up. Asriel's eyebrow raises.

"Huh who?" He asks as Frisk looks up to the sky before she turns her head to Asriel, her hand reaches out and grabs something quickly at Asriel's shoulder.

"Gotcha! Thought so… hiding again Nana?" She says with a smirk as a laugh was heard. Asriel turns his head to the side as Frisk moves her hand to let the creature show itself to Asriel more clearly.

"Well you caught me alright! Damn didn't expect you to do that so quickly… nor was I expecting you to grab me at all… Ow… can you let up a little? Your crushing my wings..." She says as Frisk eases up on her grip.

"Sorry..." Nana waves it off as she looks at them. A smile on her small nimbat face as she gives a sigh relief. She looks at Frisk directly with a look in her eyes.

"Well, I have no idea _what_ you did Asriel, but damn! Half the damn world is not as it seem anymore. I was given orders to _assist_ this time around. The prophecy is still the same, yet everyone I know has had entire changes to them, it was _almost_ scary… however, everything is so peaceful now. Nice job!" Nana exclaims with a cheer as Asriel sighs.

"It seems peaceful… cause its just how things were at this time… it will all change in two years time I fear..." He says as looks to the side, Frisk looks at him questionably as she lets Nana go, who flies and lands on Frisk's head.

"What'cha mean?" Nana asks as she looks down to Asriel. He sighs as he looks to Frisk.

"I have been thinking it over… I think I somehow _changed_ everything happens a bit… our births were a year early… our lives were started perfectly and Chara is around and never died… Chara never fell down at the same time or Chara is able to prevent aging. I am not sure… I am guessing Chara appeared sometime ago yet hes still younger than us even though _I_ had died in this timeline as well… It don't exactly make sense! Either way… Omega is still alive… and I have a hunch that… who ever we were fighting, was not the real Omega… they were strong yes, but… I felt something stronger for a moment after you died… something _really_ strong. So strong that… it makes what we were fighting… feel like an infant child." He says as he looks to the ground. Frisk's eyes widen as she hears this. That meant whoever was really in control… the real 'Omega' was even way more powerful than they expected. A fire snaps into Frisk's eyes as she looks Asriel right in the eyes as she grabs his face with both hands and pulls his face back up to hers.

"Then we will have to just get stronger! Get better! Next time… He won't let you reset, so I am going to make sure you damn well don't need to! We will all start training right away!" She says as she pulls Asriel's face to hers causing his face to fluster, their lips lock causing all the fear in Asriel to melt away. They stay like this for several minutes until someone interrupts them.

"Havin a bit of a locked-in moment eh, kiddo?" Sans says as he walks up to them making them jump out of their kiss. Frisk gives Sans an extremely angry look, who feels like hes going to regret it earlier.

"What do you want Sans? Couldn't you have seen we were _busy_?" She asks annoyed at Sans, who once again feels more of the regret crawl down his spine. He really had to stop interrupting them, it feels like it is going to be bad for his health.

"Well, tibia honest? I couldn't wait… everyone is waitin for you two, There is something big going down apparently and you two need to hear it." He says as he motions for them to follow. They stand up as they follow after Sans who leads them back to her family's house as there was a slight crowd of people. The mayor was in front of everyone, one of the elderly women turned around and saw Frisk.

"Ah Frisk deary, there you are. We were waiting on you and your friend, There is some exciting news you will want to hear apparently." The woman says as Frisk walks up to her.

"Hello Granny Benia, How are you today?" She says as if on instinct, The woman smiles as she looks to Frisk.

"I am doing just fine, however let us hear what the mayor says." She says as she looks back to the man in front, Frisk walks past everyone with Asriel and Sans as they arrive at the front the mayor smiles. He looks around and sees everyone is there.

"Alright everyone! It has been quite some time since we had accepted Egel Kein into our homes… and he has done nothing, but help us, help our parents, our grandparents and theirs… And yet today we now have others who arrived, who thanks to Frisk Kein has freed the race of monsters who at one point were pushed away by the fears of mankind! The race of the Sio'ta is on the verge of returning, slowly but surely the day will come when our children will live in peace, their children will live in harmony, and their children shall live in a world of purity! I hereby announce that we of the Town of Belara are going to do everything we can to assist the Kein and Dreemurr families into leading this world into the one we dreamed would return, let our families finally know that our Great Great ancestors were right in their assumption of peace would come in the form of children! Children whom will show the world peace and kindness! Children whom will have an iron will and charisma to move the hearts of those who know right and wrong! May we protect them when they need it, may we guide them when they desire it, may we be the lights who flow along side them in the darkness for they cannot do this alone. No… We will be there along side them. We may not be by their side every step of the way… yet we shall be there till they leave us entirely. We will fight for them in our own ways! Let us hear the names of the two who are destined to be great! By the words of our old _Sio'ta Oracle_ , We are Belara, the Town of starting anew!" He yells out as everyone cheers. He looks over to Frisk and Asriel before waving to them to come forth.

Frisk and Asriel walk forwards as they stand next to the Mayor.

"I give you, Frisk Kein, the Savior of the monster race. Child of Human and monster. Soul of Sio'ta, and besides her I give you Asriel, Prince of monsters, Child of Monsters, reborn as Sio'ta! As foretold by our oracle these two are to lead the world, let us treat them with every ounce of kindness in our hearts. As of this moment, if anyone has any contacts around Henia please use them to assist me in getting these two their new lives started… where they can start anew! Just like our town's theme. A new start for those who need it!" He calls out as cheers rang out across the area. Soon everyone gave a slight bow of respect before taking on their ways to spread the word to everyone else. Benia stays as she walks up to the children.

"I may never see what good you two will bring entirely… yet I hope you both know… you have a lot of people rooting for you, Be safe you two and don't give your parents too much trouble." She says as Frisk nods with a smile Benia smiles brightly back as she takes her leave.

The Mayor turns to look at them with a large smile.

"Indeed, you two have more than a small family looking after you. If you ever need anything do not fear to get a hold of us in any way you can. Belara is always going to support you. No matter what stands in your way. On our final legs...when our town was dying, Your father came in and saved us all even though he was nearly killed by other humans, he helped us after the Oracle saved him. I once asked him why he helped us for so long and he told me. _'_ _A life debt, cannot be paid by the hands of time. Yet it can be one of the easiest things I can do. As time to me, means nothing. I can help generation after generation and it will always bring a smile to my face and brighten my day as each generation shows the same kindness I show. That is how I will repay my debt. Through the spreading of kindness over the land with the helping of a small town.'_ He is honestly wise and very generous and kind. We loved having your family here and your mother has always brightened our town with her singing in the nights when she was carrying you before you were born, afterwards she did it to help you sleep at night, your crying was something everyone had gotten used to, and only your mother could calm you down. It has made these days easier when times were hard." He says as he takes his leave Frisk and Asriel smiling as their new life is slowly turning into that of one they wanted for so long during the events of the last world.

Caroline walks outside the front door of the Kein home and calls them in.

"Come on Frisk, Asriel. We should all get inside and get some rest." She calls out as they run inside. The rest of the evening was quick as the rest of the day as they all calmed down. Caroline had already setup rooms for everyone, She got Asriel setup in Frisk's room as night soon came.

"Now have a good night you two… and try to keep the _funny_ business out till you get at least fifteen! Toriel told me how _Frisky_ you were my sweet child..." She says causing their faces to light up.

"MOTHER STOP THAT!" Frisk screams out as she uses blue magic to throw a pillow at Caroline, who dodges it by closing the door quickly, causing the pillow to hit the door harmlessly. Her face flustered at her own mother's teasing as it was somehow more effective than when Toriel teased them before.

Asriel gave a chuckle as he leans back on his comforter that was laid out for him, the room was simplistic, yet slightly girly while holding a tomboyish feel. It felt just like how Frisk was, and it was really nice. He looks to the ceiling for several moments as Frisk's face comes into view with a smile.

"Just cause she said _try_ does not mean we _can't_." She says with a large smile on her face, Asriel rolls his eyes as he looks at her.

"Not afraid she will rip us apart if she catches us?" Frisk shakes her head, as she looks Asriel in the eyes.

"She cares too much to hurt us… scold us? Most definitely… However I know for a fact… you really wouldn't mind it to be honest, our bodies have _completely reset_ since then..." She says as she leans into his left floppy ear and whispers, before giving it a slight nibbling on. Asriel's face lights up as he smirks.

"Even if its another timeline… you are just insatiable aren't you?" He says as she moves to his lips locking them together getting his answer. He breaks the kiss as he looks her in the eyes.

"As much as I would love to… perhaps we could hold back a bit. I would rather save this _first time_ for a special occasion… I would rather not wake up to our mothers coming in on us in the morning." He says as she pouts. He leans and whispers into her ear. _"_ _I never said we couldn't release the tension though… just not the whole way..."_ He says as he moves back to her lips.

The night came and went with out much else going on, as the morning soon came. Everyone was bustling about, leaving Frisk and Asriel to calmly sleep in their room cuddled next to each other. Caroline peeked in and checked on them with a smile as she quietly closes the door. She turns to everyone.

"Alright everyone, we need to make this go off without a single problem! Lets get everything ready for these two today!" She says as everyone nods and quietly works, Caroline asks Chara if they would join them to go shopping for everything that is going on.

"Sure, Mrs. Kein" He replies trying to be kind, Caroline gives a light laugh as she smiles at Chara.

"Feel free to treat me like a second mother. You look just like Frisk so much while having your own unique traits… and honestly I already consider you as my own child." She says with a smile as Chara was just slightly awe struck.

"I...uh thanks… I will call you Caroline though then… I just don't really feel okay with calling you mother." Caroline nods.

"That is quite alright sweetie. Come let us go get the things to bake a cake, How about a Snicker-doodle cake? You think they will like that?" Caroline says as she starts to lead the two out of the house. Chara thinks it over as she nods.

"I don't see an issue with that… however I am not sure what they would exactly like…" He says with a sigh as he looks away. Caroline smiles as she looks at Chara, they were standing outside the house.

"Well only one way to learn… I need to learn a lot of about my daughter after all… so I guess we are both in the same boat about some people we care about." Caroline says as Chara's eyes widen, he looks up to her.

"I may have raised her… yet now I have the daughter I gave birth to, only to lose by sacrificing my self..." She says as she starts to lead the way to the market. Chara follows with a gentle smile.

"I may have lived with my brother… for a year or so… but… I know next to nothing, and thanks to my own darkness.. my own corruption, I nearly killed him and Frisk… I still think I don't deserve to be here." He says as he feels a tear slide down his cheek.

"I really am grateful that I am back… but part of me is afraid that something will happen… and I will screw up and harm him… and harm Frisk… She treats me like her own brother as well. I don't understand why people are so nice… I was created artificially… I am a not even naturally born… I don't belong..." He says as several more tears fall down his face, his slightly flush faced reddens from the tears.

"You do though… or you wouldn't be here. Sometimes things happen that we don't want… sometimes people are brought into our world unexpectedly… it don't mean those things or people don't belong… it just means your lost without a purpose known to them. Frisk and Asriel… they are your reason for belonging now… I am sure someone in your past before was your reason to belong to this world." She says as Chara's mind flashes a happier moment with Jared. He smiles as he sighs.

"Yeah, perhaps your right. I will live for them… and maybe… I will find a purpose in this world… a reason to want to live every day of my life to it's fullest. For now… I want to see them happy, even if it means if I have to dirty my hands. No one will take my older brother and sister away from me..." He says as he looks to the ground. Caroline smiles as she looks at him.

"You sound just like my father… he was the youngest and I once heard him say, _'_ _No matter what… my elder brother… my elder sisters… They mean the world to me. As long as it does not harm my daughter… I will gladly take on an army of a million for them. Family is more imporant to me than money… than fame.'_ He was a very generous man, we never had money cause after we got everything we need, the rest was given to help every child who didn't have a home… or have food." She says as Chara stares at Caroline.

' _She comes from a family line that… is so kind and generous… I feel more out of place… but I respect it… I can see why everyone does what they do now… They do it not cause it was the right thing to do… but because they wanted to help others, their desire to help others really makes them happier. You don't need money to be happy… you don't need fame to be known… you don't need to be important to everyone who you don't know… you just need to be important to your friends and family.'_ Chara smiles as he makes up his mind.

' _So that is it… I plan to kick anyone's ass who wants to hurt them… if they try to kill them… I will slaughter them! I… want to redeem my actions to everyone… I hurt people… I nearly killed my own brother… I killed Smiley-Trashbag's brother… yet deep down it hurt… I don't think I ever understood what I was doing till now. How I was hurting everyone, all I thought about was… resetting the timeline… and having Asriel back. I guess that makes me afraid that Frisk was gonna take him away from me. The only other person to care about me, when if I had asked… Frisk would have been there for me as well… All I had to do was want it and ask._ ' He plans for the days ahead, and hopes to better himself to protect his family. That is all that mattered right then, is Frisk and Asriel to him, If anyone were to harm them… emotionally… physically… they would pay for it. Chara looks forwards as he continues with Caroline to gather some groceries for today.

Time went by slowly as Chara and Caroline soon finished their shopping and returned back to the house where everyone was nearly ready, Toriel quickly moves to help Caroline get the cake started as time was slowly ticking away.

/Frisk and Asriel/

Frisk yawns as she slowly starts to wake up, her eyes open to the dark room as there were no windows to let light in, She sits up and looks to her side as she sees Asriel. They were both stripped down to their underwear, as she gives him a nudge to wake up as she climbs out of bed and searches her dresser for some clothes to wear. Asriel yawns as he sits up before climbing out of bed after her.

"Mornin Frisk… sleep well?" He asks as he looks to her, she nods her head. She smiles as she looks over to Asriel.

"Wonder why mother didn't wake us up." She says as she looks over to the clock it was nearly Twelve o clock.

"Probably to let us sleep and relax after all the shit we went through in the previous timeline and the trip." He says as Frisk walks up to Asriel stopping him from gather his clothes from his bag as she starts to hug him and hold him tightly, her hands rub across his chest as she places her head on his shoulder.

"I like this timeline… thanks for giving this to me… I will consider this as an early gift for our wedding… two years of peace is something that will let me accept everything and get ready." She says smiling as she nuzzles into his neck, before turning his head and giving him a kiss.

He smiles as he breaks the kiss a moment later before sliding out of her arms and getting his clothes out, dressing himself. Frisk heads to the door as she tries to turn the knob only to find out its locked. Her eye twitches as an annoyed smirk appears on her face.

"They locked us in here…. Mother must have swapped the doorknob while I was in the underground..." She says as she turns her head to Asriel, who's expression was annoyed.

"Want me to lock pick it?" He asks as she sighs and shakes her head,

"Nothing on this end to _pick_. I am half tempted to cut the door down with a knife from Creation magic." She replies as Asriel walks up the door, a green glow appears in his hand as the knife from the previous fight appears.

"Don't bother… I will deal with this, better I get in trouble than you." He says as he places the tip of it on the door knob.

Caroline was placing the cake in the oven as suddenly there was a loud clang noise and Frisk's bedroom doorknob launched out and embedded itself into the wall across the room. Sans had barely missed getting hit as it passed him by. His eye sockets blank and sweat covered his head.

"I think that was the least humerus thing to happen today..." He says as he stares at the door, where a bit of a blade stuck out where the door knob was.

"Well it looks like they are awake… and not happy about the fact I locked them in..." Caroline says with a slight smile as she takes her hand and bumps her own head. Toriel gives Caroline a deadpanned look.

' _As if a simple lock would stop them… though that was a bit excessive...'_ Toriel sighs as she sees Frisk and Asriel walk out of the room. Deciding that the gig was up, she gives a silent signal to everyone as they all smile and look at Frisk and Asriel.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone cheers out with the exception of Sans who was still in shock from a near death experience.

"Looks like Sans had a knob of a time?" Toriel says as she walks up to them, Asriel gives a chuckle as she shakes her head. "Happy birthday my children." She says as smiles before helping Sans to the couch. Lucida was over by the couch as she walks over to Frisk and Asriel.

"Happy birthday… I am… very sorry for all my actions in our previous… encounters. I had no idea what my actions were truly doing… and I must apologize to you Frisk." Lucida says as she gets to her knees and bends over.

"In the original timeline… I… … I instigated the attack onto Caroline… I gave everyone the idea to kill her at the time… the man who took me under his wing when I arrived on the surface… said you would have joined us… I… had no idea how much damage I was causing… Egel Kein please forgive me as well! I harmed your love and this is likely the best outcome that would have happened if not for me! I ruined the lives of hundreds of people… all by listening to some man while having fear in my heart…" She says loudly as everyone listened. Egel felt slight amount of anger, yet he reserved the judgment for Frisk as she was the one to watch Caroline die before her eyes. Frisk sighs as she looks at Lucida, sure she could hate the woman… yet here she is on the ground… begging for forgiveness… everyone… deserved a second chance… Sans gave her one to fix her mistakes, otherwise Lucida wouldn't be here.

"I forgive you… fear makes us do a lot of stupid things, what matters now is everyone is here together." Frisk says as Lucida stares in surprise to hear Frisk forgive her. Egel walks up behind Frisk and nods.

"I stand by my daughter's words. After all the time I have spent with her, people trust her judgment more than anything I have ever seen. Gotta say, to have everyone trust her so much is sorta scary, she could lead us to war at this point if she wanted..." Egel says with a chuckle as Frisk gives a gentle jab to his leg.

"As if I would ever do that! That would mean too much bloodshed father!" Frisk exclaims at Egel who laughs harder. Gaster walks up besides Lucida and smiles.

"You really are as kind as I have seen, while stuck in the void I mostly watched over Sans and Papyrus… to make sure they didn't do something crazy… though it is not like I could have done anything. Child… you have done a great job succeeding where I have failed in find ways to lead our people to great things, I thought it was through technology and science… but you did it with kindness and sincerity. Who knows where you will lead us this time, the differences in the timeline will cause some interesting changes and outcomes." He says with a slight smile. A hand floats from behind Gaster as it flies down to Frisk it had a hole in it as it looks like it is waiting for a hand to shake it.

"Oh pardon my manners, Let me introduce my self. I am Gaster, Gaster Wing dings. I am the Royal scientist, who built the core of the underground." He says as Frisk smiles and takes the skeleton hand in her own.

"Frisk… Frisk Kein. I am glad to finally meet you in person Gaster." She says with her own smile looking up at him. Gaster was six foot three, he was wearing a black turtle-neck sweater with a pair of black jeans. Caroline came over as she smiles looking at everyone.

"This little chat is nice and all, however since the cake is still in the oven and what not why not have some fun and let the two open some gifts. Jake, Penny would you two be so kind and help Egel bring them out?" Caroline says as Frisk and Asriel both snap their heads to Caroline.

"Wait gifts? When did you have time to plan all this?" Frisk asks as Caroline returns a smile at her daughter.

"While I was dead silly… Though saying it like that seems sorta creepy. We will just say while I was out of commission then." She says with a smile as Frisk and Asriel look at her with slight worry as Egel gives a laugh as he leads Penny and Jake to the another room, it was a few moments later as they start to carry boxes in.

"Me and your father wanted to make up for the fact we were not there for most of your life in the previous timeline by making sure you and Asriel had a great birthday, even more so after I heard what happened at the last fourteenth birthday..." She says sending Undyne some glares who quickly hides behind a pillar from fear.

"Hey! I already suffered from Toriel! Please do not make me relive that pain!" Undyne says fearfully as she looks at Caroline who chuckles. Everyone gathers around as Frisk and Asriel take a seat on the only two person couch, Chara was pulled up into Caroline's lap who smiled at him before she looks to the two birthday children.

"Let us get started then?" She says they look still surprised that Egel and Caroline would do this for them. There appeared to be easily twenty boxes in sight with some more hidden from view. They start off with some of the smaller ones as Caroline grabs one from the table near her and passes it around. Once it arrives to Frisk and Asriel they notice it has no name to whom it is addressed to, looking at each other they open it together, it was not very big so Asriel held it while Frisk opened it up. Inside was a small orb, with golden foxes around the top and bottom with a deep blue look to the orb. They look up wide eyed at Caroline who smiles.

"We thought you would want… something to remember the old timeline by. Egel told me how that started your first big adventure on the surface, so I thought we should give it to you!" Caroline says as Frisk and Asriel smile at her.

"Thank you… that means a lot to us, truly. There were a lot of good times back then." Frisk says as Asriel gives a large smile and nods, Next up was two boxes one addressed to each of them. They open them up to find a pair of modern phones ready to be used. They smile as they look to Penny and Jake whom both smile at them, finally a way to contact everyone they know on the surface instead of waiting for Alphys to have the ability to do so. This continued on with several other gifts as they received, some new clothes that were similar to their old clothes from the previous timeline, even a couple of hooded jackets and hoodies that matched Sans's old hoodie and new hooded jacket. They even received a game system, PureStation 4, by Soul entertainment. Along with a couple of games to play on it like; Final Resonance XIV: The awoken Soul, Evil Souls Three, Galaxy Effect Trilogy Games of the century edition, and Molten Gear Soldier V: Phantom Dreams.

"Hey that was supposed to be my sort of gift..." Sans says looking at Egel who chuckles and shrugs.

Soon they were down to Four large boxes, Two of them were addressed to each of them while the other two were not addressed at all. They open their last addressed gifts as they find out they contained some protection gear and a skateboard for the each of them. The two of them smile and give a light laugh as it would be interesting to have something to do other than just stand around and talk or fight for once. They look at the last two gifts and just wonder what could be in them. The boxes were thin yet tall, and not very wide. They walk up to them as they begin to open them, inside was a pair of paintings, One that had everyone from the previous Timeline in front of The Dreemurr house, everyone was smiling and standing around two five foot seven and eight teens with large smiles and their arms around each others' neck. The other painting had everyone from this timeline, in front of the house they were in right now, The two teens stood in the middle again with everyone besides them and behind them. Their faces were all smiling and enjoying the sunlight, There were red and blue rose bushes in the picture with Golden flowers at their feet with a few Twin soul roses mixed in the patch of golden flowers.

"W-Wow… how did you even get these made? How would you have known who all was going to be in this timeline?" Frisk asks as she looks to Egel and Caroline. They smile as they look at her.

"Let us just say… an old _crow_ gave us some information..." Caroline says looking at Frisk as they smile. The rest of evening was talking till the cake was done, Caroline and Toriel left to finish the cake as everyone enjoyed themselves. An hour later the cake was finally finished as everyone gathers at the table to eat. It was a very cheery day as it went by.

/Else where/

A man grunted as he leans against the wall of a dark cavern. He looks angrily as the little light pouring in from the hole above shined on his face. His angry expression apparent as he tries to stay on his feet.

"Damn him… My power has started to fade back to the point It was two years ago… He must have reverted time and changed more than I thought! There is no way I can fight in this condition… much less control someone… taking those human souls from that brat back then helped me a long ways… yet… now I am powerless to fight unless I can gain power fast..." He says as he looks to the hole with annoyance as he sighs before trying to turn back. A black mist appears before him as it turns into a small black creature.

"My lord Heltin! We have-" It was kicked back weakly as the man looks him.

"DO NOT USE MY NAME! YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS LORD ONLY! Do you understand?!" He yells as the creature nods.

"Sorry my lord! Anyways we have found the children… they are in the Town of Starting anew! The mayor gave a big speech about them and now the place is lit up with some sort of Barrier runes!" He says as Heltin growls.

"First he destroys my puppet, then he resets the timeline and takes away all my tools! Now he has the support of a mage?! Who the fuck are these brats, who the fuck is the mage?!" He screams as the creature shakes it's head.

"We have no idea!" It replies looking at it's master.

"Well you could ask said mage your self… Omega… or perhaps I should call you by your full name? Heltin, the Corruption of Caroline the Sio'ta Oracle?" A person says as they drop down into the cavern making Heltin glare at the person.

"You have become so weak… not able to feed off other people's hatred very well in this timeline it seems." The robed person says as the cavern lights up with flames all around. The top lighting the room up. The robed person's lower face revealed them to at be human of origin with slivers of red and black hair peering out of the sides. The voice was feminine as they look at Heltin.

"It has been a long time… though you were just an infant before I did as Caroline asked and ended her so you would go to Frisk… yet somehow you escaped at the last moment of her death..." Heltin growls as he looks at the mage.

"And for the best! I would rather die than live with Leina with a chance of becoming a True Sio'ta! I want the power that _he_ left behind! I want to destroy this world and create one of corruption and darkness!" He angrily snaps as the person sighs.

"And what would you do after? You are a fool if you think that everyone would just lay down and die for you." She says as looks at Heltin. "I have helped the little one for a long time now… You may call me by the name I tell everyone else… Call me River Person… After all my real name has no use right now." She says as she leaps up and leaves the Cavern causing Heltin to growl again.

"Take me back to my chambers… I need to regain more strength." He says to the creature as it changes into a larger once before lifting Heltin onto it's back and carrying him away.

/Belara/

It was soon slowly calming down from the daily event of the birthday party. Frisk and Asriel were asleep on the couch with their heads leaned against each other, with Chara asleep between them. They looked like a happy set of siblings. Caroline helped Toriel clean dishes. Jake and penny were talking with Mazerin and Leina. Learning of what things were like while they were out here alone with Egel and Caroline. Egel talked with Asgore and Gaster. Gaster was enjoying the ability to talk to the old king of monsters as it had been some time since they had any discussions.

Lucida was sitting with Sans and Papyrus listening to their stories of the events she missed. She smiles as she drinks some Twin soul tea their stories brightening her mood up. Mettaton, Alphys and Undyne all talked casually as Mettaton made a request that if Napstablook were to ask for a body, to let him know right away. He wanted to be there for them when they take the body.

Everything was going calmly as everyone relaxed and talked with each other, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Frisk slightly jerks from the suddenly loud knocking as she opens her eyes to look to the door slightly as Sans gets up and walks over to it, he opens the door as he takes a step back.

"Hello, I hope I am not interrupting a family moment… I think it would be best if I came in either way." the voice was feminine, Sans moves aside as a person wearing a robe walks in with slivers of red and black hair showing, the lower half of her face was visible as she smiles, her light peach colored skin showed she seemed rather young.

"N-Not at all… I never expected you..." Sans says surprised as the person walks in and heads over to the couch and sits next to Lucida.

"It has been a while Lucida, how have you been?" She says as she looks to the female skeleton.

"I-I have been great… Why are you here?" Lucida asks as the robe covered figure looks to Frisk as the smile widens.

"It has been some time since the last time we have spoken child. You remember me right?" She ask as Frisk sits up and looks at the person closer, Asriel slides over before hitting his head on the seat of the couch waking him and Chara up with a jolt. Frisk looks at the person closely as they remember the robe.

"Your… the river person right?" The river person nods.

"Indeed… we have much to talk about, it has been some time since I have had to use my magic. Asriel what you did was very dangerous to access your power so early, Be glad that the loss of memories for some was the only effect." She says as her hands raise up and pull her hood down, Black hair with red tints to it covered her head, with silver eyes looking upon them.

"It has been some time since I revealed my self… and no one could see my face very well in the underground and very few knew about me. However less about me and more about what has happened right now. As of this moment, the world has changed and thanks to the changes Omega… no I should use his real name for this. Heltin, has been forced back to a weakened state." Leina's eyes widen as she looks over from her spot with Mazerin, Penny, and Jake.

"Did you say Heltin?! That… was the other name that I couldn't remember! They… he… He was my corruption, I remember now!" She says as she looks to the River person. She nods as she looks over to Caroline.

"And that is not all.. to be brought back so close to your old creator… your old master. Caroline, it has been too long since I have seen your wonderful face. You used to be gorgeous as a monster too, who would have thought your beauty would have transcended time? Caroline of the Sio'ta, the First Oracle of the Sio'ta and original creator of the Sio'ta Guardian creation technique. Part of the Malin family, who was well known for learning new and inspiring ways to help people, who believed they could find a cure for the corruption." Caroline's eyes widen as this was surprising to hear, Egel felt his heart skip a beat.

' _She… She was Caroline Malin?! Oh dust. She was a legend back then… and to think my crush came to me and saved me...'_ He thought as a slight blush finds it's way onto his face yet hidden by his fur.

"Anyways, Heltin has become weak, while I could let you all destroy him… it would disrupt the timeline… as his power needs to be cleansed… with magic of an ancient nature… he has absorbed too much of the world's essence to be destroyed normally. That is what brings me here… Frisk Kein, Asriel Dreemurr, Chara Dreemurr. I am here to teach you three, the last of the Sio'ta who are able to wield ancient magics of those times safely everything I know. I am a mage from a time long gone, yet I am not entirely human. I was gifted by the first Sio'ta, he used an ancient magic to grant me the immortality to natural death, granted to watch the world and help those who would be descendants of his. Chara Dreemurr, with the Fragment from Frisk, your soul has been reborn naturally into Sio'ta, cleared of corruption thanks to your death in the previous line. The soul has been born with the same power as Frisk and Asriel, allowing you to help them in this quest." She speaks as Frisk looks her in the eyes.

There was something about this person that felt off, she couldn't just place her finger on it.

"Just who are you? I swear… your soul… feels familiar…" The river person smiles as she looks at Frisk.

"Do you really wish to know?" Frisk nods her head as she looks at Frisk.

"My name… is Ruby, Ruby Kein. Sister of Egel Kein. One of many children from the first Sio'ta Mazerin Heltin and Jana Leina The original Sio'ta of the world. The birth parents of Humans, and monsters alike, and I am a human who was gifted with magic and granted the title of 'Mage'." This had everyone stop in their tracks as Egel sighs his eyes sits on Ruby as she looks to Egel.

"I am surprised you never spoke of this..." Egel looks around.

"Because I never wanted to… I didn't care… it made no difference to me. Those days… were painful… were dark. We had to fight our own brothers and sisters in order to prevent them from destroying the world." He says as he moves to take a seat in a recliner. He looks Ruby dead in the eyes.

"So you have come to teach them the magics of a Mage? The ancient magics that father and mother taught you in order to retain peace. In order to do so again..." He says as Ruby sighs.

"Brother, this is no time to be angry at them for not teaching you… you were just not gifted with the power of magic that I was. It was a one in eight chance. That their power would be transferred in to the soul naturally to use magic… and that was to humans… It is time to let it go… We have to worry about our future generations we guide." She says as Egel nods.

"Yes… alright kids, listen up. Ruby here is a bit of an odd ball..." He says as he gives her a look.

"Hey!"

"But she means well, and would treat you both right, so I am gonna allow her to train you Frisk. Asgore and Toriel have to decide if they want Asriel and Chara to learn." Egel says as he looks to Toriel who nods.

"I will allow it, better to be prepared than have another event like the last one." Toriel says as Asriel and Chara smile at that.

"Alright then… it is settled, starting tomorrow we can begin-"

"Can we… at least wait a week or so?" Frisk asks Ruby who looks at her questionably.

"Why a week or so? The sooner the better..." It was odd Frisk would ask such a thing.

"Because… I want to spend as much time as I can with Asriel and Chara… we will be really busy once we start. So I want to spend time with my little bro and my lovable goat..." She says as she leans her head back on Asriel who chuckles.

"Yeah spending some time together and get adjusted to this new timeline would be best. It would allow us to relax… and get adjusted to our new bodies as well… since I am no longer Five eight… which I am very unhappy about." He says grumbling a bit.

"Don't worry Azzy, I am sure you will have your growth spurt within the month! Your body is still adjusting to the fact it was brought back." Frisk says as Asriel groans.

"Yet your already so dang… well…" He blushes as he looks to the ground everyone laughs at the fact he wanted to say 'Hot' but couldn't bare to in front of everyone.

The day quickly went by as the everyone calmed down even more from the news, Ruby walked up to Egel and began to discuss things that she had witnessed in the resets and timeline changes to this world she has learned. Egel sighs as it was going to be a long evening for him and his sister as they went through the numerous of changes to everyone and everything.

Penny was relaxing as her phone went off, she opens it up and answers it as a very angry voice comes from the other line.

" _Where the heck are you Young lady?! You and your brother are not here and we have not heard hide or hair of you! We thought you two went to the arcade! However when you didn't come back we figured you were at a friend's place and fell asleep over there. Yet we didn't hear a word from you all day!"_

"Oh… uh Hi mom… Me and Jake went over to a Friend's place… she and her family invited us over for a Birthday party. We should be back in a while, she was brought over to the town of Belara-"

" _Belara!? Your over sixty miles away in another TOWN!? What on earth were you two thinking?! Did you two walk all the way there?! Do you know how dangerous it can be with all those animals?!"_

"Mother it is alright! Her family was with us the entire time. There was more than nine of us so we are fine, Her step-brother's dad is a huge man! Not as large as her own father, but still, we would have been fine!" A sight comes from the otherside of the line.

" _Alright… just… next time warn us? You gave us quite a scare… How long till you head home?"_

"A day maybe two or three? We had this awesome Snicker-doodle cake that her mom made, I wish you could have tried it!" Penny says as she tries to cheer up her mother.

" _Maybe next year if she bakes it. Take care Penny, Tell your brother I said I love him and don't think you two are off the hook You will both get quite an earful when you get home!"_ The phone line hung up a she sighs.

"Well… at least it was worth it! Jake, we are in deep crap, but hey could be worse!" Penny says as she lies back on the couch while Jake relaxes in a recliner.

That was the last event of the day as everyone got ready for bed. Frisk and Asriel climb into bed together as the rest their heads to each other. Frisk gives a slight giggle as she grabs his ear and places over the both of their faces. The night went quite as everyone fe-

"Meeeeh!"

"Did… you just bleat?"

"I uh…"

"SO ADORABLE!"

"Fri-"

Uh… the night went quite as everyone fell into a relaxed sleep.

/Else where/

"So… I will need to find away to stop that damn mage… But they all died so long ago… how did this one survive?!" Heltin slams his hand into the desk he was sitting at reading over scrolls and books. The night was not entirely peaceful for everyone it seems as he plans his next move.

"I Will have Mazerin's ability… I will stop this world and make it my own..." He says as small creatures of black mist wander around moving things about in the cavern system he was sitting in.

/Break/

Well that was my Forty Eight. (48) hour Challenge write! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as I worked really hard and constantly on it! Had a bit of a breakdown halfway through or I would have made it longer, yet hey it works right here!

It allows me to work more on the development as we go, This chapter was to Fully reveal Omega's true name. Bring an old character who had very little about them and change them into a really important character with a name. Chara's development is that of someone who regrets their actions while thinking they still don't belong, While Caroline was there to bring it to light that, even if you don't belong you shouldn't give up, Chara now will change and become more developed as the story goes, just like how Frisk and Asriel's personalities changed. Chara was a Blank slate nearly like Frisk so it was easy to apply the personality I used for him!

There is no Omake here or OVA. Perhaps next time!


	15. Chapter 15: A life to Fight for?

_Chapter Fifteen; A Life To Fight For_

The sound of thunder roars over head as rain pours down upon Frisk and Asriel, their eyes stare at the silver eyed woman before them, they charge off into two different directions as Asriel uses the rain to his advantage and calls upon **Water Magic** to create several whip like tentacles from the ground, they launch forwards as they aim at Ruby, she jumps back as she dodges them only to have Frisk come down upon her.

"Not this time!" She calls out as green shards of ice grow in size only to rapidly decend upon the cloak clad mage. She looks up and throws her hand to the air, as a huge powerful gust of wind blasts forth from her hand pushing the Ice off course, and causing Frisk to fly back. Frisk lands on the ground as she looks up, Ruby is quickly coming at her with a small sword in hand aiming to swing down upon her, She narrows her eyes as a golden shield pops up and blocks the attack. Ruby leaps back as Asriel comes in with his oversize knife in hand.

"You okay Frisk?" He asks as he keeps his eyes on Ruby.

"Yeah, just a little _winded_." She says with a smirk. Asriel gives a chuckle as he keeps his eyes on Ruby.

"Haha, keep the jokes for later, Damn of all the times we had to train… we had to do in the middle of the rain! I would rather lie back and enjoy the rain, not fight in it." He says as Frisk gets up and stands next to Asriel, an object begins to form in front of her as it takes the form of a sickle with a chain. She reaches out and takes a firm hold of it as she stares Ruby down.

"I will distract and restrain her, you go in for the hit. Got it?" Asriel nods as he tightens his stance.

"Go now!" They both launch off into different directions, Asriel takes off to the left of Frisk while she takes straight forwards after, she begins with a throwing the chain at Ruby, which begins to extend thanks to the magic. The chain reaches forwards as Ruby tries to move away only for them to get in range and Frisk yanks it to the side allowing the chain to wrap around her hand and sword as Frisk gets close enough to begin her attack. The sickle is swung downwards as Ruby is forced to block the attack, Frisk puts all her might into it keeping the silver eyed mage distracted.

"This is it!" A voice calls from behind her as her eyes widen, a blade is placed to her back gently as they all three stop. Ruby sighs as she smiles.

"Well done… You manage to finally beat me for once, you two have improved in your combat skills. Now that is over, tell me how Chara is doing in his magical rehab?" Ruby says as they both smile, their weapons slowly fading into nothing.

It had been a total of four months since they arrived in Belara, Things had changed in a way that the transition of monsters into the human society went extremely smooth. Chara turned Twelve years of age last month as they celebrated. Though a previous event had reoccurred as this time it was Frisk who with the help of Sans snuck some alcohol in for her to try and reenact the event from their previous fourteenth birthday… Undyne unfortunately caught the heat again as Leina caught them early and separated the two from entering her room for their fun in the middle of the day. The next day Asriel's face was red as he looked at Frisk, who just smiled. He knew what she did and asked why… before learning that he nearly done the same thing at their last fourteenth birthday, his face went so red he nearly passed out from high blood pressure.

Frisk and Asriel both grown some in their height, as Frisk now stood at Five foot three while Asriel was Five foot four, their outfits returned to the same sort of wardrobe they wore before the reset.

Chara had nearly lost all magical ability it seemed at first after the Reset, He kept quiet about it as he didn't want to worry them. He tried to use his magic after their birthday event to see if everything was as it should have been… only to find out that he couldn't call upon his magic at all. It made him afraid as he was still a Sio'ta. When training started, Ruby announced it to them that Chara at the current point in time was unable to use magic due to the removal of the corruption.

He would have to start over and learn how to use magic all over again from the beginning, and this time it would be harder as his magic was originally controlled through his negative emotions.

"He is doing well! Mo- er I mean Toriel said he is already to start using **Blue magic** to help speed his control along, Sans is helping him right now get started on that. Chara was not happy about the whole ordeal you know? It makes me feel bad that we can't help him right now..." Frisk sighs as Asriel moves past Ruby and rubs her back. She had tried to refrain from calling Toriel 'mom' and 'mother' as she felt that It was rude to her own mother now, even then she wanted to wait till the wedding had gone through to have her back as a 'mother in-law' as she always wanted more. She loved Toriel, but it made things awkward as hell at times since Frisk and Asriel were considered brother and sister.

"Don't worry, Mom said we will be able to start to pull him into our training sessions soon..." Frisk looks to Asriel.

"It is not just that Azzy, There is a lot we can teach him right now because he is just like us, I don't get why everything about us changed again… now we have to have training from a mage, hell we still need to learn more about Sio'ta from Zwei and them, and who let me remind you has been missing. The entirety of the Sio'ta group has fallen off the map with no word. Yes the world has changed… yet I think some darker elements, that we have never expected or seen have come into play now Azzy." She says with worry, Asriel sighs as he knew that it true. Things were better… on the surface, yet deep down past that things had gotten darker.

During the reveal of the monster race three months ago, things went south fast at first. People were terrified and more… skeptical of them. For some reason their world it was more accepting during their reveal… now a lot of the humans were rejecting them at first, they were accepted in… and things were underway to determine the position of the monster race, Asgore volunteered to take care of politics, that was till Ruby talked Egel into doing so, who was not entirely ecstatic about it. Ruby frowns as she looks at them.

"Things are going to be a lot different, I should have revealed my self and assisted you both originally… I already foresaw the outcome of… most of the events. I figured your determination would take care of it and prevent them… that was until after the event with Chara, by then… Heltin had become too strong for me to just make my appearance. Anyways Let us get out of the rain… your mothers will find a way to make me suffer without killing me if you two get sick." Ruby says as she turns around and starts to walk back to the house, Frisk and Asriel follow after her as Frisk uses her magic to summon her shield as an umbrella for the two of them. Ruby smiles as she glances back at them.

' _Always the resourceful one, Using her magic to make a more solidified version of her shield to act as an umbrella… she is gonna go far in the Advanced ancient magics… and Asriel… so much power in his attacks… he will easily be able to take to the advanced Offensive magics I know, and that is just the tip of their abilities… hes advanced so much in medical magic that he can effectively use his variant **Regeneration magic** , I have never seen such powerful healing magics before as well… He could very well have access to the unique variants of his ancestors… Frisk too… her shield magic; **Absolute shield** is so majestic… it is a living shield that can make its own choices… and its thanks to the purity of her soul.'_ Over the months Ruby learned a lot about the two, Frisk had a special version of Shield magics that everyone dubbed ' **Absolute Shield Magic** ' It was able to act on it's own to protect Frisk and Asriel at the same time. It was bound to her soul, and what her soul desired it desired. She had tested it with a tiny high powered shot that would have killed Frisk, if it didn't had compacted into a small disk and blocked the attack by absorbing all the energy before shattering. Oh if it didn't save her… she would be running from Egel for sure… she got quite an earful from him before nearly loosing her right arm.

Asriel though, he terrified her… His magic was growing extremely stronger with each and everyday. His healing Variant that he had was some of the scariest healing she had seen. They called it **Regeneration Magic** , and they were forced to use it on several occasions when Caroline accidentally cut part of her finger off when she got distracted while cooking. It not only stopped the bleeding, but by the end of the week her finger was fully regrown. His magic was potent that even the smallest doses of his healing magics could temporarily stop dangerous bleeding and vital damage could be undone if he had the time to treat the person.

Soon the rain slowly stopped as they were walking up the path to the house from the forests just outside the town.

It was not long till they arrived at the house, with Penny and Jake standing outside with their swords strapped to their backs. Their outfits were different now, Penny wore a more sturdier light leather like tunic over a brown shirt, with a pair of metal studded gauntlets over her hands and a pair of jeans. Jake's was wearing a black shirt with a heavier leather like tunic over it with the same gauntlets over his hands and baggy pants. These outfits where something they started to use while training yet they grew to wearing it nearly all the time they were over with Frisk and Asriel.

Their swordsmanship has increased a lot with the help of Ruby and Egel whom both assisted when they were able. They wanted to be able to fight without magic, yet over the months Frisk and Asriel kept insisting to take the soul fragments to expand their arsenal with some magic, Ruby had suggested a middle ground. To let Penny and Jake hit a mark where they felt they hit their limit in swordsmanship, then give them the soul fragments. Penny and Jake liked the idea as it would let them master their skill over their swords so they did not rely on magic too much as now things were way different. Monsters were seen as 'abominations' by a lot of humans and while the acceptance was smooth, they were treated more harshly. When the world found out about Frisk being able to use magic, the humans said she was no longer 'human' since magic was being frowned upon.

Never the less she was still made the human-monster Ambassador like last time, however Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asriel were with her twenty-four seven when she had went with her father to negotiate things with human government officials they had to talk to every other week. None of them trusted the humans as much anymore with how things were at the moment, While the human officials listened, they didn't care. They pushed for restricting laws against the monsters a lot of the time, and thankfully Egel was able to keep his cool in the situations cause Frisk was definitely getting tired of it.

One such law, was that magic had to be restricted entirely by allowing the humans study someone and develop a device to block it all together, Frisk wanted to punch the man who suggested such a thing, as it could easily kill them as well. Remembering how Fenor and Teina were when their magic flow was blocked, it made her angry that they would suggest such a thing.

"Hey Frisk, Asriel! How are you two?!" Penny says excitedly, Penny and Jake have made it a common thing to nearly stay for weeks at a time, their parents were not happy at first, however they grew accustom to it, last month they brought their parents down to see the Dreemurr family for the first time in this timeline, They were extremely hesitant at first about being around monsters, but to them it felt nearly normal for some reason. With only six months till they head to school back in the city like last time, they planned to be more ready than ever.

Penny and Jake when they were down stayed with Leina and Mazerin in their home near the center of the town, as there was very little room left with how many people were there in Egel and Caroline's home with Toriel and Chara, both having their own rooms there.

"I believe they are doing as good as the last time you asked them. Shouldn't you be reviewing that sword history lesson I gave you two?" a voice comes from the side of them, Frisk smiles as she waves to the new comer, it was Bleck, He arrived a month ago with wide eyes as he looked like he had ran for days. It seems some of the people on the surface would remember some strange things after that reset.

He takes a sip from his thermos as he re positions his glasses, once he removes the thermos from his face he smiles looking at Frisk and Asriel.

"It is good to see you two staying in top shape, I am correct you two will be eager to resume my classes once school starts?" He asks as Frisk and Asriel return the smile, and nod. Bleck smiles as he walks off heading back into the town.

"Yeah, hate to cut our chat short. I want to check up on Chara and mom." Frisk says as she walks into the house, Asriel chuckles as he looks to Penny and Jake who look at her with slight confusion. He waves for them to come in as they all walk into the house, he walks over to the couch and takes a seat as Penny and Jake take a seat on the other couch across from him, in between them was a coffee table that was easily four feet long and three feet wide.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She really has been worried cause Caroline has been a bit sick as of late. So hows it going you three?" He asks as he lays back, Ruby walks off to the kitchen as she prepares drinks for everyone.

"We are doing great… with the exception I think, We have hit our limit with sword fighting… I was honestly expecting it to take longer to master our swords." Penny says with disappointment. Ruby smiles from the kitchen as Jake speaks up.

"Yeah, we lately have been having no issues during our spars with each other or with Ruby and Egel, that is with them fighting with out magic… our weapons have been worn down so much that their magic enhanced attacks could shatter them." Jake says as he pulls out the silver sword and places it on the coffee table before them. Asriel sits up and picks it up inspecting it.

The blade was indeed worn completely out, and you couldn't treat magic created weapons the same as everyday weapons. They had be cleaned and sharpened with magic. Meaning that you had to create it and maintain it your self. Asriel places it back down and looks to Jake.

"Did you ask Egel to repair it?" He looks him in the eyes as Jake nods.

"Yes… it seems the reset cut the connection to the weapons since he died in that timeline." Asriel sighs as he leans back. They had to have new weapons, and if they relied on someone else to maintain their weapons then it would be an issue. The only solution was to turn them into **Bound Sio'ta** , and hope they are able to use creation magic.

"Well then, when Frisk gets back in here we can see about-" Asriel was cut off by a loud cheer coming from Caroline's room. Asriel turns to look as Frisk sticks her head out with a large smile, before she runs towards Asriel and jumps on top of him hugging him, cheering happily.

"F-Frisk calm down whats going on?" He asks as she looks up to Caroline who was smiling, with Alphys who smiles as well. He looks at Caroline who rubs her stomach gently, his eyes widen. "No way… seriously?!" He says as he realizes what she was implying. Penny's eyes sparkled as Jake smiled.

"Yep, another little one is on the way…" She says with a smile. Frisk continues to squeal into Asriel's shirt as he smiles and gives a chuckle.

"Yep, another Sio'ta is on its way. It will be a month or so before I can tell if its going to be a boy or a girl. Though I may check back in a week or so to see which soul is stronger to see if that helps determine anything. If its the monster soul, then I will say its a boy, human girl. It's basic theory that the soul plays a bigger part than the genes in this case." Alphys says with a smile, she looks up to Caroline as she steels her eyes.

"I want you to take it easy alright? I am not sure what the effect are for humans when it comes to birthing with a monster, or even a being with monster soul power, So I want to examine you thoroughly often to make sure it does not have some negatives. If it does… this could be the last child I'd recommend. However, if not then feel free to have more after." Alphys says as Caroline chuckles.

"I think this is my last child either way, two is enough for me." She says as she looks to Frisk and Asriel. Jake and Penny smile as they look at her.

"Congratulation Mrs. Kein" They say in unison, causing Caroline to chuckle. She looks to the two as she smiles brightly.

"I told you two to call me Caroline, anyways Frisk… how do you look at this situation? I never really expected another child after you." She says as she worries for Frisk, unable to be there for her originally put her on the edge a bit, but the past several months made her happy to be there for her daughter.

"I am excited! I mean, yeah sure its gonna be a pain at first since they will want a lot of attention from their family, but I am excited truly. From what I can still recall… I always wanted a little brother or sister." She says smiling. Frisk was happy to hear this, she felt her heart beat happily at this news.

"Besides, when we are ready… I am sure our little ones will love to have an aunt or uncle to watch over them..." Asriel says with a smile, Frisk turns back and gently punches his shoulder. Asriel laughs as he rubs it, he leans up and kisses her on the cheek.

"It will be quite a while after everything is done Azzy, before I even _think_ of letting you get me pregnant. I would rather not worry our children when we have to go off and fight battles!" Frisk says sternly, Asriel continues to laugh as Caroline gives a giggle.

"Now now, I am sure he means well. Come, we need to let your father know. Hes still in the mayor's office working with the mayor to get everyone ready for the move back home. I cannot wait to see how things change from the last time I visited the Dreemur house in spirit." Frisk nods along side Asriel.

"Yeah, Father said we were going to make it much bigger to fit the Kein family too." Asriel says with a smile, suddenly the door opens to reveal Sans and Papyrus walk in with a smile.

"Heya kiddos how is it goin?" Sans says as he walks in and gives a wave. He moves to take a seat in a recliner as he sees Alphys. "Hey Alphys wha'cha doin here? The kiddos doing well?" He asks as Papyrus heads to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Sans was wearing a brown suit with a red undershirt, a fedora on his head. His hand goes into his suit as he reaches for his cigar case, the moment it is out in the open Alphys quickly walks up and snatches it from him.

"No more smoking in this house." She says sternly catching Sans off guard.

"Whoa, calm down Alph. What is wrong with a tiny bit of second hand smoke..." He says looking at her. Alphys's eyes wander to Caroline who gives a smiling sigh.

"She is just worried about..." she rubs her stomach as Sans's eyes widen and he smiles.

"Well, shit. Congratulation are in order then! So we should expect another little ball of energy to be charging about in nine months then?" He says realizing what was implied. Caroline nods as he sighs. "Alright Alphys, I will smoke outside in the smoking area then. I was fixing to come find you after a small rest anyways. Is what we talked about ready?" He asks, Alphys nods.

Sans had been working with Alphys on some secret project for the entire time they moved to Belara. It had been very hush hush with those two, Frisk thought it was likely something he wanted to use in combat, since he had started something originally with Alphys on something back in the other timeline as well. Things have moved smoothly with Sans around, He really made an impression once a group of protesters came to the town, He blocked them from entering by placing a large bone wall around the entire village, and with Ruby's guidance he managed to change the wall to the front of the village; to a gate so anyone could open the gate from the inside.

Papyrus was wearing the same white suit from the last timeline with a black undershirt and a red battle-worn scarf around his neck. He smiles as he looks to Caroline from his spot in the kitchen.

"It is very wondrous news Madam Caroline! I cannot wait to see child when it is born. I will gladly assist in anything you need during this time." He says as he smiles, he takes another sip of water as Sans chuckles.

"Yeah, same here Caroline, I'll be here assisting you if you need it." Sans says as Caroline smiles.

"I think I will be just fine, However thank you both for-" She says as a crash comes through the door, Everyone looks over to see Egel with a tired look on his face. He was on the floor halfway through his chin resting against the floor. He was wearing a business suit that was in a dark blue color with a bright blue undershirt.

"I… hate politics..." He says annoyed as he tries to get up, Sans chuckles as Gaster walks up behind Egel and assists him. Gaster was in his casual black lab-like coat. He had all of his spare hands follow him around behind at this time as he works as a bodyguard for Egel today, Normally Gaster was working with Alphys or Egel, so it was normal to see him with either one. He continued to work with his work involving magic and determination. However he had help from Frisk from time to time. Normally though Sans gave him a smile that made him feel afraid that he always made sure to ask for experiments that just involved her using her soul power to activate… safe objects. The first time he asked for her help Asriel smiled so darkly, he felt like he was about to die. Never again did he ask her for big favors in front of Sans or Asriel.

"You should really take a day off… You have been working your self rampant as of late my king." Egel groans as he looks to Gaster.

"I told you stop calling me that..." Egel replies with a glare to Gaster.

"Never in a million years, not even if you were to threaten to send me back to the void would I stop." He says with a smile. Egel groans as everyone chuckles.

Once Egel is back on his feet, He walks to the kitchen as he leans against the counter.

"Today… couldn't get any worse..." He says sighing, obviously mentally tired from all the political work. Caroline walks up to him and gives him a nudge on his shoulder as she smiles.

"Your right, it can't… not with…" She says smiling hoping he catches on. He looks at her with a questioning look.

"Not with what?" He asks, obviously oblivious, and not seeing the motion she was making. Caroline gives a light laugh, along side Frisk and Asriel.

"Dad! Shes pregnant!" Frisk calls out, Egel looks tiredly at Frisk, then back to Caroline, who nods. He looks back to Frisk, before it clicked in his mind. His eyes widen as he snaps his head back to Caroline.

"R-Really?!" He was shocked as Caroline laughed.

"Yes, dear. Really. We are going to be having another little one to care for by some time next year..." She says with a smile. Egel's eyes brightened up as he lifted her in a loving hug. His laugh echoed across the house as he smiled.

"That is wonderful news! Oh, another child… haha… This… Caroline, you just made my day so much better!" He says hugging onto her, Caroline laughed as everyone else joined in.

"Oh what is the wonderful new that I seem to be missing out on?" Another feminine voice calls out, It was Toriel with Undyne and Mettaton walking in carrying groceries. Egel lets Caroline down as she walks over to Toriel and helps her with the groceries. Toriel was wearing her casual purple robe with the Dreemur symbol gone and replaced with a new emblem, it was a Fox and angel with a crown. It was the old Kein emblem. She had been welcomed as honorary member of the Kein family in a way. Mettaton was in his normal robotic body he sometimes wears some fancy looking outfits, however today he was being himself. Finally Undyne was in a black suit with a white undershirt, looking as serious as ever.

"Yes please darlings, do not keep us waiting. Tell us!" Mettaton calls out as Undyne nods in agreement. Once the groceries were set down, Caroline walked back over to Egel and he wrapped an arm around her as his her hand rubbed her stomach.

"Well..." He starts off, but they were both pulled into a hug by Toriel before he could even start.

"Oh congratulations you two!" Toriel calls out, Egel seemed to feel out of breath by the end of the hug. Damn Toriel was stronger than he thought… Caroline laughed at the surprising strength of Toriel.

"I don't think I understand..." Undyne says as Mettaton chuckles.

"Undy-darling, Shes pregnant! Shes gonna be bringing another wondrous light to this world!" He says smiling, Undyne's eyes nearly pop out of her head as she looks at Caroline.

"Woah! Seriously?! That is awesome! Good for you two then!" Undyne does her large smile as she looks at Caroline, Mettaton smiles as he looks to Caroline as well.

"Anyways Caroline-Darling, That is fantastic news. Should I inform everyone of the news?" Mettaton asks as Caroline shakes her head.

"I want to hold a little farewell party before we leave and inform everyone then… I want there to be some surprise." She says with a smile, Everyone accepts that as they go on their way. Alphys, Sans, and Gaster took their leave as Frisk and Asriel talk with Penny and Jake. Egel was talking to Caroline, trying to make plans. Causing her to sigh and smile at his antics. Just like with Frisk, he was overly ecstatic about the child being brought into their lives. Mettaton, Papyrus, and Undyne were sitting at the kitchen table relaxing and talking. Toriel had gone to her room to relax some, since once she moved back to the city, she would be busy with school preparing.

"Man, another brat on the way… it feels likes its been ages since we came here." Undyne says as she smiles looking to the ceiling.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe that we ever went through that reset nearly… though with the changes you would figure everyone would be so uptight about what we are going to do. You know with most humans seemingly being against us?" Papyrus replies. Mettaton chuckles as he smiles.

"Don't worry darlings, It seems that part fans remember vaguely my talents, so now they have seen me on live stage, I'm sure they will help change everyone's mind!" Undyne smiles brightly at Mettaton's optimistic view.

"Well let us hope so Mettaton, things are sure going to go through a rough patch soon…" She says as suddenly something smacks into her head with a tiny yelp. She sighs as she smirks. "Well look who arrived… did ya find out anything interesting shrimp?"

"My name is not 'shrimp'! It is Nana! Besides the community hasn't found hide, scale, skin, or hair of the Sio'ta group! Not only that… but I felt a new life being made…did they?" The small nimbat stuck to Undyne's head looks over to Frisk and Asriel. Undyne chuckles and shakes her head.

"Nah, its Caroline, shes pregnant again." Nana sighs, before detaching her self from Undyne.

"Ah well, had to hope. Still good news anyways. So anything fun happen since I left two months ago?" She asks as Undyne sighs.

"Nah, its been boring as hell here." She says with a sigh. "This was the biggest thing in a while. Hopefully we move back to town… and hopefully the brats will find a way to keep us entertained with some random events." She says as she leans back in the chair looking back the ceiling. Everyone sighs as the day calms down. Soon everyone starts to relax and enjoy the little new happiness they have,

The day continues, several hours later Asriel and Frisk decide to head out for some extra magic training on their own as the sun starts to set, Chara arrives as they take off, he smiles seeing them happy as he takes a seat on the couch, Sans soon walks into the house soon after as he greets everyone. Sans takes a seat next to Chara with a smile.

"So how is the retraining going with **Blue Magic** and the **Light Magic**?" He asks as he looks to the small child. Chara sighs as he looks to his hands.

"I don't get it… I can feel the magic flow through my hands, but calling upon it is so hard now. It makes me feel so worthless to them… I just… want to protect both of them… and everyone else now." Chara says as he slumps over. Sans sighs as he leans back.

"Well, perhaps you need to find out why you want to protect them? Do you want to do it as repayment for saving you? Do you want to protect them because they protect you? Or do you want to protect them because you care about them. Think about the emotions you feel, and use the emotions as your will." He says as Chara looks to the ground.

' _My… emotions… as my will? I...'_ He thought about it, he still felt like he was in debt to them for saving him in his final moments before. _'I… I do care. Asriel, was the first person to show me kindness… he saved me from my darkness for even a moment… and I got scared and ran away. Then Frisk… even though she did nothing but show me kindness… telling me that she would help me back then… I showed her nothing, but hatred… then she stopped after I tricked her… I crushed my chance back then, so I felt like I needed to earn her forgiveness for that… so I do care. I care so much about them… Frisk is seriously like a big sister to me… she treats me nice… she makes sure I am okay… even that time I fell sick, she watched over me while Asriel went out to go gather the twin soul roses to make some tea for me. The few times I got hurt… Asriel and Frisk both were there to take care of me… so… I. I care about them as family… My family that I have to help because it is my duty.'_ He said to himself as he felt the magic flow heavily to his hands as a pair of light orbs burst out brightly.

"Wow kiddo, trying to blind me? Dim those things a bit will ya?" He says snapping Chara out of his daze. He calls back some of the magic easily now as he smiles.

"Thanks… I needed that little bit of help… I guess I was having a conflict of why I wanted to protect them." Sans smiles as he rubs Chara's head.

"Anytime kiddo, why don't you go get some rest. You've had a long day, and besides… we should all get some rest. We will be moving soon back to the City of Henia." He says as Chara nods as he heads to his room. Sans leans back on the couch as he closes his eyes. A bit later everyone is out of the house besides Sans, Chara, and Toriel. Something seemed off, but Sans pushed it aside as he closes his eyes.

The night hours soon came as Frisk and Asriel continued to train, Frisk was currently in her transformed state, dodging attacks from Asriel as he called upon **Fire** and **Ice Magics** to attack with. Frisk dodges as she leaps up to a tree and uses it to rebound towards Asriel, catching him off-guard, she manages to pin him to the ground with a smile coming through her foxy face.

"That is three to two, I win again Asriel!" She says with a smile as she looks him in the eyes.

"Yeah, damn you've gotten good in staying in that form and fighting in it." He says as he looks her in the eyes.

"Oh? Well perhaps you want to try… something else while we are alo-" Her head snaps up as she looks around. Asriel looks at her worriedly.

"What is wrong?" He asks as she climbs off him and calls upon her sickle and chain.

"I think we are fixing to have company..." She says as she narrows her eyes.

/Same time with Sans/

Sans was currently resting his eyes as he leans back, that was before the door suddenly bursts open.

"Quickly spread out and take your positions, Don't let anyone out of the house!" A voice calls out commanding the rest as a large group of humans rush in with a series of different outfits, some were thuggish while others were in suits, all of them looked like they meant business. Sans stands up as he looks around his eye narrows as he looks at them.

' _This looks pretty bad… who are these fuckers...'_ Sans thinks as he looks at them, a good portion surrounds him as the rest start to look around.

"It looks like the targets are not here, but we got one of the secondary objects here… that is still a damn good pay." One of the thuggish outfitted humans say. Sans scoffs as he looks at them.

"Hate to ask, but who are your targets… and you better hope you got the wrong house afterwards." He says threateningly. Suddenly a door opens.

"Sans what-" Toriel says as her eyes widen. Some of the group starts to move towards her as suddenly a wall of bones rises up and breaks the floor blocking their path to her.

"Tori, get Chara and get out of here… you are not safe here." He says as he growls.

"Fucking sack of bones, oh well the stupid girl and her lover isn't here like the leader said so let's just kill this stupid monster and-" A bone shot out through the floor and impaled the man through the chest.

"You made one too many mistakes…. Time to die." Sans says as his hands stick into his suit, the group of intruders charge forwards with their fists and makeshift melee weapons in their hands. Sans uses his magic to teleport around as his right hand pulls out a bone white with black engravings pistol that looked similar to the coltM1911A1. He takes aim as it fires out a blue gust of magic taking one of the thugs out piercing straight through, on the handle of the weapon, a small dark blue orb swirled with blue colored magic. His other hand pulls out another one that looks the same except that it was black with white engravings, taking aim it fires off a red gust of magic as it takes out another one. The small orb glowed a gentle red inside.

"Fucking shit he has guns?! Fuck it go full lethal everyone!" one guy shouts out as several others pull out a various of handguns, from revolvers to semi-auto handguns. Sans smirks as continues to use his magic to appear and vanish as a series of gunshots ring out.

/Papyrus/

"I am glad I could assist you Madam Caroline." Papyrus says as he and Caroline are walking down the path as they head back home in the dark. They were carrying bags of groceries that Caroline wanted to pickup for a special treat tonight.

"Well I am the one who should thank you, your doing all the work mainly..." Caroline says as she looks at Papyrus, he was carrying six bags all on his own while she was carrying a single bag that was the lightest, she felt kinda bad for letting Papyrus carry all that.

"Do not worry I am here to-" He stops as they both hear the sounds of gunshots come from the house, Papyrus's eyes widen as soon Toriel and Chara come charging down the path to them.

"S-Sans is up there fighting a large group of people that barged into the house… I think they are looking for Frisk and Asriel!" She says as Chara looks worried and knows he cannot do anything to help.

"B-But how?! The wall can only be opened from the inside..." Caroline says worried, suddenly there as gasp behind them.

"They… managed to break down the gate..." It was a younger man, who was covered in blood. "I… was guarding the gate… when suddenly there was a noise… they… are not normal humans… they…." The man started to cough up blood as he fell down to his knees. "They…. Know magic, Madam Toriel… Madam Caroline… you must… find… Frisss-" He collapses as he stops breathing, Papyrus narrows his eyes.

"You three go and find Frisk, I am going to help my brother. Toriel, please take care of them." He says as he sets the bags down and charges off to the house, as the gun shots continued.

"Alright, Caroline, take Chara and find someplace safe to hide, I will find Frisk and Asriel… I just hope I am not too late..." Toriel says as Chara interjects.

"Mother, let me go with! I can help! I can-" Toriel glares at Chara as he sighs.

"I am sorry, but it is too dangerous, stick with Caroline… protect her. Frisk would be very happy if you protected Her mother now more than ever." Toriel says as she calls upon a light orb and runs off to the forests.

/Frisk and Asriel/

Frisk and Asriel were back to back as a large group of humans surround them. Their eyes narrow as they look at the various weapons they held.

"Is that them?" One asks as they all inch closer slowly.

"One goat, and one girl who is currently in the form of a fox. I would say so! Let's capture these targets and get back home so we can get paid." another says as they start to smirk.

"Az, I don't like this at all..." Frisk says as Asriel nods. Yeah this was bad.

' _Why… could… this be Heltin's work? Why… he wants to either take us out early… or use us in a new plan… either way its not good.'_ Asriel thinks as he calls upon his over-sized knife. One thug charges forwards and tries to attack Asriel as he blocks the attack and slams his empty fist into the guy's head.

"Remember, Don't kill them! We get paid more if they are taken alive… even more so if that little gift the boss gave us was anything to go by." One says as everyone begins to charge forwards, Asriel and Frisk break apart as they begin to fight back, Punching and slamming the blunt end of their weapons against everyone they fight. The exhaustion of their training starting to take a hold.

"Asriel, we can't keep this up… we need to get out of here." Frisk calls out as she slams her butt-end of her sickle into someone's head knocking them down.

"Yeah… we need to find an opening..." He replies as he punches another before slamming his weapon roughly against another person's face.

"Come on let's show 'em!" One shouts as his metal bat begins to burst into flames.

"M-Magic?!" Asriel says as he sees the person start to move faster than the others, After that several others' weapons began to glow and have different elements come off them as they all roughly attack. Asriel watches as suddenly Frisk was surrounded heavily before one caught her at her blind spot.

"FRISK LOOK OUT!" He calls out as he sees the weapon make contact sending her to the floor, his heart skipped a beat in worry as the world slowed down some.

"Haha, that is one down… one to go… maybe once we get him down we can have a little fun with this little fox..." A thug says as he pokes her with his foot. Asriel's world came to a full stop as everything goes blank.

/Asriel's mind/

"Well well well… Look who returned?! Wha-" Daz stopped talking as he saw the distance look in Asriel's eyes. He sighs as he walks forward, his black fur waving in the gentle breeze of the night time hill as he pulls his arm back and smacks Asriel across the face. "Jeeze… they really knocked you into a daze with their words and threats eh?"

"Why… are we so weak..." Asriel says as he looks to the ground, the feeling of loosing Frisk loomed over him, Causing Daz to sigh.

"Seriously? That is what you are questioning… jeeze you are dense. Asriel… tell me something, Do you want to protect Frisk?" Daz asks as he lifts Asriel's face to look at his own.

"Yes… I do… but-" Asriel is shushed as Daz places his finger to Asriel's lips.

"Shush, and listen…. You can't be softhearted anymore… this world… is no longer playing nice… Heltin is no longer playing nice… hes given those fools Magical gems he created… he took the souls of humans and turned them into gems to power other humans..." Daz says as Asriel's eyes widen.

"Now to save Frisk…. You are gonna need to stop holding back… I know you don't like to kill… but you have no choice… Frisk will become their toy otherwise… they will take everything… then she will die broken." Daz says straight as Asriel's eyes glare and burn.

"No… I refuse to let that happen..." He replies as Daz smiles.

"Then, break past your bonds… and make these fuckers know who is truly to be feared…" He says as he lets go and begins to walk away.

"Why are you helping me..." Asriel asks before he returns.

"Because, honestly… I never want to see you lose… Never again to lose against these fools who think they can take what we have. I never want to feel the pain we felt that night Frisk nearly died before our eyes… I never want to feel the pain of loneliness again." Daz says as he vanishes in a dark puff of smoke, Asriel's eyes narrow as the world fades around him.

/Real world/

Flames burst around Asriel as it pushes everyone back several feet, White flames glow around him as his eyes glow past the white glow.

"I REFUSE TO LET YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER!" Asriel screams out as he leaps over everyone and lands next to her before shoving his fist straight through the chest of the closet thug, blood splattering across the ground and him, his eyes angry as everyone backs up several steps.

"I thought you said these fucking brats were softhearted and couldn't kill?!" A thug calls out.

"That's what the boss said! Fuck this is bad!" A reply comes as they all stare in fear.

The flames start to dim, as fur begins to fall off Asriel, revealing a light skinned young man, with long white hair and green eyes. His face defined rather cleanly as it takes a more human appearance. The flames slowly die down completely as soon Asriel stands five foot six. His clothing seemed to change as well as now he was wearing a dark blue shirt with a Cross like symbol, the very top looked similar to the saving Star from the underground, while there was a single large rhombus going straight down with two hearts, one upside up the other upside down, the upside down heart was right above the upright one, both sat in the middle. While two rhombus were on their sides with ovals in them, that appear to look like eyes and gateways. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans.

Magic flows to his hand as smaller variants of his Chaos sabers formed, they were about a little bit bigger than the average shortsword, there was a significant difference though to them, the metal shined a slight greenish-silver color, while it had the same symbol glow on Asriel's shirt on the guard in a deep blue, the guard was gold with the sides of the handle and hilt having a single gentle red line, the handle appeared to be wrapped in light brown leather as Asriel gripped it a bit tighter. His eyes were burning with the determination to protect Frisk.

"Fuck it, this is too dangerous to capture alive! KILL HIM! We can take the girl and-" The man didn't to finish as Asriel charged to him and slice the man in half, his blood spewed his torso before he collapsed covering Asriel in a crimson red, his green eyes pierced through the red as several people charged to him and he cut each one down brutally and mercilessly.

Frisk slowly regained conscious as she looked up to see Asriel covered in blood as everyone stared at him ready to attack.

"A-Azzy? I-Is that you?" She says with a pain filled gasp as her body began to burn with all the work they did it finally was taking a toll.

Asriel turns to look at her, he kneels down as he looks her in the eyes.

"Do not worry… I will protect you, no matter the sin I bear..." He says, Frisk's eyes widen at the amount of blood that covered him, then gasped as she saw someone charge at him from behind.

"L-Look out!" She managed to get out as the pain wrecked her body, Asriel turns around to receive a flaming metal bat to the face sending him over her and back some.

"Quickly KILL the fucker before he has a chance to fight back!" Frisk's eyes widen as she tries to stand up, her body not responding.

' _No! No no no no! Don't kill him… Please stop!'_ She begged in her mind as it felt like the world was slowing.

'oh brother… Hey Frisk… do you really want to save that stupid goat of ours?' A voice calls out in her head.

' _W-What… who-'_ Frisk tried to ask as a groan appeared.

'Yes or no! Don't ask questions we don't have time!' The voice says angrily. Frisk sighs mentally as she replies.

' _Yes… I do!'_ She replies as she feels her body suddenly regain nearly all feeling again.

'Then show them, what happens when you hurt those you care… and don't hold back… we can't loose him now… not yet… not ever.' The voice says as Frisk's eyes narrow.

The group begins to bring down a flurry of attacks with their weapons as suddenly a large gust of wind flows past them causing them all to stop. Their eyes wide as Asriel looks up, his own eyes widen as they begin to fall down with blood starting to drip from their bodies in several locations. He looks over to see Frisk up barely on her knees still in her fox-monster transformed state. Panting heavily as her eyes stare angrily at the corpses around him.

One of the dozen or so thugs left growl as he slams his magic imbued weapon against her forehead sending her onto her back.

"Stupid bitch! I'll kill-" The man didn't get to finish as Asriel was standing behind the man with his hand sticking through his chest. Blood splattered onto Frisk's face as Asriel flung the corpse away before he swung his Chaos saber in his right hand at the remainder of the thugs. They tried to run as a white wave of energy sliced through them cutting them down. Once everyone was gone, Asriel looks down to Frisk as he recalls his Chaos sabers, he reaches down and picks up Frisk, smiling gently. However soon that smile turns to a smirk as he looks at her in the eyes.

"You know… even covered in blood… you make it look good. Even as a gorgeous vixen." He says causing her to blush heavily.

"T-Take us home Asriel… we need to talk about this… I don't feel right ki-" She was shut up as he places his lips against hers, melting her worries and fears away as she surrenders to his passion.

"Let us go home… and sleep. Today was a long one." He says as he breaks the kiss. He begins to walk out of the forest. Toriel manages to meet up with them half-way out with wide eyes.

"Oh my! W-What happened?!" She says as she stares at the amount of blood over the both of them. Asriel says nothing as he carries Frisk who slowly returns to her human state, while falling asleep in his arms. Toriel looks further back and her eyes widen to see the mess they left. She swallows the knot in her throat as she follows them home.

/Sans and Papyrus/

Sans and Papyrus found them selves sitting in a pair of shot up couches smiling at each other. They were both breathing heavily, the entire house seemed to have been shot up to hell, with melee weapons lying around and bodies everywhere. The furniture was destroyed and everything was devastated from the main room to the kitchen, Sans made sure to stay away from Frisk's room and firing in that direction. Least he hit something valuable in there that was irreplaceable.

"I have to say brother, Alphys did a good job on your weapons… though I think Caroline is going to be very pissed..." Papyrus says as he breathes heavily smiling.

"Heh, I am sure Egel would be more pissed… he is the one who built this place..." Sans replies with his own smile.

They sat there for a few more minutes as a voice comes through the front door.

"What in the hell?!" Egel's voice calls out with anger. He walks in and looks to see Sans and Papyrus laying back on the couch as he narrows his eyes. "Explain, NOW!" Sans sighs as he looks towards Egel.

"We got attacked, these fuckers got a hold of some old magic trick that allowed someone to use magic if they didn't have magic… they got a hold of some **Soul Amplifiers**." Sans says as Egel's eyes widen as he looks to the corpses below his feet.

"They killed an innocent bystander when they managed to break past Sans's bone wall… And if they had placed a finger on Asriel or Frisk… well this is the least of their worries." Papyrus says as he sighs, as much as he hated killing, he had to protect his brother and the two of those kids.

"Where is Frisk and Asriel..." Egel says sternly.

"Right here..." Asriel's voice calls out from behind Egel, He turns around to see a human formed Asriel carrying Frisk on his back asleep. Blood covered his entire front as Frisk had blood covering her hands and some on her face. "Don't worry, about us right now. Make sure everyone is okay alright?" He says as he nudges Frisk awake while heading towards the bathroom. Egel sighs as he watches them before Toriel came up behind him.

"Toriel… are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost." Egel asks as she turns her head away from the entrance of the house.

"S-So much blood… so much death today… I feel very uneasy." Egel sighs as he walks out and wraps his arms around her.

"It will be alri-" He was cut off as she breaks out of his hug.

"No! It won't! I… won't ever forget what carnage I saw…. That they did to them… I understand it was self defense… but such brutality… IT WAS UNNECESSARY!" Toriel yells out as Egel wraps his arms around her again causing her eyes to widen.

"I am sure They will explain after they clean up, You know… I doubt they would kill for no reason… even if it is as brutal your making it sound like… I am sure there was a reason." Egel says as she nods, she was in shock from seeing her child covered in so much blood that she hasn't been thinking at all since she started to follow them back. Caroline was being walked back with Chara, Alphys, and Gaster. The four of them all starred at the amount of damage done to the home. Caroline gives a sad sigh as she walks in with Chara right next to her.

Everyone got in as they made do with the furniture that was intact enough to use. Asriel was still cleaning up as Frisk walks into the room and takes a seat next to Caroline.

"Are you okay mom?" She asks as Caroline smiles and gives a nod.

"Yes, I am fine dear. I am more worried for you and Asriel. Are you both alright?" She asks as Frisk nods.

"S-Some what… I am still shook up from what I did… I… had to… or… they would have killed Asriel… I had no choice..." She says as she looks to her hands Caroline wraps her arms around Frisk comforting her.

"There, there. Sometimes… we must do what we half to in order to protect those we love… even if it means to harm others." Frisk nods as she relaxes some in her mother's arms. It was another thirty minutes before Asriel came out in a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Golly, I don't see how you can stand not having fur..." He says as everyone looks to him, finally getting a clear look at his current situation, his human like form caught everyone off guard.

"A-Asriel? What happened to you?!" Caroline asks surprised as Egel sighs. A pair of footsteps walks into the home through the broken door.

"What the hell, I go out to do a little check for something and I come back to a house filled with corpses and a Shape shifted Asriel?" Ruby's voice calls out.

"It's a bit of a story..." Asriel says as he takes a seat next to Frisk, Ruby sighs as she stands next to Egel.

"Well explain… I definitely would like to know why I saw a blood bath on the way back..." Asriel sighs as he looks to Ruby. This was going to be hard to explain at first.

"I… well… That was my doing… I killed them to protect Frisk." He says as her eyes widen before narrowing.

"I see… Explain what happened." She says as Asriel looks to the floor.

"We had just finished our fifth spar, First one to win three rounds. You know like usual… however shortly after Frisk heard someone move in on us… She was training with her transformation magic. We were surrounded easily by a group of a hundred or more… I am not entirely sure, they just kept coming at first." He says as Sans sighs.

"Same here, a group of eighty was here. I managed to stop them from making a move onto Chara and Toriel. By the time I took out twenty here… Paps came in and we cleaned up the rest with ease… Not before interrogating a few of them… their 'Boss' gave 'em **Soul Amplifiers** , a very old and forbidden magic used to transform a human soul… into an orb that could be merged into a human's skin in order to allow them to use magic… normally it was done by request back when it was first made… till the war happened with the Mages." Sans says Ruby nods as she hated to remember what magics her siblings used.

"However… as the fight went on, each time we knocked one down they just got back up a few moments later. It wore us down that Frisk managed to get caught off guard, she was took down as they said they were to capture us… however… they wanted to _use_ her… as their toy..." Asriel growls as his eye narrow with anger. "I couldn't take it… I snapped at first as I was dazed… However… I refused… I refused to let her be harmed… to be used. So I snapped to the point my whole body felt like it was burning with magic. I managed to re-summon my Chaos sabers and used them to cut everyone I could down… when Frisk regained conscious during the battle… I let my self become open to an attack and was knocked away from her…. Just before they managed to beat the living dust out of me… a gust of wind from Frisk flew over them and saved me…. I finished the rest after that." He says as everyone stared at him with a worried expression.

"Well… at least you are both safe. Now Ruby, what did you mean by 'Shape shifted' He isn't just transformed like Frisk does for training?" Caroline asks as Ruby shakes her head.

"No, its a more advanced form of Transformation magic… it is more permanent. Until the user undoes it by wanting to return with the use of magic, It is something only a true Sio'ta can use." Ruby says as she looks to Asriel. "He is going to be that way till I can trust his him not to drain his magic to change himself back… its even too advanced for most of the oldest Sio'ta that I have known… but to see him use it under stress to unveil his full power… well atleast I know he has the ability safely." Ruby says as she looks to Frisk. "That also means Frisk is likely to also have it… they are both the most special Sio'ta known at this time." She says as she sighs. Asriel stares at Ruby with a burning question in his mind.

"Ruby… tell me more about what happened in your fight against the other mages." Asriel asks as he looks at her.

"What brought this curiosity?" She asks as Asriel pulls out a small orb he managed to loot off one of the corpses in the house.

"I want to know, what led your brothers and sisters to do such horrid acts… and about your family. You and Egel both don't talk about them, but I want to know something." He asks as he looks deeply into the blackened orb. Ruby gave another sigh as she finds a seat.

"Alright, let me start off here, There were eight children for monsters and eight children for humans. Of those eight only seven humans became mages, One was born with out magic. They got to live a normal life for some time with the other natural born humans. Of those eight monsters… only one was born with magic… our youngest. However it was soon after he turned twenty that he vanished… that is when everything went down hill… One of the other monsters accused the youngest of the human mages of killing him out of jealousy, my six younger brothers and sisters… with their magic started to wage war and killed nearly all of the monsters that were born from Father… Egel being the last one now. However… my youngest human sibling… she wanted to stop this and tried to stop them with words… they killed her with no remorse… That is when I got fed up with it… father and mother as well. Father looked me in the eyes and with hurt in them, he told me to take out my fellow mages, saying that it hurt him to do this, but it hurt him more to see his children do such evil acts." Ruby says with a sorrowful look.

"I hated what I had to do… but I was infuriated… my young sister… she… was just like Frisk… mother and father were always proud of her accomplishments without magic. She was so… gentle… so nice… she had a husband by that time… and they had several children before these events. She died in her early forties… Her husband was so devastated, but I eased the pain by removing her from his memories and the children's… I have lived with the pain of erasing my sister from them for generations." Ruby lets a tear as Egel stands up and walks over to her before bending down and wrapping his arms around her.

"I am sorry… if I had. wasn't such a coward back then… then you might not have had to bear that burden alone…" Egel did feel some responsibility for abandoning his family in their time of need… he felt like it wasn't his issue… yet he should have been there to support his family never the less.

"It is fine Egel, it has been a long time since then… I have come to terms with my sins." She replies with a smile.

With how late it was, everyone got ready to go to bed, Frisk and Asriel took their leave to rest in Frisk's room. Everyone else had worked around cleaning the house some before Egel went out and got some sleeping bags and matresses for everone to use. Tomorrow Asgore would be coming back from Mt. Ebott to check on the next move they were going to do. Asgore had left to get the rest of the monsters ready for the move, Teina and Fenor would be joining him as they have not seen Frisk and Asriel since they originally left. There was a change heading towards them and Sans could tell.

/Asriel/

Asriel and Frisk had just gotten ready and lied down for bed, he was still slightly adjusting to no longer having fur, however a thought crossed his mind, He was worried once more of their lives being unfulfilled.

' _I… Is it wrong… to want to ask her… to want to have a child… as soon as possible? I mean… the sound of it… of being a father… of having a family… sounds… perfect. If… something happens to me or her… is it wrong to want a child, to remember that the other one's love is poured into the soul of them… so we could bring a life that could change the very world's laws?'_ Asriel mentally sighed as he thought about it, he would ask her the tomorrow night, sure they were fifteen… however… they could legally be married by sixteen now. He wanted to have a family, he wanted to do better than his family. A voice echoed in his mind as he started to fall asleep.

" _Worry not… ask your love of what you desire, and be truthful. And you might see the world is not as restrictive, as your elders make it seem. Follow not your laws… yet follow your heart. A life of taking is not worth living, yet a life that gave anew, is one that will live a million generations."_ It echoed silently and gently as Asriel's eyes closed entirely, and he fell to a gentle sleep filled with a dream of a family.

/Sans/

Sans stood outside as everyone was getting ready for bed, he had made a makeshift bone door for the time being. He lets out a sigh as he looks at the sky. The night sky shined brightly with millions of stars. It was peaceful to stare into that here as there were not as many lights like in the City.

"Distracted?" A voice calls out as Sans turns to see Ruby, He nods as he returns to gazing to the stars above them.

"Everything… Everything is so different… yet everyone seems to forget that we have an enemy on the horizon… that we have a war to fight." He says as Ruby sighs, she places her hand on his right shoulder as she stands up next to him.

"They aren't neglecting it… they are just living in the now… You… still having the visions?" She asks as Sans nods. "Alright, shall we take another session tonight while it is quite?" She asks as Sans smiles.

"I'd like that… I can't help but worry over the brats with each dream I have. The sooner they stop… the better." He says as Ruby smiles as she leads the way away from the house into the darkness, Sans follows suit as the night went silent. A change in the winds flows as in a nearby Golden flower Meadow a body forms as magical energy flows together.

"Ah… finally… damn it old man… Why did you do that. It hurt like a son of a bitch." They say as their form takes shape in the darkness of the night.

/Morning/

The morning was silent as everyone slept, Frisk woke early and stared at the face that was Asriel's now. There was something about seeing him as a human, his light colored skin with his rather shiny white hair that flowed behind him, he seemingly was latched on a bit more to her than normal. Guessing he was a tad colder without the fur covering his body, he was now definitely taller than her, but she didn't mind it in the least. He was handsome as a human, just like he was handsome as a goat monster. She smiled as she rested her head against him, to see him without horns was slightly silly though at first.

His skin was smooth to her own and it made her smile.

' _Less grooming for a while then, and more bathing… oooh I wonder if- No bad! Damn wait till your marriage night at least this time girl before you pounce him.'_ She thought as a chuckle went through her mind

"Really trying hard this time around eh Frisky?" The voice was the same that gave her an ultimatum to save Asriel.

' _So… who are you?'_ She asks as she felt a smirk.

"I am what you will become if Az dies. Just like he has a self that he will become that if you die. A being of pure rage and anger that will ultimately destroy the timeline." They reply with a chuckle. "If your wondering _why_ I am telling you this… it is because… I don't want to see him die… I don't want to destroy this world… ever. Neither does Az's. You see… you shouldn't be able to talk to us… however thanks to Az, we can talk now! Go figure crazy goat…. Well I should say _man_ now eh? Either way. Kick up the damn training! That was pitiful… you should have been able to blast everyone away with that attack and torn them to shreds!"

' _I… don't like to-'_ Another scoff echos.

"Do you want him to DIE? Seriously, wake up princess… this world is filled with the dark hearts of the original human kind! The world you were in, was made by Mazerin to protect you both originally! He wanted to make sure you both didn't die stupidly. Asriel undid his work so now your in your TRUE timeline. Damn girl… how did I get stuck with such a softhearted fool..." The voice says tiredly. "Either way, The original Sio'ta made that world as a shield… and Heltin fucked it up by attacking you both, Az should have only undid the work once you were able to-" The voice stops as another quiet one echos for a moment.

" _She… is not ready to know."_ Frisk soon blinked as Asriel started to stir awake.

"Morning Frisky bits..." Asriel says half awake, causing her to chuckle.

"Morning Azzy, sleep well?" He smiles as he nods.

"It was nice… not to have to worry about fur… though my skin… is so damn sensitive right now. Guess its an after effect of the shape shift transformation." He says with a sigh as she chuckles oh she could have fun with that tad bit of information.

Frisk smiles as she climbs out of bed, dressed in a shirt and panties as she walks over to her closet and pulls out a pair of pants and a shirt as she slips the shirt she was wearing off she begins to dress in the new pair of clothing, Asriel climbs out as she pulls him a red shirt and black pair of jeans out, throwing them to his direction.

"Thanks." He says as he grabs them mid-air and begins to get dressed as well. They soon step out of the room to see everyone up and about, the house is semi-cleaned and fixed up as Gaster, Egel, and Undyne work on replacing the floors. Toriel, and Caroline were busy making breakfast as the smell flows through the room. Frisk walks over to the kitchen to assist them as Asriel joins Chara, who was sitting on the couch looking outside through the destroyed window.

"Howdy Chara, how you holding up?" He asks as Chara smiles as he looks over to Asriel, still slightly shocked hes now in a human form. To see Asriel like this was calming. He looked less dangerous without the horns and the fur and animal like look to him.

"I'm doing good… still processing what happened last night… I've hurt people… but it still sorta was a shock to see… so many people dead. The house was shot up to hell… so I guess things are really starting to be the downhill roll from here." He says with a slight frown. Asriel smiles as he places his hand on Chara's shoulder.

"Don't worry… you, me, and Frisk will figure this out. We have to… for everyone right?" Asriel says with hope in his words, Chara smiles as there was a knock on the makeshift door. Asriel stands up and walks over to the bone door and answers it, opening it up to see a monster, standing six foot one, dark blue fur, with some crimson red secondary color covering half his face and going down, He had a fox-like figure similar to Egel, yet no where near as large as him. The man had cerulean eyes and seemed a bit confused. He was wearing an open jacket that showed off his upper torso some that was in a deep blue color with a pair of baggy black jeans. Over his right hand rested a gauntlet that seemed to be scaled like a dragon's claw.

"Oh, someone answered. Hello, I heard that I could find Egel here… is he around?" He asks as Egel perks up from his spot.

"That… voice…" He says as he walks over and opens the door more. His eyes widen as he sees the man before him.

"Oh… Hey brother… long time-" The man was knocked back into a bench as Egel stared angrily at him. The man stuck his head up with an annoyed look. "What the hell man?!"

"Don't what the hell me! We thought you were killed! Where the hell have you been!" He yells back as the man's ears drooped slightly.

"Killed? What the hell you talking about? Father fucking used some strange ass magic and the next thing I know I was floating around in the damn multiverse!" He yells back.

"What…?" Egel says as he relaxes some the man sits up as he rubs his head.

"Shit, overdid it again in your punches… damn bro, can't you ever hold back. Now where is everyone else? I haven't seen or heard hide or hair of Father, or mother. Nor of our other brothers and Sisters." He says, Asriel looks at Egel questioning, as Frisk walks up next to Egel.

"Hey, dad. Who the heck is this guy?" She says looking at him.

"Dad? Oh shit you actually got a kid. Congrats bro… wait damn have I been gone for nearly twenty years? Damn! I missed so much!" Egel's eyes widen even further as the man before didn't know anything.

"Frisk, go get Ruby… Tell her Merz is back… and tell her to get her ass here pronto." He says as Frisk looks at her dad and nods before running off down the pathway as the shorter foxman looks at her and looks at Egel.

"Okay… you want to explain what is going on? Where is everyone else?" He asks as Egel sighs.

"Merz, come inside… we have a lot to talk about… it has been over a millennium since you vanished..." The man's eyes widen as he looks down.

"Y-Your kidding right? Come on bro, this joke isn't funny!" Merz says as he looks at Egel. Egel's lack of response really shook him. "S-Shit… your not joking… fuck… what the hell happened?" He asks as Egel waves his hand to Merz to come in. He follows inside where he takes a seat on the couch.

"Let us wait till Ruby returns, then we can talk more… She should be here to help explain… what has happened to the family." He says as Merz nods. "Caroline, please bring us some tea, Twin soul please. Oh and something to eat right away…" Caroline nodded and smiled as she began to fix the drinks and treats.

/Frisk/

Frisk was running down the path as she takes a turn into an alley where a small orb and pedestal stood. She walks up to it and places her hand on it as she channels her magic, a small mirror opens up as Ruby's face appears.

"Oh, Frisk. Is something up? You nearly never use this unless something important has come up." She asks as she smiles. Sans was sleeping on a couch behind her as Frisk sighs.

"Dad said to return home, that 'Merz' has returned. He said to get over here right away." Frisk says as Ruby's eyes narrow.

"Merz is dead… He vanished long ago..." She says venomously. Frisk sighs.

"Well, dad seems to think this man is Merz then, he stands at six foot one, he had dark blue fur, with dark red fur. He looks like dad, but less… thick? I don't know how to put it..." She says as Ruby's eyes widen.

"Eyes… what color are his eyes?!" She demands catching Frisk off guard.

"Er… like a Cerulean blue… why?" Frisk was curious why she wanted to know so badly.

"Oh my god… it is him… Sans wake up! We got to get going now, we have been away for too long and something has come up!" She yells as she rushes out of sight.

"Eh… damn it kiddo… you ruined my first peaceful sleep in a while..." He says as he sits up and climbs off the couch and moves out of the view of the mirror.

"Frisk, I will meet you at the house." Ruby says as she says as the mirror closes, Frisk sighs with a smirk.

Sans stayed with anyone he was last working with, and it was no secret that he preferred to stay with Ruby most of the time. It was not like they were together, no she helped with some magic based sessions to undo the damage done by the Alteration magic to allow him to sleep better at night. Ever since they arrived, his dreams were nearly keeping him awake every night and he was nearly dead on his feet, Ruby suggested some Magical therapy that she could offer allowing him some better sleep at night. Frisk turns around and charges back home as she saw Penny, Jake, Leina, and Mazerin all walking towards the house.

"Oh Hello Frisk, Is everything alright?" Leina asks as Frisk nods.

"Yeah, just dad asked me to tell Ruby to get home right away. How have you and Mazerin been?" Frisk asks with a smile

"We have been great mother, You shouldn't worry about us, we are used to living on our own while we waited for you to return..." Mazerin says with a smile, Frisk chuckles as she hugs Mazerin.

"I will always worry about my family… specially you, ever since you _nearly_ blew your self up with that little stunt of yours young man." She says in a motherly stern like voice.

"I said it was an accident! I am sorry!" Mazerin pouts back, causing Frisk to chuckle.

"Anyways lets get to the house, something big is going down!" She says as she charges past them and heads up the path, the rest of them soon follow after her as they soon see the house in sight with Ruby and Sans walking out from a corner of a nearby home. Sans waves to Frisk as they arrive. However Ruby continues to push right in as she looks around. Her eyes stop to the man sitting on the couch with a distant look on his face.

"It… really is you..." She says as Merz looks over his eyes widen some.

"Ruby… hey sis long time-" His speech is stopped as Ruby was soon hugging him as she held him tightly.

"Y-You fool… where have you been?!" Merz's eyes ease up some as he wraps his arms around her.

"I… guess my disappearance really fucked some shit.. up huh? How you been Sis?" He asks as he could feel her tears starting to push past his fur into his neck.

"We… were so worried when you vanished… after a few years… we thought you died…" Ruby continues to hold onto him as she is unable to hold back her tears for this one moment.

"Yeah, bro told me. Now what has happened in the time I was gone? Egel wouldn't tell me a thing..." Merz says with worry, Ruby sighs as she pulls pack, Egel hands her a tissue as he walks in from the kitchen.

"Merz… we… are the last of our family… After you vanished… The other six Mages… they killed everyone else… because they were blamed for your disappearance… it was forty years later that both father and mother died..." Ruby says as his eyes widen.

"W-What?" Merz was caught entirely offguard with that as he lets his own tears fall. "… Your telling me… that everyone else is dead?" Ruby nods as Merz sighs and slumps down. "Damn it… Father what the hell..." He says as Ruby stares at him with sadden eyes.

Merz stayed in that spot for several hours as everyone worked, Ruby stuck to his side as she watched over him, He didn't know what to do… he looks to his left hand the gauntlet that he wore. Penny and Jake was assisting with cleaning up debris that was laying about the house, Leina was helping Caroline while Asriel was entertaining Mazerin and Chara.

"Father… gave you that before you vanished… didn't he?" Merz nodded. Ruby stares at at she places her left hand on the gauntlet.

"Yeah… before he used that magic on me… he said that this gauntlet would be the key… the key to saving the timeline and those I love." He sighs as looks to Ruby.

Frisk was off a distance, but she couldn't stop watching as she stood next to her father.

"Hey… Is it just me… or do they look rather… lovey-dovey?" She says quietly as Egel chuckles.

"You would be correct… It was not uncommon back in the day we were from to be in a relationship with your siblings, because they were normally the closest people to you… that and nearly everyone was closely related so no one cared… The normal humans really never treated us right so normally the monsters of our family were all together with each other." Egel says with a smile.

"So… are they truly..." Frisk asks as Egel nods. "Wow. Haha, and people thought It was strange for me to be with Az in the other timeline… good thing everything is different here." Egel nods again as he returns to his work.

Ruby leans her head onto Merz's shoulder as he smiles gently.

"At least… you are okay Merz… I… thought I would never see you again." She says as Merz gives a slight chuckle.

"I would never vanish with no reason without either, a way to return. Or coming back to you in a new life to apologize or return to you." He says as he leans his own head against hers. The calming moment lasted for a short time before there was a knock on the door, Egel got from his spot, moving to the door he sighs.

' _Asgore is going to question the shit out of what has happened, and when he sees Asriel… oh boy.'_ Egel opens the door to see Asgore standing outside with two shorter companions with him.

"Asgore, Fenor, Teina. How was the trip here?" He asks with a smile. Asgore smiles before he sees the destruction behind Egel.

"Uh, I hope this is not a bad time..." He asks as Egel shakes his head.

"Not at all… just had a bit of _unwelcomed_ company last night..." He says with emphasis on the word 'unwelcome'.

"I see. Well Fenor, Teina. Go enjoy your time with Frisk and Asriel." He says as Egel walks out of the house and starts to head towards the mayor's home, Asgore follows after him as Teina and Fenor stare at the damage. It was mostly cleaned up, but the amount of destruction was still enough to twist some heads in confusion.

Teina walks in and waves to Frisk. Teina was wearing a deep blue shirt and dark blue shorts similar to the same outfit she wore when they first met her.

"Frisk! We arrived!" Teina calls out as Frisk smiles. She turns her head to Asriel, Chara, and Mazerin.

"Azzy, Mazerin, Chara. We got company come on lets go outside for a bit." She says loudly. Asriel smiles as he stands up from where he was.

"Alright, coming! Come one you two, lets go outside." Asriel says as he smiles brightly before picking Chara up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Az! What the?!" Asriel smiles as he walks off with the red-haired Guardian following suit.

"Oh calm down Chara." He says as he walks up to Teina with a smile. "Howdy Teina, Fenor. It's been a while, I hope the trip wasn't too rough on you two." He says as Fenor walks up behind Teina giving Asriel a weird look. Fenor was wearing the same outfit he wore the day he, Frisk and Asriel all got grouped up for magic training, Asriel had a thought as it crossed his mind. _'Has he EVER changed outfits…? I don't think I have seen him in any sort of style of clothing.'_

"Pardon me, but… who might you be?" He asks not recognizing Asriel at first, Asriel gives a pout as Frisk walks up chuckling. Teina was staring at Asriel with a look as she tries to figure out why this person before her feels familiar...

"Fenor, Teina. You can't see it? That is Asriel… we had a little… event last night and he _accidentally_ turned his body into a human body." She says with a smile as they look to Frisk, before going back to Asriel.

"We can't leave our eyes off you for two seconds, let alone four months without something happening can we?" Fenor says as he smiles, sighing at the fact now Asriel has done the impossible once again. Teina stares a bit more before she smiles brightly and wraps her arms around Asriel.

"Yep! I can see it now! Good going on that. Now you will totally stand in when it comes to class time! Lucky!" She says as Fenor sighs at Teina.

"Anyways, it is good to see you both again. How have you been since that 'Reset' as everyone who remembers is calling it?" Fenor asks as Frisk and Asriel smile. Teina lets go of Asriel and stands next to Fenor waiting to hear what they have to say.

"we are doing fine, we should be moving back to Henia soon hopefully." Frisk says with a smile as Asriel nods.

"The bigger question is how are you two doing? We have not heard much from you since it is hard to have letters sent here, since not many people are moving out of the underground yet." Asriel asks as he looks at them. Fenor and Teina smile at Asriel. Teina begins to bounce on her talon feet.

"We are really excited! I mean come on, this is going to be completely different from last time!" Teina says cheerfully as Frisk, Fenor, and Asriel all sigh and shake their heads. "Huh? What is wrong with you three?" She asks as Frisk gives her a serious look.

"Teina, it is going to be a lot more difficult now, humans nearly entirely hate monsters… not to mention we still have our unwanted friend hunting us down… he sent a group of humans after us with human soul made magic amplifiers… Hes got some power left to be a nuisance." Frisk says as Asriel gives a slight angry growl making Teina and Fenor jump slightly in surprise and look at him.

"I will kill that bastard… and anyone who supports him." Asriel says angrily as a voice calls out from the kitchen.

"Language young man!" Toriel's voice calls out as she gives him an upset look.

"Sorry mother. I just..." Toriel smiles as she gives a sigh.

"It is alright, I understand. This has been hard on you both, I too wish that this would all be over… and as much as I want to berate you for being so violent in your thoughts of killing someone… Heltin is someone I too would like to remove from the living." Toriel says from her spot as Caroline was helping her finish preparing everything for their breakfast. Caroline gives a slight chuckle as she looks over to Frisk.

"Though not as much as I would love to _get my hands on him and teach him why he should never mess with another person's family..._ " She says sickly sweet, Toriel's eyes widen as Frisk and Asriel stare at Caroline terrified, before she continues to work on the food. Toriel sighs as she continues back to what she was doing.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, why don't you six head outside until we call for you?" Toriel says with a smile as Frisk nods before taking lead and walking out. After walking outside Asriel looks over to Frisk with wide eyes still, Chara's face was blank as Asriel opened his mouth.

"Frisk… your mother is absolutely terrifying, more so than my mother..." He says as Chara's head just nods as he still tries to process the amount of venom and hate Caroline spoke with.

' _I feel safer to know that she was dead in the other timeline… I don't think I would be here otherwise… mothers are scary...'_ Chara couldn't stop an imagine of Caroline smiling like that as she held a frying pan… something about it spelled death.

"Haha, It caught me off guard too… but I think it is just… you know?" Frisk says as Asriel nods. Fenor and Teina look at Frisk and Asriel, Chara looks down and gives Frisk a questioning look as he leans on Asriel's head.

"Know what Frisk?" Fenor asks as Frisk places a finger to her lips in a way saying that it was a secret.

"You'll find out later! Anyways lets go check up on Dad and Sasgore..." Asriel rolls his eyes as he looks at Frisk.

"You seriously need to stop taking in the names you hear Sans use sometimes..." Asriel gives her a deadpanned look as Frisk smirks.

"Oh, how about the name you use when we-" Asriel had his hand over her mouth faster than anyone could blink.

"Don't you dare!" He gives her an angry look as she chuckles into his hand before raising her hands up. He drops his hand with a sigh.

"we have our little tension release sessions!" She says quickly causing Chara, Fenor, and Teina all to blush up red as Asriel started to chase after Frisk who took off down the path.

"FRISK I SWEAR, I AM GOING TO GET BACK AT YOU!" He yells out as he chases after her with Chara still on his head. Fenor and Teina were mindlessly walking down the path as they tried to comprehend the words that came from Frisk's mouth.

"Frisk… has no shame does she?" Fenor asks as Teina gives a slight hesitant laugh.

"You have to admit… it makes her really special and amazing though." Teina replies as Fenor nods, the two of them walk down the path after them, they soon find the pair as Chara was now on top of Frisk's head as Asriel was leaning on Frisk panting as he was out of breath. Teina looks at Frisk as she with a questioning look.

"She… has… too… much… stamina… I… had to use magic to keep up with her… Frisk… could seriously outrun anyone without any magic..." Asriel says between pants as Teina smiles and laughs Chara was smiling as he leaned on Frisk's head.

"These two… are going to cause so much trouble..." Chara says as he looks to Fenor and Teina. They both nod with a smile as Frisk leads them to the center of town, once there Frisk walks up to a decently sized house right in front of the statue, she knocks as she waits a few moments. Asriel was now back on his own feet as he talked with Fenor some, Teina and Chara were talking. Teina was talking how awesome the fight between him and them was, while Chara kept trying to say it was not awesome. The mayor opens the door as he smiles.

"Ah Frisk, What are you doing here? You come to check up on Asgore and your father?" He asks as Frisk nods. The man moves to the side as Frisk and them walk in to see Egel talking to Asgore at the mayor's kitchen.

"So, things are rough, but never the less ready?" Asgore says as Egel nods.

"We should try to move everyone soon, Winter has just arrived and it will snow soon, The land is very dangerous now during this time of the year." Egel says as he looks towards the mayor, he smiles seeing Frisk and Asriel. "Ah right, I forgot to mention… We had a little incident last night and something happened to Asriel.." Egel brings up as Asgore's eyes narrow dangerously.

"Something… _what?"_ Asgore asks rather dangerously angry. Egel smiles and motions for him to calm down.

"I am not sure… Asriel care to tell your overly worried father what happened to you?" Egel says as he looks at Asriel who sighs. Asriel walks up to Asgore as he looks at him.

"Well… I look like a human… now thanks to a little bit of magic and perhaps anger? I accidentally used some unknown magic and semi-permanently transformed myself into this body." He says with a sheepish grin as Asgore stares at Asriel. Asgore's face was blank as he looks to Egel.

"Your Daughter and my son… really need to have someone watch over them more often… I don't think I will live the next year if I am to have surprises like this..." His voice monotone, as his expression was entirely gone. Egel bursts out in laughter as he smiles.

"Believe me… I know that feeling, we will have to live cause believe it or not… this is likely the less scary outcome of an event… As I have told you, the previous timelines they both nearly died on several occasions and you were at the point you nearly gave up trying to comprehend anything. However my Brother and sister. Merz and Ruby I mean, will take over watching them when we get into town. Sans already said he's gonna be tagging along so a total of four people to watch over these two should keep them mildly out of trouble… _if Merz decides to behave that is..._ " Egel says though quietly mumbling the last bit to himself. Giving a quiet sigh he looks back up with a smile.

"I am sure everything will be alright either things happen. While we may not have the start you all had last time, I will make this as smooth of a transition as I can." Egel says as Asgore slowly regains some emotion back into his face. He smiles slightly and nods before looking at the children.

"Now is there anything else you all want? We are rather busy..." Asriel rolls his eyes rather annoyed as Frisk shakes her head and lead the group towards the door, Egel saw the look in Asriel's eyes and gives a sigh as they leave the building.

"You… should spend more time with Asriel… the world may have reset… however, if your ignore him and push him aside for work then you will just make your self someone he can't come to rely on when he needs someone." Egel says Asgore sighs.

"I know… however things must be done in order-" Egel's hand raises up making Asgore stop talking.

"I don't want to hear excuses. You need to find a way to spend time with your son, Perhaps join him and Frisk for some training sessions? They both love to practice their magic, and any new magic they find an interest in then awesome. The kids… it's tough to say this… however… will be forced to make some very big decisions soon… ones that will in fact change their lives forever… for instance… we… may have to push for them to have a child after their marriage." Egel says slightly disappointed as Asgore stands up and slams his hands into the table.

"No! I will not force my son to do something he does not wish to do yet! And seriously a child this early?! Are you mad?!" Egel sighs as he looks to Asgore.

"It is not my desire…. However I never said we would… just may. As for why… well… Ruby told me some disturbing things a couple of days ago… and I really… do not like it, however it is bad. Heltin has started to use human souls as a material for ancient crafting magics… hes made created at least a few hundred of **Magic Amplifiers**." Egel says Asgore's eyes widen and takes a seat.

"… There… is no real choice is there?" Egel shakes his head as Asgore leans onto the table and sighs. "Alright… alright… I will… figure something out then… I will try to do somethings with Asriel…. Egel… Are… are we really even needed anymore? Us… monsters… should we even… be here?" Asgore asks as the weight of the conversation finally gets to him. Egel sighs as he looks at his old friend.

"I have no idea… no idea at all my friend… we shall see with our children's choice… after all. They are the ones to lead us to peace, lead us to destruction, or lead us to a new world. We will just have to watch and protect them from those who have want to use them for their paths." Egel says as he also questions the place of the monster race, Humans already seemed to be fine on their own. It made him wonder if this was a mistake… he brushed it off as he remains determined to push forwards, they already came far once, and they can do so again.

/Frisk and Asriel/

Asriel was quiet as they left the building, Frisk had started to head them back to the house as Toriel gave her a text saying breakfast was finally ready. Chara was now walking next to Teina talking with her some more. Fenor was smiling as he watched the sky. Frisk gives a quiet unnoticeable sigh as she notices the tension leaking off Asriel as she looks to him.

"Asriel what is wrong?" She asks as he sighs, he knew he couldn't just brush it off… his eyes glance to her ring as he mentally smiles.

' _I need to be honest with her about things...'_ He takes a breath as he looks at her. "I… just am upset that dad… keeps brushing off time to spend with me… I know yeah we are fifteen… yet I still want to spend some time before things go back to being hectic again..." He says as Frisk smiles gently, It was the truth, he wanted to spend more time with Asgore as it was not that long ago that he saw his father die before his eyes. She and her father did train a lot together since they started training. She wanted to spend any chance she could as life is fleeting and it can be gone in the moment you least expect it.

"I understand Asriel. Perhaps after the move we can convince him to train with us more alright?" She says trying to get his spirits up. Asriel gives a slight smile as he nods.

"Alright… I'd like that..." He says as his words feel heavy, he looks up at her eyes. Thoughts go through his mind as he stops. "Hey Frisk..." _'I… we need to talk about it now… I don't want to spring it up on her later...'_ "…Can we talk? Privately that is..." His words felt even heavier as he dwells on how hes going to ask her what is on her mind. Frisk nods as she looks to their friends and Chara.

"We will catch up in a few, Gonna talk to Azzy then be there alright?" Frisk says as Fenor nods taking lead back up to the house.

"Don't take too long Frisk, or our mothers will get worried." Chara says as Frisk smiles.

"Don't worry. It won't be too long… _hopefully_." She says as the last part is mumbled as she could feel that Asriel had something on his mind from the tension. She noticed that he was in some thought this morning, it reminded her of how he was acting the day before he proposed to her. So he either was worried really bad… or had something really heavy on his mind. She leads away towards where her mother's grave used to be. Now standing there is a tree with a small house built in it. Egel had built it back before she 'awoke' in this timeline so she and Asriel used it as a private place to talk. She walks close as she bends down before applying magic to her legs and leaping up. Once she landed in it she turns around and offers Asriel a hand as he tries and jumps up and barely misses her hand. He sighs as he walks to the base of the tree and grabs onto the wooden ladder, deciding to not waste time as he climbs up and finds a spot to sit.

The tree house had a lot of pillows and blankets in there so there was plenty of places to sit down comfortably. Frisk moves over to sit next to Asriel as he gives out a heavy sigh.

"I…" He gives another sigh as he looks to Frisk. "I have no idea where to start with my words here… this is… a really big question I wanted to ask you…" He says as he turns his head down to his feet, looking at the shoes he was wearing as he was still adjusting to wearing shoes. Frisk places her hand onto his as she gives it a gentle rub.

"Don't fret over it… just ask, alright?" She says as he nods. He sits there silently as he looks up and out a window in the tree house.

"Frisk… I wanted to know… would it…. Be wrong to want children as soon as possible?" Frisk looks at him the words seemingly not registering entirely.

"I… uh… explain please Azzy?" She asks as she tries to wrap her head around his words.

"I mean… is it wrong to want to start a family… as soon as possible for us? I mean within the year or the next year?" Frisks eyes widen as she looks at him.

' _C-Children… I… oh I would love to have his child… but… isn't it a bit early?'_ "Az… what brought this on? I… this is a bit early to talk about children don't you think? I mean we just turned fifteen not that long ago!" She says slightly worried as he nods.

"I… I know… … Caroline's eyes lit up… with the knowledge of having another child she was shining! Egel too! However, her eyes lit even brighter when we originally returned here… I saw her eyes practically glow with happiness… then I thought about us. With how things are… I fear that… I fear that once things kick up to crazy events again… we may never have a chance to have a child..." He says as Frisk narrows her eyes at Asriel.

"So you want to have a child in _this_ environment?! In a world where everyone will hate them?!" Asriel frowns as he moves his hand from Frisk, her heart skipped a beat in worry as she realized how angry her words came out. Asriel pulls his knees to his chest as she sighs. "Asriel.. I'm sorry alright? Listen… I… Let me think it over okay? This is a really big step… bigger than I think I am ready for…" She says as he nods. She begins to move to exit of the tree house as she looks to him. "Come on let's go home..."

"I… think I am going to stay here for a while..." He says, it felt like a knife slicing into her chest as she nods.

"Okay, please don't do anything harmful or risky… Please come to the house soon." She says as she drops out of the treehouse, Asriel pulls his knees up closer to his chest as he quietly cries into his knees.

"stupid… I knew I shouldn't have asked..." He says as he sits there, a roar of thunder goes over head.

Frisk was slowly walking away from the tree house as she sighs.

' _Asriel… fuck… I really snapped in there… I hope hes fine… no… I know hes hurt now… I…I really fucked that one up…Now hes likely crying up there. Hes got a point… we got caught up in everything last time we barely spent time with our family… and with each other. We mainly stuck to each other to protect the other. The benefit was that we were in love… however it was still pushed aside for those damn fights! That damn war that Heltin nearly started with us… just for what? Some power Asriel has? I don't understand… however… this… life… we have to fight to survive each and everyday so… what is the difference if we add to the list of things we love and protect? Why not give us a reason to fight harder? … perhaps I should talk to mom about it… she… well being a mother may have some insight for me. First though… sorry mom, Toriel… my fiance… he needs me to be there for him.'_ Frisk gives a sigh as she pulls out her phone and starts to type away a text, while doing so she turns around and runs straight for the tree house as it starts to rain.

The rain begins to pour down upon Frisk, as she reaches the tree house she begins to climb up through the makeshift ladder, It was rather quiet as she sticks her head up to see Asriel had fallen asleep, his eyes were red and puffy as a twitch of pain shoots into her chest, she begins to fully climb up as a roar of thunder makes Asriel snap awake he looks up to see Frisk panting and soaking wet.

"Azzy… look… I'm sorry for snapping at you… I should have… I should have dealt with that in a more calm manner." She says as she walks up to him and sits at his feet and looks him in the eyes, the hurt feeling deep in them. "I want you to know… you are right, we do get caught up… my answer is not a yes to the children… nor is it a no. I want you to know that I am sorry that I over reacted. It's been tough. So I can see why you brought it up… and having a child… a real kid would make me happy… I am just scared I'm not ready..." She says as he stares at her.

"Then… I will wait… till you are… sorry… for even asking such a stu-" the feeling of her on top of him and pressing her lips to him. She breaks the kiss as she smiles.

"It was not stupid… Honestly, you have grown so much Asriel… You have the strength to ask questions I didn't want to think about cause I am afraid I'm not ready… it's that growth that has pushed me to match you..." She says as she places her lips back on his, the passion in it causes a slight smile appear on Asriel as he returns the passion. They stay locked as they let their worries slide, and the rain fall down with a calming nature.

/Egel and Caroline's home/

Caroline was getting worried when a text came through to her phone. She pulls the phone from her apron pocket and opens it to see a text from Frisk, she gives a reliefing sigh as she reads it.

" _Hey sorry, won't be coming back to the house just yet… I… I sorta snapped at Asriel and need to make amends."_

" _So Azzy and I will be back home later… I would also like to have a small disscussion with you alone when we get back alright?"_

" _It's about… well… something Asriel brought up that I overreacted about…"_

" _Anyways just wanted to let you know we are Okay. We are at the Tree house should you really need us. Though in case something goes to another way… please have who ever is sent… to knock first."_

Caroline gives a chuckle at her daughter's words. She smiles as she closes her phone and looks to her guests.

"It seems the love pair has gotten into a small argument and need a little time more." She calls out causing Chara to look at her not believing it. Teina gives a sigh as she looks to Caroline.

"Are arguments between people who love each other normal?" Teina asks as Caroline nods.

"Yes, Sometimes you tend to but-heads with your love, however it is just because you have each your own thoughts and ideas. If you truly love them, you will likely return to apologize acknowledging what you did wrong and make up… or make out… haha." Caroline laughs as she returns to the kitchen Teina gave a slight blush as she and Penny had talked about the different things they learned from Frisk and how their original first time was started with said 'make out'.

Ruby was talking with Merz fulling updating him on what the situation was in this timeline and what happened to the previous one.

"Shit… I can't believe that the timeline father made me watch… was the one you all lived in..." He says staring at the floor. He looks up at the Coffee table as he looks at a picture of Frisk and Asriel smiling happily, Merz gets a large smile as he looks at it. "Either way… He looks similar to the old man… you know in his own way… granted father was not in a 'Monster' form as we were born." Ruby smiles and nods.

"What do you expect from his chosen descendants? Father… really made some strange choices in his final hours… he gave Egel is right gauntlet, while you received his left." Ruby says staring at it. Merz sighs as he looks at it raising the hand into the air.

"Fuck… I wish he never gave me such a power… It's so damn dangerous… _Gauntlets of Merian._ Shit… to give the gauntlet which has the power to kill… to the youngest, I swear its a fucking joke..." Ruby sighs as she looks sternly at him.

"Father was never for one for jokes when it came to those gauntlets… granted he was named the _'Pun God'_ by mother, but still… he was so serious when he gave Egel the other gauntlet… I have never seen him scare Egel so much except for that time..." Ruby sighs as she looks at Merz. "Either way we are getting off topic, the main deal is that I am gonna need your help training those two… they have gotten seriously advanced… and I can't teach them both at the same time the advance magics… Frisk is ready to take on Advance defensive, shes really lacking the desire to use offensive… though I need to test her again… cause she may be ready after seeing the fact they… recently had to kill people to survive. Asriel though… hes ready to take on some of the more dangerous offensive advance magics… hes come so far its scary… he reminds me a lot like you when you started your magic training with father." Ruby says with a slight amount of happiness yet her voice held some fear. Merz could see that as he looks at her with a serious expression.

"But?" He ask as she sighs.

"Hes changed since last night… from what I saw… he butchered those humans… I… he is a lot like..." She stops as she looks around and leans over to Merz and whispers. _"He… reminds me too much of Egel at his age… You remember the story of Egel how he slaughered those humans that were already here before our family brought the ability of magic to them? He… there was nothing left… and Asriel… he… those men were brutally slaughtered… a lot of them were in fact still alive and bleeding out when I found them… I was sickened… some had limbs missing, others had been cleanly cut in half… there was one group that the blood was minimal, but the magic residue was of Frisk's… I think she did indeed act in order to save Asriel… while he was punishing them for harming her… He is going to need someone to help him control his anger."_ Ruby says quietly so no one else heard. Merz gives a sigh as he looks at her.

"This… is not going to be easy you know?" Ruby nods as he leans back, He dwells on the thought as he looks at his Gauntlet. _'Father… you told me to give it to someone… is this child… someone you want me to risk this sort of power with? Not to mention… it's other ability… The ability to… I shouldn't dwell on it… not yet. I am to determine if he is worthy of wielding such power… However I need to know what father wanted with Egel to do with the other gauntlet… who is to receive the power of the override… a way to bypass his own system he made to protect this world..'_ He sighs as he looks at Ruby.

"Tell Egel… I need to talk to him… I think I am going to lie down here and rest." He says as he turns on the couch and lays back, his tail seems to grow as it soon rests on top of him acting as a blanket. Ruby sighs with a smile as she gets up.

"Caroline, Toriel. I am going to check up on Frisk and Asriel… I think its nearly time for our daily spar." Caroline smiles as she nods.

"They are at the tree house, just make sure you knock before entering. Frisk's words not mine." She says with a smile as Ruby chuckles and nods before walking out of the house.

Ruby stands outside the house as she pulls a hood over her head, the cloak changes from the tan-gray to a deep red as she smiles, thunder roars overhead as she walks down the path, looking at the children running about playing in the rain with their raincoats on. Several elderly smile at Ruby as she waves to them, as she walks her mind wanders as she thinks things over.

' _To think… that father knew more magic than expected… a time and space bubble to force one to watch over a universe starting from a certain point… he saw everything Frisk and Asriel did… he knows of their strengths… their weaknesses… he knows everything. Father… what were you planning? Is this why you and mother had an argument after he vanished? Because she found out what you did? Or was it cause you tried to convince her to help stop our brothers and sisters before it happened? What ever the reason its too late to ask him now… time to see what the kids are up to.'_ Ruby sighs as she finally finds herself at the tree house, she smiles as she climbs up the ladder and sticks a hand inside knocking on the wood.

"Hey, you two decent?" She calls out with a smirk on her face. No answer came as she she sticks her head up inside, her smirk turns to a gentle smile as she sees the two of them asleep against the wall of the tree house, a blanket over Asriel as Frisk rested against his shoulder. "Ah darn, they fell asleep… and here I was hoping I could have found some interesting blackmailing material…" She says to her self as she climbs all the way and stands up before knocking hard on the closet wall to her, causing a loud series of knocks to echo and wake up the sleeping pair. Frisk looks up and gives an annoyed look to Ruby.

"I was sleeping rather nicely… Is it important?" She asks as Asriel finally opens his eyes and joins in the glaring. Ruby smirks as she looks at the two.

"Well, we got time to kill, Let's hit up another spar session. I need to see where you both stand… So I can finalize what you are going to learn, Starting next week Merz is going to assist in the training, and we both need to know what you are able to do… and willing to do now. So I got a special sparring match for us..." She says looking at the two as Frisk sighs and stands up stretching her limbs, giving a yawn.

"Fine… Come on Azzy… lets get this over with, then we can go back to the room and sleep some more." Frisk says as Asriel stands up and shivers at the cold air blowing against his arms from the cool rain. The rain starts to pick up some more as Asriel groans.

"Great… another rainy spar session…seriously why does it rain so close to winter… is it trying to prepare for super icy pathways?" Asriel asks as Frisk chuckles. It was odd for most, however the town of Belara had a strange cycle of weather, if the conditions were right they could have snow in the middle of the summer.

"Hey, the rain feels really good against the skin, you may like it more than when you have fur." Frisk says with a smile as Asriel sighs.

"Alright lets get going… where we going to spar at today?" Asriel asks as he walks towards one of the windows of the tree house. Frisk walked up next to him as Ruby looks at them.

"Golden flower meadows, So get going I will be there shortly I need to pick something up." Ruby says as a gust of wind blows through surprising Frisk and Asriel as Ruby vanishes leaving a series of blue and red rose petals. Asriel looks over to Frisk who nods.

"Alright race you there then!" He shouts as he leaps out of the window Frisk growls as she jumps out after him.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Frisk yells out at him, causing Asriel to laugh.

"All is fair in love and war… and this is not war for you Frisk!" He calls back to her causing her to growl again.

"That saying does not work for this situation!" She screams back at him trying to catch up, she was having troubles as normally rain would slow Asriel down thanks to his fur and clothing, however without the fur, he was much lighter in the rain.

Asriel smiles and enjoys the cool feeling of the rain pouring down hard upon his human skin, he really did like it, it was nice and left a cooling effect on him, with fur it felt itchy and heavy. He runs quickly, leaping over objects leaving Frisk behind him a distance as he soon sees the meadow in sight. He smiles as he quickly comes to a stop as he looks upon the meadow with a smile, Frisk stops behind smiling as she looks upon the meadow, the darken sky casts a gentle yet welcoming shadow over the bright meadow as the small amount of light seeping past the clouds made the place glow a gentle yellow. Asriel walks forwards as he looks to the sky with a large smile as he gives a relaxing sigh.

"You were right… without my fur… it is rather nice… I may decide to stay like this… I really like it." Asriel says as Frisk sighs as she pouts at him.

"No way! I want to fluffy goat back to snuggle with! Your fur will keep me warm all winter!" Frisk puts up a rather silly pouting face as Asriel laughs.

"Perhaps we can get you turned into your fox monster state like I am with my human state, Then you can keep _me_ warm at night." Asriel says sticking his tounge out a bit at Frisk, her eyes widen some before narrowing as a smirk appeared on her face. Oh Asriel was starting in on the flirting game… interesting.

"Oh really? _Would_ you _really_ like that… _As...ri...el_." She says seductively, replying with her own flirt, Asriel snickers as he smiles, he leans in towards her ears as she feels his breath go across her neck sending some shivers.

" _Damn straight I would… I can't think of anything I'd love to see more with that monster form of yours..."_ He says causing Frisk's face to light up brightly.

' _D-Damn… he got me good… shit when did he become so good at Flirting back?! He has been more straight forwards with me… more honest… ever since he took that form last night. I like it… I always wondered what it would be like to have him flirt back at me… and it is wonderful… I think my heart skipped twice from his words...'_ She stares at Asriel with wide eyes as he pulls back with a smile.

"Did I finally _win_ against you in something?" Asriel asks as he looks at her, Frisk sighs and returns the smile.

"You have won several times… besides you won a long time ago… when you got me for the rest of your life." She replies as he chuckles and looks her in the eyes.

"Yeah… I guess I did… didn't I?" He says as a voice calls out.

"Hey! I called you two for training, not to flirt and look for a reason to frick each other." Ruby's voice calls out as Frisk looks over, She says Merz standing next to her tiredly, still wearing the dark baggy jeans and blue jacket he looks over a Ruby.

"Dear… do I have to do this? I wanted to rest some more-" He yawns as he looks at them. "-before I talked to bro." He finishes as Frisk and Asriel look at Ruby with a questioning look.

"Yes, because they know my attack patterns rather well… besides… You _can't_ hold back like everyone else can… you are litterally a walking army inside of a single body. So your attacks will be more threatening." Ruby says as she looks at Merz, before looking at Frisk and Asriel. "Your sparring match will be you two against Merz, hes going to attack you two… and hes more or less going to try and kill you. Out of our family, he is the only one that father feared for us to spar against… you two are to take him down if you can, you will not be allowed to show any mercy… Merz here… well hes… well he will not show mercy back." Ruby says as Frisk and Asriel's eyes widen as Merz started to stretch his limbs, his tail swishing about rather excitedly.

"I hope you two put up a good fight… I have not gotten to fight since I last fought my father. So try and not die quickly alright?" He says as he smirks, his eyes narrow dangerously.

"Ruby… please tell me your joking… Mother will kick your ass if we were to be killed… and that is if dad does not tie you both up and rip you limb from limb..." Frisk says as with worry in her voice.

"Nope. Have fun you two, I am going to move to a safe distance." She says as she turns tail and runs fast away. Frisk looks over to Asriel before looking forwards to see Merz launching forwards at them. Frisk dodges over to the right while Asriel goes left. Merz's fist misses however a large gust of wind pushes past that ripping several flowers in close range to him apart.

"At least your quick on your feet… I got a question for you two. Is this a life worth fighting for?" He charges forwards towards Frisk his fist drawn back again, quickly calling upon her magic she calls upon her golden shield to block the attack, It grows large as Merz grins, his right fist makes contact as suddenly it shatters with another large gust of wind throwing Frisk back with large fragments of the shield. The rain feels like it has stopped with the impact of the attack. Frisk's eyes widen as she sees the rain _flying_ away with her from his attack.

"Is this a life worth sacrificing for?" He calls out as he turns heel and charges forward towards Asriel, His eyes narrow as he calls upon a chaos saber in his right hand, He sees Merz pull his right hand back as he prepares to make his move, once in range he dodges the attack and swings the sword towards Merz. The fox takes his left hand and grabs the blade of the sword the gauntlet causes sparks to fly as the blade makes contact.

"You two… are so pitiful its not even funny! You are both weak because of the bonds you hold so close!" He yells out as Asriel's eyes spark with a fire. Merz pulls his right hand back into a fist as he swings it at Asriel only for him to catch it with his left hand.

"Shut up..." Asriel says as his hair covers his eyes, a slight green glow appears from behind it. Merz smirks as he sees hes finally hit the 'fuck it' button on Asriel. "SHUT UP AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND US!" He screams out as Merz suddenly feels himself being lift as Asriel begins to lift Merz with his left hand and swings him away from him. Merz flips through the air and uses his gauntlet to grab the ground causing him to stop his flight.

"Oh did I hit a sore spot? Sorry brat, you aren't special… you are nothing. I don't know why _you_ of all people got _his_ blessing. But let me tell you You are no-" Merz was shut up as a blue fireball froze his mouth shut. He looks over to where Frisk was, her eyes were narrowed as he mentally smirked. _'There we go… Now it's time to start the fun...'_ He reaches up with his gauntlet hand and crushes the ice as he chuckles. "Is that the best you got? Damn… you are nothing as well! I don't see what Ruby saw in you two… Hell… I don't see why my father granted you two such blessings! Your both worthless… and because of that… I will end your lives and remove his blessing from the both of you!" He calls out with a smug expression.

Ruby was back in the forest line as she sighs with a worried expression.

"Merz… you idiot… you trying to get them to kill you?" She sighs as she looks to the ground. "Sorry kids… but hes ruthless when it comes to taunting… and it's the only way to know how far you will go when the other is threatened." She looks back up to see Frisk launching fireballs and large gusts of wind at Merz who dodges them left and right as Asriel is attacking him head on with his chaos saber. Merz with mentally chuckling at how fun this was.

' _Hes nearly there… sorry kiddo… but I hear only one thing will really push you beyond your edge. Hope ya can forgive me… then I have to push her over the edge next.'_ He smiles as he looks at Asriel and reaches out grabbing the Chaos saber with his left hand again, his right hand quickly grabs Asriel by the throat as he lifts him in the air. Frisk halts her attacks as she fears hurting Asriel as he turned with Asriel's back facing her.

"So fucking weak..." He pulls Asriel close as he smirks. _"Perhaps before I kill Frisk… I can have a little fun with her… I know of a few magics that I can force her into her monster form… I hear she is a real vixen..."_ He whispers quietly as Asriel goes limp, a cold feeling floods the air. _'Uh… perhaps on second thought… this was a really fucking bad idea...'_ Ruby told him about Asriel's anger when it came to Frisk and her near rape incidents and threats.

" _Don't you dare… touch her… I don't care if you are her uncle… I don't care if you are that kind of fucked up person… but you… **will not… touch Frisk..."**_ His voice became deep at the end as Merz felt the air become as if ice. It was cold… and it was heavy. **"I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!"** Flames burst around Merz's hand burning him causing him to let go of Asriel. Upon landing Asriel furls his left hand into a fist and slams it hard into Merz's gut. The pain shook him roughly as he lets go of the sword, Asriel pulls back and punches Merz hard in the lower chin sending him flying backwards.

' _Yep! Bad fucking idea… this is gonna fucking hurt like no tomorrow later. Best take care of him quickly before he does kill me… he definitely has the heart to kill now… all he needs to do is control his anger or he could harm her.'_ He thinks as he soars through the air, Asriel charges forth as his steps infused with magic start to cause several flowers to catch a flame, burning with bright green flames the meadow slowly starts to become a magic fueled wildfire. Merz flips once more through the air as he sticks his left hand out and reaches for Asriel's skull. Asriel being in a rage filled state does not even acknowledge the hand right away as it grips onto his skull. Merz quietly speaks again as he looks at Asriel.

" _Sorry kiddo… I didn't mean it… and I really don't mean this… but I have to trigger Frisk."_ He says as the gauntlet glows brightly before it fires off a large beam blinding the area and Frisk. The blast also knocked the flames out as it caused a large gust of wind to blow them away.

Frisk looks around trying to find Asriel only seeing Merz stand over where he was with his hand sticking out as dust came from in front of him. The blast had destroyed a large portion of the meadow leaving a crater. Frisk felt something snap inside.

"Why… _WHY!"_ She screams out as she felt her heartache. Merz mentally sighs as he prepares for round two.

' _I feel like she is going to seriously be the reason for several broken bones and most likely both of my arms breaking in just a short...'_ He sighs as all the way over with Ruby her eye was twitching.

' _Merz… that is really pushing it mister… be glad you dropped Asriel at the last second and raised your hand enough to not hit him! You really do not know the meaning of holding back!'_ Ruby was not happy with that choice of action, yet she sighs as she did ask for him to help. She felt a cold chill as the rain suddenly started to pour down even harder and thunder and lightning roared over head. _'Oh no… is her anger… really fueling the weather now?! I have heard of natural elements being controlled by sio'ta… but to see it first hand…'_ She watches as Frisk screams out.

" **I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!"** Frisk screams out as several bolts of lightning blast down around her before even more start to blast around Merz, He quickly moves about staying in motion trying to move to her as suddenly wind starts to pick up and slow him down.

' _Holy shit… She is controlling not one… but THREE elements at once?! Father you told us the Sio'ta would be powerful once reborn by the right people… but holy shit…. If she did this around humans in our time, she would be consider a GODDESS! Damn it… this is not good.'_ He moves about as Frisk stands, in her hand a glow appears as a weapon takes shape, glowing golden to solidifying, it takes the form of a scythe. Merz's eyes widen as he feels like she is becoming a true reaper. Several more strikes of lightning strike down, he uses his gauntlet to absorb one that strikes right at him. The water from the rain starts to form up behind Frisk taking in the form of a large wave as Merz's smirk twitches.

"You have got to be kidding me?! FUCKING SHIT RUBY HELP ME, SHE IS SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL ME NOW!" He screams as he turns tail and tries to run. Ruby in the distance sighs as she stands up.

"I should let you suffer… at the least that wave will break your bones… but she will indeed kill him so I best stop her. Now I know they will kill for the other…" She says as she jumps down and charges forth. As she gets closer the wave washes past Frisk and throws Merz up against the mountain cliff side with a large thud. He lets out a gasp of pain as Ruby quickly grabs Frisk and shakes her. Turning Frisk to face her so she could see Ruby's face, hoping it would help to see a Friendly face.

"Calm down Frisk! Asriel is fine. Hes alive! Remember this was all just a sparring match!" She calls out to Frisk's reasonable side first off to see if it would stop her.

" **I will destroy him… I will avenge you Azzy..."** Her eyes slowly darkening as Ruby sighs and pulls her head back.

"Sorry Frisk..." She slams her head hard into Frisk's causing her to fall back, the scythe slowly dissipates into magical partials as Frisk falls unconscious. Ruby rubs her head as she sighs. "Ow… fucking shit… never again." She says as she stumbles over to Merz who indeed had at least one broken arm. His left arm was bent in a way it shouldn't be, while his right and left legs appear to have also been broken. Merz looks up to Ruby and smiles. The storm finally lets up as the skies clear leaving the sky clear and sunny.

"So… Did I do a good job?" He ask with a slight cheery expression, Ruby gives him an annoyed look as he chuckles. "Alright so I may have over did it a bit…"

"A bit?! You seriously have two broken legs and a broken arm and you call that over doing a bit?!" She screams out at him as he chuckles.

"Two legs, an arm, and about four of my ribs… I forcibly put my body in an adrenaline fueled state… in about twenty minutes I will be in a world of hurt." He says smiling as Ruby groans. This was going to be a tough time explaining things to Frisk and Asriel. She sighs as she pulls out her own phone and sends a text before walking over to Frisk and picking her up and then heading to Asriel and doing the same. Merz looked at her questionably.

"Hey… what about me?" He asks as Ruby looks at him.

"You are going to lie there and think about your actions! While you wait on my good friend Sans to pick you up." She says as she carries the two teens back towards the town as Merz's smile vanished and is replaced by a twitching eye.

' _I deserve that… yeah… this is gonna be fun…'_ He thinks to himself as he lies there, watching the sun go down before night finally came, the pain had become quite bad as he lied there against the rocks before Sans finally came and picked him up seven hours later. He stares at the man with an annoyed expression.

"Just so ya know… I watched that fight… I was here that entire time… really starting off on the wrong foot using _that_ to anger Az for your match… The kiddos are awake now… ya might want to be ready to answer some questions." He says with obvious anger towards the man. Merz chuckles with pain in it.

"Yeah… I sorta expected that… Not really making a good first impression am I for being an uncle that just appeared eh?" Sans looks at him staring as Merz sighs. "Yeah… I fucked that one up…" He says as he turns his head to the sky Sans sighs as he looks at him.

"Before we go, I want to know something…" Sans says as Merz looks to him, he smiles mentally as he notices the new look at Sans's face. It was one that was truly a look of an uncle who cared for someone. "You gonna do good by Frisk and Az? Those two… have done a lot for me and my friends… I don't want some shit-eating grin faced mother fucker coming in here and act like he can just spout shit just cause family asked him to… Those kids are more important to me… than this whole Sio'ta buisness… than this whole little war that we prepare for to protect everyone we care about. Cause this life? Is sure as hell to fight for, even more so for _their life_. I will fight for it… no… _we_ will fight for it… You sure as hell can know that for a fact." Sans says as Merz's expression lightens up even more as Merz gives out a hearty laugh.

"Man… this world… sure has changed… I never though… I would even return. I am glad I did… cause now I got a reason to fight too again..." Merz's face turns into a goofy grin as he looks at Sans who stares at him waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I plan to do good to those two… after all… If I didn't the old man would find a way to return from the dead just to kick my ass before undoing what I did. He'd want me to care for those two as if they were my own… I know if any one of us had children… he would have treated them like his own as well… too bad hes gone. I miss the old man." He says as Sans sighs and walks up to Merz before lifting him up from the ride side.

"Welp, prepare for an entrance, cause the kiddos are likely still bitching Ruby out for that fight…" Sans says as he snaps his fingers in his right hand as they vanish in a yellow flash.

/House/

"I still don't understand! Why didn't you just have Sans or someone! Do you even know what I felt… how ANGRY I was when I no longer could see Asriel?!" Frisk was yelling at Ruby who sighs as she looks to the floor, She was sitting on the still destroyed couch closet to the window while Frisk and Asriel were across from her. Asriel was silent, he was angrily staring at the ground keeping his mouth shut.

"Frisk… I know it was a tad… rough. But I had to know… I had to know what lengths when pushed you would go for the other… You… stopped holding back once you thought Asriel died… yet I know you have recently got down the ability to _feel_ the soul power of someone who is still alive. So it was the fact that you need to stop believing your eye sight and trust in your partner… or even trust in your magic to help you. Asriel… he was set off by a few words. The biggest ordeal was to know… if you both had the gut to finally try and kill those who you deem as a threat. I needed to know before I could start teaching you more advanced magics!" Ruby replies as Frisk stares angrily at her.

"What if we don't want to kill?! What if we wanted to just find a way to make everything our own way! What is wrong with that huh?!" Frisk snaps as Asriel places his hand on her knee, he looks up to her as she sighs. "Alright… Sorry..." She calms herself down as Ruby sighs again.

"Frisk… Asriel… you can't fight with mercy here… not against the people Heltin sends… he wants to either kill you or capture you… I have no idea why to capture now… either way it is not good. You need to kill…. You let that mercy slip up… then they will take advantage of it and the second you turn around… you will die instead. Can either of you really risk that?! Can you put Asriel through your death _again_?!" Ruby says sternly as Frisk opens her mouth she couldn't find the words.

"I… no… I can't… I… I don't ever want to hurt Asriel." She says as she looks to the ground. There was a sudden noise as Frisk, Asriel, and Ruby all look over near the door to see Merz and Sans.

"Hello! I am finally ba-" Merz was speaking as before anyone knew what happened Merz had Asriel's fist back into his gut, and sent him flying into the kitchen counter, upon impact a loud crash was heard as smoke. Frisk's eyes went wide as she saw the angry look in his eyes.

"I never… _ever_ want to hear you speak _those_ words again… you got me? Or next time I _will_ end you..." Asriel's voice was dripping with angry.

"Asriel… please stop… no need to hurt him after I broke his limbs is there?" Frisk asks as she looks at her 'uncle' angrily.

"I-It is alright… I sorta expected that… and had it coming after what I said." Merz's voice comes from the kitchen counter which was now destroyed. He lied there as suddenly another voice calls out.

"Can we have one NIGHT now with out something being destroyed?! Now how are we going to make dinner." Caroline's rather upset voice came as she walks out of her room. Obviously not happy with the fact her house is suddenly become a target for destruction. Asriel sighs as he looks towards her.

"Sorry Caroline, I let my anger get the best of me..." He says looking down as Caroline sighs.

"It is alright… I just do not like the fact the house is getting destroyed even before we have started to move out yet." Caroline gives a gentle smile as she looks around. "I shall have Leina go and get something for everyone to eat tonight. What would you like?" Caroline asks as Frisk is soon standing on the couch with stars in her eyes.

"PIZZA!" She calls out as Asriel nods in agreement. Merz is painfully looking at them with a questioning look. Everyone else was smiling at the thought of pizza.

"Pizza?" Everyone in the room looked at him, eyes wide as everyone starts laughing. The night seemingly calms down, as a while later Toriel came in along side Alphys, Undyne, Nana, Gaster, Lucida, Leina, Mazerin, Asgore, Mettaton, Penny, Jake and Egel. All who carried in three to four boxes of pizza each. The house was filled with laughter and enjoyment. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. The night seemingly comes to a joyful event as Frisk and Asriel talk and hangout with Chara, Fenor, Penny, Teina, and Jake, they talk about recent events and the likely future. The smiles on their faces makes Caroline smile as she looks around, everyone they loved and cared about was here… she looks to Egel who was next to her side and gives him a questioning look.

"Should… we tell them all now? I mean.. some already know, but..." Egel smiles and wraps an arm around her as he turns to everyone.

"Why not… Everyone! If I may have a few words..." He calls out as everyone stops and turns to him. Frisk looks and smiles as she looks at her father and mother with Asriel turning his head to listen.

"As of yesterday… we have learned that a new life… has been made! Caroline is with child once again, with our second child!" He says happily as everyone's smiling faces glow brightly at this, the ones who didn't know look surprised and call out congratulations. It was wonderful news. "However… that is not all. Me and Asgore have finally finalized everything! We are going to be moving home… moving back to Henia by the end of this year! I hope everyone is ready, we finally make our move to place our selves back where we stood many years ago!" Everyone cheers in happiness as everyone celebrated not only new life, but to a new beginning.

The hours went by as things calmed down, Frisk and Asriel were talking with Chara as Ruby came up to them with Merz leaning on her left side with his limbs covered with casts. Frisk looks up and sees a serious expression on Ruby's face as Egel joins them, he sighs as he motions for them to follow. The five of them walk off leaving Chara as he goes and joins up with Caroline to talk with her some. The five walk into Egel's study as they find a place to sit down and get comfortable. Ruby sets Merz down on the floor next to the desk as he sighs. He looks up to them as Egel takes his seat and Ruby stands next to him.

"I am sure… you two have many questions about why we have pulled you away from this little celebration…" Egel says as Frisk and Asriel nod. He sighs as he pulls a decent sized box and places it on his desk. "First off… you should know… that… What we are going to talk about… it is… complicated." He says as Ruby nods.

"You two… are special… you both know that… however… your more than just 'Sio'ta' you two are both direct relations to the original Sio'ta… Our father… and mother. Both of you are. The distance does not matter, yet the end result is the same. It is why _you_ two have such abilities… to 'reset' the timeline like you have." Ruby says as she looks at them.

"You two… are not just some 'special' people we are going to protect though… granted with how you kicked my ass I doubt you need it… but we want to protect you not only for the reasons of our family…" Merz says as Ruby glares at him.

"You…" Ruby starts off as Frisk raises her hand cutting her off.

"Then… what does that make us… just some sort of tool for some grand scheme of things?" She asks a tad annoyed, Ruby shakes her head.

"You…" She sighs as she smiles. "You are… You. You are… The King and Queen to a people that are even furthered distanced from the original blood line… you are… the ones in control of Father's ultimate magic spell. You are protectors, Asriel… what you did that brought the world to this state… was called **'Recall'** it is an emergency feature that you used to save Frisk, to save the entire world. You undid father's other magical spell that he used to weaken the darkness of the world. He knew… that the world was a dark place, that monsters wouldn't be welcomed with open arms with their birth. The original child of the Sio'ta… with being born of such purity… it couldn't survive normally… because the darkness of the world's environment attacked them. You two are the only ones able to survive, because you hold a touch of darkness inside each other. The desire to destroy the world… the timeline for the other one's sake." Ruby says with a gentle smile. Egel opens the box as he pushes to the end of the desk.

"Father… told me to give this to my child… my first born child when I was ready… I never wanted to… and I feared to… however I will honor his request." Inside the box was a gauntlet for a right hand, the sharp claw like tips of the finger poke into the soft fabric it rests on. "Frisk… This is yours along side his final words… So now… I have to ask. Is this life… one you will fight for?" Egel asks as he looks at her. Frisk felt a lot of pressure as Merz stares her down with a serious expression, Egel was looking at her with an emotionless expression while Ruby gave her a worried look.

"I..." She didn't know what to say. Asriel places his hand on her own as he smiles.

"Frisk… never let this burden of this world scare you… cause we will take care of it together… I know we just got thrust into another heavy situation after another. However… no matter what I will carry what you will, and if it destroys me. So be it, for I am yours, as you are mine forever. Right?" He says quietly to her as her smile grows.

"Yeah… Yeah this life is one I will fight for… For Azzy, For mother… for everyone… I want to see what your father saw… when he gave us his 'blessings' as Merz calls them. This power… if it is something he made… then Heltin… can't have it." Frisk says as she looks at Egel. His smile grows as Merz groans.

"Seriously?! Come on give us a better speech than-" Ruby smacks Merz on the back of the head causing him to stop.

"Quiet you!" She growls out causing Egel, Frisk, and Asriel to chuckle.

"Alright then… tomorrow… we shall see what father's last words are… Let us finish this celebration for the night." Egel says as he stands up Ruby reaches down and picks Merz up as they head out into the room Frisk, sees Caroline as she looks to Asriel.

"Azzy… I will catch up to you in a short… I need to talk to mother." She says as she quickly walks off to Caroline. She gives a small tug as Caroline sighs and stops her talk with Toriel and follows Frisk to her room where they both sit down as Frisk sighs.

"Alright, so I guess you wanted to talk about what you mentioned in the text earlier today?" Frisk nods as she sighs again.

"Mom… Do you think… Me and Asriel… are ready for child in the near future?" Caroline's eyes widen as the night feels like it froze.

"W-What do you mean?" She asks as she fears Frisk is also pregnant. Frisk sighs as she looks to her.

"Asriel… wants to have a child soon… at the earliest… after we get married." She says Caroline gives a sigh of relief. They sit there as Caroline thinks things over…

/Cliffhanger/

Yep cliff hanger. Cause I need a reason to continue further in chapter 16, and start it off some where!

So yeah Chapter 15… I know it may be rough… it may seem rushed at times… I was just not feeling it most of the time when I was writing originally… however I nearly got my full mojo back so I expect chapter 16 could be even better!

So please do not forget to review, fav, and follow if you liked this and I will see you all next chapter!

Bye bye!


	16. Chapter 16: New Paths

Chapter 16: New Paths

/Break/

A freezing gust of wind blows as Ruby shivers in the snow fall around her, her eyes twitch as she annoyingly walks forwards.

Ruby sighs as she looks behind her, a feminine looking fox monster walks behind her with white and golden fur. Golden fur covered around her eyes and slide under her eyes brows as it arches up wards some, more golden fur dipped around her paw like hands and feet as they swirl into flame like designs that were different on each of her limbs. Her golden eyes shine bright as her tail swishes about happily while they walk, hey eyes to the sky with excitement burning in them. Ruby was wearing her cloak over a heavy jacket along side some winter jeans, while the female fox behind her was wearing a black hoodie with white fur around the hood over a blue t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, it seemed like the chilling cold air had no effect on her as it ruffles her fur slightly.

' _Oh great idea Ruby, Let us take Frisk out for training for a year! That is a great idea! Nothing could go absolutely wrong...'_ Ruby gives a slight groan as she recalls her talks with Egel and Merz.

/Flash back -One Year ago-/

 _Everyone had calmed down and had their fun when Ruby thought about what they should do in order to train Frisk and Asriel. There were a lot of factors, and a lot of the magic that she wanted to teach Frisk… was dangerous to teach around others. There were a lot of things that could go wrong._

' _What if… I took Frisk on a training trip? Merz could train Asriel the entire time too, Granted they will miss out on school, but the sooner they are prepared the better...' Ruby believed that it would work as she stood up._

" _Egel, I got a request..." She calls out as she walks over to her brother. Egel looks to Ruby as he waits for her to talk. "I would like to take Frisk on a Training trip… for a year." Egel looks at her with a serious expression._

" _What brought this up suddenly? You know they wanted to return to school once we got moved back in to the city." He says as Ruby sighs._

" _I know… however… I want to teach Frisk everything, and you know how dangerous a lot of the more advance magic is. So I want to take her somewhere past mount Ebott, and train her in Isolation." Egel sighs as he thinks it over. "Merz can train Asriel here during that time as he is not going to risk anything with Asriel's temper… I am sure we can try and delay the schooling one more year. I hear Penny and Jake want to expand on their swordsmanship… You could teach them the advanced lessons now since they recently mastered the basics." Ruby finishes as Egel sighs._

" _Ruby… alright. You better keep her safe or Asriel will not be happy. We can tell them tomorrow, so for now let us enjoy this night." He says, Ruby nods as she walks away._

 _/_ Present/

' _I have never wanted to smash my head into a wall so much before… I can see why mother was so strict about me and Merz being alone… if I had gotten a child at that time… I would have gone nuts… Still this was nice, she did well in her training and has gotten so much stronger. She nearly reminds me of mother...'_ Ruby smiles at the thought of her parents… she feels like they would be proud. She continues walking as they soon arrive just some distance outside a city.

"There it is Frisk!" She calls back as Frisk walks up to her with a smile.

"A whole year… damn, I still can't believe it… I wonder how Father is doing… better yet I wonder how mother is. Azzy told me the delivery went well when it happened." Frisk says as Ruby chuckles.

"First thing your thinking of is your family and loved ones. Frisk you really are someone special you know that? Most people would think of the first thing they want to do… or _who_ they want to do." She chuckles as she feels Frisk gently punch her shoulder. Ruby looked up to Frisk, she had gotten taller. She now stood five foot eleven, and had grown out quite a bit.

She lets her mind wander once more as she remembers Merz, a sigh comes from her as she thinks about it.

' _Merz… I really hope you didn't blow the new house up… I have not been able to talk with everyone since we left and Frisk is the only who has gotten any updates of what has happened there… and she wont tell me a damn thing! Except that you did something REALLY stupid...'_ Ruby frowns at the thought.

 _/Flash Back 1 year ago/_

" _Seriously?! The hell Rubes? I was really hope to catch up with you now you are going to leave for another year to train the brat?! What the hell am I going to do in the mean time?" Merz says annoyed as Ruby looks at him with an annoyed expression._

" _How about you… oh I don't know… Train Asriel to control his damn anger before he gets himself killed and then we all die cause of it? You saw what Frisk did even when I stopped her… if he truly dies then say goodbye to catching up ever again." Ruby replies. Merz gives a groan._

" _Train him? Rubes… I don't even know if the kid would survive my training methods… Dad was really hard on me in training so-" Ruby scoffs as she starts to laugh._

" _Oh, he would survive… He as died only to be brought back twice in his life now… he will not let Frisk be put through his death again. Hes stubborn like that… like you, but they need this training Merz… They could finally become strong enough to take Heltin on from this! I…" Ruby says as she slowly wraps her arms around Merz and holds onto him._

" _I don't… want to see Frisk… die again… I don't want to see Asriel… nearly turn into the creature I saw him nearly become...So please… help him conquer his anger… while I help Frisk conquer her fear..." She says as a tear falls down her face, Merz sighs as he smiles._

" _Alright… you better take care… or I will blow up their new house..." He says with a chuckle._

" _Please don't…"_

 _/_ Present/

' _I really hope he does not follow through with that. I think Caroline says she wanted the house to be a 'No destruction zone.' Can't say I blame her after that little event with Sans.'_ Ruby gives a quiet sigh as she comes to a stop to stare at the snow covered city, Henia… it was no different than the time she saw it in the previous timeline, it seemed surreal that there was no noticeable changes from here, as if they never left their original timeline. Original timeline… that was almost laughable, she never knew until their _father's_ lasts words were heard a year ago.

It was something that seemed almost an impossibility. A world… created as an illusion… nothing should have stayed from it except Frisk and Asriel's memories… yet Asriel… bypassed it all. It was just as he said… Asriel has access to _his creation_.

/ _Flash back Mazerin Heltin's Message/_

 _Frisk and Asriel stood by each other as Egel pulls out a rectangular crystal of a deep orange color, it had the symbol that Asriel's shirt held from the other night. Egel looks at Frisk as he sighs. Ruby was standing next to him and Merz was in the room on the floor still bandaged up with a smirk on his face._

" _Frisk… father instructed me to give this to you… after you had chosen who… you'd have with you for your life. After everything that has happened, I'm starting to believe he knew more than he let us know." Egel says as Ruby nods in agreement._

" _Father was very… skeptic in his final days… he was always hiding something from us. I guess today we find out why." Ruby says as Frisk walks up to the crystal and picks it up and turns it upwards in her hand._

" _Yeah… well lets see what this 'Message' is before we jump to any assumptions of what is going on..." Frisk says as she stares into the burnt orange colored crystal as she sighs before letting her soul power flow into her and into the crystal. It begins to give a gentle glow as Frisk's eyes widen. She places it back down onto the table as a beam of light is shot forwards revealing a figure. A man standing at easily eleven feet tall._

" _Hello, everyone… and most importantly… Hello Frisk… my Grand daughter." The man says as his form takes shape, color takes form as the light fades leaving him to appear as if he was there entirely. His hair was golden and flowed halfway down his back, his eyes were an emerald green with a snow white color literally flowing around in his irises. His clothing was very ancient looking as it appears to be an old robe with elegant designs about it. He smiles as he looks down at Frisk, his eyes turn to Asriel as he gives a wider smile._

" _I am sure… you are wondering… both of you are wondering what this message is… well I am sure by now you two have returned to the true timeline… The one I hid from everyone." He says as gives a sigh. "It was not an easy choice… but the gift of seeing the future… is a dangerous one. However I knew I could lay the pieces in place to change it… all that needed to be done was allow you two to use them. It seems I made the correct choice in trusting you… knowing you would receive the **SAVE** … this word is an acronym… just like **LOVE** and **EXP** … It is the Saving a Virtual Environment system. Strange name for it… I know. However there is a reason for it… as you… Asriel Dreemurr have the Admin access to it… you have the full power of the **SAVE**. You can rewrite the world and create fake ones… you unknowingly undid the world I hid you two in." He turns to Egel, Ruby and Merz._

" _There is so much… I wish I could have told you three… but for the future I had to make a choice… your mother understood my actions and while we had our disagreements… she knew if I told you all… well… it would not have ended well… besides… a love has bloomed that will lead the world into a greater era of peace." He says as he turns back to Asriel. "I saw… everything. I knew everything would happen, and because of that… after seeing your distress… your loneliness… I would send one who would save you. My Grand daughter… Frisk I knew she would become someone who would refuse to let someone die in the darkness who held nothing, but kindness in them. You deserved a chance… just like she deserved a family. I only foresaw you two meeting and Frisk saving you. After that it was your choices." He says as he turns to Frisk._

" _I understand that I have made your life… so unbearably hard… I… no matter what I could not stop your death that day in the previous world. I knew… and it hurt me a million times over trying to protect you from my own timeline… however… I could not. I am sorry for that my granddaughter… I hope you can forgive an old soul. However… you must know, that since Asriel has the Admin access to the **SAVE** system...his ability to rewrite worlds… is very dangerous… and if Heltin steals his soul… he will have the power to destroy everything and cover it in a world of darkness… a world where no one knows love… where no one knows kindness… where he is god. This must not happen… this world… I died to protect it from people like him… he was not the first rouge Gaurdian… he will not be the last." He says as Ruby, Merz and Egel look at each other with wide eyes._

" _Yes… If you are all thinking what I am to guess… I am not the very first Sio'ta. I am the last of my kind with your mother from our era… Our world… we left our world… with the **SAVE** … to save the world from destruction, I had brothers… I had sisters… Even all of us combined could not stop someone's Corruption Guardian… it was then I foresaw… A Sio'ta… with no corruption. In the final moments of our world I saw Frisk… a Sio'ta who would remove the corruption from the Sio'ta… a punishment for our old sins from the gods. It was said… that in the darkness… in the final hour a light can save the Sio'ta." He smiles as he looks at the both of the young Sio'ta. _

" _Frisk… Asriel… I leave the Gauntlets in your care… Asriel I give you my left Gauntlet. It has the power to destroy armies, and protect those you love. Frisk, I leave my right gauntlet to you… unpowered. I leave it unpowered so you can revive it with new abilities… tailored to your style… I also leave the Overrride system in it. With it you can undo actions every so often and save someone a second time if need be. However… it has a limit of the last Four days, and can only be used to override an action every month. Do not let this fall into someone's hands… or even Heltin's hands. Should he get it… it will lead to the ultimate destruction of everything." He smiles as he looks at them all, another figure walks in as their form lights up revealing a dark blue scaly woman about nine feet tall. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and it was a deep red color, her eyes were a ruby red with a silver flow to them. She was wearing a wonderfully beautiful dress that was white and gold designed with the symbol on the Crystal on it. A long tail hangs behind her in the same dark blue color_

" _Dear… it is time." The woman says as Mazerin sighs._

" _It is time… I am sorry I will not be able to tell you both more. However I leave one gift for you both… as does my wife. Take our final gifts and look unto a day where the world will finally see peace from the Sio'ta… and no longer fear our own darkness." He says as his hand reaches out and causes a glow to Frisk and Asriel. It blinds everyone as the hand pulls back, The woman smiles as she places her hand onto the desk a light glows gently as a pair of small boxes and two sets of clothes are folded underneath the boxes._

" _May kindness be given and received" She says as their forms fade, Ruby stares in awe as she looks at Frisk and Asriel. They open their eyes to have a slight flowing color added to their eyes that gently fades away in a few moments._

" _T-They… passed on the.." Ruby starts to say, unable to fully process what just happened, as Egel sighs before smiling._

" _They earned it… Father… it was nice to see you again." He says as Merz smirks before looking at the gifts left behind. He limply stands up and goes to pickup one of the boxes only for Egel's hand to snap out and grab his own. "Don't… that is for Frisk and Asriel to see if they so desire. You remember how father was at peeking at the gifts of others without their permission before they have been opened." He says sternly as Merz smiles._

" _Alright… well I think I am going to go and take a nap… we can talk about this later. I think the brats can use some time to proccess this information." Merz says as he limps over to Ruby who sighs and assists him out of the room. Frisk and Asriel stare at the small boxes as they slowly walk up and pick them up._

 _Frisk opens the small box in her hand first to reveal another ring, this band was made of white gold that glistened with a single Green gem on it, Egel smiles as he looks at the ring._

" _Those rings… were some my father made for him and mother's wedding… they have magic in them… would you like me to put them up for yours and Asriel's big day in the future?" He asks as Frisk closes the box and nods. Asriel peaks at his own box before closing it. They both hand them to Egel before taking their leave._

/Present/

Sio'ta… have been around for so long… and in order to save them… to save the world her father carried a heavy burden. Now that burden is on Frisk and Asriel's shoulders. Ruby gives a smile as she looks at Frisk next to her.

' _Yet she looks more relieved than ever to have this burden… not once did she complain… not once did she give me a hard time when it came to the training… the only issue is she kept wanting more… their limits as Sio'ta… removed by father and mother handing over the last of their power they stored in that crystal.'_ Ruby continues to push forwards as they make their way to the city, their trip nearly over.

/Forest clearing near Henia/

Merz was relaxing on a tree branch laying back and staring into the sky as a cool wind blows by, he smiles as he closes his eyes.

' _Ah… what a day… finally a day I can take a break and-'_ Merz snaps his eyes open as he jumps from his laid back position and leaps off the branch mere moments before it bursts into blue flames that causes it to become one large ice branch. _'Of course he attacks me when I let my guard down...'_ He sighs as he prepares himself for a fight, a gentle gust of wind blows by as he slowly starts to let his guard up. _'Where is that brat?!'_ He thinks hard as suddenly he feels a fist connect with his chin. _'Oh right… HES GOT FUCKING WHITE FUR! I am in his damn domain of stealth fighting! AND I STILL CAN'T USE FIRE MAGIC TO SAVE MY LIFE WITHOUT FUCKING BURNING DOWN THE FOREST!'_ He mentally screams as he slams his left hand into the ground, he winces as he pulls it back.

"Fucking hold it! Damn it Asriel, I should have kept that damn gauntlet a bit longer! Gah my hand!" He screams out as a chuckle comes from a single direction.

"That is what you get for letting your guard down and trying to relax in the forest…" It says as a tall goat man stands up standing at six foot two, he was taller than his father who stood at exactly six foot. He was wearing a snow white winter coat and a pair of snow white jeans that all blended in to his fur allowing him to hide perfectly, his horns stood at six inches long and appeared to be dulled at the tips. His Green eyes burn with determination as he smiles. On his left hand rested a cerulean gauntlet with the Sio'ta symbol resting on the back of the gauntlet with slight green glow starting to come from it.

"I also would say lets continue this spar… however we need to return back to the house Mer, Today is the day." He says with excitement burning in his voice as his gauntlet bursts into green flames that slowly change around in colors from green to orange to blue to red to yellow back to green. Merz smiles as he stares up at the sky.

"A year already? Damn… it's been too long hasn't it?" He says as Asriel walks up to him and places the flaming gauntlet onto Merz's shoulder as they both shoot up in flames leaving a pair of puddles on the ground where they stood.

/Henia City- Dreemurr/Kein house/

The two appear on the front step of a large four story house… no not even a house, a mansion practically. It rested on a huge plot of land that was seven thousand five hundred square feet. The house it self took up a decent chunk of that. Egel worked hard to claim this section of land saying that it would be for the head family and leader family of the monsters. The walls were a gentle blue that held lights all around it that were currently off. In the yard there were decorations all around.

Asriel walks up to the door opening it to be greeted by a crying sound. He smiles as he calls out.

"We are home! Caroline, need help with the little tike?" He calls out as a voice returns.

"Oh welcome back Asriel! Yes please if you don't mind, she just does not seem to want to behave me right now… she always quietens up for you..." Caroline's voice calls out from the living room as Asriel walks in there, the living room was large and held enough spots for a good chunk of monsters to sit in, easily everyone they knew would have a spot to sit when they came over for the holidays. There was a fireplace over by the corner of the room and by the front window there was a large decorated tree with a huge amount of boxes around it and under it varying in size.

Caroline was holding a small bundle of fur as Asriel walks up to her and the small fox furred child as he picks the child up from Caroline's arms, instantly the little one stops crying and looks at Asriel. The child was wearing a small one piece pajama outfit with small foxes all around it. Her fur was a dark red with teal around his hands, feet and going down from halfway of her face down his body. Her tail was tipped in the same teal color.

"Howdy Fana, you giving your mother a hard time again?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Fana replies with some slight babish noises mixed with a few fox like yip noises, giving a gentle shake to her head. Asriel gives a chuckle as Caroline looks up from her spot on the couch smiling.

"She is so smart for her age… just like Frisk was. They both could understand you and would give some sort of response when they behave." She says with a smile as Asriel holds the child he looks back at Caroline.

"It's almost hard to believe… it has been a year since she left… Is Egel gonna be able to make it to the event?" Caroline sighs as she shrugs.

"I don't know… he should… however they have been keeping him later and later each day." She says as Asriel narrows his eyes.

"Do I need to go in there a _burn_ someone in order to get him a single day off… because I will..." He replies with annoyance in his voice as a chuckle comes into the room. Asriel turns to see Sans in his iconic hoodie still black and in black jeans.

"If I hadn't already beaten ya to the point… that might have been a good idea. Egel will be here, I made sure he would be free in time." He says with a smile as the door opens again as Undyne comes walking in with a couple of boxes wrapped up in hand.

"Hey! We are not too late yet are we?!" She calls outs as Alphys comes in with Mettaton assisting her in moving several more boxes in. Caroline sighs as she shakes her head.

"You three didn't have to go through with the trouble of bringing gifts… its just a return welcoming for Frisk and Ruby." She says as Undyne smiles as she walks to the open dining room.

"And leave the brat without her gifts she missed out on from last year's Christmas and this year's birthday?! No way. She earned every bit of anything we give her!" Undyne says with her toothy smile. Undyne was wearing a black tank top with a pair of blue jeans. Alphys was wearing a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans with her lab coat over those.

"Caroline-Darling, I cannot just let her gift go to waste! I made it as soon as I got a chance to, as a congratulations to her and Asriel's engagement! I am sure you two may take up the chance to finally move on to get the wedding day arranged when she returns?" Mettaton asks looking at Asriel as he chuckles.

"I don't know… Frisk is the one to talk to about that." He says as a hearty laugh comes from upstairs. Asriel smiles as he turns to see Asgore smiling and coming down the stairs. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of slightly longer blue shorts.

"Asriel, you and I both know that if you really wanted to you could have had it planned for this very day… You and Frisk still have that mental link you told me about do you not?" He says as Asriel gives a nervous chuckle. Fana gives a childish giggle in Asriel's arms.

"Y-Yeah… but it is not like I would want to force Frisk into something suddenly." He replies as Asgore gives another laugh as he heads to the kitchen, Toriel comes down a moment later with a smile as she carries a decently sized wrapped gift.

"Good day everyone, How is everyone feeling today?" She asks. She was wearing a purple robe with a golden Sio'ta symbol over where the Dreemurr symbol used to be.

"So far so good." Caroline says. Toriel smiles as she moves and takes a seat next to Caroline as she looks up to her son.

"How about you my child?" She asks as he smiles.

"Excited… nervous… happy… just so many different emotions flowing through me… I can't wait to see her again. She is nearly here… I can feel her soul starting to enter the city… Everyone better arrive quickly." He says as he looks out the window with a large smile on his face, his small tail wagging excited as Toriel gives a chuckle.

"I don't remember seeing him this excited, since we first moved in before… his tail wouldn't stop wagging at all for a whole week unless he was asleep." She says as Asriel turns around with a red blush on his face.

"Mother! Stop embarrassing me! Frisk will be here soon and I don't want my face all red when she arrives!" He says as Toriel gives another laugh.

"Alright… well hand little Fana over to me and go get ready… I am sure everyone else will be here soon." Toriel says as Asriel smiles, walking up to her and handing the small furred child to Toriel before running off up stairs. After arriving at the top of the stairs he takes a left and heads down the hall and into another set of stairs as he rushes up them making his way up, upon arriving there he U-turns to another set of stairs and goes up there.

' _Oh golly, I hope I got something decent enough to surprise Frisk… Ugh why is this so stressful! She was only gone for a year!'_ He screams in his mind as he makes his way down the hall, he passes six doors before he opens the seventh one on his left side. He opens it up to a large room, inside was a single Cal King bed Two dressers on each side of the room and two closets next to them. The bed appears to never have been touched as Asriel smiles looking at it. He has not slept in this bed as he decided he would wait to enjoy it with Frisk… He had been staying in a guest room till that day comes.

" _Well It's cause she has grown dipshit. She could have changed a lot in a whole year… perhaps she no longer loves you…"_ A second voice responds with a snark attitude. Only for a sudden yelp of pain to call out from the same voice. _"Alright alright Geez take a joke. Your just worried she has changed a lot and she may not like the new you… the one that would seriously rip someone's arm off if they even dare talk back to her."_ The voice says as Asriel sighs.

' _So… how you adjusting to the merging process?'_ Asriel responds changing the subject. The voice sighs.

" _Honestly… it is sorta scary… but I'm adjusting… I am starting to feel your emotions more clearly now… I'd say another week before I am gone… sucks that I lost that fight… but hey… I knew I was going to… your too damn determined to let go. Take care of our gal alright? I know I am going to loose our ability to talk after today..."_ The voice was slightly happy sounding as Asriel nods.

' _I will… you take care Daz…'_ He replies as the voice goes quiet. He digs through the dresser and closet on the right side as he changes out of his snow white outfit. He moves to the closet, as he begins to look through the clothing he sees several formal outfits that he had received from his family in different styles. He reaches out and pulls out one that had a touch of familiarity to it. It was a rather informal style with a formal design, the top was green with two yellow stripes with a pair of slightly dark blue dress pants. _'Huh… Should I? I mean old habits die hard…'_ He considers it a bit more before he chuckles and places it back on the rack and grabs another suit next to it, deciding on going a bit more casual like feel he grabs a dark blue suit with a deep red undershirt and dark blue pants. He walks out of the room and right across the hall he knocks before entering the room, that appears to be a decently sized bathroom.

/Down stairs/

Everyone had started to arrive as Gaster walks in through the door with Lucida and Papyrus. Gaster was wearing a Black suit with a white undershirt, while Papyrus was wearing his classic brown suit with a red undershirt. Lucida was wearing a dark purple dress with colorful bits all over it, resembling a starry sky. Nana had arrived a little while after Asriel ran up stairs and was now assisting Toriel do some last minute decorating inside the house. Flying up and placing light weight ornaments and decorations on the upper part of the walls.

Penny, Jake, Fenor, and Teina all come walking in fifteen minutes later, all of them bundled up in warmer clothing as best as they could, Teina was the least covered up as thanks to her taloned feet made it hard to get clothing that fit properly so far, there was a monster clothing store in the works yet it still was not open yet. She quickly rushes into the warm building causing a chuckle to come from her friends.

"Q-Q-Quiet y-y-you three! I can't bundle up like everyone else yet! My feathers don't give much warmth in the cold..." Teina says with a pout as they walk in and slip out of their jackets. Chara gives a greeting as he walks down the stairs, Now standing at Five foot, his ruby red eyes staring down his friends as he walks up to them, He was now wearing a darker green shirt with a single dark yellow stripe and a pair of black pants.

"You two are cutting it close, Frisk will be here shortly." He says with a smile, his face was still covered with a slight reddish color on his cheeks that seems to stay even as he ages. Now fourteen years of age, he feels more at home with everyone as over the year everyone really gave him a lot of support and he finally felt like he redeemed himself in their eyes… even though they had forgiven him for Frisk and Asriel.

Just as he says that, Leina rushes in with her blue hair covered in snow with a heavy dark blue jacket, Mazerin chasing after her, his own red hair having bits of snow stuck in it. Mazerin came to a sudden stop as he salutes everyone. He stood at five foot nine and had more or less stopped growing at this point. He was wearing a lighter jacket with a burnt orange shirt and a pair of black winter pants.

"Hello everyone!" He shouts out with excitement causing several people to chuckle as Leina pants before giving a wave, she was wearing a gentle blue light winter jacket over a yellow t-shirt that formed well to her new figure, and a pair of blue jeans. Over the year she took the chance to design her own figure until she came out with an hourglass like figure with a large C cup chest. She shoot at five foot six, her blue hair had grown out to the middle of her back, but she had pulled it back into one rather long pony tail.

"Ah, I felt Frisk's soul get close to the house… she should be here… ha… shortly… oh goodness I don't think I have ever ran that fast or hard to make it somewhere in time." She says as she pulls her jacket off and walks over and places it on a coat hanger near the door. Mazerin walks up next and places his own jacket on there as Asriel comes on down stairs with a smile all dressed up.

"Everyone ready?" He asks as he looks around, everyone was smiling as he narrows his eyes. "Where is Egel..." He asks as suddenly the door bursts open as Egel falls in with his hand straight up. His face looking forwards to everyone to see them all smirking at his misfortune.

"Made it..." Everyone chuckles as he pushes himself off the floor and pulls off his coat and quickly closes the door. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." He says giving a sigh of relief.

/Outside/

Ten minutes later both, Ruby and Frisk were walking up to the large house as Ruby stared in awe.

"I-Is this the place? Did… I get the address wrong?" Ruby says as she feels like there is no way this mansion sized house is where everyone is. Frisk chuckles as she walks up to the door.

"Nah, Thanks to the connection with Azzy, I have seen this place in my dreams… everyone is here." She says as she places her hand on the door. She turns to Ruby as the red haired mage sighs.

"Alright.. let us go in..." She says as walks up next to Frisk. Frisk opens the door and makes her way in, to be caught off guard by a loud cheer.

" _WELCOME HOME FRISK AND RUBY!"_ Ruby jumped in surprise as Frisk smiles brightly. She quickly walks forwards to a certain goat and embraces him.

"Thank you everyone!" She says as Asriel chuckles. His arms wrap around her with a smile on his face.

"I was right, you are rather cuddly with fur. I am also to assume that this is no normal transformation magic?" He asks with a smirk on his face as she nods. She breaks the hug as she quickly closes her eyes, a gentle magic flow exits her body as she changes from her monster form to her normal form as she smiles, her fur slowly burns away with a eletric arc that runs across her body, as it flows over her head it grows her hair out as it grows to shoulder length hair that slowly turns brown. Her eyes reopen to reveal her still golden eyes.

"Nope, anyways… I missed you all." She says with a smile as she turns to Caroline as she walks up and gives her mother a hug, Toriel walks up with Fana in hand as she smiles. Frisk turns her head to see the small fox stare up at her with big beady eyes that glowed a bright ocean blue. Frisk stares at the little one before her face drops into an 'Awww' face.

"So cute! Oh my, Azzy you were not kidding! She is the most adorable little thing I have ever seen! Awww can I hold my little sister?" she asks as Fana smiles brightly and reaches out towards Frisk, who takes her up in her arms and holds her new baby sister. She rests Fana in her arms supporting her properly as Frisk stares into the beady childish eyes. "Awww… Whats her name?! I must know." Frisk says looking Caroline who gives a laugh walking up next to her daughter looking at her newest member of the family.

"Fana, her name is Fana Kein, a little word play with the word Nana… since at the time Nana was being such a help around when she was born… and all the flowers we tend to use… so I took a lazy route for naming her… just like with you when… though that was a horrid reason to name you Frisk..." She says with a slight blush as Frisk smirks at her own mother.

"Couldn't stop being a Frisky young woman?" Caroline coughs gently, though unable to stop the burning red color from her face.

"I think its for the best we stop this discussion..." She says as everyone bursts into laughter. Frisk smiles as she look at everyone, who smiles in return.

"I missed my family…. My friends… I am so glad to be back… Even more glad to be with the one I love the most." Frisk says as she looks at Asriel who walks up next to her.

"We all missed you, though not as much as I have. Glad to have you back Frisk..." He says as he wraps one arm around her, before resting his head against her own.

"You look just like a family while holding that little bundle of joy! Perhaps you should go for it sweetie and have one of your own!" Caroline says with a bright smile, Frisk chuckles as she looks down at Fana.

"You know… that does not sound like a bad idea now… first things first… I want to have my wedding." She says looking up at Asriel who chuckles as he kisses Frisk's forehead.

"As you wish my Queen, we shall plan it at once..." He says as she smiles. Caroline walks up and gently takes Fana from Frisk. Several moments later everyone is gathering in the living room around the tree. Everyone talked and enjoyed their time together as they started to hand out gifts. They decided since today was so special they could celebrate their holiday early.

It was over an hour and a half before everyone was ready to start opening gifts, Frisk had received a bunch of new clothes that she loved, from Undyne she had received a rather warming gift, that made her remember her time in the underground, a set of silverware that was a cyan blue, that had the shape of her spears. From Mettaton and Alphys she had received a clock that had two images, one image of her and Mettaton's little display in the underground. The other image was of Her and Alphys watching an anime mere days after they arrived on the surface. Mettaton's special gift was something that was surprising to all, it was a pair of lockets, that were uniquely shaped, The one for Frisk was in the shape of a small young Asriel that opened up to reveal a picture of Asriel and Frisk when Asriel was first brought back to them, and for Asriel it was a small Frisk shaped locket that had, him and Frisk standing in a garden of golden flowers and twin soul roses, it appeared to be a hand crafted image. Along side those lockets were two small stained glass hears, that were red with golden cores.

"I figured… since you two are such a pair, instead of the normal white monster core… you two are absolutely golden in my books!" Mettaton smiles as Frisk and Asriel smile and thank him for his gift.

"Thanks Mettaton." Frisk says as Toriel hands over a wrapped packaged. Frisk opens it up as her eyes widen. It was a decently sized package and what was inside was definitely not something she was expecting

"I figured… you two might get married soon, so I took the liberty of making a little outfit for you..." She says as inside was a dark blue outfit with Designs all over it, each design was a small object or it was a pair of people, each representing good memories. "Something to wear on your honeymoon." Toriel says with a smile. Frisk stared at it in awe as she places it to the side and gets, walking over to Toriel giving her a big hug.

"Thank you so much Toriel..." She says as Toriel smiles and returns the hug, she return to her spot and prepared to take open the next box that was handed to her as the door busted open.

"Mettaton… someone Help me please!" A familiar voice calls out yet slightly synthesized and feminine. It was a Blue and white metal plated robot, with a jacket over their rather feminine frame. They had blood on their arms as they carried in a rather wounded corgi morphed monster.

Frisk's eyes widen as she shot up and rushed to help, Asriel right behind her as Frisk called out.

"Zwei! Oh my god, what happened?!" She says as she helps the robotic friend move them in, as Toriel, Egel, and Asgore all moved to assist by clearing a spot to lie Zwei down on the living room floor, his body was torn to shreds, it was a miracle he was still alive, his fur was missing chunks in several locations, blood stained it heavily as his left arm was broken in several locations, the left half of his face was severely swollen as his left eye was shut from it, he slightly smiles as he sees Frisk.

"I… don't know… I saw him… walking down the sidewalk… before he collapsed… no one else was helping him." The blue metallic robot says as Mettaton moves behind them and rubs their back.

"You did the right thing Blooky, don't worry we can help him… I hope." Mettaton says worriedly as he looks at the badly wounded monster. Asriel calls out for everyone to move as he kneels down next to Zwei.

"I...Found you..." Zwei says painfully as Asriel's hands begin to glow green as he pours his magic into Zwei.

"Quiet, I need you to rest while I undo this damage that was done to you… after your healed then you can speak about where the hell you have been! We have been worried sick and now you worry us all even more by coming nearly _dead!_ Zwei you have ALOT to explain so you can't just go dying on us! Got it?!" Asriel snaps out angrily as Zwei chuckles.

"Sure… thing… doubt the author… would let me die anyways… just yet." Asriel's eye twitches.

"I said REST!" He snaps out again. Zwei smiles as he closes his eyes. Merz behind Asriel blinks before he thinks it over.

' _Author… that sounds oddly familiar… perhaps it was that guy I talked to about how he was writing up a story of two people working together to save their world from some dark person who was a corrupted being… nah.'_ Merz thought as everyone had quickly rushed off to different areas to gather things to assist Zwei's recovery.

It was over forty-five minutes before everyone had settled down Asriel gave a sigh as he looks down at the rather blood covered distant family member of his. He sorrowfully narrows his eyes as Frisk leans her head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you did everything possible to speed up his recovery, all short of, but killing your self that is. So calm down… Zwei is strong… really strong if he was able to make it here in this condition." She says as Asriel nods.

' _Though why… is he in such a condition in the first place? What of his grandfather? And his father? Why didn't he go to them… this is all bad… very very bad.'_ He sighs as he looks at Zwei, He gets up and goes to his spot on the couch from earlier and leans back his head before closing his eyes, Frisk joins him and climbs up next to Asriel snuggling her head against his shoulder and neck. Today was off to a good start… then it fell to troublesome instantly.

Mettaton was with the other robotic being he called 'Blooky' earlier. They were rather shook up and worried.

"I… didn't know what to do… … … Mettaton… I.." Mettaton hugged onto the robotic monster as he smiled.

"Blooky darling… don't worry about it. You did the right thing to bring Zwei here as quick as you could. All we can do now is place our hope into him and our favorite saviors." He says as Blooky sighs. "Anyways darling, how does it feel to finally have a body? I didn't get to ask you yet cause I was so busy with helping Alphys and Undyne get ready for today." He asks as he lessens the hug and places his hands onto Blooky's shoulders.

"It's… different. I… am glad it was… made to my request… if I wanted I could have it modified even more right?" Mettaton nods as Blooky smiles. "Then… I may stay this way to see how I enjoy it… I don't mind the… femininity it has… It is more fitting I think..." Mettaton gives a slight chuckle as he hugs back onto Blooky.

"What ever you say darling, Male or female your still the most important thing to me." He says as Blooky's blue face seemed to light up a slight red.

Caroline was carrying Fana while standing with Egel, both whom were discussing what they should do.

"Egel… you think its right to just leave this in the hands of Asriel and Frisk? I mean… he looks pretty beaten up." Egel sighs as he nods his head.

"I understand… its a bit of a crazy idea… but it is the only solution we can rely on right now… Frisk and Asriel both know Zwei the most, one hes awake he will tell them everything and they can make the judgment call." He replies as Caroline gives a worried look to Asriel and Frisk, and then Zwei.

Three hours had gone by as everyone discussed things as now things were back to the serious mode of things, their little get together would have to wait.

Zwei's face had reduced in swelling quite a bit, and the regeneration magic Asriel used seemed to do it's job as it closed the wounds that were still open, as well as returning some color to the skin of the poor monster. Zwei coughs as his eyes open and he tries to sit up.

Toriel was watching over him as she gently pushes him back down before looking at him in the eyes.

"Calm down child, Can someone get Asriel and Frisk over here? Zwei is awake…. Zwei… everything is okay… your safe now. Just take it easy and tell us what happened alright?" Toriel says as Zwei nods gently he looks to the ceiling as Frisk and Asriel quickly walk up and kneel down to their friend and family. Zwei smiles as he sees the both of them.

"Queen Frisk… King Asriel… it is good to see you both again… what a terrifying fight we all had last time… eh?" He says with his voice rough.

"Mother can we get some water over here for him to drink?" Asriel asks as he looks to his mother who nods. Toriel stands up and quickly walks away to get the water.

"Yeah… it was… now what happened to you…" Frisk says as she looks at Zwei.

"A… man who called himself… 'Heltin'… attacked the town… we were preparing to continue your words… when he attacked… It… came without warning… everyone… no one was spared… he gathered their souls… Father… and grandfather managed to hide me away for a short while… but he found me… I am surprised he didn't out right kill me. He… said it was a message… everyone… is dead… all their souls… are now held by that man." He says as he suddenly starts having a coughing fit as Toriel returns handing Frisk a bottle of water who assists Zwei in drinking it by bringing his head up some and placing the bottle of water to his lips.

After pulling the bottle back Zwei continues his talking.

"I… walked here… all the way from… our town's location… it is roughly… a few… hundred miles… to the West, past the town of Norima. We… didn't stand a chance… he was so strong… even our strongest were taken down in a single attack." He says as Frisk and Asriel look worried. Frisk looks to her father, Ruby, and Merz.

"Father! Ruby! Merz! Come over here please..." She calls out as the three walk up she sighs. "Is… there anything Heltin could do… with Sio'ta souls.." Their eyes widen.

"N-Not that I know of… but… Sio'ta souls… are very strong due to their high magic ability…" Ruby says as her chest tightened.

"Damn it… so hes after something with them… that explains why he ordered our capture." She says as Asriel growls.

"He won't get away with this. I _will_ stop Heltin's fucked plan!" Asriel says angrily as Zwei chuckles.

"You… always surprised me my king… I will… follow you and Queen Frisk… to the end." He says as he falls unconscious again.

"Zwei!" Frisk says as Asriel sighs.

"Hes asleep… best to let him rest up more. Frisk, let us take this time to relax… and let our minds unwind from the stress of Zwei's wounds. He is stable now so we should no longer worry." He says looking at Zwei as he takes his stand.

"Asriel… I would rather-" Frisk's worried filled words are stop as Asriel turns her head and bends over placing his lips against hers. He breaks the kiss as he looks her in the eyes.

"Come on Frisk, please… let us talk face to face alone for a while, it has been a year. Zwei will be fine. He has Mom, and everyone here to help him. And if anything arises they can get us." He says as Frisk stares into his eyes, the honesty in his voice was not wrong. She nods as he helps her stand, it worried her that this was the first thing to happen today of unexpected events. However, something about Asriel had changed, she could feel it, it wasn't his looks… it was his personality, it felt… split?

Asriel leads her all the way upstiars to their room, he sighs as Frisk feels something change about him again, as his expression changes to a slightly worried one.

"Sorry if I… worried you a bit more with how I acted… I am still adjusting to… the absorbing process of… well… I guess you could call it my corruption… the bit that still existed on its own." He says as Frisk relaxed a bit more, she looks around the room and it felt similar to their old room, except newer and a bit bigger. "I hope you like it… I have yet to lie down in here… yet I took care of it everyday waiting for you to return." He says as Frisk smiles.

"You… didn't have to do that, but yes… its nice. Asriel… what did you-" Asriel's arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug as it surprises her.

"I am so glad… to have you back… I was worried, I know I am over reacting right now… However… the way we left things… were not… look what I am trying to say is I am sorry… We didn't really leave things on the best of terms with me asking you about kids… and you still adjusting to this world." He says as Frisk smiles, she tightens the hug as she sighs.

"It's alright Asriel… You should know, it don't matter what issue we have… we will figure it out." She says as her mind wanders back to that night, the talk with her mother.

 _/Flashback/_

" _W-What do you mean?" Caroline asks as she fears Frisk is also Pregnant. Frisk sighs as she looks to her mother._

" _Asriel… wants to have a child as soon as possible… at the earliest… after we get married…" She says, Caroline gives a sigh of relief. They sit there as Caroline Thinks things over…_

"W-Well.." Caroline sighs as she smiles. "Well… I think if you have to ask that question… you are as ready as I was when I had you..." She says as Frisk looks at her with a questioning look.

" _There… is no way to prepare your self for a child, Frisk… it is a big responilbity… however, when I had You… I was not even ready to question whether I wanted children… your father though made it so much easier on me through the whole ordeal… he helped me with everything that I couldn't do… he did everything he could to make the pain as lessened as possible. It was… interesting. Having you… then made me realize… I wanted to be a mother… more than anything else in the world. Having you made me feel so happy, when I held you in my arms for the first time… I felt… complete. We felt complete finally… I thought about why… and it was cause I was unsatisfied with how life was going… I felt a fear… that I would never have a full life. Until I had you. If Asriel… feels this way… then perhaps you should take the chance when you feel ready to have a child. I think it will make you happier than you have ever been." Caroline says with a smile._

 _Frisk sat there and listened and her chest felt lighter… as her worry felt lessened she smiles back._

" _Thanks… I really needed that..." She says as Caroline wraps her arms around her._

" _Any time my sweet child… any time. Now go spend time with everyone, I am sure you still want to mingle about before something else comes up." She says with a smile._

 _/_ Flashback End/

"To be honest… I talked to my mother about that question… she said… if I feel the need to ask it… then I am as prepared as I can ever be." She says as Asriel's eyes widen he pulls back as he looks at her.

"A-Are you trying to say…?" He starts to ask as Frisk's smile brightens.

"Yes, Asriel. I would most definitely… like to try for a child… whenever you are ready to… only if you proceed with that Marriage you promised me from before." She says as she leans in and locks her lips to Asriel.

He felt… happy as he deepened their passion. Something about this felt… more correct than ever before. He felt they finally had come full circle with their relationship… their world felt more complete. They stayed locked for a few more minutes before Frisk finally breaks the kiss. She looks into Asriel's eyes as the silence fell over them.

"So… when _is_ our wedding?" She ask with her smile turning into a smirk.

"Oh… well I thought, that you might wanted to plan all that so I really didn't..." Frisk sighs with a smile as she gives a chuckle.

"Oh Azzy, you could have set it for today and I would have been just fine… how about this, let us have our wedding… tomorrow?" Asriel's eyes widen slightly. Tomorrow wasn't that a bit quick?

"Frisk… isn't that a bit early… don't you want to relax more before-" Frisk places her finger to his lips as smiles.

"I wouldn't have it any… other… way, it wouldn't be us to not… have it under stressful conditions." She says as Asriel chuckles past the finger. He gives a nod as there is a knock on the door.

" _You two decent? Dinner is ready… and Zwei is awake again… he seems like he really would like to continue to talk to you two."_ Caroline's voice calls out from the other side.

"We'll be down in just a moment mother, Discussing something important." Frisk calls back.

" _Well it better, not be his tool! You two can have your fun after dinner… consider it an after-dinner snack!"_ Frisk's eyes widen as she heard this.

"MOM! What the heck!" Frisk replied worriedly as a laughter came from the other side as it faded away. Asriel's face was lit up like a bright red bulb. "Geez what is with her… she seems more _open_ now..."

"Well… ever since our sixteenth birthday… she has been a bit more teasing about you and me… and has made plenty of uh…" Asriel raises his hand and coughs into it. "raunchy jokes.. about us when is mainly the older adults..." Asriel finishes as Frisk's face lights up.

"Please… PLEASE tell me your joking..." Frisk pleads as she looks at Asriel who turns his head, face still red. Frisk felt like this was some sort of cruel joke. _'Why… is my mother so… dirty minded?! What the heck did I miss?! Ugh I know I have no shame when it comes to me talking about me and Asriel… but to hear my own mother make jokes like that? Oh dust… just let me fight someone… at least that is easier to understand than my own mother...'_ Frisk mentally pleads as she sighs. "L-Let us get downstairs before she comes back… or tells everyone what she _thinks_ we are doing."

/Downstairs/

Everyone was gathered around in the living room, Zwei had been moved from the table to the couch closest to the decorated tree. He looked much better, however his fur was still dirtied with his blood, his clothes though were changed, Toriel had gotten him a change of clothes.

Frisk and Asriel were making their way down the stairs as Zwei starts to stand up, they make their way over to the living room as he speaks.

"Frisk… Asriel… I am sorry… that I came to you in such a condition… and also to only finally regroup with everyone to bring grim news… I, wish that this was under better terms." Zwei says as he tries to stay on his feet, he nearly falls forwards before a pair of arms catch him. He looks up to see Asriel on his right with his left arm sticking out and Frisk on his left with her right arm sticking out. Both of them were smiling as they look at Zwei.

"Don't apologize. This was our fault… if we were not so reckless before… perhaps then maybe they would still be around." Frisk says as she looks at Zwei.

"My queen… no this is not your fault… I should have been stronger… or even tried to escape with some of the younger ones… but I-" He was cut off as Asriel spoke up next.

"And they would have likely been swallowed by their anger, however… if the power of the save is as truly powerful as the late Mazerin makes it out to be. Once this is over… I think we can try to use it… to bring back those who died in Heltin's little war hes starting." Asriel says with a serious tone. They assist Zwei back into his seat as they move back to their own spot on to the couch in front of the decorated tree. Caroline, Sans, Chara, and Papyrus got up and went to the kitchen before bringing plates of food for everyone, Sans summoned some dinner trays for people to place their food on as well.

They sat and enjoyed their meal, afterwards Asriel tended to Zwei's wounds some more while Frisk got with Penny and Teina and began to have their own talk, While Fenor and Jake talked with Asriel as he tended Zwei. Everyone else mingled about until everyone was settled down again to continue the gift openings.

/The girls/

Frisk was smiling as she listened to her Friends' tales of what happened in the year, staring off with how Egel managed to 'accidently' misplace the paper to finalize the school construction soon after Frisk left, forcing everyone to wait one more year before school begun, Egel happened to have Bleck over that day, only to have him come back a week ago before Frisk came back with the paper in hand.

Teina seemed to stay the same as she was the same cheerful harpy monster that she was when Frisk left. She had said she improved her magic skills even more that she tends to spar with Penny and Jake most of the time because they are the only ones who can keep up with her.

However Penny, seemed different. She glowed a different light it felt like at times when she glanced over at where Fenor, Asriel, and Jake were. It peaked Frisk's interest as she raised an eyebrow.

"Pen, why are you so _distracted…_ is there something you want to tell us?" She ask as Penny snapped her head back towards Frisk.

"W-What?! No! Nothing at-" She realizes she stuttered as she face starts to glow.

"Come on Penny tell us! I noticed you been distracted as of late, come on! Are we not all best friends?!" Teina pushes as she hugs up against Penny, Teina could feel the heat radiating off Penny's face as she looks to the ground.

"O-Okay… you got a point… sorry. I just… can't stop...thinking aboutwhatfenorsaidtome!" She squeaks out as she started to glow brighter.

"Sorry say that again please? You squeaked it out too quietly for me to understand." Frisk says with a smile.

"I said…" She sighs as she smiles brightly. "Fenor, said something to me… he told me..." Her face started to heat up again as she smiles. "Well… he… he loves spending time with me… and asked if I would like… to be his girlfriend!" She squeaked out in embarrassment, Frisk starts laughing as she hugs onto her friend.

"Oh that is it? Calm down! That is Fantastic! So what did you respond with?" Frisk asks as she looks Penny deep in the eyes.

"Well uh…" She started to say as she looks to the ground.

/The Boys/

"And then she took off… I do not understand, did I say something wrong?" Fenor says with a questioning look. Jake stares at him as if hes the idiot of the universe. Asriel chuckles as he finishes up with Zwei.

"Quiet the opposite. She didn't have an answer for you, and didn't know how to react." Asriel says as he smiles to his friend.

"I do not quite understand how relationships work… though I do really enjoy spending time with Penny… Jake this… does not bother you does it?" Jake was still staring at him with a glare.

"I am more annoyed it took you this long to ask Penny, now I am annoyed at the fact that. SHE loves you so damn much! Like seriously, she has a stuffed animal that looks like you. Sorta creepy..." He says with worry as Asriel laughs.

"Nah, Frisk has a stuffed animal that looks like me too… complete with green shirt with yellow stripes… and I have a stuffed animal Frisk… in her monster form..." Asriel replies as his face lights up gently at his own embarrassment, Jake sighs as he places his hand upon his own face.

"I have no normal friends… but what can ya do? If they make your life interesting..." He says to no one in particular. He looks to Fenor as he starts to speak again. "Look, My sister loves the idea of being with you, so… just go… and spend time with her.. in fact, why not ask her out on a date? Just remember, make her cry..." He lets the threat hang as Fenor smiles. Jake smiles in return as he realizes Fenor would never do it on purpose. Fenor turns to walk to Penny, however he suddenly stops and turns around, his face pale.

"What if I screw up?!" He breaks past his normal cool and calm personality as he looks worriedly at them, Jake breaks down laughing, causing the girls to look over at him Asriel sighs as he smiles.

"Look just-" Asriel begins to tell Fenor what to do.

/The girls/

"B-But!" Penny tries to find an escape from the situation she is in. Teina was still staring at the Jake wondering what made him break down laughing as Frisk coaches Penny.

"Look, just go over there and tell him how you feel! I mean come on, your talking to the girl who only managed to get the one she loved after a traumatic event… twice, and that is because he was too dense to realize how I felt for him, or even understand what he was feeling was true. Now stand up straight and- Oh! _He_ is coming over here, Go talk to him!" Frisk says as she points to Fenor who was slowly walking towards the group. Penny swallows the knot in her throat as she turns around, Frisk gives her a rather rough shove causing her to fall forwards into Fenor. Fenor catches her and looks at her.

"You alright Penny?" He asks as Penny looks up at him, Fenor standing at five foot nine and her standing at five foot four, there was a bit of a difference in height, she looks into his eyes as she nods.

"Y-Yes… I.. uh..." Her face blushing up a storm as Fenor clears his throat.

"I was… wondering if you would like to go on a date… with me perhaps tomorrow… or the day after?" He says as he looks a bit off into the distance, Penny stares at him as her mind wanders.

' _What do I do?! oh god what do I do?!'_ She screamed in her head as she turned to see Frisk give her the thumbs up along side Teina who was nodding profusely behind her.

"Well… uh… I..." She swallows the knot as she stands up straight. "I would love to!" She replies in her cheerful tone as she finally manages to steel her nerves to speak. _'Oh goodness… I managed to say yes! I SAID YES!'_ She screamed happily in her mind.

"Really?! That's great!" He says excitedly as he smiles brightly at Penny who blushes at his enthusiasm.

Frisk smiles as she looks over to Asriel who chuckles as he goes back to checking with Zwei. Frisk and Teina watch their friend as she stands in there in Fenor's arms as they get lost in their own little world.

"So how does your arm feel Zwei? I used my blue magic while using some of my healing magic to feel and move the bones, I believe I got all the bits of the bone that were badly broken and mended it so you should be able to use your arm now, the rest should heal on its own now." He says as Zwei stares at him.

"It feels much better, thank you Asriel. You and Frisk have been too kind to me… and as such… I feel bad for having our people lie to you..." He says with a sorrowful expression. Asriel sigh as he looks at Zwei.

"Look what ever was-" Zwei shakes his head as he look at Asriel, his eyes burning with the need to explain.

"Do not push this off and treat it as nothing… My father… disapproved of what my grandfather was going to do… that is why he was not there that day to greet you. When the timeline reset, we knew what happened… and everyone was happy that it did. My… grandfather was going to have me betray you… that is why he sent me with you." He says as Asriel's eyes widen. "I didn't like it… however at first I followed what he said… but when I got to your home, having met you all for a short time… even that speech you gave that day… everyone but my grandfather felt like you could seriously go through with saving us. After the Reset that is when my grandfather… did believe that we could be saved… because he felt the power you used… that… _darkness_ inside you… that changed him. Heltin came to offer us another chance to help him… and that is why we were all killed… he said if we wouldn't use our souls to fight for him, he would use them instead."

"I am so sorry..." He says as his voice cracks slightly, tears start to form at his eyes as Zwei stares into Asriel's eyes. Asriel reaches down and pulls Zwei off the ground giving him a hug. Zwei's eyes widen as he is caught off guard.

"It's okay… I am glad you told me… it is better to let it out, than to hold in our regret. I have learned that the hard way..." He says with a smile, Frisk walks up to them and nods.

"We have… all made our own mistakes. Sometimes… it takes the most terrifying events… to make us see them… and even then it could take the an event that hurts deeply to make us act on what we know." Frisk says as she looks down at Zwei.

"I…" Zwei had no words as he was unable to hold back his emotions, he gently wraps his arms around Asriel and returns the hug as his tears flow freely. "I am so sorry that I put you all in danger that day!" He cries out as Asriel continues to hug on him.

Everyone watched as the normally confused and innocent sounding corgi cry as he held onto Asriel. It were days like this that everyone realizes how much people carry on their shoulders that they hide from everyone else, and when it comes down, it comes in the form of pain, sadness, and regret. Something that could not be healed by words… but something that is healed by the actions of others, Forgiveness, caring, kindness, love… these are just a few of types of actions people need in this time.

The day continued as everyone calmed down, the gifts were opened on everyone's own time as everyone received a numerous of things, from new devices, to games, to clothing, as it got later Asriel said he was going for a walk with Chara to talk about something and that he would be back later.

The sun was gone as he and Chara walked along the fence outside as they look at the night sky, nearly blank of all starts thanks to the city lights. Char was wondering why Asriel wanted to talk to him at this hour outside as Asriel came to a stop and sighed.

"Chara… I wanted your opinion on something…" He asks as Chara smirks.

"Sure, thing Az, what is it?" He replies as Asriel takes a seat and leans again the metal fence around the entire plot.

"First off, Frisk… wants to get married… tomorrow, do… you think that is a bit early or too soon?" Chara scoffs as he sits down next to his brother as he looks at him.

"Seriously?! That is what this is all about jeeze! When they say you get nervous about the wedding they mean it. No I don't, cause I know you want to as well… your just nervous that is all. I mean come on, before when the topic of getting married came up, you wouldn't shut up about it!" Chara says as Asriel chuckles.

"Yeah… I don't know maybe I am nervous. It has been so long and-" Chara sighs.

"Calm down! Seriously, what on the mountain are you even trying to get here?" Chara stands up and moves in front of Asriel as he points to him. "Do you love Frisk?!" Asriel looks up to him.

"I do… but-"

"Do you want to spend your life with her?!" He continues as he cuts Asriel off.

"Yes, however-"

"Are you trying to tell me your nothing but a fearful cry baby who is _afraid_ of marrying the one you love?!" He continues as his voice becomes stern.

"No! I am not afraid of-"

"Then why are you worrying over something like this? As far as I can see… you want this as much as she does." Chara says as Asriel starts to laugh.

"Your right… shit, why is it when ever I need to be pulled out of a hole, and too afraid to talk to Frisk about it, you seem to be just the person I need to talk to?" He says as Chara offers him a hand, Asriel takes it in his own as Chara pulls him onto his feet.

"Because, I know you rather well from our stupid stunt, now come on, ten bucks says Frisk is waiting for you in her monster form." He says as he walks away with Asriel's face turning red.

"C-Chara!" Asriel says as Chara laughs as he rushes to catch up.

Asriel quickly returns inside to see Frisk waiting for him, with Chara walking in right behind him. Frisk was indeed waiting for Asriel in her monster form, wearing a blue tank tank top with a pair of black shorts. She smiles as she sees Asriel who blushes as he walks up next to her. Everyone was getting ready to leave or head to bed as she calls out.

"Everyone! If I may have your attention for a few moments before you leave..." She says as she looks to Asriel and gives a nod for him to let everyone know. He turns as he sees everyone eyes on them as he swallows the knot in his throat.

' _Alright Asriel… you can do this!'_ He says to him self as he smiles brightly. He knew what she wanted to tell them, after all it was going to be a big day for them.

"Everyone… Frisk and I had a talk earlier… and we decided… that the wedding will be held tomorrow. We would like it if everyone could come." He says as Frisk smiles and slips her right hand into Asriel's left. Everyone smiles brightly, suddenly a chorus of words shoot out.

"We would love to!" everyone else says catching the pair off guard as they smile. Egel and Caroline smile as they walk up to them.

"In that case… would you two like to stay up a bit and discuss the details so we can plan everything and get it ready for the evening?" Caroline asks as Frisk shakes her head.

"I… would like it to be a simple thing, nothing extravagant. A small wedding in the yard." Frisk says as Asriel nods.

"I don't mind that at all, just our family, friends and their families is enough for us..." Asriel says as Frisk walks behind Asriel and hugs onto him.

"Now if you don't mind… I want to sleep. Today has been a long day and I would like to rest some before our big day." She says as she smiles. She lets go of Asriel as she starts to move towards the stairs only for Asriel to quickly walk up behind her and scoop her up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style carefully up the stairs as they leave the sight of every.

Caroline gathers everyone and talks with them with a sleeping Fana in her arms.

"Alright everyone, you heard the news! Let us all make sure tomorrow goes smoothly. Please let your Families know and all our close friends. I hope to see you all there." She says as she smiles, leaving to put Fana up in her room.

Everyone quietly cleaned and left, the night went quiet as everyone was filled with happiness and joy for the new couple to be.

/Cave system/

A growl in anger echos in the caves as Heltin slams his fist into the table before him, knocking books over and scrolls roll off the side.

"She is back and they are getting _married_?! This is just going to complicate things!" He says as a person behind him smiles. The person was male and stood at an easy ten feet tall, his features hidden by the darkness of the cave.

"Lord, as I told you… this will change nothing… our plans will continue." He says as Heltin turns around and stares at the man. Heltin was only standing at six feet tall was knew this man before him was using him, however it was better than be killed by him.

"You say that… yet you have not _seen_ them in action… why did I have to inherit the most stubborn of this generation… why didn't _you_ and your brethren deal with the issue in the first place?!" The man narrows his glowing red eyes as he looks at Heltin.

"We tried… but this family… is the roaches of them all. They will not die easily, that is why we stop the next generation… or even _use_ them to our advantage." He says as Heltin narrows his eyes.

"That… could work… I don't know. What would we do in the mean time till then? This is just a waiting game of chance if we do this." Heltin says as the man smiles, he walks forwards as the light hits his face, black scales cover his face as his lizard like face is shown.

"We have fun… and see if we can't make their lives miserable… or even after the child is conceived… we break them _apart."_ He says as Heltin stares down at a map of the area.

/Mansion home/

The morning comes slowly, dim light flows upon the home. Asriel wakes to see the white and golden fur of Frisk as he smiles. He gives her a nudge as she opens her eyes. Asriel sits up as he yawns.

"Come on Frisk get up, there is something I want to show you." He says as he climbs out of bed, in a black t-shirt and black shorts. Frisk pushes her self and looks at him as she climbs out of bed in the same tank top and shorts from last night. Asriel leads her out of the room as he takes her to the far left end of the hall where another set of stairs are, Asriel climbs up them leading her into the attic, he then looks to her as he motions for her to come on. He leads the way to a door, he smiles as he reaches it looking at Frisk.

"This is something I think surpasses the views we had before..." He says as he opens the door to a gently increasing light level of the outside world. He walks outside to a large roof balcony as he walks towards the railing facing near where the sun was coming from, The sun was rising from the left side in sight. Frisk looks out onto the horizon, her eyes widen at the view before her, something that was beating their old home's view, and that was something she thought very few things would beat.

"W-Wow. What a view to start out day off huh?" She says as Asriel nods with a smile. They stare off unto the horizon as they enjoy the slight chill weather. Looking out over the white snow covering the entire plot of land and past that.

"You know. I was afraid… last night when you told me you wanted to have the wedding today… however being here with you right now… looking out into the valley we live in. I am more than ready to go through with it…. Soon we will have to be apart for a bit… while everything gets done." He says as Frisk looks at him.

"I… also questioned if I was rushing us a bit… but since you feel ready for this, then I am okay. Things are only going to get harder… If we do have a child… I know… that child will be our biggest weakness… as well as our biggest strength. Heltin… will try to use them against us one way or another, I don't want that to happen..." She says as she turns her head to the ground looking at a few winter animals running across the front side of the house. Asriel wraps his right arm around her as he holds onto her tightly.

"Then we should all prepare for that day, Today is our day… tomorrow is the day of a new dawn for us. We do not have to worry anymore..." He says as he lifts his left arm up, he calls upon his magic as the Gauntlet appears slowly upon it. He flexes his hand as he curls it into a fist. "If Heltin dares to stoop low to use children… I will make him feel the pain of a million deaths. I will throw him into a systamtic loop of loading and dying, so he can feel the pain he placed on us." He says as Frisk smiles, she leans her head onto Asriel's shoulder, her tail wraps around his waist as she uses it to hug onto him.

"You have changed… your no longer that cute, adorably shy small goat I saved… your now a handsome, strong, and wonderful man… and I wouldn't have it any other way." She says as Asriel chuckles.

"You have too… your no longer that adorable small girl… your a beautiful, smart, and quite powerful vixen… whom I love very much. Though that don't mean I hate your human form… I love it all the same." He says as Frisk chuckles. He sighs as he looks to the horizon.

"I would like to go with you on a walk through the woods… just before we go our ways for the day to get ready..." He says as he sees a group of familiar Skeletons walking down by the fence. They stop and turn, before they start waving to the couple. Frisk and Asriel wave back to four skeletons as they soon resume their walk towards the opening in the fence.

"Yeah… I would like that. Give us a little bit more time alone before our lives change forever… again. You know… you seem to really like making our lives change a lot." Frisk says as Asriel chuckles, leading the way back inside. They begin walking as he replies.

"What can I say? Our lives are a never ending force of change… if we don't change something… I think we would have normal lives! After what we been through… I think right now that would be too boring." He says as Frisk starts to laugh.

"Well you got that right… at least things are never dull." She says as they make their way down to their room, they gather clothes as they redress for a trip through the woods, Frisk deciding to stay in her monster form as she swaps to a blue t-shirt with purple stripes and a pair of brown shorts. Asriel chuckles as he slips into a dark gray shirt and a pair of winter jeans.

They make their way downstairs to see Caroline cooking breakfast.

"Morning you two, did you sleep well?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah, it was nice to sleep on a bed for once instead of camping outside..." Frisk says. Asriel nods in agreement.

"It was nice to Frisk back, I missed the warmth of waking up next to her." He says as Caroline looks up at them, her smile turns to a smirk as they feel dread.

"I hope you too, didn't get too _rough_ in your cuddling las-" She was cut off as another voice calls out.

"Dear, I think today you should let up on your teasing… I understand you've found a new hobby doing so… but today is their day… let us not make it rough on them." Egel's voice calls out as he comes from the downstairs hall. He looks to Frisk and Asriel, whom both were blushing up a storm as they look annoyingly at Caroline.

"Oh alright, sorry my dears, I guess I have just been having too much time teasing you both, breakfast will be ready soon... _unless you already had your morning breakfast..._ " She says with the last bit quietly, Frisk's eye brow twitches as she grabs Asriel's hand and pulls him out the front door. Caroline laughs as Egel sighs.

"You know, they haven't touched each other yet because today is their big day right?" Egel says as Caroline nods and chuckles.

"Yes I know, They have been pretty resilient in resisting their desires even though they have already had a taste of said fun…" She says with a tad of lust in her voice.

"Well at least I understand where my daughter's lust comes from…" Egel says with a sigh as Caroline chuckles before going back to cooking.

/Outside/

Frisk and Asriel stood outside as the cold winter breeze blows against their fur, the cool feeling helping in the calming of their red faces.

"You know… If I didn't know better… I swear you would have inherited all your flirtacious traits and lustful traits from your mother..." Asriel says as Frisk groans.

"Can… we please not talk about this? I don't even want to consider my mother in my position with dad..." She says as Asriel nods, they begin to walk away from the house as a voice calls out.

"Heya kiddos, where are you off to this early?" Sans says as he walks up in a full blown classic black tuxedo, Papyrus right behind in his classic White suit yet again, with fedora. Behind Sans and Papyrus, were Lucida and Gaster, Lucida was wearing another dress, this time it was a white dress with blue accents on it, while Gaster was in his Turtleneck sweater, and black pants, it was quite fitting for the skeleton to be honest as they look at him.

"Indeed, isn't today the big day… you two should both be getting ready." Gaster says as he smiles. Asriel smiles as he waves it off.

"We are just going for a bit of a walk, ya know get some fresh air and prepare our selves for today… oh golly the more I think about it the more I get nervous!" He says with a chuckle, the Skeleton family also chuckles as Asriel grabs Frisk's hand. "Anyways we will be back soon, I really want to spend some time just relaxing with Frisk though so talk to you all later today!" He says as he pulls her along quickly before anyone else tries to stop them. They run quickly outside the fenced plot as they rush their way towards the forest to the north of their home, being just a mile run away they make their way in the snow smiling and enjoying the cool feeling of the air blowing past their fur, and the cold snow crushing under their animal like feet.

Soon arriving there Asriel turns to Frisk with a smile as they both start to laugh. After a moment of laugh Frisk manages to calm down enough to speak.

"Geeze Azzy, way to rush out of there! I mean come on whats a little talk between family today?" Frisk says with a smile as Asriel calms down his laughter. He looks at her as he responds.

"I wanted this time for us, they can speak to us later, during Wedding's reception." He says as he turns and begins to run forwards, Frisk follows him as he leads the way to a close set of trees that had their thick leafless branches close together. Asriel smiles as he looks at her before looking up the tree, he bends down before he pushes magic into his legs throwing him self to the lowest branch half-way up the tree. Frisk shakes her head as she pushes her own magic to her legs and follows after him.

/A short distance away in the forests/

A young man was huffing as he is bent over, his hands on his knees. He had fair color skin, his white hair flowing past his face appears to be shoulder lenth, his clothing was a heavy blue sweater and a pair of blue winter jeans, he rubs his hands together as, He stands up straight standing at a total height of five feet. He couldn't be no younger than thirteen. His vibrant golden eyes narrow as he looks forwards to see Frisk and Asriel sitting near the top of the tallest tree in the group of six trees.

' _Finally… I found them… I should just observe for a while… and think of what I am going to say… yeah that works! Oh golly… this is going to a tough situation… R… why didn't you help me prepare for this more?!'_ He thinks to himself as he looks at the two in the tree. He moves closer as he watches them closely, he shivers as he hides behind a tree roughly fifty feet away from the trees Frisk and Asriel are in.

' _I-It really is them! They look just like that picture… Golly… they look real happy together… if.. No! I shouldn't worry about that now, what should I do?! Should I make contact? Should I shadow them?!'_ He thinks again to himself as he mentally groans. _'Ugh why is this so hard! Why is this so stressful! Just talk to them! I Mean… come on, how hard can it be… oh who am I kidding… ugh out of everyone, the catalyst only works for me… though… everyone wished me luck. I will miss my friends. I will just have to adjust here.'_ He says to himself as mentally prepares himself.

/Frisk and Asriel/

Frisk and Asriel were laughing and enjoying their time, Frisk suddenly stops as Asriel looks at her.

"Hey ever-" Frisk raises her hand as she narrows her eyes.

"We are not alone..." She says quietly as Asriel closes his eyes and feels for someone, he feels the pulse of someone's soul as he opens his eyes.

"Yeah… do you think its one of Heltin's minions?" He asks as Frisk shakes her head.

"They… feel too young… too kind. That is a Sio'ta soul… and _he_ feels worried and afraid. We should see if he needs help." She says as Asriel smiles.

"You have gotten really good at soul detection… Alright let us meet this person." He says as he jumps down, Frisk follows him as they leap off and drop forty feet and land in the snow. The young man tries to hide himself some more as Frisk stands up tall.

"Come on out! We know you are there..." She calls out as he flinches. A sigh comes as he shyly walks out from behind the tree as Frisk smiles. "Come on over here, don't worry we won't hurt you." She says as He begins walking forwards Asriel leans against the base of the tree as he smiles.

' _Oh great! I heard she was really good at soul detection… ugh why didn't R. teach me how to hide my soul better… golly golly golly!'_ He mentally panics as he stands before Frisk and Asriel who both stood nearly an entire foot above him.

"H-Howdy, my King… and Queen. It is an honor to finally meet you." He says as he gives a gentle bow, his hair slips past his face as he looks to the ground his eyes widen as he mentally screams. _'WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING?! I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT!'_ Frisk smiles as she starts to flap her hand in front of her.

"Hey now, no need to bow. Since you seem to know us, how about you give us your name?" She ask with a smile as she tilts her head. He looks up as he swallows the knot in his throat.

"M-My name is Seizon..." He says as Frisk smiles.

"Well Seizon, what are you doing all the way out here?" She asks as he sighs.

"I… cannot say yet. Sorry my Queen, I just don't feel safe telling you and the king yet." He says as he turns his head away. Frisk smiles as Asriel pushes himself off the tree.

"We need to get home Frisk… how about Seizon joins us, I am sure hes hungry and tired, I can tell hes not from anywhere near here." He says as Seizon mentally sighs.

' _If only you knew… He is… so much more calmer and kinder than what everyone made him out to be… did something happen? And Frisk… to see her and hear her voice finally… I think… with time I can fully adjust and live happily here. R, I will miss you… thank you for giving me this chance… I know it won't be long till I see you again after all.'_ He says mentally to himself as he nods.

"T-That would be nice. It was quite a trip here." He says as Frisk smiles, she bends over and picks Seizon up surprising him, before moving him to her back giving him a piggy back ride. "W-What are you doing my Queen?!" He asks as Frisk chuckles

"Giving you a break. Asriel you don't mind do you?" Asriel gives a chuckle as he shakes his head.

"Nah… because by the end of the day… you… will be all _mine_." He says with a smirk as Frisk smiles.

"Damn straight… don't you forget it dear!" Frisk replies as she bend over some as she smirks. "Race ya back home Azzy!" She says as she looks up to Seizon "Hang on tight!" She says as Seizon quickly wraps his arms around her for support as Asriel tries to speak she takes off in a burst of speed.

"Damn it Frisk that is cheating!" He calls out as he pours magic into his legs before bursting off after her.

It was a five minute run as they charged towards the home, where a large group of monsters and some humans were gathering. They come to a quick halt as they stop. Seizon looks up and past Frisk as his eyes widen.

' _Wow! S-So many monsters and Humans?! So this is… wow… to think that their lives were so full of people who cared! And to be this close to Frisk… this close to… it feels nice.'_ He thinks to himself as he smiles. Frisk smiles as she walks forwards waving before calling out.

"Hey everyone!" She calls out with a smile. Everyone turns and smiles as a single word rings out.

"Congratulations!" Frisk chuckles as she waves it off.

"Come on now! I ain't married yet! I hope everyone stays warm this cold winter day! I need to go find Mom and Toriel so take care!" She calls back as she rushes inside with Seizon as Asriel follows suit, They walk inside to see everyone moving about. Frisk looks around to trying to find Caroline as she sighs. With all the monsters in the room moving about she wasn't able to see her.

"Dang it mom… where are you." She says to no one, as she looks to the ground.

"Well I am right where I am needed it seems. What is it dear?" A voice says as Frisk jumps and turns around. Caroline was standing behind her with a smile as she sighs.

"Geeze mother, scare me why don't you…." She says as Asriel squeezes his way in.

"Could we… move somewhere else? It is so… crowded here..." Asriel says with annoyance as Caroline smiles. Caroline pushes past Frisk as she clasps her hands to her face.

"Alright everyone, take a break and resume in a few! I need to have a talk with the Bride and Groom before they go get ready!" She yells out as everyone stops and smiles. They place their work where they can and take their leave, there were tables and Decorations everywhere, suddenly a monster with six arms walks up and smiles brightly.

"Ahuhuhu! Hello and congratulations you two! I hope you two have a wonderful day today! Oh I will let you two have your talk with Caroline." She says as she quickly runs off leaving the four alone. Caroline smiles as she peers past Frisk and looks at Seizon.

"So… who is this you brought back with you?" Caroline asks as Seizon tries to hide his face.

' _This… is Caroline? She… looks like Frisk from the picture I saw… Frisk outside her monster form… does she look like a younger Caroline?'_ Seizon thinks as he looks at Caroline. Frisk helps him down as she introduces him.

"This is Seizon, hes a Sio'ta that traveled here… I think something may have happened to his people if he is traveling alone… perhaps there are other groups out there we have not heard about, but I was wondering if you could help him out… maybe see about getting him something to eat and letting him rest some till the wedding starts?" Frisk asks with a smile. Caroline smiles as she nods.

"Will do, Asriel, head back up to yours and Frisk's room. Your outfit is on the bed waiting for you, Frisk your friend Penny is waiting in my room with your dress to assist you with it, alone side Lucida and Toriel. Teina is assisting Nana with getting the yard ready." She says as Frisk nods, she heads towards Caroline's room as Asriel smiles.

"Take care Seizon, don't give Caroline too much trouble now alright?" He says as Seizon nods as Asriel charges upstairs. Caroline places her hand on Seizon's shoulder as she speaks.

"Alright, let us get some food in that stomach of your, perhaps you can tell me more about your self… and what you are doing here." She says as Seizon follows her to the kitchen.

/Asriel upstairs/

Asriel arrives to the room as he walks in, on the bed is a folded outfit that he recognizes somewhat, he walks up as he lifts it the first part of it, it was a part of a Tuxedo that was given to him by the late Mazerin, it had a series of flowers lined the edges that lined the outer suit, it was black while the flowers were sewn in with golden colored threads. A white undershirt was next, and a black tie that has a large single rose flower on the front bottom of it, the rose had green threads for the stem, leading up to a pair of red and blue halves of the rose. And finally a pair of black pants. He smiles as looks down upon the outfit before he begins to undress and change.

A knock on the door as he calls out.

"Yes?" He calls out as a voice returns.

"Hello Asriel, mind if come inside?" It was Fenor as Asriel smiles.

"Yeah come on in Fenor. What is up?" He asks as Fenor comes inside. Fenor was dressed in a tuxedo that was modeled after his everyday outfit, his burnt orange scarf still around his neck.

"I was requested by your father and mother to be the best man at your wedding, I came to let you know in case you have any objections..." He says as Asriel continues to get dressed. He smiles as he waves it off.

"It is quite fine to be honest I would love to have you be my best man at my wedding." He replies as he looks to his friend.

/Frisk downstairs/

Frisk blushes as the three women help Frisk get into her dress, it was a white wedding dress given to her from Mazerin and his wife, with golden accents all around, Golden threaded flowers all about with a single twin soul rose in the middle near the chest of the dress being the only thing that stood out. She was no longer in her monster form as she now stood back in her human body.

"Oh you look so amazing Frisk! Oh am I so excited to see this wedding already!" Penny exclaims as Lucida smiles and Toriel gives a laugh.

"Child… you look gorgeous… I am glad… to have been a mother to you for a short while before things changed. My child… I am so proud… of both you and Asriel. You both have made me… a very proud and happy mother." She says as Frisk walks over to Toriel and hugs her, smiling brightly as she hugs tightly to the monster mother.

"Thank you… for everything Toriel… you were a great mother to me… I have no idea where I would be without you and everyone else." She says as Lucida smiles.

"I… know we have not talked much, but today… is a wonderful day. I really hope you and Asriel have a full and happy life together." Lucida says as Frisk nods.

"Thank you… all of you." She says as she turns to Penny.

"I am sure you want to be my Bride's maid huh?" Penny nods profusely as Frisk sighs with a smile. "Alright then..." She says as she takes a seat and begins to slip on a pair of shoes made for her wedding dress.

/outside/

There was a large group of human and monsters clearing snow and moving things into place as chairs were brought into position, Asgore was assisting two humans roll out a strip of red carpet, all the way to a stand and archway. He stands as they finish, wiping sweat from his fur off his brow as he smiles.

"So many people… So many friends we have made this last year… our families…" He says with a smile as he looks into the sky, a gentle winter breeze blows as he stares upon the lightly cloudy sky. His yellow hair and beard flowing gently with the breeze. He sighs as he looks around.

"Alright, lets wrap this up people! It is almost time for the wedding to start!" He calls out as everyone starts working faster.

It was not long till a large area was cleared of snow, the snow on the ground now moved upon a large pile away from the wedding area, there were over two hundred chairs laid out. Monsters and humans alike begin to take their seat as Asriel makes his way outside, he walks with Fenor towards the archway, Fenor moves off to the side as Asriel takes his spot at the Archway, Sans walks up next to him as he smiles at him.

"So kiddo, how do ya feel?" He asks as Asriel chuckles.

"Nervous like no tomorrow… yet so happy at the same time..." He says as he looks to his friends and family in the closest seats, Chara was sitting on the inner most seat on the front row on the left side, with two boxes in his hands as he smiles looking at Asriel, next to him was Caroline holding Fana in her hands, wrapped up tightly to protect her from the cold breeze. Papyrus, Gaster and Lucida were all seated on the right front row. Seizon was along side Caroline, with Zwei sitting next to Seizon. Everyone else were seated on the second rows on the left and right side, the only people not here were Penny, Frisk, and Egel.

Mettaton was on a piano nearby as he begins to play it, hitting the notes as he plays a tune similar to the wedding tune. The front door opens as Frisk is being walked with Egel, Penny walks around as she walks over to where Fenor stood.

Egel walks Frisk down the lane as she smiles looking at Asriel. Frisk's heart beats faster with each step closer she gets.

' _Each step...'_ She starts to think as she looks at Asriel.

'… _brings us closer...'_ the words flow into Asriel's mind as he smiles brightly, a click appears in his mind as his smile grows even larger.

" _To marriage… to being finally as we always wanted..."_ Asriel's words echo in his mind as he hears Frisk's voice.

" _So… how do I look… you know I was never one for dresses..."_ She asks as Egel brings her closer, nearing the archway.

" _You look perfect… like the twin soul rose, you are the most beautiful rose to ever exist."_ He says as Frisk's face flushes. Egel stops as he gives her a hug.

"I love you sweet darling..." He says as Frisk looks at him.

"Thanks dad, I love you too… thank you for everything." She says as she turns to Asriel and walks up and stands next to him, they turn to face each other as her smile grows. Sans smiles as he looks at them.

"Thank you… Asriel." She says as she looks at him. He nods as they both turn to look at Sans.

"Heh, Today we gather to unite two people, in a forever binding of love. We come to see the marriage of one Frisk Kein, and one Asriel Dreemurr." He says as he looks to them. "Would you two like to exchange any vows?" He asks as Asriel nods.

"Frisk… from this day forth, I vow, not only to do my very best to protect you… but to protect the future generation we decide to bring with us. I also vow to do only the best I can for you… I never want to hurt you again like I have in the past… I am done running away… I am done being afraid. Frisk you are everything to me." He says as Frisk smiles as she looks him deeply in the eyes.

"Asriel… There is no one else I would want to spend my life with, I vow to bring you and our family happiness, I too would like to make sure never to hurt you again… I understand I placed a lot of weight on your shoulders at times… no more, we will get through this together, I vow to do everything I can for you, I am done… standing by and letting our fate be controlled by everything else… let this wedding be a symbol of our control… and our love." Frisk says as Asriel's smile brightly shines with happiness.

"Welp, that now brings us to the rings… will the ring bearer please bring the rings up?" Sans says as Chara stands up, he walks over and hands them both a box, Asriel opens his and pulls the ring out before handing Chara the box back, Frisk does the same as Chara soon is back at his seat, Asriel lifts Frisk's hand and places the ring upon her hand. He then lifts his own hand for Frisk as she places the ring upon his hand. Sans looks over to Asriel as he speaks again.

"Alright, now… Do you… Asriel Dreemurr, take Frisk Kein to be your wife? Care for her and love her until death do you part?" He asks as Asriel nods.

"I do." Asriel replies, Sans smiles as he looks to Frisk.

"Do you Frisk Kein… ya know what do I even need to ask?" He says breaking out of it role as Frisk chuckles.

"No you don't… I do though. I take him as my husband." She says as Sans chuckles.

"Well now, If anyone has any objections… too bad. This ship has sailed… now don't try to disrupt this wedding or I might blast ya with my father's pets.." He says as everyone chuckles. Sans smiles brightly as he calls out. "I now pronounce you ,husband and wife… King and Queen… Partners for life. You may kiss the bride." He says as Asriel leans in and locks lips with Frisk, wrapping his arms around her as everyone cheers. Frisk's chest flutters with feelings as the kiss deepens.

" _I think… this is the best day… of both of our lives…"_ Frisk says mentally as Asriel chuckles in his mind.

" _Yeah… I agree with that. Love you dear..."_ Asriel replies as they soon break the kiss.

"Love you too honey." Frisk replies as everyone continues to cheer out and congratulate them. The event continues as Frisk and Asriel soon move back inside as everyone begins to eat, Muffet had brought brought a couple of cakes down from her bakery in the city for the special occasion. Everyone was enjoying themselves as Frisk and Asriel enjoy the day.

Seizon was watching them from a distance with a smile on his face, he looked to be adjusting better to the enviroment around him.

' _So… this was their wedding day… guess I should count my self lucky after all… though that means… well at least I got plenty of time.'_ Seizon says as a hand placed on his shoulder. He turns to see Ruby smiling as she looks down at him.

"Hello, Caroline asked me to come check up on you. How are you doing Seizon?" She asks as he smiles.

' _It's her! Golly, she looks so much younger here… so she really did…'_ He shook his thoughts off as he smiles. "I am doing good… thank you ma'am." He says as Ruby smiles more.

"That is good… want to come have a talk with me… after all..." She leans to his ear as she whispers. _"It is not every day… I get to meet someone who is covered in magic similar to someone who has past through time..."_ She says quietly as Seizon's eyes widen he looks at as her expression turns serious. He sighs as he nods, Ruby leads him away to some where secluded.

The minutes turn to hours, and the hours soon go by quickly as people began to leave. There were pictures taken, Frisk and Asriel mingled with everyone as it soon had to come to a close. Frisk and Asriel were inside sitting on the couch as they bask in the glow of their wedding. Ruby had just returned with Seizon with her. Her expression serious as she looks to him and quietly speaks.

"You should _really_ tell them… this is not just some sort of joking matter.." She says as Seizon shakes his head.

"I can't… not yet… I am not ready to… you have no idea… how my life has been till today… it… is the first time I actually got to speak… to either of them." Ruby sighs as she nods. She wraps her arms around Seizon and gives him a hug.

"Just… don't wait too long okay? I… well, I am sorry things… ended up the way they did for you. If anything… though… at least explain where you came from to them, it will make things easier in the long run." She says as she lets go and walks away, everyone was cleaning and placing things away as Seizon looks at them, he mentally sighs as he then groans.

' _What if I mess this up?! Golly why is this so damn hard?! They are people… Sio'ta just like you in the end, nothing to worry about… sis… wish you could tell me what to do… you knew them much longer than I did.'_ He groans as he slowly makes his way to them.

"Uh… Q-Queen… K-King… C-Can I uh… talk to you two for a moment?" He says as they open their eyes and smile.

"Yes, what is it Seizon?" Frisk asks as he takes a nearby fold up chair and moves it closer to them to talk.

"W-Well..." He sighs as he looks to the ground he relaxes as he takes a deep breath. "I, must apologize. I never really explained anything… and I can't explain much yet. I don't have the… well.. willpower to do so. However I must tell you… that I am not from… _your_ timeline…" He says as they both sit up straight and listen.

"What do you mean?" Asriel asks as he looks at him with a serious gaze that makes Seizon jump.

"Well… I am from a possible future, one that… as far as I can tell… will happen. I can't explain everything about me. But I can say… that… Frisk… your the only one of you two alive from my timeline." He says as he closes his eyes they stare at him with wide eyes. "I… tried to use magic to go to when things started to go down hill for my timeline… to see if I could fix it, however I learned too late that once things have happened, they cannot be undone… everything has already happened… for the most part. There is so much more I would like to explain… however… I. can't. Not yet… I hope you forgive me for not coming out to say this sooner." He says as Frisk sighs with a smile.

"Well, don't worry about it. I am sure you will tell us when your ready..." Frisk says as Asriel nods in agreement.

"It would be wrong… to force you to tell us something you are afraid of doing so… perhaps we can discuss this more tomorrow though. I think I am ready for bed..." Asriel says as he looks towards the clock, it shows that time had flown as it was now nine thirty, the sun outside had left as it was now dark. Frisk smiles as she nods.

"Today was quite eventful, so I will leave it in my mother's hands to take care of you Seizon..." Seizon snaps his head up and shakes it.

"N-No that is quite alright, Madam Ruby has said she will have me at her place for now with Sir Merz. I am sure I will be fine in their hands!" He says as he smiles. He felt a bit better as stands up and bows. "Thank you for listening… I apologize again for not speaking sooner… though it seems I made the right call to wait since today was your wedding, Congratulations to the both of you!" He says as he runs off to find Ruby.

Frisk smiles as she turn to Asriel, he looks into her eyes as he sees a spark. She leans into his ear as whispers.

" _I think it is now… time you pay up what you kept me from having… all… this… time."_ She says heatedly as she stands up and begins to pull Asriel up stairs who smiles.

"As you wish dear..." He replies as they go up the first set of stairs. Caroline saw them go up as she shakes her head before calling out.

"Have a nice _night_ dears! Try not to over _work_ yourselves!" She yells towards the stairs as a pair of screams could be heard.

" _MOTHER STOP IT! LEAVE US ALONE!"_ Frisk's voice yelling down stairs as she laughs, however misfortune strikes as she hears a baby crying suddenly. She sighs as she makes her way to Fana's room which the door was slightly left open at this time.

' _Ah well I deserve this… I have too much fun teasing those two… oooh I wonder if they are gonna end up giving me grandchildren now! Oh I can't wait!'_ She smiles brightly at the thought of a few new children to spoil.

The night goes quiet as everyone soon goes to bed, silence rang in the house as the day finally came to a calming end. A feeling of joy spreads over the home as everyone preserves their memory of this day.

/Frisk's dreamscape/

Frisk found her self standing along side Asriel outside, the weather was warm as she smiles, her hand in Asriel's a she watches a child play.

"This is nice… it feels even more nice to finally share this dream world with you… even though it… is nothing compared to our real lives." He says as Frisk nods. She had invited him into her dreams that night so they could enjoy the dreams together. The child ahead of them playing happily suddenly turns to them and runs up. He looked to be only six, however Frisk couldn't see him very well even as he got closer it was real fuzzy looking.

"Mama! Papa, come play with me!" The voice sounded familiar, Frisk tries to place it as her head starts to ache. Asriel notices something wrong as he looks to her.

"Hey, Frisk you alright?!" He asks as she shakes her head.

"No… ugh my head… it hurts so much. What is.. AH" She collapses to her knees as the world darkens, she looks up no longer to see the child, a pain in her chest as thunder roars. A flash of lightning goes by as suddenly a man who appears to be eighteen stands before them, his eyes look upon them with annoyance, and hatred.

"You… mother are just an abomination… you abandoned me… you and father _both_ left me!" He says angrily, his face still fuzzy as his golden eyes pierce through the dark. "You promised to protect me… if it was not for my lord… I would have died thanks to you… NOW I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, AND I WILL CARRY OUT MY LORD'S WISH!" He screams as he charges forth, Asriel narrows his eyes as he tries to move forwards to block the man, however the world shatters.

/Real world/

Frisk woke up suddenly her eyes wide as cold sweat covered her, the sun was out and peering through their windows as tears began to form. Asriel woke up a moment later as he quickly wraps his arms around her.

"Hey, it is alright! Calm down Frisk… it was just a dream." He says as her tears fall.

"B-But what if… I am a bad mother?! What if I do fail my child… Asriel… that scares me more than anything… to fail my family like that! I don't wan-" Asriel shuts her up by locking lips, he breaks apart as he looks at her.

"Don't worry, you will never be a bad mother." He says as continues to hug onto, his own worries flow into his mind.

' _Is this my fault? Because I- No. There has to be a reason.. that child… I don't know why… but felt so familiar… as if I had met them… almost… like Seizon's. It could be because they were both young. It is not uncommon for that to happen.'_ He says to himself, his own heart racing in fear as it felt so real, and when the world shattered he felt like he was falling into death's arms. The cold feeling was not pleasant at all.

Frisk continued to shake as Asriel held onto her for an hour before there was a knock on the door. Asriel stands up as he walks over to his dresser before finding a pair of boxers he didn't remember having, they were rainbow colored with stars covering them, not being picky right then he slips them on as he walks up to the door and opens it to see Ruby.

Ruby was looking the otherway as she was waiting, upon hearing the door opens she turns to be greeted by a half-nude monster, she blushes as she looks away.

"Sorry if I woke you..." She says with a slight cough as Asriel shakes his head.

"It is fine… we were already awake… a rather bad dream unfortunately. So what is it Ruby?" Ruby clears her throat as she turns to Asriel looking him in the eyes.

"I would like it if you and Frisk… could see if you might learn some more of Seizon's… world. He told me he went ahead and told you both of where he came from." Asriel nods as he smiles.

"Sure thing… we can talk with him a bit, I am sure it will be a great way to get our minds off what happened this morning." He says as Ruby looks worried.

"Want to tell me about it?" She asks as Asriel looks over to see Frisk still staring at the floor, barely starting to get out of bed. He sighs as he steps out in nothing, but his boxers into the hallway. He leans against the door as he rests his head back looking up.

"Well… we were sharing a dream together for the first time… and I am glad I was there to wake up soon after Frisk did… what we saw… was the fear of any future parent… or even parent. To fail their child… we saw a child… no older than six… he asked us to play, but before anything could happen, the world changed and before us stood a young man of eighteen… saying we abandoned them… calling Frisk an abomination… then talking about some… _lord…_ I fear that this was no dream though..." He says as he looks at Ruby seriously. "I want you to do anything you can to enhance the runes around the house, I know Merz placed them around, however I want them secured and I want this place to be locked down from Heltin's magic like a fortress on a high alert. We plan to have a child… and if we do have one… well I want this place to be the safest place in the city for Frisk and our child." He says seriously as Ruby nods.

"I will get Merz to assist me in that… I will only tell him for now until you tell me otherwise…. Now please go put on some clothes and check up on Frisk… it feels weird talking to you like this." She says as Asriel chuckles, he turns around and enters the room and out of the corner of Ruby's eyes she sees wording on the back of his multi-colored star decorated boxers. 'Isn't it Delicious?' She couldn't hold back the snicker as the second he closed the door she broke down laughing.

' _OH GOD! Where did he GET THOSE?! HAHAHA oh oh… oh god I got to tell Toriel and Caroline!'_ She thought as she quickly ran off as Asriel opened the door.

"What the… Ruby?! What was that a laughter about?!" He yells as he sees her cloak going down stairs. He sighs as he closes the door and walks over to his dresser gathering a pair of blue jeans and a green T-shirt. "I feel like someone is playing a prank on me…" He says to no one as he looks to Frisk, she hadn't moved any since he first saw her as he walks up to her kneeling down before her and lifting her head up to look at him in the eyes.

"Frisk… please do not worry about it. Alright?" He asks as she gently nods. He smiles as he gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now… lets get you dressed, Ruby asked us to talk to Seizon to at least learn of his world." He says as Frisk gentle smiles at that idea. To learn of something else and focus on something they could change instead of worrying about their parental fears. She gets up and walks over to her dresser as she pulls out a pair of panties and a bra before having Asriel assist her in hooking it.

She gets a pair of winter jeans and a long sleeved purple sweater on as she looks to Asriel with a gentle smile, her right hand gentle rubbing the ring Asriel put on her left hand yesterday.

"I am as ready as I can ever be dear..." Asriel chuckles as he looks at her.

"Come on… no need to take it so serious… Frisk. I don't want anything to change just cause we got married, the only difference I want there to be… is how open we are about our feelings… I want us to never get misunderstand each other ever again." He says as she chuckles.

"Alright, well… let us go learn of what happened to us or at least to the world we live from Seizon." She says as she opens the door, laughter could be heard from down stairs as she raises an eyebrow before walking out of the room and heads down. Asriel follows her as they make their way down they hear Ruby's voice.

"I kid you not… his boxers literally said 'Isn't that delicious'! Oh my goodness… I.. don't think this could be any-" She stops as she hears their footsteps from the stairs. Frisk and Asriel look her as Ruby and Caroline looks at Asriel before, Ruby bursts into laughter. "F-Frisk!" She manages to get out as she looks to Frisk who raises an eyebrow. "D-Did you get him those boxers hes wearing right now?! The ones that… HAHAHA oh goodness! The ones that say 'Isn't that Delicious'?" She says with a large smile on her face as Frisk's face flushes red.

"uh… Azzy… come here." She says as Asriel's eye twitches as he walks up to Frisk, whom quickly peers into the back of his pants to see said boxers as she snickers. "Oh wow… uh Az…" She leans in as she begins to whisper. _"Those… I got for our nights… I guess you… were pretty tired to not check them thoroughly before you slipped em on?"_ She asks as Asriel's eye twitched even more. He looks at Ruby as she laughs.

" **Tell anyone else… and you will regret this very day..."** His voice drops with anger dripping from it, as Ruby and Caroline froze the room dropped several degrees as frost began to radiate off Asriel, his magic seeping out through his fists that were clenched. Frisk begins to push him out of the room.

"Y-Yeah… please do not tell anyone else of that… Please you two!" She says as she pushes Asriel to the door and ushering him out before leaving her self.

/Outside/

Seizon was sitting on a bench wrapped up in a hooded jacket that Caroline lent him, it was one of Frisk's smaller jackets that no longer fit her. It was a deep blue color, underneath that he wore a deep red shirt that belonged to Mazerin, and his winter jeans that he arrived with. He hears the door open as he turns to see Frisk and Asriel walk out of the house, Frisk looks to Asriel as she gently taps his face.

"Hey Azzy, calm down alright?! Damn I have never seen you so easily angered like that… but I don't think they will say anything… that was pretty scary." She says as Asriel sighs as he calms down, the magic recedes she looks at him and smiles. "Though I will say, you… angry. Sounds rather exciting… what ever happened that night one year ago… really changed us both huh?" She says Asriel smiles as he chuckles.

"Yeah… though I have to say… to see us finally stop being so naive… 'Don't kill' motto of ours… was gonna get _us_ killed… god we were stupid." He says as Frisk nods as she leans against him.

"No joke… I mean… we got _sick_ at the idea of killing… then again… we had just been stuck with the Underground's system for… at least a year. Remember I said I entered the underground when it was winter… it was the end of the year right then… but it was summer when we got out. I still don't understand that, however we got other things to worry about… like a certain young man who has been waiting on us." She says as she looks over to Seizon who smiles.

' _I feel so much better today… the dream last night, yes. I can live very peacefully here. R- no Ruby, you really did say… that I will be a million times happier where I properly belong… I look forwards to the days ahead.'_ Seizon mentally says as he walks forwards to them.

"Howdy! My King and Queen. How are you this beautiful morning?" He asks as they smile.

"Seizon, please just call us Frisk and Asriel. There is no need for formalities with us. We rather like the casual feel to our names." Frisk says as Asriel speaks up.

"Yeah, we… would rather the formalities be for very important events." Asriel says as Seizon nods as he understands.

"Alright, I will refer to you both as Frisk and Asriel. So Ruby said you two would be asking questions of _my_ world? I will tell you what I can." He says as he sighs. "Unfortunately there is not much I can tell you as… most of my world was destroyed." He Finishes as Frisk and Asriel look at each other and nod.

"Alright let us take a walk while we discuss this then, to the woods?" She asks as Asriel and Seizon nod. They begin walking out towards the forest from the front of the house. "So Seizon, did you have family?" She asks as Seizon sighs.

' _I may as well give them something… It will help me adjust.'_ "Yes, I had an older sister figure, she was my aunt. She was not much older than me." He says as he frowns. "Unfortunately… she gave her life so I could return here. I will miss her dearly." _'For now… I will see her again soon here as well.'_ Frisk nods as she smiles.

"I am sorry to hear that, if it is in the future, perhaps you will see her again, though this time things will be differently." Frisk says as Seizon nods.

"That would be nice." He says as Asriel looks at him.

"So, what happened… why is Frisk the only one left alive..." He asks as he wants to know what happen Seizon tightens his fists as he stops, they had managed to make it out of the fence and halfway to the forest.

" _Heltin,_ he had managed to get enough power from someone, and he brutally murdered you… right in front of Frisk. I was two at the time, my guardian… came home after she was forced to use forbidden magic. She had sacrificed her gifts, to put her in permanent stasis, me and my cousin… we were devastated at Frisk's falling the entire time we lived with her." He said as Asriel growls.

"I will make sure to put Heltin a hundred feet underground once we break past his connection to the timelines..." He says as Seizon felt a wave of dread flow over him from Asriel.

' _I-Is that… WAS that… what Ruby told me about?! What the hell… was that?! So much anger flowed like a wave from the ocean during a hurricane.'_ He mentally said as he felt fear slightly from the man, Frisk bumps Asriel's arm roughly.

"Calm down! Your putting so much of your magic into your aura that your scaring Seizon!" She sternly said as Asriel flinches.

"My apologies, I still have issues controlling my anger Seizon." He replies as Seizon feels it recede and a calming flow from Frisk flows over him.

"I-It is quite alright, I am just not used to this… 'aura' you speak of." He says as Frisk smiles.

"We can talk more about that la-" She stood up straight as she narrows her eyes. "We got company… now of all times this is fantastic way of spending my day after getting married." She says as Asriel growls lowely as suddenly fireballs fly out from no where leaving melted rows of snow revealing a group of six human, their eyes glowing with a purple glow as they run off, Frisk deciding not to let them go charges after them as another group goes appears soon after attacking Asriel.

This group of twelve begins to attack with lightning as Asriel is forced to block, he turns to Seizon as he yells.

"RUN, GO FIND FRISK! I CAN HANDLE THESE GUYS, BUT THEY ARE LIKELY LEADING HER TO A TRAP!" He screams as Seizon nods before charging after the direction Frisk went.

Asriel growls as his left hand burns brightly with multiple colors of flames before a gauntlet appears over it.

"You fucked with the wrong newly weds!" He growls out as his eyes shine brightly before he places his hand forwards blasting a large beam incinerating a part of the forest along side the twelve magic modified humans. He growls as that was too easy. _'Fuckers are toying with us! Unless… NO FRISK THEIR PLAN IS TO USE THEIR REAL GROUP AGAINST HER!'_ He charges out as he follows the direction Frisk went.

Asriel finds himself pushing into the thicker part of the woods as he narrows his eyes. _'Come on! Where are-'_ Asriel freezes as he feels a sudden burst of power flow from directly in front of him. Something that he had never felt before, an anger and fury that matched his own when Frisk got hurt. He charges forwards as he sees a bright light coming off Seizon, Magic pouring off him in insane amounts.

" **MOTHER!"** Seizon's voice screams out as he bursts forwards.

/A few moments earlier/

Seizon was panting as he continued to follow Frisk as best as he could, the numerous amount of trees and unfamiliarity of the land not assisting in his endeavor. He push forwards as he hears the sound of fire and lightning in the air, he soon sees Frisk blocking several attacks before firing off several fire balls of her own, she launches a large gust of wind knocking several back, however something felt wrong as he soon felt a subtle surge in power his eyes widen as before he could do anything, three large creatures stand up and blast Frisk to the ground with red lightning strikes. The creatures stood over twelve feet tall and were covered in a black mist, their disfigured forms look similar to demonized dragons.

Seizon's eyes rested on Frisk's form as his mind wanders back to his own past, seeing Frisk unconsious in Ruby's arms in his own timeline, Ruby looking like she was in her late eighties. He felt something snap, he started to growl as magic flowed into his body at in incredible rate.

A light flowed off him as his eyes shined brightly, the snow around him started to melt as a sudden pulse of energy shoots from him as he screams out.

" **MOTHER!"** He screams as he bursts forwards, his power forcing his body into a change as he changes from his human body into that of a small lean fox monster, his fur black with red as his golden eyes shine brightly. His voice deepens as he growls out his right paw extends with claws in hand as he goes into a blind fury.

" **LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE, AND DIE!"** He screams out as he rips through the first group of purple eyed humans as their bodies are ripped in half, he continues forwards as he swings his left hand sending the next ground flying with wind magic that throws them into trees, their bodies making a loud snapping noise upon impact, the large creatures run forwards as he stands over Frisk, his eyes glaring with anger as he looks back up at them, he grabs the first one with his right hand as he moves his left hand to it's arm as he rips the arm off it's body, the mist begins to dissipate quickly from the arm as he clenches his left hand into a fist and slams it through the chest causing it to explode into dust, the next two come at him from both sides as suddenly twists quickly, the second he stops the creatures are thrown back as they explode just a mere second before hitting the ground. He growls out as he bends down and hugs onto Frisk.

" **PLEASE WAKE UP… MOTHER WAKE UP!"** Seizon screams as he hugs tightly onto Frisk, Asriel watches from the side as his mind proccesses what is going on.

' _M-Mother… just… who is this… kid? Is… he… really… Frisk's kid… does… that mean he… is my… son?'_ He thinks as he walks forwards, stepping on a branch Seizon looks up growling, however upon seeing Asriel he frowns as he cries.

" **Father… Help me..."** He says as his voice gets tired, his eyes slowly dim some as he falls unconscious next to Frisk. Asriel slowly walks up next to them as Seizon slow reverts back to his human form. He bends down as he lifts Seizon over his left shoulder, and pulls Frisk up with his right arm as he begins to make the slow trek back to the house his mind repeating the words Seizon said.

It was a thirty minute trip back to the sight of the house, Sans was walking by as he noticed Asriel and quickly moved to assist him, he helps him by taking Seizon off his shoulder as Asriel lifts Frisk up all the way into his arms, not saying a word as he leads the way into the house. They are both taken to the living room where he checks over Frisk and sighs as he learns that she was knocked unconscious by the knock back of what ever magic hit her. Seizon was suffering from a high depletion of magic… he nearly used it all up. He sighs as he watches over them, Ruby joins him for a while to ask him what happened.

"I… don't know… the moment I caught up to them… everything… just lost sense…" Asriel says as Ruby raises an eyebrow, he looks down to his own hands before he looks to Seizon. "He… called Frisk… mother…. Before he passed out… he called me father… I… don't… know what to think… my mind… is a mess right now Ruby..." He says as Ruby gives him a gentle hug.

"Seizon… will explain everything when he wakes, he will know he has no choice, but explain everything..." She says as she gets up, Asriel sits there for another hour before Frisk groans, she sits up as she looks to Asriel.

"Azzy… what… happened where are we?" She asks as he sighs.

"Home… I brought you and Seizon nearly all the way here, before Sans saw me and helped me the rest of the way." He says as he looks to Seizon. He sighs as he looks to Frisk. "Seizon should be awake soon, I transferred some of my magic to him… after he nearly killed himself taking care of the enemies that brought you down I am going to guess… I saw… some creatures though… Heltin must be expanding his army to other worldly beings now..." He says as he watches Seizon, Frisk looks at him worriedly.

"What is wrong Asriel?" She asks as she looks at him. He does not reply as he looks at Seizon. _'Did… something happen?'_ She asks her self as Asriel continues to question everything.

' _I don't understand… why would he hide it from us… was he afraid? Did he just get enraged and see his real parents in us? Or… was he truly afraid… because of what happened to Frisk… was he afraid that we would reject him? I mean he lost us both only at the age of two… that makes sense… he was afraid of reject… he was just like me. How could I not see the signs that he was our child? The howdy… the shyness… the white hair and golden eyes? God I feel like an idiot...'_ He sighs as he watches over Seizon for another two hours, Frisk watches with him as Seizon soon groans. He sits up as he frowns.

"Your awake..." Asriel says as Seizon looks over to Frisk and Asriel sitting there next to where was laid down on the couch. Asriel had a worried look along side the look that wanted answers. He sighs as he smiles slightly.

"Yeah… I guess I owe you another apology… eh? Father..." He says as Frisk's eyes widen as Asriel's narrow.

"Yes… yes you do… and an explanation." He says as Seizon sits properly on the couch as he sighs.

"Well.. Frisk… Asriel… My name is Seizon Kein Dreemurr. Prince of the Sio'ta."

/Break/

WELL WHAT A SHOW, holy fuckery on a train wreck! I hope you all enjoyed this read and please do not forget to Review, Fav, follow if you haven't!

Next time on Journeytale!

"The son of the future, now the Past?" What will happen? Find out in chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17 Families

Chapter 17: Families…

*AN: Yes I know from the first line I pulled a silly, don't judge me! Here have some salt to throw at your rival to blind them…

 _/Last time… on Journeytale…/_

" _Your awake…"_

" _Yeah… guess I owe you another apology… eh? Father…"_

" _Yes… yes you do… and an explanation."_

" _Well… Frisk… Asriel… My name is Seizon Kein Dreemur. Prince of the Sio'ta."_

/Present time/

Asriel sighs as he looks at Seizon, he looks at him with worry as he prepares to ask his question, Frisk was right next to him with confusion as Seizon sighs and frowns. Seizon looks to the ground as Asriel begins to speak.

"Seizon, why not just tell us? Why… hide who you were?" Asriel asks as Seizon's head pops up, his voice was worry, and slightly hurt.

"I… I never got to know the either of you… I was afraid of what kind of people you were. Ruby told me… well my Ruby. She told me of many things about you… Father… she said you were the scariest person she knew, and that you were a force to be reckoned with. Mother… she said you couldn't have been more alive when you found out you were with me… I was afraid… that it was all a lie to make me feel happy." He says as his eyes tear up.

"All I ever wanted was to have you both back… Ruby gave me that chance… but… I was still afraid… I had the weight of changing the world for the better in my hands… out of everyone… the only group left to fight Heltin from my time… was Fana, Ruby, and me… the rest all died when I was just barely born." He says as suddenly a pair of arms wrap around him.

"To… think I was afraid of being a bad mother my self…" Frisk says as she hugs onto him, his eyes widen as she smiles. "You can stay here… with us, even though it will take some adjustment… and time. I would gladly like to get to know the son… I have yet to have." She says as Asriel sighs.

"You know, I think my original statement about you still stands Frisk… everyone that isn't out to get us… if they have had a bit of a rough life you take them in as a stray pup." He says as he stands up before smiling and joining in the hug. "Though I would too, like to get to know you more… the fact is, your here now… even though your just a few years younger than us. Like Frisk said, some time… some adjustment.. and I think we can get along fine… though." Asriel says as Seizon nods.

"I-I am a g-glad… that I got this chance..." Seizon says sobbing against them, feeling happy that his fears were just that, fears. They stay hugging until Seizon passes out, Asriel sighs as he lets go and Frisk lies him back down. Asriel walks off as Frisk sits next to the couch looking at him.

Asriel comes back a few moments later with a blanket as he lays it over Seizon, Frisk stands up as she walks outside with Asriel following her. They walk into the snow as they make their way the bench outside, just near the front of the house.

"This… is all so much, and there is more for us to learn… things are going to change for us you know?" She says as Asriel nods, they look at the sky as they arrive, Asriel takes a seat as Frisk sits in his lap, moving his hand to her stomach as she smiles. "I… would really like to continue trying for that child even more now Asriel…" She says as Asriel wraps his other arm around her and embraces her.

"Yeah… to think, that we would of likely been successful somewhat, if Heltin didn't ruin everything. It brings me the need to grow stronger… that also means Heltin has gained a lot of power recently… we need to prepare." He says as the sound of snow crushing under someone's weight gets closer.

"Need to prepare for what?" Chara's voice calls out as Asriel sighs. Chara stood next to them as he looks at Asriel with a questioning look.

"For Heltin, I say we have about a year at the least. Before he makes his move we learned hes gotten a lot stronger from Seizon… strong enough that he will kill me soon if we don't do something." He says as Chara snaps.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let him even let this life be ruined!" He yells out as Frisk chuckles. She leans over and ruffles Chara's hair. "Hey!" Frisk smiles.

"I know you mean well Chara, however this is-" Frisk is cut off as someone crashes in front of them.

"Is all out fight! Don't think we are just gonna stand by and let you handle this your self!" Teina's voice comes from the snowy smoke cover as it clears she is standing there pointing at the two of them. "I Don't care if I have to drag you both from your graves kicking and screaming! We are not gonna just sit around and let you get your selves killed by fighting alone!" Frisk looks at Teina as she pauses the conversation in her mind.

"Where… did you come from Teina?" She asks with worry as soon three others run up panting.

"I heard Chara yelling about Heltin, then I figured you two were thinking something stupid, and behold by the time I get close I hear you say those selfless words of yours!" She says getting onto Frisk and Asriel. Who both feel the pressure of their friends staring at them.

"S-Seriously?" Penny was leaning over panting as she looks up at Frisk and Asriel. "W-What is with you two, and all this selfless sacrificing you two think of we are your friends! We will be by your side till the end!" She says as she continues to pant. Jake next to her was no better off as he was heavily panting as well.

"You two are the most idiotic friends, we have ever seen." He says as he looks at them standing straight. "You have to be absolutely stupid to think we will just accept everything blindly." He says as smiles.

"Indeed, it wouldn't be like us if call our selves your friends, if we just let you do something stupid." Fenor says as he places his hand on Penny's should as she stands straight with a bit of a blush on her face. "We wouldn't have been able to find those we care about if it weren't for you. you have given us a life we will fight for." He says as Penny nods.

"Hell yeah! That is what I am talking about, Best friends forever right?!" Teina calls out as everyone chuckles.

"You are all too kind..." Asriel says.

"And crazy..." Penny says with a bright smile.

"Not to mention stubborn as hell." Jake finishes as he looks at them. Frisk stands up as she looks to her friends.

"Alright, we understand. We won't do anything stupid with out you all" She says as their smiles grow at Frisk's words. Frisk gives a sigh, she looks over to Asriel. He stands up as he looks at everyone.

"Alright, now that is out of the way… I think we have something we should talk about... Seizon." He says as their friends look at them with a questioning look.

Chara had seen Seizon a bit, but has not really questioned anything, figuring it is just a new friend that needed a place to go after another accident caused by Heltin.

"What about the new kiddo, buddy?" Sans's voice comes as they all turn to see him walking up with Papyrus. Asriel motions them all to come inside.

"I… no we will explain once inside…" Asriel says as he leads them inside, he lets a sigh as he leads them to the living room where Seizon was resting.

"Take a seat, Frisk will you get Caroline, Mom, Egel, and Dad?" He asks as she nods she quickly walks off as he takes a seat next to Seizon, everyone looks at him wondering what happened.

Frisk walks in a few moments later with both of their parents following behind her, she takes a seat next to Asriel as Egel speaks up.

"Asriel, Frisk. What is going on that you needed to pull everyone here?" He asks curiously, though slightly annoyed for some unknown reason.

"Well… we learned something about Seizon..." Frisk says as she rests her hand on his head as she sighs. "Something you all should know as… we will need to get strong even more so now." She says as Asriel stands up.

"Earlier… Sans had assisted me in getting Seizon and Frisk into the house as we were attacked." He says as Frisk nods.

"He was able to create a new kind of Dragon-like demon, they stand over twelve feet tall. However that is not the biggest news..." She says as she looks to Seizon.

"...we learned that Seizon is not only from the future recently, but we also learned that. _He,_ is our _son_ from the 'said' future. He is Seizon Kein Dreemurr." He says as he gives a gentle smile. "I would like to say… that this surprise is honestly nice… however what he has told us is terrifying." Asriel finishes as he takes a seat, Sans taking this as a serious ordeal looks at them.

"How terrifying are we talking about? Like Frisk or you dying? Or we win a terrifyingly close victory though at the loss of everyone?" He says as Asriel narrows his eyes.

"The end of everyone of us; Terrifying. In his final hour there, Fana and Ruby were the only others there with him, and Ruby was no longer able to fight as she gave up her power to put Frisk into a stasis, after I died." He says as everyone's eyes had a look of pain in them as they look at Seizon.

"We will learn more when he wakes… however I would like everyone to try and get to know Seizon. He deserves it, he never got to meet Chara, either of our parents, no one really." He says as Caroline smiles.

"Gadly, to think you will have a wonderful child such as this, I knew you-" Asriel sighs as he looks away. "What is the matter did I say something wrong?" Caroline asks with worry.

"We… were taken from his life when his was two years old..." Caroline's widen.

"Oh my, I am so sorry! Oh gosh I should have been more considerate… so you still worry that you will end up as bad parents, don't worry! I know you will be great parents!" She says trying to be apologetic for speaking up like she did as she felt like was inconsiderate of the fact that Seizon was from the past so they had no idea what his life was like.

"It's fine mother, I feel more ready to know I will have a kid. So, will you all help us out? We need to prepare even more cause Heltin is going to be strong enough to kill Asriel as he is now by the time we have a child and they grow up to the age of two. Also we need to be prepare to protect all of you, as… from what we figured, all of you will die around the time of his or her birth. We are not sure when we do have a child if it will be the same gender as Seizon." Frisk says as she looks over to Asriel. A new voice speaks out making them all jump as they look to the door.

"He also will likely not age for some time." The voice says as Frisk looks to the door to see Ruby. "When I had a talk with him yesterday, I examined him a bit further… hes distorted right now in this timeline, what ever he used as a catalyst caused an unusual side effect of locking him at his age until its the same day as the day he left. His body is dripping with magical energy of unknown type. He didn't use **Alteration Magic** , he used a new type." She says as Frisk looks at her questionable, Asriel stands up as he looks at her.

"So your saying hes gonna be stuck at his current age until the same day he left his world?" He asks as Ruby nods, "Well… that is gonna be awkward for him." He says as he looks down at Seizon.

"Well consider it a gift… if the next is not the same person, well… he basically just got 'get out of jail' card. He would have a family, one that loves him as much, if not more, while at the same time having the same parents. His soul is exactly identical to both of yours. He is definitely your child… just from another timeline." She says with a smile.

Frisk sighs as she looks around, everyone discusses things a while longer until most of everyone goes off to do their own thing. Penny walks up to Frisk as she looks away with a blush on her face.

"Hey… You know that date me and Fenor are going on?" She asks as her face glows red gently as Frisk nods. "Well… to make it less awkward… could you and Asriel join us? You know… make it a double date?" She says as her face flushes a brighter shade of red. Frisk gives a chuckle as she looks to Asriel.

"That sounds like an interesting idea, what do you think Asriel?" Frisk asks as Asriel's smile turns into a large smirk.

"I like it. Sure we will tag along to make this a 'Double Date'. It will be fun, after all if you two have trouble breaking the ice we can do so for ya. I mean golly Penny, I don't think I have ever seen you this flustered or even shy before!" Asriel says as he teases her, Frisk gives a chuckle as Penny gives a pout with her red face.

Everyone clears out as Frisk carries Seizon to a room upstairs near their room. One of the Guest rooms that will be his room from now on. She sighs as she places him down, the room is more or less spartan for now, she and Asriel would have to try and get a few things for him soon, to make him feel more welcomed. Asriel walks in as he wraps his arms around her with a smile before looking at Seizon. He moves his lips to her ear as he whispers.

" _A kid… we will have a kid, I'm happy to know that..."_ He says his voice filled with happiness as Frisk smiles. "Yeah, anyways come on, we can try again later today after the double date… I really want to see how this is going, nothing wrong with a couple of married monsters going out on a date." She says with a smile as Asriel chuckles, they head to their room to get ready as Seizon slept.

Frisk and Asriel walk into their room as Frisk lets out a sigh, her body changing once again as Asriel smirks in amusement, Watching her change into her monster form as he looks at her.

"Hey, why did you change the fur from that burnt orange and gray color? Those were nice too you know." He says as Frisk turns and smiles.

"I wanted to blend into the environment better when I was sparing with Ruby, I kept changing it every so often after I learned trying to find the right colors to stay with forever." Frisk says as Asriel gives a chuckle. Asriel swaps out of his clothes as he grabs one of his suits, dark red with a black undershirt, and a pair of dark red pants. He grabs a pair of black dress shoes as he begins to get dressed. As of late monsters finally had their own shoes. They have been going 'bare foot' as human shoes were too stuffy for their furred feet.

"Well… if you wanted a good pair of colors, you could always swap a few around me and I could pick what fits you..." He says with a smile as he slips on his pants. Frisk gives a gentle laugh as she looks at him. She begins to undress as she looks at him.

"You just want another reason to see me as a monster all the time mister, don't think I can't see through your plan. Perhaps I will though… later. Not now, if I did it now you'd end up pinning me to the bed before long. We got a double date to go to after all." She says as Asriel gives a hearty laugh as he slips on the dark red top over his black undershirt.

"Yeah, yeah. Get changed and lets go. I will be down stairs with them to calm them down." Asriel says as he walks out of the bedroom and closes it behind him. Frisk smiles as she looks through her dresses in her closet.

"Now… what do should I wear?" She says as she peers through them.

/Downstairs/

Fenor was fidgeting in his seat looking next to him was Penny, they were both dressed casually for this date as they decided not to make it a big deal, when Penny told Fenor that she turned it into a double date, he felt slightly more relieved, he had no idea what to do and she obviously was nervous. They hear foots steps, they turn their heads to see Asriel all dressed up fancy like for the 'double date' Fenor felt outclassed for once as Asriel walks up to them.

"Howdy, you two ready?" He says with a smile as they stare at him.

"Asriel… this is not a fancy date, its just a casual double date..." Fenor says as he felt rather embarrassed not to be dressed to impress like Asriel was. Asriel gives a chuckle as he smiles

"Yeah, but me and Frisk really like each other dressed up fancy, so don't mind us. Honestly it gives her a reason to dress up in a dress. She uses it as an excuse as she does not like to dress up girly like you know?" He says as a voice shoots down from the stairwell.

"I heard that mister, be glad your being honest, otherwise you might would have been sleeping on the couch tonight." Frisk's voice says as Asriel chuckles.

"You know… even if was, I would likely wake to find you snuggled up to me in any event." He says as Frisk walks into sight.

She was wearing a dark blue dress with vibrant purple accents on it, She smiles as she sighs looking at Asriel.

"The sad part is your totally right. Anyways you two ready?" Frisk asks as Penny stares at Frisk.

"No fair! Stop one upping me on this!" She says as she pouts, pointing a finger at Frisk, who chuckles as she smiles.

"You know, I think Azzy and me have some outfits that may fit you two, if you would like to get dressed in something a bit more… date worthy." Frisk says with a smile Penny jumps at this.

"I…" Fenor sighs as he smiles. "I was going to decline the offer, however since Penny would like to, I will too, Asriel do you have anything that I may wear?" The feline asks as his eyes wander to Asriel who smiles.

"Alright come on up you two, I will help Fenor pick something out then you girls can have the room to your selves. Sound good?" Asriel asks as Frisk nods.

"Thanks Azzy. Come on Penny, lets see what we can find for you this time." She says as she and Penny start towards the stairs as Asriel keeps Fenor back for a second.

"So, you excited?" He asks with a smile. Fenor nods as Asriel starts walking towards the steps.

"Yes, I am. Honestly this is really nerve wrecking… was it like this on your first date with Frisk?" He asks as Asriel gives a nervous chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea, not only was it our first date… I was trying to redeem my self… you and Teina didn't know us back then… but we got into a little fight… and I turned into a huge asshole. One thing led to another, and… well if I didn't fix my mistake… me and Frisk would both be dead… she nearly died… all because I was stupid." He says as he sighs heavily, Asriel looks to the ground as he stops. His hand grips the stairwell railing as a cracking noise is heard from him tightening his grip. His voice quieter as he speaks. _"I never want to be the reason to see Frisk like that ever again… or I will never forgive myself..."_ He says as he sighs and smiles.

"Enough about that, come on kitty we got to get you dressed to impress!" He says as he leads Fenor upstairs with his eyebrow twitching.

"Please do not call me 'Kitty' ever again..." He says as follows Asriel up stairs. They make their way to the room, as they walk in they see Penny and Frisk still looking through the dresses in her closet, Penny was trying to decide as she was impressed at how many dresses Frisk had now. She stops for a second as she looks to Frisk.

"Who knew that trying one dress would end your closet up like this! You have more dresses than my sister!" She says as Frisk chuckles.

"Yeah, mom likes to spoil me a lot…" She says as they continue to pick out a dress as Asriel looks through the suits.

"So how about this one for ya Fenor?" He asks as he pulls out a gray dress suit with a white undershirt. Fenor makes an unsure face as he looks at it as Asriel thinks for a moment, his eyes glint as he smiles. "I got it!" He says as he places the clothing back on the hanger, before he reaches out and grabs dress outfit that was dark brown with a burnt orange undershirt, and a pair of dark brown pants, it had some light gray stripes on it going down. Fenor looks at it as he smiles.

"That one looks nice." Asriel smiles as he grabs a pair of shoes that go along with it. He motions for Fenor to follow him as he leads him to another room as Penny finally decides on a dress.

"That one!" She says as she points to the dress that caught her eye. Frisk chuckles as she pulls it out of the closet.

/Downstairs/

Lucida had just walked into the house as she smiles, she looks around to see anyone only to see Asgore walking through the kitchen.

"Asgore, have you seen Toriel or Caroline?" She asks as Asgore turns to her and shakes his head.

"I believe Caroline is busy taking care of little Fana… she has been acting up a bit today." He says as Lucida sighs.

"I was hoping to have them help me get things for dinner with my family tonight. I love how my son Papyrus has taken an interest in something… however… he needs _more_ work on his cooking… and a bit more diversity." She says as she looks down Asgore smiles as he walks up to the sink and places a cup inside.

"If you want, I can help. I got nothing planned for right now. Me and Asriel are setup to train later this evening with Merz, Ruby, and Frisk." He says as Lucida smiles.

"Thank you, but you don't have to Asgore. I know you have been busy with the work Egel has been giving you with the Monster registration forums. There are so many more monsters than last time that to think that we are still having to register them." She says with a sigh. Asgore smiles as he shakes his head.

"It's no problem. In fact I just finished today's work anyways. Today I only had about twenty forums to take care of." He says with a chuckle.

"Thank you Asgore, It is nice to see the change Frisk has made from the man who wanted to kill humans to someone who I remember." Lucida replies with a large smile.

Asgore walks up to Lucida as they take their leave towards the store.

A few moments later Fenor is walking down dressed in the Dark brown suit with burnt orange undershirt, his burnt orange scarf still around his neck, and finally the dark brown pants and shoes.

"Thanks again for this… your really making this out to feel a bit easier." He says as Asriel smiles.

"No problem Fenor, it will be a nice change of pace to see someone else get embarrassed over something for once." He says as his smile grows as Fenor stares at him.

' _So he is using this as partial entertainment…'_ He thinks as his eye twitches, Asriel laughs at his rather annoyed glare at him.

"Joking, anyways yeah no problem man. It will give me and Frisk to go on a second date and a reason to take Frisk someone nice as well...and speak of the soul." He says as he turns his head to the stairs as a pair of footsteps is heard coming from upstairs.

Another pair of footsteps are heard as well as a pair of voices shoot down the stairs.

"W-What if he doesn't like it?!" Penny's voice calls out unknowingly saying it loud enough for it to echo down stairs.

"You will be fine! You look great! Calm down girl, I swear your more fidgety than _I_ was! And you knew what happened around that time!" Frisk says as the footsteps get closer.

"You two had been together some though! Oh gosh what if I screw this-" Silence was heard as soon they heard Frisk sigh.

"Just, calm down alright… Seriously your overworking your self worrying about it. Just take it one step at a time." Frisk says as the foot steps start to come down stairs.

"R-Right… one… step at a time. Oh gosh my nerves are going crazy..." Penny says as she makes it to the room. She was wearing a shadow blue dress that goes down to past her knees some. It had some white designs on the bottom of the dress. Penny looks to Fenor as she blushes slightly.

"H-Hey… how do I look?" She asks Fenor finds the courage to speak.

"Lovely, now I think we have wasted enough time around here… shall we, get going?" He asks as Frisk nods. Asriel raises up his left hand as a glow is applied to it, the gauntlet slowly appearing over to it.

"Shall we take my ' _shortcut'_?" He says as Frisk gives a chuckle at Asriel for making a jab at Sans's little catchphrase for his teleportation. Penny and Fenor look at Asriel questionably as his gauntlet begins to burn with multiple color flames as he smiles. "Everyone grab on… unlike Sans you need to be in contact with me physically for this to work." He says as Fenor and Penny place their hand on his right shoulder as Frisk slips arm around Asriel's left arm. He chuckles as they all go up in flames leaving the room slightly warmer.

"AAH DID SOMEONE USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER JUST NOW?!" A female voice calls from one of the upstairs bathroom.

/City/

Asriel brings them to a decent sized restaurant near the center of the city.

"Here we are, what a way to start this double date than with some food and small talk?" He says as he looks up to the name.

 **Deliana's UnderCafe**

Frisk looks up and gasps as Penny and Fenor stare with wide eyes. Frisk quickly turns to Asriel with a large smile.

"Hey! Isn't this that place you told me about when we talked at night, over the last year?!" She asks as Asriel nods.

"Yeah, best food around honestly." He says as Fenor speaks up.

"H-Hey! Is this not a bit overly pricey for a first date for us..." He asks as he looks at Asriel who shakes his head. Penny was currently staring at awe as she was currently standing in front of the city's most well known monster-owned building. It was under construction for three months of last year, and at first only monsters went there, until there was a power outage and most of the other restaurants closed down for the time being. This place was powered by its own generator and the lighting was created by the same effect as the Underground, so when the first humans walked in they were greeted by a whole new experience. It ended up bringing in a lot of couples as it was said to feel like your were eating under the stars.

"Nah, I know the owner. I accidentally damaged the building and delayed it a month when Merz pissed me off and I sent him flying… I assisted in the construction and after all that she started to give me a discount, and laughs about it cause she said she didn't like how the original design was going so it was a strike of luck that I did that." He says with a chuckle as Frisk hugs onto Asriel's arm. His gauntlet now gone, as he looks to Frisk, a look in her eyes as he felt like he was staring at death it's self.

" _She didn't FLIRT with you did she..."_ Frisk says smiling as Asriel chuckles.

"She did… once. However then I told her how I was already engaged and… well she apologized quickly." He says as Frisk smiles as the cold feeling leaves.

"Good!" She says as she begins to pull Asriel into the build as Penny quickly grabs Fenor's hand and drags him in as well.

Inside there was a counter with a lady standing at the front.

"Hello and wel- Oh lookie here if it ain't the princess and Prince themselves! How are you doing Asriel?" She asks as smiles brightly at the pair. The woman stood at five foot three, she had a pair of bunny like ears as her dark brown fur looks extremely soft and cuddly. Her dark teal eyes glisten with joy as she sees Frisk and Asriel together.

"Howdy Deliana. Can I get a seat for four?" He asks as She nods. She snaps her fingers as a Whimsun flies in.

"Bel, mind taking our guests to VIP room three?" Asriel's eyes widen.

"Whoa, Deliana, you don-" Deliana smiles as she raises her hand.

"Don't say a word Asriel! This my way of saying congrats on the wedding, and apologizing for not being able to make it. You two and your friends have a nice time alright?" She says as the Whimsun named 'Bel' leads them to a fancier room with more glowing rocks in the ceiling of several times making out several constellations.

The room was small, meant to be private as there was two anchored booth seats with a crystal table in between.

"Here you are, one seat for four. I am Bel, I will be your waiter for this evening. If you need anything please let me know." They say with a bow and gentle smile. Bel looks over to Frisk and Asriel. "As well as a late congragulations on the wedding you two. Everyone has heard about it by now and is ecstatic about the news." They finish as they fly off. Bel comes back a moment later with four menus in their hands. "These are your menus for this evening. I will be back in a bit, or if you make your decisions early press the button on the wall there and I will come and get your order." Bel says as they fly off again.

The room was dark with the only lighting being the gentle lighting from the glow rocks above them. Frisk and Asriel take the right side seats a Penny and Fenor take the left side.

"So you two, how are you feeling right now?" Frisk says with a smile as Penny gently smiles. Frisk could tell she was nervous.

"I… feel really excited and happy." Penny replies as Asriel smiles as Frisk begins to look through the menu.

"As you should, now just relax, things are going to go fine." Asriel says as Penny nods as she takes a deep breath. Fenor does the same as he was being real fidgety in his seat.

"Let us see whats on the menu, Frisk you see anything you like?" Asriel asks as he leans over and shares her menu.

/Northern part of the City./

"Thanks again Asgore, I think we got a bit much don't you think?" Lucida asks as Asgore chuckles.

"Well, I guess we did a bit, but I think we can make something for all of our families with this." Asgore replies as a voice calls out.

"Oh hey! Look its Asgore and Lucida!" A voice calls out as they stop and turn their heads to see Jake and Teina walking up behind them.

"Hello you two, what are you doing out and about?" Asgore asks as Jake smiles.

"Wandering the city, Penny and Fenor went on a double date with Frisk and Az to make it easier on them… being bored, I decided to ask Teina if she would join me for a walk around town." He says as looks at the large goat man before him. Asgore smiles and nods.

"I see, I hope everything is going well today." He says as Jake nods.

"Yeah, need a hand with those groceries?" He asks as Asgore looked like he could drop something at anytime, he even had some bags hanging off his horns.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you both with something like this..." He says as Jake shakes his head.

"Nah its fine, we are happy to help. Right Teina?" He asks as Teina jumps in joy.

"Yeah!"

/Deliana's UnderCafe/

Frisk and Asriel had decided on their meals, and drinks. A Monster soul potion for two, A type of drink that comes in customized glasses in the shape of a monster soul, a drink meant to be shared for advanced couples or married folk, and a pair of orders of Waterfall's Delights. A salmon dish with a side of Shrimp and desert dish of double dutch chocolate cake.

Penny and Fenor were still trying to decide, however they both decide to try and follow Frisk and Asriel's footsteps with the Drink, so they order one of the soul potions, called 'Twin Soul Potion'. A Drink in the glass that has Two hearts one like a monster's and another like a human's. A drink meant for two, and recommend for first time daters.

"How about the Hotland's Breeze?" Fenor suggests as Asriel's eyes widen.

"Uh, I would not recommend that, not for a first timer of this place… I have seen Royal Guards come here often, and even _they_ have tried that and ran away after it burned them badly, its definitely something you should hold off on. If you want something good, Try the Royal Grandeur dish, its got Steak with a side of some oysters, its really good. It also comes with a molten chocolate volcano cake." Asriel says as he assists his friend from making a rather embarrassing decision.

"Uh Frisk… I can't decide… help please?" Penny whispers as Asriel talks to Fenor. Frisk chuckles as she leans over and whispers to Penny.

"Go for the Ruin's Fall, It has a Risotto, with a small about two and half inch burger, and finally for their desert in it, A nice slice of Butter-scotch cinnamon pie. It will definitely give you the 'Underground' Feel, as the pie it self was the first thing I had when I fell down there, baked by Toriel her self, though I doubt it will be as good. It should suffice!" Frisk says as Penny nods.

"Alright… I think I got what I want, how about you Fenor?" She asks as Fenor nods.

"Yeah, I am going to get the Royal Grandeur… it sounds good." He says as Penny nods.

"Yeah, I will go for the Ruin's Fall." Penny says as Asriel reaches over and presses a button on the wall, a few moments later Bel arrives.

"I am to guess you have decided?" Bel asks with a smile as Asriel nods.

"Yeah, we will have two waterfall's delights, a royal grandeur for the feline, and for said feline's date a Ruin's fall. As for drinks we will take a **MSP** and they will have a **TSP**." He says as Bel nods with a cheerful smile.

"Alright coming right up you four, it won't be long. I will leave the menus here in case you want to order something else later." Bel says as they fly off. Penny looks at Asriel as she looks worried.

"Are you sure you we can afford this?! I mean just our two dinners cost over a hundred bucks! All four plus our drinks brings it about to three hundred! This place is really expensive Asriel!" Penny says worriedly, afraid they can't afford it.

"It's fine, I'm telling ya we are fine. Besides Asgore has been giving me my allowance still and I have plenty to spend… I may have… what over ten thousand saved up? Dad gets a really nice check and just gives me so much so I can have plenty for anything Frisk and me need, though I am sure Egel has a secret account setup for Frisk…" He says as he looks to Frisk who shrugs.

/Seizon/

Seizon was restlessly jerking around in his sleep mumbling frantically.

/ _Seizon's Dream/_

 _Asgore was on his knee panting with trident in hand as he looks up, blood staining his white fur on his face as he glares at a being that was blurry._

" _Man, he was not kidding when he said you all would be a push over!" He says as he looks around._

 _Jake was out cold as he laid on his back as Teina continously tries to wake him up._

" _COME ON JAKE PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS ME! PLEASE!" She screams as the figure chuckles, The figure lifts his hand as dust flies off it._

" _That stupid skeleton bitch and small armless brat was so weak… and yet you barely put up a fight with that other brat… so damn pitiful." He says as he walks up to Asgore before raising his fist and punching him down causing him to fall face first into the snow. "Time to DIE!" He cheers as a large spike spins into existance above Asgore before dropping down and impaling him through the skull, his body goes limp as the dust flies away._

" _Time to finish this… don't need these two brats to be around the boss says, I will destroy their bodies entirely..." He says as he snaps his fingers. A large mist like dragon head appears as it fires off a large burst of fire._

" _JAKE!" Teina screams as they are burned alive and killed, as the flames die down nothing is left, not even ashes._

" _Ah what fun… time to go hunt down the other brats then I can head home..." He says as he walks off._

 _/Reality/_

Seizon snaps up panting as he quickly jumps out of the bed and runs out of the room.

He makes his way downstairs as runs past Caroline.

"Seizon?! Where are you going?! Come back here!" Caroline shouts as she runs after him, Seizon is out the front door before she knows it as he runs out into the could barefoot. "Oh no, I need to call Frisk, this is not good!" She says as she quickly heads up the first set of stairs and heads to Her and Egel's room to get her phone.

Seizon was running as quickly as he could as he makes his way into the city.

' _No! That was just like Ruby told me, Jake, Teina, Asgore, Lucida, and a kid named 'Monster Kid' all dies! I got to stop this!'_ He says to himself as he ignores the bitter cold feeling on his feet.

/Northern City/

Jake and Teina were carrying a few bags of groceries helping Asgore and Lucida carry them back to the main house.

"It's still hard to believe that Frisk and Asriel got married! I can't wait for that day to come for me!" Teina exclaims as she talks to Lucida whom smiles at her.

"I bet so. I know you will make that lucky man, or monster very happy when you find them." Lucida says as she looks at her.

"You really think so?!" Lucida nods as Teina cheers in happiness. Asgore and Jake chuckle as they look back at the two.

"It looks like the ladies are enjoying themselves." Asgores says as Jake nods.

"Yeah, I hope Fenor is taking good care of Penny..." Asgore smiles as he gives a chuckle.

"I am sure he is, why the worry?" Jake looks down as he frowns.

"I don't know, just this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen." He says with a sigh as a new voice startles him.

"YO! Jake, Teina hows it goin?!" Monster kid yells as he runs up to the group of four.

"Oh hey MK, what are you doing out here alone?" Jake asks. Monster kid now stood at five foot exactly, he still had no arms and seemed proud of it.

"Nothing much, just on my daily jog, Then I saw you four. So I decided to take a break and come see whats up!" He says with a large smile as Jake returns it.

"Hey Monster Kid! How have you been?!" Teina Asks as she walks up with a smile.

"Real good Teina, Thanks for asking! Mind if I walk with you all for a while?" MK asks as Jake shakes his head.

"No problem whats so ever, it's nice to have friends with you after all." He says as MK cheers.

"Yo! Right?!" He says as they continue their walk for a bit more.

They walk along side the sidewalk as they come near a clearing by the woods as something felt off to Jake, he couldn't shake it.

' _Whats going on… something feels wrong! Really really wrong!'_ He thinks to him self as he looks at Teina, he felt his body scream at him to grab her and duck, and he felt his body do so as he instinctively screamed out.

"GET DOWN!" He shouts as he drops what he has and grabs Teina before dropping to the ground a few feet away from Monster kid who is unfortunately hit by a large blast of magic. Jake looks back hoping hes okay, only to see nothing there anymore. Asgore had grabbed and moved Lucida out of the way of the blast as they were safe.

' _No! MK, damn it… who just attacked us?!'_ Jake screamed in his head as a voice calls out.

"Damn, got some really good instincts buddy!" He calls out, Jake turns and narrows his eyes, the man before him stood as mist like flames flowed off him, he looked a lot like Sans, only with darker bones and his right eye was glowing a menacing red. "Why don't you get up… and shake my hand buddy? Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" He says as his smirk grows sadistically.

"Who are you!?" Jake demands as he gets up Teina glares at him with fury in her eyes. Asgore was slowly standing up as Lucida assisted him. His large size did nothing to help.

"Me? Well you can call me Geo. And I am your executioner for the day!" He says with a cheer. As Jake stares him down he goes for his sword only to realize he left it at home today.

' _Damn it of all days to go unarmed!'_ He says to himself as a large bone shoots up towards him. Only for the man to jump up and land on it as it sticks out of the ground.

"Damn you monster, HOW DARE YOU MIMIC MY SON'S IMAGE AND HARM THOSE WHO ARE INNOCENT!" Lucida screamed in fury as Geo chuckles.

"Well I dare, because I am! I was created to mimic 'Sans's' image so that when people see me do wrong GUESS WHO TAKES THE BLAME?!" He says with his smile as he looks at Lucida.

"JAKE TEINA!" Seizon's voice calls out as Geo turns his head, his eyes widen as his smirk grows. Jake looks over as well as he sees Seizon.

' _No! Not Seizon, If he gets hurt Frisk and Asriel will not be happy!'_ He says to himself as he tries to stand only to feel a sudden weight come over him, his body locks up as he barely manages to look at Teina who is in no better condition.

"WELL LOOKIE HERE IF IT AIN'T THE PRINCE HIMSELF!" Geo shouts as Seizon stops recognizing the voice. His eyes widen with fear as he looks up to see Geo smiling down on him.

"Well, how was the trip back through time?! It felt fucking awesome when I was sent back! Was it the same way for you?!" He says as Seizon growls.

"YOU, How are you here?!" He demands as Geo chuckles.

"Well, we mimicked you! Only I managed to get through just a day ago, and boy to see Lord Heltin's face as surprised as it was, was well worth it! Too bad everyone else died… oh well he will just have to make them all over again… after he kills each and everyone of you..." He says with a smile as Seizon Growls. "But hey! It stopped _my_ lord heltin from coming here himself… He can't travel without ruining all his plans… so I will just have to make sure he grows stronger than ever before!" Geo says with a maniacal laughter. He turns back as he leaps off the bone after Asgore and Lucida as Seizon goes after him. Geo turns mid air and sticks his hands out as another large blast of magic is shot out, this time at Seizon.

The magic glowed a dark blue as Seizon charges straight into it with fury burning in his eyes.

"Seizon!" Jake shouts as his eyes widen in fear, only to be surprised as the magic flows by to see Seizon fine, his clothes lightly singed. What surprised him even more is now he stood there with black fur and an orange secondary color as he growls out.

"You will pay for everything GEO! I Refuse to let Heltin ruin everything again!" He shouts as his eyes glow golden, he leaps forwards after Geo only for the dark skeleton to stick his foot straight up in time to hit Seizon in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Geeze, you really have not learned when not to attack… your stupid defect of your magic really makes your attack patterns really easy to read!" He shouts as he grabs Seizon by the head and flings him into the woods. "Now where was I?" He says as he turns back to Lucida who stares at him angrily, only to be sent flying back as a large darkened bone shoots up and smacks her in the jaw.

"Lucida! I do not know what you want… yet this end here!" Asgore says as he calls upon his spear as he charges forth, Geo dodges the attacks casually as Asgore attacks with a flurry of swings. Asgore smirks as his eyes glow gently, hidden by the bright glow of the snow and light as One attack manages to hit Geo that sends him flying.

' _Damn I forgot, Blue means stop! If he hits me like that too much it will seriously weaken my link to teleport back to the hide out and I could be stuck in this washed up city...'_ Geo growls as he flips onto his knee sliding back in the snow as he launches forwards only to dodge several bone attacks that raise out of the ground. He snarls as he turns quickly and sticks his hand out before grabbing Lucida by the head.

"Die! I don't need more shit from the likes of a bitch like you!" He growls as he tighten his fist as she screams in pain before she goes limp, his hand fully closes instantly crushing her skull entirely as her body turns to dust, a gentle breeze causes the dust to fly away to be lost forever. Asgore charges in only for Geo to growl, and stick his other hand out causing a blast as Asgore tries to block it with his spear as best as he can, pushing himself back several feet as he collapses on his knee.

Blood flows from a slight cut caused by the magic near his head as it stains his fur, Geo quickly runs and drop kicks him into the ground.

"That brat will be here soon, I know he saw what happens and that stupid red haired hag told him as well!" He says out loud as a large spike comes spinning into existence as he drops it down ontop of Asgore's skull.

' _Damn… it Asriel… I'm sorry… my boy.'_ Asgore's says in his minds as he fades into dust, Geo quickly aims his hand down as he blasts the dust particles with the darken blue magic attack.

He turns as he smiles turns to the last two alive in the area.

"Well, I was gonna burn you both alive… however this time… I am gonna make you suffer, I will kill your bitch then I will kill you… Jake Sulavan… just like how you ruined my life before." Geo says as he kicks Jake over Teina, the pain breaks him free as he flies two feet away from Teina he starts to stand as he looks in fear.

A storm of small black needles suddenly shoots down from above Geo as he smiles, Teina screams in pain as Jake feels his body moving forwards. He stumbles as Geo smiles and watches his work deciding that its too late for Seizon to do anything.

/Seizon/

Seizon was slowly trying to make his way back to the clearing, his left arm broken as he hit a tree on his way in hard, he was bleeding from his side severely as a branch had stabbed him through.

' _I got to make it back… I can't let Teina or Jake die… I HAVE TO GET BACK!'_ He thinks to himself as he pushes forwards, blood dripping down as he tries to sustain the bleeding, leavin

 _/Some time earlier at Deliana's_ /

They had just gotten their food as they stared at it in awe. The food smelled wonderful, they enjoyed their meal as soon their drinks were soon brought in after. Penny had a question though about the drinks.

"Hey Asriel, why are the potion drinks labeled for Beginners to advanced couples?" She asks as she looks at the drinks, The monster soul potion was a white color with a swirling effect inside like magic. The Twin soul potion was Red and blue somehow as the colors made a gentle purple in between them. The Human soul was blue as the Monster soul was red. There was also a gentle swirling effect of something that glistens in the dim lighting. Asriel smiles as he looks at her, a smirk was forming in his mind as he speaks up.

"Because, there is something special about these drinks I don't know what it is exactly, but its a test of wills. Once you start you either stop or finish the drink with the lover. If you start off too high of a level you will both be sick, it depends on your soul's strength of love for the other. So finishing these will actually make your love grow fiercer funnily enough! Though only if you can finish it." He says with a smile as he looks at His and Frisk's white upside down heart drink.

" _Is that really true Azzy?"_ Frisk asks as she opens up the mental link only to hear Asriel laughing his head off in their connection.

" _Hell no! I made that up, The true reason is that the mixture of flavors makes it harder to drink, The Monster soul potion only has ever been finished with the will power of long time lovers and married couple. You see its a really strong drink yet its not alcoholic!"_ He replies as Frisk chuckles in her mind.

" _Azzy you are really something else now you know? Don't ever change too drastically from the man I love."_ She says as as Asriel smiles. He cuts the link as he and Frisk go for their drink, Fenor and Penny begin on theirs as their faces twitch from the strong flavor that hits them from the start. Frisk and Asriel both grab a straw and begin to guzzle down their drink not making a twitch in their expressions as both pairs soon finish their drinks. Fenor glares at Asriel as he looks at him.

"You could have warned us how strong it was..." He says a Frisk and Asriel look at each other and then back at Fenor.

"Strong? It tasted normal to me.. and that is the first time I have had one." He says with a smile as Frisk nods in agreement. Fenor sighs as he pushes it off as a side effect of the wonderful mix of tropical flavors they had in it.

Suddenly Frisk's phone goes off as she pulls it out.

"Oh hey its mother." She says as she answers the phone and pulls it up to her ear. "Hello this is the Frisriel phone line how may I-"

" _FRISK! THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY JOKES!"_ Caroline's voice comes over worried and scared.

"Whoa calm down mother whats wrong?" She asks as Caroline's tone didn't change.

" _Seizon just charged out of the house barefoot, I have no idea where he went! He didn't say anything it was like he was panicked or something!"_ Frisk eyes widen her heart drops in fear.

"How long ago was this?!" She asks back sternly, Asriel's expression turns from curious to serious instantly as Penny and Fenor look worried.

" _Fifteen minutes ago! I just now found my phone! Please find him! I don't know what spooked him yet it can't be good!"_ Caroline says as Frisk quickly hangs up the phone.

"We need to go. NOW." Frisk says as she abruptly stands up. Asriel stands up as he looks to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asks as Frisk turns to him with a worried expression.

"Seizon went charging off someplace in a hurry, something must be happening right now that he knows about!" She says as Asriel narrows his eyes. Penny and Fenor start to stand up as Penny wobbles.

"Penny you okay?" Fenor asks as Penny nods.

"Yeah… I guess I just..." She slowly started to fall forwards as Fenor grabs her.

"Penny!" He calls out as Frisk and Asriel move to her side.

"Great… Fenor you sta- what the..." Frisk starts to speak as she is caught off guard as Penny starts to _grow_ fur along her skin. The fur ends up a gentle blue with spots all over, black edges around the spots with a deep purple magenta. A long tail like a snow leopard's slowly grows out from behind her as a pair of feline like ears grow on her head. Her hair deepens to a black color.

"Holy shit… she is a… We have no time for this. Fenor stay with Penny, Asriel we need to go find Seizon now!" She says as they rush out, Deliana looks confused as they rush past her.

"Deliana I will pay when I get back, take care of our friends! We got an emergency on our hands right now." Asriel says as he rushes past the bunny monster in a rush.

"Alright Az! Take care you hear? Don't cause any more trouble for your folks now too!" She yells out as the entire cafe gives a chuckle. It seemed Asriel was well known in this joint.

/Jake and Teina/

Jake arrives up to Teina as he bends down. Blood pours from Teina's form as she looks up to Jake.

"I- I am… sorry… that… I couldn't do anything..." She says with the light slowly fading from her eyes.

"No… don't you dare die on me… I don't want to loose a friend like this." He says as tears start to form. Teina smiles as she looks up at him.

"D-Don't worry… Asriel… will fix this… even if he has to reset… he will.." She says as she reaches up gently grabbing Jake pulling him closer his mind goes blank as she pulls his lips to hers. He could taste her blood, he could feel her life fading as he sees her body slowly turning to dust.

"J-just… remember that… when he does… okay? Haha… I was hoping you'd be the one… to finally say something to me… I am not..." She starts to cough as she tries to take a breath gasping for air.

"oblivious… I… love… you." She says as goes limp Jake felt something snap as he grabs her body and begins to cry,

"NO! NO WHY! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME AFTER SAYING THAT!" He shouts as flames started to flicker off Jake, his brown eyes slowly change into sapphire blue eyes with a bright glow. A small red fragment falls from his chest with what appears to be a red and yellowish feather, The red fragment slips into Teina's body as the dust stops mid-air and her body stops deteriorating as he screams out, the feather lands on her as it glows a gentle red. Her body begins to reform to its state as the flames burst around Jake in fury, Geo could only stare in anger and surprise.

' _What No! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN IS THIS WHY I KILLED THEM ORIGINALLY TOGETHER?!'_ Geo thought with anger as part of his memory felt fuzzy.

Jake rests Teina's body down as he looks up at Geo, his eyes glowing a menacing blue as the flames glowed brighter, as they dimmed finally a few minutes later, Jake stood there with dark gray feathers covering his entire body, his Saphhire blue eyes glaring Geo down as he looked angry. A pair of large dark gray wings with feathers going from the gray to a bright red he had a long tail that had two sections one larger than the other. The red and gray mixed to look like flames around his tail as he leaps towards Geo with fury, his fist catches into blue flames as he begins his assault on Geo.

Seizon finally caught up, his woulds still pretty bad, but his eyes widen

' _J-Jake?'_ He thought as he watches the Phoenix morphed Jake fight Geo. He tries to move forwards to help as Geo is sent flying back. Jake tuns to him with angry eyes.

"STAY BACK! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE ELSE GET HURT!" He angrily snaps as Seizon who stops and falls onto his behind, his tail wraps around him as he finally feels a chill, he feels a bit light headed as he falls over to his side watching the fight with his eyes barely open. His blood begins to stain the white snow red underneath him as his would apepars to be worse than he originally thought.

' _Is… Jake and Teina going to make it...'_ He thought as his eyes slowly close.

A voice calls out to him as he snaps his eyes open, He sees Frisk and Asriel running towards him from the nearby street.

"Seizon!" Frisk says with worry, Asriel rolls him onto his back as he pulls up the black fox's heavy shirt up as he begins to apply healing magic.

"Frisk help Jake, I will take care of Seizon and Teina." Frisk looks up as she nods as she looks over to the man with anger in her eyes. An anger that she didn't know she had.

She charges in as Geo skids into the middle of the road only to look up to be smacked in the face by a black fireball. He turns to see several more black fireballs floating around Frisk as he takes a step backpack

' _Shit, the fucking king and queen arrived?! This is not good at all why the fuck is the timeline changing so much.'_ Geo though not entirely understanding how his presence is affect the timeline. Frisk looks angry as the black fireballs launched forwards.

"You are going to suffer a pain worth a thousand deaths for what you did to my son..." She says with anger as the last three fireballs grow larger to the size of large boulders. Geo grits his teeth as three large dragon shaped heads with black mist seeping off them appears, a reddish glow appearing as suddenly another magic attack blasts them away with a bright yellow beam.

"Ya gotta lot of explaining buddy… as to why _you_ look like me." The voice says as Geo turns to see Sans standing there with an annoyed look on his face and a cigar in his mouth. He growls as he turns back to Frisk and Jake.

"Fucking bitch! If it was not for that stupid brat of yours then I would have gotten this done like it should have!" He growls out as suddenly his body begins to shoot off static as he looks up and is shot up into lightning. Sans growls as he, Jake and Frisk all go to check up on Seizon and Teina.

"Teina!" Jake calls out as he sees her trying to sit up, looking at her hands before looking up to him.

"J-Jake?" She asks as her eyes widen, surprised to see Jake as he drops down onto his knees before he wraps his arms around her, sobs coming from him as she slowly wraps her arms around him. "W-What ha-"

"I thought I lost you… how dare you try to say you love me… and then try to die in my arms." He says as his form slowly fades away as he looks up to Sans who was next to him, tears start to fall as he looks to the ground. "I'm Sorry..." He says as Sans looks at him with a questionable look.

"I'm sorry… that I… I..." He tries to say as Teina tries her best to comfort him.

"What hes trying to say… is that hes sorry, we are both sorry that we failed as friends… Sans… Lucida..." She says as Sans's eyes widen. "She was with us… Asgore and monster kid too… all three of them..." She says as frowns tears starting to fall down her face as Frisk walks over and pulls Sans over to the side.

"Not a single trace of their dust… I am sorry Sans… I.. am going to let Asriel finish healing Seizon then i'm going to tell him the news… All three of them will be missed." She says as Sans growls, his fist tightens.

"What am I going to tell my old man? He..." Frisk hugs him gently as she sighs.

"I know… its going to be hard, but remind him that the man who did this is still loose, that if he wants to do anything he should help stop Heltin before he does something else." She says as Sans nods into her clothing. She lets go as she goes and sits next to Seizon in the snow as she watches him with worry.

' _Why...'_ He thought as he tries to control the pain in his chest.

/Penny and Fenor/

Fenor was sitting next to Penny as he looks at her, He had laid her on one of the anchored seats, Deliana walks in as she smiles gently. Penny was still in this Leopard like monster form as she breathes shallowly.

"Hows your friend?" She asks as Fenor sighs.

"I don't know… and it worries me. She asked for Frisk and Asriel to join us on our date to make it a double date as she was afraid of making this a bad first date… and it helped… but now… I wonder if this just proof I should have not tried..." He says with a sigh as Deliana sits down next to him.

"Sweet heart, listen I don't know what is going through your head, but stay strong. Don't let this get you down alright? Would you like me to get you something to drink?" She asks as Fenor smiles.

"If you don't mind… tho-" Deliana gives a light laugh.

"Don't sweat it, I'm glad to help and its free don't worry. Anyone who is a close friend to Asriel is a friend of mine!" She says with a bright smile as Fenor looks at her.

"Why is that… you seem really thankful of him and Frisk." He says as Deliana smiles brightly.

"Well, if it was not for him… I don't know where I would be… You see when that man Merz crashed here cause of Asriel… I was honestly about to shut down the whole project. Then he came and apologized for the damage. I laughed it off back then and said it was fine… saying I didn't like the design. A few days later I came to check the construction, and low and behold there he was assisting some of the other monsters in construction. Said it was his way of repaying me… I gave a laugh and felt a bit happier… that was till I tried flirting with him that I felt sorta like a fool… I had forgotten that Asriel loved Frisk… still, his presence… well it made it easier. I planned this place as a safe haven for monsters… then I realized… I didn't want a safe place for monsters… I wanted a place I could hide…" She says as she looks to the glow rocks above her.

"I still was afraid that something bad was goin' to happen. So once the place opened up, I asked Asriel what I should do with the place as I said I didn't have a plan of what I wanted here. He looked around and smiled before saying. 'Ya'kno I think this place needs a really nice new style restaurant! Something to bring a bit of our underground home to the surface!' I smiled and took it to heart, and that's when I named it the UnderCafe. So I owe this place to him… hell if he was old enough for business, I'd give him the rights to the place right now." She says with a large smile on her face as Fenor stares at her in shock.

"He… inspired you that much to keep going on?" He asks as she nods.

"Yep! And when I finally recalled all them weird memories from some sort of old life I realized… that all happened… something happen to give us a new life. A better one for everyone. That's when I realized, Frisk was the reason hes here today… the man he is now. Frisk is also the reason we are all here… so I owe them both. They truly saved us all from the depths of our own darkness… and we never even realized it until we meet them in person and they help us." She says as she gets up. "I will get that drink and something for ya to snack on. You like shrimp right?" She asks as Fenor nods. Deliana walks off with a smile on her face as she goes to get Fenor his drink and snack.

' _Huh… so that's what its like to be at rock bottom to only have someone pick you back up… Its a learning experience.'_ Fenor says as he smiles brightly at Penny.

He rests there as Deliana brings him the food and drink before leaving him alone, He eats and enjoys the drink as he relaxes a for another twenty minutes as a groan is heard. Fenor looks to Penny as she sits up her tail swishing side to side as she holds her head.

"My… head… what happened." She says as Fenor sighs with relief.

"You collapsed… then your body transformed into a monster body." He says as Penny looks at him.

"What do you- Oh I see..." She says as she looks to her arms as she looks around, the dress seemed to be just find on her new body as it didn't stretch it or tear it. She moves to the edge as she tries to stand up only to fall back down in her seat. "Whoa… I need a moment to wake up some more it seems..." She says with a sigh as her phone suddenly goes off. She reaches for it and not looking answers it. "Hello?" She says as a sigh of relief comes over.

" _Penny! Thank goodness your awake finally… how are you feeling?"_ Frisk's voice comes over as Penny smiles.

"I Feel fine… though I think they put something strange in that potion… I'm a-"

" _Your a Sio'ta Penny… I have no idea how, but that moment you started to change I felt something break off your soul. I am gonna ask Ruby about it."_ Frisk says as Penny's eyes widen.

"Wait seriously?! What about-" Penny starts to say as Frisk speaks again.

" _Jake too… he just turned back into his normal form. Your still in a monster form aren't you?"_ Frisk asks as Penny sighs.

"Yeah… though I have to say… I don't really mind it. I find it quite _sexy_." She says as Frisk chuckles over the line.

" _Yeah it is very nice indeed. Wait till you cuddle up with your tail the first time. You will be so enticed you will never want to leave the bed."_ Frisk says as Penny looks at her tail before curling it around to her self and begins to hug it with her other arm.

"Oh my gosh! ITS SO SOFT! Awww why didn't I get this sooner! Awww I have been missing out..."Penny says with dissappointment as Frisk chuckles.

" _Anyways… that's not the main reason I called. Me and Asriel are on our way back… then we need to head home and get everyone together."_ Frisk says with a sadden voice.

"Wait… what happen Frisk?" She asks with fear as Frisk sighs.

" _Penny… Asgore, Lucida, and Monster kid were just killed… by Heltin's latest toy… a creature that looks like Sans… yet has some very dangerous attacks."_ Frisk says as Penny's eyes widen.

"M-Monster kid is dead?" She says as Fenor's head snaps to her with wide eyes.

" _Yeah… sorry Penny, I know you liked him as a friend, I am hurt by his death as well."_ Frisk replies as Penny lets out a sorrowful sigh.

"Wow… I.. damn this day really… damn..." She says as pain shoots in her chest.

" _Anyways we are nearly there… be ready to leave."_ Frisk says as Penny nods and hangs up the phone. Deliana walks in with a smile.

"Hello sweetie, you-" She notices the hurt expression on her face. "Did something happen?" She asks as Penny stares at the ground.

"We..." She sighs as suddenly Frisk and Asriel walk in surprising Deliana.

"You ready to go Penny? Fenor?" Frisk asks as Penny nods, Fenor stands up and helps Penny as Deliana looks to Asriel with worry.

"Asriel, did something happen?" She asks as Asriel looks away, a pained expression in his eyes.

/ _Flashback-forty minutes ago/_

 _Asriel had just finished working on Seizon, his wounds closed up and his arm fixed up enough that there wouldn't be any permanent damage. He sighs as he looks to Frisk._

" _Looks like he will be fine, I fixed any damage I could find on a physical level. He drained a bit more soul power when he hadn't replenished enough to go back into combat. So we need to keep in bed a while longer."_ _He says to Frisk as she nods, she stands up and begins to Asriel to the side._

" _H-Hey whats the idea… why are you-" He says as he sees a pain in her eyes. "Whoa Frisk whats wrong?!" He asks as she looks him in the eyes._

" _I am so sorry Azzy… There is nothing left of Asgore we could find." She says with tears in her eyes._

" _Asgore? Dad?! What do you mean?! Your saying that he was here?! So… your saying that..." He says as an ache shoots through. His expression changed to a fearful worry._

" _I am so sorry Azzy. I tried to find something… yet hes not the only one. Teina confirmed it. Monster kid and Lucida are also gone."She falls to the ground with Asriel as his legs give out._

" _I… I can't believe it. MK? Damn, he had just gotten started on magic recently… fuck! I think he said he was seeing someone too. Fuck I… I don't know what to do Frisk damn it." He says as he wants to not believe it. "Lucida as well… she was nice, now…. Hows Sans holding up?" Frisk gentle shakes her head._

" _I am sure hes trying to hang in there… Listen we need to get Penny and Fenor." She says he nods, Frisk stands up as Asriel attempts to Stand. Frisk walks over to Jake and Teina._

" _Jake… would you and Teina join me and Asriel to pickup Penny… a little while ago she collapsed so we need to go check on her." Frisk says as Jake finally lets go of Teina and looks up to Frisk._

" _Y-Yeah."_

 _/_ Present/

"We lost, three people today." He says as Deliana gasps, her face changes to sorrow as she looks down.

"Oh I am so sorry… I will just take my leave then. You four be safe now you hear me?" Deliana says as she quickly takes her leave to let them have their time alone. Fenor walks up to Penny and smiles at her before helping her to her feet. He helps keep her stable as she tries walking with them as all four leave the building. Asriel tries to pay for his meal on the way only for Deliana to shake her head.

"Don't worry. It's on the house this time, go and say your goodbyes… I am sure if the rest of us monsters have any goodbyes to say to whom ever died… we will be by soon." Deliana says with a sad expression. Asriel gives a gentle smile as he looks at her.

"Thank you Deliana, for everything." He says as he walks out of the building.

Penny was looking to the ground watching her step as they walk out. She looks up to see Jake with a gentle smile on his face. His eyes still that wonderful Sapphire blue as she smiles.

"Hey Jake how-" Penny was cut off as Jake walks up to her and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm sorry that… I failed to protect one of our friends today… I know Monster kid was someone you hung out with a bit." He says as a slight sob comes from him Penny sighs as she pats his back before pushing him back a bit to look him in the eyes. Jake looks at her as sees her eyes were no longer a normal brown like his, they were now a bright magenta as she smiles.

"It's okay… I think we will adjust… slowly over time. Right now lets get to Frisk's home and decide our next move… Mom and Dad… may have a hard time accepting they adopted two Sio'ta instead of humans long ago." She says as Jake tries to stay strong.

As they made their way back by foot, Penny was soon able to control her balance better as she walks next to Fenor who smiles, his burnt orange eyes staring into Penny's Magenta eyes.

"So… how does it feel to be human then Monster Penny?" He asks as Penny chuckles.

"I think I like monster better, fur so cuddly… now it will be extra cuddly if I cuddle you!" She says with a smile as Fenor blushes, the idea of Penny latched onto him in such a manner was adorable. She sighs as she looks to the ground.

"Frisk… how did monster kid die?" Penny asks as Jake spoke up.

"He was hit with a magical attack, he was behind me… I only had a second to react it was either Teina or MK… my body chose Teina to protect as it moved on it's own." He says as he grips his hands tightly.

"I don't blame you Jake… you had to make a choice!" Penny says with pain in her chest. "If you had let Teina die… well you would have been worse off. So… even though that MK is dead… I am glad at least you and Teina are alright." She says trying to be cheerful in this situation. Asriel stays quiet his eyes to the ground with a slight scowl. Penny notices this as she walks up to him.

"Listen… Asriel. I'm sorry that your father is gone, but don't think we can't do something about it. We will keep training harder and harder till we take them all down." Penny says with a light smile, Asriel sighs as he looks at her and nods.

"Yeah, we will… and once this is all over, I am going to learn how to use this **SAVE** System that the late Mazerin left us… to bring everyone we lose along the way back." He says as he stares angrily forwards Penny sighs a bit hurt that he still hasn't stop being up set some.

"Az, try to calm down some, we need to stay clear headed otherwise if we are attacked we can't fight right or coordinate properly." Frisk says as Asriel gives another sigh. He takes a few deep breaths as he calms down.

"Alright… sorry this is… it sucks ya know? I just started to bond with him again, now hes gone _again_. The training sessions were enjoyable, and after we would go get some tea." Asriel says as he feels pain in his chest. "I wanted him to be there, when we had our kid… I wanted him to be there to watch them grow up and be the grandfather to them that would tell our children stories of the days of the underground, make it seem like a fantasy legend of how _we_ worked to save everyone. I wanted him to feel proud." He says as he clinches his fists tightly. "Now hes gone, and I will never-" Frisk stops as she quickly places her hand on his mouth. She slowly removes it as she smiles.

"You said you were going to bring everyone back right?" He nods as she smiles brighter. "Then don't say never then! We will fix this, we will make this world a better place even if it costs us our lives, in the end we will win and everyone will be happy." She says being optimistic as he smiles at her with an annoyed sigh.

"Jeeze Frisk, could you sound anymore cliche or foolish..." He says teasingly as she chuckles.

"Well if you want me to… I could get capture and you'd have to come save me, my _Prince Charming_." She says as she laughs as Asriel sighs.

The six of them slowly make their way to the Dreemurr house, even though the light and happy talk every once in a while, a gloom held over them, everyone was hurt by the deaths. Asriel knew his mood was bringing Frisk down some as he mentally sighs, he had no idea what to feel about Asgore's death. He felt… indifferent, was it because he had seen it before? Or perhaps it is cause he knows he can undo it in the end. When is mind wanders to Frisk and her death, and tries imagining it. A fury swells inside him.

' _Why do I feel anger and sadness for Frisk… yet when it comes to my own father, my own family I feel nothing!'_ He thought as he looks to the sky. Frisk looks over to him with worry as she slips her hand into his causing him to look at her as she mentally links to him.

" _Everything alright Asriel?"_ She asks as she feels him sigh mentally.

" _No! I feel nothing! I feel no sadness for Asgore's death, I feel regret for Monster kid and Lucida, but for my own father I feel NOTHING!'_ Asriel screams mentally as she feels the pain in his voice. _"WHY?! God damn it why…."_ He cries out into their link as she tightens her hand around his.

" _Tell me, Asriel. What is your resolve? For this world, this everything we are doing right now."_ She asks as he sighs.

" _To make everything back to normal, to bring us back to the life we want. To save everyone we love and know."_ He says with a sigh, she smiles as she looks him in the eyes.

" _Alright then, tell me do you feel something when you think of the first time your father died?"_ She asks as he thinks it over.

" _Yeah… I do, I feel regret, I feel sad that I didn't get to know him better back then, I feel sad that I wasn't trying harder to protect everyone."_ He says as she smiles brighter.

" _Then you have your answer, you got to bond with your father, you know he died protecting people he cared about, just like you do. Your more at peace cause you know now that death does not have to be forever with everyone we know. We can fix this then we can all live and die peacefully in our own way. Not having to worry about someone taking what we care about."_ She says as he gives a mental worry sigh.

" _Yet how come I feel this only about my father?!"_ He screams into their link, he feels her flinch as his eyes widen. _"Sorry, I am so sorry, this is just… it scares me. It worries me that I don't care anymore."_ He replies as she moves closer to him and leans her head on his shoulder as they continue walking. Their friends watching as the random interactions occur.

Knowing of their mental link, realize they must be having a private conversation.

" _Your numbed then, to his death. Your body or mind must think this is just a dream and that you'll wake up and he will be here, just like last time."_ Asriel mulls it over as he realizes, it does feel like a dream almost.

" _Yeah… I guess it will be a bit to hit me… if it doesn't… Well… feel free to invade my mind and find a way to make me feel something, I… I really hate this feeling."_ He says to her as he feels her nod.

" _Okay, I will. While we are on the topic of feeling things… later I want to feel you… I know its a downer of a day, yet I want to keep trying, the desire to have a kid is getting higher with each day."_ She replies as her voice becomes more seductive with each word. Asriel mentally sighs as he smiles.

" _Sure thing love, after all we gotta bring Seizon jr into the world eh?"_ He teases as she smiles and chooses not to reply. A gentle hum flows into their mind as they walk, a hum that not only they can hear but so can their friends.

A gentle hum of a song, that sounds of a lullaby. They all stop as they turn their hears to the hum, but do no see anything. Suddenly a gentle voice of a female sings into the hum. The hum is a saddening tune that echos gently as they stare off into nothing, as the voice comes, it comes with a voice that brings a warmth with it.

" _Sweet child oh sweet child… how you must fly… You open your wings and soar to the skies.."_

" _Not everything, is meant to be~! A happy ending, yet you hold the power..."_

" _To change it all~! Can you be happy? With all you have do~ne? Can you repay the damage that we have do~ne?"_

" _So stand and see… and watch the ocean go~! So can you see? I am sure you will~. There is only one request, that is to stand..."_

" _And see~! There is so much to do, yet you never know where to go. Your soul is bright, your mind is strong."_

" _So stand and see, oh everything… Will you bring happiness to others I see? Or will you bring joy to those who need me..."_

" _So as you call, back these dreams, when I am gone. I hope you can see me. For we are never gone, I will right there until the end. I hope that you will be happy then..."_ The words come as if from the wind.

" _Young ones, Sio'ta and monster alike, do not fear the pain in your hearts, If you fear the pain it will never come, just stand strong and see everything to it's end. I am sorry that this is the only time I will ever be able to sing for you young ones, my time here is over."_ The voice fades as they felt a warmth flow over, Asriel felt a ping of pain for the first time today as he gently smiles.

' _This… feeling. Thank you. That voice sounded like the Late Mazerin's wife… was she watching over us in spirit?'_ Asriel thinks to himself as he smiles, A wash of pain as he thinks of every time someone died, or someone nearly died. It brought him happiness, not to know the pain of them dying, or nearly dying. But to feel the pain in his heart. To know that he was still indeed him, and that the merge with 'Daz' was not corrupting his mindset to his.

/Flashback Six months ago/

" _Alright Asriel, today we got a special training!"_ _Merz calls out as he and Asriel walk up to a pond that was on their plot, Merz sits at the edge as he looks to Asriel._

" _So what is this training? Sun bathing?" Asriel scoffs and mocks Merz as he looks to the fox monster. Only to see a dead serious glare._

" _We are going to merge your second trait into your first, bringing you to state of a Sio'ta who is fully awoken. This is something my old man did, and so did mother. This will help you gain full control of your anger. Because as long as it exists as two traits, your anger will spark fury when someone hits a nerve that will eventually throw you into a state where you will harm Frisk… and then you will kill her, if not do the very thing you hate hearing from those who want to use her." He says as Asriel froze._

' _N-No! I don't want to imagine my self forcing unto Frisk like that! G-Golly that makes me want to hurl...' He looks to Merz as he quickly nods and sits next to him._

" _S-So what do we do?!" He asks as Merz sighs._

" _You… will have to face Daz, and find out what is stopping the merge from happening naturally. Each sio'ta is difference, Frisk for instance… I can tell her fears hold her back, you though… your anger fuels what ever is holding you back… so time to learn eh?"_ _He says as he slaps Asriel on the back with his gauntlet as a huge wave of magic flows through him. Asriel finds him self standing on the hill top with Merz standing next to him._

" _Damn, nice. I have heard people modifying their mindscapes but this is awesome! Aight so now we wait for your second trait to arrive..."_ _Merz says as they wait, it didn't take long for 'Daz' to arrive._

" _Well well well, Brought company this time! So… I am guess your here to instruct him on how to absorb me… to turn me into love." Daz says as Merz nods. He sighs as he looks to Asriel with a gentle smile. "Alright, then lets get this over with… but first… a spar. I want to know which of us is stronger!"_ _Daz shouts as he attacks Asriel._

 _The two of them go at it for what it seems like hours as Daz is soon panting while Asriel is standing strong._

" _Damn… you really are… something special… so much energy and stamina, Frisk chose right..." Daz says as he smiles, "If I had wore you out I would have taken you over, after all only the strongest needs to be there for her..." He says as he smiles, a gentle white glow flows out from his chest slowly turning his body to white fur and making him look like an exact copy of Asriel._

" _So, lets do this Az. Let your soul out so I can enter… I will let my fury… no. Our fury be quelled out by the passion of our love for Frisk. I never want to see her in pain, so you better take good care of our gal. Aight partner?" He says as he shrinks down to a small Asriel from years ago. "Also, I'm glad you changed… we were naive back then… now your so much better than what we were..."_ _Daz says as Asriel calls upon his soul, Merz watched in amazement as Daz breaks into dust and flows around his soul, causing it to slightly glow before it returns to normal._

" _Take care partner, and tell Chara I said, 'Howdy Partner!'" Daz says as his voice echos across the landscape._

" _Well, I have to say… I have never seen a merge like that… so willingly… wonder what you did to earn his respect." Merz says as Asriel smiles._

" _I fought for the one we love..." He says as he slowly leaves the mindscape_

 _/_ Flash back end/

' _Daz, we were never really enemies were we? You were just my past… my fury for letting me be so weak and letting stuff happen, and I was letting that fury swell inside, I need to let it go…'_ Asriel thought to himself as he stares to the sky, they were nearly at the home, The Dreaming Kein Home. They continue as they make their way through the gate with the sign that says 'The Dreaming Kein Mansion'. The clouds darken the sky as it starts to snow.

Inside was everyone in the personal group of Friends and family. No was had a happy look on their face. Everyone was crestfallen with the grim news of loss.

Papyrus was with his father they sat on the couch, Gaster was visibily hurt with the news. Twice now he has lost his love, he looks up and looks to Frisk and Asriel, a sudden glint of realization.

' _Perhaps… not. If they can use their power to bring everyone back to how things were… when things get to the point they need to reset again, they will come back! It hurts, to know she is dead, but I know that I cannot sit by and let my sons suffer for it again.'_ He gives a gentle smile as he speaks.

"A thought has occurred..." He says as everyone looks to him, Toriel had puffy eyes, her fur stained with tears. She never hated Asgore to the point she wish he was dead, she wished he could somehow repent for his sins, however to hear his death hurt. Because he was a loved one, he was her child's father, he was a friend from the past. As she looks at Gaster, something inside her calmed down.

"Death… is not the end for us. Not yet." He says as he turns his head to Frisk and Asriel. "Prince and Princess… to be king and queen. You two hold the power to save us all still… while we have lost some today. I remembered, how we got everyone here. And it is thanks to them." He says as everyone looks over with their own gentle smile nodding.

"Yeah… I nearly forgot." Undyne says as she looks to Frisk and Asriel. "No matter what Kids, the pain we are feeling, the pain we endure. It'd be all for naught if it weren't for you two." She says as she looks down. "It hurts… to finally see Asgore die… He was my mentor… and though hes gone and may one day return because of you… I still would like to say my farewells till then." She says Toriel gently smiles as she stands and nods.

"I agree, the death is… rough. And that shouldn't stop us from saying a farewell. We may have no dust… we may have no corpse… but we have memories of good times and wonderful days." Toriel says as Alphys smiles.

"Y-Yeah! O-oh dear, I am stuttering again… Asgore was a great friend! H-He… He… He looked out for me when no one else knew me." She says as Sans speaks up next.

"Mother and Asgore… both taught me many valuable lessons. Asgore showed that even though we carry our sins, we must push forwards no matter the pain, Mother… Lucida taught me how to love everything, and to give things a chance. If I hadn't then well… Kiddo I seriously doubt we would be here today." Sans says looking at Frisk whom chuckles slightly terrified.

"Nyeh… Mother taught me many things, like Sans said. Love everything and give things a chance… Monster Kid was a gentle soul who unfortunately got caught in a cross fire." Papyrus says as Undyne nods.

"The kid was so stubborn, yet it was surprising to see how much he looked up to everyone. It was nice to be a role model for the kid." Undyne says as she recalls the times she had run into the reptilian like monster. Mettaton smiles as he looks around at everyone.

"Everyone we know and love is strong and weak… in their own ways darlings. We cannot just stand by and mourn their loss… We must see that they didn't die in vein… We have two that survived… and while it may see like they didn't do enough… as some may have felt. We should remember that they are children still, we shouldn't rely on the younger Generations to fight battles that we involve our selves in. Is that not why we are there?" He says with a smile as everyone nods.

The house felt calmer as soon things died down, the word was spread as monsters came by the rest of the evening to say their farewells. A small prayer was held for the loss as everyone went on their day, recalling the happier days with them around.

Seizon was out cold again as Sans had taken him back to his room upstairs, Teina and Fenor took their leave as it soon came time to head home. Jake called up his and Penny's parents said they were staying with Frisk and Asriel's families tonight so they could discuss somethings. They sit on the couch as they reflect on what has happened today. Jake looks to Penny as he smiles.

' _Heh, I always wondered… why we looked so bland… so average compared to the company around us, Now look at us. Just makes me wonder who our real parents are? They are possibly long gone.'_ He smiles knowing that the reason they were left in an orphanage was more or less for their protection. _'That is the only reason that makes sense… If we are Sio'ta… and everything we knew and became was to protect us from the dangers of being a Sio'ta. It makes me glad to know our real parents did it for us, its the only thing that makes sense now.'_ He sighs as suddenly a pair of voices come from the stairwell.

"I See… alright Ruby you want to explain it then? I am still trying to wrap my head around this." Frisk's voice comes as Frisk, Ruby, Asriel, and Merz were all coming down the stairs into the main room of the house.

"Alright, I will." The silver eyed mage says as she makes her way to Penny and Jake. Penny's tail flicks around a bit with worry.

"So… you have an explanation of why we appeared to human with no traits of Sio'ta till now?" Penny asks as Ruby nods. Ruby takes a seat with a sigh.

"From what I can tell, there was a strong magic placed over your souls… from a very young age. There are magics out there that can block soul traits. I am to guess that your parents were both very skilled in **Soul Barriers** , a very dangerous magic if used by someone who has no skill in it, If used incorrectly, it normally kills people its used on. They… blocked your Sio'ta traits upon birth before forcing you both into Human forms. They pulled every trick they could." Ruby says as she looks at them.

"So, what does that mean for us now?" Jake asks as his sapphire eyes stare into Ruby's silver ones.

"You are going to fill a lot… new effects for the next few months if not for a year. Your body will finally adjust to having magic, while at the same time finally taking on your original traits. Some things may change for you Jake. As Penny was born a monster form her physical changes have reverted. You may have a change in skin color or, even a new personality perk that makes you seem different in a new way. I do not know, none will till the changes are finished." She says as she looks at them both.

"I would… recommend having your parents come here and tell them what has happened. I would also recommend that we keep you here until we can see if Penny can use Transformation magic… People who have seen her some may question why now she is a monster at this point." Ruby finishes as she gets up.

"We can begin your magical lessons tomorrow, unless you two object to that?" She says as Frisk smiles looking at the two.

"No, not at all Ruby. I would like that actually." Penny says as she smiles gently.

Frisk giving her smile at the two before taking Asriel's hand and starting to move upstairs.

"If you need anything let me know… though give me and Azzy a few hours before you do." She says as Asriel, Ruby, Penny, and Jake all light up red with embarrassment as Frisk drags him upstairs. Jake gives a nervous chuckle as Penny turns her head to the flow as her mind starts to wonder to a situation like that with Fenor. Ruby gives a cough as she smiles.

"Well.. I think I am going to take my leave… Caroline said you two could use the room on the second floor. Its the third door on the right, straight ahead of the stairs as you go up. There is two beds in there. So have a nice night you two." She says as she walks off with Merz following after her silently with a smirk on his face.

The night was _semi-_ quiet as everyone was doing their own...thing.

/Seizon/

Seizon grumbles as he hears echos of sounds in his head, they sound like they are coming from across the hall as he slowly gets up and looks groggily at the door, forgetting for a moment what timeline he is in. The sounds of groans and other odd noises echoing deeply in his mind as his tired eyes stare at his door.

' _Just… what is that noise?'_ He asks himself as he climbs out of bed, his wounds were dressed with bandages he winces in slight pain as the pain had not fully faded. He was only dressed in a pair of pants now as he makes his way across the room and opens the door, The sounds were not any louder, or any clearer of what was going on, as now there were quiet words put in.

He follows where he thinks the sound is coming from, right across from his room. He knocks on the door as no replies come he reaches for the doorknob and begins to turn it as he opens the door.

 **EXPLICIT SCENE******

The door opens quietly as Seizon's eyes widen. His mind fully awaking to the sight before him.

' _Dad? What are you… oh… OH.. oh my god! I JUST-'_ His mind goes blank as he begins to slowly loose his balance.

Frisk was standing with Asriel behind her, groans and moans filled the room and echoed into the hall way. Frisk leans over and braces her self against the bed as Asriel's body move quickly, and apparently roughly against Frisk as he groans loudly pressing himself up against her. Frisk throws her head back as their bodies lock in place. Panting was heard as Asriel soon leans down and kisses Frisk on the lips. He breaks the kiss smiling.

"Mmm, your the best, Azzy Blasty." She says with a chuckle as Asriel rolls his eyes. He wraps his arms around her chest as he nuzzles against her neck

"I asked you to stop calling me that, Frisky bits. I figured you'd come up with a bit sexier nickname for me..." He says as he leans against her, their naked bodies resting against each other as suddenly a loud thud is heard. Asriel snaps his head to the sound as his face reddens. His eyes lock onto the collapsed form of Seizon on the floor and the wide open door.

"S-SEIZON?!" He says as Frisk snaps her head to Asriel before looking to the door, Seizon was unconscious on the floor, his face red while looking terrified. His eyes wide, his mouth open with terror.

"Oh dear… uh. Azzy, Pull out so we can get dressed." She says as Asriel pulls back from her as they quickly break around to get dressed. Before looking to the young man collapsed on the floor.

"Uh, should we wake up one of our parents?" Asriel asks as he looks to Seizon.

' _Oh my god, he walked in on us! Damn it Frisk I thought you locked the door!'_ Asriel thought as he frantically looks down the hallway to see if anyone else was around. Frisk was mentally screaming in her head.

' _I DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR?! OH MY GOD DAMN IT GIRL, WHY ARE YOU SO LOST IN THE MOMENT THAT YOU FORGET SUCH A THING?! … OH MY GOD MY FUTURE SON JUST SAW US HAVE SEX! WHAT IF THIS TIME AZ GOT ME PREGNANT?! HE WOULD HAVE JUST WITNESSED THE MOMENT HE WAS CONCEIVED! SWEET DUST WHAT DO I DO?!'_ She was mentally terrified at what just happened, it was the first time she felt extremely embarrassed about the fact she and Asriel had sex, and she figured it was cause this young man was supposed to be her future child.

"I have no idea." She says as her voice cracks making Asriel jump in fear.

"Y-You okay Frisk?!" He asks as he looks at her, her eyes were wide as he could see she was slightly broken at the fact Seizon walked in on them at that moment.

It took a while as Asriel got Seizon back into his room and Frisk out of her stupor, He sighs as he looks to Frisk while they both sat in chairs in Seizon's room they brought in.

"W-Well… what should we do?!" Asriel ask as Frisk thinks it over with a sigh.

"Well… he is around the age Mom and Dad told us before..." She says as Asriel looks at her fearfully.

"Please don't make me explain it by my self..." He says as he trembles at the memory, Frisk gives a chuckle as she places her hand on top of his.

"We will do this… together." She says as they look to Seizon, She leans over as she gives him a gentle shake to wake him, his eyes still open he slowly sits up as he turns to them.

". . ." He stares at them with wide eyes, the horrified expression still on his face.

"Seizon, you okay?" Frisk asks as she looks at him, his eyes turn to hers. He does not respond as he stares at her. Asriel gives a small smile as he looks at Seizon.

"Look, sorry about that, we… thought the door was locked, and I am sure since we… were not the best parents in your timeline, you never got… _the talk_." He says as looks Seizon in the eyes as he sighs.

"Let us start off with some things and then… we can talk more about this later tomorrow." Frisk says as she looks to Asriel as he begins to discuss the important details, Seizon was already traumatized and would likely need a night's rest to help him process it all in the end. They took turns talking things over reassuring Seizon that it was their fault and that they were sorry.

The next day was silent as Frisk and Asriel took the time to talk things over with Seizon, Ruby was downstairs talking with Penny and Jake, as Fenor and Teina came by to visit their friends, and their loves. It went by rather quickly before anyone knew the day was over, as Frisk and Asriel lay in bed, staring off into the Ceiling.

"Talk about one heck of a day… Who knew that we would end up talking to Seizon that much to help him get over a little incident." Asriel says as he feels a sharp jab to his leg.

"A little incident?! I nearly _died_ of fear and embarrassment! Do you know how scared I was?! What if that event is the one that _he_ is conceived from?! Oh gosh it makes it more terrifying to think about that!" Frisk says as Asriel chuckles and turns to his side pulling Frisk into a hug, before it soon turns into a spooning.

"Don't worry and fear things, this happens… I am sure it will not be the last time something like this will happen, but you never know. Cause this time, we will be better parents for Seizon, we won't die without giving him and our next child enough love to save the world." He says as Frisk gives a small laugh.

"Enough love to save the world eh? I like the sound of that…" She says as they drift off to sleep.

/Seizon- Seizon's Dream/

 _Frisk lies on the ground looking up, beaten and battered as Asriel stands over her, he gives off a dark laughter as a large amount of black spikes appear over him. They were out in the middle of the woods as the Asriel before her gave an evil smile, his eyes fade from the green to a dark blue._

" _Haha, man that goat sure had a hell of a gal! Sorry 'partner' but your goat is in another life by now… possibly still alive, though I wouldn't count on it… and if he is, well if he comes back here he will be killed by those he loves!" He says as the spikes shoot downwards impaling Frisk, ripping through her body and killing her painfully and quickly._

' _No! MOTHER!' Seizon screams in his mind as he sees the world change to Asriel on his knees, with an Angry Sans before him._

" _I didn't do it… I would never hurt Frisk… Sans you have to believe me! PLEASE! I WAS ATTACKED BY SOMEONE WHO LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!" He screams at the skeleton._

 _Sans didn't respond as Asriel slumps, he knew that he wouldn't listen, not now anymore. Sans sticks his hand out as a series of bones shoot up impaling Asriel, his tears fall as looks to Sans. Bones impaled him in all the non-vital areas, making him die slowly and painfully._

" _Frisk… I am...so..rry." He says as his eyes slowly loose their light, Seizon's eyes widen as he screams._

' _FATHER! NO!' He screams in his head as he turns to see another Asriel with the same dark blue eyes before._

" _And now its time to finish off the previous timeline, Heltin was not pleased you left us so early…" He says as his hand covers his vision._

/Morning- Frisk and Asriel/

Frisk was sleeping nicely as she listens to Asriel's heartbeat when suddenly she is woken by a scream from across the hall, She sits up as she quickly yanks herself away from Asriel, dressed in her under clothes as she quickly makes her way to the door, Asriel woke from her sudden movement as he looks up to see Frisk leaving the room.

' _What the hell?!'_ He asks himself as he gets up and follows, another loud scream follows suit as he quickens his pace. He comes into Seizon's room, to see Frisk trying to calm Seizon, who had transformed into his monster state he was in the corner of his room on his bed rocking back and forth, his fur black with white secondary coloring, she wraps her arms around him as she speaks softly.

"Seizon, its okay! It was just a dream! Its okay, mother is here." She says as she hums gently, a motherly instinct kicking in that she didn't know she had. Seizon's eyes widen as he hears her voice, as several others come rushing up to see what the commotion was. Seizon's eyes begin to tear up as he cries out, Frisk stays hugging onto him as Asriel climbs up and sits next to Seizon.

"Is everything alright?" Toriel asks as she looks at the three.

"I am guessing Seizon had a bad dream, it must have been rather bad to wake him and send him into a state like this..." Asriel says as he gives a gentle smile. Seizon was hugging onto Frisk, crying his eyes out. In the end he was a child who had never had parents to be there for him, so it was no surprise to see him latch onto Frisk like this, like a small child.

Caroline sighs as she asks Toriel to assist her with making breakfast, as everyone was already awake early today. Frisk and Asriel stayed with Seizon the entire time until Caroline, with Penny and Jake came up and delivered their breakfast up stairs.

They managed to get Seizon to calm down enough to eat, as Frisk walks out of the room and got into a set of clothes leaving Asriel with Seizon.

"You okay Seizon?" He asks as Seizon shakes his head.

"No… I saw… it was so terrifying..." He says as Frisk soon walks back in with a bit more decent clothing on.

"I saw, mother lying on the ground with… someone standing over them… what scared me though is it looked like dad, it looked like you, however their eyes faded from Emerald green to an abyss dark blue! He called upon magic and killed mother… then I saw Sans… He killed you, and blamed you for mother's death!" He says as he curls up in a ball, "Then he captured me and Heltin began to prepare to use me to turn me into whatever he had made the other you into..." He says as he tries to explain, it sounded all strange and impossible. Frisk looks to Asriel worriedly.

She mentally links up with Asriel as she looks at him with fear.

" _A copy of you?! Asriel, what if this is something that we should keep an eye out for?! This.. I actually… I am afraid for once Asriel, I don't want to loose you, I don't want to be tricked by something that is not you.."_ She says as Asriel nods.

" _Don't worry Frisk, I won't let that happen. We need to talk with Ruby, to see if there is something we can do to add a counter measure to that, something only we can confirm."_ He replies, his eyes steel with a fire that Frisk had never seen in his eyes before, something with anger, and a touch of _fatherly_ nature in it? Where they finally adjusting to having Seizon around with the knowledge he was their child? Frisk smiles as she nods. They finish their breakfast as Seizon looks to the floor. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as he looks up to Frisk and Asriel.

"I… should tell you both more, about what is to come." He says as he sighs, he pulls his feet off the floor as he brings his knees to his chest, his tail flicking around still as he had never changed back. "I should start off with something about me. I was born with a weird Sio'ta genetic mutation, a rare one at that. My fur color in this form changes as my mood changes." he sighs as he relaxes his white fur slowly changes to blue with a gentle pulse.

"It allows people to know my attacking plan, as if I am enraged, I attack more recklessly, angry I attack more aggressively **,** calm and collective, I attack more carefully and defensive. They can learn from my colors and attack me based on them. That's the first thing, the next is that Ruby; my Ruby that is, said I will not be able to age in this timeline till the year I left has come back around… what year is it now that I think about it?" He asks as Frisk and Asriel look to each other.

"Uh, it is the year Twenty-nineteen." Frisk says as Seizon's eyes widen.

"W-What?! T-That means it is at the least s-six years before I am born!" He says as Frisk and Asriel turn their heads to each other.

"O-Oh…" _'Well we may have just either sped up time, or just made a new timeline change haha, if we have a kid.'_ Frisk thinks to her self with a bit of a red face. Asriel was a calm on the outside, however his mind was firing off with one thought.

' _I really hope Frisk is pregnant… I don't know why, but it just feels right! Ugh I really am desperate for a family of my own aren't I?'_ He smiles as he shakes it off, he places his hand on Frisk's as he smiles.

"Well, either way, we will finally have child, something we both want right Frisk?" He says as she sighs with a smile and a nod. "Alright, now continue Seizon." He says as he looks the young Sio'ta. Seizon swallows his saliva as he sighs.

"N-Now… I have to warn you about who is going to be appearing over the years likely. A group of fifteen, ten of the Sio'ta Guardians, the other five… are known as 'Elite' Sio'ta. They were corrupted and have taken up to wipe the Sio'ta from existence… These fifteen are really strong, Ruby said you two went to fight the head of them right off the bat to protect me… It was Heltin that dealt the final blow to father." He says as stares at the ground, tears form in his eyes as they fall and hit his arm soaking his fur.

"I-I D-Don't want to hear… that you two died… never again. I can't take this that dream… I don't want to loose this family I was given…" He says as he begins crying, Frisk gives a motherly smile as she reaches out and places her hand on his knee, causing him to look up.

"Don't worry, we won't ever leave you… never again, is that not right dear?" Frisk says as she turns to Asriel. He gives a sigh as he smirks.

"Yeah, though don't expect me to adjust to calling you 'Son' anytime soon yet, still adjusting to that little detail." He says as Seizon gives a chuckle as he wipes his eyes.

"I-I don't mind! Y-You have N-Nineteen years to adjust to that fact before I start growing older again..." He says as he sniffles away. Frisk stands up as she looks to the clock, with a sigh she frowns.

"Azzy, we need to go out and talk to Dad and Ruby, we need to plan out some things, Seizon… in a while would you like to train with me and your father?" She asks as Seizon nods. Frisk and Asriel take their leave as they leave Seizon to calm down, he felt happy as he gives a gentle smile.

' _I have a family...'_ He thought as he slowly climbs off the bed and looks through the closet for clothes.

 _/Break/_

 _/Nineteen years later in another timeline/_

An elderly lady struggles to stand as a blue glow comes from her hands unto a body of a female with long brown hair, wearing a dark blue shirt that was damaged and a pair of brown shorts. The elderly lady had black hair with slight red, she was wearing an old and worn out looking red cloak. Her silver eyes looked worried as she watches the form under her.

"Come on… come on, please let this be enough..." She says as she sighs. She turns and walks away taking a seat on a stool nearby, she frowns as she looks at the laying form. "Did I fail you Frisk? Damn, I can only hope that Seizon was able to arrive safely, our world may be doomed, but I can at least try to save yours and Asriel's Frisk… Your real lives, and give the gift of something new..." She says as suddenly there was a gasp in the room as she looks up. The Frisk laying on the bed before her sits up as she suddenly screams.

"ASRIEL!" She screams out as she begins to panic.

"Calm down Frisk! It is okay! Your okay..." She says as 'Frisk' looks to the lady.

"R-Ruby?! W-What happened to you?!" She says with worry as Ruby sighs.

"We failed, you and me… are the last ones alive not killed by Heltin and his masters." She says as Frisk frowns as she glares at the ground.

"So it was all for nothing?!" She yells out as suddenly she looks to Ruby. "Why… am I not trying to destroy this world then? I still have my darkness inside me!" She says as Ruby sighs again.

"I… changed you, I had to kill you in order to save you…" The older Ruby says as she looks to the ground. "You are no longer 'Frisk' Your now what Heltin calls 'Geo Series' You are different now. Unfornately, I was not able to save Asriel's body from Heltin's Grasp… He was turned into a man that looks like him called 'Eon'. Now he has been sent to kill your son, and your alternate timeline selves. He plans to break the originals to destroy the entire timeline." She says as 'Frisk's' eyes widen.

"W-We have to stop him then!" She says as Ruby nods.

"I can't do anything anymore… I am about to die… I used up everything I had." She says with a gentle smile. "Over there on the mantle is the device Seizon used to go back… you can use it to do the same… hes with you and Asriel… with you both alive, he has been without for eleven years… so I thought it was for the best." She says as suddenly a blast is heard on the otherside of a door at the far end of the room.

"You must go now! Heltin has found us! Take care Frisk… and bring Asriel's soul to freedom." Ruby says as she pushes Frisk gently to the device, it was a strange orb that was cracked. She sighs as she places her hands on the device pouring her magic in.

"Eon… Asriel! I WILL STOP YOUR MAD PLAN BEFORE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING WE WORKED FOR!" She screams as a white light floods the room leaving an elderly ruby as she smiles, a large creature bursts in only to see Ruby's body slowly deteriorate into nothing.

/Chapter end/

' _I wonder, will we ever find true peace?'_

Please do not forget to review, follow and favorite this story!


	18. Chapter 18: cold day in hell

Chapter Eighteen: Cold Day in Hell

 _ **ANNIVERSARY RELEASE!**_

 _/Another Timeline, Nineteen years into the future/_

"So… you failed Heltin." A voice says as a man clad in dark black robes with a tired expression looks at a being standing at twelve feet tall.

"Hey, can't win them all… not when you were destined to fail in a timeline." Heltin says as the tall shadow covered being chuckles.

"I guess so, So this is it for this timeline… soon you shall all be dead and it will be destroyed." Heltin chuckles as he looks to the dark magic filled sky.

"Yeah…" He says as suddenly white cracks appear over his face as he turns to he towering man. "And honestly… I hope we lose what battles the Geos will face." He says as the giant man widens his crimson eyes. Heltin smirks as more cracks appears.

"What?" He asks darkly as Heltin chuckles.

"I said I hope we lose, after all this time of wanting to be a god… of wanting to take control, I realized that I was the one who was wrong, I never wanted to destroy the Sio'ta honestly… I just wanted to make everyone bow down, however I definitely never wanted to destroy this reality, So yes, I hope Eon Fails, I hope that the Geo version of Frisk kills him if she makes it." He says as cracks begins to cover his being more, he starts laughing as he looks back to the sky towards a large structure.

"I told her everything, of how I lied, how I kidnapped her, how I used her. How she was the one to really deliver the final blow to her own father… She was not happy, but she looked me in the eyes and asked why I told her this." He says as the man snarls angrily.

"I said, 'Because, I made a bad choice and you can actually undo my wrongs, and help save everything. Your brother waits for you in the other timeline, you can rebirth yourself, unlike everyone else. You can fight and destroy the man who gave me this power, or you can return to your family happier, with all your memories intact… You have the power that some wish they could have. My time will end and I will die and know nothing more, however you can change your fate.' She has been locked up since then..." He finishes as the man lifts Heltin up by the throat as he laughs harder.

"Ya wanna know the funny part of all this is? I finally see! I finally see _WHY_ Caroline did what she did! She wanted me to be happy, to see a world better than this! And I ruined it all… I killed her dream! I killed everyone's dreams! I am an abomination, that deserves to die! I can only hope that she can save me in the other timeline! MAYBE THEN I CAN BE REAL I CAN FINALLY LIVE INSTEAD OF SURVIVING! SO MALIN, I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE FIERY PITS OF THE ABYSS AND I MOST DEFINITELY HOPE YOU ARE DESTROYED BY FRISK AND ASRIEL, THE TRUE KING AND QUEEN OF ALL SIO'TA!" He screams, the white cracks cover his being before he shatters away. Malin yells in anger as he turns around.

"FIND HER, AND STOP HER FROM RE-" A large flash of white shoots up from the structure, he screams in fury, a body flowing up with bright emerald eyes glaring at Malin, as they close and the body vanishes into the sky, fading away, the world begins to crack as Malin makes his out of the area, fury in him and spite filling him.

 _/Original Timeline- Present Time/_

Seizon blocks an attack from Asriel as hes pushed back several feet, the snow doing nothing to help the force that causes him to slide against the frozen ground. Seizon looks up as he sees Asriel upon him with his fists at the ready as Seizon's eyes widen. He kneels down before pushing magic into his lags and releasing it as he pushes off flying up and over Asriel. Asriel quickly comes to a stop and turns as Seizon calls upon his magic to summon up orange sparks around both his arms. He opens his palms as he points them at Asriel mid fall and blasts lightning at him, throwing him higher into the air and launching him back.

Asriel's eyes widen as he calls upon his shield only for it to shatter from the impact of both lightning bolts sending orange sparks and green shield bits everywhere. Asriel narrows his eyes as he presses his right palm out, an orange spark appears as a very fierce flame appears at the palm, It blasts knocking Asriel back onto his back as he flips back onto his feet, the fierce flaming ball grows in size as it flies towards Seizon, he growls as he calls upon a dark blue shield that covers him entirely in a bubble as the fireball hits it and becomes a large explosion, covering Seizon and his shield in smoke. Asriel's eyes narrow as he keeps his eyes on the smoke when suddenly he dodges to the right, a flurry of lightning bolts and ice crystals fly towards his previous location, covering it in burn marks and frost. Asriel rolls as he lands and pushes himself onto his feet as he begins to run in a sprint, another large flurry of magic is shot at him as the smoke clears to reveal Seizon standing on a blue platform, his eyes glowing gently with sweat covering his brow. He was currently thirty feet off the ground as he continues his attack on Asriel.

Asriel turns and calls upon his magic into his right hand as one of his Chaos sabers appears, longer than normal as it looks like a great sword in length at over six feet in length, he pushes magic into his feet as he leaps towards Seizon, jumping over his attacks.

Seizon's eyes widen as suddenly the shield underneath him waivers and he begins to fall. Asriel's eyes widen as he recalls the sword and reaches for Seizon grabbing him midair and turning his own body to the ground as they land, Asriel gives a slight grunt from landing roughly on a patch of snow covered rocks.

"Ow… damn it… who placed rocks here?! Of all places to land, I land on the rocks!" He calls out as Frisk walks up to him chuckling, Seizon panting.

"Well, that's what you both get for taking it too seriously..." Frisk says with a sigh

' _Boys… jeeze I swear they always have to flaunt everything…'_ She says to her self as a dark chuckle comes from within the depths of her mind.

" _You have to admit, we love our boys because if it was not for them where would we be?"_ The voice says with a cheery tone.

' _Oh, hello Kri. How are you today?'_ Frisk replies as the voice sighs.

" _Afraid… after all… I am your fears. Why didn't you assimilate me yet like Ruby said you needed to do."_ 'Kri' Replies as Frisk mentally sighs.

' _Well… I am not sure… perhaps I am just afraid of loosing a friend.'_ A slight chuckle comes before it turns to laughter.

" _A friend?! Come now, we both know that you can't stay like this! I… I don't want to see Seizon get hurt because of us! Remember what we did to Merz?! I… If Seizon accidentally hurts Asriel too bad… we may hurt him."_ Kri says as Frisk's eyes widen.

' _I-I didn't think of that! I… I didn't know! How could I forget that your linked to Asriel in that way! Damn it Frisk you need to think clear and entirely of your actions for once!'_ Frisk worriedly replies.

" _Well… I don't want to fight, so I will just let you assimilate me into your soul… just meet me tonight."_ Kri says as she goes silent, Frisk gives a mental sigh as she worriedly thinks it over.

' _Are we really… that much of a hazard to people around us still…_ ' She sighs as she watches Asriel and Seizon get up, Asriel rubs his back before looking to Seizon and checking up on him.

"You alright? You didn't get hurt in the fall did ya?" He asks as Seizon shakes his head. Siezon was panting some with obvious exhaustion from the spar.

"I-I am fine… just a bit tired now… you fight like a beast." He says panting at times in his reply. Asriel smiles as he gives a rough pat to Seizon's back.

"Well, we will get you stronger yet then!" He says with a smile as Seizon watches Asriel.

"I'd… like that… _dad_." He says, with the last part quietly though unsure if it was right to call him that.

"Don't worry about calling me father yet… not till you feel okay with it." Asriel replies as Seizon looks up at him in the eyes. "I want you to feel entirely okay with you accepting me as your dad before you call me such. Otherwise you may end up regretting it if I do something stupid… it wouldn't be the first… though I want to try avoid that at all costs." He says as he looks away to the gentle blue cloudless sky, Seizon looks worried as he looks to Frisk for some answers to that. Frisk sees the look in Seizon's eyes questioning what happened as she sighs.

"I will tell you about it later Siezon, it… was not his greatest moment." She says as look at him with a slightly hurt expression. She pushes it aside as she smiles. "Either way we have been out here for some time, I'd like to go and get something to eat." She says as Asriel and Seizon nod at her.

"Well what should we go eat?" Asriel asks as he brushes off snow off him, Siezon starts brushing the snow off as Frisk gives out a shout.

"I got it! Lets go back to the UnderCafe, I want to try that Hotland's breeze." She says with a smile as Asriel's face drops, terrified at what she said.

"F-Frisk! You said you didn't really like spicy foods, back when we first arrived on the surface! And that is not just spicy, its deadly!" He says as Frisk thinks it over.

"I don't, but I want to give it a try, since we woke up today I have been craving something spicy." She says as Asriel looks at her worriedly. Seizon looks at Asriel with a questioning look.

"Is it really that bad?" Asriel nods as he continues to stare at Frisk.

"Its so hot, _NO ONE_ has eaten it without being horribly burned..." He says as Seizon worriedly looks to Frisk.

Frisk seemed to be in her own world as she drools slightly from the right side of her mouth worrying Asriel even more. He sighs as he looks at the sun slightly.

"No point in fighting this, lets go." He says as he takes Frisk's hand snapping her out of her sudden dazed state. The three of them start to head to the city, making their way to Deliana's UnderCafe, Frisk's sudden craving still putting them in worry that she was going to regret this decision.

/Dreaming Kein Mansion/

Caroline was cleaning dishes as Zwei, walks up and takes a seat in a chair closest to the counter. His wounds nearly healed entirely now, though his arm was in a cast as the bones had not fully healed. He had finally cleaned the blood from his fur, and finally he had clothes that were covering his baldspots of fur missing that was still growing out.

"I want to thank you… for you and Egel to take me in, even though I admitted that I was a likely threat before to Frisk and Asriel." He says as he looks down. Suddenly a gentle smack of a frying pan hits him on the head causing him to look up to see Caroline sticking her tongue out.

"Bad Zwei, no downing your self in my presence! We are glad to have you here. Frisk and Asriel really care about you as a friend. So don't worry, anyways are you hungry dear? I am fixing pancakes right now." She says as Zwei smiles.

"Yes that would be nice...almost as nice as what the author is doing for everyone right now." Caroline gives a chuckle as she smiles brightly.

"There you go with your silly 'Author' thing again, that is really funny." She says as suddenly there is a knock on the door. She sighs as she looks at Zwei. "Would you ge-"

"I got it Dear don't worry." Egel's voice comes as he walks out from the downstairs hallway. He makes his way to the door as he opens it, hes surprised by a small group of people. Three to be exact, The tallest one standing at Five foot nine, appeared to have a scaly body, with a few dulled spikes on them, they had a gentle sky blue set of hair spiky somewhat with black highlights, their scales were Prussian blue with some cherry red accents and details. It looked like they had no pupil or was blind as their eyes blended in with the sclera. They had a large dragonic like tail as they seemed to be dressed up in a butler like outfit. Beside them was two smaller, child-like humans.

One with brown hair with blue highlights, going little past the shoulders, and the other had short blue hair with red highlights. The one with blue highlights was female, by the dress she was wearing, and looked to be about seven standing at three feet tall, her skin was fair as she had bright blue eyes.

The other was the second sized one and they looked male, as he was wearing a pair of casual pants and jeans, he stood a little under the tallest being at five foot four. His eyes were bright purple, he held a calm and collective manner.

"Sorry to bother you Lord Egel. However could me and my children please come in." The dragon asks as Egel nods as he steps aside. Egel was curious as to why this person was calling him 'Lord' Egel. The Dragonic person walks in with his children as they soon stand inside, Egel closes the door as he leads them to the living room. He takes a seat in his large recliner as the three take a seat on the couch closest to him.

"So what do I owe this unexpected honor?" Egel asks as the dragonic being sighs.

"It… is difficult, Is Lord Asriel and Lady Frisk around? It would be best for them to hear this as well." Egel's eyes narrow some as he leans forwards, resting his chin in his right paw as he looks at the being.

"No, they are out training and will be back later. Now I want you to explain your self." Egel replies as the being nods.

"My name is Hanou, Droak. I am a Sio'ta, I have come to seek refuge for me and my children here..." He says as Egel relaxes some. "You see, I keep in touch around with what is going on in the world, Word is that war is coming for those that carry the title 'Sio'ta' and with my children… I do not want to worry about them. I wish for a safe haven so I have come to offer my services to your families, in exchange for protection of mine." He says as Egel smiles.

"Well Hanou, I am sure Frisk and Asriel will gladly allow you to stay here… while this may be my house, I have recently… and secretively passed this house into their name as of their marriage." He says as Hanou nods.

"I did hear of their marriage. That is great news indeed, Will we be allowed to stay till we have their answer?" He asks as Egel nods.

"Caroline, Dear will you make some additional food for these three?" Egel calls out as Caroline smiles, with Zwei watching from his spot.

"Sure dear. Hanou, if you don't mind would you give me a hand, There is quite a few mouths to feed and I got distracted listening in..." Hanou smiles gently as he stands giving a bow.

"I would be honored, Lady Caroline. Jian, will you watch over your sister?" He asks as 'Jian' nods his head, as a voice calls out.

"Morning everyone… Hey Caroline… whats for breakfast." Chara's voice calls out as Egel chuckles. Chara comes down the stairs with a dark green shirt with a pair of matching Pajama pants, his hair in a mess as he looks around, noticing the new additions in the house. "Oh, no one told me we would have company..." He says as Egel smiles.

"Chara, come spend time with these two, Jian and… pardon me miss what is your name?" He turns and asks the smaller girl as she tries to hide some behind Jian.

"Naino…Lord Egel..." She says slightly afraid as Egel smiles.

"Well that is a lovely name, come spend time with Naino, and Jian till breakfast is ready. These two with their father will be waiting for Frisk and Asriel to return." He says as Chara gives a smile.

"Sure thing old man." He says as Egel chuckles.

"Y-You should show respect to L-Lord Egel!" Naino calls out as as Egel gives a hearty laugh.

"Miss Naino. It is quite alright. He is the brother to Asriel, and quite honestly he is not wrong, I am indeed a very old man at this point." Egel says with a smile. Naino's eyes widen as she hides some more.

"Okay, Sorry for yelling at you Lord Chara." She replies quietly, though it seems she is embarrassed, Chara gives a chuckle as he walks up to them.

"Ah don't call me 'Lord' just call me Chara. So you must be Jian then." Jian nods as he extends his hand out, Chara takes it in his own and gives it a firm shake. "Judging from how you both act, would you like to play a game of chess till breakfast is ready?" Chara offers a way to kill time as Jian nods.

"That sounds like a good plan." Jian says as Chara leads the way with Jian and Naino following after him. Egel watches from afar as Chara offers to play again Naino first. She smiles as she takes on a boastful attitude and exclaims she will be victorious. Jian and Chara give a chuckle as they start.

/Deliana's UnderCafe/

Asriel had just brought the three of them to the Cafe as they walk in to see Deliana at work attending to someone else. Frisk takes a deep breath as she smells all the food in the air.

"Ah this place is just amazing… and the smell of food is absolutely mm. I can't wait to eat." Frisk says rather excitedly. Asriel worriedly looks at Frisk as she seemed to be more excited than normal. It was not long till Deliana was finished as she smiles at the three.

"Welcome back. A seat for three?" Deliana asks as Asriel smiles and nods.

"Yes please." Deliana smiles as she snaps her fingers as a familiar Whimsun appears.

"Bel, Table twelve." She says as Bel smiles and nods.

"Right away, This way please." Bel says as they lead them to a corner table, Bel flies off quickly, only to come back with three menus.

"Alright I will be right back to take your orders in a few, so go ahead and decide on what you want." Bel says as they fly off. Frisk looks over the menu before placing it down. Asriel sighs as he decides as well. Seizon looks over his options as he looks at them.

"I… have no idea what to order..." He says with a slight blush embarrassed as he knew nothing of the underground except a few stories. Frisk smiles as she speaks.

"Like I suggested to Penny when we came here, start with the Ruin's Fall. It will definitely give you the first underground experience you need." She says as it was not long till Bel came back.

"Alright you three ready to order?" Bel asks as Frisk nods.

"We will take one order of Hotland's breeze..." Bel's eyes widen as they wonder who would order such a dish, "A ruin's fall for him, and Asriel what will you have?" Asriel sighs as he smiles.

"I will take a Surface's sun." He says as Bel nods.

"And drinks?" Bel asks as Frisk thinks it over.

"Twin soul Tea for all of us." Bel smiles as they nod again.

"Alright should be right out… be careful with the Hotland's Breeze." Bel says as they fly off. Asriel looks to Frisk as he shows his worry.

"Frisk… theres still time to change your order… No one has ever finished Hotland's Breeze. The only person to come close was Gerson, and he nearly died from it!" Asriel exclaims quietly as he looks at her. Frisk places her hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"I will be fine." She says with a bright smile as he sighs.

"Okay..." He says as Seizon watches with worry. It was thirty minutes as it was quite busy today before their food arrived, The Hotland's Breeze contained twelve sushi rolls that looked normal, a side of bright red chicken wings and finally a plate with a single pepper on it, it was small and red with a bright green stem, it looked slightly shriveled as Asriel got a closer look he recognized it, his eyes widen in fear.

' _A-A A GHOST PEPPER WHOLE?! N-NO WONDER NO ONE HAS FINISHED THIS DEATH'S DISH!'_ He screamed mentally as Frisk took the pepper and began to cut it up over the wings. Asriel's dish was next, 'Surface's sun' was a 'brunch' styled dish. It had two waffles, three eggs carefully cooked sunny side up close enough that it looked like one giant egg. A small thing of syrup and a small thing of mixed berries, and finally Seizon's dish is set in front of him. They all smile as they start to dig in. Frisk takes several slices of the ghost pepper placing them on the sushi as she begins to chow down… unmannerly, surprising Asriel as she begins to devour the food unlike she normally eats.

Their own eating stops as they watch Frisk chow down then begin to go on the wings, she bites away at them as she gives a large smile, swallowing what she has in her mouth as she begins to speak.

"Come on you two eat up! This is delicious!" She says as Bel flies by they stare in awe as Frisk had soon devoured nearly the entire plate as she joyfully eats one of the Chicken wings. It did not stop as she soon saw Bel in the corner of her eyes as she swallows again. "Hey! Can I get another one of these?!" She asks as Asriel's jaw drops.

' _A-Another one?!'_ All three of Frisk company thought as Bel nods in fear before flying off again. It was not long till Deliana came by with the plate to see an empty plate of Hotland's breeze. Her eyes widen as Frisk thanked her before devouring into the second, taking a direct bite out of the ghost pepper this time. It was half an hour later that they were all finished. Frisk had went through two hotland's breeze and half a Butter scotch cinnamon pie, as well as four refills of Twin soul tea. Asriel ate his one dish and Seizon barely got through half of his.

"Ah! That was delicious! Asriel thank you so much." She says with a cheerful smile patting her belly.

' _W-Where did she put all that?!'_ Asriel thought worriedly as he nods. "N-No problem F-Frisk..." He says as he goes to pay for their meal, Deliana was watching still, she snaps out of her daze as she shakes her head.

"Az, just… Take this one on the house… I have never seen anyone eat one Hotland's Breeze… let alone two! I… I need to process this so enjoy this meal on the house." She says as Asriel nods dumbly. They take their leave as they begin to head back home, with Seizon carrying a takeout box of what he had left.

/Dreaming Kein Mansion/

Caroline was working with Hanou, however a thought popped into her head as she turns to the man.

"Hanou, I have a question… if you don't mind." She asks as Hanou looks up to her with a smile.

"Yes Lady Caroline? What is it?" He replies.

"Well, first off… your children's mother was she human or monster?" She asks as he shakes his head.

"She too was Sio'ta, we lived in secrecy for some time, I managed to get by transforming into a human form during my work hours. She had a human appearance." He say as Caroline nods.

"Alright, then that helps a lot, I was wondering… I am not sure how Pregnancy affects Sio'ta or monsters, but I am curious. For me I felt some strange effects that were different than what people explained to me, my mood swings were not as bad and the cravings were not that strong as people mentioned." She asks as Hanou smiles.

"Well, if your asking in case you want to know the signs for Lady Frisk, Sio'ta have a very different pregnancy difference. They do not suffer morning sickness, they also tend to suffer extreme food cravings at first as well as extreme hunger… they can put away more food than ever at a drop of a hat, however the mood swings… oh boy. Do not piss off a Sio'ta who is pregnant… my wife has nearly killed someone for insulting my work methods. They are easily… provoked." He says with a sigh as Caroline nods as she smiles.

"Thank you, I just wanted to know as Frisk and Asriel have been… rather trying lately… So I could keep my eyes out for the signs." She says with a sigh, suddenly the door opens as Frisk walks in with a smile on her face, Asriel still had a look of disbelief and Seizon looked worried. Caroline picks up a plate that needed cleaning as she looks at the three.

"Welcome back you three. How are you doing?" She asks as Frisk smiles brightly.

"Doing great!" She says as she looks at Caroline.

"That's good to hear Frisk, now you have someone here wanting to talk to you." Frisk nods as she smiles.

"I will be able in just a moment, I gotta use the restroom then maybe get another bite to eat." She says cheerfully as Asriel's eyes widen.

"A-Another bite?! Y-You just had HALF A PIE, AND TWO HOTLAND'S BREEZES! H-How are you so hungry today Frisk?!" Asriel exclaims as Caroline's eyes widen, the plate she was holding slips from her hands as it falls and shatters against the floor causing her to snap out of it Frisk looks at her worriedly.

"Mother you okay?" She asks as Caroline nods dumbly.

"Hmm, what a coincidence of you asking and this happening Lady Caroline..." Hanou says as she walks off.

"H-Hanou, I… need fresh air… could you please? I… oh dear.." Hanou nods as he looks at her.

"Take your time, this is big indeed." He says as he smiles at Frisk. Caroline takes her leave as she walks to the front door and takes her leave, to catch fresh air and process what she just heard.

"Lady Frisk, Congratulations." He says as he begins cleaning up the destroyed plate causing Frisk to look at him questionable.

"Uh… okay? Thanks I guess…?" She says as she noticed everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Okay, what is going on?!" Hanou sighs as he places the destroyed plate down on the table.

"Well First off, before I explain, I am Hanou Droak. A sio'ta who has come some distance seeking refuge for me and my children. Next we may wish to take a seat. Lord Asriel, you will want to accompany us." He says as he walks to the living room. Frisk walks in as she and Asriel sit on the love seat, while Hanou pulls up a chair in front of them.

"Something you should know about being a Sio'ta female, is definitely how you react to different things. One thing to keep an eye out for is sudden extreme hunger and overwhelming cravings as an early sign." He says as Frisk looks at him questionably not exactly picking up on it, Asriel tilted his head in confusion.

"In sign of what?" She asks as Hanou smiles.

"Of being pregnant of course. You show the definite sign of now with child my lady." He says as Frisk and Asriel's eyes snap open wide.

"W-What?" Frisk says as Asriel stares at him before staring at Frisk.

"A Sio'ta Female, when with child, soon after it's conception from sex, within three to five days Starts to show signs, The signs are extreme hunger and cravings, extreme mood swings when provoked, and no morning sickness early on. Though you may make your self sick with eating after a while." He says as Frisk falls back with wide eyes.

"I… I… I'm Pregnant?" Frisk stares in disbelief. "I… need time to process this..." She says as she stands up, Asriel stands up as well and follows her as they go up stairs, wide eyed and in deep thought. Chara was still playing chess with Naino. His eyes widen as were Naino's and Jian's.

"L-Lady F-Frisk is with C-child?" Naino was caught off guard by that bit of information as no one expected to hear this today.

' _N-No way… T-They...'_ Chara was locked in place. Jian snapped out of it as he walks off and out the front door quietly, Seizon was frozen in the middle of the room with only one thought.

' _S-She pregnant, B-But that m-means…'_ Seizon's face paled as the memories of that night return as he falls back and thuds against the floor. Egel had walked in to see Seizon out cold on the floor, he sighs as he bends down and picks him up carrying him, taking him to his study to rest in there, as he had a few questions still about the future and would wait for him to wake up.

Frisk and Asriel walk up stairs to their room as they make their way in, Frisk quietly sits on the edge of the bed, Asriel takes a seat next to her as she is gently pulled into his lap.

". . ." Frisk said nothing as she stares at the floor in disbelief.

 _"W-Wow… who would have thought… L-Leina might have known if she was still in our body..."_ Kri's voice came as Frisk mentally nodded.

' _A-A child? T-This is not a lie or some p-prank is it?!'_ Frisk worried there was a cruel joke being played on her, she wanted a child, Asriel wanted a child.

"Frisk… you Okay?" Asriel asks as she snaps out of her daze.

" _Don't worry Asriel… talk to him right now we got time to talk later."_ Kri says as they return to silence as Frisk nods.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry just caught off guard. I… want to confirm this with Alphys. I feel… like someone is playing a cruel prank… Everyone knows that we want a child so we can live as a family… they know we don't want to put our life on hold because of this fear of loss.." She says as Asriel wraps his arms around her, gently hugging onto her as he rocks side to side.

"I know dear… I know." He says as he forgoes her name so he can focus on trying to comfort her. "But if its not a lie… if its no joke… then… we actually." He starts to say as his hand moves to her stomach region with a smile on his face, he closes his eyes as he rests his head on her shoulder. Frisk smiles as she nods, she closes her eyes as well and rests against Asriel.

"Yeah… we did… we got our wish." She says slides her hand on his, before interlocking their fingers. The hope of a child causing them give a gentle glow off their bodies that seemed unnatural. Frisk slowly opens her eyes as the glow fades and she stands up. "I will call Alphys, then we can find out." She says as she takes her leave from the room.

Downstairs and outside, Caroline was staring off into the sky with Jian sitting next to her.

"Lady Caroline, are you alright?" He asks as She nods.

"S-Sorry Jian, I am just… surprised… I was hoping to prepare my self to hear that..." Jian smiles gently as he looks to the sky.

"Before my mother passed away, she had a saying that she loved to say. 'The surprises of unexpectancy is the reason we live, if we were to prepare for everything… then there would be nothing to live for.' She lived for the surprises… she knew that without them, our lives would be dull and boring. We Sio'ta need these surprises, for we are already so surprising to everyone else… what is the point of being surprising… if you cannot be surprised by something." He says as Caroline smiles she relaxes some as she looks at him.

"That… is a very interesting way of looking at things Jian." He nods as he gives a gentle smile.

"Indeed, we live on the edge everyday. With the loss of three monsters recently… we are all worried. Geo was it? He is a danger… and an abomination of magic. Father keeps me up to date and has been introducing me to his methods and contacts so I may stay in touch. Lady Frisk and Lord Asriel will change this world, every Sio'ta can feel it that lives. Their hearts beat with ours, we feel what they feel to an extent. We did exist in the other timeline and we felt their deaths… We felt Frisk loose her life force when she nearly died alone in the garden… we felt Asriel drain his soul power to save her… we felt his heart jump and beat once again thanks to Lady Frisk. The King and Queen are linked so we may know when we have to strike." He says as Caroline gives him a confused look.

"Strike against what?" She asks as he sighs.

"The one who dares harm them… If one dies, we will feel it… we will not forgive the one who takes the life of our king. That is the way of the Sio'ta. When the King or Queen is murdered, the Sio'ta shall stand to deliver righteous justice to the one who did it." He says as he stands. "That is enough talk of the Sio'ta today, We can discuss more later with father if you wish." He begins to make his way as Caroline sighs, her breath giving off steam in the cold air.

' _Live for the surprises eh? That actually sounds really fun.'_ She smiles as she stands and begins to make her way back inside. Once inside she sees Frisk on the phone giving a sigh with a smile.

"Thank you Alphys… see you soon." She says as she closes her phone before sighing, she sees Caroline as she smiles gently. "Alphys is coming over… she will confirm if its true or not… I can't take the chance that this is some joke." She says as Caroline smiles and walks up to her gently hugging her.

"Dear, I would never joke about that and you know it… I hope you are okay with the chance you are..." She says as Frisk smiles.

"Mother… you once told me that I won't be truly ready till I have the kid. And honestly I am excited… I really hope cause… after that year, I had time to think really long about it… and I thought hard. This is what I wanted, a family… of my own. I can only imagine what Toriel is going to say." She says as suddenly another voice calls out.

"Say about way my child?" A familiar loving voice comes as the door opens to have Toriel walk in with Alphys and Undyne. Undyne was carrying Alphys on her back as Alphys quickly hops off and grabs Frisk's hand.

"Come Frisk, we have no time to loose! If what you said was true… then we need to confirm this!" She says as she quickly drags Frisk to another room as she sighs.

 _`Sheesh Alphys, make it seem bigger why don't you!'_ Frisk mentally sighs as Caroline smiles, Toriel looks slightly confused along side Undyne.

"What the heck is going on?! Alphys forced me awake from my day of rest, and said it was vital to get her here pronto… I have never seen her excited." Undyne says as Toriel nods.

"She seems more excited than when she made that discovery about how to recreate some ancient magic items with Gaster." Toriel says as she looks at Caroline who innocently shrugs.

Asriel comes down the stairs as he takes a seat on the couch, Hanou walks up to him as he looks at him. Asriel looks at him questionably and remembers that someone wanted to talk to him and Frisk, but was never told who, guessing this new person was the person who wanted to talk.

"Howdy sir, I am guessing you are the one who wanted to talk?" He asks as Hanou nods before taking a seat. "Alright so what did you need to talk about?"

"I want to ask if it is alright for you to allow me and my two children to stay here, Jian and Naino. You see, I am a Sio'ta and my wife recently passed away. With the coming of the Sio'ta war, I wish to make sure my family is safe before it hits." He says as Asriel looks at him.

"Sio'ta war?" Asriel asks looking at Hanou.

"Yes, the war for the Sio'ta's freedom. Against Heltin and who ever is with him. The Sio'ta that are in hiding will come out to fight for you, when the time has come. There is a group of Sio'ta that move around as a group though they… are very strange and I have heard-"

"They are dead… Zwei was part of that and is the only survivor… they kept well hidden so I am not surprised you didn't hear about it. Also… I already was told what Kelnar had in plan originally. I have heard enough and… I think as long as Egel is-" A large furred hand lands on Asriel's shoulder causing him to stop and look up to see Egel. Hes holding a piece of paper as Asriel takes it and reads it over, his eyes widen as he realizes its the House deed, reading over it all he notices two names.

"W-Wait, E-Egel! Did you…?" He asks as Egel nods.

"As of your wedding, this home is officially your home, You have full control over who lives here." He says as he smiles, before taking his leave. "If you want to kick someone out you can! Though I doubt you ever will. Frisk is also the homeowner as well so check with her too." He says as he walks into his study. Asriel sighs as he looks to Hanou.

"Well, small change to my wording. You and your family are welcomed to stay here, provided you assist us. I hope this is not too much to ask. Thought I will want to talk more about this 'Sio'ta War' more late in further detail." He says as as Hanou shakes his head.

"I would be honored to help. I used to be a butler so I have skills that can help around the home. I will gladly explain later." He says as Asriel smiles, he sticks his hand out.

"Well then, Welcome to the Dreaming Kein mansion. I hope you and your family enjoys your stay." Asriel replies as Hanou takes the hand in his own.

"Thank you. My full name is Hanou Inzou Droak. My Children and I are in your debt." He says as Asriel chuckles before a loud cheer that sounded like Alphys came through the wall making everyone jumped. Undyne was sitting in a chair as she fell back looking to the room before she knew it Alphys was in her face with a large smile, scaring her at the sudden speed. Frisk walks out of said room as she has wide eyes with a smile.

"!" Alphys smiled brightly before she looks Undyne in the eyes. "CALL EVERYONE UNDYNE! EVERYONE! GET EVERYONE HERE RIGHT NOW!" She cheers as Asriel smiles gently.

 _"So…"_ Asriel heard in his head instantly as a click sound appeared. _"W-We will have a bigger family in the future..."_ Frisk's voice calls out in Asriel's mind as his smile widens.

 _"That's wonderful Frisk! So… you ready to tell everyone?"_ He asks as Frisk sighs.

 _"If I don't Alphys will… So I told her I will tell everyone today..."_ She replies as Asriel mentally nods. There was a sudden quiet screaming noise as it got louder and louder before a small flying object flies directly to Frisk at high speeds.

"PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS FROM YOU I FELT-" Nana was currently screaming her head off as Frisk gently pinches her mouth shut.

"C-Calm down Nana and wait till everyone arrives at the least… give me time to collect my self." She says as Asriel stands up and walks over to her. Undyne was hesitantly calling everyone as Alphys was doing so as well, though with more excitement. It was about thirty minutes before Gaster was at the door with Sans and Papyrus, Penny and Jake came from the second floor as they were dressed for going out it seemed.

"Frisk..." Penny asked tiredly, today was her day off to rest as they had called their parents last night to tell them to come over late today so they could explain. "Why...did Alphys have to call me to wake me and Jake up?" She asked as she gave a loud yawn.

"Its… uh… something very important…" Frisk says trying to choose her words well while still feeling nervous about this. Penny noticed how off Frisk was as she walked up to her and glared at her.

"Frisk… you better explain why your so off right now before I force you to!" She says her tail swishing about angrily. Frisk raises her hands to her face as she tries to calm Penny down.

"R-Really Penny, its a something very important! B-But I am going to tell everyone when they get here… Please wait till then." She asks as Penny sighs.

"Fine." She says as she grumbles as she walks over to the couch, Jake slowly walks next to Frisk and leans to her, but before saying anything looks at Penny, before back at Frisk. He begins to whisper so Penny don't hear him.

"I know this is not my place to say… but don't mind her… its just… _you_ know..." He says his face slightly flushed. Frisk tilts her head to the side before she realizes what he meant.

"Oh, okay… yikes its a lot rougher while in monster body… uh… might want to grab one of the spare rooms. In monster bodies… we become more… volatile. I nearly broke Ruby's arm once when she woke me. So better safe than sorry Jake." She says quietly back as his eyes widen some. He gives a gentle nod as he goes and finds a spot to sit, a short distance away from Penny.

/Egel's Study/

 _/Seizon's dreamscape/_

" _Huh?" Siezon looks around as he sees himself floating in a dark void of nothing._

 _"Your here… finally I can talk to you." A voice says as he turns to see a female, with white fur covering her body and a pair of Emerald green eyes, she had long floppy ears and a pair of fangs hanging out of her face, She was wearing a brown dress with a symbol on it that looked like an angel. Similar to the Dreemurr delta rune yet different design shapes making it more detailed._

 _"Who are you?" He asks as she smiles._

 _"That… is a difficulty question… but, you can call me many titles though. Sister, sis, Big sis, Big Sister, older sis, older sister…. I could go on." She says as she smiles brightly, though a tear falls down her face. "Though I have done so much wrong against you… and mother… and father of our timeline." She finishes looking down as her face turns to a sorrowful one._

 _"W-What do you mean?" He asks as his eyes widen. She looks at him as she sticks her hand out, a small project of her when she was younger in Frisk's arms with Asriel standing next to her. They looked exactly like they do now._

 _"I… was once with mother and father… till Heltin took me away, I was turned into something… cruel… and used to kill father." She looks Seizon directly in the eyes as the scene around them changes. It was a large battlefield as it shows what appears to be Heltin standing over a Asriel with a black spear sticking out of him, his eyes widen and his fur wet, He appeared to be about twenty four in age. The form of Heltin shimmers as it reveals a girl of eight standing over him, anger in her emerald eyes. "I was told that mother and father hated me… and abandoned me because I was not like them… I was not a monster or human. Though little did I know they did love me… they didn't abandon me." She says as she tightly closes her eyes._

 _It changes again to a scene inside a tower with her looking down upon the world, now looking eighteen._

 _"I had recently turned nineteen… no birthday ever since Heltin found me… or so he said he found me at first." She says as It suddenly resumes. Heltin barges in he looks worried his eyes glimmering with pain._

 _"My lord? You wished to-" Heltin gently grabbed her shoulders before he looked her in the eyes._

 _"Don't call me that… please… just listen. You… were never abandoned… you were never hated by them… that man that I told you conspired with your parents that you killed eleven years ago? I… I am sorry, but that was your father… I am sorry I lied to you..." He says as he slowly falls to his knees pulling her with him. She looks at him with anger in her eyes. "You… are so special, you are so unique, and I can not hold these lies anymore… we have 'won' this fight, but because we made so many mistakes and chose the wrong path this world will slowly be destroyed… You are not bound to it though! Your brother, Seizon Kein Dreemurr has escaped with the use of merging His mother's power orb into a larger one to send him back in time! I… have sent minions after him… Eon, your father's Geo unit, being one of them. You must listen and you can decide. You are stronger than anyone I have ever known under me… stronger than Malin. You can stand here and fight in this dying timeline… or you can use the ability you were born with, a magic so rare that its given to those that are allowed a single chance to retry. "He says as She glares him in the eyes._

 _"Why are you telling me this?" She asks as he sighs._

 _"Because… I messed up, I thought I could control this world… if it was in darkness, however I didn't want to destroy the world… and I never realized what Caroline Malin wanted of me… She wanted me to Protect the world! And here I am… destroying her dream… destroying the Sio'ta that could have saved us all! I am telling you because you didn't deserve this… I should have never did what I did, but it is too late for me now. I want you to be safe though… cause in the time I have spent with you… you became like a daughter to me… Your light in your heart shines like your mother's.. bright… gentle… and loving every step of the way. You have your father's strength… the unmovable will to push through those who have hurt you or your family. I want you to go back and be happy… Rebirth. And maybe with your memories of this timeline… you can save me too… not me me… but another me who is misguided… at least maybe spare him from dying with regret of letting this world rot. What is it I always say?" He asks her as she sighs._

 _"That no one is weak, even the smallest child can be the strongest warrior." She says as he nods._

 _"Yes… Now listen your mother is also Geo… not by me, but by your Aunt… Ruby Kein. She did it to stop Eon. There are several Geos all in that timeline now… Eon is the strongest of ours… and Whatever Geo version of your mother is the only one of theirs. Geo, Heo, Noe, Lio, Veo, and Soi. Those are all the others… I am not sure all of them will make it. Geo, Noe, and Heo will definitely make it. So please! Take this chance to undo my wrongs, to undo your wrongs! Your mother… your father… without them… we are all doomed to fade into nothing and the timeline will cease to exist! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE THAT HAPPEN!" He suddenly screams as tears fall from his purple eyes. He looks as he gently smiles. "Not even to you… my sweet adopted daughter" He says as he freezes, the world stops again as the girl looks at Seizon._

 _"Now you see… that Heltin is not as all bad as we know… just misguided and lost. However that is not why I showed this to you brother." She says as Seizon was staring in fear and confusion._

 _"Then why?" He asks as She sighs._

 _"Because… I wanted to apologize… I ruined your life… I killed father… I do not know if I will be awake in your timeline or another. But please… forgive me..." She says as sobs start to come from her. "I NEVER WANTED TO HARM MY FAMILY! I JUST WANTED TO FIND THE TRUTH!" She screams as suddenly warm arms wrap around her, her eyes widen as Seizon was hugging onto her._

 _"I forgive you… please don't cry… sis." He says as her eyes tear up even more. She turns her head to the darkened sky as she begins to cry loudly. He hugs onto her tighter as she wraps her arms around him._

 _"Thank you! Now please take care of mother and father… and if I am reborn in your world please… help me be the best big sister you can ever ask for!" She says as suddenly her form shatters leaving Seizon's eyes to water and widen._

 _"S-Sis!" He calls out as a voice echos in the darkness._

 _"I-Its okay, take care… little brother..." The voice says as his vision fades._

/Reality/

Seizon shoots up panting looking around as Egel gives a sigh.

"Awake now it seems? You must have had one heck of a dream to wake like that." He says as he sits at his desk, the room had a large desk with a equally as large chair that Egel was currently sitting in, on one side of the room held two bookshelves filled with numerous books. It was otherwise pretty spartan. Seizon looks to Egel as he gives a bit of a nod.

"Y-Yeah you could sa-"

"You had an interaction with someone from your past… or our future didn't you?" He says getting to the point. Seizon's eyes widen as he nods. "I see… so who was it? You were mumbling and I couldn't understand you." He says as Seizon looks down.

"T-They were… … my sister… that I never knew I had." Egel's eyes widen a bit before he continues to stare on. "T-they wanted to apologize as… they killed Father back then… she… didn't even know about mother or father and wanted the truth as they were told originally they were abandoned… she was hurt… and Heltin… gave her an ultimatum. Fight in a dying timeline … or rebirth and have a chance to end up here with their memories… It… was… hard… to watch the man I knew who fought so… cruelly break down like he did… he loved her… truly cared for her… but only realized it too late. Not in the sense that Mother and Father love each other… but like his own child… so… I am to wonder, can Heltin… be saved? I mean mom was always good at that right?!" He asks as he looks at Egel.

"I have no idea, Anyways I was going to ask about the other timeline more however everyone was called into the other room… I am to guess something big is going on." He says as he stand up. Seizon slowly stands as he follows Egel out of the room.

In the main room all their friends and families were there. Sans was with Gaster and Papyrus. Mettaton was talking with Napstablook, helping them still adjust to their new body. Toriel was with Caroline, with Undyne still looking confused while helping the two affectionate mothers. Alphys was talking with Frisk and Asriel, Nana sitting on Asriels shoulder with a large smile. Jake and Penny were both with Fenor and Teina. There was several humans, and monsters all about well.

Egel walks in and looks around a moment before he calls out.

"Alright it seems everyone is here… now what is the commotion that we have had to gather again? So soon after our recent one?" He asks as Asriel looks to Frisk and nods, but stops her for a second.

"Wait… before we say anything… Sans… Jake… Fenor, I have a request of you three." He says as the aforementioned three walk up. He looks them in the eyes as Sans speaks up.

"So what is it buddy?" Asriel smiles as he sighs.

"You three, are the most important Friends and family outside my own and Frisks. I want you three, to promise me that no matter what… if I am not around, If I somehow die… if anything happens to me and I cannot be there for Frisk… I want you three to promise me… you will help her and take good care of her." He says as the three look at him questionably at the sudden over-protectiveness of Frisk.

"Kiddo, she is plenty strong she don-" Sans didn't get to finish as Asriel speaks over him again.

"Please! Promise me this!" He says a bit louder catching them off guard.

"Sure thing Asriel, Me and Fenor will definitely keep watch over her if anything happens… though honestly like Sans was saying shes pretty strong to not need us." Jake says as Fenor nods in agreement. Asriel smiles as he looks at them.

"I know… however I wouldn't ask this in any other situation..." Frisk was smiling gently at Asriel's desire to protect her and their family… Asriel looks to Sans as he sighs.

"Jeeze, you don't make this easy… two people want me to watch over Frisk… Tor, and you. Your really making this a chore ya'kno?" He says as Asriel nods, not really seeming like hes in a joking mood. "Yeah, I promise Asriel, I won't let her down." He says as Asriel smiles.

"Thank you! Thank you so much… Frisk… you can say it now." He says as he walks back over to her and wraps his arms around her. Toriel's eyes slowly began to widen as Frisk leans against Asriel with her own large smile.

"Everyone, as you know, it has not been long since our wedding, and honestly its been even less since we experienced the pain of loss from loosing three people… however." She smiles as she looks down for a second and back up. "We are now expecting, a brand new small ball of light in our lives, and I hope that this light will be a beacon of strength for everyone." She says as suddenly a roar of clapping rings through out the house. Toriel quickly rushes up to her with wide eyes.

"My child, are you serious?! Are you really expecting a child now?!" She seemed excited as Frisk nods, Toriel's expression turns to one of utter joy as she wraps her arms around Frisk. "My child! I am so happy for this, I had hoped and dreamed of this for you and Asriel for ages, to see it come true! Ah, you make me a proud mother and mother in-law." She says as Frisk chuckles as she and Asriel wrap her arms around her.

"I know mother, I know. Me and Asriel are excited..." She says as Penny, Fenor, Teina, and Jake all walk up next.

"Oh my gosh! Frisk Congratulations! Oh we so gotta talk about the baby shower later!" Frisk chuckles as she nods, Fenor and Jake look to Asriel.

"It is no wonder you begged us to promise you that we would protect her, like Jake said, we will do our very best." Fenor says as Jake nods.

"Congrats man, I know you were wanting this for some time." Jake says as Asriel nods and smiles. Sans was standing off a bit with a blank expression.

 _'H-holy shit… that is why… w-wow… F-Frisk is… heh… heheh… Ki- nah… you ain't a kid anymore are ya? Frisk. You have grown so much… Now I am not promised to just protect you… I am promised to protect your little tike too.'_ Sans slowly gains an expression as he smiles. Egel joins and congratulates Frisk with a smile as everyone takes turns talking with the newly parents to be. It took several hours as it was soon late and people had to get ready for the next day, Hanou was waiting nearby till Frisk and Asriel were finally cleared of guests before he walks up. Frisk notices him and looks at him with a smile.

"Hey Hanou… I am saying that correct right?" Hanou nods as she continues. "Alright thanks, anyways is there something you want to say? You look like you got something on your mind." She says as he nods again.

"I was wondering, if you and Lord Asriel would accompany me to meet a contact in the northwest in the mountains. They live in a small mountainous village, that still trains to fight monsters the old fashion way, however I would like you two to assist in meeting them and help change their way of thinking as there is no need for them to prepare to fight monsters anymore, instead they could be of help in the future against Heltin." He says as Frisk looks to Asriel.

"Any change we can make..." Asriel sighs as he knew this was going to happen, he was about to say 'no' however Frisk wanted to go now.

"Alright, however I want Merz, Sans, and Papyrus with us." He says as Frisk sighs.

"Asriel… I know your worried, however I think we will be just fine." She says as Asriel turns to her.

"But Fri-" A large hand rests on his shoulder suddenly.

"Frisk has a point, I have been a father for some time this time around…. We care too much… but we must relax. Things will be fine… besides… You do not want to argue with her at this point, she will gladly kick you to the couch… trust me my boy." Egel says as he looks to Asriel, who gives a sigh.

"Alright..." Frisk gives a gentle laugh as she wraps her arms around him.

"Don't worry Az, I won't kick ya to the couch… I will just torture you and then deny you next time you want to be a little active in bed." Egel's face twitches with pain as he looks to Asriel.

"New plan, don't ever fight with her, and you will be A-Okay!" He says before quickly taking his leave causing others to give a slight chuckle. Frisk looks to Asriel as she smiles.

"Don't worry Asriel, you know I would be upset then just forgive ya in a bit, I hate leaving things at a bad turn." Asriel smiles as he nods.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways when do we need to leave Hanou?" The drake like man smiles as he looks at them.

"If you don't mind today. I figure we could get there by night fall, or even sooner if things go smoothly." He says as Frisk looks at him.

"Expecting trouble?" She asks as he nods.

"Always expecting trouble, From what I heard Heltin has been attacking small villages and towns in the forest region to the west of here, He must be gathering a large amount of souls for something, the normal human soul is nothing to scoff at, though its more like hes looking for something." Hanou says as Frisk and Asriel narrow their eyes.

"That is always trouble. Alright we will go get ready… I think… Penny, Jake. Just in case a pair of extra companions to be with would not hurt." Frisk says as she turns to her friends. "Can you two get ready in thirty minutes?"

"Yeah consider us packed and ready." Penny says as she gives Fenor a kiss on the cheek before rushing upstairs. Jake nods as he smiles and gives Teina a gentle kiss on the lips, before he goes up stairs, Teina collapses onto a couch with a large smile as she rolls around.

"AH! He kissed me! Gosh, Frisk take good care of him, I don't want a broken man to be brought back..." Teina says as she breaks out of her normal upbeat self for once.

"Gotcha, Anyways we hopefully won't run into any issues so don't worry about it, its just to appeal to Asriel and to be on guard so we don't get split up into single combat with any likely foes… like _Geo_." Frisk says as Teina sits up and nods.

"Y-Yeah… that man… he scares me, but hes nothing like Sans…and it saddens me to see him look like him." Frisk and Asriel nod as they agree. Everyone in the room was told about Geo and was described about him as one thought appeared.

 _`Things are going to get real bad before they get any better again...'_ Frisk and Asriel went upstairs and got a few things packs as they got ready for the trip, as they come down they are met by Penny and Jake who had their backpacks on and what appeared to be new weapons, On Penny's hip rested three swords, two the same length and one that was longer by half the smaller ones. They seem to have the familiar silver tint to them as they were in a brown leather sheath. Jake had two swords on him, a large thick great sword next to his backpack in a heavy sheath and a long sword on his hip in the same brown leather. He also had a knife by his foot in a deep black color as they smiled. The four of them climbed down as Sans met up with em.

"Don't think your gonna leave me out of this kiddos… I ain't gonna let something like this go by after recent events." Frisk sighs as she shakes her head.

"Alright, just so you know we are going by foot. Can you handle that Lazy bones?" Sans scoffs as he nods his head, the turn to see Chara staring them down. Frisk's eye twitched. "No."

"You can't tell me not to, I am going to go with even if you chain me to the floor..." Chara says with a straightforward answer and a serious expression. Frisk turns to Asriel. Who sighs as he shakes his head.

"He never listens, trust me. He will help you, or he will disobey you, simple as that." He says as Frisk gives a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but NO ONE ELSE!" Frisk screams out as Zwei started to come down stairs. He blinks as he quietly starts to go back upstairs, on his back was a backpack.

 _'Perhaps this was not a good idea, she seems angry….author did you plan this? Did you want her to be angry? I will not be your sick abusement toy.'_ Zwei thought crazily, as he talks to the nothingness in his mind. _'I AM TALKING-Why do I even bother?'_ He thinks again as he groans before he makes his way back to his room.

Hanou stands next to Naino and Jian as he looks at them.

"Be good for the Keins and Dreemurrs. I will be back soon, Help Lady Caroline with Fana as much as you two can. Like your mother always said. 'Build a bond with the young to guide them to a better future'" He says as they nod.

"Please be safe father. You too Lord Asriel and Lady Frisk. We put our father's safety in your hands. I hope to hear good news upon your return." Jian says as Frisk nods.

The seven rush out as a small nimbat lands on Asriel's shoulder joining them. Frisk didn't even bother because Nana was still catching up with them as she had been busy every since the reset. The eight of them start their trek towards the west as Frisk feels like she should ask a few questions to the elder Sio'ta.

"So, Hanou. I got a few questions if you don't mind answering them… something about being a Sio'ta." She asks as Hanou nods looking forwards.

"Ask away my lady. I will answer what I can, as I do not know much I have only been around for Forty six years." He says as Frisk's eyes widen.

"Y-You only look to be about what? Late twenties? Early Thirties?" She says as he nods.

"Yes, Being a Sio'ta has a lot of advantages. One being we don't physically age anymore past Eighteen. If born with a monster parent the monster stops aging as well at that age. We only age until our children are eighteen, and we can live a lot longer than a human even then. From what I remember one of the oldest Sio'ta I know grew to be Three hundred years and even then we stop showing signs of aging at fifty eight for men, and forty-five for women. These are considered the 'Age' peaks for us to stay in shape enough to produce children. Anyone who appears older than that are suffering from a mutation in their genes that prevents them from doing so. However that is one of the many rare mutations in soul genetics." He says as Frisk's eyes widen and nods.

"A-Amazing! Anyways… I wanted to ask what all do I need to keep an eye for as a Sio'ta while pregnant?" She asks as Hanou glances to the sky.

"As I told your mother; Lady Caroline. Early urges of food… which I hope you all packed plenty of in-case you get hungry…; that is aside the point, High hunger desire, nothing really effects you like spiciness, sourness, so on and so forth. You do not suffer a morning sickness thought you can over eat and suffer illness from that. Your mood swings will be more violent than that of your… time of the month. Which as I may need to point out as you grow older, after turning eighteen may resemble that of a 'heat' like an animal if your in monster form." Penny's eyes widen some as she hears this as she looks away blushing deeply. Jake stares in slight fear, feeling bad for Fenor if they don't ever get married by then. However he then thinks about how Teina is also a monster as his eyes widen as well. "That is not all though, unlike a monster or human. Your expected to only carry for Six months before birth. That is because you are a 'Pure' Sio'ta unlike me who is known as a 'Halfblood' Sio'ta. The reason for this is because you received your gifts from the Late Mazerin and the Late Jana. They were the last known Pure Sio'ta and the sign of it, is the swirls that appear in your eyes every so often that goes unnoticed by everyone. This was normally a ritual to be classified as such. Or so the tales go. After a long trial of doing tasks that put the person at risk, and conquering their Corruption entirely they could become 'pure' a ranking in the life of a Sio'ta that means they are ready to be a leader to their area. But it is just tales… for now." He says as Frisk nods, there was much she and Asriel still had to learn.

"S-So I should expect to… have a child in six months then?" Hanou nods as Frisk sighs. They had made it out into the woods as they look to the sky it was still day and they were actually pretty far. They made it half way through the woods when they looked up. Hanou was smiling gently however his smile drops as he sees some slight dark smoke start to float overhead.

"That… does not bode well..." He says as Frisk and Asriel look up, their eyes widen as the smoke increase more and more by each second. They all look at each other as they take off in a fast run as Hanou takes the lead to guide them.

/In the mountains/

 **"Haha… this was so much fun… Too bad that no one survived… except you… your rather tough for a** _ **Human…**_ **Too bad you don't have a soul I need… so I will just kill you!"** A deep voice says as a man stands before the being in a dark cloak, a bit of white fur sticking out with a glint of blue eyes. The man was wearing a medium type of combat armor that had markings of a commander on it. His helmet on the ground next to him as his dark red hair flows gently that is to his shoulders, he had a unkept beard that was ragged and slightly singed, He appeared to be about twenty eight as he growls. He held two swords in his hands, the swords were black with crested silver lines deep through the blades, the handle wrapped in bright brown leather as he tightens his grip. He had gray eyes as he stares at the being. He stood at six foot three as he glances around him, his town laid in ruins as buildings were burning and bodies lied across the entire path ways. Corpses were ripped in half, dismembered, bitten in two and more. Guts and limbs were everywhere as blood flowed down the downhill paths in a river like flow.

"I will kill you monster!" He says as he charges forth only to be grabbed and pined to a wall.

 **"I don't think so… I want you to slowly die as you watch this place… as you watch your life fade knowing you and your 'military' failed..."** The being says as they grab his right arm and rips it from his shoulder causing the man to scream in pain. He glares angrily at the being as they smirk, the take the arm with the sword and throws it off a cliff ledge as they yank the other sword from his left hand and positions it to his left shoulder and shoves it halfway in causing him to scream in more pain before he calls forth a spear from a nearby corpse. It flies to the being's hand as he quickly stabs it through the man's stomach. His eyes widen as he grits his teeth not wanting to let the being before him gain anymore pleasure from his screams. His vision slowly fades as hes left hanging three feet off the ground pinned to the wall. The being smirks as they turn and leave.

 _'I will kill you… you bastard! EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!'_ He mentally screams as he blacks out.

/Down the mountain/

"That smoke is too heavily concentrated! Could the town have been attacked?!" Frisk says as Hanou shakes his head.

"The place is well hidden! No one could have found it… I hope… I really hope it is just a forest fire on the other side." He says as Asriel shakes his head.

"No way… that fire… that has to be from the town… its too high up. We need to hurry up and see if we can help!" He says as The eight charges forwards. It was a hard run as they push their way up the roughest and quickest path up the mountain, they soon see the destroyed village before their eyes, Frisk's eyes widen as her heart drops.

"Oh my god… Come on Asriel we need to help them!" She says as she pushes past Hanou, who stares in disbelief. They make their way as they soon arrive only to see blood and corpses everywhere. It must have been a fierce battle however it was only an hour run from when they first saw the smoke… it was too bloody to be done as a sneak attack… no who ever did this was strong and ruthless. Frisk closes her eyes as she pulses her magic out before she feels a faint soul pulse back. "A survivor! This way!" She calls out as Frisk leads the way to a destroyed building, against the wall was a man in armor with a spear in his gut and a sword in his shoulder, his blood pouring down his right shoulder area as Frisk's eyes widen.

Frisk quickly began to try and find a way up to him as Asriel and Hanou arrived with Penny, Jake, Sans and Nana behind them. Asriel got to work with Frisk as they began to work together, Sans uses blue magic to carefully remove the spear and sword as Frisk and Asriel hold him stready. It was twenty grueling minutes before he was down and on the ground. Asriel began to apply healing magic with a frown. Penny and Jake took off to see if they could find survivors incase there was a way to block Frisk's detection pulse magic. Nana looked around with Sans for anything for medical supplies. It was now night fall as they work on healing the man. Penny and Jake were on the other half of the destroyed town while Chara was staying by with Frisk and Asriel with an angry glare to the sky.

 _'This… reminds me too much of the damage I would have done if Asriel killed those humans that day...'_ He mentally snarls as his fists tighten.

With Penny and Jake as look around as they sigh. They look to each other as Penny frowns.

"Jake… this is so..." She looks away as she tears up some, her tail wraps around her gently as Jake nods.

"It is horrible… so many dead." He says as he looks at what appears to be a limb of a child resting on the ground covered in blood as he growls. "The bastard or thing that did this will pay… I have never seen such actions, not even to children. After what Asriel made me promise to him, I can't let him down… you can't let Frisk down either." He says as Penny nods.

"Its hard to believe almost that Frisk is pregnant… It was only yesterday it seems that we met her you know?" Jake chuckles as he smiles.

"Yeah, and I was such as ass that day… Now we have the chance to pay her and Asriel back a million times over. Seizon… and this next one. They are their kids… and our princes and princesses… We don't know how many kids they will have, but we are Sio'ta now… and that makes Frisk and Asriel our king and queen right?" He asks as she nods.

"Yeah! We have a soul bound duty to them now! I will gladly die for them… just as they would gladly die for us." Penny says as Jake smiles brightly.

"Then let us follow in their footsteps… I plan to after a few more dates with Teina. To follow Asriel's footsteps and ask her to marry me. I want no regrets when this war hits." Jake says as Penny smiles.

"Yeah… I hope Fenor is willing to do the same or I may ask him my self!" Jake chuckles as he looks to her. They smile as they turn to the sky with a fire in their eyes. The sky was gently lit orange as they stop looking around. "Lets get some of these fires out shall we?" She asks as Jake nods.

Back with Asriel and Frisk, Asriel gives a pained sigh as he stops his magic, he looks up to Frisk as he shakes his head.

"Frisk...Hanou. He is not going to make it… Hes lost too much blood and the wound refuses to close, the area is covered in thick negative magic that is preventing my magic from working right… Hes going to die at this rate." He says as Frisk frowns.

"What can we do?! We came here to help people and we arrived too late!" She says as Asriel thinks it over before he calls upon his soul.

"My magic has always worked better if they were Bound Sio'ta or Sio'ta. Hes still alive so… I could turn him into one, to save his life it may be the best option." Frisk was unsure as it was going to be forced upon him.

"Lady Frisk, this is a tough choice, but he will live in the end… isn't that what counts for us Sio'ta?" Hanou asks as Frisk nods.

"Y-Yeah… do it Asriel." She says as he nods, He lets a fragment break off as he drops it on the man's chest. It slips into his body as his soul is projected, a gentle yellow soul glows catching Frisk and Asriel off guard. "A-A soul of Justice?!" She says as It slips back into his body, Asriel quickly gets to work as the blood slowly stops, Sans came back with some medical supplies to help stop the bleeding more and to wrap up the wounds to prevent them from reopening. Asriel's magic stopped the bleeding but they were really cutting it close. As they sigh Frisk looks at Sans. He nods as he sighs, Nana flies off and finds Jake and Penny, before bringing them back as Sans stands in the middle of them all, it was now late and dark as He sticks his hand in the air.

"This has been one fucked visit…" He says as he snaps his fingers and they vanish as a pair of blue eyes watch with a smirk, white fur still gently flowing as a gentle orange glow hits him from a fire still going from a nearby building.

 _'Soon! Soon I shall remove him and play with her a little before I kill her! Then he can return and take all the blame!'_ The being thinks as they vanish in a lightning bolt and fly off further west. 

/Kein Mansion/

Seizon was sitting with Egel in the living room as they discussed some of the major details of his past and their future.

"I see… so that means we need to be on guard in the next few years." Seizon nods as Egel sighs. "I wish we had more time… though it would be wrong to ask Asriel reset again, we have no idea how it would affect you… and Frisk I don't think wants to loose the child growing inside her." He says as Seizon nods.

"Ruby always said, that Frisk would do anything for children, even if they were not her own. She was such a loving person that she would sacrifice her own needs before anyone else, even more so for children." He says as Egel nods.

"Yes well, originally growing up she had a rou-" He was cut off as a thud was heard to see Sans on his knee and Frisk and Asriel carrying someone.

"F-Father move please we need to place this man down!" She says as She and Asriel quickly move towards him, Egel stands up and moves aside as Seizon stands up and watches. They place him down as Penny and Jake quickly move to find a blanket and pillow, while Chara rushed to find Caroline and Toriel. Nana, sans and Hanou went to the living room to find a spot to sit as Seizon looked to them.

"What happened?! I thought you said you all would be gone for sometime?!" Seizon asks as Hanou sighs.

"We… were going to go a safer path that was going to take longer, yes. However… we saw thick smoke and took the quickest path… its thirty minutes to the town then once you hit the mountains...however its very steep and very unstable some days. We were lucky we didn't fall with how we ran up it." Hanou says with a sigh. "Today… really went south fast." Jian walks down the stairs as he looks to his father.

"Was it as she predicted?" Hanou nods as he looks to Jian.

"Unfortunately so, I was hoping Naino didn't inherit the powers of an Oracle but it seems she did." Hanous says as Jian sighs.

"She is lying down right now father. So how bad was it?"

Frisk turns and stares at them angrily.

"You knew?!" She snaps angrily as Hanou's eyes widen and raises his hands.

"My lady, it was a possibility. My daughter has had dreams since she could talk and the dreams used to be good ones, it was only after her mother died she had darker dreams… At first it was the past, then she had one with you in it… and that man. That man originally died… so we have changed the future because of that." He says trying to calm her down as she sighs.

"So… we at least changed the future right?" Hanou nods as she smiles slightly. "Good… that means we can be a step ahead of Heltin." Hanou's eyes widen more as he nods in surprise.

 _'She… is more accepting than I expected'_ He thinks as everyone in house is updated on the situation, Caroline and Toriel were now downstairs assisting Frisk and Asriel fully treat the man. Caroline rather annoyed at how 'Gruff' the man look decided that he needed a grooming. She left the room and came back with a pair of barber scissors as she began to trip and clean up his beard and hair. Once done he had a cleaner looking beard and his hair was no where near as ragged looking. Toriel with Asriel kept tending to the man's woulds hoping to heal him up enough to take soon.

"So. What now father? We have accepted three earlier and before that Penny and Jake into our home… we are going to run out of rooms at this rate." Egel nods as he looks to the man.

"However you cannot ignore he needs a place to stay. Though I am not sure how he will react, he was from a town that hated monsters it seems." Egel says as Asriel nods. Things were in a tight situation, and they were only getting worse each day. A loud groan was heard as everyone looks over to Toriel and the man as he begins to sit up.

"Please lie back down! Your wounds have not full healed." Toriel says as he growls.

"I am fine!" He says as he turns to her his eyes narrow as he pushes him self all the way up quickly and jumps to his feet, he flinches at the pain as he goes to his hip to realize he has no weapon. "Why do you have me here _monster_!" He growls out as Frisk walks up.

"Calm down! Its okay your amongst friends! We saved your life after all." She says as the man looks to her.

"Saved my life?! A monster wants nothing to do with helping a _human!_ And you! Why are you with…" He looks around and notices several monsters and a few humans. "Why are _you_ with these monsters! They will just use you!" He growls out as Frisk rolls her eyes, however Caroline walks up with a smile as he looks to her he felt something wrong.

"Sir, I really hope you take back your words… I happen to be married happily to a _monster_ as you call them..." Her voice dripping overly kindly as he felt himself back up. She was holding a frying pan in her hand as he felt like he was about to receive some harsh punishment. "And my daughter is happily married as well… so you had better watch it… you might invoke her husband's wrath…" She smiles brightly as he felt faint.

 _'W-Who is this lady?! S-Shes absolutely terrifying! Fuck monsters, this woman is a demon! N-No one can say things with such sweetness in their voice while giving this kind of aura!'_ Frisk chuckles as she walks up to the man.

 _"That is my mother… she is really not happy with you now. You better apologize before you get the pan, even my father is afraid of her and he is one of the most intimidating monster around here."_ She whispers as he nods.

"S-Sorry ma'am! I will behave my self in this household!" He says quickly to not be smacked by the frying pan. Caroline smiles as she nods.

"Good, Frisk take care of him. Asriel you help her!" She says as Asriel walks up.

"Come lets get you back-" The man swings his arm as his eyes glaze over with fury.

"YOU!" He screams as he tries to charge after Asriel only for Frisk to stop him.

"Calm down! What the hell did you do Asriel?!" She asks as he shakes his head.

"I didn't do anything!" He says as the man continues to struggle, Frisk manages to get him to the floor and pins him to the ground.

"What is your problem! Stop trying to attack Asriel he is the one who helped you!" She says as the man growls in fury.

"HELPED ME?! HES THE ONE WHO KILLED MY HOME! AND SLAUGHTERED INNOCENT CHILDREN!" He screams as everyone froze as Seizon's eyes widen.

"T-That impossible, Asriel was with us..." Nana says as she looks to Asriel, Seizon walks up as he looks at him.

"N-Not if… the Asriel that attacked them was not our Asriel..." Frisk's eyes widen further.

"T-That Asriel is already in this world?! Hey mister, what color was the eyes of the being who attacked you..."

"SAPPHIRE BLUE!" Frisk looks to Asriel as he nods.

"Then calm down! Asriel here has Emerald Green eyes, The Asriel you ran into… was another from another timeline… one that is not here to help." She says as the man stops struggling and looks to Asriel's eyes. He stares into them for a second as he sighs.

"Your not him… DAMN IT! Why… are us humans so weak.." He sighs out as Frisk gets off him and helps him back to the couch. He looks around as he finally notices that his arm was missing as he gives another sigh. "Is there even a point to keep my alive? I lost my swords… I lost my arm… I am useless now. I am humiliated by being saved by a monster… this is the worse day of my life." He says as looks to the ground. Frisk nods as she looks at him.

"Let me and Asriel update you on the situation and you can decide from there… also first we should tell you… is your not human anymore well not entirely… also me and Asriel here are not Human or Monster." The man looks up. "Before we start, what is your name? I am Frisk Kein Dreemurr, and this is my Husband. Asriel Dreemurr." He nods as it was only way he would get answers and make his next move.

"Virin Heltin. Commander of the Anti-Monster milita… Well… now ex-Commander. So, what did you mean I am not human entirely anymore?" He asks as Frisk sighs as she looks at him.

"Me and Asriel are part of an old race, known as the Sio'ta. As Sio'ta we have access to a lot of special tricks that let us help people, one is the ability to give people an another chance. You were dying and the area was filled with heavy negative type magic. During the one year away from Asriel. Me and Ruby our mage from the old times have classifed a bunch of magic types. 'Light' 'Positive' 'Dark' 'Negative' and so on and so forth. Negative magic type is the kind to suppress magic effectiveness. It uses negative emotions to cause a type of field of interference. There was so much we could not heal you properly there without turning you into a 'Bound' Sio'ta. This lets you live the rest of your life and you now have access to some magic as well. This let us heal you as Asriel's magic is more effective to Sio'ta and Bound Sio'ta. We have no idea why yet but it does. Not only that but you contain a soul that we know as the 'Soul of Justice' One of seven known soul traits. I was born with the 'Soul of Determination' apparently. Now I know its not one of the six old souls… those have grown somewhat dim over the years in the underground when I last saw them." She says as Asriel nods.

"Anyways back onto the point, With you now as a Bound Sio'ta I was able to use my healing magic to save your life. Before you woke I was applying some of my Regeneration magic to you, You may have lost your arm… but we can fix that with some sessions if you will let me." Virin growls again as his head snaps to Asriel with a snarling expression.

"It will be a cold day in hell! Before I let you try and poisio- ack!" Frisk found herself grabbing his neck as she snarls back. Everyone stared at her in fear as Asriel grabbed her arm.

"Frisk! Calm down!" He says as she snaps out of it and moves away, she gives a low growl as she looks at him.

"Poison? You…" She growls heavily as she stares at him, Virin coughing as he tries to regain his breath. "IF IT WAS NOT FOR ASRIEL YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" She screams out as Asriel quickly moves to get Frisk out of the room as Caroline sighs.

"Not the wisest, choice from what I heard it was Asriel who saved you… you could at least show some respect for them… hes not even a monster really anymore.. he just looks like them." She says as Virin turns his head.

"No matter, Monsters are the bane of all human kind… they will steal our souls to become 'gods' Thinking it is their rightful place." He says as he turns to look at Caroline to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his face, Sans staring him down with a cold look in his eyes. Virin's eyes widen as he stares at the barrel.

"Sans!?" Caroline says as he continues to stare at Virin.

"You should learn some humility… If it were not for them… if it was not their choice, I would have killed scum bags like you… The first day I got here, I had a right mind to start slaughtering them when Frisk was kidnapped! I had a clear mind to slaughter everyone I saw when you people threaten to chain are magics away, when that would have killed us. You humans sicken me with your holier than thou attitude, its the reason why you should all die… You do not deserve to live if you cannot accept what is here, if you dare try to harm Frisk, Asriel, OR ANY OF MY FAMILY I WILL GLADLY SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE YOUR KIND HAS DONE TO MINE YEARS AGO!" He screams at Virin, Virin turns his head and sighs.

"I am not gonna be allowed to leave am I?" He says as Sans scoffs and walks away. _"Not like I could harm anyone anyways I am useless.."  
_  
"Sorry about that… Sans must not liked how Frisk snapped… shes currently pregnant after all..." Virin's eyes widen as he looked down. "Anyways, I will bring you something to eat, you will likely stay here till you are cleared to leave." Virin's eyes widen even more.

 _'They… are not going to keep me here… and she is pregnant huh? Perhaps… I was a bit quick to judge… she was only upset because I insulted her husband… and her child's father… These monsters… are nothing like the ones from the books… but it could be a trap I will watch closely.'_ Virin nods as he sighs. "Thank you… I will… consider my future then." He thinks things over as he watches everyone, he noticed the one named 'Sans' was definitely a protective type of person. It was a while later as everyone had left him in the living room, it was dark as everyone was asleep as Virin head the sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, he watches as Asriel comes down and sees Virin awake.

"Ah, your still awake. Good I was coming to check up on you. How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits down in front of the man.

"Like a prisoner… like shit… like you should have left me for dead." Asriel smiles as he chuckles some.

"Sorry how Frisk acted, we were warned she would become easily violent like that, she… really stands out for me, ever since I was thirteen and we met, she has watched out for me, and well since she is carrying my child, I have to watch out for her too." He smiles as Virin stays look away.

"Sorry..." He replies, they were alone so this time he swallows his pride. "I should have not said that, it was rude and I-" Asriel chuckles as he turns his head to look at him. A plate of warm food was set before him.

"Its alright, now eat up I heard you didn't eat earlier so here you go. Now then while I heal you up some more we can talk about what you plan to do… or even we can talk about what you can do to help if you wish to. You seem like the type of guy who even after heals up, won't just run off after being saved." Virin chuckles as he sighs.

"You monsters… are something else… however It does not mean I trust you, however… I will accept the hospitality for now. Atleast till the life debt is paid." He replies as Asriel smiles. The gentle glow of Asriel's magic shines as he heals Virin up some, after a few minutes he sighs they had a talk as Virin says thanks and says he appreciates the help. "I think I will stay awake for a bit more to think about the events that have happened." He says as Asriel nods.

"Well, if that is the case, mind if I take my leave? Frisk uh… is rather clingy now in bed, I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to do other things later after… if I am to believe that her 'desires' can grow in this state…" Asriel says chuckling as Virin nods.

"And… Asriel?" Asriel turns his head to look at him, he had already turned and started to walk away. "Thank you for saving me… and I am sorry that I blamed you for the damage done..." Virin says as Asriel turns back and sits again.

"Don't be sorry, I am at fault for the damage in my own way..." Virin looks at him with confusion. "Its been a long time since I talked about this, however. A reset ago… as I explained. I screwed up badly, I nearly lost my life, I nearly lost Frisk…; I hope you don't mind me telling this story..." Virin shakes his head as he motions for him to continue. "I, let my anger get the better of me and I did some really bad damage to Frisk's and mine relationship… it nearly costed her life. I barely saved her, before dying my self. Only to wake and find out she revived me, by restarting my heart with magic." Virin looks at him confused.

"A few months down the line, we learned that… with the death of one… means the absolute corruption of the other… over six years ago… Frisk died… I saw her soul leave her body and fade before my eyes. You want to know what I did?… I nearly killed my family and friends, because I blamed them all… I nearly destroyed the world because I failed my love, however I didn't. So I have done damage, while I was not directly the cause of your town, I feel responsible, as if I had never screwed up that one time… I believe, that everyone would have been happier, and things would be a whole lot different." He says as he stands up and walks back upstairs, Virin stares to the floor as he lies down and closes his eyes, letting the night take him into a slumber.

The morning came with a sweet scent and the sound of chatter as the dark red haired soldier sits up to see the sight of numerous monsters in the kitchen eating and laughing as Asriel spots him sitting up.

"Hey! Look who finally woke up. Everyone this is Virin, hes going to be staying here for a while till he is healed up." Asriel calls out as the numerous monsters and humans and Sio'ta look at him, as suddenly everyone smiles.

 _"Welcome! We hope you get well soon!"_ The new voices called out as Nana flies up to him.

"I hope you don't give us anymore trouble like yesterday, Even more so for a sentient soul carrier supposed to." Virin looks at Nana confused however looking at her he knew one thing right away.

 _'I never knew there were such adorable monsters… and I can feel she isn't a threat but more of a help from this… aura like feeling irradiating off her.'_ He stays silent as he tilts his head some before finally speaking. "Sentient Soul carrier?" Asriel walks over with Frisk with him.

"Yeah, we got a bit of history with them, infact Frisk is a carrier for 'Determination'. Hanou explained it this morning while you were asleep. People like you, Frisk and me are special. I am linked to Frisk so we sorta are like a dual host carrier for Determination. So there are a few special souls out in the world, alright? These souls are Sentient and they are ancient, but they are not full souls on their own, they are the sentient soul traits. So in order to live they 'choose' a host with the right traits, no matter if they are Sio'ta, monster, or even human. The difference is that they are effected differently. A sio'ta would become overall stronger, while a Monster would become magically stronger and a human would become willfully stronger." Asriel says as he sits down, "So basically what trait you have, is a trait that drives you, in this case as we learned from your soul, would be Justice to those who wrong you or your friends or even innocent people." He finishes as Frisk glares at him.

"And that also means since your now a _bound Sio'ta_ you have more power overall now, magically and willfully." Virin flinches at the tone in her voice, she was still upset.

"Now, now Frisk calm down. He had a lot happen yesterday." Frisk pouts and nods as she leans on him.

"This sucks… its barely day two and now I feel bloated worse than my time of the month..." She whines as Asriel chuckles.

"Well, you said you wanted a child, and now we are going to have one. Come on Frisk did you think it was going to be problem free?" He feels her nod some.

"I hoped on it..." She pouts again as everyone chuckles, her mood swings already starting, she gives a sighs while she stands back up straight. "Anyways, Hanou you were talking about a small little ritual you want us to do to 'offically' become the king and queen of our race, why do we need to do this? Isn't it all just symbolic?" She turns to the draconic man as he shakes his head.

"No, it is very physical and magical. Upon doing this, you can start training in the 'Royal' arts of your magic. A type of tier that will become stronger the more people believe in you, and since this world changed and there is more Sio'ta, there is a lot of people who do not believe in you, so as you push this 'war' Heltin is giving us to victory, the stronger you should become." He replies while Asriel sighs.

"Nothing can be simple can it?" He asks, Zwei's voice shoots out from the crowd.

"Never my lord! Otherwise the author wouldn't have fun writing these scenes out and explaining all the details." He finishes as Asriel groans.

"What is this 'Author' you keep speaking about!" He screams back as Merz speaks up.

"It is the greatness that you cannot comprehend due to your lack of knowledge of the void!" He says as Gaster nods with him not saying a word.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Asriel shouts as he leaps at merz with a fury of anger as everyone laughs and watches.

"This… is odd." Virin says as Frisk sighs.

"Welcome to the family of odd balls then, this is not so uncommon… even more so when it comes to Merz and Asriel. My uncle is a thickheaded idiot sometimes and so is my husband." She says while Virin looks at her nodding.

Toriel brings a plate of eggs, waffles and toast as she smiles gently. Virin accepts the plate as he eats, he smiles while watching the insuring chaos of Merz and Asriel, while Caroline chases them both to stop fighting in the house. It was not long till both were on the living room floor holding their heads as Caroline stood over them.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU BOTH NOT TO FIGHT IN THE HOUSE, TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" She screams as they both reply 'yes ma'am'. She turns to Virin and smiles. "I hope the food was good." He nods, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, very much so. Thank you for the meal and I am sorry for my actions yesterday." Virin says, while Caroline smiles and walks away.

Things were going well until suddenly a small disc was thrown through the window landing in the living room. Right in the middle of the room it sat as everyone looked in its direction while Frisk and Asriel looked at it. Suddenly a projection shot out revealing a man much taller than Heltin, Seizon walks into view of it, his eyes widen. He rushes up to Frisk and Asriel while Sans causally walks up to them. The man was cloaked and his ruby red eyes glares them down.

 _"Ah, Hello. Dear… King and Queen of Sio'ta… So you saved a soul from our 'pet's' little fun. Don't worry this is not the end of it. Infact… I decided to go out and have a little fun my self… to give you this message after all."_ Two people were appeared in the image as Penny's eyes widen, even more so when a young woman was brought before them.

 _"It seems humans are much more corruptible than I thought… look at this sweet thing… now look at what I will have her do… Kill them."_ The young woman pulls out a knife as she walks up to them, they begged and pleaded for her to stop, however she slits their throats as 'blood' sprays all over her. _"Ah, so delicious… oh I did I upset some one? Were these_ _your_ _parents? I must apologize… I didn't know creatures could love humans..."_ He smirks as his large form shifts some.

 _"Let this be your message, each day someone will die. And you can do nothing to stop it. This is no challenge, this is no warning. This is a guarentee till the world is ours…"_ He chuckles as Penny's eyes water, collapsing to her knees while Jake glares with a fury. Seizon growls out the man's name.

"MALIN YOU SICK BASTARD! I WILL SEE YOU DIE!" He says as his form changes into his black furred fox form with red. Everyone stays watching as the projection fades. Everyone takes care of cleaning while Frisk and Asriel tend to their friend.

Chara looks around as he growls, he walks outside, taking a leave for the moment heading into town. He walks into the train yard that was shutdown due to the snow as he catches a glimpse of a girl around his height next to a motorbike as he walks towards her, she looks around as she slips into a cart with some bags obviously cursing with what he could hear. He walks up as hears two voices.

 _"why… are you helping me?"_ The voice sounded awfully familiar…

"Because, just cause I am a bitch of a human being, don't mean I am bad person. Fuck why do you keep asking that every time I come out here to give you food and treat your stupid wounds?!" She snaps at the other voice.

 _"I… am f-fine."_ The voice was female and it sounded like…

 _'Frisk?! B-but she was at the house with Asriel?!'_ He prepares to make his move as he gets closer.

"Fine? You fell out of the air, and had your gut impaled on a piece of rail that was torn out of the ground from your weird as fuck entrance!" She says as Chara makes his move. He jumps into view as he shouts.

"Hold it-" He stops as he sees a nearly entirely naked female form as she shouts 'Sorry' before a can was thrown at him knocking him back.

"What the fuck?! Fucking creepy ass pervert!" the younger female says as the older chuckles.

"I-Its fine… h-hes a friend… or will be, It has been so long since I have seen you…. Chara." The Teal eyed woman with brown hair says. The younger girl with red hair and purple eyes turns around looking at her.

"You know that pervert?" She asks as The woman chuckles.

"A long… time ago. A-After all my s-story is not a lie..." She says as the girl huffs and sighs, and resumes to treating the woman's wounds.

An hour later Chara sits up as a blanket falls off him as he looks at the woman.

"F-Frisk?!" The woman shakes her head.

"No… but, I used to be." She replies as Chara's eyes widen even more.

"Y-Your Seizon's mother Frisk then!" The woman nods.

"S-So my little boy made it? Good… how is he?" She asks as everything goes silent.

/Break/

 __

 _THAT IS RIGHT I AM BACK! WOO! I RELEASE THIS ANNIVERSARY CHAPTER IN ORDER TO HELP SPARK A NEW PLAN AND A NEW METHOD HOWEVER I AM STILL ON THE HUNT FOR WORK SO EXPECT SLOW RELEASES TILL EVERYTHING IS IN ORDER!_


	19. 19 Part 1: A story's past

**Chapter 19 Part 1: A Story's past**

 **/Many years ago/**

"Father! Look here!" A small blonde girl says as she calls to her rather large father stood at eleven feet tall. His golden hair hanging down to his shoulders as he walks to the blonde girl with pink eyes. His kimono colored white and gold as the girl's was white and pink.

The girl was holding a bunch of roses of blue and red color as the older man smiles at her.

"Are they not beautiful! Do you think mommy will like them?" He gives an approving nod.

"Yes, Kina. Your mother will love them. I am sure your brothers and sisters will enjoy them as well." Kina smiles brightly as shes lifted up by her father. He begins to carry the small four foot tall girl back towards a large house as two fox-like monsters are seen walking side by side in the front yard garden. The taller more built monster was wearing a blue kimono over his orange and white fur, as the younger leaner monster was wearing an orange one over his dark blue and red fur.

"I keep telling you, pops is the best there is. You could never beat him Egel." The more well built monster snorts in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, you keep saying that. But you watch it. _I_ will become as powerful as him without the mage-powers. I don't need no special powerup, i got my own magic! So take that Merz." Egel says as he looks to his younger brother.

"Jeeze, dad said don't rely on that so much, we don't know what the limits of your magic is though." Egel scoffs at Merz as he suddenly perks up at seeing his father and Kina.

"Heya old man!" Egel calls out as Kina yells at him.

"Be nice to dad! That isn't what you should say!" She calls out as Egel straightens up.

"Y-Yes ma'am! Sorry Sis." Egel says quickly as Merz waves.

"Hey sis, how was the fields today?" He asks as their father stops as she smiles at them from his shoulder.

"Great! Look at these flowers i found!" She holds them out infront of her as Merz's eyes widen.

"Whoa! you managed to find a bunch of Twin souls?! Nice! Thats really epic Sis, Rube will really like those just like Mom. Heck i think Cathy may want to see them too! I hear she wants one to try to make into tea." Kina's eyes widen.

"Really?! I would love to see how that turns out!" Kina says as their father laughs.

"Alright you three, let us return home we got dinner ready likely." The large man says with a bright smile.

 **/Six years later/**

A large goat like monster was seen in a large dining room with paper and brush in hand, Egel now standing at eight feet tall as he walks over to his seven foot tall brother before sitting down next to him.

"Hey Galor, watcha drawing today?" Egel asks as he looks down at the paper, it was a weird shaped shield with two wings next to an orb with three arrows two pointing up while a third in the middle pointing down.

"Drawing my family symbol. Father got us to talk about how we would soon need to decide our family names and all since we need to start a bloodline of our own. I thought of-" Suddenly a higher pitched voice calls out.

"You should call yourself 'Dreemurr!" Galor and Egel turn around to see a blonde haired girl standing five feet with pink eyes, wearing a pink kimono.

"Heya Kina, watcha doing here?" She shrugs and sits down next to Galor as she looks at him.

"Dreemurr! Cause you like to Dream big! you always say you want to have a nice big long family! So why not have a family that dreams of a big future!" Galor blinks and smiles.

"Yeah! That is actually alot better than 'Dremors'! Thanks sis!" Galor says as he stands up, his black Kimono waving behind him as he rushes off.

"Your really smart sis..." Egel says as suddenly giggles were heard as they look over to see Merz snuggling face first to a black and red haired girl, her red cloak hanging over her shoulders as they were holding each other closely.

"...and sis and bro are getting lost in their eyes again..." Egel sighs as he looks at them.

"Way to interrupt something cool Kina did Rubes, Merz." The two look over and blush.

"W-When did we get here?!" Merz says as Egel sighs.

"Ruby..."Egel calls out, causing Ruby's face flusters further as she covers her head and breaks off from Merz before breaking up into rose petals.

"Wait Ruby!" Merz calls out as Kina gives a light laugh.

 **/Two years later/**

"Kina, come in here please." A loud voice calls as Kina walks in with her pink and golden kimono, she takes a seat before her father and mother who stares at her with her ruby red eyes. A gentle smile on her dark blue scaly dragon featured face. The woman gives a sad look to the male as she nods.

"Yes father?" Her father sighs as he stands up and moves right before her and sits down.

"Things... have come to a dangerous turn. I have a request of you." Kina keeps a serious expression on her face, her pink eyes looking into her golden eyed father.

"Yes father? What do you wish to ask of me?" She asks as the man sighs again.

"In over five hundred years, The monster kind will be sealed away, in another millennium they will be freed by your niece. However the stars have told me; that she will die by the time she turns thirty. She will die and the world will be destroyed. So I have... a tough choice to call; I can make her safe, i can protect her and her possible husband. I can grant the world a chance; but it will cost our family dearly." Kina looks at her father with surprised eyes and looks at him with determination in her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" He looks at the nine foot tall woman as she motions for him to go ahead.

"I want... you to become the machine to create such a world, your soul and your heart, your mind all of you is amazingly pure enough to power a machine i can create to create worlds to hide them in. You would watch over them and be the core to the saviour system." Kina looks at him and waits for the part she wouldn't like.

"What of my brothers and sisters?" He sighs again.

"I will send Merz away with a special item till he is needed, Ruby will be the one to end your older brothers and sisters lives on the human side, and they will kill only the directly related siblings on the monster side, Egel will survive as he is needed to bring your niece into this world. Galor's family will survive and protect their bloodline, as well as protecting the rest of the monsters that have come about of your siblings. Egel will then lead for a while before they are sealed." Kina felt a pain in her chest as she looks at her father.

"This.. will protect everyone of the world though? Must we make such a sacrifice?" Her father nods solemly. "Then... i will. If it will save my big brother Egel, brother Merz and big sis Ruby i will do so." The father smiles as he plants a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I will call for you when it is time my dear, please do not say anything." She nods and hugs onto her father.

 **/Now in the middle of a white land/**

 **"It has been... so long since i talked with father... and i can feel his presence returning from the void. Are things this bad father? Egel... i wish i could talk to you, but i cannot. Perhaps maybe one day." A voice says out into the abyss of the whiteness, a girl with pink eyes and blonde hair appears on an large contraption of screens and wires that lead up and into the air, a pink soul floating in a container glowing brightly.**

 **"Stay safe Frisk, Asriel... i want you to come by one day so you can end this madness."**


	20. 19 Part 2 My only Regret

Chapter 19 Part 2: My only Regret

 **\Many Years ago\**

A blonde haired girl of around forty three stands before a large man with golden hair as she frowns. She looks up to the man as he gives a sigh.

"We both knew this was coming my dear..." The man says as the woman nods with a solemn look on her face.

"Yes Fath-Mazerin. I understand." She says solemnly, she lifts a small framed picture of her with a red haired man with blue eyes, holding a brown haired pink eyed child in his arms, with three other children around him, two boys one with blonde hair and another with red, both around four feet tall; and finally a young woman whose pink hair and blue eyes stood out the most. She stood at the same height as her own image in the photo standing five feet six inches tall. Standing next to her mother and father with a bright smile.

"Kina..." Kina wipes her eyes as her tears fall down her face and land on the frame.

"Its just hard to say goodbye and act like you never got a chance to say what must be done." Mazerin nods his head as he places his hand on her shoulder, his eyes looking down upon her.

"Yes... it is very hard. We must finish this; for the future... my daughter." She nods as she cups the hand in her own. Giving a small nod as she looks up to him with a sad smile.

"Yes, Thank you... for everything father." She says as she stands up and walks outside, a commotion being heard between the Monsters and the mages. Mazerin walks to the door and glances to his wife hiding behind the mages with a frown on her face. Down in the main room of the large building, seven monsters and six humans stood across from each other with glares.

" _Our fault?!_ " a male mage yells as his hazel eyes look at the monsters with anger. " _WE ARE ALL FAMILY! HOW DO WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T GET RID OF HIM TO BLAME US?!_ " He screams as a large fox like monster glares at them before speaking up.

"And you suspect us to harm out little brother? Yes he was a mage; but he was still a monster at heart. If anything you all were jealous someone had more power and more attention from Lord Mazerin." The man says as his golden eyes look at the human mages. Kina begins to walk infront of both groups as she looks back and forth at them.

"Please... your all causing trouble, i am sure if we -" A loud zap of lightning lands next to Kina making her jump as a teal haired girl about her height from the human side has her arm stuck out and a glare.

" _Shut up! You need to stay out of this Kina, this is mage buisness._" She says angrily. Kina looks at her with a /br /

"Meia, you know this-" Another loud crack echos next to her, the previous monster to talk was growling as Kina tries talking again, she gives a sorrowful look at her as she tries once more.

"Meia... Plea-" Suddenly another strike goes; this time it hits her as her eyes widen as she slowly falls, another human walks in with black and red hair walks in as her eyes widening as everything slows down.

"KINA!" /emShe screams as she rushes to her side, the girl named 'Meia' takes a step back as the others look at her with wide eyes and confusion

" _The hell Meia?_!" The shakes as she looks at her hands in confusion, the feeling of magic still in her hands.

" _I... I didn't... i wasn't trying to..._ " The monster growls as he sticks his hand out, a katana glows forth from a seal on his hand peering through his fur, he gives a deep growl as he glares at them.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR HARMING HER!" The mages look at each other and quickly retreat as they are hit with magic of numerous types. The red and black haired mage cries over the still form of Kina, off in the distance behind a corner a purple eyed dragon like woman was staring at her hand with a painful expression on her face.

 _"Sorry..."_ She mumbles as she walks away from the area and away from her children

 **/Later that day/**

It was storming as rain came down, the red and black haired mage stands infront of a door as she knocks on the door. It opens to reveal a red haired male as he smiles at her

"Ruby, Nice to see you. Did Kina send you to check up on us while she was busy helping Lord Mazerin?" Ruby looks up at him with dead eyes.

"Rub-" A flash of light came from Ruby as he goes silent, she walks in as the house was light up with lights several times before she stands before the house

 _"Sorry brother..."_ She says to herself as she walks out into the rain, she looks to the sky as it pours down harder before she looks to her

 _"I wish i was faster. This... is my fault. **Damn it Meia... Damn you all, first Merz, now Kina? Father i will do it."**_ She mumbles to herself as she vanishes into the rain's fog.

*fixed after an error occurred*


	21. 19 Part 3 Better left unsaid

**Chapter 19 Part 3;**

 **Better left unsaid**

 _ **\Many Years ago\**_

"Mazerin..." a female with ruby eyes and deep red hair with dark purple scales speaks as she looks up to a man with golden hair and emerald eyes as he looks down at the women lying on a large bed alone, she was breathing heavily as her eyes looked at him with pain.

" _are_ you sure you do not..." She starts to cough as she looks him. " tell them... the _truth."_ He shakes his head as he slips his hand into the women's.

"No Jana... i cannot. If i do then, i am putting everything we done at risk... everything we are sacrificing in order to save... our families, our future... _their_ future. We knew that the human bodies could not handle the magic forever without some of them turning against their family for power... they grew hungry for my power... and Ruby was the only one whom showed no care for that for the love she found in Merz..." His hand tightens around her hand as he leans over and presses his head to hers'.

"I know... W-What are you going to do once i pass on?" He sighs as he lifts a crystal up of a burnt orange color.

"I am going to seal _that_ away of ours... and then leave false information behind. Everything we have covered... i-" He looks away as he sighs. " I am going to hide away till my power is fully sapped, however with how strong my family's magic is.. i may... be forced to watch over the world till its end." Jana gently smiles as she reaches her hand up and gently cupping the fair colored skin of his cheek.

 _"Y-You will be... their guardian... their l-lord of protection... T-take care... my sweet king..."_ She says as she suddenly goes limp, Mazerin's eyes widen as he tightly shuts them before leaning against her, his sobs of sadness echoing in the empty home of his.

 _ **\Present\**_

 _"I was such a fool... hiding the truth of so much from them."_ A large golden haired man sat in front of a glowing pond of water as it shows his overgrown hair and beard. He sigh, as he lifts a small orb pinched between his two fingers.

 _"I need to set things right... i need to apologize... i need to... protect Asriel from her anger for what i am doing..."_ He sighs as he looks at the orb, it glows before he looks at it dead serious.

 _"Frisk... I am sorry. It is all..."_

 _ **"My fault. I thought things would be better... if i never let them be said."**_


	22. 19 Part 4: Painful goodbye

The loud sounds of explosions and combat echo across the land, a large monster ushers smaller ones into a cave entrance as he looks to one half his size. The large eight foot monster was covered in golden armor from head to toe, his tail covered in some sort of golden cloth. The one half his size was wearing gold and blue colored armor, the metal shoulders have

"Asgore! You must go and make sure everyone is safe! You and Toriel are the only ones i can trust to do this here." The man yells as Asgore looks at him worriedly.

"What?! I... My king you cannot be serious! My duty is to protect you, as your royal guard!" Asgore shouts, his horns sticking sharply out as his blue and golden armor covers his body, dust and dirt slowly dirtying it as the larger monster glares at him.

"And die? No! You, i am sending you as my successor to protect my people... _our people._ You have to do this for me Asgore, please... your father would not be happy if you came to harm... so please. Go and protect them, you must keep them safe and keep their spirits high until the day of the prophecy." Asgore looks at him as his green eyes show a glint of sadness.

"Egel, my friend... my king are you sure?" 'Egel nods as he reaches up and takes his helmet off revealing a fox-like face as the man smiles.

"Yes, now go!" He shouts as Asgore rushes in, a women of similar hieght and white fur follows after him with children infront of her. Egel looks to the bottom of the mountain as two mages were battling it out one with red hair and another with teal hair. Other mages were firing bolts of fire as Egel growls and throws his helmet to the side. He charges down and away from the mountain aiming for the forest.

 _'I got to make sure everyone is safe! I got to make sure those who are against this war are not harmed!'_ Egel thought as he ran into the forest, a bolt lands infront of him as he turns to face a group of armored humans.

"Egel... I am sorry friend, but we cannot allow your kind to continue." One says as their brown eyes look him in his golden yellow.

"You do not have to fight! This war, it is not our fault. Your mages killed her! You call Ruby a betrayer and you believe the ones who murdered her! We monsters did nothing!" Egel shouts, however his words lie on deaf ears as he sighs. "If it must be this way, then so be it... _Good bye, old friends."_ He says as his hands spark with electricity.

Out towards the mountain a male mage with dark red hair sneaks past and manages to get up to the mountain. He growls as he places his hands forth.

 _"WITH MY MAGIC, I CAST FORTH A BARRIER OF THE UPMOST STRENGTH I HAVE! I BOUND THESE CREATURES TO AN ETERNITY TO THIS MOUNTAIN, LET THEM ROT AND DIE IN THE DARKNESS, LET THE MAGIC SAP THEIR BODIES OF THIER ABILITY TO KEEP THEIR BLOODLINES CONTINUING!"_ He yells, the red and black haired female mage turns and growls as she pushes magic into her body and goes after him, though it was too late as a glimmer flows over the entire mountain, His eyes close as he feels a sharp blade slide into his body.

"You bastard! Undo it! Right now!" The man chuckles as he turns and looks at her, his orange eyes looking at her.

 _"T-They deserve this, for causing the death of Kina... my little sister... you should kill them too, they took her away from us... father... was a fool to-"_ The girl slams another blade into his chest as his eyes widen, her eyes narrow as she screams in fury.

 _"YOU ALL WILL PAY! YOU WILL NOT LIE TO THIS WORLD, IT WAS YOU WHO TOOK, MY LITTLE SISTER AWAY AND MY LOVE FROM ME! YOU ARE TO BLAME!"_ She screams as her hair flickers into flames. _"AND NOW YOU WILL SEE, THE FORBIDDEN MAGIC I HAVE BEEN TAUGHT BY FATHER! Ajita; The seventh state!"_ The land was engluflfed in bright orange flames as humans and monsters alike who were left on the field of battle scream in pain, the mages that still stood felt their magic ripped from their bodies as their forms were burned alive.

Deep in the forest, Egel lies on his back as he watches the orange glow, he felt himself slowly breaking down as he looks to the sky, his vision fading as he frowns. __

_"G-Good bye sis..."_ He says as his eyes close, not noticing an elder lady with a younger women walking up to him.


	23. 19 Part 5: The long wait

Years passed since the battle of humans and monsters. A monster with fox like fur moves about in the forest as he catches a large deer and quickly ends it's life before slinging it over his shoulder. He looks about as its starting to get late in the day, dawn was over and it was now morning. His hunting time is up.

"Days seem to get shorter and shorter..." He says as he looks to the sky. "Or is my perception of time just... failing me finally?" He sighs before walking towards a mountain path, walking up he he looks out to a sea of golden flowers with a smile. He soon arrives at a large den cave as he throws the deer onto a large pile of dried leaves and grass. He grabs a wooly cloth sitting in a bowl of water as he takes it and rubs it across his face.

Glancing over at a set of damaged golden armor he sighs, his hand runs across the open hole in the side ash e frowns.

"Time still has yet to hide those memories, i guess i will just live with them... I wonder... if Asgore is doing okay? Hes likely already had a child and passed off his mantle, i hope so anyways. That man needs to not worry about me... about the world anymore." He says outloud as he looks to his meal.

Across his wall were markings, days had turned into weeks then into months and finally into years. there was numerous lines and dashes across the wall as the man sighs. He opens his palm as claws extract at his fingers as he begins to slice his catch.

The next day would arrive a new spectical, He sighs as he notices that by the time he was done doing his daily rounds that it was late at night, he glances into the sky and wipes his brow, his head feeling light and body weak.

"D-Did i really work so long today? Its already time to be hunting again..." He says as he sighs, getting onto his feet he stumbles some as he shakes his head. "N-No, don't fall and hurt yourself now Egel, we got to keep this schedule up to survive, we got to stash enough supplies for later..." He says as he walks out of his cave, his hunt for the next four hours was far from worthwhile before he finally gave up, his eyes heavy and his body sweating profusely.

"I... I can't believe... i got sick." He says as he slowly makes his way up to the cave, not noticing a pair of blue eyes on a young woman of seventeen. He makes his way up with the girl following him. He makes it to the top before she tries calling to him.

"H-Hello? Sir? Are you okay?" She asks as he just waves in his place before he starts to fall forwards and crashes into the cave floor. "SIR!" She screams as she rushes to his side, his fur soaked in sweat as she frowns and rolls him over, her eyes widen at his odd features as she looks around and spots a shell with a wooly cloth hanging out of it. She rushes to it to see it held water and feeling it told her quickly that it was cold from being in the shade all the time. Taking it she quickly moves to Egel's side and places the wet wool on his forehead as she looks around, she noticed some well dried deer meat as she took a few pieces and set them down on a clean leaf like cloth next to that.

"I need to get stuff from the town, don't you die on me ! I got you." She says as she rushes out of the cave.

A few hours later he groans and opens his eyes to a lightfilled cave as he sees someone moveing around inside. Trying to sit up he hears a voice.

"Don't you dare move, your not well." He sighs and resigns to lying down as he glances over to see a brown haired woman tearing up some dried meat.

"H-Hey that was-" She snaps and glares at him.

"This! Is going to be used to help you get better! You obviously have been working yourself too hard and with your build, you likely havn't been eating enough have you? Just 'sustaining' yourself for so long is bad for your health mr.!" She declares as he sighs, she moves over to him as she takes a small bowl and scoops up some of the contents in the big container, it was warm and smelled rather delectable. She helps him lean his head up slightly as she helps him get it down his throat.

"There, how does that taste?" She asks as he smiles.

"G-Good... what is that?" She smiles as she looks at him.

"Dried deer stew. I used two pieces of the small dried meat and then with some veggies and herbs i made a stew. Its way better than plain old water and meat, and better for you too. So you just rest up and i will tend to you." He sighs as he glances at her.

"Y-You don't seem afraid of me... i am... a monster after all." She smiles as she looks at him.

"Yeah so? My grand mother told me that there used to be monsters, and that they were no different than humans. She said their hearts were more gentle than us humans and that if anyone was to be afraid of, it was to be fearful of other humans." She says with a smile.

"She... sounds like a nice lady." Egel says as she nods.

"Yep, anyways my name is Caroline, what is yours?" She asks as Egel smiles.

"Egel."

 _Several years later._

Egel looks out a window with a frown.

 _'So many years... just to find the one who would set off so many events who knew she was a reborn sio'ta who i adored before? I really did enjoy those days... now we have new ones ahead. The long wait for you Caroline... Was worth it.'_


	24. chapter 19 Part 6: Innocent Life

_Deep in the underground of mount Ebott._

The sound of a baby crying as a white furred monster female holds a small bundle in her arms as she lies in a bed, her fur matted down as she smiles at the crying baby. A tall skeleton with a smile on their face in a black turtle neck shirt as he walks up to her.

"A healthy baby boy, my queen. You should feel proud of the small bundle... Hes going to bring quite the hope to our people in the years to come." He says with a smile as she nods.

"Yes... My child. My sweet child, oh where is Asgore? He was going to help me name him..." She looks around as suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a large furred monster with horns as his eyes wide as he looks at her.

"Toriel! I-" He pants as he rushes up to her. "I came as quick as i could, There was a lot of people needing me today. How is the baby? Are they okay? Are they healthy?!" He asks as she gives a weak laughter.

"Yes dear... hes quite... fine." She says as he looks down and smiles at the small white furred goat monster.

"Hes.. hes got your face... I can't wait to see how he grows up." She smiles and looks at him.

"Did you think of a name?" Asgore looks at her and opens his mouth as he closes it.

 _"uhh..."_ Toriel glares at him with a frown as he begins to stamper.

 _Two hundred years later..._

 _On the surface._

In a mountain side cave a woman was screaming in pain as she leans against a rock wall, a large fox monster holding her hand with his tail as he holds a cloth in his hands as he looks at her.

"Keep going, I see her. Oh gosh _I see our baby girl."_ He says as she smiles and screams again, his hands move as he wraps up a small bundle before the woman pants and relaxes against the rocks. He moves to her side as he holds the small bundle well wrapped gently. He presents the bundle to her as she slowly takes the new born in her arms.

"She... Shes gorgeous..." The man chuckles and nods.

"Yes, just like her mother." She looks at him and smiles.

"Yet she will be like her father more than anything... strong and smart. She has quite a future to uphold." The man frowns as he gentle carress her forehead.

"Yes... now its time for me, to take her burden away." The women looks away as she frowns.

"Please Egel, be careful... don't harm our sweet Frisk." Egel looks at her and nods.

"Promise Caroline. I will be careful. And Frisk? I thought i was going to name her?" She smirks as she looks at him.

"Only if it was a _he._ And we both knew it was going to be a girl." He sighs and nods.

"Yes dear. Anyways may I?" She slowly hands him the new born as his hand gently glows.

 _"Innocent life, care for the right path as I take your hatred corruption away."_ He says as he holds her, the baby coos as Frisk's small hand reaches out and glows gently before placing her hands against his, he smiles as he closes his eyes. A glow fills the cave as it fades soon after.

 _Years later_

"So a baby huh?" A young white furred man says as he holds a brown haired girl with golden eyes closely.

"Yes Asriel... a baby... we are going to have a child... It seems... so surreal... but since Alphys confirmed it..." The women says as Asriel chuckles.

"Its like we talked about right? Frisk... i love you." He says as he gives her a gentle kiss. The kiss breaks soon as she holds her flat stomach.

"A new... innocent life is going to be born. and we have the chance to tend them well."


	25. Chapter 20 A brighter Future

_Chapter 20: A brighter future_

 _ **AN: Hello everyone, it has been a while. Now this chapter will not be like the others, and this is to warn you all ahead of time, I don't care if its ruining this chapter doing so. This chapter is going to reset us back to Day one.**_

 _ **Back to when things were… simpler for them. I needed to learn one factor is that I got out of control with how much fun I was having with the new characters I nearly lost the old ones.**_

 _ **So Sorry for the long wait, sorry for not working on this like a proper author should have.**_

 _Drip…_

Drip…

Drip…

"The world… is corrupt… this isn't what I had left behind..."

A voice echos into the void of an odd cave like system, water dripping into a small pond as a large hand runs across the surface.

 _"Malin, you have caused so much damage, more so than I desired to happen. Your constant interference while I have banished myself to the void in order to hide my power from you has damaged the world in its entirety, however… perhaps I can do one last thing… to help my sweet grand daughter and grand son…"_ His voice echos further as the hand pulls back and slowly glows.

 _"It will take a short while, but with how Malin is interacting hes forcing an encounter now… he has grown tired of waiting. This is the only time I will beable to assist them… least I destroy their powers and damage the world where they have no hope."_ The teal glow grows as his hand is placed on the surface.

 _"Hang in there…"_ He says his gentle glowing hand fades into the darkness once more the glow flowing into the water.

\ _Frisk and Asriel\_

Asriel groans as he suddenly sits up from a spark of energy that shoots through his body causing Frisk to groan next to him lying down still in displeasure at his sudden movements.

 _"Azzy… what got you so… worked up?"_ She pouts from her sleeping position, Asriel shakes his head and sigh.

"No idea… I just felt this… odd jolt and it forced me to sit up." Asriel looks to his hand as he feel the energy settling into his hands. He reaches out as he focuses to have nothing happen. His eyes widen as he tries again, causing Frisk to sit up and look at him exhausted. The light peering through the window.

"We are supposed to be resting up before this evening Asriel..." Asriel looks to Frisk with worry.

"I… I Can't open the menus anymore!" He says with worry in his voice. Frisk sighs and leans against him.

"So…? I think… its better we don't ever consider thinking of reseting ever again… now we have this little one growing inside of me." Asriel looks at her confused.

"But… if everything is at the end and your gone… if I can't reset how can I fix things i-" Frisk growls and looks him angrily into his eyes.

 _"ASRIEL! I do not want you to EVER reset EVER AGAIN, You got me Mister?! If you do so I swear to Mazerin that it will be the last thing you ever do! I refuse to lose our child because of your stupid desire to fix everything!"_ Frisk snaps at him causing him to snap and look down.

 _"Yes ma'am."_ He replies sorrowfully, his chest pinging with pain as she yells at him.

"Now lie back down and get some rest, we got to keep our energy up for training." Frisk says as she lies back down, Asriel slowly following suit, not noticing the energy giving a slight glow to his hand creating a second ring with a small round orb on right hand.

\ _Chara\_

"W-Wow… you… look like you haven't aged a day since of uh well now." The teal eyed woman smiles.

"Just one of the few benefits of being a Sio'ta… and you… your back to your cute little self, you know you end up being quite the looker in the future." Chara coughs with a blush.

"G-Good to know… s-so uh… w-why are you here?" 'Frisk' gives a sigh while the purple eyed girl watches in confusion.

"Its… a long story. But to sum it down… Asriel… _My Asriel._ Was turned into what I am sure you have seen… a ' _Geo'_ unit… just like the prototype Sans Geo. Hes a user of Dark magic and well… its dangerous, but that isn't the worse bit… he can hide just like as if hes Asriel himself! He could ambush Asriel and hide him away and take his place and He could act as him clearly! He isn't like the imperfected Geos." Chara looks at her with worry.

"Are you serious?! W-We need to tell the others!" 'Frisk' nods as she winces as she tries to move.

"It… might take a while… I haven't healed up enough to move on my own." The girl sighs with annoyance.

"No shit, its a surprise your not dead!" Chara looks at her with annoyance.

"Hey, I don't care who you are. This is basically my sister. Watch your fucking mouth." Chara says as he stands up and looks her down with a growl. The girl glares at him back with a distasteful look.

"Oh yeah? Fucking make me you little fuck." She replies as he prepares to raise his fist as 'Frisk' yells at them.

"SETTLE DOWN!" She yells as the two wince and look at her.

"God, this is just like how you told me in my timeline of how you two met." She says causing the girl to look at her.

"Wait your saying I knew this shithead from your 'Timeline'?" She asks confused.

"Yeah… actually you two were quite fond of each other… and uh…" 'Frisk' smiles and coughs with a blush. "Were to be wed just a month after you announced that you were bearing his child." Chara and the girl blushes.

 _"What?!"_ They say in unison as they look at each other and act disgusted.

 _"No way would I ever be with him/her!"_ They yell out only for Chara to realize her words.

"Wait. You said _'were'… what happened?"_ The girl realized how low his voice lowered worriedly. The teal eyed Frisk sighs as she looks to Chara.

 _"You were both murdered."_ The girl's eyes widen as she felt a wave of emotion wash over her, she felt uneasy about hearing that. Chara sighs as he looks to her.

"Listen, whether we like it or not… our lives our connected it seems. My name is Chara, and what is your name?" Chara says as he offers his hand. The girl sighs as she takes his hand.

"Maire. Maire _Malin"_ Chara's eyes flash red for a moment making her jump back and retract her hand.

"Chara, she has no relations to the _Malin_ we know." He sighs as he looks away.

"Sorry, I… im just upset. This morning he visited us through a projection… Penny's sister… she was taken over and killed Penny and Jake's foster parents." The wounded Frisk's eyes widen.

"What?! A-Already?!" Chara nods as the mood dropped severely.

"Sorry Maire I didn't mean to scare you." Chara says as he looks away.

"You didn't answer me! Chara, did he really do that this morning?" The teal eyed 'Frisk' calls out again.

"Yeah." The wounded Frisk's eyes were wide as she slumps further.

 _"_ _This isn't supposed to happen yet."_ She says with worry etched across her face.

"What?" She looks to Chara with fear across her entire face now.

 _"This is supposed to happen ten years from now… a week before he came to kill you."_ Chara's eyes widen as Maire looks at 'Frisk'.

"Wait does that mean hes going to be coming after the both of us soon?!" Maire exclaims as she looks to the brown haired girl.

"Y-Yes… if not sooner. You came here on a motorcycle right? Can you… help me onto it and take me and Chara to Frisk and Asriel's home?" Chara looks at her and nods as he walks over to the older 'Frisk'.

"I still need a name to call you." Chara says as he looks at her, slowly helping her onto her feet.

"Nea, call me Nea." 'Nea' says as Chara nods. Looking to Maire she sighs as she jumps out of the train cart and rushes over to the motorcycle, painted Magenta and teal in colors, it was a touring sports bike. However it seemed to be custom built bike. She hops on it, making the bike show its true size it being rather larger than it looked alone. Maire drives it up to the edge of the cart as she looks up to Chara who helps Nea down onto the bike, who was wincing in pain.

"Easy Nea, take it slow." She shakes her head as she quickly finds grip against Maire as Chara quickly jumps down and climbs on.

"N-No time, its gonna hurt, but Asriel can heal me when I get there." She calls out as Maire rolls her eyes.

"Shut up you two and tell me an address!" She yells out as the back wheel spins as they take off, chara quickly grabs Nea's sides as they are hit with the force of the sudden movement. She makes a sharp turn leaning them all over to the left before she drives past a cart and speeds out of the trainyard.

\Seizon\

The white haired boy was sitting outside as he stairs into the cloudy sky, the winter winds blowing gently now as the clouds threaten to snow again. Seizon sat there with his golden eyes scanning the sky for answers. His thoughts to the older woman who claimed his dreams to tell her apologies, as his sister.

 _'Sis… I shouldn't worry about this, I should focus on protecting Mom and Dad...'_ He thought as a thought came to mind. _'Hey they spend so much time being serious, I know of something to do! How about getting them out of the house and have Mettaton set up a little party!'_ Seizon looks down to see Mettaton and his new companion; 'Blook' walking with him to the front door. Blook had a blue and white metallic body, similar to Mettaton's except with more feminine features on _her_ body.

"I-It was great to spend more time with you Metta… S-Sorry I am always so busy… p-people keep asking me for assistance or t-think I am you." Blook says with a gentle smile, and her eyes looking at Mettaton.

"It is quite fine deary, You just keep yourself busy if you need to. I know things are confusing with your new body, but things will balance out. Now you go relax and talk with the others and let your joints all loosen up." Mettaton says as Seizon stands up from the bench in the yard causing Mettaton's eyes to look to him.

"Howdy Mettaton, how are you?" Blook looks at the two of them before walking into the building.

"You got the look of something you wanna ask darling. What you got brewing in that head of yours?" Mettaton asks with a smile as Seizon returns his own smile.

"A plan, I want to get Frisk and Asriel out of the house for a while and while they are gone… I want you to setup a surprise party, complete with music and a dance for them." Mettaton's smile grows as his teeth gently glow from the magic flowing through his body.

"Darling, I like this plan already. Let me guess you noticed how too serious things have been lately?" Seizon nods with his smile fading.

"The thing is getting Egel, Merz, and Ruby to cancel their training so we-" Seizon felt a large hand land on his shoulder causing him to stop and turn around to see Egel smiling.

"Say no more, I will quell my siblings' annoyance. You take my daughter and son-in-law out and about." Egel says with a smile as he looks to Mettaton who gives an approving nod. Seizon quickly says thanks as he heads inside and makes his way past everyone and up the stairs towards Frisk and Asriel's room. Arriving at the door he takes a deep breath and knocks, hearing no response he cracks it open barely.

"Fri- uh _Mom?"_ He calls out as earlier after chara had taken off and before they lied down to rest up, she had commanded him to call her mother. A groan comes from one of them as Asriel sits up with a rather downed expression.

"Some-" Asriel gives a yawn as he looks to the door tired. "Something the matter Seizon?" Seizon walks in and shakes his head.

"N-No. I just came to tell you there was a change of plans, The training was canceled so, I was wondering… if uh… _youtwowoulddosomethingwithmelikeafamily?"_ Seizon quickly mumbled at the end with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"uh… what? Say that again; properly please." Seizon sighs as he looks at Asriel.

"Since… training is canceled. Will you and Mom… do something with me, like a family?" Asriel's eyes blinked as he goes to open his mouth, though before he could, Frisk was sitting up and leaning over the end of the bed in her shirt and shorts she was sleeping in.

"You mean that Seizon?! You wanna do stuff with us like a family?!" She exclaims happily, Asriel was looking at her worriedly as her magic was leaking out of her body enough to cause her monster tail to form behind her wagging like crazy.

 _'I didn't even know that was possible to do a partial transformation...'_ He thought as Seizon nods.

"Y-Yeah, n-not sure what we could do; but something in town and away from the house sounds good. If you do-" Frisk was already dragging Asriel out of the bed in a comical way as Seizon went speechless, Asriel was gripping the edge of the bed as she was lifting him by the legs.

 _"You hear that Asriel?! Our son wants to spend time with us, come on out of bed right now!"_ She exclaims as Asriel's eyes were painfully wide, he was just in a pair of boxers as she was ripping him out of the bed.

"F-Frisk c-calm down! I heard! W-What has gotten into you?!" He asks with worry as she was bouncing off the walls with energy suddenly.

"Uh… I will leave you to get dressed..." Frisk turns to look at Seizon and nods.

"Yes! We will be down shortly, I got several ideas of things we can do! Oooh this is going to be fun!" She exclaims as she drops Asriel.

"OH SHI-" Asriel smacks head first into the floor as he groans in pain.

"Oh calm down its just a bump!" Frisk says with a smile. Seizon walks out and stares at the hall-way wall for a moment.

 _'Is this what every Sio'ta woman is like pregnant?'_ He asks himself with a shiver of fear.

\Nea and Chara\

"Damn fucking tires, damn stupid snow!" Maire curses as she kicks her bike's tire. It was currently flatter than a pancake squished by a steamroller.

Nea was sitting in the snow as they were next the forest, Maire had passed the house when Nea and Chara both gave two different directions, before they realized that the location was different. They had ran over some ice that had frozen upwards like spike causing them to come to a halt. Nea ended up relatively unharmed thanks to Chara acting as a shield for her when they went flying off the bike, Maire had jumped off into a pile of snow.

"Talk about unlucky, since when does ice freeze upwards like that in weather like this." Nea shrugs as she looks at Chara.

"No joke, why don't you call Frisk and Asriel up and tell 'em you need to talk to them right away. Chara gives a nod as he walks away pulling his phone out. He walks out of earshot distance as Maire looks over to Nea.

 _"Hey..."_ Nea looks at her with confusion.

"Why are you whispering Maire?" Maire motions to Chara then looks down.

 _"Uh… was I… actually with him? Like happily I mean?"_ Maire asks as Nea blinks at her. _"Hearing someone call out your future for the first time, you don't wanna believe it, but… if we are actually going to be targeted cause of someone who wants to get to Frisk and Asriel, the ambassador and prince… I just don't like the idea of things ending on bad terms. I left things like that with my mother and… don't want to do the same mistake to anyone I just met when I don't know them."_ Nea gentle smiles as she reaches out and rubs Maire's head.

 _"Yes, you actually got along after a while, more so when you tried to sacrifce your life to save mine, he took your bike and went back for you after we had gotten to safety._ _He ended up carrying you home after he ended up losing his arm in the fight. You went against Penny's sister after she had taken penny's and Jake's souls… it was not pretty nor easy for anyone at that time."_ Maire frowns as she looks down.

 _"Hes a fool..."_ Nea gives a small laugh as she looks at Maire.

 _"Hes a love struck fool if anything, he won't admit he likes someone at first… just like you."_ Maire glares at Nea.

 _"Stop talking about things you know about me! Its… embarrassing."_ Nea chuckles as Chara sighs.

"I can't get ahold of them. I even tried San's phone and its going straight to voice mail, he might have not charged his phone again." Nea sighs.

"He really needs to sto- Oh thats right… I remember what happened to San's phone today." Chara looks at Nea with confusion. "That dog that ate Toriel's phone back in the underground eats it. Undyne was supposed to watch the dog, but gets into a match of strong arms with Merz." Chara stares at Nea in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Nea laughs and shakes her head.

"Nope! And infact- shit… my memory coming here was fuzzy but… Frisk and Asriel isn't at home right now we forgot our phones as we went out to enjoy each other's company… but with Seizon… they could be anywhere!" Nea says with a worried expression. Chara curses under his breath as Maire sighs.

"Fuck it then, we go to the home and warn everyone else. This 'Sans' can get them back right? He seems pretty important." Chara nods as he looks to Nea who gives an agreeing nod. He walks over to Nea and bends down as Maire moves over to help her up and onto Chara's back.

"Sorry it aint fancy Fr-i mean Nea. However we got no time to lose." Nea smiles and leans against Chara's head.

"No problem, lets get going." She says as Chara begins to move to the road, while heading in the direction towards the city. Maire pulling something out of her bike before following them. Chara glancing at what she grabbed looks at her. In her hands was a double barrel sawed off shotgun.

"A shotgun? Sawed-off even? The hell are you going to need that for?" Maire looks at him with a glare.

"I am not going to let that get stolen, the bike has a gps on it, the gun does not." She quickly replies as Chara sighs, he returns his eyes back forward while Nea was watching Maire holding the gun rather tightly in her hands.

 _'Shes actually afraid… not like I blame her, this is all so sudden and well unfair.'_ Nea thought as she keeps her teal eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. The walk was slow at first as Chara stops and glances at Maire.

"Don't be fretting so much." He says forwardly as he looks at her.

"What do you mean?" Maire quickly responds, mildly worried she had been noticed on how she was rather frightful.

"Your holding that gun close, close as in someone expecting someone is coming after them any second. You shake at every sound as well. I may not be as smart as big-sis, but I am far from blind." He says as she winces and looks away.

"I..." Chara gives a sigh as he looks forwards.

"Don't worry so much, If we get attacked, I will hold who ever it is off while you get Nea to my brother and sister. Frisk and Asriel will need someone they can rely on and if I have to sacrifice my life to protect my family, so be it, they would have done the same for me." Chara says as he starts walking forwards, Nea just smiling as Maire stares in awe. Nea leans to Chara's ear and whispers as he suddenly speaks again to Maire's confusion as she rejoins them.

"N-Nea! S-Stop that, that is not funny!" Nea just smiles and pats him on his head before going silent again, they begin their trek back to his home.

During the start of the traveling Nea blinks as she looks at Chara.

"Did you try Toriel's phone?" Chara opens his mouth and stops as he quickly slips his phone out of his pocket and begins dialing with one hand as he continues to walk.

\The Dreaming Kind Mansion\

Toriel was humming as she was preparing food for everyone, she just waved Frisk and Asriel off with Seizon as they went out like a family, it made her smile knowing how happy Frisk was after all the events that have happened. She continues flipping a pancake over as she glances up to see the youngest guests of the home walking down the stairs, and to see Penny still on the couch with Jake sitting with her. The gentle buzz of her phone vibrating against the wooden counter as she reaches over before answering. Pulling it up to her ear she speaks.

"Hello?" She asks before getting back to cooking.

 _"Oh good! Finally I got through to someone."_ Chara's voice echos from other end of the line.

"Oh, Chara. I was wondering where you ran off to." She takes the phone and moves it to her other ear, holding it with her shoulder. "So what can I help you with my child?" She smiles as she hears another voice over the phone. "Is Frisk with you? I thought she and Asriel went with Seizon into town." She says as Chara sighs.

 _"Its… complicated, listen me and uh… two others are o-… alright?"_ Chara's voice cuts out in static, thought not entirely she hears him finish.

"Uh Chara everything alright your starting to cut out." Toriel replies, worry on her face.

 _"What? I- . . . Mom? Can you hear me?"_ Chara's voice was static filled but it came through.

"Yeah, I can hear you sweet heart, what is going on Chara?" Toriel asks again as her voice is worried.

 _"Something is- the signal, on our . . . home. Get…. You get that? Get sans."_ Chara's voice starts to static out further as Toriel quickly replies.

"I understand, I will get Sans for when you get here. Stay safe alright? I love you my child." No reply comes through as static blocks it all out before it clicks and goes silent. _'I hope they are alright...'_ Something didn't feel right. Toriel turns off the fire and move the pan away from the stove. She looks to Penny in the living room.

"Penny, will you accompany me? I need to go get Sans, and… I think I need to get Undyne too." Penny looks slowly towards her.

"I… Yeah. Sure Toriel. I could use the fresh air. Uh… why are we getting them and not calling them?" Toriel gives Penny a dire look.

"Chara said to get Sans… and he never asks anyone to get something unless its important, or its April first. It is _September_." Penny looks at Toriel, knowing that it must be serious then. She stands up as the two of them quickly walk out of the house. "Sans should be at Alphy's lab. Undyne too, or at Grilby's. So we should check the lab first." Toriel says as Penny gives a nod.

"Alright, wonder what could be so bad that Chara asks this, we had nothing planned for today so..." Penny looks at Toriel to see a look of worry and fear. "T-Toriel?" She asks as the elder monster looks to her.

"Bad, it only means something bad. And we all know how 'bad' is now-adays. Average wouldn't be causing me this feeling of fear… Something is happening right now." Toriel quickly walks off as Penny follows her, off in the distance a decent sized facility with windows on the second and third story. The place was isolated and only had one recongiziable marking, the Dreemur symbol on the building. The text under that saying 'AMS&R' or as the world would know it, Alpha Monster Science and Research center.

\ _Chara with companions\_

"Mom? Mom can you hear me? You didn't respond mom?!" The sound of static continues as he sighs and presses end on the phone before looking at the signal strength. "I don't get it… I have full signal, why did it get like that, today's tech does not get static-y like that anymore." He says with a sigh as Nea looks around.

"We need to hurry then, because that means _Someone_ was _jamming_ your call." Chara stops as he actually felt fear crawl down his spine for a second.

"Chara?" He quickly snaps around and pushes Maire away before he throws Nea at her, a bolt of black magic smashes into Chara, the initial impact causes snow and dirt to fly up hiding him from view as Nea screams.

"Chara!" As a menacing laugh echos out.

 _"You two were easier to find than the last time… knowledge of the future is sure nice… I can cut the head off the snake before it can learn to bite."_ A deep voice says as a large tweleve foot figure is seen from the direction that the blast came from. The familiar black cloak from this morning over his shoulders as his dark purple hair hangs to his shoulders, his red eyes matching his ash colored skin, a pulsing deep purple glow around his neck. His sinister smile looking Maire and Nea down.

 _"You call that an attack?"_ The figure's eyes look over to the point of impact to see Chara standing there with a purple bolt of magic formed around his hand. The figure frowns before growling.

"You survived? Your more resistant than your other counter part." Chara snickers as the solidified magic shatters, he flexes his fingers as he looks at his hand. The ashy color fades as he looks to the figure.

"And you must be Malin. For an evil being that is considered the 'overlord' of everything that has happened then well fuck I must have been a 'god' when Frisk and Asriel faught me." Chara mocks as looks to Maire and Nea.

"Maire, get Nea out of here. Continue on the path and go. Run as fast as you can and don't even dare come back for me." The look at his face Nea knew instantly, he didn't expect to comeback, that attack hurt a lot.

"What?! But, we can't leave you!" Maire says as Chara chuckles.

"You know, for someone so strong headed, you got a hell of a sweet side hidden in you. Atleast your damn gorgeous or else I don't think I could have dealt with your personality." He says with a smirk, Maire glares as she realize what he was saying.

"C-Chara… I. You better not die you prick, I gotta kick you in the nuts for that comment alright?" Chara chuckled as he looks to Malin. Maire quickly help Nea up as they start to move away. Once they were out of earshot range Chara focues on Malin further.

"Not gonna stop them?" Malin shakes his head.

"No,they are no threat yet. I want to see how this timeline plays out… _To the final end._ " Chara chuckles as he looks at him.

"No way your gonna win, gonna be honest with you. If this is the _Alpha_ timeline. Then your fucked, My Frisk and Asriel are stronger, and don't stop getting stronger. Their powers are unlocked the further danger you put them and their family and friends in." Malin smirks as he glares. Chara sighs as he looks at him. "Well _Malin._ Lets play..." Chara growls as he starts to glow slightly, a smirk on his face as scales begin to form upon him, a large reptilian tail grows behind him as he soon stands the same height as Malin, black scales with red eyes, his body now matching more of a Dragon than anything else as he puffs out flames from his nostrils.

"Impressive! You contain direct genes from _my maker himself!"_ Chara glares as his fists tighten.

" _Enough talk!"_ He charges forth as he grabs Malin and drags him deeper into the forest as the large figure grunts at the strength Chara had.

 _"You never showed me this side before! I wonder what changes caused this realization? I must… Rip you apart and find out!"_ He yells out with a sadistic sound of happiness. Chara suddenly comes to a halt and applies his momentum to fling Malin directly into the air, a glow behind his teeth as he looks to Malin. The glow being a deep red color at first.

Malin in the air just watches as he looks around, bored. Upon reaching his peak Chara opens his mouth revealing a black orb of magic in his maw. Malin catching a glance of it causes his eyes to widen.

 _'He absorbed the attack!? No… He devoured it… he stole it from me and now can use that attack against me… Hes got more power than any Chara_ _we have killed before_ _…. This is the one I must consume! I must take his soul! The ability to absorb magic on this level… YES I must have it."_ Malin tries to move as suddenly Chara blasts forth again and grabs him causing his eyes to widen further the maw open before him as it gravitates forwards. _'Shit.'_ Malin gets hit as the black orb bursts into a bolt and smashes into him, Chara letting go as the man go flying into the air, once the attack ends Chara returns to the ground. Upon hitting the land he collapses to his right knee as a few minutes later a smoking object lands hard onto the ground nearby.

 _'ha, Shit I used too much… I...'_ A groan as he turns to see Malin standing up slowly, he obviously looked hurt, but amused… terrifyingly amused.

"You… I want your soul. Play nice and give it to me and I will just let you walk the land as you wish till your body passes away, or we can do this the _Fun way._ " Malin says as he smirks happily at Chara whom's eyes widen.

"M-My soul?" Chara growls as he thinks. _'I can't… if he wants my soul then that is bad, very bad. I… Sorry Maire, I had hoped I could defeat him… but...'_ He sighs as he looks at Malin and nods. "Fine..." His eyes look directly into Malin as he smirks darkly. Malin gives a confused look.

"What is what that look? Why so smirky when your giving your soul to me." Malin asks confused as Chara stands upon his feet, his soul slides partially out of his chest as he smirks. His red soul begins to glow a deep purple.

"Because, I never said i'd make it _PAINLESS!"_ Chara yells as his soul suddenly shrinks and compacts, Malin's eyes widen. _'Sorry sis… sorry bro… Its time for me to take my leave. But, I won't leave you empty, I leave our enemy wounded… and a secret in my room for you two. I should have gotten it to you in person, but I hope you can forgive me.'_ Chara's soul suddenly causes an explosion of magic that shreds his body to bits a large wave of magic hits Malin too quickly for him to evade as he suddenly finds himself in deep pain.

"DAMN YOU!" Malin screams as he feels his body being ripped open from the chaotic magic flow.

\ _Seven miles away.\_

"Come on Maire, we got to-" A large explosion cut Nea off as they both look back, Nea felt the fade of Chara's soul as she frowns. Maire's eyes widen as she screams.

"NO, FUCK YOU. HE WAS MINE TO PUNISH!" She snaps as she tries to run, but Nea grabs her and holds her still.

"Maire, you got to calm down." Maire falls down with Nea as she stops.

"H-He… He…" Maire frowns as a tear is seen. "No one has ever complimented me… no one ever wanted to even interact with me, mom taught me to do the right thing and dad was never the same after his military days." She starts to cry steadily as she looks up to where the smoke was of the explosion, the flow of magic seen clearly around the land. "He… I actually thought he might be a friend..." Maire looks to Nea. "B-Before we go… was my life the same in yours? Was I living a bad life until he appeared?" Nea smiles and nods.

"Yes, he said he helped you out of a bind when a restaurant ripped you off and charged double for your meal when you didn't have the funds." Maire nods as she stands up as she looks to Nea who slowly pushes her self up on her own. "Do you nee-" Nea shakes her head as she looks to her hand, a slight glow as she sees the residue magic flowing around the area into her hand, the feeling in her body healing as she feels magic surge in her.

"No, now we can get back to the house. _Quicker._ " Her form changes to that of a large ten foot fox like figure as she looks to Maire who was staring in both fear and awe. She lifts her up and charges off as she makes her way through the snow.

\The Dreamer Kind Mansion\

Toriel was quickly walking back as Sans and Undyne were following behind her with Penny trying her best, Toriel had just taken off as they heard the large explosion. She said nothing as she returned home. Sans was not happy either.

"What the hell was that? Toriel, Why did chara tell you to get me?" Sans asks seirously getting to the point as she shakes her head.

"I… I Don't know. But… I… _that._ I… Please…" Her words not connecting.

"That?" Sans looks over to the residual magic as his eyes widen. _'No. brat… you didn't.'_ Sans felt his hands turn into fists and shake. He spots a large fox figure charging towards them off in the distance as he turns to face it with a glare, the fox stops as it stands tall with Maire in their arms.

"Frisk?" Toriel asks with wide eyes as she looks at the figure. The white fur with teal eyes shakes their head.

"No, I am Nea. However… I am _also Frisk."_ Nea says as Sans glares.

"Your from Seizon's timeline." He says distastefully as Nea returns to her form as Toriel and Undyne stare with wide eyes.

"Yes, I am. My son, I am glad he found you all and is now safe in this timeline." She says with a smile however Sans's sudden movement to have his modified magic-amp firearm pointed at her with a red glow coming from the barrel.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't pop your head right now." Sans retorts as Toriel gasps.

"Sans! Be it from another timeline she is still Fri-" Sans glares at Toriel before back at Nea.

"She is one of them! Shes one of those 'Geos!' shes not Frisk anymore! Shes the enemy." Sans replies as Nea sighs.

"Yes, I am a Geo unit. _However,_ Rube would be disappointing in how lacking your intelligence is right now Sans. _She_ told you about revitalizing Sio'ta and how it makes them different did she not." Sans's eyes widen as he pulls the gun back.

"Well at least your not one of Heltin's guys." Nea shakes her head as Toriel quickly walks up to her.

"Chara! Was Chara with you? Is this why he called me to get Sans?" The pressure around them suddenly drop as Maire looked away and Nea frowns.

"I am sorry mother… I am sorry… _Toriel._ Hes gone. He… He sacrificed his life to save us, to protect us all… I know that spell he used… _because it wasn't the first time he used it.'_ The silence was astonishingly terrifying. "He poured every ounce of magic into his soul, before he started to convert it into what we Sio'ta can make called _'Chaotic Energy'_ A Terrifying energy that is actually… the source of our 'Corruption.' The Chaotic energy for Frisk, Asriel… and Chara. Was cleared of its negative controlling effects, its sentient side." Nea explains as Toriel drops to her legs as tears begin to flow. Undyne growls as she grabs Nea by the neck and glares at her.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM FIGHT ALONE! WHY DID YOU RUN?!" She screams, Nea frowns and before she can open her mouth Maire speaks.

"Nea was hurt! C-Chara he… He did something with his residue magic that healed her! He told us to run cause he knew we had no chance!" Undyne growls as Nea speaks.

"He was fighting Malin. None of us have the slightest chance of victory, hes stronger than all of us combined. _Stronger than Asriel."_ Undyne tightens her grip as Sans places his hand on her arm and looks at Nea.

"You sure 'bout that?" Nea nods as she frowns.

"Yeah… and you have no idea… how good it is to see your face after so many years… You died… then things just kinda…. Fell apart. It was two years after your death that Asriel was killed and… _and…_ " Tears started to flow down her face as she tried to stay calm he cups her face and smirks.

"You and that big ole stupid goat really love each other don't cha?" He asks as she smiles and nods. Sans sighs as he stands straight. "Alright, so what do we do…" Sans asks getting to the point.

"Well, we continue. If I am correct, hes going to be angry for what Chara did. Because last time he did it, he was fighting..." Nea's eyes looked sorrowful as she looked at Sans.

"I understand. I don't even need to hear what _he did_ to paps." Sans replies as he knew why she was silent. "Welp I meant though how are we going to take him down. We have a chance so we need to-" Nea's eyes flash as she growls.

"You will all die! There is no fighting him in this world, this one corrupted by _him._ He forced this, hes seen the timelines, hes unstable! Hes litterally unkillable unless we can get him into the world he was created in, the world Mazerin ripped him from his own body from!" Sans chokes as he looks at Nea.

"W-What?! 'Malin' is… _the father of Sio'ta corrupted guardians?!"_ Sans says with surprise.

"No, Mazerin is not the first, nor were we the first. The question of life is for later. However _the fact is…_ Asriel is our key. _Your_ key to survive. Frisk, _me._ If we die, it means nothing now. Asriel was the key, and Frisk is the wielder of… I can't explain what we wield. Its not magic, nor is it normal. Its why we were able to reset, its a connection of some kind. Like you Sans, you can feel the timelines as Gaster was ripped from the world into the multiverse limbo." Sans sighs as he nods.

"A link to worlds that shouldn't have been able to repeat the same thing." Nea nods as she looks to everyone.

"Continue the party, and… tell them to visit Chara's room. He… heh. There is something there they need to see." Nea says as she looks around. "It looks like you got a lot of work to do, Toriel… I know its rough, but Asriel will bring Chara back. Bring _Asgore back._ We got to just last till tonight." Nea says as Sans sighs.

"And if it fails?" Nea glares.

"Does Asriel give up?" Sans chuckles.

"Not even for second. Alright… we will submit and let it play out… I will go get Frisk and Asriel… and give them the news." Sans starts to walk away as he walks out the fence and turns the corner to vanish. Toriel looks to Nea and gives a frown.

"Are you sure…? I… I need more time to… I lost the man I raised children with, and one of my youngest children. I-" Nea places her hand on Toriel's shoulder and nods.

"Don't worry, I will handle this. You just let it out. Spread word and grieve. Tell people not to mourn, that this was a sacrifce that Chara wanted us to smile knowing he tried to protect us. That he wouldn't want us to be down, but to continue and fight." Toriel gently smiles at her and nods her head.

"O-Okay… It is just… No. You know already what I am going to say… There is no need to talk about the past." Nea smiles and pulls her into a hug.

"Its good to speak to you, to all of you again. Years of fighting and surviving has made me… feel… _hopeless."_ Toriel frowns and gently takes Nea's hands in her own.

"I am sure you have heard this before, but… We are never alone, we hold the memories and emotions of those we care close to our hearts, and as long as that we remember this, we as a whole cannot ever be hopeless. Or we wouldn't be moving forwards." Nea smiles and gives a nod as she looks towards the house.

"Yeah… I guess I better get to work, Undyne give me a hand will you?" Nea moves inside as Undyne sighs and follows her.

"This is gonna make me punch someone I swear." Undyne says with annoyance as she follows Nea inside.

 _\In town\_

Frisk had taken them to an arcade that she had discovered thanks to Penny, thinking that it would be a great place to start off with.

Frisk was smiling as she watched Seizon attempt his hand at the claw game, Asriel smiling and watching from behind them a distance. He sighs as suddenly a gentle touch pokes his arm. Turning he sees Sans standing next to him with an unexcited expression.

"Hey Sans, whatcha doin here?" Sans says nothing and motions him to follow him outside real quick. Walking outside Sans points to the forest region to the south of their home, Asriel's eyes widen as he sees the floating magic and trees, he looks to Sans for an answer.

"That…" He sighs and looks to Asriel with a frown. _"That, is what is left of Chara."_ He says with pain and regret in his tone, Asriel's eyes widen as he looks at him.

"W-What? You gotta be playing a joke right now… There is-" Sans looks at him in the eyes.

 _"_ Chara is _dead._ He died at the hands of Malin… _your great grandfather's corruption based guardian._ " Asriel glares at him with annoyance.

"Stop trying to play a joke on me Sans! This isn't funny." Sans growls and lifts Asriel up into the air some by the front of his shirt and looks into his eyes.

" _You think I find this funny?! You think I would be here if it was a JOKE?!_ Havn't we had enough of this bullshit and not wanting to believe something cannot happen? Chara is dead. He blew himself up to try and stop Malin. Now get in there… and tell Frisk. Then we need to head home… There… is something he left for you in his room." Sans says as he lets go of Asriel whom slowly starts to realize that it was no joke. Weakness growing in his knees he finds himself falling to them.

 _"Chara? My… my little bro?"_ Tears form in his eyes as he feels the magic start to reach them, the feeling of the magic was distorted, however he felt it… the little bit that made Chara's magic unique. His teeth grit as his fangs show he raises his fist into the air and slams it into the ground knocking snow about. _"Damn it!"_ He cries out. His lack of presence had drawn his company to the outdoors to see what was going on.

"Asriel? Sans? What is going on? Asriel are you okay?" Frisk asks as she walks out with worry on her face, Asriel looks back, the pain and sadness on his face meant something bad had happen.

" _He_ is gone Frisk... _Chara is gone..._ " Frisk covers her mouth as her eyes widen, she looks towards the house to see the magic residue in the air. Her eyes water as she moves to Asriel's side and falls next to him as she leans against him.

 _"Asriel…_ oh god… I am so sorry. How? I… _"_ Frisk sighs and looks to Sans. _"Why, and who; Tell me so I can..."_ Frisk's eyes flash a ruby red in anger as Sans flinches.

"Malin, I am sorry Frisk and I am sure that this is not easy for you with your emotions all on the fritz." Sans says as she growls.

"I want him to die, I want this nightmare to be over. I want to bear my child in peace, I want everyone to see them grow! I… _I want to end this game of endless pain."_ Frisk growls at the end as Sans frowns.

"Frisk, we can worry about that later… anyways lets go, we need to go home. Chara… he left you something apparently… or so _you_ say." Frisk glares at Sans with a not amused look.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She growls as he raises his hands.

"Calm down and you will see when we get there… come on Sei, you will want to go as well." Seizon nods as he walks to Frisk and frowns and places his arms around her and Asriel.

"Don't worry mom… we will end this soon." He says as the four of them slowly felt the pull and found themselves in the hallway right before Chara's room. Sans sighs as he looks at them.

"You two should go in there, Seizon I need you downstairs with me." Sans says as he watches Seizon slowly pull away, Asriel was still out of it as Frisk holds him tightly. Seizon and Sans walk away and down the stairs as Frisk looks to the door and leans against Asriel.

 _"Lets go dear… lets just get this over with."_ He slowly nods as the pain in his chest grows. Frisk helping Asriel stand up, before she reaches out and takes ahold of the doorknob. Turning it and pushing in as they walk in to see his room as it was, clean and in order with books all over his desk about magic and mythical legends. Frisk notices an envelope ontop of a box on the desk tied down with a ribbon. Asriel slips from Frisk's grasp as he stumbles towards it.

 _'Chara...'_ His thoughts echo as his mind slowly begins to reply memories they had, he slowly reaches out towards the envelope. He stops a few inches short as Frisk moves next to him and reaches forth and places her hand on his. He jumps slightly and looks at her, his fur matted down by his tears. She gives a nod and a gentle smile before his hand reaches down and slips the envelope free and opens it up. Pulling out the contents there was a rather long letter written before him.

 _"Hello Asriel… Frisk. I think it is kinda silly that I am writing this, but… . No. It is not silly. This past week I have had this nagging feeling of dread hang over us and I had hoped to give you your gift in person. However if you are reading this, then… we both know that is no longer possible. So let me start off with; I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave you, I wanted to be the best uncle I could for your child. I wanted to learn so much from you two. I dreamed of a life where all three of us were finally happy, where you two didn't have to fight to survive. And I could finally settle down and find someone of my own. Heh, kinda silly to think when you know its impossible right?"_ Asriel's tears start to flow heavier as he continues to read, Frisk's eyes watering right next to him.

 _"I got you two a little something… I figured it'd be a wonderful gift for you two. I found it during one of my trips at night to ease my mind. Next to it is one of those message orbs that you used to find Frisk's father. Its got an entire map and markings that lead back towards the Underground. It looks like something you two could use. I can't use the orb's recorded message as it seems to be locked to a type of magic that I can't use. Frisk, I think it could be another link to your grand father. Mazerin,_ _he was something special wasn't he? To create the world where everyone could have been safe. Now is not for that… I want to say a few other things. Asriel, I. No. I am so sorry for this to happen, You were like the best bro anyone could have asked for, and for that Thank you."_ Frisk smiles gently as Asriel's eyes closed shut as his tears flow freely. She looks back to the paper and continues to read it out for him to hear.

 _"Frisk, you were.. amazing. Your kindness was infectious. I don't think there wasn't a day that I told my self that I wish that I was more like you. You were strong and smart, and I had hoped to find someone who was strong like you. So Thank you so much for the memories you gave me. I won't forget them for as long as I can hold onto them. Now I know my passing is hard, its likely making you both under so much pain after all that we have done, we faught and you saved me. We grew up together and we trained together. We played outside in the rain during our time free and we tried new magics as a family. But I do have a request… don't mourn over my passing. My killer will not let you have a second to get at him for my death. Hes going to be angry and wanting to kill you and end this. So grieve for this minute, then stand tall my king and queen. My brother and sister. My best friends, my family. You have nothing to fear, for as long as you remember me, I won't be far from you. I will be watching and protecting you until our days meet again."_ Frisk smiles as her tears run down her face, Asriel's sobs turn into a full cry as he vocally cries out Chara's name. Frisk hugs onto him with a smile as her own tears fall.

"Its going to be alright, we will make it through this alright?" Asriel continues to cry as he holds onto Frisk, she places the note on the table as she holds him. His voice breaks through his cries as his voice is heavy.

 _"Why do we keep losing those we love? Why can't we just be happy. . ."_ Frisk sorrowfully smiles as she looks at him.

"We can… we just got to find a way to end this." Frisk says as a new pair of steps is heard behind them.

 _"It won't be easy. Trust me I know."_ The familiar voice causes Frisk to look back to see a copy image of herself with teal eyes. "Hey, like looking in a mirror right?" Nea says as Frisk stares in awe, Seizon rushes around the corner as he sees Nea.

"Mother! I was-" He froze as he saw Frisk looking at Nea who was frowning.

"Its a rough life we have, we fight and fight. But it never seems to end, you know that clearly yet you protect and coddle Asriel like I did, He grows stronger every day, but you two need to be real… this is life and we have to keep moving forwards. Because if he dies, your will to live is forever gone." Nea says as Frisk growls.

"I don't care what you have to say! You don't even-" Nea raises her hand as she shakes her head.

"I do understand. I had to watch my daughter _kill_ my husband. _My Asriel, killed by our own child._ That little imagery was enough to fool Asriel when he lost his temper, however in the midst of my clarity I was destroyed of my will; to see my daughter on the side of my enemies and killing her father with no knowledge of where she came from. It killed me, _physically and mentally._ " Frisk froze as Asriel went silent, his eyes wide as he stares at the floor.

"Tonight is the last night me and Asriel got to do anything in our timeline, and it will be your final chance as well. Things are in motion and this is the final chance you have to enjoy your love for one another. Things are going to change and we need you to accept this is our last time we can do anything of this sort." Nea says with a stern voice.

"M-Mom? Don't you think your being a little-" Seizon shuts his mouth as Nea glares at him.

"Son, you have no idea what this night meant for me and Asriel, the time we spent here was the last time before we watched our best friends die, our family slowly be slaughted, our people turned into slaves! I want them to have no regret. Chara died the same way in my world but not against our true enemy, he died to Papyrus, when he was converted to fight against us. They do not need to suffer the same as they are the hope of every timeline, every life and death is affected by their call." Nea says as she looks back to Frisk and Asriel.

"I..." Frisk was looking down a look of guilt on her face as Nea looks to Asriel.

"Asriel, you hold a power that is terrifying to Malin, he knows that your the true danger to him, however he knows that he can also manipulate you, as does my Asriel. He knows you as you are him. Eon, is coming after you too, but his style was too slow for Malin and hes took things into his own hands. In otherwords, your fight a battle from two different fronts, Eon has gone and broke off from Malin's ways." Frisk furrows her brow and looks at Nea.

"How do you know that for certain?" Nea points to her chest where her soul gently glows from as an outline of dark blue.

"Our link… _your link_ to Asriel. We can feel him, you recall the emotion Asriel felt when he hurt us." Frisk winces as Asriel looks away. "Hes angry, hes confused, and worse of all, he feels the need to destroy. Hes lost it all and now wants to wreck havoc and claim power to destroy everything… just as the story goes." Nea says causing Frisk to look at her confused.

"Story?" Nea nods as she looks at Frisk.

"Yes, It goes ' _Bound by the light with a corruption untainted, two souls bound by a fate of unknown cause. Destined to bring Light or Darkness they will. Destruction falls upon the one who loses their light as they go to destroy the world and its past. If Light prevails the souls shall lead upon the land a time of peace before they are needed once again'_ It states that the two souls are special, one created and one born, Asriel your soul is stated as Created in its new state. You are still Asriel Dreemurr, but your soul was crafted by Alphys. So the link you share causes great problems and great rewards." Nea says as Frisk sighs and nods, understanding what is being said.

"I… No. Now is not the time to think this over. Asriel I think we still have a gift open." Frisk says reaching out towards the box, taking one of the carefully tied ribbon ends in one hand and pulling it. The ribbon pulls apart and slides off the box. Frisk pulls the lid off as her eyes widen. Lying in the box was more than a few items, first was a pair necklaces, they connected together to make a rose of red and blue petals. After that there was an orb with goats and dragons designed in gold, it was a deep blue color for the crystallized glass they sat on.

However what really caught their eye was this necklace that was of an odd design, a Dragon curling around a teal orb. The size was no bigger than a marble, however it had a small latch that allowed it to open. Frisk taking it in her hand opened it up to see the orb was cut in clean two on the inside. But it held a scripture in an odd sleek like language she had never seen before. Though it felt familiar she slides her hand across the small writings as Nea speaks behind them.

 _"Open the gate to the light gate and you will see there are shadows in the land of peace. Break down the gate of darkness to see that there are stars of light in the land of destruction. Never will one live without the other for either life path you take, you will have people stand beside you."_ Nea speaks as the two of them look at her. "It is a scripture from our grand parent's mother Frisk. She… well you will learn how I know about her later on… but she was the one who encouraged Mazerin to run away and start anew. She guided him to the knowledge he learned and her teachings guided him to do the choices that led us to this day. The Mirin family, gone but not forgotten as one would say. However do not worry, its not important enough to think it could be the key to this victory we work towards. What you learn of our grandparents is satisfying to know that their battle gave such meaning to the protection of all life." Nea smiles at Frisk whom nods in return.

Frisk looking back inside the box noticed a small additional letter. She reaches down and her eyes widen as she felt magic flowing around it.

 _"Chara?"_ Frisk says as she slowly lifts the letter and turns it over to see a small crystal orb forming on the blank letter paper.

"Is that… a message crystal?" Nea says with wide eyes as she leans over to see it finish before glowing.

"Message crystal?" Asriel asks as Nea nods.

"Yeah, before Chara died… he figured out something about the message orbs, and experimented with paper to create a crystal of pure magic to hold a message. He… He never got to to find out if it worked." Nea says as the magic flows around the crystal before it fades and a face is projected forth.

 _"I hope this works, Howdy Frisk, Asriel. By now you must have ran into Nea… shes a real piece of work huh? Anyways… Yes, I am gone. This message is to tell you all something very important. Something me and Sans figured out last week. It was very hush hush, so here it is; Magic is not our limits or does it have a limit. This is proof as I use what is called 'Chaotic_ _energy_ _' a Natural conversion to erratic unnatural magic. I used it to send magic all around our home and the people we care for. Nea I healed you of your 'wounds' with this magic, however it won't last forever. You should know that this magic will soon begin to eat away at your_ _so called_ _wounds_ _that it is_ _shielding. I am no fool and I knew you could walk on your own from the very start. You were never hurt enough to_ _not come here on your own. Meaning you knew these events were going to be the same, just different in one way or another. If it took years you would have spent months keeping your wound open with magic to delay your meeting. You… met another Frisk before ours."_ Nea sighs as she watches the face of Chara glare at her.

"You _knew?"_ Frisk asks with a horrified look on her face.

"Its complicated… we knew we were not the one true timeline chain. We were a link among millions. Each time the story was told, it was the same time passing and the same exact events… meaning since things have esclated here, this is a new route or this is the one true chain of events." Nea says as 'Chara' scoffs.

 _"You thought hiding would change the repeat of history. It only caused a quicker deterioration. You need to find and destroy Eon. This needs to end Nea. Frisk, Its hard to say goodbye I understand. But… something tells me I will be back shortly. This guy… hes not normal. Hes indestructible. Immortal. He isn't from our world and he definitely isn't from_ _our timeline_ _. The key to stopping him, I don't know; however I do know that this is far from our end… theres a magic in the air, powerful and gentle. Someone or something is helping us and we need every hand we can get."_ Chara's voice echos as he frowns.

 _"My time is up for this, I have one final saying..."_ He smiles brightly as he looks directly at Frisk then Asriel. _"I am so proud to have you two as my family. Please… Tell Maire I am sorry."_ His face flickers away as the crystal cracks before magic escapes and leaves a the cracked crystal spherical shape on the paper. Asriel was smiling as tears were still falling from his face.

"Y-Yeah buddy. See ya soon..." He replies, his voice cracked. Looking to Nea as he frowns.

"Asriel?" Frisk asks as she looks at him with a confused look across her face.

"We will be down shortly to do… what ever it is that is going on. We don't really have much of a choice it seems. _Not yet anyways."_ Asriel says with the last bit mumbled, Nea sighs and nods her head.

"Alright well, take your time." Nea says as she walks away, not before dragging Seizon with her causing a scene of him shouting. Frisk looks to Asriel with a questioning look.

"Asriel, what are you thinking?" She asks, she felt like she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Frisk, you know exactly what could happen tonight… this air… this _negativity._ " Frisk glares at Asriel with anger growing on her expression/

" _And I told you_. We are not going to reset again! I don't care if I di-" Asriel snaps his head towards her as he glares.

"And then what would you have me do? As I watch the chances of my _wife and child die before my very eyes!_ " Frisk's eyes widen as she looks away, her hand raising to her vision.

"I… I forgot nearly that..." She frowns as she sighs. "I guess it would be cruel to say you have to live in a world where you watched your wife die while still carrying your child. Sorry." Asriel sighs and looks away.

"We, we keep this stupid war going and I am beginning to wonder if its not going to be an endless cycle… just like the underground. How many times do we make everyone die or suffer before we get it right? I mean is there even a limit? Is there even a chance?" He says as Frisk felt herself recoil again. She turns away and faces her back towards Asriel.

"Y-You know… I forgot about that as well… how I made everyone suffer with my actions." Asriel looks over to Frisk who was staring at her hands. "I- How could I be so… forgetful of what I have caused back then? My memories… they feel so foggy..." Asriel sighs and pulls Frisk into a hug from behind.

"Your not used to the life of living so long, you've aged normally till recently and now… we are frozen in time and the events are so overwhelming that you havn't adjusted to this life. Monsters; we are born and taught how to preserve our memories of the ones we love and hold our memories closer than humans." He says as he pulls Frisk's right hand out before the two of them, a gentle orange glow as a flame flickers in her hand with his help.

"Asriel?" He just gives a 'sh' sound as he looks over her shoulder.

"With the undying flame of Magic in the hand of power, we care not for the hand of time. Preservation of knowledge and history in the core of one's mind is like trying to carry water in a cup of holes. The body grows and departs old knowledge no longer needed. With magic though we have the ability to carry our memories like shards of glass in a forbidden void. Frisk, look deep into the flame and find your mind's entrance in the darkest flicker of light. Walkthrough and preserve your life's experiences and your loved familiars. This is the monster's call of memory restoration and preservation." Asriel says as he feels Frisk starting to relax in his arms as she slowly closes her eyes and gives a nod. A few moments later her eyes slowly open with a gentle smile growing on her face, her left hand slowly comes to his and her right as she covers the flame and watches it fade.

"This, was… interesting. I never knew we could access such… long lost memories." Asriel looks to his side and sighs.

"I didn't want to show you back then, when we were looking for your father, cause I was afraid… you'd leave me. Who knew I was the one that should have made a smarter choice to delve down and relive the feeling of the soul vessel you made for me. I should have been smarter then, but I wasn't." Frisk gives a gentle chuckle as she leans back into Asriel as his and her hands intertwine and their arms wrap around her stomach, the slight bulge from the growing young one inside her.

"Heh, we were just kids. With a stupid blind love back then. Now we are adults with a true connection of love and care for one another. We watch out for each other… and we care for one another. _We fight for each other._ Though that does not excuse the fact… I have coddled you a lot with my ways since we started. _'No killing… don't do this… don't do that._ ' You are yourself, your going to do what you want and I cannot stop you, but I shouldn't hate you for that." Frisk says as Asriel smiles.

"Like wise with you. Always trying to do the stupid thing to end it and save me the trouble… Remember when you went to fight Chara after making me feel loved? You went and faught him, then shortly after you left Nana woke me up and I ran… I never ran so fast in my life to find you. However I knew, that there our trouble started it would be the battle ground for Chara." Frisk scoffs as she rolls her head to the side some.

"Don't remind me… god I was an idiot back then. I mean what was I thinking? I had just learned some magic and I thought I was invicible. Teh, we were idiots as teenagers." Asriel chuckles as she smirks looking at him. "Remember that moment when you dove in after me when Chara shoved me into that hole?" Asriel snickers as he smiles brightly.

"Oh yeah, I was in hell of pain during that, but _you. Damn_ , you were down right gorgeous as you turned into that monster form. No monster could be luckier than _I_ that day. An angle from the sky above just for me. _"_ Frisk gently elbows him causing him to laugh.

"Yeah yeah, need I remind you it was later on that our Friends were the ones to save our ass and it was our fault for their near death experience." Asriel frowns and nods.

"Yeah, I never want to risk that again… sometimes I do wonder though… if we knew what we knew now… how would our life turn out in the first world… _our original world where we met._ " Frisk looks to him and raises an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" He sighs and looks up to the ceiling as he ponders it for a moment.

"I mean… if we knew all the events, and we were given another chance in that life. Could it have been different?" Frisk sighs as she looks to the ceiling.

"Its not possible Asriel… its just not. This world was created by your desire to have us live happily… that world was created by Mazerin's desire to keep us safe. No way we can go back to that… not unless Mazerin himself does so." Asriel sighs and nods.

"I know..." Asriel replies as he leans against Frisk, not noticing a faint blue glow coming from the ring next to his wedding ring. The orb changes colors from a deep blue to an emerald green with a slight flow inside it of a sky blue.

 _\Downstairs\  
_  
Nea was assisting Mettaton with finishing up the final wires for a large setup of speaks around the house. The place looked more like a club than anything else as Caroline was frowning in annoyance.

"You may be my daughter from another time, but that don't mean I won't beat you on the side of the head for this crazy ordeal if it leaves permanent damage in the house." Nea chuckles as she smiles at Caroline.

"Yeah, you told _me_ the same thing in my timeline… Chara, I never would have guessed he would figure out the loop of timelines here. You all are the originals, your choices are more open and clearer than ours. You all try so much harder and it paves a path of actions and when I think about it, I can only imagine how our actions influenced other choices." Nea says glancing out the window in the main room.

"Well there is no need to be worrying 'bout that kid. Cause honestly there is no taking it back." Sans calls out from behind the kitchen counter, Nea chuckles and nods.

"Yeah, I mean if we could… _if they could._ Imagine how the timelines could be affected?! I mean… Eon… _my Asriel._ He could have another chance!" She peaks as she stops and looks down. _"He… he could… we would have..."_ Sans frowns as he looks down at the table.

"Yeah I get it kiddo, we all wish it was possible. But in all reality its not possible, you'd have to have some sort of machine to modify not just the world, but _**billions**_ of lives. Their memories, their life choices, their friends and family… Its just not possible." Nea nods as a tear slides down her cheek.

"I get it… I know what will happen once we fight Eon, Sans… like him I am afraid of what lies in wait for our end." Sans looks away as he had no answer for this. "We are not part of this world… we may just fade into the darkness and never wake again. _Its terrifying… I just pray that we wake in a bed with each other holding the other again."_ Sans looks at her as a voice calls out.

"No worries… we will make sure that you find your peace and I know you will wake up happy like it was a horrid nightmare." A voice calls from the stairs as Nea turns to see Frisk dressed up in a blue dress with purple stripes. It goes down past her knees as besides her walking with her was Asriel dressed in a green suit with yellow stripes.

"No matter how many times this world has gone through trouble, we understand the link we carry is one that is unbreakable even by death. If you can feel his presence even after he was killed and brought back then I can promise you that once this is all over you will find yourself in the warmth in _my_ arms again. Wouldn't you like that Frisk?" Asriel asks as he turns to look at Frisk whom nods.

"Yes very much so. Like I said, _I_ will find comfort in your arms once we wake up from _our_ nightmare." Frisk replies as she smiles at Asriel then Nea whom smiles and wipes tears from her eyes.

"You two are jerks… making me cry like this." She says with a smile as she stands straight. "You two are sweet, and I appreciate your kind words. It comforts me to have hope." She says before she waves to Mettaton and Blook, both of them behind a musical desk as Mettaton smiles.

"Your time to shine darling." Mettaton says as Blook nods and puts on a headset as their hands lay onto the table as a tune slowly rises. It grows into a rythmic beat as it rings int Frisk and Asriel's ears.

"Heh, we never did get far in school to have a prom now did we?" Frisk asks as she looks to Asriel whom nods and smiles. Taking Frisk's hand as he pulls her gently onto the dance floor, bringing them into the center as the dark room is lights up with gentle glows from the over head lights. Soon after their friends start to join in. From off the side sitting next to Penny, Fenor was calmly talking to her before he stands up and offers her his hand, catching her off guard. Near the kitchen, a winged feathery monster was starting to tug her phoenix formed from as she smiles.

It wasn't long till things were starting into a slow joyful dance, however outside was another story. Maire was sitting on the bench outside with Seizon as she looks to the sky.

"It is odd how we find someone who actually shows us a bit of what we want, and then to lose them so quickly." Maire says as Seizon shakes his head.

"No its not odd, _its unfair._ Its not by our choice though. Anyways what are we doing out here?" Maire sighs and looks to Seizon.

"You should know, we just lost your uncle basically, and your questioning why we are out here?" Seizon sighs and nods.

"Yes. Maire I get you don't want to be around others really right now, but I question why you'd wanna wait outside." Maire looks to her lap, the shotgun from earlier sitting in it.

"You care for them? Frisk and Asriel, like you would your real mother and father?" Seizon was speechless at the sudden question. "I, want to… do something. And that Nea girl… said things that made me realize, this life; is fucked either way I go. Everyone is on a hidden war, covered in the depths of the lies we hide behind. I question why we try when there is no hope." Seizon sits and listens as she looks to the sky. "That was till I met you all, no matter what you all seem; genuinely happy. So I asked my self this time; ' _Is fighting when there is no visual hope their way of proving hope exists for a better ending?'_. We humans are weak, and live short lives. However I then realize that we don't have to live like we will be gone tomorrow alone. We have people who care." Seizon smiles gently as she looks forwards, he follows her eyes as his own widen. Maire's eyes narrow.

 _"No matter what dark evil faces us down with the intent to kill us all. We have to fight."_ Maire says as Seizon snaps and looks at her face, the look on her face. The amount of anger she was showing on her was clear. They were watching out for _him. For Malin._ The air feels thick as he stands up preparing to fight as Maire slowly stands up, not before taking a tight grip on her gun. She points it towards front of the house as the shadows grow darker and darker.

"Maire we should-" She shook her head as Seizon begins to question her motive.

"No, we will not. We need to stall him for as long as possible. My mother always said, _'Fear nothing. Run no where. For they watch over us as our guardians, and we have to sacrifice something for them, as they will sacrifice something for us.'_ I understand who ' _they'_ are now. _It is you._ It is all of you, your place as these being called _Sio'ta_. Your lives are strong enough to meld the wounds of the near death and to close rifts of destruction. Our stories from ages ago may be well worn and mistranslated, however it means I can just keep doing my part and protect them until I fall." Maire says as she moves her thumb a click sounds as she aims dead forwards Siezon prepares for an incoming battle.

"Well in that case, I care to hear more later… but first." Maire nods.

"We deal with _this Malin_." She replies as they glare into the darkness. A purple glow slowly moving towards them.

" _Hello, is_ _ **Asriel**_ _home?"_ The voice says as the ash colored face of Malin comes forth from the darkness, his face scarred up and a very angry expression on his face. _"Well if it aint the little bitch who ran and left me with her boyfriend."_ Maire growls and aims the gun at Malin with a glare as his left side of his mouth turns to a smile, his right side partially melted together. Maire smiles gently as she looks to Seizon.

"Hey, Seizon right?" He looks over to her and nods. "Well I just wanted to say.. It was good knowing you all. We both know how this going to end, so I just wanted you to know that your family is one that I can safely say; are people I am willing to die for." She says before looking back at Malin and charges forth, Seizon's eyes wide as she takes the first shot, the shotgun's munition causing Malin to flinch as she quickly moves into a slide and fires off the second shell before she smiles and closes her eyes.

" _Maire!"_ She hears Seizon yell as she felt a brief sharp pain in her chest as it slowly fades to a coldness that washes over her. Seizon watches as Malin is kneeled over her with his hand through her chest.

" _What a worthless hu-"_ Malin was cut short as he finds his head tilting back, Seizon's knee found against his chin as the white haired boy's eyes flash red.

 _"_ _I don't care to hear another word from you, you god damn freak!"_ Seizon says as he looks down at Malin's face. Pushing his leg out he pushes himself away as he sees the white snow slowly become stained with blood. The ash colored foe before him looks down annoyed at Seizon.

 _"It is about time you finally get killed, Your sister, you… your mother and father… you all are just pests in my way."_ He retorts as his hand slowly sticks out, it was deformed to the point bone was sticking out where fingers rest. _"The pain that your blasted alternate reality uncle did on me will now be what you feel till your last breath."_ He glares as Seizon feels the world slow down.

 _'Yeah, it will be… and I will make you waste every second you fight me until what ever we are waiting for happens. Mother believes something else will happen tonight if he attacks, but only if its at the latest point of the night we can reach.'_ Seizon tightens his fist as he prepares for his battle ahead.

 _\Inside\_

The music finally calmed down to a more slow and romantic note as Asriel and Frisk were doing a slow ball-room dance. Their friends close by and family watching from the side.

"Asriel, if we didn't know any better I would say we finally found peace in our crazy lives." Asriel gives a chuckle and nods at her.

"Yeah, though I guess that what tonight is all about, _us._ Just you, me… and the little one growing inside you." Frisk smiles as she pulls Asriel closer; closing her eyes she listens to his heartbeat. She feels the warmth as she sees a gentle light in her mind, quickly as the light came, a shadow overwhelms it as she snaps her eyes open and breaks from Asriel. Everyone stops as she looks towards the door, a black mist slowly seeping under the door. The music came to a halt as a sizzle is heard from the other side. The door suddenly falls forwards, covered in a dark red color as Malin walks forth, his face have red and his disfigured hand dripping with blood.

 _"Am I…_ _interrupting_ _your little party?"_ Malin's voice drips with anger. Frisk's eyes widen, she could see slightly behind Malin as she sees only _half_ of Seizon's body left, his head was half blown apart. The room was growing cold and silent as everyone was frozen in place in fear. Nea was over by Toriel as her eyes started to narrow, her magic spiking as teal magic leaks off her and flows backwards like smoke.

 _"You…"_ Malin turns and tilts his head with a smirk, his bloody face shown in the light.

 _"Aw, did I hit a nerve? Did I… slaughter your son?"_ Malin taunts as Nea's hands roll into fists as she bends down and leaps forwards. Her magic acting like a barrier pushing air to the side as she flies through the air quickly towards Malin. It blows air across Frisk and Asriel as their world suddenly got colder. Malin side steps as his arm raises and drops. His elbow slamming down into Nea as her eyes widen, she is thrown to the ground and bounces back up before for he grabs her arm and throws her outside.

Asriel quickly pushes Frisk behind him as he uses his body to hide Frisk from Malin's view. He glares at Malin with a fury in his eyes. The intruder looking back to Frisk and Asriel as suddenly Fenor and Teina rush into his view, Frisk's eyes widen as she yells out to them.

 _"_ NO DON'T!" She yells out as Malin kicks Teina up into the air, and grabs Fenor's head tightly as he smirks. His hand starts to glow as Fenor begins to scream in pain before a red mist that quickly turns to dust. Penny's eyes widen as her fur stands on its end. She begins to move forwards as suddenly a knife lands before her. A blonde hair girl with ruby red eyes and blood on her face steps in from behind Malin. Penny takes a step back her expression horrified as Jake walks up next to her with a glare of anger.

 _"Hello my little brother and sister. Lets play..."_ She says as Malin looks down at Teina who was slowly trying to stand back up after landing on the floor. He raises his foot and pins her down and looks to Frisk and Asriel. He sees the fire in Asriel's eyes spark as he applies pressure; a loud crack as Teina screams in pain before she collapse. Malin looks down with confusion as he smirks and applies more pressure as his foot goes through her body, causing blood to pool and more bones to crack.

 _"You bastard..."_ Asriel says as he glares angrily at Malin whom snickers.

 _"I am… what I was born as. So what are you going to do about it?"_ Asriel looks to Frisk and whispers to her.

"Stay here… I am going to handle this. I don't want you near this fight, not since you carry our child." Asriel steps forth as he grabs the sleeves of his suit and rips them off and throws them to the side. He places his right foot forwards as he places both fists infront of him as Malin chuckles.

 _"A battle of fists?"_ Asriel glares as his magic flares up, his size slightly grows as black marks grow slightly down his face.

 **"Fuck you."** Asriel replies his voice slightly deeper as he dashes forwards, a glow on his right arm as metal forms around it, a gentle multicolored glow radiates from it as he thrusts his right first forwards as it blasts flames forth around it towards Malin who covers his face with his right arm. Then following up with his right leg as he pushes up with his left leg as he flies into a back flip knocking Malin back some as he quickly recovers and glares watching Asriel land onto his feet.

Malin stands straight as suddenly a pair of black bolts shoot out from the darkness around him, Asriel's magic suddenly pulses as the darkened bolts bounce and fly off hitting the ceiling. Malin watches as Asriel's magic continuously pulses in a small five meter radius around him, each pulse visible as a solid wall of magic. He sends out another wave of bolts, this time six at different distances as they fly at Asriel. The first set bounces as the second and third sets get half way before they are reflected right back at Malin, his eyes wide as the bolts fly past him and hit the door frame.

 **"You like my pulse barrier? Merz helped me develop this new type of sub-magic. Just for projectile magics..."** Asriel says with a smirk as his marks deepen further, his sclera blacken as his smirk grows. **"Now, get serious before I kill you!"** Asriel chuckles darkly as Frisk frowns.

"Asriel..." She mumbles as a hand places on her shoulder. She looks to her right to see Merz standing next to her.

"Don't worry, this is common effect. We have been training this state of him when you were gone. Hes got good control over it… just not over his snarky attitude. Hes going to be fighting serious from here on… until his limit hits." Frisk looks to him with worry.

"I hate to ask… How long is his limit?" Merz smirks as he looks at Asriel.

"As long as he doesn't have to pop his ultimate move..." Frisk looks at Merz with a worried expression.

"W-Wait what? S-Should I be as worried as I feel right now?" Merz nods as he looks at Asriel.

"Yeah… don't worry if he does me and Ruby are prepared to contain the damage..." Merz says as he felt an unease in his gut. _'This isn't good… hes got no control at all.. I can't let Frisk know.'_ Merz watches closely as he flows his magic around his body.

 **"Come on… you timeline jumping fuck."** Asriel says as Malin frowns.

 _"What is wrong with you… your corruption… your letting it have quite a bit of control..."_ Frisk's eyes widen as she looks to Merz who quickly grabs her shoulder.

 **"What? Afraid? Or do you really care about fighting fairly?"** Malin smirks as he takes a stance narrowing his body with his limbs in front of another.

 _"No, I don't care about a fair fight."_ He leaps forwards as black mist grows around his right fist as he closes the gap between him and Asriel. The attack comes within a meter range as suddenly Asriel drops to his knees as he thrusts a fist up into the air and catches Malin off once again. Grabbing his cloak he pulls him down towards him before he pushes up with his legs jumping into the air and nears the ceiling. Malin looks at Asriel as he feels himself being thrown down towards the ground with more than just strength. The second Asriel lets him go he goes flying towards the ground, but quickly recovers as he lands on both his feet and braced himself with his hands as he looks up at Asriel's form.

Asriel now looked exactly like he did back in the underground, his 'God of hyperdeath'. His gauntlet glows as his smirk widens a pull in the air as Merz curses.

"RUBY, WE GOT TO CONTAIN THIS NOW! THIS IS BEYOND GOOD!" Merz yells as Frisk's eyes widen.

"T-That is…" Frisk stutters as she feels the familiar pull as a skull forms between him and as debris is created as the home is starting to rip apart.

 **"HAVE A TASTE OF MY ENHANCED; HYPER GONER YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY!"** Frisk's eyes widen as she looks to Asriel, besides the bright glow of his attack she could see his face as tears were flowing from his eyes.

 _"A-Asriel.."_ A glimmer surrounds Asriel and Malin as Merz and Ruby holds their free hands out. Frisk takes a deep breath as she looks to Asriel. "ASRIEL! PLEASE YOU CAN DO THIS WITHOUT SUCH ACTIONS!" Asriel's head snaps to Frisk as his eyes widens before they soften.

 **"Frisk… Heh. Hehehe… your right…"** The pull comes to a halt as his eyes turn to Malin. **"I don't need to use such lengths and dangerous acts. I can win… with my new strengths… I don't need to rely on my past self to fight my battles."** Asriel says as the lines recede and his sclera returns to white, his size stays the same as he grits his teeth.

 _"Your a fool for not finishing your attack, such a waste of magic."_ Malin says with a disgrunted look on his scarred face.

 **"You know nothing of the troubles we faced… of the lives we lost, of the time we lost by being stuck in that damn mountain. I have so much time in this world as a Sio'ta, but that will never make up the time I lost with Frisk, the amount of times I forgot everything!** _ **THE AMOUNT OF TIMES WE FORGOT AS FRISK TRIED TO SAVE ME! THOSE MEMORIES, THE DESIRE TO MAKE UP THE LOST TIME HAS ONLY MADE ME STRONGER AS I TRAINED!"**_ Asriel screams as his hands glow with a green and blue glow that flickers like flames and lightning. His hands stick out as they burst forwards with fury and cause Malin to be pushed back as fires start of blue flames with green lightning flickering from the deepest part of the flames.

 _"The hell? What is this?!"_ Malin tries to move his limbs as lightning was wrapped around his limbs he looks up to see a look in Asriel's eyes that he growls at.

 **"Midnight's bane… a Lightning** **based magic combined with the fire from my soul… This is my capturing attack Malin, and it will be exactly what I need to defeat you with this next attack."** Asriel says as he sticks his hand out once again, a golden flicker as it grows into a large orb, an odd feeling in the orb escapes around the air as everyone feels a heavy weight around them.

 _"G-Gravity?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?! THIS MAGIC IS FAR FROM THE KINDS IVE SEEN!"_ Malin screams as black magic glows around him, Asriel screams as the orb fires off and aims straight for Malin, the energy goes as a wave as it collides with the orb, causing a large explosion. Asriel gasps as he feels himself slowly falling to the ground, his size begins to return to a normal six foot two. He pants as he tries to stay standing, Frisk looking at him frowns.

"A-Asriel are you okay?" She calls out as he smiles and gives a thumbs up. He glares forwards as the smoke clears, Malin stood there, his exposed skin now shredded further.

 _"I am actually going have to regenerate now to fight… you… amu_ sue me." His voice leaving its raspy state as his hand returns to normal. "There is no point dragging this out for so long anymore. You amused me so now I am going to end this; I am going to destroy the timelines and finally end this, I will then recreate the ability create worlds and make darkness and spread to the theory of multiverses… I want to conquer the entire life-race of everything! Then it can all return to the abyss." Malin says as he looks to Asriel, Frisk reaches out towards him as a yellow glow from her palm as small beads of magic fly quickly to Asriel.

"H-Huh?" Asriel turns to see Frisk sending the magic to him as he feels himself growing a bit stronger as his legs get stable as he looks at Malin. Giving a light chuckle he smiles. "Thanks Frisk, this might be enough to keep fighting!" He says as Malin frowns. He sticks his hand out as a black wave launches forwards. The wave washes over Asriel with no effect as he glares. Giving a sigh Malin looks bored at Asriel, a glint in Malin's eyes makes Asriel flinch.

Malin smirks as he launches another wave of blackened energy towards Frisk, Asriel's eyes widen as he rushes over infront of her calling upon a shield as it starts to form the wave hits hard. The energy forces around to Asriel's right side as it becomes like a blade and impacts him right before the shoulder ripping his arm off causing the world around him and before Frisk to slow down.

 _"Asriel!"_ Frisk yells as he grunts and takes the hit with no care forcing more magic as the shield prevents further damage. It shatters soon after the attack is over, his right arm falls nearby Frisk, causing her whole body to shake with fear, Malin walks a few steps closer out of the hole he created in their home, where the front door used to be.

 _"You… think this will stop me?!"_ He says as he growls at Malin, his eyes glowing green. The purple eyes glaring down at him. No words were said as he focuses on his goal launching another wave, Asriel places another shield up however it shatters the lower left portion as it rips his left leg off at the knee. He falls down as Frisk's face is splattered with his blood. Malin laughs as he stands over Asriel.

 _"_ And the powerful Sio'ta race ends here… with you." Malin says as his hand glows black absorbing the light around his hand making it vanish. Asriel Grits his teeth as Frisk's shaking body refused her orders to move, her fear was filling her body.

On Asriel's right hand lying on the floor the small round orb on his new ring glows. Suddenly before Malin, Asriel's right bleeding socket stops as a burst of teal energy forms an arm and hand. Malin stopping in his tracks as his eyes narrow.

 _"_ What the… How did you-" Asriel growls as he quickly blasts Malin in the face with a fireball causing him to step back, the same energy bursts from his left leg as he pushes himself up.

"I don't know how, but I don't care! I will- _urk"_ Asriel grabs his chest as the energy causes sudden pain all over his body, he screams out loudly as his eyes slowly change from emerald green to gold with white swirling in them.

Several menus appear around him as he glares Malin down.

" _You"_ Malin says as the form of Asriel stands there, Malin charges forth as suddenly hes blasted back by a series of ice that seemingly just spawned from how fast they appeared. The menus swapped around quickly as before anything could happen Frisk gained control and felt even further fear grow across her as her hand stuck to her stomach.

 _"ASRIEL NO DON'T! DON'T TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!"_ She screams as a white light washes over everything upon them.

 **\** **?** **\**

 **A gentle hum fills the world around them or lack of. Malin and Asriel stood before each other. Asriel's arm and leg still glowing but hidden in the brightness of the world.**

 **"Ah the famous World Transit System** **you created… so what are we doing here… Mazerin?" Malin's voice echos into the wide whiteness of the realm around him, Asriel's golden eyes narrow at Malin, his limbs float back into position as the wounds reverse.**

" **You know exactly what we are doing here Malin… I am disgusted to see you still using my** _ **brother's body**_ **like that!" Mazerin says as Malin chuckles, his smirk staying on his ashen face.**

"Ah your brother had such _perfect_ skin? I mean who would have thought the Ashen Veiled Warrior would have fallen. Anyways, I doubt you have much power to keep me down for long here, you've grown weak... I can-" His eyes widen as he feels a weight grow over him.

 **"Enough Talk. You know how the rules work here… Prepare to take another punishment." The oddly deep voice of Asriel says as he suddenly leaps forwards and grabs Malin by the face before flinging him high into the air, orange spears form around before they launch forwards and impale Malin causing him to gasp.**

 **"T-The hell?! T-This hurts worse than la-" The look he saw in Asriel's eyes struck hard, the pure fires of hatred and fury burned within them. Blue glyphical designs appeared behind Asriel as they launch forth a burst of fire launching him directly into the air at high speed.**

 **"YOU KNOW EXACTLY 'THE HELL!' AS A CERTAIN SKELETON WOULD SAY** **; '** _ **ON DAYS LIKE THIS! CREATURES LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!'**_ **SO ITS TIME FOR YOU TO BURN OUT OF THIS WORLD! YOU AND YOUR MINIONS; I REFUSE TO LET THIS BE THE END OF EVERYTHING I WORKED TO PROTECT!" 'Mazerin's' voice echos out of Asriel's body as he arrives overhead and the same glyphs appear before him, in an orange color as it starts to rain fireballs and orange glowing shards of ice.**

Malin's eyes widen further as the pain grows heavy; glaring back he sticks his hand out as suddenly he blasts a black wave out towards Asriel; the wave flying straight at him and begins to follow as he rises higher and then dives down towards him dodging the spell entirely it seems. Getting closer the quickly swives at the last second causing Malin's eyes to widen as his own attack comes back and hits him.

 **Turning around Asriel's hand sticks out as a blade of golden color appears with a wolf's head as the guard takes form. The glyphs launch him back as he takes the sword and aims it at Malin.**

" _ **Bel nog Sala dain; Gen nea jek nal!"**_ **The odd language escapes his mouth as the sword spears through Malin causing him to lose all the breath in his lungs.** **Sleek and odd Glyphical words appear with each saying as Mazerin's fury enraged voice speaks.**

" _ **Final Seal; Halan's wrath! Banishment! LET THIS LAST YOU ANOTHER TWENTY YEARS BEFORE IT FALTERS!"**_ **He screams as Malin glares at Asriel/Mazerin.**

 _ **"DAMN YOU! I WILL REAP ALL YOUR FAMILY'S SOULS!"**_ **Malin screams as his body shatters into a hundred blackened shards before scattering across the land.**

 **A** **gentle** **voice echos in the land;** _ **"Foreign corruption soul scattered. Activating memory forge, gathering memories from- Error Manual input required. Please... input Individuals to retain memory."**_ **Asriel moves over to a small device that grows larger as it becomes closer, arriving at a terminal he begins to type down names. On the screen numerous names were being typed in.**

 _ **"Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Asriel, Mettaton, Seizon, Nea, Maire, Merz, Ruby, Blook,**_ _ **Fenor, Teina**_ _ **..." He kept calling out names as he types them out.**_

 **"Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Caroline, Egel, Hanou, Zwei, Virin, Nana, Mazerin jr., Bleck, Jake, Penny,** _**Leina, Alphys..." He stops as he tries to remember all the names. "You have met so many… its hard for this old mind of mine to keep up..." He goes to finish the list and reset before the final name clicks in. "Gaster, Lucida, and finally... Chara, I**_ _ **can do one final thing for you, Jared didn't get to send you off, however I will leave the timeline in a way that he did, I hope these new memories help you in the future when your corruption's powers are needed.**_ _ **"**_ **Mazerin's voice echos out as he smiles through the body of Asriel.**

 **The voice suddenly speaks up again over a speaker;** _ **"Names accepted. Saving memories, Alert; Old memories found from a previous point. Old memories override**_ _ **'Fake memories' Do you wish to override fake memories with the originals?"**_ **Mazerin hits 'Yes' as he looks up to see a blue light glow.**

 _ **"World 'UnderTale' loading. Safe heaven creation system activated. World**_ _ **Transit Syst**_ _ **e**_ _ **m**_ _ **moving souls to safety… Mazerin are you sure this is a good idea?"**_ **'Asriel' nods with a smile.**

" _ **Yes, I have to save them this last time Kina, I am sorry that I had to sacrifice your life and cause the death of your siblings."**_ **Mazerin says as he looks up at the machine, a gentle pink soul glowing in the machine as a screen turns to a face of a blonde haired girl with pink eyes.**

 _ **"Its okay father… your saving generations of lives and my little niece is doing a great job at saving people. And my little nephew is adorable… not to mention what their kids are going to look like. Thank you… for giving me this honor."**_ **'Kina' says from the machine as 'Asriel' smiles, the light pulses over him as it all fades.**

 _ **"**_ _ **The final hour is nigh for them, Frisk father and I put a lot of hope on your small shoulders I hope you can hold on and forgive us for this… I hate having to remove your miracle from your grasp for the time being. I promise its for the best…" 'Kina' replies into the white light as it soon starts to turn into a darkness.**_

 _The world begins to gentle revitalize as Frisk feels an odd sensation of cold steel against her arms and back, the icy cold feeling seeping past her clothing. She slowly sits up as her ears ring with silence. Groaning she feels sensation reappear to her limbs as she feels a weight against her leg, looking at her leg she sees Asriel asleep against her, small and fragile looking. Her hands come into view as she sees her tiny hands once again before her._

'W-What?'

She feels things finally settling down as she looks at Asriel, he was looking exactly the same as he did when she saved him. His fangs sticking out with his tongue slightly, this timeline felt so… _surreal._ She knew thought it was slightly modified from the original they came from, there was no way they could be in the exact same timeline as before. Her memories flowing back as she felt her self frowning, that frown slowly growing into a snarl. The little noise slowly waking Asriel up as he sits up and looks around. His vision blurry as he sees Frisk, his head tilts a little as he tries to stand up; but stumbling some instead as he finds himself a few steps away from the table.

 _"How could you..."_ Frisk demands as she rolls her hands into fists. Asriel looks at her with confusion further, his own memories not clear entirely yet.

"What? Could I what? Frisk? I-" Frisk snarls out louder as she waves her hand through the air causing a spark of fire to follow it.

 _"YOU RESET! YOU RESET EVERYTHING AGAIN!"_ She yells, her voice echos in the room causing Asriel to stumble back further. His eyes widen as he recalls the events.

"Frisk wait! I- It wasn't me! I couldn't even control my-" She grabs the closest object, a steel plate and throws it at Asriel whom ducks as it passes over his head.

" _I don't want to hear it! You took my baby,_ _our_ _baby away!"_ She screams as suddenly the door behind Asriel opens up, Sans runs in, standing six foot tall with a crack going down his right eye.

"What the? Frisk you gotta calm down kiddo!" He calls out as Alphys quickly comes panting behind him.

"S-Sans wait up, T-This body isn't all that fast." She says as she looks up to see Frisk glaring Asriel down.

 _"_ _DAMN YOU ASRIEL! WHY? IS THIS THE JOKE? IS THIS THE CHANCE YOU WERE WAITING FOR?! YOU SAVE MY LIFE THEN YOU LURE ME INTO A SPOT YOU CAN BREAK ME DOWN AGAIN?!"_ Sans's eyes widen as he walks before her.

"Kid! No way! He wouldn't do that, You know this he-" She glares at Sans with a burning fury in her eyes.

" _HE_ took _my child_ away! He ripped the chance of being a mother from me!" She screams as Alphys walks up and looks at Asriel.

"W-What happened?! Why is she so angry? S-She knew that if a reset happen it would undo some things…" Asriel shakes his head.

"I… I don't know, I was about to be killed before suddenly it all went bright… I heard.. a voice. Then I woke up here against her leg." Asriel says looking to Alphys.

"I… didn't want this… I would never… you believe me right Alphys?" Alphys nods and places her hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"Y-Yes I do. Asriel are you okay? You don't look so good..." She asks as he shakes his head.

"H-Her emotions, are attacking me..." Alphys frowns as she looks at Sans and Frisk.

"Frisk please, don't do this! I don't understand why the world reset, but please trust me!" Sans says as he quickly tries to defuse the situation. _'Shit, this reset messed with everyone to a new level what happened?'_ Sans looks at her as she screams.

"No! Asriel, I hate you! I don't want to see you! You took my only last reason to continue fighting away! I was willing to fight for you and our child, but you obviously didn't care about that!" She screams as she grabs her finger, she tugs as she pulls a ring off her finger. "You can take this damned ring; _AND SHOVE IT!"_ She screams as she throws it down, it smashes into the ground at Sans's feet before the diamond on it breaks, Asriel's eyes widen as he felt something snap in his chest, the ring was in two pieces, the biggest diamond shattered into three pieces the violet color shimmers slightly as it flies in the low air.

"FRISK!" Sans yells in anger as Asriel slowly steps back, before he turns around and runs away. Alphys calls his name as he refuses to stop. Silence sticks for a few minutes as Alphys slowly turns back to Frisk with a horrified expression.

"F-Frisk… how could you do that to him? Why wouldn't you listen to him in the least?" Alphys asks as no response comes forth. Sans kneels down and frowns as he gently picks up the pieces of the ring.

 _"He went through a lot of though, and took the time to get this ring made for you..."_ Sans says, his voice low as he gives a low growl. He stands up and stomps away as he looks to Alphys. " _Keep an eye on her. Don't let her out of this room."_ Sans says with anger in his voice. Alphys gives a low nods as she looks to Frisk.

"S-Sorry Frisk… I am going to lock you in here until we can discuss what just happen and make sure Asriel is okay. T-This wasn't like you… this; _I don't even know who you are right now."_ Alphys's words echo loudly in Frisk's ears as she widens her eyes, the door closes leaving her in a dimly lit room. She looks down as she sees a small green glowing orb on the floor where Asriel was asleep at.

 _\Dreemurr home\_

Asriel ran quickly as he could, his legs taking him towards his old home in the kingdom as he soon finds himself at the main room. He looks to his left to see the living room and kitchen areas and to his right was his and Chara's bedroom and his parents room. Before him was the stairs that would lead to the throne room and finally… the barrier. He moves forwards as he goes down the stairs. The long hall was silent as he walks down it, his thoughts echoing with Frisk's words, the sound of the engagement ring he had made for her smashing into the ground.

 _'Frisk… I… why? I… I just… I didn't...'_ His words echoing as his chest pings in pain. He looks up to see he was in the throne room as he walks past the throne and towards the door in the back, it leads to the right where another archway lays as he follows it towards the white hall of the barrier was, now it was a stone path to a blinding white light as he walks towards it. His first steps out were blinding as he finds himself on the cliff. He moves to the edge as he slowly sits down on the edge.

"Why? What can I do now?" He asks the air.

"You can hold on and hope shes just having an episode..." Asriel turns around to see Sans standing there, he moves over to him and sits down next to Asriel as he looks to the sky. "Man, this looks just like the first time… It even smells like it." Asriel looks away as he frowns.

"But… what if it is my fault? I blacked out and then I wake up here..." Sans smiles and places a hand on Asriel's shoulder.

"Kid, I have seen you do a lot of shit… but never do something to actually harm Frisk." He sighs looking straight out into the horizion. "However I do know for a fact, this wasn't you… it felt like the first time. You were influenced, The first time was weak… but you were partially there. This time _you were gone._ I could feel the amount of magic in the air. Just like with Chara's death then, I could tell what was going on… _it was who ever was using your body as a medium._ That did this." Sans says as Asriel nods and looks down to the bottom of the cliff. Sans looks down before looking at Asriel.

"I..." Sans glares at him and nudges him.

"Don't you dare kid, I don't want to see that image in my head, or in real life. I still dream of Frisk's genocide run… _I cannot forget seeing her blood spray across me_. That is a nightmare that won't go away." Asriel frowns and nods.

 _\Frisk in the Lab\_

Frisk reaches down and touches the orb as it vibrates.

 _"I am actually disappointed in you for the first time..."_ A voice calls out from the orb as Frisk recoils and looks around. _"I can understand your anger, your sadness… but that was too far, to yell such words to the one who devoted their life to you."_ Frisk begins to shake as she looks around further the orb grows in size before it becomes the size of an eye, it floats up to eleven feet tall as a form begins to form. Frisk looks as her eyes widen.

 _"M-Mazerin?"_ She stampers as the figure nods.

" _Yes, and you Frisk have lost your way."_ Frisk looks away as she feels a weight across her shoulders. _"I understand, you were happy… you finally found your place in the world. Yet when it was taken away you felt angry. These emotions are a danger and a weapon. You must control them, just like Asriel must learn to control them."_ He says as he takes a seat in a chair before Frisk. _"So… let me talk to you while you are trapped here."_ He says, she sighs and sits down in the floor looking up at him.

~Cliffhanger~


	26. Chapter 21 Respark

**Chapter 21:** ** _Respark_**

Frisk sits there frowning as she feels her grandfather's spiritual gaze. A feeling of guilt resides in her heart along side the anger. The silence went for minutes before he finally sighs.

 _"_ _My wife was in a similar position when we first came here."_ Frisk looks up at him; his eyes sad and gentle. _"_ _I forced us to lose a few years to the most stable time gate I could find, it was the first version of the system you and Asriel have now. It took seven years for a three year jump. However we made a ten year jump and that costs more… however due to the fact she was pregnant; The child's life was taken from us forever."_ Frisk's eyes widen as she looks at him, he glances away into the darkness. _"_ _I didn't expect this possibility as soon as we were on the other side; she knew instantly that the baby died inside her. I couldn't do anything to undo what I did. Our lives were the last of our kind as my mistake took claim over the war."_ He says as Frisk tilts her head.

"Your… mistake?" Mazerin nods as he looks down.

 _"_ _Malin, I created him. The 'Corruption' we hold can be split off and contained however, only at a young age I learned as my son took your corruption from you. I tried to remove mine and it escaped and ran from me, and because he was part of me… he had my magics, my strengths. Without the weakness I held… he was a force of pure uncontrollable power."_ Frisk listens as he looks back at her.

"Wait, how can he have your power, but not your weakness?" Mazerin gave a slight chuckle as he reaches down and gently lifts Frisk's hand in his own.

 _"_ _He didn't have a loved one who could be used against him."_ Frisk's eyes widen as she realize what that meant.

"He had no reason to hold back… no reason to stop killing and destroying mercilessly." Mazerin nods as he gives a gentle smile.

 _"_ _Yes, and it was because of that factor that I was still stronger than him. We find love to stay strong, a reason to hold back, but to grow ever stronger. With no reason to grow stronger we find a point we are powerful then stop. And let ourselves be defeated to accept the loss… Chara knew this well he smiled on his first death bed as he realize he finally was beaten. The corruption gave up knowing there was no victory for them after failing time and time again."_ Frisk looks down to the floor as Mazerin stares at her.

"What does this have to do with why your disappointed in me?" She asks; pulling her hand back she rubs her ring finger. His eyes locked onto her hand with a steel gaze.

 _"_ _Your throwing your relationship to the wind, Asriel isn't like me. He may have inherited a lot of things from our family line, but he has his grandfather's unease. He was always afraid of disappointing the one he loved. Hes quick to take your words to heart and even quicker to accept the fact that you might not love him now."_ Frisk snarls slightly as she looks at Mazerin.

"I told him not to! I didn't care what happen as long as my child was still with me!" She exclaims as she stands up, her eyes look Mazerin straight into his.

 _"_ _And if I told you that what happen was not by his choice?"_ Frisk opens her mouth as she looks at him, but couldn't find the words to speak. _"_ _He didn't want to do this, in fact he resisted very much so. However, he is far from my equal in power."_ Frisk tried to step back as she realizes she already against a wall, she slides down it as she stares at him.

"Y-You? You made us reset? H-How? Y-Your dead I thought?" Frisk stampers as she slowly realizes her actions towards Asriel.

 _"_ _No, I am not. However I have left our world for the better. On my wife's last breath I took her body and sent it's ashes to the wind. We can break down the bodies of our kind by filling them with magic, similar to how a monster turns to dust. After that I created a final place for me; a void pocket of space that I could watch over until my final breath comes. We do live forever however, me and my wife were not accepted into this world and she knew that our time was limited… our power can only last for so long before our end is met. She was… no where near as powerful as I was. But it was not strength that I loved her."_ Frisk frowns as she looks down.

"It was… her compassion and heart wasn't it?" Mazerin smiles as he reaches down and lifts Frisk's face to look at him.

 _"_ _Yes, she held a strong heart of love. And a kindness that no other could match. She treated people with a kindness no matter how they treated her… my father called her naive, however he knew that it was this trait that made her well loved by all her friends. You inherited her traits, you have inherited more than that though."_ Frisk frowns as she glances away.

"I…" She looks at Mazerin as she tries her best to hold the tears forming at her eyes back. "I abused that… I abused your gifts… I… I didn't understand, this… was all for _me and Asriel?_ " Mazerin gave a gentle nod. _"_ _Why?"_ She asks as he gives a wider smile.

 _"_ _Because, I saw a women in my dreams who held a light a bright as the sun. I am what you would call an 'Oracle'. The first male oracle to ever be born. I didn't realize that this was such a big thing to my people until the war began with my mistake. The previous Oracle was teaching me how to control my dreams, how to use my insight to save lives, when I made my mistake she smiled upon me and told me that she knew that this would happen and that this was part of a long dreamt dream of hers. My actions set forth a wave that would cleanse a darkness in our hearts. Our mistakes will be erased and a world of light would be whole again. Our corruption was born from our greed of our forefathers when they tried to usurp the power of the divine."_ Frisk just listens as he talks, his hand held out as another color glows within it showing an image of people trying to fight a winged man.

 _"_ _They thought that we should have been the gods and goddesses to these worlds. And as such we were cursed… with a word of advice to break the curse we carry. 'One of pure cannot do that which unpure cannot; break the dark blight with a heart of righteous and cleanse the filthy blight from within.' The meaning was passed on and on until I got to it, The light you held… was a soul. A soul that you have to cleanse and purify. To do this you must be willing to do the utmost right no matter the soul's actions. You must have a heart of pure kindness to break past the soul's physical defenses."_ Mazerin says as Frisk looks at him confused.

"You keep saying me, where does Asriel come into play with all this?" Frisk asks as she looks at his hand again, an image of a women with a light in her hands shows as it expands out.

 _"_ _He is there too… I saw a man next, with a sword of mystical might that causes a glow of darkness to expel from a body, I believe he is the one to bring you the soul to cleanse so he will carry a heavy weight of risking himself to be corrupted by the soul and destroyed. He must free the soul from the body and bring it to you to cleanse."_ Frisk frowns as she feels her chest ache.

"In other words… _he must die to bring me something to save all?"_ Mazerin stares at her. No words come from him as she feels her hands clench, her words from earlier echoing. _"_ _No."_ Mazerin raises an eye brow as she looks back up to his eyes and glare at him. _"_ I _refuse_ , to accept that at face value. His life… it was worth the pain, all the time I wasted that I could have lived happily… was worth his soul to be saved. We must make sacrifices right? Then well damn them! I will find a way to do so without his life being taken from his family!" Mazerin's confused look turns to a happy excited one.

 _"_ _And that is why, I believe you are the one to save all of those around you, and more. You refuse to let fate's hands land on a tide of sadness for in sadness and grief lies another chance of destruction."_ Frisk continues to glare at Mazerin as he stands up.

"So what now, you go and I sit here and wallow in pity before I apologize to Asriel?" Mazerin shakes his head.

 _"_ _Now, we work together to save Asriel's life once more. Do you not feel his pain? How he hangs on a ledge of indecision?"_ Frisk shakes her head as she places her hand on her flat chest.

"No, I don't feel much, but pain." Mazerin nods as he faces the door.

 _"_ _That is because your link is fading. Hes deciding now if his life should end, or continue. His choice is leaning towards jumping off that cliff ledge..."_ Frisk's eyes widen as she stands up Mazerin moves to the door as he places his hand upon it.

"We got to get to him!" She exclaims as he nods.

 _"_ _Yes, but the emotions of everyone is not happy of you, your actions so suddenly have turned the tides and have made everyone question you now. You were known for selflessness and in the split moment of memory clearing you changed, they believe that for the moment you are there to hurt Asriel further after saving him, a cruel act."_ Frisk tightens her hands as blood begins to drip from her palm.

"Well then _we_ got to get to him before he jumps!" Mazerin nods as he faces the door.

 _"_ _My magic is limited; this ring I created has enough to help you through this last event, once we reach him… its up to you. No matter the cost, break through and show him that you still care."_ Mazerin's ghostly hand flickers specks of red as it suddenly blasts forth breaking the door down. Frisk runs out with Mazerin following after.

 _\Underground exit\_

"Az, I know shit has been rough… hell I can't believe we are back here, but don't worry I am sure things will sort themselves out. I found myself talking to Asgore and Toriel when I came. So I know we will figure out what happen with Frisk and get through to her." Sans says as he looks to Asriel who was still looking towards the forests below.

"I… don't know Sans. It just… I still feel responsible… I couldn't stop it, my child… _is gone._ Can anyone who wanted to be a parent say that they are the same after loosing their kid? Or even be responsible for it?" Asriel says as Sans looks at him.

"Asriel, listen I-" The sound of an explosion back inside the cave as Sans turns quickly and growls. "Damn it what now?" He says as he stands up, his phone begins to ring. He answers it as he hears Alphys's voice from the otherside.

 _"_ _F-Frisk broke free! She and this odd spirit looking figure just ran out of the room and are heading towards the castle!"_ Alphys relays as Sans groans.

"Got it, on my way. Get everyone to try and stop her, nothing lethal, just subdue her…. She must still be in a rampage. I want any and all updates got it Al?" Sans says as he hangs up and looks to Asriel. "Stay here, she might not know your exact location and might be guessing where your at. Don't do anything stupid you got me?" Sans rushes back into the cave, his figure vanishing into the darkness.

"Okay..." Asriel replies to the air around him, Sans long gone by now. The pain in his chest pounding further and further. With Sans rushing through the cave, he pushes himself through with magic as he finds himself in the HotLands with sight of Frisk and the blue glowing spirit figure right behind her. Shes brought to a halt as she stares Sans down.

"Sans I don't have time for this! Tell me where Asriel is and get out of my way!" She yells out, Sans shakes his head as he looks at her.

"Not gonna happen kiddo. I still need to talk to Toriel about you, with how you've changed… how can I besure that your not being manipulated by our enemy… _by that thing next to you._ " Sans says as Frisk growls, her hands spark with magic as she tries to pull magic out causing her to yelp as Mazerin looks to her.

 _"_ _You can't use magic yet, this body is the same as the previous one, you can't rush it."_ He says as Sans glares.

"I'm guessing your buddy told you to just run straight on through eh? What am I not that much of a threat?" Frisk looks to Mazerin as he looks forwards.

 _"_ _To others, I speak a foreign language… I speak in our tongue which is a soul based communication language… only thoughs who are Sio'ta can understand."_ Mazerin says as Frisk sighs and looks to Sans.

"No, hes telling me not to use magic cause my body can't handle it anymore at this state. You wouldn't understand since your not a Sio'ta." Frisk relays as she hopes this gets Sans to move, his stance only furthers as she curses inwardly.

"Keep the lies up kid and we might just have a bad time… I know you can use magic, you blew that door open in Alphys' lab." Frisk takes a step back as Mazerin steps forwards.

 _"_ _We don't have time for you, nor do we have time to waste."_ He says as a glimmer is seen around Sans as his eyes widen. Frisk quickly takes off with Mazerin right behind her as Sans tries to break free.

"The hell?! Kid I will get you for this! If you hurt Asriel I promise that it will be the last thing you do!" He yells as Frisk suddenly comes to a halt.

 _"_ _We need to go!"_ Frisk looks to Mazerin before she looks over to Sans.

"I am going to make things right Sans… _I owe him that much."_ She says as she runs off as Sans growls, he sighs as leans back against the glimmering orb wall.

"Brat… better not be lying..." He reaches for his phone to realize he lost it. _'_ _Shit… uh… did it slip out of my pocket when I warped?'_ He sighs again with a defeated look on his face.

Mazerin growls as they run, a series of monsters blocking their path as Frisk frowns, a spark gathers around her body as Mazerin looks at her.

 _"_ _You mustn't! It-"_ Frisk growls as she glances at him.

 _"_ _Shut it!_ I need to do this myself, if I rely on you to clear the path then everyone will have just done things for me again! Its one of the reasons I am the way I am… No more." The sparks turn blue as they blast forwards and zap the ground underneath the monsters freezing them in place.

"Hey! The heck? How did she do that?!" A monster calls out surprised as she rushes and leaps over several of them, the flying ones quickly taking pursuit after her as she opens her palm and faces it behind her, a large blue barrier grows and blocks the path as they run ahead deeper into the castle quickly moving through halls and stairwells. Making their way up towards the top where Asgore's home resides. Frisk's face was red and covered in sweat as Mazerin frowns.

 _"_ _Your nearing your limit, if you keep this up your going to cause serious harm to yourself."_ Frisk growls as she pushes herself harder, a whitish glow grows over her body as it shatters soon after revealing an orange and white furred fox-monster standing four feet tall as she continues running.

"Not if I use this form… I got to save him!" She says as she rushes forwards, more monsters coming up as she sparks up again with a purple color as she leaps up into the air and suddenly vanishes from their sight as a small purple hole opened up before them, behind them another one opened as Frisk exits it with her arms covering her face and her legs bent in. She tumbles as she rolls onto her feet and takes off again up another set of stairs, Mazerin a bit behind now.

 _"_ _For a young one, she is quite resoursceful… though she only bought time with that body."_ He says as he follows her. She soon finds herself rushing up to Asgore's home as she leaps over railing inside the house and down the stairs, once she lands she looks up to see Undyne staring at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"You got a lot of spunk brat..." Frisk grimaces as she feels pain in her limbs, looking at Undyne, she notices there was monsters all passed out on the floor. "However, I knew the second I saw Sans in HotLands relaxing that something was up, Now you better go… the rest of the monsters will be here shortly and I will hold them off, we have no way of announcing the defense off… so you do this and don't disappoint me again got it Frisk? Or I will beat you into a pulp!" Undyne says as Frisk nods and rushes forwards. Undyne sighs as she looks up to the gemfilled ceiling with a frown.

"Gotta make a heck of a call right Gramps? Whether to trust someone you barely know with your head filled with memories that you can't confirm are real or not… but this time, I feel right standing by." Undyne says as she calls upon a wall of spears to block the path as suddenly a swarm of monsters rushes to the new blockade.

Frisk rushes as she makes it past the throne room and quickly makes it towards the barrier room. As she rushes out into the daylight her limbs ache painfully as she collapses to her knees right outside before Asriel. He slowly looks over to her as she looks at him with worry and pain.

"Asriel..." She calls out as he slowly starts pull himself up onto his feet at the ledge.

"Frisk… I am sorry, I couldn't stop my self from reseting..." He starts off as he looks to his hands.

"No… i-its my fau-" Asriel shakes his head before looks up to the sky as he places his feet further back on the edge as her eyes widen.

"No, I am at fault… I had the power to stop it and I didn't… I took our child away… so. _I will take the pain away as well."_ Asriel says as he leans his head back and starts to fall backwards, Frisk's eyes widen as she find her legs pushing up her fur waving in the wind as she forces her self to leap after him, He falls off with Frisk falling after him. His eyes close as he hears a yell.

 _"_ _ASRIEL!"_ He gently opens them to see Frisk falling after him.

"F-Frisk?!" She reaches out and grabs his hand as she turns over, her back facing the ground as she holds his head to her chest. Her tears flying from her face as she cries out.

 _"_ _I am sorry! I didn't realize what our lives were.. I got caught up in the realization that I was going to be a mother, I didn't want to lose it. So please… Forgive me for my stupidty, my selfishness, my worthless demands! Please, just don't die on me ever!"_ She screams out, the sound of wind as it was nearly impossible to hear, Asriel's eyes widen as he notices they were getting closer to the ground. He tries to roll over so he takes the impact, but fails as his eyes widen.

 _'_ _No! At this rate Frisk will-"_ A scream could be heard above them as Asriel turns his head slightly to see a dark scaled figure of six foot three charging down after them with ruby eyes and black wings.

 _"_ _YOU IDIOTS!"_ The creature screams as it quickly swipes down and grabs them both before pulling up and gliding upwards some before coming to a slow halt in the air. "You two are the fucking most idiotic family I have ever know! 'Oh lets fucking jump the gun and go nuts', or 'Hey ima jump off this mountain cause I am taking the blame.' Perhaps 'Let me jump after you and try to save your life when we will both die from impact for sure though' damn you two are stupid!" The voice says as Frisk blinks and looks at the figure, the red eyes glaring down at them.

"That voice… wait… _Chara?!"_ The figure sighs as it looks at them.

"No I am the damn toothfairy, OFCOURSE ITS ME YOU IDIOT!" Chara screams as they slowly return to the cliff ledge to see Sans and Undyne standing there by the edge with smiles on their faces waving at them. Sans gives a sigh as they come in, Chara places them down as Frisk just grips Asriel tighter, her tears still flowing.

"Frisk..." Asriel looks at her as her voice is quite in his ear, the word _'_ _Sorry'_ repeated over and over. He gently takes her in his arms as they suddenly feel a pressure of weight on them, Chara turns around looking for the source as Mazerin takes a few steps out of the cave and before them, the light hitting his magic and causing his form to solidify showing him more than just a 'spirit'.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Chara asks as he prepares for a fight, glancing at Sans and Undyne he noticed they were unable to move, their eyes widen and gritting their teeth.

 _"_ _Now now, is that the way to treat your grand father who came to talk to you three of what the changes are?"_ Mazerin says as Frisk looks up at him, her hold around Asriel loosens; allowing Asriel to look up at Mazerin.

"Changes?" Chara asks as Mazerin nods.

 _"_ _Yes, I reset your world to the original with a few differences… First off, I have scattered your friends to seperate points of the land. This is important as now we all have an important role to play. With the last of the Sio'ta back alive, we have a fighting chance. Malin, and Heltin are not here in this land for the time being. But that does not mean there are not dangers. Nea is to the North of us, past the mountains and in the original land of monster hunters. She will be safe there for now, Next is my son Merz, he and Ruby are to the south of us on an Island out at sea, they are with one of the Long lost groups of Monsters who got trapped in another cave system known as 'The Vuan Cave' They will tend to the wounded after a cave in happened shortly after their arrival. Egel and Caroline, are to the East, like before they reside in your home town Belara. Their presence sparked the gentle hearts of the humans and have made your time easier to settle in to these lands." Mazerin says as he looks them over._

"So our friends and family are all scattered or just what is needed to spark a new change?" Asriel asks as Mazerin nods.

 _"_ _Just what is needed my great grandson, to the West we have Seizon, he will arrive in the save haven of the traveling Sio'ta, Zwei will have led them there in anticipation of his arrival. Now comes the important part, we must not use the reset system for anything except emergencies from now on, it is causing great strain right now to… the system."_ Asriel furrows his brow as he felt something was wrong.

"You wouldn't care if the system was in danger as much, no… I heard a second voice in my blank state I know it for a fact, a girl's voice… she said…" Asriel looks at Mazerin with a dark look. " _You used your own daughter to create the system."_ Frisk and Chara snap their heads at Asriel then quickly look to Mazerin as Chara snaps out.

"You what?! The fuck kind of father are you, and you act like your a grandfather to some of us!" Chara yells out as he prepares to leap forwards.

 _"_ _I had no choice, but I didn't force it on her."_ Mazerin says calmly as Chara stops and looks at him with confusion Frisk looks away as she understood.

"You told her what you saw of the future and asked her to help, knowing it would kill her siblings didn't you?" Mazerin nods as he looks at the three of them.

 _"_ _Each of you are special, unique with a type of magic you can access even further than Sio'ta can imagine, Asriel your Gravity manipulation is only a fraction of what your creational limits are. You inherited the same magic I did, once someone is gone in a world the magic becomes for grabs again. Its a trait calling that links each Sio'ta to something different… some could eat fire while others could repel it. Frisk your reactional magic is one of the more fearful ones I have seen. Find it in yourself and you can revert the reaction of magics to a limit. Chara you already know yours, Devour magic, to harness your enemy's magic by devouring it, a fearsome opponent you may be as long as you don't let it drain your magic. Remember your magic limits are bound to your magic's pool in your soul, and that each thing you do can make you weaker to your enemy. Do not allow them a chance to exploit this, fight as one and you can protect each other."_ Frisk looks at Mazerin with confusion further.

"Why are you telling us all this, Why did you do this for us?" Frisk felt the need to ask, to force a reset on them when there were other timelines that could take their place.

 _"_ _Besides the fact this is the timeline I created that must survive? I am tired… so very tired."_ They blink as he sighs. _"_ _I have watched you all fight so hard in different timelines, wondering which one of reactions of my actions were the correct ones, the one I knew that my actions were not a mistake… if I didn't find a single one after so long I knew I ended us all. I saw you all die, time and time again, my sons and daughter, my grand children and their children… The timeless repeat and ending of times makes one tired and long for an end. Frisk, I have witnessed your death by numerous means… and quite a few… by your own hands."_ Mazerin looks at Frisk with a frown before he locks on to Asriel.

 _"_ _You died to our foe many times, and others… you lost Frisk and destroyed everything… making the timeline a wasteland as you wander in solitude and pain till you collapse an die of hunger and thirst."_ His eyes move to Chara as he frowns. _"_ _You have became an enemy so many times Chara, as you witness Frisk's suicides you attacked Asriel to die, As you watched Asriel's deaths you charged to battle to die, You see them both die and end it all taking as many as you can with you. Your heart is so bright with faith in your family that you refuse to leave them alone in the after life."_ Chara's eyes widen as he frowns.

"Hes not wrong… I would do that just if you two died..." Chara says as Asriel glances away.

"I… have had that temptation, to destroy it all..." Asriel looks to the ground.

"… To end it when I couldn't take it… yeah… I was always the quitter when I lost my way." Frisk mumbles as she holds Asriel a bit tighter.

 _"_ _Yes that is why, I know this was the final choice. It took me hours to pour my magic through my gate enough to do most of the things ive done today. However it was your wills that bound me long enough to keep going. This is the last time we will meet, and I want you all to know that I do not want to be found… leave me to die in my void prison I created. If you search for me I will fight back, I will not be brought back here where I do not belong."_ Frisk frowns as opens her mouth as Asriel places a finger to her lips.

"Okay, I promise we won't force you to come back, but I will hunt you down to get answers from you one day Mazerin, I will want to know everything you hid from me and Frisk." Asriel says as he looks at the large man. Mazerin justs smiles before he laughs.

 _"_ _Hahaha, That sounds quite fine… until we speak again in a moment of peace and serinity."_ His form fades as the weight is removed, Undyne and Sans quickly snap around and look for the figure.

"Hey! Where did that weird sounding fuck go?!" Chara and Asriel blink in confusion. Asriel begins to open his mouth as Frisk beats him.

"That… was just an old friend, telling us where to start our adventure again. We got… a long way to go so we need to get started..." Frisk says as Asriel nods, Chara sighs as he looks at Frisk and Asriel; still in his monster form.

"Yeah yeah you two. Anyways we got to go meet with mom and dad. Things are going to be different and Sans, you better not say a thing about Frisk's actions when we woke up and how she reacted, or mom may have all of our heads." Chara says as Sans waves his hand.

"Yeah yeah, calm down brat. Lets go everyone." Sans says as they begin walking off leaving Frisk and Asriel on the cliff; their eyes on the horizon.

"Frisk…?" Frisk looks to him and tilts her head.

"Hm?" She responds as he looks at her.

"Do you… think we can make it this time? That we can make it to the end where everyone gets the happy ending?" Frisk smiles and looks out to the horizon.

"Think? No. But will we? We have to, or we will lose the sky above us, and the stars that shine for us. I don't want to see the underground again unless we are married and taking our kids." Frisk says as Asriel sighs and leans against her.

"Yeah, nor do I want to hear of Malin ever again after we finish this." Frisk nods in agreement as they watch the horizon.

 _~Break~_


	27. Chapter 22 Surface of DejaVu

_\A Year Later\_

Things went smoothly, everything that had happened when they first arrived had came and gone. Sans, Alphys, and Undyne had gone ahead and forgotten the whole event, the monsters who did get notified were asked to keep quite about it, as it was all just a 'misunderstanding' as Sans put it. Frisk, Chara and Asriel had begun their new chance though with the world different yet so much the same, Frisk glanced over the land before they had set off, and decided that a new home to start in was the best choice this time. With everyone they had, Frisk chose the forest line right next to the plains, it was far enough away that no innocent bystanders would get hurt. Atleast that was the plan untill Frisk and Asriel arrived with the scouting group to realize that it was once again frozen over with a magic powered snow storm.

This had forced Frisk to resign to the original choice of Henia, causing Her, Asriel, Chara and Asgore to go in and talk peace, and as the Sio'ta trio learned quickly, her Father and mother's presence in Belara had indeed eased humans into accepted monsters with open arms.

Once the packing to move the first group of Monsters into the city, Chara had discovered items that were rather aged, yet not destroyed. An orb similar to the Soul communiation orb that Frisk used to find her father, yet different. His attempts to access it revealed a short little show of Him and the man who treated him originally as a person Jared. It was him powering the orb and allowing it to record the two of them as he teaches him something new, the room they were in was burned and destroyed meaning that Jared somehow had survived this time in the accident. It went on with a final clip near the end as it showed Jared holding his hand leading him to Mount Ebott, where he revealed that he was dying of a new disease that couldn't be cured, and told Chara of how the story of monsters who lived in the underground might help him better his magic. Along side it was a silver locket with a picture of Jared and Chara smiling before the fire took place, A semblance of peace in Jared's heart was always with Chara. Memories swelled into Chara's mind as his magic became easier than ever to control.

Frisk and Asriel had come to an agreement that since they are back to their original ages when it all began that perhaps things should be taken slower and enjoy the chance of being unmarried once more, much to Frisk's displeasure of said event bring undone. Sans had returned Frisk's ring in the same state she left it; destroyed. She had cried hard that day and refused to see anyone. Asriel being himself had managed to get to her and gave her comfort, it still didn't stop her from feeling bad for what she did.

Once the year had gone by they had discussed schooling; and as expected Chara had been studying to be placed with Frisk and Asriel, saying 'These idiots need someone with their head on straight to keep them inline.'

While they kept to themselves, the group ran into a familiar face who quickly got onto Chara's hide with a series of colorful words. Though it ended quite interestingly as Chara told her to shut up, and gave her a peck on the lips.

It then became a common occurence to see their new friend Maire Malin. Which gave Asriel a rather annoyed headache for the first week of her coming around as Chara would call her by her last name to bug him.

Chara had attempted to get her to join them to the school, but she quickly denied his request.

A couple of months pass by as they were reaquainted with another monster companion although albeit their smallest friend of them all; Nana had quickly gotten to Frisk and Asriel to get updated on the situation and decided that her small size and hiding abilities would best fit for keeping in touch with all five groups of them. She would fly and gather letters and news to relay back to Frisk and Asriel only, with the occasion she went to Sans when it was important.

Most of everything was the same, only their most inner group of friends and family knew the truth, and decided that was for the best. The truth would only spread confusion and fear, a combination that was dangerous around humans.

A week from school and alot was left to be done, Frisk had asked Asriel if 'certain' events could happen again, it caused him to frown and question why she wanted to know. Her response was she was curious. He knew that he couldn't change her mind.

The sun rises over their home, a little bit bigger than the first time, but smaller than their last home. Asgore was up and setting the table as Toriel prepares breakfast, the sound of feet rushing around up stairs as Frisk comes sliding down the stairwell railing with Chara and Asriel following after.

"Frisk! Dang it that was a dirty trick!" Asriel calls out, Frisk only smiles as she takes her seat at the table.

"Dirty is definitely the right term, though it confirms your shyness returned. I; how ever never needed that sight of Frisk's chest..." Chara says dryly, Toriel gives Frisk a slight stare of disappointment while Asgore sighs.

"Frisk, please... I understand that you like to tease Asriel, but please keep that behind closed doors." Asgore looks at Frisk who only lets her smile turn to a sinister smirk. Toriel gives her own sigh as she starts to place food down on the table.

"Asgore, we already know that is like asking Mount Ebott to not exist. It is an unfortunate side effect of all of our resets. Frisk has experience too much to not make this time an enjoyable experience while we are safe." Toriel explains before setting the final plate down.

"Yep! I mean now you all understand at least the oddity of resetting. It gives you a bit of a thrill after the first couple of resets. I feel like I did when I was in the Underground, it was exciting to re-friend everyone." Frisk says, causing Asriel to shake his head.

"Frisk your too go-lucky right now. Just cause we are safe from the main problem, don't mean we are safe from the world." Asriel watches as Frisk pouts, Chara giving a chuckle.

"Oh let her be. Shes got the right idea for once, enjoy it while we can. Cause once school starts is when things got real crazy remember?" Asriel groans before he rests his head on the desk.

"Don't remind me... if I some how turn into a jerk again, please... kick me in the nuts." Toriel's eyes widen as she quickly turns to glares at Asriel.

"Language!" Asriel sighs and nods before sitting up looking at Frisk.

"So, we got what, a week before school? What are we going to do?" Asriel asks before he starts to dig into his breakfast. Frisk gives a 'hmm' before she smiles.

"Well perhaps we could do some of the stuff we did last time, like I asked earlier, I am wondering about if some of the events from before could happen." She says as everyone, but Chara stops and looks at her with wide eyes.

"Frisk, I don't think that is a smart choice, none of us want to see that happen again..." Toriel says as Chara looks up with a look of confusion.

"So... what happened? I am a little lost." He asks as Asriel sighs.

"Frisk and I went to the beach, and we got jumped, Frisk got captured and ransomed, when me and Sans arrived..." Asriel's hand clenches against the table. "One was molesting her..." Asriel finishes, the sound of metal snapping causes everyone to look at Chara, his hair was flowing up slightly and his eyes were glowing bright red.

 _"What..."_ Frisk gives a slight chuckle as she looks at him.

"Though after when I woke up, Asriel announced his love for me, and realized how much I loved him." Frisk says, Toriel smiles gently at the memory she had of that day. Frisk riding Asriel's shoulders with a smile on her face, her eyes glowed with happiness. Asriel sighs as he looks back to Frisk.

"Still, I don't think it is such a good idea to try and react those events Frisk. You scared me, heck… you scared everyone. I thought I was going to lose you forever." He gives a look of worry as she leans over and gently pokes his nose.

"Don't worry Azzy, I won't go away that easily. Besides; this time I have magic to defend my self. We are not as we once were." Asriel opens his mouth as Chara quickly interject his own thoughts.

"Shes right you know? Don't forget you are not gonna have to fight me, in fact that may cut a lot of the events out that me and Heltin caused." Asriel sighs, Toriel and Asgore give a smile at the three.

"This would be a good time to relax though my son. Granted we had have a rough run, things are definitely easier than the last two times." Asgore's face quickly takes a more serious tone. "Though we have bigger issues to deal with now as well. With me back to dealing with our poltical situation and the fact that while Frisk's parents did their part as best as they could. We still have a good portion of humans against us, the ones who support us go against their leader's call of denying us access to some of the basics. Their support and the surrounding lands have granted us great enough favor to begin the big time political talks… and it is not going to be easy, I fear they may try to force our hands to leave… _or even part our family._ " Asgore looks to Frisk who gives an annoyed look.

"I would like to see them try, I am a _Sio'ta_. Not a human. They can bite my tail if they want to give it a shot though." Toriel gives a sigh at the crude expression. Asgore looks at Frisk, his face still locked with the same serious expression.

"That brings another thing to my attention. Frisk your not to use magic outside of this house or your magic classes." Frisk's expression goes wide as she looks at him. "We cannot have you found out yet, this is our old world yes, but with the big eyes on us… if they found out. They'd try to take you and find out how to create more of you… _more of humans who can weild magic for their wars._ " Everyone looks at him with a surprise expression.

"Dear, you don't think they really would do you?" Asgore gives a nod with a sigh.

"Yes, I do. They already asked if we could lend some of our people with more offensive magic to their military for… _'political reasoning'_ They said." Asgore gives a grunt as he looks at Frisk. "I only say these things because this time I have to watch out for you and Asriel. You two are my family… you've brought me back not once, _but twice._ So I must do my best to keep you all safe long enough till I am gone again." Frisk frowns as Asriel and Chara speak up.

 _"Don't talk like that!"_ They call out as Chara huffs.

"You are not going to die this time, we are going to make sure of it. After we get sorted out with our classes, we; You, me, and Asriel are going to be training our magics. Frisk already opted out of joining us." Frisk gives a sigh as she looks at Chara.

"I see no point in rushing our training this time. Besides we will get all the training with classes." She says digging back into her food, Chara and Asriel give a sigh as everyone stops talking and finishes eating. After their breakfast Frisk is walking outside with Asriel and Chara. A shout is heard as they look to their left to see Maire rushing up to them in a tank-top and shorts, her red hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Asriel gives Frisk a gentle nudge as she looks to Chara's face who was blushing heavily.

 _"Hey you guys!"_ Maire calls out as she reaches them. Her smile turns to a smirk as she looks at them. "Hows it goin'. Whats on the agenda today?" She asks as Frisk smiles.

"Good, and how about yourself Maire? I hope your run here wasn't a problem?" Maire shakes her head as she looks to Frisk.

"As you thought, it is a whole lot easier to run here than drive the old man's motor bike, getting stopped and bailed by you guys was definitely nice though..." Maire says as she leans over to see Chara hiding behind Asriel some. Her smirk turns to a grin as she skips past the fourteen year old pair, before slipping her arm around Chara's and holds him against her. "Oh look its my favorite pre-teen!" She calls out as Frisk and Asriel chuckle.

"The fact your only a year older than him is going to make watching your interactions enjoyable." Frisk says as Asriel chuckles.

"Don't forget the fact that Chara just turned twelve here this last month. Maire turned thirteen seven months ago. Shes always going to be six months ahead of him, I wouldn't blame her for taunting him on the phone by the time shes sixteen with her body… _like a certain vixen I know."_ Frisk gives a chuckle as Chara cries out.

 _"STOP THAT!"_ Maire hugs onto his arm tighter with a laugh.

"Oh Chara, you know you enjoy it." Maire says, she looks to Frisk who smiles.

"Alright lets get a move on… we got to look for our friends." Asriel gives a look at Frisk with confusion.

"Huh? Which friends exactly?" Frisk looks at him with a confused look.

"Well, we can find Fenor and Teina if you want or we can find our _first_ friends in this world, we gotta see if they remember… We didn't see Fenor and Teina when we left the undergrounds, and Penny didn't meet us anywhere… _I hope she didn't go to Belara again."_ Frisk sighs knowing Penny might just do that." She sighs as she looks to Chara. "Also I want to know why Asgore didn't tell you to conceal your magic?" Chara smirks as he looks around before his form changes into a scaly version of himself and smirks.

"Because, _I_ am registered as a monster!" Chara says with a wide smirk, as Frisk glares at him with an annoyed look.

"Your dead to me." Frisk says as she walks away, Chara stares at her with wide eyes as she walks away from the group.

"F-Frisk hey! W-wait up! C-Come on don't say that to me! I'm sorry alright? Frisk? FRISK COME ON!" Maire laughs as Chara chases after his sister figure. Asriel gives a sigh causing Maire to look at him.

"Something wrong goat-boy?" Asriel frowns as he starts walking slowly after the two, Maire following right next to him.

"I just find it unfair Frisk is restricted… I understand why, but..." Maire nods as she looks at him.

"You want her to be true to herself and everyone you meet, and not be forced to be someone she isn't." Asriel gives his own nods. "Don't worry once things are settled down I'm sure she will be able to." Asriel frowns further as he shakes his head.

"No I have a bad feeling about this all… last time Frisk had the feeling the world was better for us, but this time; I know we are being watched dangerously close." Maire narrows her eyes as she looks at Asriel.

"Paranoid much?" Asriel shakes his head as he tilts it slightly to look behind them.

"No. If you watch closely you notice there is always a human walking at least two hundred meters behind us once we leave our house and get a mile away." Maire glances back as someone does indeed seem to be following them at a far distance She gives a frown before she looks at him.

"How long have you noticed this? And why havn't you told everyone?" Asriel shakes his head.

 _"_ If everyone learns now, I fear we will get more issues; so I _employed_ our own sneaky stack of bones to deal with this for now. _"_ Maire looks at him with a questioningly look, she glances back to see the person gone, looking back he sighs relaxing some. _"And hes really good at his job."_ Asriel says with a smile.

 _\Distance away\_

 __

 _"Yeah they are just walking towards the town like every day. Nothing to-"_ A man stops talking to the air as he feels a hand poke him in the side. He turns to see who is bothering him to see a skeleton with a cracked eye and a sinister smirk. His black leather jacket donned and black pants as he waves.

 _"_ Heya, sir. Do you mind if I bother ya for a moment? I need some directions." He asks with a smirk, the man hesitated as he stepped back, a feel was washing over him as his mouth slowly opened in fear, magic was radiating off the skeleton in waves. _"My name is Sans and I was wondering if you knew a way to get to the void..."_ He says as he grabs the man's face and takes the ear piece from the man's left ear, the muffled screams went silent as in a blink of eye the man was missing and the skeleton stood there holding a small black piece of plastic and electronics.

 _"Agent? Agent are you there? Report in, Nothing to what?"_ A quiet voice comes from the speaker as Sans finds a small button on it and presses it.

 _"Your agent is being held for a moment, now lets have a talk on why your following a bunch of kids, You cooperate and I release him, you resist and he dies and so will the next person you send."_ The speaker was silent for a few minutes before a different voice replies.

 _"What is it you want to know..."_ A defeated voice says as Sans smiles.

"Good, cooperation is more my style anyways. I hate violence. Now, why are you following Frisk and her adoptive family and friends?" Sans says as a sigh comes through.

 _\Maire and the Troublesome Trio\_

Frisk finally slowed down allowing Asriel and Maire to catch up, Chara was still showing a horrified expression as he looks at Frisk.

"F-Frisk really I mean-" Frisk raises her hand as she looks to Asriel.

"We clear?" Asriel gives a nod as he sticks his right hand out, a glow appears in his hand of red, and orange as he looks to everyone.

"Grab on, we are going somewhere else with less surveillance." He says as they quickly grab on, an orange glow covers them as they flash out of the area. A skeleton watching from a distance with a smile as he walks away.

A bit away in the forest, a flash of orange appears as the group reappears next to a tree house, Asriel recalls his magic as he walks towards in, Chara and Maire following after. Chara glances around and notices glowing runes at the base of some trees before he climbs up the tree house ladder.

"What the heck?" Chara asks as they arrive inside. Frisk sighs as she walks over to a board of events and gives a sigh.

"What did you expect? We have been gathering our own information and everything about the current events and planning things out. This is something Frisk and I have been doing since we walked outside of the underground." Chara glances at the papers on the board before looking around, this 'little' tree house was not normal in fact it was _much_ bigger on the inside than it was as Frisk walks into a fully functional kitchen and opens up the fridge.

"How is this place like a functional home?" Frisk leans around the corner and looks at Chara.

"Do you really need to ask? _Magic._ I mean come on bro, we got to have room to move around and stretch in for a rather odd looking hideout. The tree house is a secondary defense gate that teleports anyone with magic or with an imprint of magic on them of certain type to get in, it just warps us to the real hideout. Nana has been working as a messenger for us, so Ruby sent us some magic that we can use. This place is…" Frisk looks away as she sighs. "Its the house my father lived in after he moved out of Mazerin's house. We got some work done on it with some help with Sans." She finishes, her voice a bit down.

"Frisk you alright?" Frisk looks up and nods.

"Yeah… it just, sometimes I still get caught up in what might have been. I'm fine though." Frisk returns to the kitchen as she calls out. _"If your thirsty we got some lemonade and water in the fridge; help yourselves."_ She yells out, meanwhile Asriel was looking over the board with all their notes and letters as Chara sighs and sits on the couch.

"I thought we were going to be doing stuff today." Chara sighs looking to the ceiling, Maire walks up and jumps up onto the couch and rolls over into Chara's lap looking up to him.

"We will, they wouldn't come here for no reason." She says, Chara gives another sigh before he looks at her.

"I have been meaning to ask, after all the shit we went through. You instantly came and grabbed onto me the second you found us. After you ripped my nuts off vocally you just have been clingy and rather sweet to me." Maire just smiles as she looks at him.

"Well, uh..." Her face begins to turn red as she looks at him. "Well your the first boy to ever treat me like… a girl? You..." She gives a sigh as she glances away. She takes a few breaths as she calms a bit of shake that she had. Giving a final sigh she looks out towards the window. "When you got onto me and gave me that compliment while also trying to get on my nerves… I felt happy. Someone didn't look at me and get disgusted or annoyed at how I dressed, or at how I acted. You looked past all that and gave me a genuine look of caring. Even though you barely knew me. You saw through me and saw something I hadn't realized I had in a long time. I figured your words were meant to rile me up, but it kinda backfired it seems." Chara's face heats up as he looks away, a burning red blush on his face as he tries to find something to stare at.

"O-Oh really? Uh well… what can I say? You uh… you are really pretty. Your personality is a bit of a mouthful sometimes, but uh… it makes you really..." Chara hears a slight chuckle as he looks up to see Frisk and Asriel staring at him and Maire with smiles. He was already at a loss for words and now he was lost for actions too.

 _"Aw_ , look at the love birds; admitting their feelings for one another. So cute right Asriel?" Frisk asks as she looks to Asriel whom chuckles.

"Yep, Chara you got anything else to say to the pretty girl in your lap; or even finish what you were saying? Or are you just going to fumble over your worlds like a bumbling idiot in this situation?" Chara's face further heats up as he tries to find his voice, Maire gives a bit of a laugh as she looks back up at him.

"They have a point… I am not sure if it is really love or a crush yet, but I do know right now; I _really_ like you Chara Dreemurr." Maire says, Chara's face goes blank as he starts blabbering incoherently.

"I think you might have broke him. Should have seen Asriel when I gave him a twirl in my swimsuit the first time around." Maire smiles before she turns to a confused look and turns to Frisk.

"Wait, that rings a bell. Swimsuit… oh wait… _no way._ That was _you two?!_ My memories are still all confusing as hell, but I recall this now. I was taking a walk on the beach taking in the air and smell of the water. You gave your twirl and he fainted soon after right?!" Frisk blinks with wide eyes at Maire, a look of surprise on Frisk's face, though it doesn't last long as it quickly breaks into a smile before Frisk starts to break down laughing. Asriel was twitching as he mumbles.

 _"Someone actually saw that..."_ He mumbles with annoyance, Frisk bursts into a deeper laughter as she tries to stay standing only to fall down holding her stomach, her laughter breaking Chara out of his daze. He looks around as the laughter dies down, Frisk slowly stands up as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"W-Well, it is good your memories are starting to order out, its confusing the first time you reset with your old memories intact." Maire sighs as she looks back up the ceiling, still resting her head. She lifts her hand to her head.

"Don't remind me… that headache sucked and worried my old man." She says as she looks to Frisk with a smile. "Glad I have you all to help me with this some..." She looks back to see Chara looking straight down at her now, his hair hanging over the front as she smirks while noticing the large blush on his face. He was lost in her appearance so taking her chance she leans up and locks their lips together. Frisk gives a squeal of approval and joy, meanwhile Asriel snickers and gives an approving smirk. It was a short moment later as she breaks off and looks directly into his eyes.

"Uhh..." Chara was again lost at words as he looks into her words.

"If this blooms into a full love, you can expect more where that came from… _and_ if you marry me; _maybe_ I can show you _something_ I can do with this mouth of mine." Frisk throws herself back laughing again, Asriel sighs with a blush on his face. Chara's face lights up, his mind going where he likely shouldn't with an overload of images.

"T-These two are a gold mine! Man, Asriel… I can now see why everyone got a kick out of us two! This is going to be fun." She exclaims as she laughs, thought it was cutshort as a series of low audio alarms go off, Frisk stands straight while Asriel goes to the closest window and opens. He moves aside as a small little creature flies in at high speed, making a quick turn to the kitchen where Frisk and Asriel follow it. It crashes into a pillow placed against the wall as it lets out a sigh.

"M-Made it..." The feminine voice squeaks out. Asriel walks up and lifts the little creature carefully holding them in his left hand.

"Whoa where is the fire Nana? Asriel asks as Nana slowly stands up and looks at Asriel, a serious expression on her face.

"News from Ruby… and none that is good." She says as Frisk walks up to listen as Nana sticks her hands out, a small pocket of purple appears. A decent sized orb appears in her hands as Frisk reaches over and takes it from her as it seemed too big for her to carry.

"Wow, did Ruby actually manage to recreate what Chara designed with those notes we sent her last week? Nice!" Nana looks to Asriel with a frown.

"We don't got time for you to be intrigued!" She yells out as Asriel looks at her confused. Frisk takes the Orb and places it on the table, she rubs her index finger across the top as it glows with magic, a projection appears of a cave system tunnel, though cries could be heard. _Rather horrifying cries._ Nana was shaking in the Image looking around as a voice calls out, it was deep and disfigured sounding.

 _"Mama… help me… why is uncle doing this?"_ The voice sounded childish as Frisk's eyes widen. A scream echos as a deep growl comes next. _"Monsters! It was them wasn't it?! They killed you like uncle said didn't they mama?! And for power of the_ _Sio'ta!_ _To be like grandfather and grandmother!"_ It screams out, Frisk and Asriel look at each other, both worried as this _thing_ knew about the Sio'ta, monsters… and that means they also know of the _mages._ " _Malin…_ _That name… I hate it… that thing is resposible… he created them to kill us..._ " Frisk gasps as she realizes how horrid the situation this thing is in.

"Asriel, this thing… I think it was brainwashed by the old mages!" Asriel growls as he continues to watch. The growling continues as thrashing is heard, Nana flies away out of view as some rocks fall from the ceiling in the projection.

 _"MALIN! YOU, YOU HURT MAMA DIDN'T YOU!? I CAN SMELL THE TREACHEROUS MINIONS OF YOURS, I SMELL THE MONSTERS! I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL AND THEN KILL YOUR MASTER! I BET YOU HURT MY SISTERS TOO, I WILL KILL YOU!"_ It screams before a sobbing echos in the caves. _"Mama… help… the pain… it hurts so much."_ A sigh is heard as the projection is moved to show a women with silver eyes and black hair tipped red.

 _"Asriel, I don't know what we stumbled upon… this is bad though. It seems the old past was closer than I knew and even more horrifying than I thought of my younger siblings could do. I'm afraid… if what you said was true about father that this could be one of Kana's children. God to say that, I… I don't think I can handle this situation alone. I need you to notify Sans and send him to me. I want him on the ready to pull you and Frisk as soon as I need you both. We both know this project you sent me is big and needs a lot of materials to work with for magic tools of this caliber and we will need Alphys as soon as we get them. I can't help but wonder though; What did my brothers and sisters do that I didn't know and stop? Could they have turned humans into weapons? Breaking laws my father placed? Did he know or was this not expected? Some questions are harder than others. Stay safe Asriel, you too Frisk. Hope we can get out of here soon and get back to training you two fully. Frisk, I know you don't want to, but promise me you will keep practicing some alright?_ The projection fades as Frisk sighs, she looks away with a worried and horrified expression.

"That voice… it held a tone that was similar to you did when I saw you the first time. _Lonely, cold, and hurt._ " Asriel flinches as he looks away.

"Yeah, I noticed." Frisk holds her hands to her chest.

"Hopefully we can save their soul if we need to..." Asriel shakes his head as he looks at her.

"Chances are that we will have to put it down if we go over there. That thing isn't Human, nor is it a Monster that can be reasoned with. It is a creature against nature. It would kill us with no remorse." Asriel says as Frisk flinches, Asriel notices this and sighs as he walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. "Sorry Frisk, we knew that things can't be like before. We can't save everyone this time..." Frisk nods into his chest as he sighs. Her body shaking in terror.

 _'It hit way too close to her gentle heart… I can't say what I am doing is not easy on her. Its tearing her apart being more advent on trying her best to do right by everyone. She hasn't eased me once… ive been easing her this whole year. Our roles have been switched and I realize that it wasn't her coddling me like Mazerin said… I coddled her gentle heart cause I love that more than anything. The thought of her being… I can't. I can't see her being strong like me that deep down. Not without killing the one I love deep down. I love Frisk the Saviour, not the warrior or queen. I love_ _my_ _Frisk.'_ He reaches out and takes a hold of her gently before pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so cruel sounding Frisk. I know why you want to save them and if we can we will alright? But your safety is my priority, just like how you acted to save me. I still see how that night when we got ambushed at Belara has effected you. I still see the fear in your eyes towards Heltin when he threatened you that day at our school. You shake so at those memories and I am sorry. If I was better then it would have never happened. We carry these memories like a painful badge and I wish I could rip them away and protect you like I wanted to." Asriel says, Maire and Chara watching from the living room. Nana standing on the table as he holds her closely. His fur slowly burns away as peach colored skin shows, his horns slowly fade as he holds her.

"A-Asriel I..." He makes a 'sh' sound as he looks up, he was slightly taller than her right now at six foot three with her five foot ten. Their heights growing differently than last time.

"Dust, I wish I was smarter back then… You got hurt and treated so wrongly and I- No. _I should_ have taken my responsibilities more serious to you. We fell in love and we acted no different except we were more open and only let our affection side of us show to each other. I never took the part of you were my angel seriously. You are an angel to me, and you were so delicate back then our lives are no different now then it was four years ago. Our lives have been intertwined that long, each day counted with the resets took a total of our lives four years to get here. Yet still, we have done not a thing together besides what? Four dates? One proposal and one marriage? Like damn, what have I been doing? We didn't have a single free week our selves except when we went to bed together. Our relation was mostly sex and I don't want that again." Frisk's eyes widen as she feels tears flowing in her eyes as he holds her tighter.

"So Frisk, I think I will take it easier with the training and dedicate more time to you. This time I want to do things right. We are fourteen right? Lets act like that and enjoy our lives… will you let me do so and let me take you out some place later? I want to do what you want to do. Four years of time to make up, added to the ten years I lost of you in the underground. You saved me, and now… I have fourteen years to make up… haha… saying it like that makes it seem like we were born to be together… _and I wouldn't have it any other way._ " Frisk's face heats up as she returns the hold as she sniffles some.

"A-Asriel you idiot..." He chuckles, resting his head against hers.

 _"I am your idiot."_ He says gently. Maire and Chara watch in awe as Maire smiles gently.

"Shes lucky, not only to be a Sio'ta, to have access to a special ability to reset and try again, those things make her unique… but shes lucky to have Asriel, someone who tries so hard to realize his own mistakes to keep trying. Asriel is lucky to find someone who loves him entirely. She was even going to bare his child and he saw that their life was so little after all their trouble… heh… it makes me realize how much of my life I missed out on." Chara smiles as he looks at them.

"Yeah, Asriel hes special alright. Last time when we fought, he did all he could to try and take all the fighting away from her. He knew she didn't want to fight. So he burdened that… it took the near death of Asriel to make her eyes open to see that she had to fight. Frisk, she then gave it her all to try and protect Asriel from doing things alone. It killed her the last time they were in this timeline as Heltin killed her, Asriel was about to lose it, but it was his desire to protect what she protected to bring us to the previous world. When I was at my weakest and I couldn't help they were attacked. _I couldn't help them and it angered me._ " Maire looks to Chara as he looks at his own hand.

"Frisk was once again put through more trauma. The first time she nearly got molested… nearly _raped._ Then I caused a problem and nearly saw Frisk get forced by some highschool pricks durning lunch to join them for some 'fun'… then I kepted pushing them with my insanity and she nearly killed her self, Asriel died in her arms that night and she had to restart his heart. _I was… an abomination back then._ " Chara says his hand clenches into a fist tightly, blood drawing from his nails. Maire frowns as she reaches out and touch his hand causing him to jump a bit. _"_ Then, her weakness was fear… everyone who is her and Asriel's enemy uses that against her. Her trauma is wrong to be used against her… I nearly killed her, and I threatened her. Damn, this life has so much pain, and we all have to make up for our mistakes. Asriel though..." He says as he looks back up.

"Asriel refuese to accept anything hes done wrong as forgiven entirely. He hurt her so many times and until he has given his life a million times over for her, he won't ever find peace entirely. He can find happiness and a peace of mind doing what he can for her, but true peace I fear is out of his reach due to this. Listen to me rambling on… I sound like an idiot." Maire frowns and looks at him.

"No, of course not Chara, you care for them as your family and you realize that you have to help them attain what they desire because you blame yourself for their problems." Chara chuckles as he nods.

"Yeah, you got a point there… I do blame my self for their problems." Maire frowns as she reaches out to his face, a voice startles her as she looks back to Frisk and Asriel.

"You two gonna keep acting like that? We need to get going, we already sent word to Sans and we are going to see if we can find Penny and Jake." Maire's face was red as she looks down and nods.

"S-Sorry! We should get going then!" Maire says as Chara looks to his hand still, Asriel smiles gently and places his hand onto his shoulder causing Chara to look up at him.

"Come on Chara, no need to keep letting yourself get down about that." Chara sighs and nods.

"You can say that, but I gotta keep trying Az. Not like I can walk away from the wrong I have done with a clear mind." Asriel reaches out as he slips from his grip and walks towards the odd trap door in the middle of the room and opens it. Frisk places her hand on Asriel's shoulder and shakes her head.

"We can't change his mind on that… its like with us; we had to do so our selves." Asriel sighs and nods.

"I understand Frisk." He replies as Maire chases after Chara. Frisk and Asriel walk towards it and exit the building as well as they leave the building, Nana flies out after them as it becomes quiet once more in the hidden home. Once they were all standing outside by and back on the ground from the climb through the tree house ladder Frisk looks to Chara.

"Chara, do you and Maire want to go ahead and take it easy today? Me and Asriel can go find Penny and Jake." Frisk says, Chara gives a nod as he starts to take off, Maire chasing off after him.

"Frisk everything alright?" She nods with a frown.

"Yeah… just, everything is the same in a way. We don't have to worry about Heltin and Malin. Yet we still have enemies… I worry for him, for everyone we encounter. Our very existance places the people who come in contact with us at risk." Frisk looks to the ground with her hands tightening into fists. "Why? Why can't things be simple like when we were kids? When we could goof off and take it easy?" Asriel gives a chuckle as he wraps his arms around her from behind, his head comes forth and rests on her shoulder.

"Because… we decided to love one another, we decided that we wanted a family one day. We decided to tell everyone to fuck off when they wanted to hurt us. We wanted a life that we knew wouldn't be easy, and we were given a life that we refused to believe that was important to everyone around us. Given the gift to guide the world… I find it a wonderful life. Even if I have to raise my children during a time of war, I will teach them of love..." His hand takes Frisk's and pulls it out before them. "Of kindness, of magic, and of course… how to protect the ones they love… even if it involves someone they saw as a brother or sister first." Frisk gives a small smile and rolls her head into Asriel's.

"Sweet… just don't encourage that _incestuous_ behavior. I want people to love our children not look at them with disgust..." Asriel chuckles again as he nods.

"Sure thing Frisk. So shall we get going to Penny's place?" He asks as he pulls back and looks at her. Frisk turning to look at Asriel gives a nod as a warmth flows over them, Asriel's hand glows slightly like before. His magic spikes slightly before they are gone from the forest.

Over in the city, Frisk and Asriel appear infront of a medium sized tan house, it stands two stories tall, and had two winds on the second floor and a large window on the ground floor. Frisk moves from Asriel and glances around. Something felt… _off._ Frisk glances at the mailbox that had _'Sulavan'_ engraved on it and sighs.

"This is their place… just something feels off." Asriel shrugs as he looks at Frisk.

"Its likely cause we never came over here." He says as he walks up to the door and knocks on it. From the other side there could be heard some minor yelling as the door opens up.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman says, heir blonde hair and taller stature caused Frisk to realize it was Penny's older sister.

"Yes, I was wondering if Penny was home? Sorry my name is Frisk, and I was out of town for a while and came to see if Penny still lived here." The women blinks as she narrows her eyes slightly.

"Penny-" The women was cut off as a yell echos forth.

 _"Is that your sister?!"_ A male voice echos out as she turns her head back into the house.

 _"No! Its some one saying they are friends with Penny!"_ She yells back as footsteps walk forth and come to the door way, the man stood around six feet and looks down to Frisk before looking to Asriel. His brown hair and blue eyes were his most distinquisable features as he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Friends of my daughter eh? Shes been missing all week so tell me, how does the person who came with the monsters to our city know her..." The man says as he looks at them Frisk recoils slightly as man gives an intimidating look.

"Really? Your going to do that now? Get on out of here!" Penny's sister says as the older man calls out while she shoves him away.

"H-Hey! Stop that, can't I mess with her friends a bit?" She glares at him causing him to sigh. "Your no fun." He replies before walking away.

"She left this week with no word, my sister and brother both." She says as Frisk sighs.

"Does… she have her phone by any chance?" She nods as she reaches to a small stand nearby and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Yeah, not sure if shes still got signal or any battery left, but you can try it. Here. Sorry about my pops. Hes… weird." Frisk smiles and gives a bit of a laugh.

"I understand that… my own father is a tad… odd as well. He lives in another town right now while I stay with the Dreemurr family." She smiles and looks at the two.

"Well, that is very nice of them. You take care now alright? And if you get ahold of her, tell her to get her butt back home." She says before closing the door. Frisk looks at the paper she was handed and sees the two numbers.

"Well lets give it a try Frisk, one must be Jake's." Frisk nods as she walks off and pulls her phone out while dialing the first number. She looks at it and then hits the call button. The ringer goes on for a few times before a noise is heard giving Frisk a sigh of relief.

 _"I knew you'd eventually call me! The fuck Frisk where the hell are you?!"_ A voice calls out as Frisk raises her eye brow.

"Me? Where are you, Your sister said you left this week." A slight chuckle echos from the other side.

 _"Yeaaah… I decided to try and find Fen… and uh.."_ Frisk narrows her eyes.

"Penny. Where are you?" Frisk demands as Penny's voice stumbles some.

 _"Uh… I am. At… Mount ebott?"_ Frisk stares with a very annoyed look.

"What..." She hears a sigh come through.

 _"Fenor told me that his family was still in the mountain until the third day before school started, I decided to come up here… yet I am kinda lost. Me and Jake are here trying to find Fenor and Teina… cause uh… we were worried."_ Frisk sighs as she looks towards the mountains.

"You idiot. I will call Toriel and have her and Undyne go find you two… You should have called me." Frisk says with annoyance, Asriel looking at her confused.

 _"I tried? But your number each time changes when you reset. I tried both numbers you have had."_ Frisk sighs and motions for Asriel to get his phone out.

"Yeah yeah. Asriel, call Toriel and tell her to get Undyne. They need to head to Mount Ebott and find Penny and Jake. Now Penny, you need to gather supplies to start a smoke signal. You told me once that you had taken survival classes." Frisk says as she hears some talking between her and Jake.

 _"Yeah, I got it Jake jeeze… Gotcha Frisk, Smoke signal. And if it turns dark we will start a large fire that won't burn down the forest."_ Frisk nods as she smiles.

"Good. Stay safe and, you better apologize to your family." A groans comes from Penny while Frisk smirks.

 _"Do I have to?"_ Frisk chuckles before smiling.

"Yes, your queen demands it." She replies, Penny gives a sigh from her end.

 _"Fine, as you wish majesty. Haha, have a nice day Frisk."_ Penny replies, Asriel hangs up his phone as he finishes while Frisk pulls her phone away and looks at it.

"You too." Frisk hangs up her phone with a sigh.

"Talk about odd day..." Frisk nods as she looks to Asriel with a smile.

"Yeah well, now we have time to kill… speaking of which, didn't you promise to take me out somewhere today?" She asks tilting her head to the side and towards Asriel. He faces gently lightens up as his smile grows looking at her.

"Yes I did. So where would you like to go?" Frisk begins to walk off as she looks to the sky.

 _"Well_ , if I am not mistaken… we should have an arcade in this city, and I believe I would also enjoy a nice dinner, by candle light or something romantic like that. I believe you owe me a nice romantic moment since our first date out in the Golden fields." Frisk says as she spins on her heels and looks at Asriel.

"Well let us get going, we can go to the arcade and I can try and plan this ' _romantic dinner'_ for us." Frisk's smile grows brightly, Asriel just walks up to her and plants a kiss on her cheek and then wanders off with Frisk following after.

-Cliffhanger -


	28. Eyes of the Seer

_JourneyTale  
Eyes of the Seer_

 _Ova Chapter_

' _G-Golden eyes… I got to find… the golden eyes...' The thought goes through your mind as you feel blood drip from your hand, the blood falls to the ground as you find yourself staring up from a couch towards a pair of people, one a young girl with brown hair and golden eyes, the other a white furred monster with emerald eyes._

 _"Asriel, please! Hes hurt, and his memories are gone! Hes not the same person right now, what if this was Chara after all he did to us?! Would you consider doing the same thing? Would you be the one to carry it out with the memories you held of him?!" The girl pleas, 'Asriel' growls as he sighs and looks towards you._

 _"No… your right about that. But this is different! Frisk please you got to listen to-" Frisk shakes her head as she looks at Asriel._

 _"No… its not! Leina knows him, when I inquired about him… something about him is telling me that we need to help him! So please..." Asriel sighs as he stares at you. Frisk turns and looks at you, her golden eyes watering._

 _"Are you sure?" He asks as Frisk nods._

 _"Yes..." She blinks as her tear from her right eye falls, you follow it as it splashes bringing you to a scene as a spark flies past your eye. You find yourself staring at a large scaly figure as they stand straight._

 _"Excellent! Your getting better, I know this is all just in my head but still, your form is growing better. You too Leina, your control of your wings has gotten better as well." You turn towards a figure with white wings though their overall shape and everything was a blur._

 _"Thanks! I have been working very hard." You feel yourself scoff as you see you've turned your head and stared away from them._

 _"Whatever." Comes from your mouth. 'W-Why did I say that?' You wonder as you felt another thought flow into your head. 'Why… why can't I use my magic like her?! I want… I want mother to praise me like that...' You felt your hand tighten as you feel the land change._

 _You see an arm your holding away as you feel blood dripping down your arm you smile gently as you glance behind you to see Frisk and Asriel staring at you with worry._

 _"Go… I will handle this." You say as you look back at a face of a insane human, an odd device attached to their chest with a blue glow to it._

 _"For harming those… who saved me I WILL KILL YOU!" You scream as you push forwards you find your right hand reaching out as you grab the device on the human's chest as everything goes dark._

 _'This… is my end. For my sins, for my stupidity, for my idiotic actions… and for my selfish broken promise I made to mother… I deserve. Death.'_


	29. Chapter 23 Part 1: The Spark

The sound of silence echos about, even in the darkened land of the void a six foot tall white haired goat with blue eyes looks at an ashen colored man. His foot taps impaitently with the sound voided of his paw pads hitting the stone floor underneath him.

"You got a lot of spunk you know that?" The goat man says as he looks at the ashen one with boredom. The ashen one looks with his red eyes glaring with carelessness.

"Coming from the dead man. _Eon,_ how much more longer are you going to waste our time and rip open a gate way to the timeline?" Eon scoffs as he looks at the ashen one.

"Oh! So _NOW_ You want my help, I thought you just wanted to use me as a living battery." Eon says as he looks at the man. "Malin, fuck off." He says before he flips the man off, his middle finger bursting into flame to emphasize his point. Malin rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry I got plenty of ways to make you ob-" A fireball blasts right before his face, forcing him to look Eon in the eyes who stare with a mixture of emotions.

"Obediant? Yeah fuck that… I'm done being your toy, I took the advantage of your device to trace your magic's wavelength, we are gonna part ways here and next time we meet, I will kill ya my self. Not for Frisk, Asriel, or _my world. No, I'ma destoy you for myself_. You see Malin, you want to destroy all timelines, I want to destroy this one in a particular way, kill Frisk and Asriel and then let humans kill each other. And since you've yet to aquire Mazerin's _Thread clippers_ you can't just cut all the timelines you want out." Malin's eyes narrow as he looks at Eon.

"Your making a huge mistake Eon, making an enemy out of me is-" Eon chuckles as he starts to laugh.

"Haha! Is what? _Dangerous?!_ YOU FORGET WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I HAVE THE POWER OF THE RESET CORRUPTED IN MY SOUL! I CAN LOAD AND SAVE AGAIN LIKE I DID WITH FRISK AS OMEGA FLOWEY! I AM UNKILLABLE!" He yells with an excited smile, Malin frowns as he takes a step back, the level of insanity escaping eon's lips worrying him of his current position. Eon's laughter slowly dies as he stands straight, his hand reaches out as his index claw on his left hand glows, a swift movement and the world before it is ripped open into a blackened void.

"Eon..." Eon smirks as he looks at Malin.

"Thanks for bringing me back, I'ma go enjoy the sun then kill people. Later fucker." He says taking a step through leaving the world quiet and dark as before Malin screams as he smashes his fist into the wall, all sound still gone from the rocky wall.

 _"THIS PLAN IS GOING TO SHIT! ALL THESE YEARS ALL THIS PREPRATION AND WE ARE LOSING IT! YOU FUCK IT UP!"_ He screams into the void, his red eyes flash.

_

This is a filler chapter series till 24 is release, I am working on it still and have had several IRL issues; enjoy the onslaught of Eon's actions. OH! **This is all CANNON** To Eon's story, which you may as well dub it Eon's Arc.


	30. Chapter 23 Part 2 Pocket of Memories

Chapter 23 Part _2; Pocket of memories_

Light pours down onto Eon as he takes his steps into a blank land of light and grass. Stretching as far as he could see, not a life to be found, he gives a sigh, staring up to the cloudless and sunless sky. He takes a few steps as he starts his walk, it is not long before a flower, a singular yellow flower that rests before a series of grave stones, he takes a seat before them all with a frown.

 _"_ _Heh… despite feeling this dark feeling in my chest, I couldn't stop creating these stones for everyone we knew and love. Even my own son's stone lies here, I am such a shit father… yet I cannot help but kill a few of those I deemed to protect back then."_ He speaks out as he frowns, his sapphire blue eyes looks to the stone before him, the largest of them all. On it was an engraving of several names.

 _"_ _Telina, Seizon, Frisk… I am so sorry… I wasn't stronger."_ His voice echos in the land. _"_ _I created this peaceful pocket for me to hide in… it hurts yet I crave it further. To kill you all again."_ His hand tightens as he looks to the sky.

 _"_ _Here I can be me… away from their faces that make my blood boil and heart growl. Jealousy, drives me to make Frisk and Asriel face the pain I have felt… yet I wish nothing to happen at the same time."_ He stares at the stone, his face falling into a frown.

 _ **"Oh come on… this is getting silly."**_ Eon turns around to see another copy of himself, semi-transparent.

 _"_ _You say that, yet your me and Malin. You don't understand what it means to love someone."_ Eon says casually to his doppelganger.

 _ **"True… but I can say your enjoying this as much as I am when it comes to ripping people apart. I mean, your laughter as we ripped that child's-"**_ Eon punches through the image of himself, his face full of fear and disgust.

 _"_ _THAT WAS YOU! YOUR ME SO I CAN'T STOP IT! YOUR THE PROBLEM WITH ME!, THAT LITTLE SHRED OF DARKNESS WE ALL HOLD AND I LET IT TAKE CONTROL THE SECOND WE BECAME MALIN'S TOOL!"_ Eon screams, the imagery reppears behind him smirking.

 _ **"Oh look the 'wittle baby' is about to cry. Pathetic, it is no wonder your own daughter killed you because you didn't see through the damn illusion."**_ Eon smashes his fist into the ground as he lets out scream.

 _"_ _And you?! Whos to say your any better?! YOUR NOTHING BUT HATRED GIVEN A FORM NOW!"_ Eon screams as he smashes his fist into the ground again, it cracks under the pressure leaving a crater around his fist the size of a large melon. A growl rises in his throat before he slowly starts to stand, his form shaky as he looks like hes about to fall over before getting steady on his feet.

 _ **"Oh… this is new. Your resisting..."**_ Eon turns towards the image of himself with a dark look in his eyes. The transparent image of himself flinches as the look was one he had seen before.

 _"_ _I may not win, I may not stop you entirely, but I can atleast slow you down. Killing me, kills you. I am the lifeforce and your the power. We cannot exist without each other."_ The image snarls as it looks at Eon.

 _ **"You dare, use**_ _ **his**_ _ **expression?! After all he did to betray you back in the beginning… you dare to use Chara's expressions?!"**_ Eon begins to chuckle, his eyes brighten with a look of insanity inside them.

 _"_ _Oh come on, don't cha wanna play with the reaper? After all… That is the title Chara gave us when we tried to revive him… we mess with life and death and he tried to kill us upon revival. If I had been a bit more slower we could have slept with Frisk…"_ The image snarls before disappearing into nothingness, He chuckles a bit more before staring into the sky.

 _"_ _Frisk..."_ He says as his eyes close.

 _The flickering of memories flows forth as Eon's time as Asriel returns, He sees before him a land of green grass and flowers, to his right was a woman._

 _"Come on Asriel!" Frisk's voice calls out as she walks forth, she is wearing a dull blue dress, her belly round and sticking out. A clear sign of the child she carries inside her._

 _"No need to rush Frisk, we got all the time in the world right now, Ruby's barrier will protect us until your back to a hundred." Frisk turns, her long brown hair and bright eyes looks at Asriel._

 _"But I can't wait, and I love the view. This is our garden. Our Eden. Where we will care for our children and see the light of the future, With Mazerin's will we will save the world." Asriel frowns as he shakes his head, the name mazerin sickening him._

 _'How can we trust a dead man… I was a fool.'_ Asriel thinks as the land glows brightly before consuming him into the light.


	31. Chapter 23 part 3 Line of Reality

The sound of blasts echo across the pocket of land, the green grass scorched brown slowly turning back to green as the sapphire eyed monster pants.

 _"If I am being completely honest, I figured you would have tried to fight me for full control by now, but here you are guiding our training."_ Eon says as he sits down on the grass looking to the sky, a blacked eye semi-trasparent version of him walks up to him with a frown.

 _ **"Even if I were to, then it'd be no point. We already saw what happened when we tried to go to their world… maybe I should have sent Malin, then he'd be in worse situation than us."**_ The 'hologram' says causing Eon to chuckle.

 _"_ _You know I just realized, how fucking stupid we sound… we are talking to ourselves. Glad we are alone as to anyone outside our persective would see only my mouth for both of us. It is weird to admit that is how it works. Yet I am so used to it that I don't mind it, creepy."_ The hologram blinks as it suddenly starts to smirk before a deep bellow was let out.

 _ **"HAHA You are so damn right on that. Oh look I am fuckin agreeing with the nitwit! Ha! Besides, I can manage our training in this form and I can only manifest it here so use it to our full advantage. After all we need every drop of power we can manage so we can kill those two-"**_ A piece of land was thrown through the hologram causing the voice to stop.

 _"_ _I already told you, no. We are not attacking them… we will kill anyone as long as they don't know Frisk and Asriel. Our goal now is to stop Malin… and Mazerin._ " Another deep bellow as the holographic Eon appears again.

 _ **"Teh! But I gotta say, it does sound interesting… killing someone that is basically a god in the eyes of a human. And the devil as well? Well fuck sign me up, lets wreck heaven and hell."**_ Eon gives a sigh as he looks to the sky, his left hand reaches out as an orb of water is pulled from the air and floats in his hand, he pulls it to his mouth drinking it up. The hologram smirking, causing Eon to look at it with a glance.

 _"_ _What?"_ Eon Asks with a raised eyebrow.

 _ **"Nothing interesting that is what..."**_ Eon glares as the Hologram begins to open its mouth to laugh again, only for both of them to choke as the hologram falls to the ground. _**"ACK!"**_ The hologram groans as it rolls onto its back.

 _"_ _Idiot!"_ Eon says with a scratchy tone before coughing a few more times.

 _ **"Okay, yeah that was- Ack. My bad… fuck I nearly forgot what it was like to..."**_ Eon clears his throat, his eyes watering as he looks to the hologram who was sitting up.

 _"_ _Huh?"_ Eon crawls over to see the hologram have a distant look on their face.

 _ **"… The line of reality really has blurred for me. Listen, I know you've changed our goal to kill those two, but if Frisk and Asriel get in our way of our goal. I am not gonna stop till they stop, and if it means to kill them I will. That is my only warning of this situation."**_ Eon sighs as he looks to the horizion. The constant blue color shining on.

 _"_ _I figured, but yeah. Our line of reality vanished with our rebirth."_ Eon says as the two look on with a saddened look.

 _ **"We would have still died that day either way… if we won and the illusion vanished… we wouldn't live with ourselves."**_ Eon nods as he looks as the skyline, The hologram's hand reaches forwards as does Eon, in their hand slowly a bottle is created before it begins to fill with liquid.

 _"_ _Lets stop while we are ahead and just do this, we didn't learn to create drinks like this_ _for no reason… I wanted to share this trick with Frisk but..."_ Eon frowns as he feels a nudge from his side to see the hologram looking at him.

 _ **"Like you said, stop while ahead. I get it… We both fucked up that day. If only we noticed that is all that matters. We are a lousy father indeed."**_ Eon smiles gently as the two of them tap their bottles as Eon opens his and begins to drink it down. He stops after a few gulps as he frowns.

 _"_ _I turned it to rum..."_ The hologram smirks as they shrug.

 _ **"Still good. The berry flavor is nice. Frisk would have loved it, I know that for a fact, mom would have killed for a sip of this even if it wasn't the wine we wanted to make."**_ Eon smiles before chuckling.

 _"_ _I guess so, so bottoms and let the night spin."_ He says as he goes to take another drink he stops short.

 _ **"Its day… twenty four seven here. But whatever. Enjoy Eon."**_ The hologram vanishes as Eon begins to drink furiously, gulping the drink down, his face peering some red past his fur as he drops the bottle from his lips.

 _"_ _To you guys…"_ He stretches his arm out that wobbles before he quickly begins to drink again, the bottle seemingly endless as it keeps refilling between drinks.


	32. Bound by Destiny?

_"Go! I will handle him! I refuse... TO LET MY FRIENDS DIE!"_

 _"This is my true power... and my family needs me to finally stand and fight. It has been over a century since i last used my power. Now your about to see why i was feared in our era."_

 _"NO! ASRIEL YOU GOTTA SNAP OUT OF IT!"_

 _"Kill her... anyway you please."_

 _"Hello... Frisk."_

 _"MAIRE! I'll kill you for harming my friends! Give her back!"_

 _"S-Sis... no..."_

 _"Time ticks on... and you are bound by his will. Pity to think... you had control in your pitiful life."_

 _"Well if it aint 'Big bro!' Long time no see... care to offer up... your life?!"_

 _"Heya sis..."_

 _"They are monsters! The same kind that took her away from us! HOW COULD YOU TRUST THEM!"_

 _"A daughter?! Then she is an abomina-"_

 _"My name is not Heltin, my name is..."_

 _"Runic seal of the seventh monster generation; Life transfer."_

 _"I promise... i will set this world straight, even if i have to break the world first to do it! And i will not let my friends and family die in that proccess!"_

 _"THIS IS YOUR FATE, YOUR DESTINY!"_

 _"NEVER AGAIN WILL I LET SOMEONE CONTROL MY FATE! WE WILL END THIS NOW!"_

 _"FRISK!"  
_  
 _A gasp echos in the darkness as a skeletal figure sits up, sweat beading down its skull as they turn their head to see a blue and orange eye staring at them, their own blue eye glows as they stare at each other._

 _"_ What is the diagnostic?" The one standing in the dimly lit doorway says as the one in the bed stares at him.

"Destruction is unavoidable... but i have faith Gaster... that they will do as they wish and save us their way." Gaster smiles as he nods before closing the door some.

"Then rest Sans, you will need to relax and block those connections again, I thank you for doing this for me." Gaster says as the door closes, Sans lies down with a glare.

 _'I will do what i can, now its time to watch the Reaper's hand move again.'_


	33. Chapter 24 Least expected

Chapter 24: _Least Expected_

The sounds of birds overhead as Frisk and Asriel walk along the sidewalk, the occasional car passing by as Frisk looks over her shoulder. Her smile glowing causing Asriel to feel relaxed.

"Can you believe that we are back? Like back to where it all started? Yet with our family finally being in peace?" Asriel looks to the sky with his own smile as they make their way slowly deeper into the city.

"It is hard to believe almost. I can understand why you want to do some of the things that caused issues that wasn't involved with Chara..." Frisk slows down and ends up walking right besides Asriel. She gently bumps his shoulder with a smile.

"So, does that mean you will actually let me test my theory?" Asriel gives a sigh looking back down and at her.

"Fine, but if you have to… use your magic. I don't want to wake up on that beach without you again." Frisk smiles and leans gently against Asriel as they walk, her silence and smile felt comforting in that single second. They make their way further into the city. As they travel Frisk slowly slots in front of a shop as she looks up at the sign. _'_ _Forever Bindings'_ was shining up over head as the sunlight hits it. Frisk feels against her left leg where her pocket lies, causing her to frown.

"Asriel? I will be a moment..." Asriel blinks as he looks up at the store, his eyes widen gently as he notices the familiar sign. Frisk walks in, the store had several counters including one round glass counter in the center with a blue haired associate manning it. His brown eyes lock with Frisk's as she hesitates for a moment before walking up to the man.

"Hello young lady. Can I help you?" Frisk gives a nod with a sigh as she digs out a plastic bag from her pocket with a frown.

"C-Could this be repaired?" The man raises an eyebrow as he takes the plastic bag before looking at her.

"We don't typically do repairs, though we do have someone who might, He makes all our custom orders..." He says as Asriel walks in and walks behind her. His eyes lock onto the bag with a wide eye look as he looks away. He feels a hand reach and grab his as he glances at Frisk who was refusing to look him in the eye, he could tell though she was hurting right now.

"Well… I would really be happy and appreciate it if you could get it fixed… Its important to me." The man opens the bag and takes the metal band out and looks on the inside of the ring. The Dreemurr symbol still on the ring clearly as he nods.

"I see, well this is a pricey venture your asking of us, you related to the- Oh I see the son of Asgore Dreemurr is here with you… I see now." Frisk felt sweat starting to form as the man smiles.

"Its-" The man shakes is head as he smiles.

"Its quite fine, love blooms early for monsters and humans eh? Its been such a short while… hmm now that I think about it, you look familiar…" He tilts his head and looks at Frisk with a closer look freaking her out as he smiles. "I see, it only figures the historical named Human who works for Humans and Monsters to bring peace would be the first to fall in love with a Monster." Frisk shifts uncomfortably before the man as Asriel speaks up.

"While that may be… could you keep it on the down low? Its a gift and we would like to keep it quiet for now." The man nods as he smile and pulls out a few sheets of papers from behind the counter.

"Alright, so heres some paperwork if you could just sign saying your leaving your ring to be repaired, along with a method of contact we will get in touch with you when its ready to be picked up, and if we run into any snags and need to discuss possible replacement gems if we cannot get them or if additional charges need to be made." The man says as Frisk fills out part of the information before Asriel takes the pen from her and puts his information as well in there. The man looks it over with a smile.

"We all in order?" Asriel asks as the man gives a nod.

"Yep, my name is Mike so I will take care of your order personally. You two have a wonderful day now." Frisk smiles gently as the two of them leave, the man watches them exit the building as he sighs before glancing at the ring.

 _'_ _This is odd, this ring looks like one of our custom orders… its even got the mark of one. Perhaps I am just imagining things?'_ The man takes the ring and places it in an envelope and marks it as he waves to someone else before leaving the counter.

Frisk and Asriel step outside as she looks at Asriel with a frown.

"Frisk?" He asks as she stares at the ground before her.

"I… I wish I had never done that… you got that ring made for me… and I broke it." Frisk says, Asriel notices a tears forming as he gently wipes them away before they fall.

"Frisk… its-" She shakes her head quickly looking up at him.

"Don't tell me its okay! I was stupid, and angry, and selfish! It was not okay for me to break the most meaningful item you ever gave to me. A promise to be together _forever_. That is far from okay to break such an item! I felt… so happy when you gave that to me and when Sans gave it back to me I couldn't stop feeling like the scum of the planet!" She says as she grabs Asriel and leans her head against him.

"I understand Frisk, I'm not mad. Come on I owe you a date, and when it comes time to pickup the ring I will do so. That way when we are ready to resume our lives in a serious manner I can propose again." Frisk nods gently against his chest as he takes her into his arms and hugs her.

"A-Asriel? Could… we get some food? I don't feel like the arcade anymore." He smiles and nods.

"Sure thing Frisk, since we can't go to our favorite little cafe yet, we can go to another restaurant." Frisk nuzzles into Asriel even further as they walk, him leading the way as she holds onto his side. He reaches around her with his left arm as they walk. His tail slowly wagging behind him as he holds her close.

 _\Chara and Maire\_

Chara walks down the sidewalk, his eyes watching the clear blue sky, he gives a sigh as he looks down towards the direction hes walking. Maire following right behind him with a bit of a skip to her step, she looks at him with a questioning look.

"Something the matter?" Maire asks as she leans her head to the side some. Chara shakes his head looking towards her.

"Nah just still feeling uneasy 'bout being back… this is the. Everything here just feels wrong to me. I think its because of what I did in this timeline. I can't just easily let it go you know?" He says as he looks back towards the direction their moving, the Dreemurr house just up ahead as she walks up in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

"Why do you lie?" Chara blinks as he looks at her as she steps closer to him with a serious look causing him to step back with worry.

"What?" She glares at him with a look of annoyance as she takes another step and grabs him by the shirt.

"Why do you lie to me? To your family? What are you not telling everyone that is really bothering you!" She angrily snaps as his eyes divert from hers, he looks towards the ground with a look of disappointment. "Chara! Answer me damn it! We may have only recently met, but damn it your my friend and what can I do if my friend keeps hiding the reason hes hurting from me!" She says loudly, his eyes soften some before sighing.

"Your as stubborn as Frisk… but looking out for me like Asriel does for her." He says quietly as she lets his shirt go. He looks straight to the ground, his hands slowly tightening into fists.

"Yeah well, its no surprise, you three are all stubborn so it takes someone willing to be just as stubborn." She replies causing him to chuckle and give another sigh.

"Yeah…" He looks up to her, seeing the look of worry and the look of care in her eyes. "Its… complicated, short version is… I'm afraid." Maire peaks up some as she raises an eyebrow. "Fighting an enemy, is easy… when your willing to sacrifice your life. But… it doesn't stop..." He says as his eyes lower back to the concrete sidewalk.

"What doesn't?" Maire asks softly as she looks at him, seeing a tear slowly slide down his cheek.

 _"_ _The dreams… the sight of their demise… I'm afraid of losing my family again."_ Maire's eyes widen as she pieces it all together. _"_ _I got Asriel killed, then… I nearly killed Frisk on numerous occasions and Asriel once again. I-I… I_ _enjoyed_ _it! T-Their pain… it caused me excitement… it made me happy!"_ His voice filled with fear and disgust as his hands raise, they were shaking frantically as his tears started to become a steady flow. _"_ _Like… my own brother and sister nearly died because of me, and I laughed! I'm terrified I could revert and hurt them… and even worse I am afraid I can't help them ever! T-They are so powerful, but so is our enemy!"_ His tears drip off his face, Maire frowns as she begins to dig in her pocket, pulling out a small rag, looking like she used it at one point to help work on an engine she took a clean spot and began to wipe at Chara's eyes causing him to look up at her to see her gentle expression.

"It's okay… lets go inside and you can continue inside where its more private." He slowly nods as hes guided back to his home, they walk in to see no one was around making their way up to his room. They get seated as she pulls him into her lap as she smiles at him. "Okay, you can continue now." He stares towards the wall as he frowns.

 _"_ _I… I don't want to see them die… every time… I see them lying at my feet with their blood on my hands or, I find them mangled and killed, souls missing as the world is dark as the night. S-Some times I even am forced to watch as their beaten bodies are laying there trying to reach for each other as… as my body snaps their necks one at a time..."_ Maire frowns as she rubs his head, his eyes close tightly, he turns and sticks his face into her belly as he begins to curl up, she rubs his head as he lets out a crying scream. _"_ _I don't want that! I don't want to lose them!"_ He screams into her stomach as she feels her eyes wanting to tear up.

 _'_ _I… I don't know what to do… all I can do is be here for him right now… this pain is not something I can take away in a day… or even possible for me to rid him of.'_ She continues to sit there as he cries loudly, rubbing his head and hair gently as his cries and sobs into her belly continue for two hours, as they slowly die down, he hiccups as he slowly cries himself to sleep, she adjusts the two of them so she is holding him gently and comforting as he rests on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug as she closes her eyes. _'_ _Chara...'_ She tries her hardest as she fails to stop the tear from falling down her face, a white pupil peering through a crack in the door. A slight chuckle comes through as the door opens further to reveal a black turtle neck shirt wearing skeleton with cracks on his face and a small smile.

 _'_ _Such pain, to think that he feels this when his soul puts on a strong enough front to hide from our local Sio'ta and their ability to sense emotions. Frisk and Asriel would have never let it get like this if they knew… hmm and yet this human saw through that it seems… she will be an interesting person to watch in the future.'_ The skeleton sends forth a floating hand as it gently pulls the bed's covers over the two of them without disturbing their slumber. _'_ _Now to go find Alphys… If my theory that I am figuring is correct we best have things on stand-by for the future… least we deny a chance for a fourth Sio'ta possibly in the future. Better to also prepare for the Quantum-Soul communication links to be tested… using Nana to deliver messages is too time consuming.'_ The man wanders off closing the door behind him.

 _\Chara's dream\_

 _The land flows as wind blows by, all seems normal as he sighs and turns to see a darkened world covered in destruction._

 _"Once again its back..." He says as his voice echos into the land of destruction._

 _"It doesn't have to end like that." Chara turns to see the world is split into two, Maire is standing on the side with the sunshining, along side Frisk and Asriel smiling at him. "We can live happily, but you just gotta let it go, the pain inside… it needs to leave." Chara reaches out before placing his hand to his chest. Shaking his head he looks up._

 _"I can't… not yet." She smiles and nods as the all of them fade into the darkened world, he turns back to see someone else a burly man with a contraption_ _attached_ _to him with a large tank on his back of liquid. He looks as the man blasts magic across the surface at monsters._

 _'He… is using magic?! That person is human and… wait...'_ _He notices something in the tank as it was hair, he follows after the human for a while before he sees a face turn into view inside the tank, his eyes widen as he feels pain and fear rise in his throat._

 _"M-MAIRE?! No… No nonono!" He says as the light in the tank fades, a small heart beat monitor on the bottom starts to come to a stop._

 _"This one is done for… time to use this thing with a monster whose still clinging to life." The man says as the tank is opened up and her body is pulled out by mechanical claw that_ _throws her_ _across the ground, breaking into dust as it makes contact with the burned soil._

 _"MAIRE!" He screams before his world goes dark._

 _\Real world Frisk and Asriel\_

Frisk and Asriel were sitting at an outdoor restaurant called 'Living Garden' it was a garden style restaurant that served fresh food using herbs they grow at the building. Frisk seemed more at ease as she smiles at Asriel.

"Thanks, I needed this. It ain't no dinner in the meadow. But it definitely works." Asriel gives a chuckle with a nod.

"Yeah, I will have to setup another dinner for there. Perhaps once things are settled in and after school, we can make a little restaurant there. Call it 'Meadow's palace'. What do you think?" Asriel looks at Frisk who stares at him with disbelief.

"Seriously?! That sounds awesome! We could carefully design a path people have to walk to get to it as well so they can enjoy the view! Perhaps even build it onto the mountain side!" She exclaims as Asriel smiles at her.

"Sounds good then." He replies, pulling his phone from his pocket he stands. "Shall we go out and continue our date? I think a walk through the woods is in order after such a hearty meal." Asriel says as Frisk nods as she stands. Asriel waves to a waiter who comes by and takes their bill and payment while they make their leave. Walking outside they stop and soak in the warmth from the sun shining in the blue cloudless sky. Walking slowly down the side walk, Frisk leans against Asriel with a smile letting him guide them to their destination.

"Hey Frisk, want to know something funny?" Asriel asks as they walk. Frisk opens her eyes and looks at him.

"Whats that?" He turns his head towards her with a smile.

"When we first left the underground, you always seemed so adamant on being a tomboy, yet here you are now, clinging onto me like girls do in those shows on tv." Frisk looks at him and looks at his arm, her face slowly heating up as she realizes it and thinks back, her face turning red further and further. She lets go with an eep and looks away with embarrassment. Asriel gives a laugh. "You didn't half to let go, I kinda enjoyed it." Frisk keeps her face looking away as she slowly finds his arm again.

"Y-You mean it? Its… n-not bothering you that I changed so much?" Asriel looks forwards as he shakes his head.

"Not in the slightest, it just means we are growing up and changing our perspectives, besides…" He stops and looks to her before leaning close to her ear. _"_ _It makes sure people know your_ _mine_ _."_ He says with a very dominant voice causing Frisk to shiver with excitement.

"A-Asriel, you have definitely changed in a good way. Anyways lets get going, we are burning daylight..." She says as she feels the blush stay on her face.

"As you wish my _Queen_." Asriel teasingly reminder her of their status to some people on the planet.

 _'_ _I don't think I will ever get used to that title… but damn… Asriel when he whispered in my ear… I felt just like how I did before when he took me to the meadows for that date. I felt like I was his prey… I love it. I don't mind being Asriel's prey for he is mine as well. Hehe.'_ Frisk latches on tighter to Asriel as he glances at her with a smile.

\ _somewhere in the outskirts of the city\_

A man walks along the sidewalk as he moves forwards, his body covered in a thick cloak, his breathing is shallow and rough as it sounds like hes in pain as he takes each step, his cloak casting a heavy shadow over his face in the bright day hiding his face, except for his bright vibrant orange eyes which seem to glow through.

 _'W-Where am I going...?'_ People turning and walking the other direction as they notice him, staying away from him. _'W-why are they moving away from me… Please… someone help me… what am I looking for again. It feels so...'_ His orange eyes look forwards with pain and confusion. _'I...w-who am I? Why… can't I remember?'_ His hand comes free from his cloak's sleeve as it reveals a pale greyish skin color, it moves to his face and covers one eye as he holds his head, a sudden fit of coughs comes, covering his mouth as he tries to calm his breathing.

He pulls his hand away to see it covered in blood a frown on his face as he looks forwards. A flash in his mind of a pair of golden eyes, gentle, kind, caring. He starts to move his feet again as he looks down the sidewalk.

 _'G-Gold eyes… I got to… find the gold eyes...'_ He continues to limp forwards as his eyes scan the land before him. His left hand the only visable part of him shows greyish pale skin with blood slowly running down his index finger before it drips to the ground.

\ _Frisk and Asriel\_

Frisk sees the forest up ahead while Asriel checks the road before leading the way across, he was holding an odd smile as they traveled.

"Okay, your up to something." Frisk says with a smile of her own, Asriel gives an innocent smile along side a snicker.

"What? How do you know that? I could just be really happy." He replies, Frisk rolls her eyes before leaning against him again.

"Uh huh… sure. Alright show me what your going to show me." Frisk says causing Asriel to give chuckle.

"Haha Alright you got me, well follow me and you will see." He picks up his speed, Frisk quickly follows suit, the quick walk quickly turns into a chase as the two of them dive and weave between the trees, Asriel easily keeping the lead as he goes deeper and deeper into the woods. Frisk's excitement only grows as she follows after him. Her heart racing faster than her legs were carrying her.

 _'This… chase. It almost feels like...'_ Frisk's thoughts wander while Asriel glances back at her.

 _'-like a predator hunting its prey.'_ Frisk blinks as she comes to a sudden stop next to Asriel who looks at her. She glances at him with wide eyes. _'What? Something the matter Frisk?'_ Her eyes widen as she blinks again and looks before her. He came to a stop before a large meadow of flowers. Assortment of colors lies before her, with a large flat-ish rock in the middle. Colors of all kinds were there before her and her words were gone.

"A-Asriel, I could hear your voice in my head...and this meadow… I- Where do I start?" Asriel chuckles before pulling her gently along a carefully gardened path to the stone platform before they sit down on it.

"First off, you forgot one of our most memorable features; we can mentally talk to each other. We have been so busy, and never left each other we never needed to use it." Frisk gives a gasp of laughter while she smiles and looks around her. "Secondly, I have been gardening this land for the past year, and with Sans's help I got this nice rock here for us, its a little uneven, but I like that. We can have a picnic here sometime if you would like." He finishes as she looks back at him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Just Yes. I want to so much, and… to think it slipped my mind, I could have used that to make our nights more… _exciting_." Asriel gives a hearty laugh before kissing her on the forehead.

"That you could have, but alas that is over. Now I wanted to talk to you about a few things before we headed home." Asriel looks at Frisk with a serious expression, shes looking around not noticing.

"Hm? What about?" He gives a sigh and places his hand on her hand. She looks at him and notices the look on his face.

"First off, are you sure, you want to test your theories? What if something happens and forces the same situation as last time? I… You know exactly why I am worried." Frisk sigh herself and lies back onto the rock, Asriel doing the same.

 _'… if I am being honest… I am scared of doing so to. Because there is a chance the roles could switch.'_ Asriel turns his head and looks at her.

 _'Frisk… you know it wouldn't be easy to capture me.'_ Her hand tightens around his.

 _'I know… but I have to know as well, if it is our world, can we change the events? Or is it all in locked in stone? For my sanity, for knowing if there even a chance to win. I need to know.'_ Frisk's sigh echos in her mind to Asriel. She sits up and looks out into the woods.

"Asriel… I got a question for you now." Asriel leans up some looking at her.

"That being?" She turns to look at him, her eyes giving a look of being lost and serious at the same time.

"I have asked this before… you've asked this before. But I believe your answer wasn't ready for it… Can we win against someone like Malin? Against the such dark forces that keep corrupting and destroying the land around us…" Asriel sighs sitting up and leaning forwards against his knees.

"You really want my honest opinion?" His response gets him a jab in the side.

"Duh. Now answer the question." Frisk says as she looks at him. Asriel gives a long drawn out sigh as he looks at her in the eyes.

"No. Not in hundred years… hes constantly growing in strength and things are always against us. Our current magic isn't going to cut it… we have access to Forbidden and lost magics… but it still doesn't cut it." Frisk sighs and nods.

"Yeah… thought so as well." Frisk looks to the blue sky as a few clouds rest overhead.

" _However..._ " Asriel starts causing her to look back at him. "I think we may have something to turn the tides… Malin is toying with us, and we both know he has even more forgotten magics at his disposal… he toys with us using similar magic that we use. If he was to take it serious, and not let his ego get to him… he would have used some Incantation magic." Frisk blinks and looks at Asriel with confusion before crossing her legs and turning her body to Asriel.

"Incantation magic? Like old spells that used words to be cast?" Asriel gives a nod. "I… thought that stuff was just fake. Made up for stories to have more 'depth' to their battles..." Asriel shakes his head.

"No… they are real. They are the real deal magic compared to what we use. The idea of needing names or long drawn out incantations to cast spells became obsolete because the time it took to cast one spell that way…" Asriel began to smirk as Frisk's eyes widen.

"...You could cast ten more without the additional power for a similar effect." Frisk says as it starts to click together.

"Exactly. However there is what is called 'Short' incantations for quick casting… its a more advanced skill… and was the first step to getting to our incantation-less spells." Frisk looks at Asriel as she smiles.

"So that means if we can start leaning spells with incantations from someone like Ruby, that means we could have the ability to turn the tides of the battle!" Asriel gives a gentle chuckle.

"Yeah, and if I recall from what I read up in the book I had stole when I was a kid-" Frisk jabs Asriel in the side again with a smirk.

"Your still a kid Azzy." Asriel growls and sighs.

"-Like I was saying… The spells should also in theory use less magic because the incantations are to focus our magic like folding steel. Refining it to a perfect blade." Frisk's smirk turns back to a smile as she stares straight into his eyes.

"Asriel. I love you. You know that right?" He gives another slight chuckle as he nods.

"Yes. I believe that I do. However it is getting late Frisk, lets head back. I want to talk to mom about somethings for school. This is our second chance to do things right anyways. With the only exception jake won't the one causing trouble… and Chara is going to break some hands..." Frisk gives a gentle laugh as she smiles up to the sky a final time.

"Yeah, definitely going to be interesting… lets get through a full school year this time without resetting and missing everything." Frisk says, the sky slowly going from a blue to a slight yellow. "We spent more time than it feels like here… it was nice. Our own little meadow. A hidden escape from the world." She says before standing up, Asriel joining her as the two take the carefully crafted pathway out of the meadow. Walking next to each other they slowly start their trek back to the house.

"Out of curiosity..." Asriel begins, Frisk looking towards him with a curious glance. "Does… anything about all these events feel… you know. _Off?_ Like the whole ordeal of resetting… it doesn't feel the same, like forced? I feel like some of these things are… we are being deceived about." Frisk hums as she wanders her thoughts about the resets and the recent events.

"Now that you mention it… it does feel different. You don't actually think that the late Mazerin is not who we think and tales tell him to be do you? He did help me get to you..." Asriel looks to the ground coming to a stop, Frisk stops a few steps ahead and looks back at him.

"That the thing though… _he was supposed to be gone._ By all means of everything people told us… he should have been dead." Frisk blinks as her eyes match Asriel.

"Yeah… your right. Things are not adding up. He explained it off well, but… we never asked if Mazerin had a funeral or what..." Asriel nods as he looks up at Frisk.

"That means we need to be more careful… everything we know could be a lie, but I'm not about to start trusting our enemies though. He could be just as evil as them… or we could be over analyzing it. Another factor we need to watch out for is the other 'Sio'ta'. If there existed others… _how come none of them where given such responsibilities?_ None of this makes sense… Jake and Penny though… didn't even know till the bindings around their souls shattered… that means we know for a fact their lineage is atleast one we can trust… Zwei, hes an odd-ball… however he came to us near death. Something tells me we can trust him too… the rest… I am not sure of. It could be a trick and because of that we need to be careful." Asriel says as Frisk nods. She gives a long sigh before turning to the pathway they took into the forest.

"These thoughts… are making me worried Asriel… can we truly ever be free? I just..." Frisk's hand curls up as she tries hardest not to start crying. "I just want to be with you, safe. Living with our children and watching the world grow with our children!" Her arms shaking from the tension in them, Asriel walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder looking out into the forest infront of them. His expression was serious as he gives a sigh.

"If it is the last thing I do, I will get us free… even if I have to find a way to create a new magic spell to reset the timeline the way I want to. I will free us, and break the chains of fate." Asriel's voice was calm and yet powerful. His words rung into Frisk's soul as she felt a wave of ease roll over her, she couldn't find the strength to feel tense in this moment. She felt the world around them just slowly churning about as she felt the natural magic of theirs dance and intertwine in an embrace.

They stand there for what feels like an enternity, Frisk's hand slowly finds its way to Asriel as she turns to face him. Her face was calm now, as her eyes looked to Asriel's. She gently smiles only to receive the same smile as they place their foreheads together.

"Asriel, I appreciate this. Everything you do is filled with more conviction than I have had the strength to do lately. I promise I will do better..." Frisk says while Asriel stands there holding her.

"You don't need to promise me anything. This world has taken a toll, and no one is asking you to be the same young women who fought for everyone's survival alone. Your allowed to break down… your allowed to be angry… your allowed… to be real with your emotions and let them out." Frisk's smile grows, she turns her head up some as their lips touch gently, before long their gentle kiss turns into one of passion. They stand there as the light starts to darken and the sky begins to turn orange. Frisk slowly breaks the his, a heavy breathing comes with their parting as Frisk gives a small chuckle.

"If I had let that continue… I would have broken the deal we made to hold off till we are married again. Recklessness is a sure ticket to ruin out future." Asriel gives his own as he gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead next.

"Yes… though if you had wanted it to go that far, I would have let you lead the way." Frisk's face flushes with a warmth. She gently grabs his shirt in her hands. The green fabric soft to the touch as glances at him.

"Not fair… using tempting flirts like that." She says, her face slightly pouting, Asriel only gives a smile in return. They break apart as they return to their walk home, knowing they were already going to be late for dinner.

The light fading around them as they approach the house, the lack of cars driving by shows most people are now home. Asriel was distracted staring into the sky as they walk towards the house, Frisk however noticed a cloaked figure stumbling in their direction. Frisk stops Asriel as they reach the house, the figure no further than thirty feet away. The figured stopped and weakly looked up at Frisk and Asriel. Asriel now aware of the situation feels uneasy as this figure seems to react to their presence. He points to Frisk as a voice is heard.

 _"Y-You… your eyes… please..."_ The voice was familiar… it was _irriating…_ Asriel felt a growl roll eagerly in his throat, wanting to be out. A gust of wind blows pushing the hood off the figure allowing his face to be revealed. Asriel takes a step forwards and takes a stance as if hes ready to enter a boxing match. The pale skin and glowing orange eyes of the figure before them belonged to none other than Heltin, the 'corrupted' Sio'ta guardian that started the trouble they had on the surface.

 _"You!"_ Asriel says as he stares to flare his magic, Frisk however felt something off… She slowly walks past Asriel as she makes her way towards Heltin. His eyes were weak looking as his expression showed confusion and fear.

 _"P-Please… help me… it hurts… it all hurts so much..."_ Heltin's voice was weaker than what she remembered, Asriel's eyes widen as he sees her walking towards him.

"Frisk!" She stops and looks to Asriel. Her expression makes him recoil as he sees a sadness and realization in her eyes.

"Asriel… hes… Heltin is hurt badly." Asriel gives a growl as he sways his left arm in front of him.

"So?! Hes our enemy he tried to kill us! He tried to _kill you!"_ Asriel exclaims loudly, Frisk opens her mouth as the sound of a thud echos behind her, she turns around to see Heltin on the floor, his arm reached out for help like earlier, unmoving. Slowly blood poured from his left outstretched arm as She rushes to his side. Asriel growls and moves to pull her away. However he sees something new once he got closer. Heltin's face was wet with... _tears._ His lips were dried out and his skin was as pale as a drained corpse… _he was dying._ He felt an amused emotion inside of him, however he also felt something else. _He was feeling pity._

"Asriel… we need to get him to Toriel. _Now._ " Asriel shakes his head as he refuses to help.

"Frisk, I won't… we can't endanger everyone to save someone who is our enemy." Frisk frowns as she glances down.

"Earlier… when we were talking about Mazerin… I thought about something… what if our enemy was misunderstood… our enemy was lost in their own choices and didn't see a light in their paths that lead them astray…" Asriel felt this rolling close with his memories… back when he was a flower, he was misunderstood at first by those who knew him as 'Flowey' they didn't know if he was good or bad, but he did evil things because he didn't know what else to do… to him it was all a game.

"So? That doesn't wipe the slate clean of what he did!" Asriel says as he stares in disbelief at her.

"Asriel… he asked for _my_ help… he was pleading… Heltin… he was evil yes, but I doubt he would ask for help… from his enemies… _if he knew them or who he was._ " Asriel flinched as he recalls the look Heltin gave them. A look of help, a look of being lost. His eyes held an emptiness in them. _The same emptiness Chara had when he first met him._ The image of Frisk back when he first met her as Flowey, hit him. _She too held those same eyes._ His hand clenches tightly as Asriel looks at Frisk.

"Why? Why do you want to help him?!" Asriel asks as he feels guilt rise in his chest.

"I would be asking the same thing… if I was in your shoes… for Chara." Asriel felt what he needed to. Frisk was doing this, because she knows that he might beable to be saved… just like Chara, just like him. For a fleeting moment he saw Chara on the ground instead of Heltin.

 _"Damn it."_ Asriel says as he quickly rushes to Heltin's side. Frisk and Asriel both help him up, quickly they noticed hes nearly weightless to them. Asriel felt a sickening feeling in his gut to this fact. _'H-Hes more than injured… hes drained of everything… his magic is even weaker than a newborn monster's! W-what happen to him? This… its got to be painful… there is no way it is not...'_ Asriel quickly takes Heltin by himself as Frisk sighs and rushes to the door, opening it as Asriel walks in. He felt blood drip into his fur from heltin's arm. It was a steady drip that was a concern. Frisk runs quickly towards the kitchen where Toriel was currently preparing dinner. Frisk's sudden rush in there brought a bout of worry to Toriel.

"T-Toriel, we need your help with healing magic." Frisk says as Toriel quickly puts down the cooking utensil she was using and turns off the stove. She goes to ask what is wrong when Asriel walks in with Heltin slumped over and still bleeding. She gasps as she goes to help as they take him back to the living room, moving him next onto the couch infront of the TV, Toriel begins to remove the robe to see the man was wearing a tattered dress suit, consisting of a black shirt and pants, similar to the ones she saw on-

"W-Who is this _children._ Is this who I think it is?! Why is he here?!" Toriel demands as she stands up stopping from progressing forwards with the healing process. Toriel turns her hand palm up as she goes to open it Frisk grabs her hand and keeps it shut.

"Toriel… _Please._ You know I wouldn't do something reckless without good reason." Frisk pleads, Toriel looks to Frisk with a glare to see the gently eyes that was asking for her to help, just like in the underground when she met Frisk. Toriel sighs as she drops her hands.

"Fine… I trust you Frisk, Asriel I assume your also going to take responsibility?" Asriel give a nod begrudgingly. She sighs as she quickly drops to her knees and quickly begins to radiate a green glow over her hands as she slowly progresses over Heltin's body. Toriel's eyebrows furrowing as she looks towards Frisk.

"Is something wrong?" Toriel gives a nod as she has a confused look in her eye.

"His body… its not accepting my magic. Infact his magic is radiating from him as if hes rejecting it, I have never seen this before… I don't… think I can help." Frisk felt an ache in her heart as she clenches her fist. She turns on her hills and dives her right hand into her pocket. She quickly pulls a phone out and begins to dial in a number. It rings for a second before it picks up.

 _"This is the Skelebone home h-"_ Frisk quickly gets to speaking over the voice.

"Sans, I need you to do something for me, this is not a request this time around." Frisk says as she stares onwards with a fire in her eyes. Toriel motions for Asriel to go get her personal medical bag as he quickly returns. She pulls rolls of bandages and other medical items.

 _"Whoa, hold up kiddo… I don't think I like the idea-"_ Frisk growls causing Sans to go silent.

"Sans! I am not in the mood to listen to your bullshit!" She shouts out. A sigh comes through the phone.

 _"Alright fine. I'll do what ever you need… I feel like I am gonna regret this. But I'm not gonna go against you."_ Sans says Frisk smiles gently as she turns to the door.

"You need to get over here now, we got a special visitor in need of quick transportation to Alphys, Toriel's magic is unable to heal his wounds from how fatal it is and vital we get him there now." Her tone serious and quick. The phone line gets cut off as the door open, and moves towards the group. He gets a look at the person and sighs, with a snarling expression he leans over and begins to pull the newly bandaged Heltin up with care.

"Heltin… I would ask, but I can do that later. Lets go." Asriel stands up and tries to get closer to Sans as he and Frisk vanish before him.

"Damn it… Mother we will explain more later… but Frisk she drives a hard bargin when shes determined to save a life." Toriel gently smiles and nods.

"That she does my son. Take care… and keep an eye on her for me." Asriel turns on his heels and charges out the door, Toriel follows slowly after only to close the door and looks towards the kitchen.

 _'They always find… the most odd things to happen. Frisk, please be safe...'_ She felt an odd feeling of no danger, the more she tried to feel angry at Heltin from the memory of that night of two resets ago. She felt no anger towards the one who lied on her couch in a fatal state. Glancing towards the couch, it was once again having a blood stain, Toriel gently chuckes as she walks towards the kitchen. _'All you need is some seltzer and lemon juice...'_ Toriel hums a tune as she walks into the kitchen.

Asriel was rushing as fast as he could, He arrived at likely disaster of a situation at Alphy's place.

 _\moments earlier Frisk_ \

Frisk and Sans find themselves in the living to see Alphys and Undyne eating at their dining room table in a semi-romantic setting.

"S-Sans?! Frisk?! What are you two doing here?" Frisk walks up to Alphys and begins to drag her out of her seat as Sans follows her towards a spare room to the side with a red plus on it.

"Alphys I apologize, Undyne to you as well. However we got no time to lose, your medical skills are needed now." Frisk says in a serious tone, Alphys having some trouble keeping up with the quick pace Frisk was going at. Once in the room Sans began to lie Heltin down, Undyne growls as she stands up from her spot in the dining room, her steps could be heard growing closer as she walks into the room.

"Kid, I love you. But this better be fucki- Oh you got to. _That mother fucker?!_ The guy who fucking _killed you_ before the first time we reset to that weird offset world of ours?!" Undyne says Alphys looks to Hltin and then to Undyne.

"T-This is the man that…?" Undyne nods.

"Yeah say hello to fuckin _Omega_. This is the dickweed that caused so much trouble for Frisk and Asriel! I should kill the-" Sans's eye bursts into flames as Frisk looks at undyne and Alphys.

"Undyne, we don't have time for this!" Frisk pleades as Undyne's spear shoots up into her hand from the floor. Sans preparing for a battle.

"'Dyne. Don't make me fight you here… I don't wanna help him either, but the kid wants to… its either I fight you or her in this case or you let it go." Sans says taking it serious.

"Sans you can't be fucking serious?! You know what damage he caused!" Sans nods as Frisk looks to Alphys who stood there like a deer staring into headlights. Frisk grabs her hands and looks desperately into Alphys's eyes.

 _"_ _Please._ You know I wouldn't do this if I thought it'd be dangerous to everyone around me..." Alphys looks to the ground and then moves towards Heltin as Undyne's eyes widen.

"Alphys are you kidding me?! Don't, no matter what he isn't worth helping! We should-" Frisk suddenly had leaped and pressed Undyne to the floor by surprise. Pushing the spear down as Undyne tries to push her off.

"Please! You trust me right? Don't you Undyne?!" Undyne growls as she looks into Frisk's eyes to see tears at the edge. Freezing her in place as she feels the heat of the core around her with only the sorrowful eyes of Frisk as she helps her drink the water slowly and fully. The spear suddenly breaks into dust like particles and fades away as she sighs.

"God damn it brat… you really piss me off sometimes. But I guess… that is what is like to care for someone like family right? They gotta piss ya off to show they care…" Undyne says as she slowly hugs Frisk and pats her head. "I guess I really overreacted huh? No many how many years go by… I am still Undyne the undying… and I think I still gotta find a way for you to repay me for my house burning down that night..." Undyne teases as she sighs. "Sorry brat that was rude of me to trust in your choice after all you did for us." Frisk shakes her head as she returns the hug. Sans sighs relaxing while Alphys takes a serious tone and begins to remove the bandages to inspect the damage.

"Undyne, I am going to need my bag for likely surgery, my soul kit. Bring the bag for any and all magic as well." Alphys says as Undyne nods and slowly slips from Frisk as she sits up. Sans sighs as he helps Frisk into the main room taking a seat on the couch with her. Letting her cool down some as he waits before he starts asking questions. The silence felt like forever as a mere fifteen minutes pass, Frisk was visibly stressed. She had a crestfallen look on her face as she shows her more relaxed state. The door bursts open as Asriel comes rushing in looking around to see Frisk and Sans sitting in the living room before he rushes over.

"Frisk! You okay? Sorry I was too far away and didn't get brought with you two..." Sans frowns as he turns his head.

"That was my fault kiddo… I didn't even think about you when I took off… maybe the situation wouldn't have been as tense to Frisk and myself if I had clearly thought..." Asriel turns to Sans with a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" Sans shakes his head.

"Not now… We don't need more stress, Frisk is already tense enough as it is…" He says before giving a sigh. "Now… can we talk about why we are doing this? That is Heltin, the guy who threatened you, who used your fears against you Frisk." She nods slowly before looking up. Asriel sighs before taking a seat on the floor right in front of the couch facing to the side, not directly at them. Sans blinks as he stands up and moves before taking a seat across from him.

"Familiar ain't it?" He says as he looks at Sans who was giving a questionable look.

"Not really?" Asriel stares at Sans with a serious expression.

"Back in the underground we had a similar situation. The air was this tense then… today has been a constant bout of memories and emotions. Yes he caused trouble for us… yet so did I. So did Chara." Asriel says while Sans stares at Asriel with a blank expression, his pupils slowly vanishing as he stares off into the abyss. The familiar warmth of sunlight was shining down and the grass and flowers around him.

 _"_ _The drop. Where we had our talk…_ That is what you meant by familiar..." Asriel nods as his eyes close, a flow of energy becomes apparent around Asriel as he grits his teeth.

 _"_ _I hate that man with every fiber in my being for killing Frisk then."_ He says as his eyes open, his magic flickering about him like small flames, his scelara blackened with his emerald green eyes glowing vibrantly. The brief moment of tension from Asriel fades as his scelara fades to white. _"_ How ever, I need to trust my partner… the one I love. If Frisk asks me to help save our enemy with such determination… who am I to fight her?" He says with a sigh. Sans looks down to the ground his smirk grows before he begins to chuckle.

"It is gonna be one those days, haha. Asriel, Frisk… you two are never gonna let me have a dull moment and I guess that is the reason why I grew so attached to ya two." Sans says as he smiles at Frisk and Asriel. "Its a day of the heart for sure, So you think Heltin's faking it?" Asriel shakes his head.

"No, no way he could… his personality wouldn't allow it. Not only that, but his wounds. The last time we fought..." Sans nods the expression on both their faces serious as Frisk frowns. She sighs before she looks to the ground.

"We could barely stand against him, not only that… There is only one person or being that could harm him like that." Frisk says as she looks to Asriel who nods.

"Yeah, however your wrong, we know three, and one of them would have not let him live. Nea isn't going to be as forgiving… Eon though, something tells me he'd toy with his prey and never let it go… leaving Malin. I don't get why he'd do that though… Heltin was his main connection to this world. Key word being _was,_ I think he may have another way through if he has Eon, if he was willingly setting Heltin up to be in a dire state." Asriel says as suddenly the door opens to reveal Undyne whose red bloodied hands and arms showed little good news.

"Kid, I swear… you bring trouble everywhere. Alph will do what she can, but I gotta clean my arms up now. He was bleeding badly but we stabilized him." She says as she walks towards the kitchen Frisk sighs with relief as Undyne calls out to them. "What are you going to do if he makes it?" Frisk looks to the floor as she shrugs.

"Tend to him till hes better… It wouldn't be right to leave him like this. Then… I don't know." Frisk sighs. Asriel's mouth gently tugs itself into a smile.

"Aint that our Frisk, always doing something without a plan. Ah well, its worked for us so far." Asriel says shrugging as everyone turns to him. Frisk's eyes widen gently as she smiles before she quickly drops next to him punching him roughly into the shoulder.

"Asshole! don't say it like that! You make it seem like its better to go without a plan!" Frisk teasingly scolds as she glares at him, Asriel chuckling while rubbing his shoulder. Undyne and Sans smiling at their antics.

"Heh, its almost like nothing has changed really..." Sans says as Undyne walks up to him and nods.

"Yeah the brats still are crazy and amusing as ever, their the light that shines on for us." She says as the two of them watch Frisk and Asriel wrestling around, Frisk trying to grab his ears only for him to keep her distant enough to prevent her from doing so. He was laughing the entire time before she finally stops and pouts.

"Your no fun..." Asriel only laughs harder with a smile as he looks at her.

"If I gave in so easily, then there'd be no fun in general! Besides I think this is the time I am _victorious."_ Asriel says as Frisk jumps in her spot slightly and then leaps at him to go again for his ears. Right as she lands on him the door opens causing them all to turn to see Alphys standing there with blood covering her and a sigh escaping her lips.

"Al? How did it go?" Undyne ask as Alphys nods with a gentle smile.

"Good… surprisingly. Hes going to make it for now, he just needs some rest and then we can see how he goes from there in the morning." Frisk gently smile as Asriel give a light chuckle and places a hand on Frisk's head.

"Good to hear Alphys, Now I think me and Frisk need to get home… Before Chara finds out and breaks down your door. Last thing we need is Undyne and him getting into it like before." Alphys gave a slight chuckle as she smiles.

"Yeah, although I wish I still had that photo from that time. To see Undyne covered in cake after Chara smashed it into her face chase him around was amusing till they broke Caroline's stove..." Asriel chuckles as he nods.

"Yep, we will be off, Sans mind taking us home?" The skeleton sighs as he walks over to the two while they were getting back up.

"Sure thing brat. Lets get everyone home and some shut eye." Sans says before the three simple vanish, leaving Undyne and Alphys alone, the former who looks to the yellow scaled lizard with a frown.

"You doing okay?" Alphys nods as she frowns.

"Never… had to deal with so much blood before. I'll be fine… its just. I don't know what will happen next." Alphys says only to get a nod from Undyne whom walks up to the lizard and bends over to hug her.

"I know Al, we will make it through. Everyone will make it through this we gotta just have faith right?" Alphys nods gently into the hug as the two walk off.

Back in the 'Dreamer' house Frisk and Asriel had just taken a seat on the couch as they waited a few moments looking at each other with one thought. _'_ _Should'_ they tell Chara about Heltin. Frisk gives a sigh as she looks towards the stairwell, Toriel had walked by as she notices their return, a sigh escapes her lips to see they were alright.

"Did everything go smoothly?" Frisk and Asriel nods as they held an 'unsure' expression on their faces. "Oh boy… I know that look." Toriel says as she walks over to them taking a seat infront of them.

"We… were thinking of our next move."Frisk says, Toriel gives them a gentle smile as she looks them in the eyes.

"I bet, let me guess it involves a certain little brother?" Toriel asks her smile being fuller and her eyes giving a gentle sweet look. Asriel nods as Frisk frowns.

"I'm worried he will react violently..." She says as there is a sudden sound of footsteps from the stairwell.

"Who will react Violently?" comes a tired male voice as they turn to see Chara standing on the stairs halfway down them. Toriel looks to the two of them as they look to her and sigh.

"Mom get us something to drink?" Asriel asks as he motions to Chara to come down and take a seat. Chara gives them a questionable look as he walks down the stairs with a yawn. Toriel stands up and walks off towards the kitchen Frisk smiles gently as she looks at Chara.

"So did you and Maire come on and you fall asleep?" Chara scratches his head as he looks at them before taking a seat.

"Something like that… I sorta passed out earlier and just woke up, Maire is upstairs resting still..." He says hoping to avoid the question further. Frisk and Asriel both go wided eyed as their faces blush. Chara blinks as his own face quickly reddens.

"W-Wow… and to think-" Chara started to wave his arms in the air.

"N-NO! Not like that! Nothing like that! Okay?! We did nothing! She just-" He sighs and looks at them. "She just comforted me when I let the situation of all the stress get to me okay? Nothing like that, Doubt she would ever see me that way anyways." Asriel and Frisk look to each other and sigh before smiling gently. Knowing the exact opposite of how she felt.

"Well… alteast you have a great friend who is watching out for you right?" Asriel says with a smile causing Chara to nod.

"Yeah… now what is going on? You two seem off, is everything alright?" Chara asks as Frisk sighs, Toriel comes by and sets down a small plate with drinks on it. Asriel gives a mental sigh as he felt a tug on his lips trying to smirk.

"Its a lot of things, but I have a question Chara. Your thoughts on something from back when… you know?" Chara blinks and shakes his head.

"Back when what exactly… there is a lot of 'back whens' for us." Chara says as a frown appears on his face.

"Alright, back when you were with Heltin, I need to know what you think of him exactly right now. Frisk and I had a thought and we thought it might anger you so I need to know what you think of him." Chara blinks as a glint of anger grows in his eyes, his jaw seems to tighten up as he barely bares his teeth.

"Heltin? I.. I hate the bastard. Sorry mom, but the best words to describe such a creature… would not please you. I detest him, and everything hes done!" His ruby eyes seem to glow slightly to this effect. Asriel nods as he looks serious at him.

"And if you met him?" Asriel asks seriously as Chara glares.

"I'd kill him." Frisk frowns and stares at the floor.

"I see… well if we had asked you to calm down about it, would you still attack him?" Chara's eyes narrow.

"Your asking a lot of odd questions _bro_." Asriel sighs. He looks Chara straight in the eyes, the look on his face was none other than a harden steel of seriousness.

"Chara, roughly an hour ago when me and Frisk returned home. We ran into Heltin; he was bloodied, weak, and magically… empty. Frisk's constant persistance had us save his life for the time being." Asriel sees Chara stand up with a fury in his eyes he opens his mouth only for Asriel to raise his hand to wait. "Not done. Not only that we quickly learned he has no memory, of anything except one thing. Frisk. Something about Frisk and after thinking about it, likely her kindness and stubbornness is what stuck. Not only that when _Toriel_ tried to heal him, it did nothing but seem to make him worse off." Asriel's use of his mother's name causes Chara to widen his eyes some as he sits back down.

"Frisk thinks that he may have been betrayed by Malin, and the lack of soul power and his body being in such a poor state, my conclusion is that something happened when the world reset to do this to him. If magic is harming him..." He looks to Toriel who frowns with a sigh.

"Then he may have what I have seen years ago as _'_ _Soul rejection'_ it is when the body and the soul's link is… off balance. Its a fatal allfiction that will in the end kill him. Not only that magic will harm him terribly, humans have a similar thing as ive seen it with humans too, only its weakens them physically and magic causes them injuries that cannot be healed physically. There would be no cure for him and the rest of his days will be painful, his ability to naturally heal is gone and would need constant maintenance if it were those days." Toriel says with a frown, she gives a sigh and looks to Asriel. "Asriel, it would best to just put him out of the pain… however I assume you think something can come of this." Asriel nods with a smirk. Frisk gently smiles as she looks at them.

"That is the normal case then for monsters and humans, but Sio'ta and their guardians are different. We… may beable to heal him different and it may also provide us some insight if he can regain some of his last memories about Malin, like locations of possible hideout areas we can shutdown. I also… saw something else in him. The same thing I saw in you and Asriel when you two were not in the clearest of minds." Frisk says with a smile as Chara's eyes widen he looks to the floor with a frown.

"You saw his soul… just like you did with us you looked and saw his soul through his eyes." Frisk nods as she smiles.

"He has a kindness that is forgotten… that is what I saw. Hes scared and confused, but this is something I have never told anyone… about Leina. When I could see her eyes to eyes, one day I saw something hidden from view. My mother before she was human was teaching them, that I can say… teaching them what I don't know, but there is a hatred in Leina's eyes and a love in Heltin's. Leina's soul is pure to the eye, but there is more to that and I expect to find out soon." Frisk says causing everyone to sigh.

"Well what can I say? Frisk drives a hard bargain when it comes to her ideas and ideals. If she sees something we may as well trust her instincts. Never failed us yet has it?" Asriel says with a smile as he leans back, Chara sighs before he takes his cup and tosses the liquid on Asriel quickly as the goat frowns.

"That may be! However if you ever pull that psychological bull on me again, I will trim your fur off in your sleep and paint your horns when they grow out a neon pink saying Frisk has taken your back cherry." Toriel's eyes widen with a blush as Asriel's eyes glare at Chara. Frisk only smiles gently for a moment before she smirks.

"That could be what we could try on our honeymoon Asriel!" She says excitedly as he glares at her.

"No. Never." Frisk smirks as she looks at him.

 _'_ _Wouldn't be any different than the time I used my finger to-'_ Frisk found her self being tugged on by her ear, the hand doing so was Toriel.

"I know that look, stop messing with him Frisk." Frisk was keeping her self adjust to lighten the rather obnoxious pain as she smiles.

"G-Got it!" She says chuckling slightly as Asriel glares at her.

"Frisk, that was low..." He says as she chuckles taking it with a smile. Toriel lets go of Frisk ear as the room goes silent and becomes still.

"Frisk..." Chara's voice calls out causing everyone to look at him. "Can we even trust him? After all that hes done?" Frisk sighs and looks to the floor.

"No idea. But lets not forget everyone thought the same of you." Chara was staring at the floor, a pair of gentle magenta eyes staring with sadness from the stairs. Maire was frowning as she quietly stands up. She had been eavesdropping on the conversation however she jumped slightly as a cool to the touch bony hand lands on her shoulder, she turns around to see a skeletal face with two cracks in it and a droopy eye. His turtle neck sweater covering him up well along side a pair of black sweat pants.

"W-What the… G-Gaster right?" The man nods with a smile.

"Yes. It is not polite to eavesdrop. However I understand the worry in your soul child." He says quietly as he looks at her. His form lowers as he looks her in the eyes.

"S-Sorry..." Gaster shakes his head as he pats her on the head.

"No need to apologize, I too have listened in on the conversation. Things like this are common for them, I have watched them from a realm that is, but is not here. I guess you could say it is a nasty habit I have picked up over the few hundred years." Maire blinked in confusion, that seem to not add up to the fact of what she had learned of monsters since she befriended the royal family. "I see that confusion, that story is for another time child. How ever, I wish to speak to you if you do not mind." Gaster smiles as he stands up.

"About what exactly?" Maire looks up with slight worry.

"I was curious if your family happen to have any left over books or even know of any scrolls from the time of the mages." Maire's eyes widen as she looks at him.

"W-What? Why?" Gaster smile brightly as a floating hand gently lands on her head as he stands straight hands behind his back.

"I simply require knowledge to understand things more clearly. After all that has happened, you can agree that things are not what they seem to be." Maire stares on as the man before her was very perceptive as she smiles gently.

"Atleast I can agree with you on that, a lot of what has been said never has matched up with themselves, why would certain events happen, only for it to be counter productive the next event." Gaster smiles as the hand rubs her head.

"Indeed, you are a wise one. Perhaps you should study with Alphys and I sometime. You may be human, but you saw through to the soul who hid it from those who are connected by all souls." Maire's eyes widen and looks to the ground.

"Yeah… i've always had that talent. To understand people despite their ability to hide it." Gaster smiles as he remove the hand.

"We can talk more tomorrow… they are fixing to head to bed, we should rest as well. Something is coming, and I am sure even you who cannot feel magic can feel the tension growing around the city's outskirts." Maire stares at him confused only for the man to walk away and fade into the darkness.

 _'_ _Yeah, something isn't right at all...'_ Maire thinks as she sneaks back to Chara's room and lies down considering this her chance to relax where she felt safest for now. Frisk and Asriel are walking up the steps as they head to their own room, the yawns coming from them as they quickly head to their bed, while Chara slowly arrives to his own room to see Maire asleep, unknown to the fact that she was listening in earlier. He gently brushes some hair out of her face and smiles as he carefully sneaks into his own bed and falls asleep.

The nearby warmth was familiar and yet new, Chara's worries of Heltin's possible trickery faded as he felt trust in Frisk and his family grow.

Hey everyone, man its been a while. I know this has been months of waiting but here it is! The reason for the wait is alot of complicated stuff, so i will dumb it down for the short version;

Doctors being idiots, lots of pain, trying to return to work, and stress so much that im surprised ive not been sent to the hospital from the number of of anxiety attacks.

Please remember to favorite if you havn't and enjoyed the story, also don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comment/reviews section! I want to hear from you guys, so please do so! The more i hear the better i can motivate myself to do more!

Chapter 25; _Pure and Unpure, hand in hand._

 _"We were taught... to harness the power of the opposite of our natures."_


	34. Chains of Despair or hope?

The whirling of winds flow past, Emerald green eyes open to see the falling form of a young female with brown hair further down past him. His eyes widen as he reaches out towards her. He was how ever not alone, as numerous others were with him. Blue scaled to Yellow scaled, White fur to Black fur, Small to large. They all held worried expressions their hands reached out to the girl who's eyes barely crack open.

Her golden eyes glimmer in the light as the emerald eyes widen.

 _"FRISK!"_ He calls out as he reaches out further, easily still a mile apart as he reaches forth, his body falling faster than everyone's elses as he tries to gain speed to grab her, the ground that seemed so far away now coming in fast, the vast blue ocean color before them as she smiles weakly.

she reaches out gently as suddenly she crashes into the ocean blue waters, he however crashes against them, now a solid piece of water stoping him as the other crash around him being stopped in their tracks as he screams again, her form slowly sinking into the ocean, her eyes dull and dim as she fades into the depths his vision focusing on her as he watches.

 _"FRISK!"_ He screams again as he slams his fist against the solid water to hear nothing as the darkness is now around him, hes standing in a dark void as he looks around confused of his surroundings as he suddenly hears cracks around him, turning forwards he sees a multitude of colors escaping the ground through cracks as they glimmer upwards causing a dark yet shiny object to reflect them back into the form of a word.

He slowly walks up to the word as it fills out to be seen entirely in a rainbow of colors, the feeling of magic radiating from it as he reaches out and touches it, the word vanishes as the magic flows into his hand only for black chains shoot up and latch onto his wrists and neck, cuffs form around his wrists as he feels a steel collar form around his neck looking up he sees two pairs of eyes, one pair was gentle yet saddened, the emerald green look to them slowly faded to a golden orange, and next to that was a pair of angry and evil looking eyes, their Crimson red eyes glaring with satisfaction.

He growls as he tries to break the chains only for them to tighten and pull him down to the ground as a pair of footsteps come closer, the white furred goat cannot look to see who it is as hes forced to stare at the ground, seeing a pair of _'familiar'_ feet that he could recongize better than anyone else as he slumps and waits for the unavoidable end.

 _'I... Failed...her. Sorry Frisk.'_ He frowns as he lies still, the look a like being standing over him pulls out a blackened sword and raises it over head as it is brought down, the sound of metal against metal echos.

 _"Stand up_ _Asriel_ _, This isn't like us."_ The doppleganger says as Asriel opens his eyes to see his bindings shattered, the blackened sword handle offered to him as he sits up and looks at his blue eyed rescuer.

 _"She needs you, So you still got nothing to lose as long as she lives. Isn't that how we live? To fight for her... for our Frisk that we love?"_ His voice echos as his form fades to nothing the blackened sword clanking to the ground as Asriel takes it, the black metal shines lightly for a second as it goes from black to a gentle silver color with a blue and teal color hues to it.

 _'Right... she needs me.'_ He slowly stands as suddenly a hand pats him on the shoulder.

 _"Come on Bro, we got a long way to go still."_ A young man says with ruby red eyes as he walks forwards, with a magenta colored eyed woman following him. A snowy path before him with a large monster with fox features leading the trail's creation.

 _'Shes counting on me, just like everyone was hoping for her safety back then. Now shes hoping for me to stay safe and return to her.'_ He takes the sword and places it into a sheath onto his back as a golden set of symbols glows on it's handle.

 _"Chains are what we make them, despair or hope we are bound by them till we are broken free by our own minds in the dark void of our heart, Light triumphs darkness, Darkness Covers light. With will there is a way for those who found true love will never be swayed in the light of day, or the darkness of night."_

 _A gentle scoff from a thinner fox monster from behind Asriel as he reads the description from the symbols quietly. "Couldn't have picked a weirder bit eh mother? You always did say when you were not around father that your blessing went to the pair in hopes that they would be wiser and better than even your own people ever were. what ever that meant something tells me you felt something going on that we didn't know... lets see if you were right."_


	35. news on remastered chaps

Alright; so i have FINISHED _One_ chapter... Chapter 6 got finished, but looking at it, ive done ALOT of stuff i wanted to originally, but the end of the chapter in a way, and honestly; i feel like its more confusing and trouble...

I want to hear a PM from you guys; Do you want this new Chapter 6 uploaded? I can replace my old one if it does not fit well for the remake of older chapters and cleanup- of the story's first arc.

PM or Review your thoughts... but maybe its just cause of the situation of stress i am that it seems off; but hearing your thoughts on weather or not you want to see it.

The scene is the same; yet enhanced and changed. So its your call readers.


End file.
